Rendezvous
by wannabebo352
Summary: Just a Spashley story.
1. Chapter 1

Rendezvous

**Author's Note: I know I just started a new story, but I wanted to put this one out. I'm in a writing mood. It's short so I'll put another chapter up quickly. Read and let me know what you think.**

**Rendezvous**

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

The rain is coming down harder now and I've been here for one hour, waiting and wondering, looking at my cell phone for any missed call.

Maybe she's not coming or maybe she changed her mind.

"Good evening ma'am, can I get you anything?" The waitress said. "No not right now, I'm waiting for someone." "Well you've been waiting for an hour now and my boss over there says, tell blondie she needs to order or leave. His words not mine. I just work here. He gets kinda mean sometimes especially when business is slow."

"Okay I'll take a cup of coffee then."

"Good! I'll bring it right away and maybe a slice of apple pie?" The waitress questioned.

Eyeing the waitress, then the man by the register. "Sure that would be great."

The waitress brought the coffee and pie, then left with a satisfied smile plastered on her face thinking that girl needs some calories, she's too skinny.

While I sip on my coffee and ponder over whether I should eat the apple pie, the door to the diner opens then closes.

"You're late, I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I couldn't get away."

"Why didn't you call me, you had me worried," she said.

"Sorry it won't happen again," she said smiling with a mischievous look on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You gonna eat that piece of pie, I'm starving?" "Maybe."

"If I give it to you what do I get in return?"

**30 minutes later…**

"Ahh! Yes… right there… harder. Yes, hmm! Don't stop I'm almost there. Ahh! Ahh! Yesss!... Damn! You are amazing," I say breathless. "I swear I come harder each time we're together."

"Yeah… and all that for a piece of pie. See how generous I am," she said looking into my deep blue eyes. "Kiss me."

I kiss my lover softly, gently on her lips, then I stroke her lower lip with my tongue requesting permission to enter. My lover grants it, almost at once being consumed by the passion that is inside me. "Hmm! You are HOT tonight," she said.

Moving to my lover's jaw tracing it with my tongue, moving back to the crook of her neck feeling the pulse beating hard under the skin of her soft neck, sucking, licking, biting getting carried away by my need for her.

"Don't bite me," she says. "No marks this time, please." "Sorry I got carried away."

I resume my attack on her, moving down between the valley of her breasts caressing a nipple with my tongue making it erect, hard. "Ah!… yes that feels so good." Then I repeat my ministrations on the other breast.

"Please," my lover says "don't tease me, I need you inside me." With that plead, I move down further leaving a trail of wet kisses on her. From her stomach to her heated center. I can smell her arousal. I know she's ready for me.

This is what I wanted, needed, craved for, to taste her.

Moving down I part her legs further so I can see her arousal glistening, dripping from her hot center. "Please…" she said, "take me now." I move my mouth onto my lover's now wet and dripping center.

"Ah!… that feels so good… yes…" "Hmm! You taste so good," I said.

I immediately add three fingers knowing very well what she likes. "Ugh!… Ah!… Yes… Yes… faster, harder. Almost… Ugh!…Ahh!!" My lover screams.

Once I feel her hand on my head, I know that she has had enough. I let her rest. I move back up her body and lay my head on her chest listening as her rapidly beating heart slows down.

"Thank you. That was wonderful, you're got me to the point where I can't get enough of you. But you know that."

"Yes, that's my intention, than you can never say no to me?" I reply.

We both fall asleep in the motel room that we use quite frequently for our rendezvous. After a brief nap and a quick shower, we put on our clothes.

"Are you still hungry?" I ask.

"Yes… for you," walking over to me giving me a long passionate kiss.

"Hmm, I love your lips and your hot mouth. Your tongue leaves me wanting more."

"I love you. I don't want to leave you tonight," my lover says.

"But you have to, just as I have to. I love you too."

"Seriously though do you want to get something to eat before going home?" I ask again.

"No, I'll find something at home. Trying to eat with you sitting across from me will make me hungry for something food will not satisfy. Thanks anyway."

"I'll call you later," my lover says.

"I'll be waiting," I said as I watch her open the door of the motel room and close it behind her.

Damn! The more I'm with her the more I want her. It's like a craving, addiction and I can't get enough of her to satisfy me.

I need her. I want her and I'll do anything, I mean anything to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, Spencer how is work going?" Arthur asks.

"It's fine dad, I've been promoted to chief editor of the weekend edition at the newspaper."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"It's okay I just wanted to do a different kind of writing, not writing for a newspaper."

Knock, Knock.

"Sorry to disturb you Arthur, but you asked me to remind you of the two-thirty meeting in the conference room."

"Thank you Ashley." "Spencer you know Ashley's been here with Carlin Enterprises for three years as my executive assistant now?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her father, "Yeah, yeah, I'm so thrilled for you both. Spencer said trying to ignore her father's comment while boldly leering at Ashley's body.

"She knows Arthur, Spencer's showing how apathetic she can be."

"Yes I know! Spencer I was just trying to point out how happy Ashley seems to be, working here for Carlin Enterprises. She's been here three years that's longer than any of my other assistants who worked for me. We are one big happy family. Aren't we Ashley?"

"Yes Arthur, but Spencer has to find that out for herself."

"Dad I know Ashley's been your executive assistant for three years now. I've been coming to your office twice a month for the past three years to visit you and you ask me if I knew that she's been with you for three years that's like asking me if I know her," Spencer said annoyed.

Ashley shakes her head silently at Spencer to stop her ranting.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm just a little frustrated."

"I'm sorry Spencer is their anything I can do?"

"No dad you're not the one who can help me," Spencer said her eyes on Ashley the whole time.

Ashley noticing Spencer eyeing her began rushing her boss out of his office "Arthur the meeting, it's two twenty-seven."

"Oh yes, I'll see you later sweetheart." "You and Franklin will be at the dinner party tonight right?"

"Yes dad."

"Okay Spencer, bye. Ashley I need you at this meeting, you coming?"

"Yes sir, I'm right behind you," Ashley said looking at Spencer mouthing "sorry" to her.

Spencer rolls her eyes in frustration. "Shit!" All I wanted was a few minutes, now I have to wait until this evening. Dad's conference meetings can last forever. If I wait I'll be late getting home tonight to dress for the party and if I'm late I'll have to listen to Franklin's nonstop ranting about being on time. I better get going.

/

The dinner party given by the Carlin's at the Carlin estate was in high gear. It was an intimate party consisting of fifteen to twenty of Arthur and Paula's closest friends and family.

"Clay my son I'm glad you made it."

"Me too I thought we were going to be late. I received a phone call that took awhile."

"Chelsea you're looking lovely tonight," Arthur said. "Thank you Mr. Carlin," Chelsea said.

"Is Glen here yet dad?" Clay asked.

"Yes, he's in the study on the phone. Why?"

"You know about the confusion with the products going to South America yesterday. I mentioned it at the meeting yesterday. Well I found out what the confusion was and I wanted to talk to Glen about it," Clay said.

"Good, I'll come with you. Paula honey, I'll be in the study with Glen and Clay."

Paula nods from across the room. Seeing more guests arriving, Paula goes to greet them. "Aiden, Sylvia how good of you to come."

"Thank you for inviting us Paula," Aiden said, leering at Paula.

"Aiden you look very handsome tonight," Paula said eyeing him hungrily.

"Thank you Paula."

"Sylvia I love your dress, very stylish." "Thank you Paula."

"Oh! Excuse me I see more guests arriving. Ashley, Tony I'm glad you could make it tonight."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Paula," Ashley said.

"Tony you're not operating on some famous starlet tonight."

"No Paula that was this morning. Very hush, hush I might add," Tony said.

"Ashley that dress is to die for and very revealing. Who's the designer dear?"

"Dolce & Gabbana," Ashley said.

"Nice, Tony you're going to have to keep the men off your wife tonight. My husband included. I'm sure."

"Hmm! Yes I think you're right Paula," Tony said eyeing his wife. "I approve of what my wife is wearing. She looks… very sexy tonight."

Ashley rolled her eyes, she knew Tony would not be jealous of what she had on or how revealing it was. That's how he feed his ego. Men and women leering at her did not offend him but it offended her. She was her husband's advertisement and she was expected by him to dress the part when they were in public together.

"Speaking of husband's, Paula where is yours?" Ashley asked.

"Oh! He's in the study with Glen and Clay probably discussing business. I swear that's all he thinks about."

Ashley smirked knowing that was not all Arthur thought about or did when Paula wasn't around.

"Well I'll just mingle a little Paula."

"Good girl, you can help me entertain the guests who are already here. You know most of the people."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to call that daughter of mine and find out why she's late getting here. She was supposed to help me meet and greet the guests."

"Oh! Spencer hasn't arrived yet?"

"No! I swear she does this to irritate me."

/

"Spencer we are late. You know I don't like to be late."

"Yes I know Franklin and we are not that late."

"Didn't your mother want you to help her greet the guests?"

Ring, Ring.

"See I bet that's her calling now," Franklin said.

"Well then, why don't you go and answer it dear," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Hello!"

"Franklin where are you and Spencer?" "Spencer is still getting dressed… Paula."

"Ugh… that girl will be the death of me. Put her on the phone."

"Spencer phone," Franklin said.

"Yes mother, we are on our way."

"How long Spencer, dinner will be served in twenty minutes?"

"We only live seven minutes away from you. We're walking out the door now. Bye. Come on Franklin lets go before she gives me a little sister or brother."

"Spencer I don't know why you do this. You know it irritates your mother and it irritates me. You need to learn to be on time. What if I did that with the musicians in my orchestra?"

Spencer was not listening to her husband. Sighing she looks out the window of the car. She learned six months ago to tune him out during his rants.

Spencer's POV

He complains and whines about everything. Why doesn't he relax and just go with the flow. We've only been married a year and I'm sick of him already. I should have not let my mother talk me into this arranged marriage, I didn't want to get married, at least not to Franklin but she insisted and a marriage took place. Franklin is nice but I don't love him. I only married him to make my mother happy. Franklin is thirty-five years old, ten years older than me. Conductor with the symphony orchestra and not very receptive to change. I knew when my mother introduced us, he took an interest in me because at that time he was trying to improve his image with the symphony orchestra directors and what better way than to get married, that showed them stability in his life, he thought. It's not working and I want out.

/

"Spencer thank God, you're finally here, now go mingle. Make yourself useful before dinner."

Spencer looks around the room not wanting to mingle with anyone in particular. "Mom! Where is dad, Glen and Clay?"

"Still in the study discussing whatever. Aiden, why don't you go and get them out of there," Paula asks.

"Oh no! Not me. I fear the wrath of Mr. Carlin and I am not ashamed to admit that."

"Oh brother," Ashley said, "wimpy much."

Spencer laughed, looking slyly at Ashley's dress. "My, my Ashley if that dress was anymore revealing you wouldn't have anything on."

Ashley returns Spencer's sly glance. "You think it's too revealing Spencer," she replies with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not if you're trying to seduce someone. Are you trying to seduce someone Ashley because I don't think Tony would appreciate it?"

"Speaking of seducing your dress doesn't leave much to the imagination either," Ashley said, "what would Franklin think?"

"She's right Spencer that dress is too revealing," Paula said. "How did Franklin let you walk out of the house with that on?"

"Franklin could care less about what I wear. I could have on baggy pants hanging off my ass or a revealing dress like I have on tonight, he just doesn't care, besides I'm a big girl and I decide what I wear."

Spencer and Ashley would have continued their bantering but Paula insisted Ashley go and interrupt her husband and sons. "Ashley, please go and get those men out of the study."

"Fine Paula," Ashley said tearing her eyes away from Spencer and Spencer's very revealing dress.

Knock, Knock!

"Come in," Arthur's voice being heard outside the door. Ashley walks in.

"Arthur, Paula wants you and your sons back in the livingroom immediately. Dinner is going to be served in ten minutes."

"Thank you Ashley", clearing his throat, "I must say Ashley you look good enough to eat in that dress. Did you wear that dress to stroke Tony's ego or to seduce someone? Hmm! Who's the lucky man you're obviously trying to trap? Aiden, perhaps?"

"No! not even close, Arthur and I don't do traps. Seduction maybe, traps never."

"Well you know Aiden wants you," Arthur said.

"Yeah I'm sure he's drooling at the mouth about now," Glen said. "I wonder what Sylvia thinks about her husband drooling over another woman?"

Ashley gives Arthur a look, "what do you think Sylvia thinks about Aiden drooling over me Arthur?"

Arthur scowls. "No comment. Let's go before Paula puts out a search party."

"He didn't care for that comment much, did he Ashley?" Glen whispered.

"No and you better watch yourself tonight. Dealing with your father's mistress is dangerous."

"You're the one to talk, when you and…" "GLEN!" Ashley said loudly.

"What's the problem Ashley?" Arthur asked. "Nothing Glen was trying to get fresh with me."

/

"Alright everyone dinner is served," Paula announced, now that her husband and sons had made a reappearance. Everyone went into the large dining room searching for their seats. Paula thought it would be interesting to sit some of her guests in pre-arranged seats.

The seating went like this: Paula and Arthur were at opposite ends of the long dining room table, Aiden sat to Paula's right, Glen sat to Paula's left. Sylvia was on Arthur's right and Clay was to Arthur's left with Chelsea seated next to him. Franklin sat next to Sylvia, Tony sat directly across from Spencer while Ashley sat next to Spencer. The rest of the seating put each wife with their husband or significant other.

Everyone was enjoying the eight course meal and making small talk.

"So Arthur how's the import/export business doing," one of his guests asked.

"Well considering the recession that we are in it's doing fine. We're having some problems with a couple of outside countries but all in all we're still making money."

"Ashley you're looking ravishing tonight," Aiden said leering at her.

"Thank you Aiden, she said glancing in Sylvia's direction."

Spencer laughed quietly, getting Ashley's attention. "Aiden don't you think Spencer is looking ravishing also?"

"Well… yes but I didn't want to offend my boss and his wife by making such a statement in their presence."

"Oh, but you would offend my husband."

"Who?...Tony. Well I'll apologize then. Tony old man I'm very sorry if I've offended you."

"No offense taken… old man, I have a very attractive wife who looks good in little or nothing, you are welcomed to keep ogling her as long as you don't touch."

Spencer rolling her eyes, wondered why Ashley stayed with Tony. He was obnoxious and could careless if men leered at his wife as long as it made him look good. He was too vain for Ashley.

"Franklin I was surprised you could make this dinner party I thought you would be orchestrating tonight."

"That's next Friday Paula and I hope you and Arthur are still planning on coming."

"Of course dear, we love the symphony and adore you. You're a wonderful son-in-law. Isn't he Arthur?"

"Uh…sure Paula," Arthur said while squeezing Sylvia's thigh under the table. Turning his attention to his daughter, "Spencer that dress you're wearing is much too revealing."

"Dad I am a grown woman, why are you bringing this up now?" Spencer said still annoyed with the statement her mother just made regarding Franklin.

"Because I'm looking at you with your skin exposed to everyone."

"Ashley's skin is exposed and you haven't said anything to her."

"Ashley is not my daughter."

"Whatever dad," Spencer snapped back. "Don't take that tone with me Spencer."

"Arthur," Paula said trying to diffuse the conversation. "I invited the Davies to one of our golf outings in two weeks, since they couldn't make the dinner tonight. Where did they go Ashley dear?"

"They're in Italy, he went to listen to some Italian band, she just wanted to go to Italy. I can't believe my father would go all the way to Italy to listen to some unknown band when there are lots of talented bands here in the United States."

"Oh, well I can't argue with that, but at least Christine got a trip out of it," Paula said.

"Spencer I want to see you in my office tomorrow," Arthur ordered.

"What for?" Spencer asked. "I rather not discuss it among our guests."

"Oh! But you would rather embarrass me about my dress in front of your guests."

"Spencer!" Paula said.

Spencer got up from the table to leave. "Excuse me."

Franklin should have followed his wife but decided to keep quiet and watch the drama unfold. "Spencer come back here," Arthur demanded with a raised voice.

Ashley got up out of her seat, "I'll go see about her Arthur, since it doesn't look like Franklin is going to."

Franklin nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you Ashley," Arthur said glaring at Franklin.

Spencer went up to the room that was hers before she got married to Franklin. No resemblance of her existence was left inside. Paula wasted no time in redecorating it once Spencer was gone. Ashley had lost sight of Spencer's whereabouts but knew where to look for her.

"Spencer…" Ashley whispered.

"What took you so long," Spencer said. Grabbing Ashley by her waist pulling her tightly into her. "I hope you brought your lipstick with you because I want to kiss you," Spencer said.

"No, I didn't, it's downstairs in my purse." "Ashley! Why are you wearing it so heavy?"

"Habit, sorry."

Spencer still holding Ashley tight, nuzzling her neck, "you smell go enough to eat, I want you so bad. You're all I thought about all day. Did you wear this dress for me?"

"Yes… and I've missed you too, so much I ache."

Spencer starts to caress Ashley's earlobe with her tongue moving back to her neck, licking at the crook. "Don't bite me Spencer," Ashley said giving her access to her neck. "It's hard for me to explain to Tony where the bruises come from, although I love it when you do bite me but tonight is not the night."

"Sorry Ashley you make me loose control. I can't help myself," Spencer said. Raising Ashley's dress up using her fingertips to trace circles on her upper thighs, moving towards the insides of them. "Spencer…" Ashley whispered, "we can't… not here."

"Hmm! Yes we can." Spencer moved her free hand to Ashley's now exposed breast, not that it took very much effort to free it from it's confinement. Pulling and squeezing her nipple, Ashley moaned. "Spencer… stop… hmm…yes, so good. No, no we can't…"

"Just let me taste you Ashley, you wore that dress now I'm hot as hell," she whispered moving back to Ashley's ear. Tugging at her earlobe with her teeth. Ashley had unknowingly spread her legs wider to give Spencer better access. Putting both hands on Spencer's face, Ashley pulled Spencer into a hot passionate open mouth kiss. "Hmm!…" Spencer moaned. "Spencer…I need you," Ashley said.

Spencer went down between Ashley's legs placing one leg over her shoulder and immediately attacked Ashley's hot wet center. "Ah! Spencer… yes… hmm."

"Ashley you taste so good." Spencer continued to ravish Ashley's hot center. "Spencer, please… inside me." Spencer placed three fingers at the opening and plunged them in. First moving slow than faster. "Yes… yes… there… almost." Spencer could feel Ashley's legs begin to tremble, she knew she was close, very close. "Spencer…ugh!" Ashley grabbed Spencer's head and held on for dear life. "Ahh! Spencer," Ashley said breathless.

Spencer made her way back up her lover's body and received a long and passionate kiss from Ashley. "Damn!... Spencer you have ruined me for my husband. What am I going to do with you?"

"Ashley…" Spencer said in a low panting voice trying to come down from her own heighten ecstasy. "You make me come just by hearing you moan and scream my name. We better freshen up and get back downstairs before…"

Knock, knock!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spencer and Ashley both stared at each other, than at the door. "Ashley go into the bathroom and freshen up. I'll see who it is." Spencer takes a look in Ashley's direction making sure she was in the bathroom, opens the door hoping that the person on the other side did not want to enter the bedroom, since the smell of sex was still in the room.

"Yes… oh, it's only you. Glen what do you want?"

"You owe me little sister." "Owe you? How?" "Because mommy dearest was on her way up here to see what you two were doing. After daddy dearest complained that you two were gone too long. Where's Ashley?"

"She's freshening up," Spencer said.

"Hmm, freshening up huh! Maybe you should freshen the room too, It smells like someone was having sex in here." After Glen says that, Ashley comes out of the bathroom fresh and ready to be sociable again.

Glen just looks at her smirking. "What Glen?" Ashley said. "Why don't you two divorce your husbands so you can be together?"

"You know that's not possible Glen." "Why is that not possible Ashley?" Spencer asks her lover.

"Spencer we don't have time for this conversation, we need to get back downstairs before someone else comes up here." Spencer whirls around to leave out the door when Ashley grabs her arm. "Spencer don't be mad, we just had mind blowing earth rocking sex and that was a quickie, don't let anger ruin it. Meet me tomorrow at the diner so we can talk."

"Talk… Ashley you know what I want. I'm tired of talking, I want you to leave Tony and be with me. See we've talked now it's just a matter of doing, isn't that right Glen?"

"Oh no! Don't put me in the middle of your lover's quarrel. I already know too much."

Glen's POV

How did I get myself mixed up in my sister's love affair? Oh yeah, I caught them coming out of that little out of the way motel and made them explain to me why would two married women be coming out of a motel together at two o'clock in the morning. Spencer told me Ashley would usually leave first, then fifteen minutes later she'd leave, but they were making out again when they should have been leaving and they found themselves rushing to get to their destinations before it got later. I was coming from a one night when I saw them. 'Well, well what do we have here? Good morning, _Mrs_. Davies-Scott and _Mrs_. Carlin-Pierce, I said emphasizing the word Mrs. Fancy meeting you two here. Do your husbands know you're here?" "Glen," Ashley had started to say to me but my sister stopped her. "Glen what are you doing here?" "Oh! I'm coming from the room where I just finished having sex with a woman I meet at the bar. Now what were you two doing, hmm?" I said looking at my watch. Spencer just glared at me and Ashley looked like she was lost and in a hurry to leave. "Come on there's a diner over there, lets go get some coffee, then I want you two to start explaining." "I don't have time for this Spencer I'm already late," Ashley said speaking to Spencer. "All right Ashley you go on, I'll explain to Glen and please text me that you've gotten home okay." Then my sister just kissed Ashley on the lips, not once but several times right in front of me and Ashley did not back away from it. "Come on Glen, let's get that coffee."

/

"Spencer please meet me… please, don't make me beg."

"Fine Ashley, I'll meet you. The usual place and time?" Spencer asked.

"Yes… Spencer."

"Ashley don't keep me waiting, if you have trouble getting away call me." Spencer turns towards the bathroom, "you two can go ahead I need to freshen up a bit before going back downstairs," she said looking at her lover and her brother.

"We'll wait Spence," Glen said, "just don't take too long, mommy and daddy dearest are waiting. Turning to look at Ashley, so do you love my sister?"

The thought of loving Spencer put a smile on Ashley's face, "yes, Glen I love her very much. My love for her runs deep into my soul."

"So why don't you get a divorce from Tony, you know Spencer won't let Tony hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of. I can tell she loves you. How long do you think it's gonna take before your husbands notice something going on between you two?"

"Glen it's not that easy, it's not me I'm afraid of Tony hurting, it's Spencer. For me to leave him for Spencer would make him do something crazy. Maybe even hire someone to kill her just for his pride's sake. It's not so much that he loves me, it's just that his ego is bigger than the prick in his pants."

"Spencer can take care of herself and you Ashley, have no doubts about that."

"Okay I'm ready," Spencer said looking at her lover and her brother. "Why the serious faces did I miss something?"

"No sweetie lets get back downstairs."

/

"Well it's about time, I thought we were going to have to send someone for all three of you," Paula said.

"Sorry!" All three said. "Anyway dinner is over, shall we all adjourn to the livingroom for coffee and wine?" Paula asks.

"Ashley…" Tony said pulling her away from the crowd. "What took you so long upstairs with Spencer?"

Ashley looked Tony directly in the eye, "she was upset it took a while to calm her down, she needed time to pull herself together and she wanted to talk, so I listened."

"You needed to remove your lipstick to talk?" Tony asked.

"You would notice the lipstick gone from my lips. You never notice anything else. I guess that's the plastic surgeon in you. For your information the lipstick was eaten off during dinner and I haven't had time to freshen it up, are you satisfied now," Ashley said pulling her arm out of her husband's grasp.

"For now my dear Ashley… for now."

Spencer watched Ashley and her husband's conversation from across the room. "Bastard, I wish she would just leave him. He's obnoxious, vain and a pathetic wannabe plastic surgeon to the almost rich and not quite famous. He's not even in the same class as Ashley."

After another hour of conversation and mingling, Spencer was ready to go. "Mom, dad I have to get up early tomorrow, so Franklin and I are leaving."

"We are?" Franklin questioned. "Yes," Spencer said.

"Spencer tomorrow is Saturday," Arthur said.

"I know dad, there are some articles going into the Sunday magazine and I have to edit them or they won't be in the magazine," Spencer explained giving her father that, are you satisfied with my answer look.

"Fine Spencer but I still want to see you in my office tomorrow."

"Oh! You're going into your office Saturday and its okay, but let me go…"

"Spencer!" Ashley called jumping into the conversation, not wanting father and daughter to have another confrontation.

"Yes Ashley," Spencer said daring to look at her lover. "Just be _careful_ going home."

"Thank you Ashley, the same goes for you, she said calming down. Franklin I'm ready let's go." Goodbyes having been said to everyone, Spencer and Franklin leave for home.

Ashley and her husband followed suit ten minutes later.

/

Saturday morning and Ashley is in Arthur's office going over contracts. "That was a nice dinner party you and Paula gave last night," Ashley said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. That's what Paula does best, give parties. Sorry for the confrontation with Spencer."

"Arthur why do you argue with your daughter like that and in front of strangers?"

"Those people were not strangers and my daughter does things to irk me and her mother, like wearing that dress."

"Arthur admit it she looked beautiful in that dress. It accentuated her hourglass figure. The dress also brought out the color of her eyes. They seem to sparkle at times," Ashley said not realizing she had closed her eyes talking about Spencer to Arthur.

Arthur gave Ashley a strange look as she continued talking about his daughter. "You talk like you're in love with her. Are you Ashley?"

Ashley clearing her throat, "I'm married Arthur why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know sometimes it's the way you look at her or the way she looks at you. Are you gay Ashley?" Arthur asked studying Ashley's reaction to his question.

"No! don't be ridiculous."

"Sylvia says you and my daughter look like two love-starved teenagers when you're together."

"Don't talk to me about what Sylvia said. That's your whore and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from talking about me or Spencer to her," Ashley said angry with her boss.

"Fine Ashley I'm sorry I won't talk about you two anymore to Sylvia."

Ashley was at her desk clearing away things so she could go home. "Ashley…" Spencer said seductively.

"Spencer it's about time your father's been waiting for you."

"And he can wait a little longer," Spencer said caressing Ashley's cheek. "How is my lover today?"

"Fine, are we still meeting tonight?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Yes I'll be there, will you?"

"Of course Spencer. Your father's inside, I have to go now."

Spencer smirked hoping they will do more than talk tonight as she watched Ashley leave through the door.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Arthur said.

"Here I am. What did you want?" Spencer said already defensive.

"Have a seat Spencer, why so defensive I haven't said anything yet. So, Spencer did you enjoy the dinner party last night?"

"It was okay dad, you know I never really enjoy those dinner parties. I don't know why you and mom always insist that I be there."

"It shows unity in our family Spencer. I want people to see that we are a tight knit family. You hurt one you hurt us all. We are Carlin's and we stick behind one another no matter what."

"Then why did you argue and embarrass me in front of those people if you were trying to impress them with our quote unquote family unity? You made me look like a sixteen year old who can't make decisions for herself."

"Spencer I apologize for that, but you totally took me by surprise with that dress you had on. You are my daughter, you think I want men leering at you in my presence? I'm surprise Franklin let you out with that dress on."

"I could be out in public naked and Franklin wouldn't blink an eye. He just doesn't care about anything I do or wear. Dad…"

"Yes, Spencer."

"I… I want to get a divorce from Franklin. I don't love him. I should have never married him, it was a mistake."

"Does Franklin know you want a divorce?"

"No, not yet I plan on telling him soon."

"So what was the purpose of wearing the revealing dress, if not for Franklin? Is there someone's attention you were trying to attract Spencer. I'm not that old that I don't know what women do to get someone's attention. So who is it?"

"Um… no one dad I just wanted to wear the dress. I wanted to look sexy so I wore it. Look is this, what you wanted me here for or is there something else?"

"Spencer I want you to come and work for me. You've had your fun at the newspaper and you've made some valuable contacts, which will be good for us when you start working in the PR department, I plan on having you run."

"Ugh… here we go again, dad we have been over this a hundred times, I don't want to work for Carlin Enterprises. That will just allow you to have more control over me."

"Spencer this is a family business and I want my family, all my family to work here. Not working at somebody else's job," Arthur said getting a little irritated with his daughter.

Spencer got up from her seat, "I have somewhere else to be in fifteen minutes. May I go now?"

"Of course Spencer but this discussion is not over."

"It never is dad, have a good evening."

/

"Alright Mrs. Crane I'm going to remove the bandages now. Ah! Yes, very nice. Very nice indeed," Tony said, smiling and looking at the boob job he did on his patient. "Go stand in front of the mirror Mrs. Crane and gaze at the new you."

Dr. Tony Scott was thirty-four year old plastic surgeon with a lucrative medical practice. The rich and famous mostly women, that's who he catered to. Those were the ones who could afford him. If they couldn't come to him, he went to them. Tony was a struggling surgeon a year ago, until he met Ashley in his office one day. She was picking her mother up from his office after her appointment. For some reason Christine thought she wanted her lips enlarged. Tony couldn't believe how beautiful Ashley was and that her beauty was all natural. So he pursued her until she relented to a date. Ashley didn't care for him much when they first met but then realized he was fun to be with and not bad to look at. Jet black hair, very tanned skin, tall with a muscular body and hazel color eyes.

During one of their many dates he took her to a celebrity party, they drank hard and danced most of the night away. Two months later Ashley discovered she was pregnant and Tony insisted on marrying her. Of course, Tony had another motive as to why he wanted to marry Ashley, her beauty. He realized it was the perfect advertisement for his practice and just as he predicted his practice did grow using Ashley looks to entice women to change their looks through plastic surgery.

"Oh! Doctor you are a miracle worker, they look fantastic," Mrs. Crane said admiring her newly enlarged breasts.

"Yes I know," still admiring his work and admiring Mrs. Crane. Mrs. Crane was fiftyish but could pass for someone in her mid thirties. The only interest Tony had in Mrs. Crane was the plastic work he had performed on her. "Now, my nurse will give you instructions on what to do the first three days, after that you're free to show the world if you like."

"Thank you, Dr. Scott."

"Dr. Scott your wife is on line one," his nurse said.

"Okay, Mrs. Crane, if you have any problems don't hesitate to call me." Then he leaves her to answer the call.

"Yes, Ashley…"

"Are you coming home tonight Tony?"

"Why do you have a hot date tonight or something?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Ashley was annoyed with her husband's comment but decides not to pursue it any further, "I wanted to know if I should keep dinner warm for you."

"No Ashley I won't be home tonight, I have to fly out to San Francisco to meet Angel. She wants another lip and nose job so I told her I would fly there and evaluate her."

"I don't know why they don't come to you Tony," Ashley said.

"As much money as I charge them, I have no problem going to them. My suitcase is already here so I'll be leaving from the office. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Tony I just… hello!"

Ashley's POV

Stupid bastard hung up on me. I don't believe he's going to evaluate someone's nose, he's probably meeting his girlfriend. Why doesn't he just divorce me than he can be with whomever he wants and I can be with Spencer? Spencer thinks I can just ask Tony for a divorce and he'll give it to me. She doesn't realize how huge Tony's ego is, that man will not let me go easily and to leave him to be with a woman and that woman being Spencer Carlin, hell no that would destroy his manhood totally.

I only married him because I was pregnant and he insisted that we get married. He said he was not having a bastard child, he believed in taking care of his responsibilities. I wish I knew then he meant getting nannies and sending them away to school for someone else to take care of them. Because he was not going to be around to help raise them and he didn't want me to be take care of them. He said I was too beautiful to take care of babies. I should have left his ass after I lost the baby. We've been married a whole year and he still doesn't try to understand my feelings. It's all about him, his patients, his practice and his inflated ego. I am sick of Tony and I want to leave him but I'm afraid of what he might do.

Since he's going on an overnight trip I wonder if Spencer can stay the night with me. I'll make reservations at the motel just in case she can. We need to talk, but all I want to do is fuck her brains out. After that quickie, I had with her during the dinner party at her parent's estate I can't think about anything else. I swear that woman is going to be the death of me.

/

Arriving at the diner Spencer sees Ashley already sitting at a booth. She walks over to her and slides onto the seat. "So Spencer how did it go with your father?"

"Hmm! The usual, he doesn't understand why I do the things I do and he keeps harping on that I want you working for me thing. I just want to strangle him every time he brings that up."

"Spencer don't feel that way your father's just…" "Trying to control me and my life like my mother. I swear those two deserve each other. I'm hungry did you order?"

"Yes to go?"

"To go?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes, Tony went to San Francisco for the night on business, can you…"

"Yes… when's the food coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: I guess I should have warned you earlier about the contents of this story in the beginning of Ch.1. So here's your warning a little late. If you are offended by Adult situations, please do not read. **

**Chapter 4**

Paula steps off the elevator and walks towards the condo at the end of the hall, Unit number 1012. She reaches into the flower stand that sat by the door and searches for the key. Finding it she puts it in the keyhole and unlocks the door. Looking around the apartment she puts her purse, coat and keys on the couch and walks towards the bedroom where she hears the shower running. Walking towards the bathroom she opens the shower door, "Well, hello handsome."

He turns around to find his blonde lover eyeing him hungrily. "You're early," he said.

"Only by ten minutes," she said. "How much longer are you going to be in there? I'm desperately hungry," Paula said staring at his manhood.

"I'll be out in a minute, why don't you pour us something to drink and get out of those clothes while I dry off."

"Fine, what would you like?" "Grey Goose straight, no ice," he said.

As she lays on the bed waiting and drinking her cognac, Paula picks up a magazine and begins to read, but stops and puts it down when her lover walks into the bedroom.

"Aiden how many times do I have to tell you, leave the towel in the bathroom, you don't need it in here. I want to see all of you. Now take that towel off from around your waist so I can see my friend. Yes… yes, come to mama," she said grabbing his ass, squeezing.

"Hold it, can I get a sip of my drink first?"

"No! You can drink it later loverman, now come here and satisfy me."

"Paula you make me so hot when you talk like that."

Aiden lies down next to Paula and begins kissing her neck while gently caressing her breast, pinching her nipple. Moving his mouth across her jaw, he places a hot and wanton kiss on her already parted lips. "Hmm! Paula moaned." Tongues thrashing in each other's mouth exploring. Moving down leaving her lips, Aiden grabs onto Paula's other breast and starts sucking and biting her nipple.

"Hmm! Aiden bite it harder."

"Paula you are so kinky," he mumbles against her breast that's still in his mouth. "Aww! Yes!... Aww!...". she screams from pleasure and pain.

Aiden moves his hand down Paula's stomach ever so lightly, down to the insides of her legs feeling in between her thighs, "hmm… Paula you are so wet."

"All for you baby," she said.

Aiden grabs Paula's hand and leads it to his erect manhood. As she stroking it, she guides it between her parted legs to her sopping wet center and puts the tip right at her entrance. Aiden begins thrusting into her, again and again. "Ah!... Aiden… yes… harder, I'm almost there," Paula says gripping his ass and digging her fingernails into his ass cheeks bringing him closer to her.

"Hmp! Hmp!" Aiden panted thrusting one, two more time than releasing his manhood liquid. "Ahh!... Paula," Aiden whispered then fell on top of her. "Wow!" Aiden said, breathless as he got off Paula and looked at her. "You are so hot today."

While resting from their lovemaking, Paula lays with Aiden talking about the night before. "That was a great dinner party last night."

"Yes, I was quite satisfied with it," she said as she stroked her lover's friend.

"Ashley looked hot."

"Ashley, hmm! You want Ashley… Aiden?" Paula said squeezing his manhood a little tighter than necessary.

"Ow! No! Watch it, I was just making a statement. Why would I want her when I have you and my wife? I can do a lot of things but I can't handle three women." _I would love to get Ashley in my bed, I bet she's a wild cat,_ Aiden thought smiling to himself.

"Good boy, right answer," Paula said but she knew he was giving her a load of bullshit. She didn't really care she just wanted him for sex and nothing more. There was no love on her part, just pure lust.

Paula finally gets up and begins putting on her clothes. Aiden watches her from where he was lying and thinks back to when he started his affair with his father's friend and boss's wife.

I wonder how long I can continue this affair with Paula? We've been on and off for seven years. It's getting old. I'm twenty-seven years and I been with Carlin Enterprises since I was eighteen years old. My father and Arthur being best friends, got me a job when I got out of high school. Arthur was eager to give me a position in his company and he treats me like one of his sons. I'm family to him and I feel like part of the family. Now I have this top position in the company, making lots of money along with his sons Glen and Clay, my buddies. But Paula had her sights on me from day one. She chased after me relentlessly until I finally gave into my hormones. At first I felt guilty but Paula was so hot. What was a twenty year old male to do? Meeting her twice a week to do the nasty with her right under Arthur's roof. Scandalous.

That's why I saved my money to buy this condo and meet here. Then Arthur sent me on a business trip to Chicago. That's where I met Sylvia. She was a banking executive and lived on the magnificent mile. It was love at first sight for the both of us. Sylvia looked liked a model, long dirty blonde hair, emerald eyes, tanned complexion, tall and slender. She wears nothing but designer clothes, strictly high maintenance. That's alright I can afford to her. We went to Jamaica to get married and I stopped seeing Paula… for a while. Awhile being until I came back from my honeymoon. Once back I started my affair with Paula again with no guilt involved. I'm greedy I want them both, Paula and Sylvia. Paula does things to me that my wife won't.

Still watching Paula get dress… have you thought about what would happen to us if Arthur should find out I've been banging his wife?

Aiden you are so serious today, nothing's going to happen.

"What makes you think that, you are a Carlin and no one messes with the Carlin women."

Paula didn't want to tell him that Arthur probably already knew she was screwing him. Everyone knew Arthur was screwing Sylvia. Everyone but Aiden. Paula laughs to herself, the man was good in bed but he was stupid. How could he not know his wife was fooling around. I'm going to let him find out all by himself.

/

"Hmm! Ashley touch me here." Ashley moved her mouth to her lover's other breast sucking, nipping at it making it erect. "Yes, your mouth feels so good." Ashley laid on top of her lover, legs entwined. She takes Spencer's lips and savagely devours them with hers. "Hmm!" They both moaned. Lingering at Spencer's mouth playing with her tongue, sucking it, making it flick with her own, chasing. Finally moving down to the crook of Spencer's neck, biting at Spencer's pulse, sucking. "Ashley… yes, you're making me so wet. Please… fuck me now."

"Not yet Spencer, I want to worship your body first, feel it shake and tremble under my fingertips," Ashley said, rubbing circles on her lover's skin moving her hands in between Spencer's legs gently massaging the skin on the inside of her thighs. "Your skin is so soft, Spencer, I love the way it feels under my fingertips."

"Ashley… please." "Not yet Spencer."

Ashley moves down towards her lover's soaked center not quite ready to stroke it yet. She could tell her lover wouldn't last much longer, so she finally put an end to her torture and pushes two fingers inside her hot center. "Ugh!… Ashley…"

While her fingers were working Ashley put her mouth to work, lapping up the wet ecstasy that was Spencer's. "Hmm! Spencer you taste so good, so wet. More than enough for me to handle." "Ugh… Ashley, please harder… yes like that, right there yes… Ahh! Ashley… shit."

Ashley moves over Spencer's trembling body holding her until she comes down from her heighten ecstasy. "Oh my God! Ashley… there are no words to describe the way you make love to me," Spencer said still breathless.

"That's because it is love Spencer. I'm not just fucking you when I touch you, I'm making love to you. I love you."

"Well give me a few minutes and I'll reciprocate those feelings. I love you too."

"Gladly, we have all night."

"You realize in the six months we've been together this is our first whole night together," Spencer said to Ashley. " I get to wake up in the morning with you in my arms."

"Yes, I'm going to cherish this moment forever."

"Ashley?…"

"Mmhmm!…"

"I'm going to ask Franklin for a divorce," Spencer said, now looking at her lover for a reaction to what she just confessed.

"What! Why?"

"Why?… because I'm in love with you, that's why. I don't love Franklin and Franklin doesn't love me."

"What makes you say that Spencer?"

"I don't know just a feeling I have. I think he's having an affair of his own or he's… gay. Ashley did you hear me?"

"Yes, Spencer I heard you. Let's get some rest, we can talk about it later." Spencer closed her eyes and was soon asleep. But sleep did not come to Ashley as quickly, she didn't know what she was going to do if Spencer left Franklin and she didn't leave Tony. She didn't want to lose Spencer, but if she stayed married to Tony she knew she would lose her. Damn! She thought, what I'm I going to do.

**A/N: Lexi you are good. No offense taken. I'm trying to give this story that soap opera flavor. Don't care much for The Young and Restless though. **

**To everyone reading, this chapter sucks a little. Trying to work all the characters in.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter deals mostly with Ashley's thoughts as she watches Spencer sleep regarding how they met and ended up in the situation they are in. Spencer's thoughts will come in future a chapter. And I'll tone down the intimate encounters so no one is offended. But not this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Ashley's POV with Flashback…

I can't lose Spencer now it's taken us two years to get this far, whether it be right or wrong I love her. It's been three years since meeting Spencer, six months since Spencer and I have been lovers. I can't believe how fast time has gone by, I feel like I've known her forever. I remember when I first met her. I was twenty-three when I was hired to be her father's executive assistant at Carlin Enterprises. The first day she walked through the door I was instantly attracted to her, captivated by her smile and those eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear sunny day. I don't think I had ever seen eyes so blue. She would come by a couple of times a month to visit with her father stopping by my desk to ask if he was available for her to see him. When she looked at me it was like she was looking into my soul, I was mesmerized.

One day after several months of our first meeting, she came by her father's office and instead of asking to see him, she asked me out to lunch. Of course, I immediately said yes. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know why she had such an affect on me. We ended up becoming fast friends spending all our free time together, going to lunch and dinner together, going to the beach. But mostly we would spend quiet time at each other's home.

I had never considered myself as gay and never thought about being with a woman until I met Spencer. Everyday that I spent with her my feelings deepened for her. Everytime we were near each other all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and those feelings frightened me.

One evening Spencer and I were spending a quiet evening at my apartment sitting on the couch watching movies and sipping on wine. When suddenly she leaned towards me and kissed me on my lips. On my God! Her lips were so soft. All I could think about was kissing her back and that's what I did with all the passion I had in me for her. But I was afraid of what I was feeling for her and I told her. She confessed that she wanted to be more than friends, but said it was okay if I didn't feel the same way. She wanted to at least continue being friends as long as it was alright with me having her as a friend who was gay. I was okay with that I thought until the kiss. I started thinking, could I be gay too. I couldn't be gay, I've only felt this way with Spencer and what would my parents think of me. Eventually our relationship did change.

Especially after I met Tony, a plastic surgeon who had just started his own practice. We met when I picked up my mother at his office. She had an appointment to get her lips enlarged. He told me I was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. I remember he wanted to take me out when we first met but I wasn't feeling it. I just wasn't interested. I was still trying to sort out the feelings I was having for Spencer but Tony persisted and we began dating. I realized being with Tony allowed me to run away from my feelings for her.

Spencer and I still remained friends but we were not as close as before. I wanted her to meet Tony and maybe become friends. But it didn't work out very well. They seem not to like each other. One day Tony told me he felt Spencer was a threat to our relationship and I should stop spending so much time with her, eventhough the time we did spend was very little. So I stopped spending any time with Spencer and began seeing more and more of Tony. One thing lead to another and I got pregnant. I told Tony and he insisted we get married. With pressure from him and my father to get married, I finally relented and married him, but I was not happy. I knew I had made mistake marrying him but it was too late. The only thing I looked forward to was the baby I was expecting.

Then two months after I got married to Tony, Spencer married Franklin a man her mother introduced her to. I couldn't believe it. Spencer was gay, why did she get married? She came to her father's office to see him before her wedding, but he was in a meeting. I remember asking Spencer to have lunch with me, something we hadn't done in a long time.

"How are you doing with your pregnancy?" She asked me. At the time I thought everything was fine. "Good, Spencer. Why are you marrying Franklin?" I asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, "my mother arranged it. She got all caught up in the hoopla with your wedding to Tony and talking to your mother about you and Tony and having her grandbaby got my mother all excited. She felt it was time I got married and start making babies. Making babies… can you see my mother as a grandmother… _please_? The woman doesn't have a maternal bone in her body. I haven't told her that I'm gay and since you're married, what difference does it make if she never finds out? She doesn't need to know now."

Spencer looked at me straight in the eye, "I only want you and I can't have you. So why not get married."

"But Spencer you don't love him."

"No, I don't. I'm doing this to please my mother, at least she'll be happy. Do you love Tony?" She asked me, staring at me waiting for my answer. "I… the baby needs a father," is all I said and she left it at that. I lost the baby the next month.

I had a miscarriage three months after my wedding and a month after Spencer's wedding. I was devastated. Married life with Tony was becoming unbearable. I realized I didn't love him. He couldn't even comfort me after I lost the baby. So I went to Spencer for comfort and to talk. I didn't realize how much I missed her company. We started spending time together again, going out to the movies, to the beach, just enjoying the time spent with one other. I felt alive again being with her. Then we began meeting at this quaint little out of the way diner. We would talk for hours there or just sit in silence looking at each other. One evening we were leaving to go home when we decided to go to the motel that was next door to the diner instead. We made love half the night. It was beautiful the way she touched me. She made me feel loved.

I finally realized I loved Spencer. I was in love with Spencer and I wanted to be with her. Now here we are involved in a full blown love affair, in marriages that neither one of us wants. I don't want to lose her. What a mess we both have gotten ourselves into.

/

By the time Ashley closed her eyes to sleep, Spencer was nibbling at her ear trying to get a rise out of her. Placing her hand on and squeezing an exposed breast she took it into her hot mouth tasting, tracing circles around the nipple making it hard, erect. "Hmm! Spencer your tongue can wake me anytime."

Spencer nuzzled Ashley's neck tasting her, marking her. "Spencer…" Ashley whispered in her lover's ear. Spencer continued to suck her lover's neck feeling her pulse beating faster with each flick of her tongue. Moving back to her mouth Spencer played with her Ashley's tongue sucking on it like a lollipop relishing in the softness of it. Kissing Ashley's chin moving down between the valley of her breasts leaving a trail of wet kisses, she turns her lover onto her stomach using her hands to first massage the smoothness of her back and shoulders, running her hands along the small of her back, kneading her lover's ass like a baker kneads bread. Spencer begins to lick her back with her tongue leaving soft kisses on her shoulders, trailing down the middle lingering at the small of her back licking at the moisture that had begun there. "Hmm!" Spencer moaned.

Spencer continued to knead Ashley's ass, moving her fingertips across her moisten skin. "Hmm, Spencer your hands feel so good." Massaging her lover's skin wasn't enough for Spencer she bent down to lick her lover's ass, she wanted to taste the smooth globes. "Ugh!… Spencer… yes so good." She moved her fingers to her lover's hot wet center lightly caressing her wet slit. "Ahh!… Spencer… please," she screamed.

Spencer begins to feel her lover tremble and she knows she won't last much longer. She stops her ministrations on Ashley and turns her back onto her back and places Ashley's legs over her shoulders. Spencer wasted no time going to the source of her lover's pleasure. She could already smell her arousal. Now she wanted to taste it. Working her way down to that heated source, Spencer felt Ashley's wetness.

"So wet Ashley," Spencer murmured. Spencer removed her fingers replacing them with her mouth taking Ashley hungrily. "Ahh!… Spencer… Ahh!… Yes… Spencer!!" Ashley screamed again. "Spencer!!…" Ashley said still trembling.

Spencer cradles Ashley in her arms as she comes down from her heighten ecstasy.

"Spencer, I love you with all my heart." Then they both fell asleep.

Morning came to find the two lovers wrapped in each other's arms. "Good morning beautiful," Spencer whispered.

"Good morning my love," Ashley whispered. "I love this," Ashley said.

"Love what Ashley," Spencer questioned stifling a yawn and stretching.

"Waking up with you, this feels so right. I feel complete when I'm with you."

"Me too sweetie," Spencer said. "We'll be together, waking up in each other's arms soon. Come on lover, let's take a shower."

/

Before getting on a plane back to L.A. Tony decided to stop by the private detective agency that one of his clients recommended to him.

Here it is Duarte Investigative Agency. "Hi, my name is Tony Scott, I like to speak to the owner, I have an appointment."

"I've got it Angela… Mr. Scott… excuse me, Dr. Scott please come in and have a seat. So what can I do for you Dr. Scott?" Madison said.

"I think my wife is cheating on me," Tony said.

"What makes you thing that?"

"Well one morning I noticed a hickey on her neck, she said it was from a curling iron that slip from her hands and fell on her neck. I'm not stupid, I'm a plastic surgeon don't you think I would know a burn from a hickey?"

"Is that the only suspicion you have Dr. Scott?"

"No, she stays out until two or three o'clock in the morning smelling freshly showered and she's been avoiding my sexual advances towards her lately."

"Okay sounds like you have some very good suspicions. I need your home address and her work schedule, I assume she works."

"Yes, she works for Carlin Enterprises.

"Carlin Enterprises!?" Madison said surprised.

"Yes is there something wrong?"

"No, no! What kind of work does she do there?"

"She's Executive Assistant to the President Arthur Carlin.

Madison dropped her cup of coffee on her desk messing up a few files. "Shit! Look at this mess."

"Are you okay Ms. Duarte?" Tony asked wondering why she got so nervous.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. How long has your wife been working for Mr. Carlin?"

"She's been his assistant for three years now."

"Do you have a current picture of your wife with you?"

"Yes, I have one in my wallet."

"Hmm! She's very beautiful. Is any of this your work doctor?"

"No, that's all natural, she's perfection I could do nothing for her that God himself hasn't already done."

"Alright I have enough to get started. When I get enough evidence I will call you okay?"

"Thank you, how long do you think it'll take?"

"It's always hard to tell, she may not be having an affair. It's a wait and see kinda thing."

"Fine I'll just wait for your call."

"My secretary, Angela has your bill ready, so stop at her desk before you leave Dr. Scott and have her check to make sure we have your correct phone number."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Spencer I want you to quit your job at the newspaper and work with me and your brothers," Arthur said again repeating his same speech to her.

"Dad, please not this again. I told you I did not want to work for you."

"We need someone in Public Relations. The company has been getting a bad rap lately."

"Yes I know my editor wanted me to write a story titled, 'My Gangster Father'. Do you believe that? Daddy are you a gangster?" Spencer said laughing.

Arthur scowled, "what did you say?"

"I told him he was a fucking idiot for asking me and went back to my office."

"Didn't fire you, huh?"

"Nope… for what refusing to write the article or calling him a fucking idiot?"

"Both, Spencer."

"No he's not that stupid. I'm the best writer he's got." "Damn that's too bad, that name calling should have made you jobless," Arthur said.

"You wish," Spencer said.

/

Knock, Knock.

"Arthur, Roger is at my desk fuming about some order he didn't get last week."

"Shit. Okay I'll handle him. I'll be right back Spencer."

"Take your time dad," Spencer said eyeing Ashley with a wanton look, "I'm not going anywhere, yet."

"Ashley! Why don't you… _entertain_ my daughter," he said giving her a strange but knowing look.

Ashley shallows hard, and looks down at the floor. Spencer notices the looks between the two. Arthur shuts the door behind him to handle his client.

"What was that about Ashley? What did he mean by entertain me?"

"I think he knows Spencer."

"Knows, knows what Ashley?"

"You and me, the affair."

"How could he Ashley we're been very careful, except for the little lapse of judgment at the dinner party."

"No Spencer he knows! He's been asking me strange questions about you, little intimate questions as if I would know the answer. Then he would ask me how's my marriage to Tony's been, am I happy."

Spencer gets up from her chair to hold Ashley close to her. "It's okay Ash, he thinks he knows. He's not sure. He's trying to intimidate you into confessing something, don't worry about him. I know my father, the bastard."

"Spencer!!"

"Well he is… having an affair himself and now prying into what he thinks his daughter may be doing. I'll try to rectify the situation Ashley don't worry your pretty head. I promise I'll protect you." Ashley raised her hand to Spencer's face to caress her cheek, liking the softness of it, begins to trace her lips with her thumb.

Gazing into her lover's eyes Ashley moves her lips close to Spencer's slightly opened mouth, "Spencer…" Ashley whispered.

Arthur comes back into the room startling the two women. Arthur smirked at what he almost witnessed, but makes no mention of it. "Well, I got that straighten out. Ashley?"

"Yes sir." "When is my next meeting and with who?" I'm feeling quite happy today, Arthur said smiling at his daughter and Ashley.

"You're clear until four o'clock with your sons."

"You hear that Spencer, a meeting _with my sons_. I would so love to hear Ashley say I have a meeting with my sons _and daughter_," Arthur said still smiling.

Spencer looks over at Ashley than back to her father. "I'll think about it dad. Um… Ashley, could you leave us alone for a minute."

"Certainly Spencer," Ashley leaves closing the door behind her.

Before Spencer could speak, Arthur asks his daughter, "is something going on between you and Ashley?"

"What!" Spencer said.

"Is that why you want to divorce Franklin?"

Spencer looking down finally looks at her father, "uh… dad, don't be ridiculous Ashley is married and I'm still married. I told you I don't love Franklin and I don't want to stay in a loveless marriage anymore. Ashley and I are just friends and you should stop questioning her about things she knows nothing about. What are you trying to do make her quit her job?"

"No Spencer I'm not trying to make her quit her job she's an excellent executive assistant. The best I've had in a long time. I just wanted to know what was going between the two of you. Anyway I won't question her about you again."

"Thank you, are you and mom still coming to the symphony Friday?"

"Yes we'll be there. Ashley and Tony are coming as our guests."

"That's fine, it's getting late I'll see you later dad." Spencer walks out of her father's office and shrugs her shoulders looking at Ashley and whispering, "I don't know what's going in that head of his, but he did say he would stop questioning you about me okay sweetie."

"Yes Spencer."

/

Arthur's POV

Aha, I knew it! I'm almost positive they're having an affair, Spencer wouldn't even answer my question. Now all I need is the proof. My daughter and Ashley… when she said she wanted a divorce from Franklin I knew there had to be somebody else. This may work out to my advantage. Spencer will have to come out to her family if she's going to continue her affair with Ashley and she's going to need the support only I can give her. I can help her when the time comes to deal with her mother because when Paula finds out about her daughter she is going to have a shit fit. I want my daughter working for me, this is a family business and I want all my family working here and Spencer's affair will have her working for me very soon.

I like Ashley she has more backbone than the two men they're married to put together, a fruit and a fake. Ashley is the best executive assistant I've had in a long time besides she's not bad to look at either. If Spencer doesn't agree to work for me she's gonna have to give Ashley up or Ashley will face the consequences of Spencer's reluctance to join the company.

If I have to blackmail my daughter into working for me, than so be it. I will do whatever it takes and Paula will have to accept Spencer's decision to divorce Franklin so she can be with Ashley who just happens to be a woman. Paula is not as opened minded as she pretends to be, she's very judgmental. I'm going to have my work cut out for me handling Paula.

/

"Dr. Scott, it's Madison Duarte, we need to meet so we can go over what I've discovered regarding your wife."

"Okay I'll fly out tonight and meet with you in the morning is that okay? "Yes, that will be fine I'll have Angela clear my schedule so we can discuss the matter."

"Ms. Duarte is she cheating?"

"Well I think you should wait until you get here and we can talk in person."

"Okay fine, that practically answers my question."

"I'll see you when you get here Dr. Scott. Goodbye."

/

"Clay we cannot let Anderson Inc. get the upper hand. They stole that shipment, you know it and I know it. So we need to send a message," Glen said, as he and Clay were walking towards their father's office.

"Ashley! And a good day to ya!" Clay said happily in a poor Scottish accent.

"Good afternoon Clay," Ashley said. "Glen you're not speaking."

"Sorry I was daydreaming about you in my bed."

"Of course you were," Ashley said lightly chuckling. "Where's Aiden, why isn't he here with you? He's supposed to be at this meeting too."

"I haven't seen him all afternoon," Glen said. "Me neither," Clay said.

"Haven't seen who," Aiden said walking up to Ashley's desk.

"You're late Aiden," Ashley said.

"Noo! I'm fashionably early," he chuckled.

"Well laugh on this, chuckle boy, your pants are unzipped and your shirttail is hanging out. Fix yourself before going in to see the boss," Ashley said.

"Maybe you might want to stick your hands down my pants and fix me Ash," Aiden tried to say seductively while Glen and Clay rolled their eyes at the silly man.

"Aiden my name is Ashley… not Ash, don't ever call me that again and fix your own clothes or maybe you should have let the woman that was in your office sucking you off fix your clothes before she left," Ashley said in an icy tone.

"Burrr! Such a cold statement coming from a hot blooded woman," Aiden replied back.

"Aiden sometimes you really make me sick… literally," Ashley said walking towards Arthur's office door.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Your sons and Aiden are here for their meeting Arthur."

"Good send them in."

"If you don't need me anymore this evening, I would like to go home a little early."

"No, no go ahead Ashley, I'll see you tomorrow. Ashley are you going out tonight?"

"No, Tony will be home tonight, so I thought we would just have a quiet dinner together. Why?"

"Oh, just asking, you have a nice evening and Paula wanted me to remind you, not to forget about the symphony tomorrow. I know I'll see you tomorrow but she wanted me to remind you today. She said it was a woman's thing."

"Okay, thank you Arthur, see you tomorrow."

/

At home, Ashley is on the phone to her lover, "Spencer…"

"Ashley, what a pleasant surprise you calling me. I thought you would be busy with Tony tonight."

"No, Tony left me a note saying he will be in San Francisco until tomorrow afternoon."

"San Francisco again, he has a lot of business there huh?"

"Whatever Spencer I really don't care, can you get away tonight?"

"Oh! Whatever for Ashley?"

"I need you Spencer. I want to see you, all of you."

"Hmm! What is it they say when the cat's away the mice will play. Do you want to play with me Ashley?"

"Ugh! Spencer stop playing with me." "Well than tell me what it is that you want Ashley."

"Spencer please, meet me at the motel… I…" "Yes, lover I'm listening."

"Spencer I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you bad. Then I want you to fuck me good and hard. Please Spencer now!"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

/

It's Friday morning and Tony has arrived to Madison's Investigative Agency to get her report.

"So Madison what do you have for me."

"Well your wife is cheating."

"I KNEW IT!! Who is it? I bet it's that bastard Aiden or maybe that idiot Glen."

Madison clearing her throat, "Dr. Scott perhaps you should sit down."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It took my team almost two weeks to get this evidence. I want you to watch the video and tell me if you know any of the people in it other than your wife," Madison said.

"Nothing happened the first few days or so we thought. She goes to this diner three to four times a week, but she never came out with anyone. After staying in the diner for an hour or so, she would end up at the motel next door to the diner. Still we didn't notice her with anyone so I followed her into the diner after a few days to see who she was meeting.

Tony looks closely at the video while Madison continues to talk and explain Ashley's activities. "Hey! I know that blonde woman walking behind Ashley. That's… that's Spencer Carlin-Pierce, Arthur Carlin's daughter."

"Yes I found that out later. I assumed she was cheating on you with a man but I was looking in the wrong direction, we should have been looking for a woman. You know, nowadays people go both ways you just can't assume anymore."

"My wife is having an affair with Spencer Carlin-Pierce. I don't believe it," Tony said. I had my suspicions but I thought I was just jealous of her friendship with Spencer. It was only lately that I noticed they were getting close, spending more time together. But Ashley's isn't gay she can't be."

"When did you noticed they were getting closer Dr. Scott?"

"When my wife had a miscarriage, she was three months pregnant. That was six months ago."

"I see well they've been meeting at this motel at least three times a week and they stay for three or four hours, your wife would leave first than Mrs. Carlin-Pierce."

"Damn! Tony said, how am I supposed to stop their affair? That's Arthur Carlin's daughter. What Arthur Carlin's daughter wants Arthur Carlin's daughter gets. As quiet as it's kept you don't mess with the Carlin family."

"Yes I know," Madison said. "I almost didn't take this case when you said your wife worked for Carlin Enterprises."

"Yeah well, nobody's been able to prove if Carlin Enterprises deals in illegal activity but I know they're not as innocent as they claim to be. Is this all you have?" Tony asked now shaking with anger.

"Yes, Dr. Scott you have everything." "Are you sure my wife and Spencer are fucking each other Madison?"

"We don't have any bedroom activity to prove they're together, but the evidence we do have pretty much said they are."

"It doesn't really matter I know they're fucking each other. I knew Spencer would be a threat to my marriage I felt it from the beginning. I never really liked the bitch. She thinks she's the only one good enough for Ashley. I knew she wanted my wife from the day I met her."

"What do you mean Dr. Scott?"

"She tried to bribe me with money not to marry Ashley, of course I refused it but I never told Ashley."

"Why not? I would have maybe if you had your wife would have looked at her differently."

"Well I had my reasons why I didn't tell her about the bribe. I regret that now. I don't think she would like Spencer very much if I told her how her lover tried to interfere with our marriage plans. Maybe I'll confront Spencer and tell her if she doesn't keep away from my wife I'll tell her about the bribe she offered me before the wedding."

"Dr. Scott if I were you I would be very careful approaching Mrs. Carlin-Pierce. She seems very protective of your wife, almost possessive."

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked.

"It's the way she looks at her, hovers over her when they're together, for example one evening in the diner there was a guy who approached your wife when she walked in to meet with Mrs. Carlin-Pierce. He grabbed her arm I guess trying to pick her up and before he could get one word out Mrs. Carlin-Pierce had him on the floor begging for mercy. I wasn't sure but I think she was concealing a weapon of some sort. People have been known to disappear when you crossed a Carlin at least that's what the papers say," Madison said.

"Anyway, the video is yours along with some still photos we took of them together. Here's one picture where they are in the park holding hands, here's another one coming out of the diner hugging each other quite intimately."

"Thank you Madison. If I need you again I'll let you know."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you to bad it turned out to be what you suspected Dr. Scott. Goodbye."

Madison's POV

Man I feel sorry for the poor bastard. I just gave him the video and photos. I just couldn't give him the phone conversations I taped between his wife and Mrs. Carlin-Pierce. Those tapes put paid sex phone calls to shame. I had to take a cold shower after listening to them. He's going to have to have some powerful ammunition to break up that affair. I tried to explain it to him but he wasn't listening. He was in his own little world. He seems to have a strong hatred for Mrs. Carlin-Pierce. He mentioned a bribe but I think it's more to that than he was telling. Oh well he shouldn't have any trouble getting another woman. He's really a nice looking man. Dark black wavy hair, clef chin and dimples, tall, lean and very tanned, and the whitish teeth he could be a model.

I think he needs to find out what his wife wants before he does something stupid. Shit his wife works for Arthur Carlin one of the biggest crime bosses today, so the government says. The feds have been trying to get evidence on him and his company for years. They just can't get the evidence to prove he's even a crime boss. He believes in loyalty and I believe that why the feds can't get anything on him, if you do him wrong you disappear. I hope Dr. Scott keeps my name out of the confrontation he'll probably have with his wife and her lover.

Tony's POV

Damn! How could she do this to me, it's bad enough she's having an affair but an affair with a _woman_ and that woman being Spencer Carlin-Pierce. I hate that woman with a passion. Maybe if Spencer had married a real man she wouldn't be after my wife. Spencer _must_ be forcing her to have sex with her because she works for her father Arthur. That's got to be the reason. My Ashley couldn't possibly be gay, if she is than Spencer must have turned her. I know we don't have sex as much as we used to, especially since her miscarriage. I just thought she was depressed over losing the baby a baby I was glad she lost. We didn't need any little brats running around whining. I hate kids they are a nuisance and they get in the way.

Well if she wants a divorce, I'm not giving her one. She will never have Spencer and Spencer Carlin-Pierce will never have Ashley not as long as I'm alive. She's my property, my showpiece to build my practice. I've made a lot of money using her looks and I've become accustomed to using it to increase my client list, making them think that I did plastic surgery on Ashley's eyes, lips, nose. On everything women may want to change to make themselves look more beautiful. I just tell them I performed all my wife's surgeries and they could look as good as she does if they allow me do their makeover. They fall for it everytime, the stupid bitches.

I wonder if Franklin knows his wife is having an affair with my wife? When I get home I'll set up a meeting with him. He needs to know, than I'll tell my devoted wife I know all about her cheating ways.

/

"Have a seat guys," Arthur said. "Clay lets start with you, give me your report."

"Well everything's going fine over in China, they've received all the packages that we sent them as of yesterday with no problems. It's already being distributed through the proper channels with no connections back to us."

"Good, what about Tim?" Arthur asked.

"We took care of him after we found out what he was doing. He sang like a bird. He was working with someone else on the outside and we got him too. Everything is moving along smoothly now."

"Aiden give me your report."

"It's not ready," Aiden said nervously.

Arthur looked at Aiden disbelieving. "What do you mean it's not ready? What have you been doing all day fucking some woman?"

Aiden looked at Arthur wide-eyed while Glen and Clay kept quiet watching Aiden squirm. "What's going on with you Aiden? You have been slow with your reports for several months now and I don't like it. If it's a woman you need to get rid of her. She's messing up your mind. I've tolerated your lack of producing your reports for two months, no more."

"Yes sir," Aiden said swallowing hard.

"If you don't get that report on my desk by nine o'clock tomorrow morning… well, lets just say I hope your life insurance policy is current so your wife can continue living that high maintenance life she likes to live. Now get out of my face Aiden."

"Yes sir, I'll go work on it right now."

Arthur waits until Aiden has left the office to give his son instructions.

"Glen…" "Yes sir…" "I want him followed for the next seventy-two hours. See where he goes and what he's doing and who he's doing it with."

"Yes sir," Glen said. "Give your files and reports to your brother, he'll handle your load for now. Aiden is priority I want to know what he's doing."

"Right I'll take care of it."

"Clay you won't have any trouble handling your files and Glen's files right now will you?"

"Oh! Now you ask me," Clay said laughing, "no dad I shouldn't have any trouble."

"Good now go home to your wife, make babies or something we're done here," Arthur said.

"Well I don't know about the babies, but I can enjoy the making," Clay laughed with his father.

"Amen to that," Arthur said. As Arthur was preparing to leave his office his private line rang.

"Hello!"

"Hello Mr. Carlin, it's Bill."

"Yes, Bill."

"Can you meet me at Tres' on Fifth and Vine, I've got some interesting reports for you."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Fine see you soon."

/

Ring, Ring.

"Hello!"

"Hey sweetie, I'm just calling because I needed to hear your voice."

"Spencer how did you know I was wishing you would call?"

"I can feel you Ashley, we're like one. Is Tony back from San Francisco?"

"I haven't seen him yet but his bags are here in the bedroom. He must be seeing a patient. If I had known that I would have met you at the motel for and hour instead of coming home. Damn! You make me so HOT even my own fingers don't help anymore."

"Ha ha! That's good to hear baby. I don't want you touching yourself when you have me to take care of that."

"Spencer when can I see you. I need to be with you?"

"We were together just last night, didn't I satisfied you?"

"Spencer I can never get enough of you. You're like a drug to me, the more I have you the more I want you."

"Maybe we could steal some time during the symphony tonight."

"No Spencer I need your naked body lying next to mine, I don't want a quickie…" "but you won't turn it down will you… Ashley?" Spencer said in a soft seductive voice.

"Hmm! Please don't talk to me with your voice sounding like that. I'm so hot I could come right now!"

"Go ahead…" "Huh?"

"Touch yourself." "But I thought you didn't want me to."

"I don't but you sound so tense I can hear it in your voice. Where are you in the house?"

"In my bedroom."

"Are you wearing a skirt?" "Yes." "Leave that on just in case Tony comes in unexpectedly."

"Pull your panties off and lay on the bed Ashley. Raise your skirt up and spread your legs for me. Now slide your hand down to where you feel wetness, but don't play with it yet."

"Hmm! Spencer…"

"Think of me Ashley, pretend that's it's my hand and fingers on you. You remember what we did last night?"

"Yes it was intense."

"Now slid your fingers in, hmm… I can feel you Ashley you are so wet for me."

Ashley listening to Spencer pumps her hand faster, harder. "Add your third finger, I know you like it like that. I can hear how wet you are… go faster… come for me Ashley."

"Ahh! Spencer…Ahh!" "That's a good girl."

"Hmm!… Spencer…" Ashley said still breathless. "I need to see your Saturday, please."

"Yes tomorrow, the usual place and time. I have to go but I'll see you tonight at orchestra hall and Ashley don't wear any panties. Bye."

/

"So what do you have Bill?" Arthur asked. "See for yourself, just hit the red button." As Arthur looks at the video Bill continues to talk. "They use the same room all the time so my people kinda sweet talked the maid into letting them in the room to place the cameras."

Arthur looks up from the video unable to continue watching his daughter having sex with Ashley. "How long has it been going on?"

"About six months maybe less according to the motel records. They meet at this diner talk for a little while than when it looks like they're going home, BAM! They end up in that room at the motel and that ain't all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"And that ain't all. There was a private investigator spying on them. I found out who she is and who hired her. You want that information Mr. Carlin?"

"Yes I might need it later."

"I put her name, work and home address in the envelope with the photos. She's a private investigator from San Francisco her name is Madison Duarte hired by your assistant's husband, small time PI. I guess he must have gotten suspicious of his wife, they are so into each other, they seem to be having trouble hiding their feelings."

"What do you mean by that Bill?"

"Well, it took some time for my people to discover that your daughter was even having an affair let alone who she was having an affair with. They covered their tracks very well in the beginning…"

"In the beginning," Arthur says.

"Yeah, their little rendezvous's have increased with time. In the beginning they would meet once a week, now it's three maybe four times a week and that doesn't include the phone sex they have. We tapped your daughter's house phone. We were also able to tap her phone at the newspaper where she works so we would know where she was going and who she was going with. If everyone talked sex like they did on the phone there would be no need for those phone sex services. Your daughter doesn't seem to care if she got caught, but she is very protective of your assistant. Mr. Carlin I've done a lot of these cases, which usually ends when the cheating spouse gets caught but your daughter's affair doesn't seem like an affair that's going to end anytime soon, at least not by them."

"Thank you Bill you've done very well. I'll put your check in the mail tonight with a little extra for a job well done. I'll call you if I should need you again," Arthur said.

"Thank you Mr. Carlin."

Arthur's POV

Well, well, well! My daughter is in a hot and heavy affair with my assistant and her husband is aware of it. I wonder what he plans on doing with that information. He knows not to approach me with it. I know he has to be planning something. He doesn't seem like a man to want to give up his wife very easily. That is if she wants to give up her marriage. Now that I have evidence of Spencer's indiscretions, I can confront her with it and force her into joining her brothers in my business. I'm anxious to get that done. After our meeting Saturday she'll be working for me. I'll talk to her this evening after the concert tonight and tell her to meet me in my office Saturday so I can talk to her than drop the bomb about her affair. Yes, tonight should prove interesting.

/

"Franklin I'm glad you could meet me." "What is it Tony, you know I have a concert tonight? What could possibly be so urgent that I had to leave…"

Tony slides pictures of Spencer and Ashley across the table for Franklin to look at. "Okay so my wife and your wife are hugging each other."

"Yeah and in this one, they're holding hands," Tony said.

"I still don't see what the problem is Tony," Franklin said irritated.

"Well than maybe you should look at this videotape." Franklin looks at the video of Spencer and Ashley passionately kissing each other at the door of their motel room. He raises his eyes to look at Tony than back to the video. "Okay they're in a heavy makeout session. How long has this been going on," Franklin asks laying the video camera down.

"The private investigator I hired said maybe six months going by the motel records. So Franklin what are we going to do about this affair between our wives."

"What are _we_ going to do about it? Well, I'm not sure Tony, since I don't really give a damn about what Spencer does, as long as it doesn't embarrass me. I have to get back to orchestra hall. I don't want to think about this right now. Thank you for putting this to my attention just before the biggest concert of my career. Thank you very much Tony," Franklin said angrily.

"Sorry old man I didn't think about the concert tonight. I thought you needed to know that your wife was fucking my wife. If that's not an embarrassment I don't know what is."

"No Tony, you thought I needed to know because you want me to be the bad guy in this situation. What did you expect me to do? Tell Spencer to stop fucking your wife or I'll tell your father, was that your plan Tony?" Because you're too scared to approach Arthur yourself. Well I don't care what Spencer does Tony, if she wants to fuck your wife that's her business and as far as these photos and videotape are concerned you can go fuck yourself with them," Franklin said, standing up from the table.

"Wow! Franklin I didn't think you could get so angry. I thought you were just a fruity wimp," Tony said smirking.

"I'm leaving I have a concert tonight and I need to prepare for it. I'm not going to do anything about the affair. Ashley is your wife you take care of her. I'll take care of mine." Then Franklin stormed out leaving Tony wondering what the hell just happened.

/

Glen's POV

I followed Aiden back to his office where he stayed for four hours working on his report. Man if Aiden _is _doing something I'm going to take him out personally. Having me waste my time watching him do nothing. I had a date of sorts with Sylvia tonight that I had to cancel which leaves it open for her to call my father to satisfy her needs instead of me. Damn! This is so unfair.

Great now Aiden's moving again. I hope he's going home, because I don't feel like driving around all night. I heard him talking on the phone and from the sound of it, I think it was a woman, I'm sure of it. I wonder why he's stopping here in front of the Bel Air Hotel? I need to park and go in to see if he's meeting someone. Hmm! Who's that woman, she's hot! Wait! What's he's giving her in that manila envelope, it looks thick.

I'll take a picture of her with my camera phone, then give it to my guy at police headquarters to run an ID on her. Whoever she was he only talked to her for ten minutes then left. Oh! Now he going home. Good maybe I can get my guy to run an ID on the woman in this picture. Let me call and see if he's available.

"Hey it's Glen."

"Hey Glen what can I do for you?"

"I need an ID on a woman in a picture I took with my cell can you do it?"

"Sure can you bring it over now?" "Yeah! I'll be there in five."

/

"Hello! Ashley, Tony I see you got here before we did," Arthur said.

"Yes well we didn't want to be late Arthur, Ashley said looking at her husband who was in a sullen mood. "Tony are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ashley."

Arthur quietly watched the exchange between Ashley and Tony. "Tony you look like a man who could use a drink. Would you like to get one before the concert starts?"

"Yeah thanks that would be good."

"Okay follow me," Arthur said.

While Tony and Arthur were getting their drinks, Spencer arrives to take her seat. "Good evening mom."

"Spencer you're on time, I can't believe it. Hell must have frozen over," Paula said.

"Your sarcasm is in high form tonight mother, Spencer said. "How do you like the box seats Franklin got you?"

"Oh! They're wonderful dear you can see everyone from up here and more importantly everyone can see me."

"Vain much mom? Spencer said shaking her head. "Ashley you're looking delicious tonight," Spencer said licking her lips very slowly.

"Thank you Spencer you look quite delectable yourself."

"Mom I need to freshen up before the concert starts."

"Go right ahead dear, Paula said preoccupied with the crowd mingling on the main floor.

"Ashley will you accompany me to the ladies room?" Spencer said with a raised eyebrow. Not waiting for a response she grabbed Ashley's hand and lead her to an out of the way restroom.

Looking inside, "good there's no one in here." Pulling Ashley in and closing the door behind them, Spencer backs Ashley against the door and takes her lips brutally. Opening Ashley's mouth she plays with her tongue, tasting her sweetness. Pulling Ashley's dress up Spencer wraps her lover's legs around her waist with the support of the door. "Ashley good you didn't wear any panties, you are so wet. That just means I have to take care of that after I finish with you." Spencer immediately places three fingers inside of Ashley. "Ahh! Spencer… Yes." Spencer continues to ravish Ashley's lips… "hmm! Ashley," Spencer moans fingering her lover faster. "Spencer harder, yes… almost."

Spencer had now gotten her whole body into play, humping Ashley like a madwoman. 'Spencer… Ahh!… Shit!…" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley… Ugh!!" Spencer moans. You taste so good, I can't get enough of you."

Both still breathing hard and bodies still trembling, Spencer finally finishing with her quick lovemaking lays her forehead against Ashley's. "You are so beautiful Ashley."

"Spencer everytime we're together you surprise me," Ashley said still breathless.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks. "Yes."

"Then we better get back before they get suspicious." By the time Ashley and Spencer got back to their seats, Tony and Arthur had already returned. "Spencer, Ashley there you are, where did you two go?" Arthur asked eyeing his daughter.

"To the ladies room to freshen up before the concert started."

Tony just glared at Spencer with contempt. Then speaking to her, "Spencer how are you this evening, you're looking very… satisfied."

Spencer looked at Tony than took a quick glance in Ashley's direction, than a glance in her father's direction. "Yes Tony I'm quite satisfied," she said with a smirk, taking her seat in front of Ashley and Tony.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter and Tony's remarks.

Oh my God! Ashley thought to herself we are so screwed. When did Tony find out? Shit!

"Shh! The concert is starting," Paula whispered oblivious to what was happening with the people around her.

Ashley's mind was too occupied with Tony's discovery of her affair to pay any attention to the concert while Arthur was going over in his mind the meeting he was going to have with his daughter to discuss her joining the company.

Two hours later the concert was over.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Spencer yelled. "That was the best I have ever seen Franklin perform," Spencer said. "He had so much…"

"Passion…" Tony said taking the word out of Spencer's mouth. Ashley staring at her husband remained quiet.

"Yes Tony… passion exactly. I wondered what got into him? Come on we're supposed to meet Franklin backstage, he's expecting us," Spencer informed them.

"Yes… come on Ashley," Tony said pulling her roughly.

"I can walk on my own Tony, let go of me."

"Why so you can go and wrap your legs around your lover?"

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. "What! What are you talking about Tony?" Ashley said nervously.

"Don't play with me Ashley, I'm talking about _you and Spencer_! You two can't go anywhere for two minutes before you're running off to find a secluded spot to fuck each other. Isn't that what you two were doing in the ladies room, Ashley? Don't deny because I can smell your arousal all over Spencer."

"Tony… I…"

"Save it Ashley, lets just enjoy the rest of the evening," Tony said, pulling his wife close to him.

Spencer turned around seeing how uncomfortable Ashley was. She was trying to convey to Ashley a question through her eyes but Ashley would not make eye contact with her. So Spencer turned around and found Franklin.

"Franklin you were wonderful tonight," she said reaching up to kiss him on his lips but he turned his head and Spencer kissed his cheek instead.

"Thank you Spencer," Franklin said annoyed with his wife.

Spencer noticed Franklin was a little standoffish and wondered what was wrong. "Franklin are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Spencer, the concert took a lot out of me."

"Yes I can imagine you were very emotional in your conducting tonight and the crowd loved it."

"Congratulations, Franklin you were great," Arthur said patting his son-in-law on the back.

"Thank you Arthur I'm glad you and Paula could make it."

"Yes Franklin I think the board of directors will be please with your performance tonight," Paula said. "We'll get together later to discuss your future with the Symphony."

"Thank you Paula I'm sure with you on the board you'll watch out for me," Franklin said while watching his wife and Ashley's movements.

Ashley managed to leave Tony's side to whisper to Spencer, "we need to talk Spencer." Spencer looked at Ashley but before she could respond Tony called her name "ASHLEY! I'm ready to leave, let's go?"

"Call me Spencer," Ashley mouthed as she was leaving.

Spencer nods her head that she understood.

"Well again it was a wonderful evening," Arthur said. "Spencer I need to see you in my office tomorrow morning."

"Again for what?" Spencer protested.

"Just be there Spencer, I have some issues I need to discuss with you and don't be late."

"Yes dad."

"Franklin are you ready to go." "Spencer I have my car here. I'll meet you at home later."

"Fine Franklin, I'll see you later."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The ride home was quiet for Tony but very unnerving for Ashley. She knew that her husband was very much aware of her affair with Spencer. When they finally got home, Tony wasted no time in confronting his wife about the affair she was having.

"How could you Ashley? How could you betray me by having sex with that bitch? And not just any bitch. You had to have an affair with Arthur Carlin's daughter. How could you do this to me, Ashley?"

"I didn't do anything to you, Tony. You knew Spencer and I were friends long before I met you. I can't explain my affair, it just happened. Spencer… makes me happy."

"And I don't," Tony yelled. "Look around you Ashley. You have everything you could possibly want. What is it that Spencer can give you that I can't?"

Ashley looked Tony directly in the eyes and said, "she can give me love." Slap!… "Don't ever say that to me, Spencer doesn't know how to love anyone. She can't even keep Franklin happy."

Tony goes over to pick Ashley off the floor but she pulls away from him. "Leave me along Tony," she said lifting herself off the floor. "Why are you so angry? It's not like you love me. You love your patients more than me. So what if I found someone who matters to me. Someone who loves my baggy pants and to my messy hair. She loves me for me," Ashley said through sobs.

"Ashley you're talking foolish, she doesn't love you she's using you." "Like the way you're using me, Tony? I know what you're telling your clients or patients, or whatever the hell you call them. They can look as beautiful as me if they let you perform their cosmetic surgery. Isn't that the slogan you've been putting in certain magazines and using my picture?" So who's using who Tony?"

"That's business Ashley. It was fortunate for me that you came into my life when you did. Do you think I was going to let beauty such as yours go to waste? Yes I used your looks to build my practice? You're my wife, I can use you any damn way I want. Ashley… I'm the one who loves you, who cares for you. I'm the only one who can give you love."

Ashley shook her head, "not like Spencer can." Slap!… Tony hits Ashley for a second time across her face, this time splitting her lip. "I'll teach you to cheap on me. Slap!… Get up you stupid bitch and after I finish with you, I'll go find that bitch of yours and teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

"Tony stop you're hurting me." "You haven't felt hurt yet my dear wife."

Slap!…

/

Spencer's POV

I'm worried about Ashley. Too many strange occurrences were happening tonight. Tony's strange behavior, Ashley's awkwardness towards Tony, Franklin's behavior towards me and even my father was acting peculiar. I'll make a stop by her house since Franklin didn't come home with me and check on her. I won't rest until I know she's alright. Something just doesn't feel right.

/

Spencer reaches Ashley's house and as she's getting out of the car she hears Ashley scream. "Oh my God! Ashley." She reaches back into her car and pulls out the automatic that she keeps in her glove compartment. She checks the clip than runs to the front door finding it locked, she reaches for the spare key she knows Ashley keeps hidden near the entrance of the door.

Unlocking the door Spencer carefully enters the foyer and hears sobbing, Ashley's sobbing coming from her bedroom. Walking up the stairs towards the bedroom she sees the door is slightly ajar and Tony hovering over Ashley. "Ashley get up I'm going to show you how a real man makes love to a woman. You can't get this from Spencer," Tony said grabbing his crotch shaking it.

"Tony you don't want to do this," pleads a crying Ashley. "I'm going to make sure you won't want anyone touching you after I'm finished, especially that bitch Spencer."

He picks Ashley up off the floor and roughly throws her on the bed. Ripping open her dress, exposing her bare breasts. He leers at his wife as he unzips his pants. Spencer had seen enough, "Tony!" She calmly calls out, "don't even think about touching Ashley again."

Tony turns around startled to find Spencer standing in his bedroom with a gun pointed at him. "Spencer!" He said eyeing the gun, "how did you get in here? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," he yelled.

"Get out! To leave you to rape your wife."

"That's right _my wife_ and it's not rape. I'm going to show my dear wife how real love is made using the right equipment."

"Ha, ha! You must be delusional Tony, zip your pants up and get out."

"Look bitch you can't come in here and tell me what to do or what to do with my wife, IN MY HOUSE!"

Spencer pulls the trigger hitting the tip of Tony's ear. "Damn!… I missed I wanted the whole ear, tsk, tsk. I guess I need more practice at the gun range."

"Ahhh! You shot me, what the hell is the matter with you?" Tony cried, holding his bleeding ear.

"You're a plastic surgeon Tony you can fix it," Spencer said glaring at him.

"Spencer! Don't please, he's not worth it," Ashley said crying.

"No he's not but you are," Spencer said looking at the damage Tony had already done to her lover.

"Tony!… I said zip up your pants and get the hell out before I change my mind and they have to take you out of here in a body bag."

"Fine I'm leaving, you crazy fucking bitch." "Don't talk to me, just get out and if you _ever_ touch her again it will be the last thing you do." Tony leaves and Spencer runs over to Ashley, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Spencer…" "Shh Ashley don't cry, are you hurt?"

"Yes."

"Let me look at you." Spencer lifts Ashley's face to hers. "Oh my God, your eye is starting to swell and your lip is split. Let me go get some ice, here lay back on the bed, I'll be right back."

Ashley's POV

I was never so glad to see Spencer than I was tonight. I was also glad she didn't use her gun to kill Tony because I know she would have. I didn't want her going to jail for that bastard husband of mine. I'm not surprised she had a gun with her. Being the daughter of Arthur Carlin sometimes has it's disadvantages. Although he's an import/export entrepreneur he still managed to acquire a few enemies.

He insisted that his family learn how to use and shoot a gun and not to go anywhere unarmed. I know Spencer didn't like walking around with a gun so she kept hers in her car's glove compartment.

"I'm back sweetie, here put this on your eye." Spencer sat on the edge of the bed just looking at Ashley. "Ashley why did he hit you?"

"Because I told him I found someone who loves me. That was the first time he hit me, Ashley admitted. The second time was because I said he couldn't love me the way you do, he would never be able to satisfy me. Then he just kept hitting me."

Spencer raised Ashley's hand to her mouth kissing her knuckles. "How did he find out about the affair?"

"He hired a private investigator when he went to San Francisco. Spencer… he said he told Franklin."

"That's probably the reason why he was so distant towards me tonight."

"Spencer I need you hold me?" "Of course sweetie," Spencer climbs in bed and stretches out next to Ashley with her arms around her.

"Spencer… will you stay with me tonight?" "You didn't even have to ask that Ashley I wasn't going to leave you alone tonight." Spencer said kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Spencer's mind was whirling, she wanted to get up and go look for Tony and make sure he never touches Ashley again, but she thought better of that idea. Instead she would just talk to Glen and find out if he knew someone who could teach Tony a lesson about beating on women. She wanted Tony to hurt and hurt bad.

Spencer's POV and Flashback…

I can't believe I'm laying here in Ashley and Tony's bed watching her sleep after her husband slapped her around. I could have killed that bastard for hitting her, he had no right. I don't care how angry he got.

Ashley is just as beautiful now as she was when I first met her three years ago. I was twenty-two years old when my father hired her to be his executive assistant. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long auburn hair that she sometimes wore curly and sometimes straight. She had a slender figure, which she still has and the most amazing eyes, a mixture of light and dark brown accentuated by her long eyelashes. When she smiled she took my breath away. I wanted her but I wasn't sure if she was gay or not. So I started spending more time at my father's office on the pretense of coming to see him but I ended up spending more time at Ashley's desk talking to her.

I wanted to get to know her before I told her I was gay. We started spending lot of time together, going shopping, having dinner and going to the beach. The beach was fun because I got to see what her body looked like, she would always wear those tiny bikini's that showed off her toned abs, tight ass and deep tan, she was definitely in shape. We especially liked spending quiet evenings at each other's home. The more time I spent with her the more I wanted her. She was just so damn beautiful!

During one of our quiet evenings together I couldn't take it anymore I leaned into her and kissed her softly on her lips and to my surprise she kissed me back with so much passion. But she pulled away suddenly. "Spencer I'm not gay but I do have feelings for you, feelings I don't quite understand. I have never been attracted to a woman before let alone kiss one with such passion. I can't be with you like that. What would my parents think?" I told her it was okay, we could be friends as long as it wasn't a problem with me being her friend and gay.

She said she was okay with it but evidently she wasn't okay because our friendship changed. She started spending less time with me and after she met Tony, she spent no time with me. I remember Ashley calling me to meet her for lunch, she wanted Tony and I to meet so we could get to know each other, he was so arrogant. I disliked him from the first introduction. I felt he wasn't good enough for her he didn't respect her. He was always telling her what to wear in public, how her makeup should look. It was like he was using her to advertise his practice.

But Ashley couldn't see it. She told me I was being jealous. But for some odd reason Tony disliked me as much as I disliked him. "Ashley wants us to be friends Spencer but I don't like you," he told me when we ran into each other at the newspaper where I worked. He was taking out an ad for his practice. "I feel your friendship with her is too close, she's wants to be around you too much and you are too clinging. I want you to stay away from her, Ashley belongs to me."

I couldn't believe what he had said to me, stay away from Ashley. He was out of his mind, there was no way I could do that unless the request came from her. But he made sure I didn't see her much. He was with her everyday all day and I do mean ALL DAY. He wined and dined her making her think she was in love with him.

So I eventually stepped back and watched their relationship grow. I was devastated, when Ashley told me she was pregnant and engaged to Tony. She wanted me to be her maid of honor but I couldn't. It would hurt me too much to see her marry him. I even offered him three hundred thousand dollars if he would just walk away, leave Ashley and leave the state. Start his practice somewhere else. He told me he had to think about it give him a couple of days. That told me he didn't love Ashley the way he claimed because if he really loved her he would not have needed a couple of days to think about it. He would have said no immediately which he did several days later. He called me and said he didn't want the money and I was never going to get Ashley ever. So it was no way I could stand with her while she married him.

With Ashley newly married my mother decided there should be another wedding… mine. She was on the symphony orchestra's board of directors and the board wanted to get rid of their current conductor Franklin Pierce because he did not conform to the lifestyle the board felt a conductor of their orchestra should have. They were looking for someone who was more stable, family oriented. In other words… married and maybe some kids.

Well my mother liked Franklin and felt they already had a good conductor with great potential to improve, so she went about trying to keep him as their conductor, while rest of the board members wanted to fire Franklin and get someone who was married or at least engaged to be married. So she invited Franklin to dinner to meet me. I knew she was trying to play matchmaker, which I was usually able to avoid but since Ashley was lost to me I didn't care anymore. During our conversation Franklin told me he was trying to change his image and needed to get married.

"I know we just met Spencer but I feel a connection with you. We can grow to love one another. You're a very beautiful and special woman and I would be honored if you would marry me."

I'm gay how could I marry this man? I wanted to tell him I was gay, but he went to my mother and told her he had asked me to marry him and she told me to marry him or be disowned. What could I say, what could I do. So instead of telling Franklin and my mother I was gay I went on ahead with their plans to get married with one stipulation. "NO BIG WEDDING."

"WHAT!" My mother squawked. "Spencer this would be the event of the year and Franklin just has to be engaged to satisfy the board. We have months to plan the wedding." "I don't care, I don't want a big wedding and besides Franklin wants to get married as soon as possible."

"Spencer please we need a big wedding." "Why so you can outdo Ashley's mother? Tell you what mom, why don't you plan a huge reception that should make you happy."

I told Ashley I was getting married which she couldn't believe. "Spencer why are you marrying Franklin, you don't love him, you're gay?" "Ashley you have a baby on the way and Tony who loves you. You have you no room for me. Besides I could learn to love him and we'll both be happy." But neither one of us was happy.

I hate Franklin he whines constantly and all he cares about is that damn orchestra. He didn't even try to work on the marriage. At least I was willing to give it a try.

Then a month after marrying Franklin, Ashley had a miscarriage. She was devastated and Tony wasn't there to comfort her. So she came to me for comfort and just plain conversation, she was lonely. Before we realized it we were back to where we were before there was a Tony and a Franklin. Just us, enjoying what life had to offer while our husbands worked.

One evening sitting in the quaint little diner Ashley and I found she told me her feelings for me had not changed. "Spencer I… I think I've fallen in love with you. I don't know if I'm gay or not, all I do know is that I want to be with you. You make me happy." "Ashley my feelings for you are as strong today as they were the day we had our first kiss."

So ignoring the fact that we both had spouses at home waiting for us we went to the motel that was near the diner, got a room and made love half the night. We've been lovers for six months and I thought we were very careful hiding it. I wondered what suspicions Tony had to make him hire a private investigator. Well everyone's going to know now, I hope Ashley can handle the shit that's about to hit the fan.

**A/N: I don't advocate men hitting women at anytime for anything, ever. Unfortunately it does happen and the Tony character is portrayed as an angry man with issues, so to keep in character there had to be an altercation between he and Ashley. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The morning came and Ashley looked like shit. Her face was swollen and her eyes were black and blue. She was grateful it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work. "Ashley I have to meet my father this morning than I'm going to talk to Glen. I'm leaving the gun here for you in case that bastard comes back. I know you know how to use it."

"Yes your father made sure of that. But I don't…" "No buts, if Tony comes back and tries to hurt you, I want you to use the gun. Ashley listen to me if he hurts you again I will make sure he doesn't do it again ever. So either way it goes he's a dead man."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." "Spencer are those my jeans and shirt?"

"Yeah, they look good on me don't you think?" "I don't know Spencer they make you look a little chunky in the hips," Ashley said smiling.

"Ah! You're just jealous because I've got an ass to put into these jeans," Spencer said smiling back at Ashley than giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a little while. Get some rest."

/

"Alright, I'm here as requested, what did you want to see me about?" Spencer asked her father. "Sit down Spencer. Did you enjoy the entertainment last night?" Her father asked.

"I told you last night I did, Franklin was…" "Not that entertainment, I meant Tony and Franklin's performance. They were quite entertaining don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." "Here take a look at these it may refresh your memory." Arthur tossed a large manila envelope in Spencer's direction. Spencer's eyes widened, "where did you get these because if they came from Tony…"

"No Spencer I had my own private investigator following you around for awhile. The other one belonged to Tony. Here take a look at these pictures and if those are not convincing enough take a gander at this," giving his daughter the video camera, she views the tape for a few minutes than she raises her eyes to her father blushing and slumps down in her chair.

"Alright," Spencer said tossing the camera on her father's desk. "You want something from me and I can pretty much guess what it is but I'll just let you tell me what it is you want."

"Well I have a proposal for you. I'll let you continue your affair with Ashley, if you quit you job at the paper and join my company and work with your brothers."

"Dad I'm not interested in the import business." "That's not what you would be doing here. I told you I need a public relations person to clean up the company name. The public seems to think we are a bunch of gangsters, drug runners…"

"And money launderers," Spencer added.

"Spencer your mother will eventually find out about the affair you're having with Ashley and she will not be pleased. Now you're going to need a lot of help convincing your mother not to have Ashley killed or should I say removed from your life. And that's where dear old dad comes in. Your mother still listens to me. She does nothing without my say so. Just like right now. You know what your mother is doing?"

"No I don't know what she's doing." "She's with Aiden screwing his brains out," Arthur laughs. "What! How do you know that and does she know you know?"

"Yes she knows I know, I have given her, shall we say… my silent approval."

"Are we all being followed and spied on by you dad?"

"No not all just the ones I love and care about Spencer. So to help you appease your mother regarding your affair with Ashley you come and work for me starting immediately."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't be able to guarantee Ashley's safety against your mother. She can be such a bitch sometimes but I love her nevertheless. I on the other hand have no problems with you being with Ashley, you both can leave you husbands and get married for all I care as long as you're happy, but your mother is another issue."

"Shit." Spencer said with her head in her hands. "How can you just blackmail your own daughter?"

"Spencer I want you working in the family business, not on someone else's job. If I have to lower myself to blackmailing my own daughter than so be it. Well… what do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?" She said glaring at her father. "No…"

"Fine I'll work for you," a defeated Spencer finally said. Arthur sat in his chair watching his daughter, "is there something else you liked to discuss with me?"

"Dad… I have a problem and I need your help."

"Help with what Spencer?" "Tony beat Ashley last night when they got home. I was worried about her so I stopped by their house. He slapped her around and was about to…"

"About to what Spencer," Arthur asked scowling.

"He was about to rape her dad. I want him dead. I know you can arrange it."

"Rape her… that stupid bastard, how is Ashley?" "She looks like shit, face swollen, eyes black and blue. It makes me angry with Tony everytime I look at her."

"Where is Tony now?" "I don't know I blew off a piece of his ear with my gun last night and told him to get the hell out of the house."

"You took off a piece of his ear," Arthur said smiling. "Yes" Spencer said smiling at her father. "That's my girl. Does Ashley want him dead?"

"She hasn't said. _I_ want him dead. That no good son of a bitch had no business laying his hands on Ashley. I don't care what she did that made him mad he had no business hitting her. I want him to hurt the same way he's made Ashley hurt. Let his clients see his face swollen and black and blue from bruises."

"Spencer calm down… those are your emotions controlling your thoughts. That's not what you really want. I'll get Glen on it to make sure Tony learns it's not nice to beat on women and if he still doesn't understand I'll let you take care of him."

"Me!" "Yes Spencer, you said you wanted him dead. What better person to do it."

"More blackmail dad?" Arthur shrugs his shoulders looking at his daughter.

"Fine if that what it takes to keep him away from Ashley I'll do whatever I have to do. He will _never_ put his hands on Ashley again."

"Good girl I'll see you on Monday morning." "No!" Spencer said.

"What! Spencer you said…" "I have to quit my job on Monday, I'll see you Wednesday bright and early."

"Fine Spencer as long as you're here. Go take care of Ashley. Oh one other thing Spencer have you been home? What kind of mood was Franklin in?"

"Damn! I forgot about Franklin. I don't know dad I haven't been home and Ashley has my gun."

"Alright take this one and use it if you have to." "I will dad, goodbye".

/

Let me call Ashley to see how she's doing. Then I'll stop by my house and get some clothes and see Franklin. Now I can get that divorce.

Ring, ring!

"Hello! "

"Ashley it's Spencer." "Spencer where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie I'm fine I wanted to check on you before I stop by my house. I want to pickup some clothes. I'm going to stay with you for a few days. Tony hasn't come back has he?"

"No Spencer it's been quiet here. Be careful and hurry back I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. Goodbye."

"I'll see you when you get back Spencer."

Spencer's POV

What a mess this has turned out be. All I wanted to do was love Ashley. Now I have to quit my job at the newspaper and go to work for my dad, which I don't want to do. The only thing I want to do right now is to make Tony pay for what he did to my baby.

/

Knock, knock!

"Come in," Arthur says looking up from the papers on his desk. "Glen it's about time, what did you find out?"

"He's an informant dad. Aiden is talking to the Treasury Department or FBI I should say. The lady he met with is an FBI agent working with the Treasury Department. Aiden handed over a large manila envelope to her. He was in his office yesterday for four hours doing God knows what. Than he gives this chick a big envelope, he needs to be dealt with dad and soon."

"What do you suggest I do Glen?" "Have him watched a little longer so we can find out what information the FBI has, take away all his accounts except the unimportant ones so he doesn't get suspicious. I'll handle his other files."

"Good that sounds like a plan but first I have another job for you to do right now. I need you to locate Tony, Ashley's husband."

"Ashley's husband what for?" "The bastard beat her last night after he found out she was having an affair with your sister."

"Huh! How did he find out?"

"So you knew about your sister's affair. Why didn't you tell me Glen?"

"Spencer swore me to secrecy. She begged me not to tell you. I knew in due time you would eventually find out but not from me. If I knew any of your secrets dad and you make me swear not to tell anyone I would keep that promise."

"Fine Glen, go find Tony and explain to him why it's not healthy for men to hit women especially Carlin women or women who work for Carlin Enterprises."

"It will be my pleasure dad."

/

Spencer went home hoping to find Franklin packing his things, but he was not. He was outside by the pool relaxing. "Franklin what are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like Spencer I'm sunbathing." "I thought you would be…"

"Be… be what Spencer… packing, getting ready to walk out on you. I don't think so my dear. Tony can sometimes be a pompous ass idiot. It didn't matter to me that you were having an affair with Ashley. I'm having an affair of my own with… well that doesn't matter right now. Are you surprised Spencer?"

"Yes I am surprised Franklin. If you're having an affair what's the point of keeping this marriage together? We can go our separate ways."

"It's not that easy Spencer there are complications that have to be dealt with, so if you think I'm going to leave you think again. I'm not leaving and I'm not giving you a divorce. I like being married to you."

"But why not Franklin you don't love me. Doesn't the person you're having an affair with want you to be free of me?" "_He_ doesn't hound me about leaving my wife and he likes our arrangement."

"HE! You're having an affair with a man?! Franklin are you saying you're gay?"

"Yes Spencer I'm gay. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out before we got married but I guess your mind was so consumed with Ashley it didn't matter if I touched you or not. Didn't you wonder why we never had a lot of sex? Just enough to appease each other."

"Franklin that's even more of reason to get a divorce… you're gay! Yes Spencer and so are you."

"I never told you I was gay Franklin." "Spencer, Spencer I am not blind, I see how you look at Ashley. Come on now one gay person to another."

"Franklin I don't want to be married to you, I love Ashley. I'm in love with her. I want to marry her once she gets her divorce from Tony."

"Tony's not going to give her a divorce," Franklin let slip out. "What do you mean he's not going to give her a divorce? How do you know this?"

"Never mind how I know, I just know."

"Franklin what do I have to do to get a divorce from you? How much do you want?"

"The only thing I want Spencer is you. I like the way we live. People thinking we have this perfect marriage. It's so much fun lying to all those pompous asses especially those on the board of directors. You know when Tony showed me those photos of you and Ashley I was livid. I thought I wouldn't be able to conduct the orchestra that night. But I was excited, my anger turned to adrenaline, I was pumped. Friday night's performance was the best performance of my career and I owe it all to you and Tony. You are my muse Spencer and I'm not about to let you go. Now if you're finished talking Spencer I would like to get back to my sunbathing."

Spencer's POV

I can't believe this I thought Ashley would be the one having a difficult time getting a divorce, not me. I guess my wimp ass of a husband in not so wimpy. Damn! How do I get this closeted gay man to give me a divorce?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Spencer let herself into Ashley's house and goes directly to her bedroom. Opening the door… "Ashley," Spencer whispers.

"Spencer you're back!" "Yes."

"How did the meeting go with your father?" Spencer looks away from Ashley. "Spencer what's wrong?"

"Nothing babe, I've decided to take my father's offer and work for the family business in the Public Relations Department he's developed for me," Spencer explains.

"Why Spencer, you never wanted to work for your father before. He's asked you a number of times and you always said no. What's happened to make you change your mind and don't lie to me. It's about us isn't it?"

"Ashley I love you and I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life as my wife, not my secret lover," Spencer said.

"Spencer I didn't realize you felt that seriously about me, I mean I knew you cared for me, Ashley said shocked.

"Well I do I have for several months now. Do you feel the same way about me? Ashley?"

Ashley remained quiet staring into space a little longer than Spencer was comfortable with. She started to get up off the bed when Ashley grabbed her wrist. "Please Spencer I don't mean to hesitate with my answer it's just that I'm overwhelmed by your declaration of love for me and yes I feel the same about you. But I never let myself dwell on us being together openly or living together or even getting married. It just wasn't possible with us both being married. I just know I didn't want to lose you. The thought scared me so I never expressed how I really felt about you I just took what I could get to be with you and the fact that neither one of us have come out to our parents also scared me. Tell me why you decided to work for your father Spencer I need to know."

"He knows about us. He had some private investigator…" "Tony told him," Ashley said interrupting Spencer. "No! My father hired his own investigator. They have pictures and video of us together having…" Spencer lowers her head… "having sex in the motel. They placed camera's in the room we used."

"What! Oh my God Spencer how am I supposed to look your father in the eye knowing he's seen us… naked and making love. Umm… did your father happen to give you that tape? I'd like to see it." Spencer chuckled, "Ashley you perv. No he kept it and I guess you'll just have to avoid eye contact with him for awhile, I was blushing myself looking at that videotape." "Wild huh?" Ashley commented.

"That's putting it mildly," Spencer chuckled again. "My father says he'll allow us to continue our… affair and protect you from my mother's wrath but I have to come and work in the family business. He said he doesn't care about you and me being together, it's my mother's snobbish and homophobic ass attitude we have to deal with."

"But Spencer isn't her hair stylist gay? In addition to her masseur and her tennis instructor."

"Yes, but they're not related to her I am. Spencer Carlin, her daughter who's gay."

"What a mess this has become, all I wanted to do was love you and be loved by you. I'm so sorry Spencer," Ashley said nuzzling Spencer's neck as they layed on the bed. "Maybe we should…"

"What Ashley, not see each other? No it's too late for that. I could never let you go. You're in my blood and I need you. Even now, just holding you I want to rip your clothes off and make love to you, but you're hurt and you need to heal."

"Spencer… look at me, I love you with all my heart, if we stick together I know we'll get through this. We both need to come out to our parents and I need to talk to Tony about getting a divorce. I want to end our marriage as soon as possible he doesn't love me."

"Ashley… Franklin," she takes a deep breath, "Franklin says he's not going to give me a divorce."

"What! Why not?"

"He wants to keep his lifestyle undercover by staying married to me."

"Lifestyle… what lifestyle is he talking about keeping undercover Spencer?"

"He's gay Ashley, I don't know how he was able to fool me. I should have known living with the man for a year. That's why he never complained about our sex life, which was, shall I say almost non-existent."

"Gay! I knew Franklin seemed meek, but I never would have thought he was gay. But again I thought he would have given you whatever you asked for. Everyone knows he doesn't care what you do. He just seemed like an uncaring thoughtless person."

"He's still uncaring and thoughtless but he's also a gay man who's still in the closet and he wants to keep it that way."

"Spencer what are we…"

Ashley stopped talking when her bedroom door opened and Tony walked in. Spencer grabs her automatic and conceals it behind her in the waistband of her jeans. "Tony what are you doing back here?" Ashley asked.

"I want to apologize Ashley for my behavior last night," glaring at Spencer as he spoke. "I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did, you meant every slap. Look at me Tony look at what your, I didn't mean it did and if Spencer hadn't come when she did you would have raped me. Get out of here Tony."

"Ashley can't we just talk about this," Tony pleads. "I was angry how did you expect me to react, finding out you were fucking this bitch." Spencer moves closer to Ashley on the bed listening to Tony's ranting.

"Tony you're still angry. There's nothing to talk about, you don't love me it's your pride that has you angry. You're angry because I found love with a woman and not you, being the virile man that you think you are. I found love with a woman and that's what's killing you. I want a divorce Tony."

Tony stares at Ashley looking for answers. "You don't want that Ashley."

"Yes, I do. I want to end this marriage as soon as possible. I'm in love with Spencer and I want to be with her. I don't love you Tony. I don't think I ever did."

"I'll never let you go Ashley. I won't give you a divorce so you can be with this bitch." Spencer finally rises up from her sitting position on the bed. "Tony I think you should reconsider your…"

"_Don't tell me what to reconsider, bitch_ this is your fault. You come in here and mess with my wife's mind. She was perfectly happy with me."

"Was she Tony? If that's so why did she come to me? It was obvious she wasn't happy and you weren't there for her when she lost the baby. She needed comforting and love and you let her down."

"Baby! I didn't want that baby in the first damn place and Ashley didn't need any brats running around making her look ugly and tired. She recovered from that miscarriage so she didn't need me to hold her hand. You took advantage of her, you… you seduced her into thinking she's in love with… uh… shit, Ashley I meant to say we didn't need any babies so soon after the wedding." Tony realizes he's said too much judging by the shocked look on his wife's face.

"We got married because I was pregnant not because I loved you. Tony pack your things and get out," Ashley said with tear filled eyes.

"Whatever Ashley but I have to agree to give you a divorce and that I will never do."

"Fine Tony," Spencer interjected, "there are other ways to persuade you to give Ashley a divorce and I'll use them if I have to," she threaten. "Are you threatening me Spencer?" Tony asked wide eyed.

"No just stating a fact, whatever method it takes to get her free of you I'll use it." "What about Franklin, Spencer? You still have a spouse yourself."

Spencer took a few steps towards Tony, who involuntarily took a step back, "don't you worry about my marriage Tony, Franklin is my problem and not your concern."

"Um… I… I decided I'm going to stay at the hotel downtown near my office and the hospital. I'll come back and get my things when Spencer is gone."

"You'll get your things now Tony while I'm here, not when Ashley is here alone for you to do God knows what to her."

"Fine whatever Spencer," Tony said gathering his things while eyeing her out the corner of his eye. Spencer watched him closely as he gathered his belongings.

Ashley remained quiet as she watched the exchanged between her lover and her husband. Wondering what Spencer was planning regarding her husband's refusal to give her a divorce. It couldn't be good.

Tony finished packing some of his clothes and started to leave when he turned to Ashley, "I'll be at the Beverly-Wilshire if you want to talk or see me when _she's_ not around Ashley."

"The next time I see you Tony will be across a table signing divorce papers. Now get out of my sight you make me sick."

Tony leaves down the stairs slamming the door on his way out. "I can't believe that sick bastard. He got me pregnant insisted that I marry him for the baby's sake and than admits he didn't even want the baby. Damnit Spencer," Ashley said now sobbing.

"It'll be okay babe, everything will work out fine."

/

Glen is in Aiden's office searching for what Aiden may have had in the envelope that he passed on to the treasury agent. Then he sees it, a stack of reports Aiden said he didn't have prepared. Reports on their South African dealings, Indonesia and Japan. It wasn't much but it was enough to get the government involved in their financial dealings with those countries. They were laundering ten million dollars through the South African customs and it was Aiden's job to get it through without causing suspicions with the U.S. Treasury Dept. "Damn!" Glen said. "Wait until I get my hands on that traitor."

Ring, ring.

"Hello dad? It's Glen." "Yes Glen what did you find out." "Aiden gave that bitch the South African report last night. He still had it out on his desk along with the Japan and Indonesia files, he lied when he said it wasn't ready."

"Okay, get Clay than go get Aiden and take him to the warehouse. I'll meet you both there in an hour."

"Okay dad, goodbye."

Ding Dong!

Who the hell is ringing my doorbell… "Oh! hey guys what are you doing here at this time of morning?"

"Aiden come with us now," Glen demanded. "Okay just let me…."

"NO! RIGHT NOW!" Glen and Clay drag a partially naked Aiden out the door with only his boxers on. Struggling to get free of the two brothers Aiden realizes they must have found out he's been leaking information to the government. "Let go of me," Aiden yells.

Glen finally gets tired of Aiden's struggling and smacks him hard on his head with the butt of his gun rendering him unconscious.

/

"Here's the report Aiden gave me last night I think it's enough proof to start an all out investigation into Carlin Enterprises."

"Let me look at it Carmen and I'll get back to you. We can't afford to move too fast otherwise we could lose our legal edge."

"But Mr. Lange I disagree."

"Yes I know you do Carmen. That's why you're still in your position and why I'm in mine. We need to go slow with this. Arthur Carlin has successfully eluded us for years because of overzealous agents like you who think they have enough evidence to connect him to mob activity. See if Aiden can get you more information on Carlin's other operations."

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So Aiden you're finally awake."

"Ugh!… my head hurts," Aiden complained. Seeing Glen, "why the hell did you hit me?"

"Because you wouldn't come quietly and as far as I'm concerned hitting you was the least I wanted to do."

"Glen! I'll handle this," Arthur said. "So Aiden do you know why I had you brought here? And don't insult my intelligence with a stupid answer."

"I… I um…" Aiden stuttered. "Yes Aiden."

"Yes, it's about the reports you wanted yesterday and didn't get."

"And why didn't I get them Aiden, after I specifically told you to have them on my desk yesterday morning."

"The reports are on my desk and ready for you to look at, I just didn't get them to you I got a little busy yesterday."

"Busy… busy with what Aiden? A woman perhaps? She got you pussy whipped already? Is that why you can't even get me a simple report? I hope you enjoyed it?"

"Arthur please let me explain, she's forcing me to do it."

"Who is she and what is she forcing you to do Aiden?"

"Her name is Carmen Sanchez." Aiden answered.

"Carmen Sanchez, she's an agent for the U.S. Treasury Department?" "Yes."

"See dad I told you!" "Quiet Glen let Aiden talk."

"They're trying to get proof that Carlin Enterprises is laundering money through customs to different parts of the country. I gave her a phony report that showed Carlin Enterprises was laundering about two million dollars through South African customs when in actuality it's really ten million dollars."

"Why are you giving an agent for the treasury department information on Carlin Enterprises and why are you doing it without talking to me first Aiden?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know I was scared. They approached me last month threatening me."

"Threatening you with what?"

"I haven't been paying my taxes and I owe one million dollars in back taxes, so they propositioned me. If I become an informant for them they would forget about the taxes I owe and not send me to jail."

"So you risk getting killed instead of going to jail." Arthur asked.

"Yes I can't do jail Arthur. I can't… I might as well be dead."

"You think she's satisfied with what you gave her?" "I don't know I haven't talk to her since I gave her the report."

"Well I don't…you know very well Aiden, that information you gave them if that is what you gave them is not going to be enough. They will want more. What are you going to do, sell us out?" Arthur asked.

"No! No! I would never do that Arthur."

"You already have Aiden. I trusted you. I've known your family for many years. Your father's like a brother to me and this is how you repay me. Why didn't you tell me about your tax problems? I could have helped you out."

"She told me repaying the government back was not going to be enough to keep me from going to jail. If I paid them the monies owed, I would still go to jail on tax evasion charges. They had a noose around my neck."

"Yes and they still do. Aiden I need… no I demand your loyalty."

"You have it Arthur," Aiden said.

"When that agent contacts you again I want to know everything, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't care what time of day or night it is, you let me know immediately, when she contacts you again."

"When? What makes you think she's going to contact me again, I gave her what she wanted?"

"Aiden she _will_ contact you again, you can be sure of that and when she does I want to know." Arthur said now a little irritated. "Yes sir I will let you know as soon as she contacts me."

"Clay will take you home. I'll see you at work tomorrow morning. Stay home today and get some rest Aiden."

"Thank you Arthur. I won't let you down I promise."

"I want your loyalty Aiden not promises," Arthur said as Aiden and Clay were leaving the warehouse.

"Dad what are you going to do? You can't trust him anymore," Glen said.

"Yes I know but I can't kill him yet either. He's their informant and if he suddenly disappears or dies what signal do you think that will send to our treasury agent."

"Well we can't continue to let Aiden have information on the business."

"Yes we can. We are a legitimate business Glen. We have numerous legitimate accounts and those are the ones Aiden will be working on from now on. You and Clay will handle the rest. If he tells this agent there are no more money laundering accounts maybe that will shut her investigation down. The treasury department is not going to waste their time on two million dollars. I want homing devices placed on his cars. Phone taps at his home and in his office and get your people to assign someone to watch Aiden's coming and goings. I want to know when he goes to the bathroom to pee. Get started on that now Glen. I'll get your sister to start cleaning up Carlin Enterprise's image."

"Yeah I heard Spencer was coming to work with us, that's great. It's about damn time."

"Yes Glen I agree. Oh, one other thing, have you had a chance to deal with Tony?"

"Not yet but I know where he's staying. He'll be dealt with in a few days." "Glen I want someone on Franklin as well. He might be a problem for Spencer to divorce."

"That wimp," Glen said. "Those are the ones you need to watch Glen. He may be quiet and meek and maybe gay but he's not stupid."

/

It's Spencer's first day working at her father's import/export business. She's in her office with Ashley going over insurance papers and tax forms.

"Spencer you need to fill out this W2 and than these health insurance forms. Than we need to make you a key card/badge so you can have access to the different areas in the building," Ashley said.

Spencer was not listening to the voice that was speaking, her mind was on the person. "You healed quite nicely over the weekend Ashley you look as beautiful as ever," Spencer said.

Ashley blushed, "thank you I had some tender loving care over the weekend," bending down to give Spencer a quick kiss on her lips.

Glen decided to go by and visit his sister in her new office. "Hey sis, I thought I'd come by to welcome you on your first day at Carlin Enterprises. Wow! Nice digs. Hey Ashley, how are you today?"

"Good morning Glen, I'm fine," Ashley replied back.

"Oh man! You have a TV in your office. Ashley why does Spencer get to have a TV in her office?"

"Because Spencer is Public Relations, she needs to be on top of the news when it happens," she explained.

Glen walks over to the TV and turns it on just in time to hear the business news report. "Look Spencer your picture's on TV." "What!" Spencer exclaimed. "Move Glen so the rest of us can see."

"Today Spencer Carlin-Pierce the daughter of entrepreneur Arthur Carlin recently promoted to chief editor of the weekend edition of The L.A.Times abruptly left her position at the newspaper to join her father's import/export business. Mrs. Carlin-Pierce will be heading the Public Relations dept. in her father's organization. As most people know Carlin Enterprises has been under government scrutiny for the past year regarding money laundering allegations but there has never been enough evidence to prove such allegations. I guess Mrs. Carlin- Pierce will be quite busy trying to clean up her father's company image, we wish her good luck."

"In other business news…"

"Turn it off Glen," Ashley said looking at Spencer. "You didn't tell me the paper had promoted you."

"It wasn't important Ashley. It's not what I wanted to do anyway."

"But it was chief editor, Spencer. What are you talking about not important? Glen can you please leave us alone?" Ashley asked. "Okay are you two going to christen the office by having some HOT sex on the couch that you have in your office and I don't have in mine?"

"GLEN!" Ashley shouted.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving. I'll see you later sis. Don't get too loud with the moans in here."

"Bye Glen," Spencer said chuckling at her brother.

Spencer got up from her chair walking towards Ashley… "Spencer you could have… hmpt!..." Ashley said being suddenly pushed back against the door. "Ashley I want to fuck you right here, right now, not talk about that stupid paper job."

She had Ashley pinned against the door ravishing her mouth and forcing her tongue inside, placing her thigh between Ashley's legs she pressed against Ashley's center which made Ashley involuntarily moan. "Hmm! Spencer!... we can't do…"

Spencer nuzzling at her lover's neck began sucking, than biting, licking. "Spencer… ughh… no please not here," Ashley struggled to said, trying to keep her hormones in check.

Spencer finally hearing her lover's pleads stopped her attack. "I'm sorry Ashley, I just lose control when I'm around you."

"It's… it's okay Spencer," Ashley said still breathless. "Why…why didn't you tell me about the promotion?"

"It was no big deal Ashley." "Spencer I know you don't want to work here. Tell Arthur you changed your mind."

"You know I can't do that." "Spencer your mother cannot be that bad to want me killed or hurt."

"My mother lives, eats and breathes high society. She will not be the butt of anyone's gossip. She works hard at being the envy of her society clan. If something should come out that she thinks could possibly be an embarrassment to her, she makes it or them disappear, with the help of either my father, brothers or both. I don't understand why she doesn't think having an affair with Aiden Dennison would not be an embarrassment to her. Especially if she gets caught. I guess it's far more embarrassing to have a gay daughter. A gay daughter whose left her husband to be with a woman. Truly scandalous. "

"Spencer I'm sure… what?" Ashley said shocked. "Paula's having an affair with Aiden. How do you know this?"

"My father told me." "Arthur told you and that doesn't bother him that Paula is cheating on him?"

"Apparently not, he just laughed."

"Well if she's so society conscious why would she have an affair? That would be an embarrassment to her if word got out and what was your father's purpose in telling you about your mother anyway? What has that have to do with us?"

"I suppose he was trying to remind me of how vicious she can be and if I want you in my life I had better get him on my side because she would get him to get rid of you."

"Spencer… should I be scared?" Ashley asked.

"No, you're safe from her as long as my father backs our relationship and I continue to work for him. Besides he likes your work. He's told me several times that you're the best executive assistant he's had in a very long time so he's not about to get rid of you and he trusts you. But that's why I have to stay here. I'm not going to live without you Ashley and if I can clean up the image of my father's company at the same time, what harm can me working here do?"

"I understand Spencer I won't mention it anymore. I can't get over the fact that your mother and Aiden are having an affair. Eww!" Ashley said. "What happen she couldn't get the pool boy to take care of her needs?"

"Why do you say that?" Spencer asked. "Anybody would be better than Aiden. He is such a prick, he's fucking your mother and he comes around annoying me like a dog in heat _and_ he has a wife. No wonder he can't get his reports finished on time."

"Forget about Aiden and my mother. How long are you staying at work today Ashley?" Spencer said rubbing on Ashley's thigh. "Why? What do you have in mind?" Ashley said seductively.

"I want you. I want to take you home and make wild passionate love to you. It's been ages since we were last together."

"Spencer it was last night," Ashley said laughing. "You are a horny dog, Miss Spencer."

"Yes I am when it comes to being with you and you love it Miss Ashley." "Immensely," Ashley said giving Spencer a peck on her lips.

/

Ring, Ring!

"Hello!"

"Hello Aiden, it's Carmen, we need to talk."

"Carmen are you crazy, why are you calling me at work? Are you trying to get me killed? I told you to call me on my cell."

"Sorry about that but I want you to meet me at Jack's Hot Dog stand in one hour."

"But…" "No buts Aiden just be there. Bye."

/

"Spencer I thought we were going to lunch why are we here?" "I want you to see what I got us. Take my hand and close your eyes, no peeking I'll guide you," Spencer said.

"Spencer!" Ashley exclaimed. "Please Ashley, humor me."

"Fine!" They walked onto an elevator and got off on the twentieth floor. Walking a few feet forward, Ashley hears keys opening a door. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Ashley looks around seeing a very large fully furnished loft. "Spencer who's place is this?" Ashley asks walking around looking. "Wow! This place is beautiful. Who lives here?"

"Come here Ashley, I want you to take a look at the view of the city from the balcony." Opening the sliding door and stepping out, Spencer smiles glancing in her lover's direction to see her reaction. "Wow! Just beautiful."

"Come on I want to show you the bedroom."

"Ahh! It's so huge," Ashley said in awe. "Yes I needed it large to fit the king size bed in it."

"You needed it large, Spencer again I ask whose place is this?" "Ours!"

"Ours?" Ashley questioned looking at Spencer. "Yes I bought it three days ago. I want you to live with me."

"But Spencer…" "Look Ashley you can't stay in that house where Tony can come and go as he pleases. You are not safe there and Franklin can have my house. I want us to start our lives new with our own things. I want us to be together now, we'll figure out what to do about Tony and Franklin's refusal to give us a divorce later."

"Please Ashley", Spencer says guiding Ashley backwards towards the bed, kissing her eyes, nose, than her lips murmuring her name, "Ashley…please live with me." As Ashley legs touching the edge of the bed, she falls back on it and Spencer falls on top of her.

Ashley puts her hands on Spencer's face looking into her eyes. "Ashley, I can't protect you while you're in Tony's house and I'm in mine. We can move your things in here tomorrow if not tonight… say yes."

"Spencer this is your place, I thought I…" "no Ashley this is _our_ place, the loft is lease in both our names. Yours and mine, I want us to be a couple. We can move in right now all you need to do is get your belongings from your house." Ashley finally brings Spencer's lips down to hers and slowly kisses them. Caressing her lover's lower lip waiting for permission to enter Spencer's hot mouth. "Hmm!" Ashley moaned. Moving her hand along the sides of Spencer's body grabbing her ass and squeezing, pressing her into her more. Spencer kisses her lover's neck, licking the skin at the crook of her neck feeling the beating of her heart increase with each lick. "Can I bite you now Ashley?"

"Yes… Ahh!… Spencer," Ashley moans. Spencer raises her lover's skirt above her thighs and starts to caress the exposed skin rubbing circles with her fingertips. "Ashley don't play with me," Spencer said breathing now erratic. "Will you move in with me?" Ashley moaned feeling fingers now inside of her. "Ahh!… Spencer…" Spencer speeded up her ministrations on Ashley. "Ahh!... Yesss!" I… hmm, I'll move in… hmm… with you."

"Cum for me Ashley." "Spencer… Ahhh!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well that was a long lunch you two had," Arthur said. "Ashley you're late."

"Sorry Arthur it won't happen again."

"Spencer, are you going to be a bad influence on my assistant now that you're working here?"

Spencer looking at Ashley blushed, "yes dad I am, but I promise not to interfere in her work with you. I'm very sorry. I'm such a bad, bad girl," she said gazing in Ashley's direction, "maybe I need to be spank…"

"Spencer! That's enough… I do not need to hear that kind of talk coming from my daughter. You two act like horny teenagers."

Spencer and Ashley both blushed. "Sorry again, well I better get to my office now before I say something that will really be embarrassing," Spencer said giving Ashley a quick kiss on her lips.

"Spencer you're going to have to learn to control your lust for Ashley while you're both here at work, understand?"

"Yes dad. Ashley I'll pick you up so we can get your things from your house."

"Alright Spencer, I'll see you later."

"So Ashley, you and my daughter are moving in together?"

Ashley eyes her boss before answering, "yes we are. I love her Arthur."

"Yes I can see that. I see it in your eyes, the way you look at her. Well at least living together you can watch out for each other."

/

Ring, ring!

"Hello Arthur Carlin's office."

"Ashley dear, how are you?" Paula asked.

"Fine Paula and how are you?"

"I'm fine, is my husband available?"

"Yes, hold on. Paula is on line one for you Arthur."

"Thank you Ashley…Yes Paula."

"Arthur I wanted to remind you of the dinner at the country club with Ashley's parents tonight."

"What time am I supposed to be there Paula?"

"Eight o'clock sharp Arthur."

"Fine I'll be there, goodbye."

"Ashley will you come in here please."

"You know your parents are back in town?"

"Yes they just got in last night."

"Have you seen or talk to them yet?"

"Yes I talked to my mother but only long enough to make sure they were back and okay. I didn't want them to call the house and I wasn't there."

"When are you planning on telling your parents about your separation from Tony?"

"I don't know they just got in last night," Ashley said looking down at the floor, "I haven't given it too much thought."

"Well you need to tell them about your separation, just as Spencer needs to tell her mother. Are you two planning on making your relationship official?"

"Yes but not until we tell the people you just mentioned. I'll talk with Spencer later tonight. See how she wants to go about breaking to the news to my parents and Paula."

"Alright Paula and I are having dinner with your parents at the country club tonight just so you know. Don't worry I have no plans on telling them anything. I'll leave that up to you and Spencer. Maybe you can suggest to her about a dinner with the six of us. Get it over with."

"Perhaps you're right Arthur, I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long Ashley, Tony's out there just waiting to get back at you."

/

"So Carmen here I am."

"Aiden we need more information. We know he has more countries involved in his money laundering operations than South Africa. You need to get us more information. He has production in Switzerland, Ireland and Puerto Rico. Find out how much he's laundering through them."

"Those are nothing accounts Carmen. It's nothing happening there, they hardly buy anything from us. How I'm I going to get information when there is no information to get."

"Aiden that's your problem just get it! I'll expect something in two weeks."

/

Knock, knock!

"Come in. Glen what's wrong?" Arthur said.

"Aiden met with that Carmen woman this afternoon."

"Really, well he hasn't come to me yet to tell me he's seen her today. Is Aiden in his office?"

"Yes I saw him in there before coming to your office."

"Go get Clay, then bring Aiden to me."

/

Spencer and Ashley arrive at Ashley house to pack up her belongings when she notices her parents coming up the driveway. "Damn!"

Spencer turns to look at Ashley, "what's wrong sweetie?"

"My parents just pulled up. Why are they here I wonder? They're supposed to be at the country club with your parents having dinner."

"Just stay calm Ashley, come on let's go greet them."

"Mom, dad, how are you?" Ashley asked hugging and giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"Spencer it's good to see you, how's Franklin?"

"He's fine Christine," Spencer said while looking at Raife, "you both look good after your trip. I hope it was successful for you Raife."

"It could have been better, I didn't accomplish what I went over there for," Raife said grumbling.

"I could have told you that dad. I don't know why you went all the way to Italy for talent when there's plenty of talent here," Ashley said questioning her father.

"Ashley I would not agitate your father right now. He's not a very happy person."

"You damn right I'm not happy and to answer my daughter's question, I'm looking for a band that can sing and play and hasn't been approached by any American recording company."

"Raife please… anyway dear how are you?" Christine asks.

"I'm fine mom, why are you and dad here tonight?"

"Well we were on our way to dinner with Spencer's parents when Tony called us to come by. He said you two needed to talk to us about something."

"Talk about what?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know dear he said you wanted us here."

At that moment Tony opens the door. Spencer and Ashley glared at him. "Just be calm let's see what he plans on doing," Spencer whispers in Ashley's ear.

"He plans on telling them about us, before I can do it. I can't allow that to happen."

"Christine, Raife it's good to see you both, how was your trip to Italy?"

"Tony it's good to see you and the trip was good," Raife said happy to see his son-in-law.

"Come in please," Tony said. "Spencer thank you for giving my wife a ride home. You can go now."

"Your welcome Tony but I think I'll just hang with Ashley for awhile."

"That's not necessary Spencer," Tony said agitated wanting to get Ashley alone and away from Spencer.

Spencer just shrugs her shoulders and walks into the house behind Ashley and her parents. She whispers to Tony, "you say one word about the separation or about Ashley and I being together I will kill you on the spot. I am not afraid to use what's in my purse."

"What happened to Ashley's car?" Christine asked.

"I had some trouble getting it started. It's being repaired," Ashley explained.

"Tony what is so important that couldn't wait till later? Christine and I are going to be late for our dinner with the Carlins," Raife complained.

"Well… I… um… Ashley wanted me to call you." Ashley glares at Tony.

"I'm sorry you both came by, Tony was mistaken. I told him we should have you over for dinner one day after you get back from your trip. I guess he thought I meant tonight."

"Oh! A dinner here sounds nice Ashley," her mother said. "When?"

"I'll call you tomorrow mom and let you know. Okay you better get going before you're more than fashionably late for your dinner with Spencer's parents."

"Fine this was an unnecessary trip over here," Raife said. "Now we have to rush, let's go Christine."

"Bye mom, dad." Ashley turns to Tony, "what the hell is wrong with you Tony?" Ashley asks angrily. "You were going to out me to my parents before I could tell them. That's not your place."

"They need to know Ashley."

"Yes and I'm the one whose going to tell them. Not you!"

"Fine Ashley," Tony said.

"What are you doing here anyway Tony?"

"I came to get more of my things."

"Don't worry about your things Tony," Spencer said. "You can stay here, Ashley's moving out."

"Moving out! And where are you moving to Ashley?"

"She's moving in with me until she can get her own place, if she wants."

"Ha! Franklin isn't going to allow that," Tony said smugly.

"Ashley please go and start packing the boxes with your things. I'll come up and help you in a minute." Spencer watched Ashley walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Nice ass, she thought to herself smiling. Bringing her attention back to Tony she noticed him inching his way towards her.

"Stop right there," she said as she pulled out her automatic. "If you utter one word to Ashley's parents before she gets a chance to do it, you will have breathe your last breath. I swear on _your _life Tony. This is not a threat. Now get out of here while Ashley packs her things. You can come back tomorrow. The house will be completely yours to do whatever you want."

"Spencer I swear you will not…"

"I will not what, kill you or get away with taking Ashley away from you. I've already taken Ashley, don't provoke me on the other one. I will protect Ashley, she said putting her face just inches away from his, with everything I have and at any cost. Ashley belongs to me now and if I have to get rid of you permanently to keep her than so be it."

Tony stares at Spencer, watching her ocean blue eyes turn a midnight blue. "There's no need for threats Spencer I understand completely. I'll let Ashley tell her parents. I hope she realizes what she's getting into involving herself with the likes of you."

Tony angrily leaves the house slamming the door behind him allowing Spencer and Ashley time to pack.

/

"Glen where's Aiden?" Arthur asked.

"He's gone, Erika at the reception desk said she saw him leave twenty minutes ago. Don't worry he's being followed as we speak. They'll give me a report later regarding his activities."

"Good Glen, now I have to go. I'm late for a dinner with the Davies at the country club."

"The Davies… Ashley's parents, why are you having dinner with them?"

"It was your mother's idea. Who knows why she wanted to have dinner with them. Christine is a good person but that husband of hers is a prick. He complains and argues about everything and I'm stuck spending the evening with him. Bye Glen."

Glen pulls out his cell and calls Aiden's wife, who is also his father's mistress. Since he's occupied with the Davies tonight and Aiden is busy with whatever, maybe I can finally get some time with Sylvia.

"Hello Sylvia, it's Glen what are you doing right now?"

"Hello Glen, waiting for you of course."

"Is Aiden there with you?"

"No, he called to say he had business to take care of and he wouldn't be home until late."

"Did he say what kind of business?"

"No he didn't say."

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

/

"Okay Ashley this is the last of your things. Just leave everything right here. We can sort it all out tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm getting hungry," Spencer said slowly walking towards Ashley.

"That sounds like a plan Spencer, let's take a shower and go out to dinner." Spencer grabs Ashley's hand running towards the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Arthur, Paula we are so sorry for showing up so late for dinner," Christine said.

"It's alright Christine," Paula said, "Arthur just arrived himself. I on the other hand arrived on time, eight o'clock sharp waiting for everyone else to show up."

"Paula my tardiness was due to business. It's my business that allows you to even have this dinner at this pretentious and exclusive country club you just had to be a member of," Arthur said.

"Paula, Raife and I had to make a stop at our daughter's home. We were made to believe it was very urgent and that we need to be there tonight."

"Who told you to be there tonight Christine?" Arthur asked.

"Tony called us and said Ashley had something she needed to talk to us about but when we got there. She said it was all a mistake, which of course made us very late getting here. Again Paula we do apologize."

"Enough with all the apologies can we just order I'm starving and I need a drink," Raife said agitated.

"Is something wrong Raife?" Arthur asked.

"My daughter knows I like to be on time. She should have thought of that before calling us over instead of wasting everybody's time."

"Maybe it wasn't Ashley but Tony's doing and he just blamed it on Ashley."

"Hardly Arthur, Tony's a good man, Ashley is very lucky to have him. He's a good husband to her. I'll be glad when he gets her pregnant again. They need kids in their lives to make them complete."

"I so agree with you Raife, Spencer and Franklin have been married a year and they need to have several children themselves. For the life of me I don't know what they're waiting for," Paula said looking at a quiet Arthur. "You're very quiet Arthur you have nothing to say about your wanting grandchildren?"

"No, lets just eat."

/

"Ahh! Yes Glen harder." Sylvia screams as Glen continues to thrust into her. "Sylvia," he moans. Now quickening his movements Sylvia wraps her legs around his waist and he stiffens… "Ah… Sylvia," than collapses on top of her. "Glen you are so good. That was wonderful."

"Mmhmm," is all he could get out. He rolls off her, she pulls out a cigarette to smoke.

"I wish you would leave those cancer sticks along."

"I'm trying Glen it's really hard." "Yeah well it makes me smell like smoke and everyone who knows me knows that I don't smoke," he said snatching the cigarette out of Sylvia's mouth. "Your father doesn't complain when I smoke after we've had sex."

"I'M NOT MY FATHER," Glen yells. Getting up out of the bed and putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going Glen don't you want to fuck me one more time? You're such a fantastic lover. I just can't get enough of you and I'm still horny."

"That's unfortunate Sylvia why don't you let my father finish you or Aiden when he gets back from his so called business meeting."

"Glen don't go… Glen!" SLAM! "Damn!"

/

"Spencer can you get away for lunch," Ashley asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what we're going to tell your mother and my parents about us."

"Hmm, yes I guess we need to get our game plan together and soon."

"I don't trust Tony to keep quiet and I don't want my parents to find out through him."

"Yes I agree."

Knock, knock.

"Come in… Franklin what are you doing here?"

"Good morning Spencer, Ashley. Spencer I would like a word with you."

"I'll leave," Ashley said, "bye Franklin."

"Sorry for the interruption Spencer but we need to talk about this separation of yours."

"What about it Franklin?"

"You need to move back home. We need to continue to look like a couple."

"Ha! Ha! You have got to be kidding me. I told you I wanted a divorce and you said no. So I did the next best thing, I moved out. I did not say I would stay under the same roof with you. I gave up my house, you hear me Franklin, _MY HOUSE_ for you to continue to live in it and pretend we're together. I am not living with you. I like it where I am…" "_and_ who you're with," Franklin added in.

"Yes and if that's all you had to say to me you can leave."

"No there's one other thing Spencer, I have a concert in two weeks I expect you to be there as my wife cheering me on, so to speak."

"Franklin I don't know where all your cockiness has come from lately but you are in no position to tell me what to do. If I'm free in two weeks maybe I'll be there."

As Franklin was walking towards the door to leave, "does Ashley know that you tried to pay Tony three hundred thousand dollars not to marry her?"

Spencer looks up from her desk, her attention now fully directed on Franklin. "What was that Franklin?"

"Tony told me you offered to pay him money to leave Ashley. So beneath you Spencer to use money like that," he said smirking. "You were attracted to her even when we were dating."

"Franklin we never dated, you proposed and we got married. Remember you needed to be married to keep your job and I was… well I don't know what I was… stupid I guess."

"Yes I remember, nevertheless I knew you had feelings for someone other than me. But as you said I needed to get married. I guess you felt with Ashley marrying Tony there was no purpose in your life. I married you and he married her. Good for him she was in denial about her sexuality. Bad for you because that's what made her accept his proposal, well other than being pregnant. Does she know Spencer? I wonder how she would feel if she found out what you were trying to do? What do you think she would do Spencer?"

Spencer glared at Franklin, "I'll be there, what time is the concert?"

"Very good my dear, it starts at eight o'clock. I've got you a private box. Don't disappoint me Spencer. Goodbye."

Damn, damn! Since when have he and Tony become such good friends that Tony would tell him about that money offer? If I confess to Ashley will she be mad and leave me? I can't lose her.

/

Spencer walks over to Glen's office after her talk with Franklin. "Glen."

"Spencer, come in what a surprise, my favorite sis comes to visit me in my lowly office that doesn't have a TV."

"I'm your only sister, your office is not lowly and you're not in your office enough to look at TV, good grief. I need to talk to you."

"Sure what about?"

Taking a deep breath, "Franklin is threatening to tell Ashley how I tried to bribe Tony into leaving Ashley before they were to get married."

"You did that little sis, wow! How much did you offer him?" Glen asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Three hundred thousand dollars."

"Cough, cough… what!?" Glen finally choked out.

"Are you okay Glen? You need a pat on the back?"

"No, no I'm fine. Three hundred thousand dollars, she must be pretty hot in bed for you to offer him that kind of money."

"GLEN PLEASE!" "Sorry sis go on."

"I can't risk Ashley finding out. I can't lose her Glen, I can't," Spencer said with tears falling.

"Oh my God you really are truly in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I know I would tease you about leaving your husband but I just thought it was a strong infatuation you had for Ashley and it would wear off."

"Glen I told you when you first found out about us that I was in love with Ashley. I would give up everything for her and kill anyone who'd tried to take her away from me."

"Spencer I… what is it you want me to do to Franklin?"

"I'm not sure maybe scare him. Kidnap him for a few days. Let him know he can't threaten me. Make him think he's going to die if he opens his mouth about things he shouldn't because if he does tell he won't see daylight ever again."

"Wow Spence you are Arthur Carlin's daughter. Why can't I think of shit like that?"

"Glen…" "Okay, okay when do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible, preferably before his concert which is in two weeks."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Glen."

/

Spencer leaves the building to meet Ashley for lunch. "Dad I need to tell you something," Glen said.

"Yes what is it Glen."

"First where's Ashley?" "She went to lunch with your sister."

"Yeah I bet they're having lunch," Glen said chuckling.

"Please do not talk about your sister in that manner in my presence Glen."

"Sorry dad." "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well Spencer wants me to put a fright into Franklin." "A fright in Franklin, why?"

"It seems that Spencer offered Tony three hundred thousand dollars not to marry Ashley, which he refused, but Franklin knows about it."

"How?" "Tony told him."

"Tony told him." "For two men who didn't really like each other they do a lot of talking amongst themselves, I wonder."

"Wonder what dad?" "Can't say just yet, are you still having them watched?"

"Yes, twenty-four/seven until you tell me to stop." "Good."

"I told my people to make weekly reports on those two. I should have something by Friday. So what about Spencer's request?"

"Ha! Ha! Spencer tries to separate herself from us. She says she's nothing like me but she is, especially when it comes to getting what she wants and that something or someone is Ashley. She's obviously obsessed with Ashley."

"Um… dad Spencer is not obsessed with Ashley. She is IN LOVE with Ashley, it runs deep."

"I see! Alright Glen take care of Spencer's request. Be discreet and when those reports come in bring them to me."

"Okay and what about Aiden have you talked to him yet?"

"I told Aiden to be in my office at five-thirty this evening. I want you and Clay here also."

"Fine I'll tell Clay, we'll be here."

/

"Spencer what's wrong, you've been so quiet?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I just have a lot on my mind," Spencer said raking her fingers through Ashley's hair as they layed in bed resting from an intense lovemaking session.

"Like what? You, your parents, my mom, maybe we should have that dinner you suggested here at our place and tell them about us. Get it over with."

"When do you want to do this?"

"This weekend while your parents are still here. You know they could hop on a plane at any time, than we would have to wait until they came back. I don't want to wait. Hmm!… Ashley are you… hmm, that feels so good. Did you hear what I said?"

"Mmhmm! Weekend, parents," Ashley said as she continued her attack on Spencer's neck while caressing her breast, tweaking a nipple between her fingers.

"Mmm! Ashley," Spencer moaned as she rolled on top of Ashley taking Ashley's mouth into her own, grinding her thigh into Ashley's hot, wet center while she rubbed her equally hot wet center against her lover's thigh. "Ahh! Spencer, yes I'm almost there, harder. Make me come." "Hmm! Ashley… ahh!" Spencer moaned as both their bodies began to tremble. "Ohh!... Spence, I'm coming." "Ahh! Ashley… yes, yes."

/

"I see you two are back from lunch on time, very good. Spencer may I see you in my office," Arthur asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked into her father's office. "Yes sir," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Have a seat Spencer and drop the attitude, I'm just trying to help you. Have you and Ashley decided how you were going to tell your mother and her parents about your separations and new living arrangements?"

"Yes, you're invited to dinner at our place on the weekend, if it's okay with everyone."

"Good Spencer. Now tell me how deep do your feelings for Ashley go?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"It's a simple question Spencer. How deep are your feelings for her?"

Spencer looks at her father for a few minutes than answers his question. "I love her with all my heart and soul. She's in my blood… I would die if she left me and kill anyone who tries to take her away from me. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes your brother told me about Franklin and what you wanted done to him."

"Shit, can anyone keep anything to themselves around here," Spencer yelled. "Now what? You going to chastise me daddy?"

"Spencer calm down and stop yelling. I told Glen to go ahead with your request. Yes, you are my daughter. You're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Deny it all you want Spencer but you are. Why do you think I wanted you in the family business? Because you're different Spencer. You go after what you want and you'll do whatever is necessary to get it."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Spencer whenever you want something done and you request Glen to do it you come to me first."

"Yes sir."

Spencer left out of her father's office, said a few words to Ashley than went to her office. Spencer sat in her chair looking out of the large expansive window that adorned her office. She needed to think. I'm not like my father, I'm not… except when it comes to Ashley. I will do whatever it takes to keep her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was nearing the end of the work day when Raife Davies came barreling into Arthur Carlin's office to speak to his daughter. Ashley looks up to see her very angry father staring down at her. "What the hell is this I hear about you and Tony being separated Ashley."

"Dad… I…"

"Ashley, Tony is a good man, what is your problem? He didn't say what the problem between you two were but he would gladly take you back. He says you even moved out of the house. What's going on Ashley?" Raife yells.

"Dad I am not going to discuss my personal affairs here at work. I've already called mom for you and her to come by my place for dinner to explain why I am no longer with Tony."

Arthur steps out of his office, "Raife it's good to see you again." Raife calms down after seeing Arthur. "I'm sorry for the intrusion I was just shocked to hear about my daughter's marriage. I'm going to go now Ashley, I'll see you on Saturday and the explanation better be damn good."

Ashley watches her father leave as tears fall from her eyes.

"Ashley it'll be alright, you have Spencer and she loves you. How much do you love her?" he asks.

Ashley looks directly at Arthur, her eyes never wavering from his. "I love Spencer with all my heart and soul. If I was to lose her I don't think I could continue to live. She's the air that I breathe, she's in my blood."

"Mmhmm! Interesting choice of words Ashley." "That's how I feel Arthur."

/

Franklin was leaving orchestra hall after the last rehearsal of the evening, when two burly men approached him. "Franklin Pierce," one of them asked.

"Yes, what do you want?"

The two men grabbed Franklin, leading him to a black sedan. Putting him in the trunk of the car, they sped off. They drove to an abandoned warehouse where they tied his hands and feet, used duck tape on his mouth and then blindfolded him. He struggles but he can't get loose.

"Stop struggling Mr. Pierce it won't help. Now we hear you have some information that you may want to use against a certain blonde. Well we can't allow that…" Slap! A hand went across Franklin's face. "It sounds like a form of blackmail you're trying to use…" Slap!... Slap!... Slap! Franklin is hit across the face multiple times, he whimpers.

"Go get the gun," one of the men said to the other. Franklin's whimpering gets louder. "Shut up that noise! What are you a man or a pussy? The next time you want to play in the big league and blackmail somebody you better know who you're dealing with first." Franklin hears the gun being cocked.

"Hey, we have to go do this other job first. Leave him here till we get done with that one. Then we can come back and finish him off," the other man said.

"Yeah, okay let's go."

Franklin hears the door close. The place is now quiet, so quiet it unsettles him. He hears his heart beating fast while sweat forms on his forehead, rolling into his eyes, burning. The only thing he's left with is his thoughts. It's stifling in here and hard to breathe. I can't believe I've been kidnapped. Who would want to kidnap me? Wait! They said blackmail and a certain blonde… SPENCER! Oh my God, would she have me killed because of what I threatened her with? Is she that afraid of losing Ashley? What am I going to do now? I'm tied up and I can't even scream for help.

/

As Tony was leaving his office the same two burly men approached him. "Excuse me, do you have a light mister?" "No I don't..." Tony looks up and is grabbed from behind. Ump… ump! "Don't hit his face. Just the gut area, break a few ribs." "Okay…" crack! "Oww! Stop you're hurting me," Tony cried and fell on the ground in the alley, where the two men had taken him. "Take his wallet, watch and that expensive looking ring he's got on his pinky finger." "Man this is sweet, we got ourselves another pussy and this one's got plenty of money on him."

"You're not going to get away with this," Tony moaned through his pain.

"We already have." Wham!... Wham! "Aww!" Tony cried again, getting two swift kicks in the ribs and back.

"The next time you want to beat on a woman, you better think first before you act on it." Tony's eyes widened with that statement. "What!" He coughed, blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"Okay I got his stuff. Damn! I almost forgot," Wham! "Awwww! Shit," Tony cried when the man kicked him hard in his groin. "It don't feel good when the family jewels get kicked around, do it?"

"Okay that's enough. The blonde said to say hello and if you're thinking about going to the police… don't. Cause if you do and we find out _and we will_, we'll be back to finish the job."

/

"So, I'm glad you made it to my office Aiden. Have you heard anything from your treasury agent?"

"Uh… no I haven't. She hasn't contacted me in a couple of weeks."

"Good, now let's get down to business. Aiden I'm sending you to Malaysia for two weeks maybe more. We're having some problems with the shipments there."

"But dad," Glen shouted, "that's my account. Why are you sending Aiden instead of me?"

"Because Aiden is better for this assignment and Glen don't you ever question my decisions, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Aiden looked at Glen smirking. "Bastard," Glen said, under his breath.

"What was that Glen?" "Nothing sir."

"Aiden you're leaving tomorrow at midnight."

"Midnight, that's kind of quick, isn't it?"

"Yes I know, but I need you there right away. Ashley please bring me Aiden's plane ticket." As Ashley walks pass Aiden he pinches her on her ass. "Ouch," she yelped, glaring at him.

"Is there something wrong Ashley?" "No…I tripped on Aiden's foot," she said, glaring at him again mouthing, 'fuck you.' Aiden smirks giving her a kiss in the air mouthing back, 'I'm ready,' grabbing his crotch. Glen and Clay shook their heads.

"Here is Aiden's plane ticket, he leaves at midnight for Malaysia and here is the packet with the information regarding the account and the warehouses," Ashley said.

"Aiden I suggest you read the packet before you leave," Arthur said.

"Yes sir."

"I need to know why those shipments are getting lost and whose in charge of them there."

"Fine I'll take care of it. You can count on me, Arthur."

"Aiden are you sure there is nothing else you have to say to me?"

"No, there's nothing, I'm good. Everything's going along fine."

"Alright than, I'll see you in two weeks. Glen, Clay you can also leave, this meeting is over."

As Aiden is leaving he decides to stop at Ashley's desk to get his flirt on. "Ashley you look good enough to eat. Why don't you let me do that for you?"

Rolling her eyes, "do what Aiden?"

"Eat you, my tongue will drive you crazy." To prove it he sticks it out wiggling it, just inches from her face.

"Aiden… you are a disgusting fucking pig!" They're interrupted by Arthur, "Ashley." "Thank God," she said. "Yes, Arthur."

"Come into my office please." Aiden leaves seeing Arthur coming to stand next to Ashley. "Goodbye Ashley, Arthur I'll see you both in two weeks," he said.

"Ashley that return date on Aiden's ticket is for two weeks, correct?" Arthur asks as they walk back into his office.

"Yes, Arthur two weeks from today. Did you want me to change it?" "No."

"Arthur, do you think he should go on this trip alone, with all the unrest going on at the warehouses? He could get hurt, you know he's such an arrogant ass. He doesn't know how to talk to people and you know he is not going to read that packet."

"Yes I know. Close the door Ashley and have a seat." "That's what I'm hoping for. Aiden's an informant for the U.S. Treasury Department. I don't want him to come back."

"An informant, when did you find this out?"

"Several weeks ago, he was seen talking to an agent. I have given him several chances to come clean and he hasn't. Just recently he was seen with that same agent and he says he hasn't talked to her in several weeks. Ashley he could bring this whole company down if we continue to let him have vital information. And he continues to lie to me. He can't be trusted anymore. _Now_ do you understand why I'm sending him and only him?"

"Yes I see."

"I thought you needed to know Ashley. I depend on your judgment and your loyalty."

"Yes, Arthur I understand and never doubt my loyalty to you or this company."

"So are we having dinner at your place Saturday?" "Yes, everyone said they will be there. I'm hoping you will still support us in this Arthur."

"You have it Ashley. Have you had any trouble with Tony lately?"

"Other than him going to my father today and telling him we're separated, no."

"Well let me know if you need my assistance with him."

/

"I'm being sent to Malaysia. There's trouble at the warehouses, so I'll be gone for two weeks."

"Okay, this is good. I know there's some laundering going on there. Call me when you get back and Aiden… be careful."

Oooh! So you do care about me a little bit, don't you Carmen?"

"Not really Aiden, it's just that you're my only contact right now and I would hate to see something happen to that. Because that would mean I would have to start all over again looking for an informant in Carlin's company."

"You are a cold bitch, you know that. You don't care about anything except getting the praise of being the one that put Arthur Carlin in jail."

"Yep! You're absolutely right. Goodbye Aiden."

/

"Spencer whatever happens tonight, please remember I love you very much."

"Nothings going to happen sweetie and I'll be right by your side. Remember I have to tell my mother also. Come on let's check on dinner, they should be here any minute now," Spencer said.

Ding dong!

"Mom, dad," Ashley said giving both her parents a hug. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"Yes, give me a scotch and water and get your mother a glass of white wine." "Alright."

Ding Dong!

"Oh! That should be Spencer's parents."

"Spencer's parents? Spencer's here?" Raife asks.

"Spencer!" Christine said, "how are you dear? We didn't expect to see you here."

"Um… yeah. Well Ashley and I will explain everything in a little while. Excuse me I have to get the door. Mom, dad, good to see you both. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink… mom?"

"Yes, give me what Christine is drinking." "I'll take a beer Spencer," Arthur said.

"Beer… I never could understand what makes people drink that stuff," Raife said. "It tastes terrible and you have to drink so much of it just to get a buzz. Besides that it makes you pee a lot."

"Dad please, just because you like the harder alcohol, doesn't give you the right to put anyone else down because they like beer. Sorry Arthur."

"No problem Ashley. We all know how opinionated your father can be."

"Damn straight," he said putting the glass to his lips.

"Oookay, so dinner is ready. Shall we go into the dining area and eat," Spencer said, taking Ashley's hand and walking towards the dining room. Their hand holding does not go unnoticed by Raife, Christine or Paula. Halfway through dinner Raife couldn't contain himself any longer.

"So Ashley why are you living here instead of your house _with _you husband?"

"Dad, Tony and I as you know are separated. I've got a lawyer and I'm getting a divorce."

"A divorce? Why the hell are you getting a divorce, why are you even separated?"

"Raife calm down and let Ashley speak," Christine said to her husband.

"I…" looking at Spencer, Ashley takes a deep breath…" I've fallen in love with someone."

"Fallen in love with someone. What about Tony?"

"I never loved Tony, dad. You forced me to marry him because I was pregnant and Tony never loved me. He just used me to build up his practice. He didn't even want the child I was carrying."

"So who is this man you're in love with Ashley," Raife angry but calmly asks.

Ashley looks at her mother with pleading eyes, than she looks at her father before looking down at the table.

"WHO DAMNIT!" Raife shouts slamming his fists on the table startling everyone.

"I'm in love with Spencer."

"Spencer!?"

"WHAT!" Both Raife and Paula say rising out of their chairs. Christine and Arthur remained silent watching the display of emotions coming from the other older adults.

"This is unacceptable Spencer," Paula yells.

"Mom! I love Ashley."

"You love Ashley?" Paula said. "You love my daughter?" Raife yells. "NO WAY THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" both Raife and Paula yell.

"Excuse me but the last time I looked Ashley and I were both decision making adults," Spencer said, cradling Ashley's hand in her own. "We just thought you should know first, from us before some gossiping whore tells you."

"Have you lost your senses Ashley," Raife says, "you cannot be in love with a woman."

"Why not Raife?" Christine says finally speaking.

"Christine you don't approve of this do you?" "Raife if you were not so busy traveling with that damn rock band than constantly at that record company, you would have noticed that your daughter was not happy in her marriage to Tony. She only married him to please you and you forced her because she was pregnant."

"Mom how did you…"

"I've had my suspicions for awhile Ashley, but it was your decision. I knew you shouldn't have married Tony but you were adamant about it, so I kept quiet. I guess you were trying to run away from who you really were."

"But Spencer aren't you married to Franklin?" Christine asked.

"Franklin and I are separated, I was never happy in our marriage and he never worked on making it better. I'm ashamed to say I only married Franklin because he needed a wife to keep his position with the orchestra. There was no love there."

"What! This is crazy. You two married people you didn't love, now you've found each other and _now_ you want to be together."

"Spencer you are not going to divorce Franklin to be with Ashley. I am not going to allow it," Paula screams.

"Yes you will Paula," Arthur finally says.

"Arthur you can't possibly condone this… this farce of a relationship."

"Why not I condoned that farce of a marriage she had with Franklin. It's what Spencer and Ashley want. If you look at them Paula and Raife you can see they are very much in love with each other. I don't think anything we say will change the way they feel."

"Mom, Mr. and Mrs. Davies, I love Ashley deeply and when our divorces are final I want to marry her," Spencer said holding Ashley's hand.

"WHAT! MARRY! Spencer… NO!"

"Ashley it will be over my dead body!"

"Christine let's go." "Arthur I also want to leave, please take me home."

"Mom, dad," both Spencer and Ashley say.

"I'll talk with you both later," Christine said.

"Same here Spencer, things will work out, trust me," Arthur said, than looking at Christine, "trust _us_."

Ashley and Spencer watch both sets of parents leave at the same time, very much in turmoil. "Well that went better than I thought," Spencer said.

"My father will never come around, but my mother surprised the hell out of me."

"Yeah, my father and your mother, what do you think our chances of changing the minds of the spouses are?"

"Hmm! Good question, Spencer."

"Ashley are you regretting being with me," Spencer asks looking deeply into Ashley's eyes for answers.

"No Spencer I don't regret being with you. I just wish I had taken a different path a year ago, before I married Tony. I knew you wanted me then and I wanted you, but I was scared. The feelings I was having for you really scared me. It made me look deep inside myself. I wasn't ready to acknowledge the fact that I was in love with a woman and gay. I was also afraid of how my parents would react."

"Well you know now."

"Yes and it doesn't really matter now."

"Why doesn't it matter now Ashley?"

"Because I'm too deep into you Spencer. I can't see my life without you. You're my soulmate."

"Thank you for telling me that. I feel the same about you. You're in my blood and I'll never let you go."

Spencer pulls Ashley towards her putting her arms around Ashley's waist, kissing her lips softly, yet demanding. "Ashley…" Spencer moans. "I want you."

Ashley pulls away from Spencer and grabs her hand and leads her towards their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I've been tied up like an animal for two days now. I'm hungry and I've committed what I consider to be a man's most ultimate humiliation, I've peed on myself. What was I supposed to do, I'm tied up, unable to free myself. They have reduced me to what a newborn does everyday of it's newborn life, only I'm without a diaper. When are they coming back to kill me. Have they left me here to rot away? I wish they would hurry up. Just end my life now. Why are they making me suffer like this? COME ON… KILL ME NOW!

"Well, looka here, he's peed on himself."

"Yeah, he musta done something else too, cause he really stinks, the man said, slapping Franklin in the face. Slap!... Slap!... Slap! "We've been instructed to spare your life. Although I think you're a worthless piece of shit. But that's my opinion. I do as I'm told. Now that information that you were so eager to use against a certain blonde, you will conveniently forget it, do you understand?"

"Yes," Franklin said, whimpering.

"Don't say yes because you know that's what we want to hear. If for any reason that information makes it to it's source it will be the last day of your life."

Franklin is put into the trunk of the car and taken back to where he was originally snatched. They unceremoniously dump his body out and speed away. "Ugh!" I need to get home before they change their mind and come back for me. Where did I leave my car?

Franklin finds his car and finally makes it back home. He opens the door to his bedroom immediately stripping off the soiled clothes he's had on for several days. "Franklin you stink worse than a dead dog."

The voice startles him, "who's that?" He reaches for the switch to turn on the lights. "Spencer! What are you doing here, it's five o'clock in the morning?" Franklin asks, trying to cover his nakedness.

"Aw! Franklin… you don't have to cover yourself up for me. I've seen you naked before. You made sure to flaunt your naked ass in front of me when were together, every chance you got."

"Spencer I…."

"Franklin, I'm just going to get right to it. I hope you understand what happened to you these last two days. Did you understand? Because if you didn't I can arrange for them to come back."

"Yes, yes I understood."

"Good! I hope we can also come to some understanding regarding our marriage. I want out. Give me a divorce, uncontested of course. I expect to see the petition for divorce on my desk in the next few days. Now that other matter you so boldly discussed with me regarding Ashley, I hope it's forgotten. If Ashley should ever find out about that bribe because of you, I won't need a divorce. I will have you taken care of, permanently. Do we understand each other Franklin?"

"Yes, I'll make an appointment with the attorney today."

"And what about Ashley?"

"What about her? I don't know anything regarding Ashley."

"Very good. I'll leave you to your stench. If I were you I would just burn those clothes, they're not worth saving," Spencer said laughing. "Oh and Franklin about your concert on Friday, I'll be there. Eight o'clock sharp, right?"

"Yes, Spencer."

/

Franklin's POV

I can't believe Spencer actually had me kidnapped and threatening to end my existence. All because I refused to give her a divorce and threatened to tell Ashley about the money she offered Tony. What has happened to her? She wasn't like that when we together. Well I'll leave her alone for now. If she had this done to me, I wouldn't put it past her to make good on her threat. I don't know or understand what kind of hold Ashley has on Spencer but I feel sorry for Tony. He said he'll never let Ashley go. I think he needs to think twice about that if he wants to continue breathing.

/

Tony's POV

"Ugh!" I feel awful. Those bastards really put a hurting on me. It's no way I could have worked today. Damn! I had to miss three potential clients today. That was a whole lot of money I just lost out on, all because of that bitch Spencer. I wonder where Franklin is? I tried calling him for several days. He didn't say he was going out of town. I wanted to warn him about his wife, the crazy bitch. "Ow!" I can hardly move. I've got three broken ribs, a bruised kidney and my testicles are swollen. It's a good thing I know a few doctors that would see me and not report my beating to the police. Well I guess if this is suppose to teach me a lesson, she'd better think again. I'm going to get that bitch if it's the last thing I do. I would so love to have Ashley watch her dyke lover die a slow death. That's after I've beat the shit out of my wife first. "Ha! Ha! Oww!"

/

"Hmm! Ashley I love tasting you in the morning."

"Hmm! Spencer. Ah! Ahh!" Ashley woke up to find Spencer's head between her legs. "Is that your breakfast you're eating?" she asks.

"Mmm! Mmm! Good!" Spencer replies back in a moan.

"Ahh! Yes… yes, Spencer." Ashley arches her back, her head pressing further into her pillow in response to her lover's ministrations. She pushes her wet center into the face between her legs to receive more of her lover's flicking tongue. Her fingers tangled in blonde hair, she continues to press Spencer's head further into her. "Ah! Ahh! Spencer, yes… don't stop. Ahhhh!!."

Spencer holds on to her lover's trembling body as she comes down from her climax. "Hmm! Good morning beautiful," Spencer finally says looking into her lover's eyes.

"Good morning to you too, my little cum snatcher."

"We've been living together for two weeks and I still hunger for you Ashley."

"Not as much as I hunger for you. Everytime you touch me, it makes me want you more. Come here," Ashley said, kissing her cum snatcher's open, waiting and hungry mouth, tasting the remnants of herself on her tongue. "Hmm! I'm going to take a shower," she whispers in her ear, "come join me, please."

Ashley was hungrily kissing Spencer as the warm water cascaded over their already hot tempered bodies. Grabbing the shampoo she begins soaping her blonde lover's hair. Moving her underneath the falling water she rinses it out. Then she washes and massages her back, her arms and her breasts stopping to tweak each nipple between her thumb and forefinger, than devours the already hardened nipples with her mouth. Her tongue pressed hard against them, licking them. "Hmm! Ashley," Spencer moaned.

Soaping her hands again Ashley begins to rub and caress her Spencer's ass, rubbing circles on her smooth globes. Hmm! Your hands feel so good on me. Those same hands now moving up and down the small of her back, washing her, massaging her skin from the top of her thighs, down to the bottom of her feet. Moving back up she glides her fingers over Spencer's mound barely touching but still able to feel her wetness. She parts her legs so she can get better access to what she desired most. Spencer's wetness. Pushing two fingers inside her lover's hot wet center, stroking a few times than stopping, she hears her moan.

"Ashley… please… fuck me."

She replaces her fingers with her mouth, her tongue tasting, flicking. "Yes… right there, Ahh!"

Hearing her lover's approval Ashley goes deeper inside. Her mouth still sucking on her engorged mound, she adds three fingers into Spencer's now sopping wet center. She starts pumping her fingers in and out, feeling her walls tightening, she pumps her harder, faster.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ashley… yes! I'm gonna… Ahhhh!"

/

"Arthur what do you mean sending Aiden to Malaysia for two weeks? If I hadn't called Sylvia, looking for him I would have never known he was out of the country."

"Why are you so concerned with where I send my employees?"

"Well I just… Sylvia wanted me to talk to you about it. Maybe have him come back in a week instead of two."

"Oooh! You've talked to Sylvia, Paula? When?"

"Um… this morning, how do you think I found out he was gone?'

"Aiden was the best person to go so I sent him."

"What about all the unrest there with the people who work in your warehouses?"

"As I said, Aiden was the best one to send to find out what is actually going on there."

"Well that should only take a week to do, not two weeks."

"Paula is there something else I can help you with because I'm done with this conversation. Now we can talk about Spencer and Ashley if you like."

"Ugh! Arthur I do not want to discuss that subject right now. I mean how could she do this to me."

"Do _what_ to you, Paula?"

"This gay thing! What will I tell the people at the country club?"

"Nothing, it's none of their business. We are Carlin's, Paula. We don't discuss our private business in public, remember that when you're gossiping with your whore mongers. Now I have work to do, I'll see you at home later."

/

"Mr. Dennison you can't just come here and start ordering people around. You haven't even thoroughly accessed the situation here yet. You're going to make a lot of enemies if you don't stop."

"Don't tell me what to do Pedro. Mr. Carlin sent me here to find out why his shipments were not getting to their destinations and that's what I intend to do."

Pedro knew why Aiden was the one that was sent there. Arthur had called him personally_. "Pedro I'm sending Aiden Dennison to you to help figure out what's happening to my shipments."_

"_Fine Mr. Carlin, but do you think Mr. Dennison is right for this assignment? Forgive me for asking but the man is an asshole. He doesn't know how to talk to people. He's rude and obnoxious. He could careless about the people working in the warehouses. What happened to your son Glen or even Clay? If you don't mind my asking?"_

"_Of course not Pedro. I've known you and your family for a longtime and I think I can trust you because there is something you need to do for me."_

"_Yes sir, anything for you. You have treated my people here with nothing but respect and kindness. What can I do for you?"_

"_I want you to treat Aiden with the utmost respect and humility. Do you understand Pedro? I want you to take very good care of him." _

"_Yes, Mr. Carlin I understand you very well. It will be my pleasure. I will see that it's taken care of personally. Goodbye."_

"I'm sorry Mr. Dennison, I meant no harm nor was I trying to tell you what to do. It's just that the people here are very upset, they are not thieves and they feel you are here to accuse them of that."

"Fuck them Pedro, I don't give a damn what they think or how they feel. They probably are stealing Mr. Carlin's shipments and selling them to his enemies."

"Why don't we go and look at the warehouses now if you're finished here."

"Yes that would be good. You're finally making yourself useful," Aiden said, his tone harsh.

"Yes sir, I'm here to help you do whatever is necessary. Stupid motherfu…." Pedro was thinking before he was interrupted.

"PEDRO! LET'S GO!" Aiden yelled.

"It's a little tense at this particular warehouse. I think we should go and come back later."

"NO! I want to see what's going on in this warehouse… now!"

"Mr. Dennison, I think you…"

"SHUT UP! Pedro, I'm running this operation," Aiden yelled again.

"Okay, whatever you say. You're the boss. You go on into the warehouse. I need to go back to the jeep. I left the inventory list on the back seat. We'll need that to determine what's missing."

"Okay Pedro, don't be all day getting it, we have other warehouses to look at. No wonder this place is losing money, you people are fucking useless."

Pedro walks back to the jeep and watches Aiden walk inside. He waits. Watching the door to the warehouse close.

**BOOOOOOM!!**

The warehouse blows up with Aiden inside.

"Gotcha you smug son of a bitch," Pedro said with glee.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ring, Ring….

"Hello, Arthur Carlin's office."

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Arthur Carlin, this is Pedro Vasquez calling."

"Pedro… hello, it's Ashley Davies."

"Ashley it's good to hear you. I thought your voice sounded familiar but I wasn't sure. How have you been?"

"Good, Pedro. How is Aiden treating you?" silence… "Pedro are you there?"

"Ashley…"

"Yes…"

"Aiden is dead."

"WHAT! What happened?"

"I need to talk to Arthur first Ashley, you understand."

"Yes, yes of course, hold on. Arthur, it's Pedro on line one, he said…"

"Yes, he said what Ashley?"

"He said… Aiden is dead."

"Okay Ashley, I'll take the call now, please close the door behind you."

"Pedro it's Arthur, what happened?"

"Well the people down here were not pleased with Aiden and his smug attitude and innuendos. He was stupid Arthur, it didn't take much to do what had to be done."

"So Aiden's really dead?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Was his body found, we need to have it shipped back to the States."

"I'll take care of it, but have no fear, it's Aiden's body, what's left of it. He's dead, gone."

"Alright Pedro let me know when you put his body on the plane. I have to call and inform his wife. I'll leave it up to you to clean up what Aiden has disrupted in his quest for answers."

"Okay Arthur, if I have any problems I'll call you. Goodbye."

Arthur's POV

When did Aiden get so stupid, Arthur thought. I gave that man every opportunity to tell me the truth but he refused. He was more scared of them than me and look where it got him. Now I have to tell Sylvia and his parents he's dead. Damn! I know how his parents are going to take it, but how will his wife take it.

"Ashley please come in here."

"Yes Arthur. Is it true? Aiden's really dead."

"Yes Ashley someone blew up one of the warehouses there. Aiden went inside and boom, now he's gone. I'm leaving for the rest of the day. I have to go tell Sylvia her husband is dead and call his parents. I'm not looking forward to doing either one. Let Glen and Clay know about Aiden and alert Spencer. She's going to have to do some PR work on this tragedy. Ashley?"

"Yes Arthur."

"You realized what happened to Aiden had to be done, don't you?"

"Yes… You don't have to explain your actions to me Arthur. I'll take care of everything while you're out. Give Sylvia my condolences."

/

Ashley sees Clay and Glen in the hallway on her way to Spencer's office with the file on the warehouses in Malaysia in her hands. "Glen, Clay can you please come with me to Spencer's office. I need to talk to all three of you together."

"Sure Ashley what's up?" Clay asked.

Knock, knock…

"Come In…" Spencer said watching whatever news that was on CNN.

"Spencer…"

"Ashley, why the gloomy look on such a fine day, is something wrong?"

"Spencer you're going to have to do some PR work on the warehouse issues in Malaysia. I've brought you the file so you can familiarized yourself with it. You need to know some of the facts on them."

"Why?"

"Aiden…" Ashley takes a breath, "Aiden is dead."

"WHAT!?" All three said. "How?" Glen asks.

"Someone blew up the warehouse that Aiden was inspecting and unfortunately for him, he was still in it. They're shipping the body back in a few days."

"Oh my God," Spencer said. "Poor Sylvia."

"Ashley I need to go to Sylvia," Glen said, worried about his sometime lover.

"Glen your father has gone to tell Sylvia about Aiden. I would stay clear of Sylvia right now, unless you want to have a confrontation with your father."

"Damn!" Glen said.

As they were talking among themselves a news report on the bombing interrupts their conversation… "this report has just come in, there was an explosion in a small town in the country of Malaysia today, where Carlin Enterprises owns several warehouses. One of Carlin Enterprises longtime employee was killed while inspecting the warehouse. No one else was killed or injured. The Malaysian authorities are looking into what caused the explosion." Spencer turned the TV off.

"I'd better start reading that file."

Ring, ring…

"Yes," Spencer said, answering the phone.

"It's security Mrs. Carlin-Pierce, there are reporters in the lobby down here asking to speak to your father."

"Okay I'll be right down."

"Ashley that was security, they said there are reporters in the lobby asking for dad. Will you come with me so I can give them a statement?"

"Of course Spencer, I'll brief you on the particulars regarding the warehouse on the ride down to the lobby."

Spencer gives a statement to the ever growing reporters that were situated in the lobby. The statement took ten minutes. She answered some questions and promised that Carlin Enterprises would give a news conference once all the details were in.

"How did I do Ashley?"

"Great Spencer, Arthur will be proud of you. You handled that like a real professional," Ashley said jokingly.

"Thank you love and you are so not funny. I have to go back to my office and start reading that file you gave me. I'll see you later, okay?" Spencer gave Ashley a peck on her lips and rushed off.

/

"Well Arthur what brings you by here? This is not our day to meet."

"Sylvia please you need to sit down. I have some bad news."

"It's about Aiden, isn't it?"

"Yes, he was killed this morning. A bomb blew up the warehouse he was inspecting."

"NO, NO, NO! Arthur how could you let this happen? Why did you send him? You should have sent someone else," Sylvia said crying and beating Arthur's chest with her fists.

"Sylvia please calm down. How would I know this would happen? I told him it was some unrest there and the visit would be risky. I also told him to be careful," Arthur said now hugging a crying Sylvia.

"What now?"

"I still need to call Aiden's parents, unless you want to do it, Sylvia?"

"No, Arthur please, I would appreciate it if you would take care of that. His parents were never really keen on me. They felt their son could have done better in choosing a wife."

"Fine, they promised to send his body back so we can properly bury him. I'll take care of all the expenses," Arthur said as he held her, kissing her softly on her lips. Looking into her eyes, kissing her lips again.

"Arthur, please make love to me. I need you."

"Sylvia are you sure?"

"Yes make love to me now." Sylvia takes Arthur's hand and leads him to her bedroom.

/

Paula frantically made her way to Carlin Enterprises to see her husband. "Ashley is my husband in his office?"

"No Paula…."

"That's Mrs. Carlin."

"Fine… No Mrs. Carlin your husband is not here," Ashley replied back.

"Not here, well… where the hell is he? I need to talk to him right away, it's very important."

"He went to see Sylvia Dennison."

"So it's true," Paula whispered.

"What's true?"

"Aiden… he's dead, he's really dead."

"Yes it's true."

"How could Arthur let this happen?" Paula grabs onto a chair, feeling dizzy she sits down.

"Paula…" uh, Ashley rolls her eyes, "Mrs. Carlin are you alright? Let me call Glen so he can take you home, you don't look well."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked by Aiden's death. And to hear it on the radio, my God! Arthur could have called and told me. It's not like I didn't know the man. I knew him very well. Is he that insensitive to _my_ feelings?"

"I'm sure his mind was on telling his _wife_ first and as far as you knowing Aiden very well, I'm sure you did" Ashley said snidely.

"And what's that supposed to mean Ashley?"

"That's _Ms. Davies_ and it doesn't mean anything except for what you want it to mean. I was just agreeing with you… _Mrs. Carlin_."

"Cut the bullshit Ashley. You're not going to continue to call me Mrs. Carlin, so just stop. I'm just upset right now about Aiden. But don't worry dear, I'll handle your situation with my daughter soon enough."

Just then, Spencer walks in. "Mom! What are you doing here? Are you okay, you don't look so good?"

"I'm fine I just need to compose myself. I came to speak to your father about… about… Aiden," Paula said now crying.

"Mom why are you crying? I know it's sad but it was Aiden. You didn't know Aiden that well did you? I thought you two only talked during your dinner parties," Spencer said, knowing full well why her mother was upset.

"I… I liked Aiden. He was a good man, a very good man."

"Oh! In what way was he a very good man, mom?"

"Spencer! Please stop taunting your mother like that. You see she is not well," Ashley said trying to wipe the smuggish grin off Spencer's face.

Spencer looking at Ashley with I'm sorry eyes, turned and looked at her mother, sighing. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No Spencer just tell your father I was looking for him," Paula said angrily glaring at Ashley. "It's always the good ones that die before their time, leaving us with so many other undeserving people to continue to walk this earth."

Ashley looks at Spencer. "I guess she wishes that was me instead of Aiden."

"Ashley don't worry about my crazy mother. She had a lot of nerve coming in here crying those crocodile tears for Aiden, she's no better than he was. She didn't care that much for him, she just used his body for sex. She'll fine somebody to take his place before we can get Aiden's body in the ground. How long will dad be gone?"

"The rest of the afternoon Spencer."

"Well I guess we know what kind of comforting Sylvia is getting from him."

/

"Thank you Arthur, I needed that. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm not a cold, callus person, I did love Aiden and I'm sad he's gone. But it's you who I really need and want. Aiden was a stupid bastard. He couldn't keep his prick in his pants. He thought every woman that looked his way wanted him and he would flirt with them in front of me. Did you know he kept his condo even after we got married? He told me he was renting it out. Hmpt… renting it out to himself. That's where he had all of his rendezvous with his sluts. He thought I didn't know. Arthur…?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know one of his women was your wife?"

"Sylvia we are not going to discuss my wife. Now or ever, so whatever it is that you know, I suggest you forget it. I have no intentions of divorcing Paula, if that's the reason you're telling me this. I'm going home to call Aiden's parents. I'll make the funeral arrangements tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, yes that would be wonderful. I really don't want to deal with any of that. I'm grateful to have you."

/

"Are you Mr. Black?"

"Yes."

"I'm Tony Sco…"

"No last names please. What can I do for you Tony?"

"I want someone killed."

"It'll cost you five hundred thousand dollars cash. Half up front, than the balance when the job is done."

"I can pay that," Tony said anxiously.

"Who is the person?"

"Her name is Spencer Carlin-Pierce. Here's a picture of her."

"Spencer Carlin?... Carlin, you're talking about Arthur Carlin's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Now why would you want the daughter of Arthur Carlin killed?"

"That bitch stole my wife from me. She seduced her, turned her into a lesbian."

"Stole your wife and turned her into a lesbian," Mr. Black said laughing.

"What's so funny… _Mr. Black!?_"

"Nothing… to take a Carlin out, your price has just doubled… one million dollars, same arrangement. I want to see the money first. Do you have it?"

"No! Not with me, but I can get it to you tomorrow."

"I'm busy tomorrow. You bring me five hundred thousand dollars cash in two days. I'll call and tell you where to meet me. Are you sure you want to mess with a Carlin?"

"Yes! I'm sure, I want that bitch dead."

"Alright, I'll call you in two days. Have the money with you. No goodbyes." Mr. Black gets up and leaves.

Tony"s POV

With Spencer dead, Ashley will have to come back to me and I'll make her life a living hell. She'll be so miserable, she'll wish she was dead along with her dyke lover. I can't let that bitch get away with that beat down those goons she hired gave me. First she takes my wife, so what if I wasn't in love with her, she was still my wife. Then my life is constantly threatened and she had me beaten up. She's going to pay with her life and I want my wife to suffer with that lost. I just wish I could be there to see him take Spencer's life.

/

Ring, ring….

"Hello, Glen Carlin speaking."

"Glen, it's me Jack."

"Jack! Long time no speak. How the hell are you?"

"Good Glen… look is your phone safe to talk on?"

"Yeah sure, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about your sister Spencer."

"Go on Jack, I'm listening."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Arthur, Pedro called and said Aiden's body will be arriving tomorrow at noon. So someone needs to be at the airport to retrieve it. I still can't believe he's dead," Ashley said.

"It was inevitable Ashley, he tied my hands. He was in trouble here than he went over there like a badass and made enemies over there immediately. He was just stupid. Have Clay pickup the body than tell him to get fingerprints and dental records to make sure it is in fact Aiden's body."

"You think he may have faked his death?"

"I wouldn't put it past Aiden. He was stupid but not a complete idiot. He knew he was between a rock and a hard place."

"Well he's gone now, Ashley said, shrugging her shoulders. I'll call Clay to get things rolling."

Ashley starts to walk towards the door when Glen bursts in breathing heavy and glaring at Ashley.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to almost run over you. I need to speak to my father right away. Is he busy?"

"Not at the moment, Glen? Are you okay? You act like someone told you your favorite pet died or something."

"I'm fine Ashley," he said as he rushed passed her into his father's office. "Dad we need to talk, NOW!!"

"Alright Glen, Ashley take care of that matter we just discussed and please close the door behind you."

"Yes sir."

"So what is that has you in such a frazzle state, Glen?"

"My friend Jack Black called me and told me that Tony has ordered a contract hit on Spencer."

"WHAT?!" Arthur yelled, jumping out of his chair. "Are you sure? Why would he do a stupid ass thing like that? To order a hit on… _my daughter._"

"He wants to get back at Spencer for taking Ashley away from him and for that beat down he received several day ago. He feels if Spencer is dead, Ashley will go back to him."

"He's crazy, Ashley would never go back to him. I knew that fool was stupid when I first met him. He doesn't even realize he's ordered his own death?" Arthur paces the floor, thinking. "What does your friend Mr. Black want in return for his information Glen?"

"Tony is to pay him one million dollars to do the job. He's supposed to bring five hundred thousand dollars in two days than the other half after the job is done."

"Alright Glen, can Mr. Black be trusted?"

"Definitely, I've known him for at least ten years. I helped him out of a jam some years ago and we've been trusted friends ever since. He's also met Spencer. He kinda had a crush on her, but she never took an interest in him. Now I understand why."

"Alright Glen, lets not go down memory lane right now. Tell him to take the five hundred thousand from Tony and we'll double what is due him to void the contract on your sister and order the hit on Tony instead. A million and a half dollars and make it look like an accident. We don't need anymore attention drawn to this company so soon after Aiden's death."

"Good dad, I'll go and call him right now. I want to be there when he does it."

"No Glen, I don't want any Carlin's around when Tony's accident takes place. You understand?"

"Damn! Yes sir."

/

"Ashley, have you heard from Tony about the divorce yet?"

"No Spencer not yet."

"Maybe I should pay him a visit to his office tomorrow and remind him of what he's supposed to be doing. God, I hate that man. The thought of him hitting you makes me want to do something that I'll probably regret later."

"Spencer he's angry. Give him a few more days and we can both talk to him. I don't trust him right now, in his present state of mind. You walk into his office demanding he go to his attorney to request a divorce from me, he'll just laugh in your face. His pride is hurt because I left him for a woman. He probably wants to kill us both. Let him cool off."

"Fine but I'm not going to wait too long. I've received papers from Franklin's lawyer today. I'm anxious for Tony to call his lawyer to get your divorce started. I want us to be a real couple Ashley, no spouses hanging around our necks, no more hiding the feelings we have for each other," Spencer said, hugging Ashley's waist.

"It will happen Spencer, we just have to be patient. We're already living together…."

"Yes, but I want to make our relationship legal. I want you to be my wife."

"Spencer! Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No… I mean yes… no," Spencer takes a breath, "what I'm trying to say is that I want to do this the right way. I want us both to be free of our spouses and any baggage that came with it. I spoke to soon about making our relationship legal. I want to surprise you when I ask for your hand in marriage. I want it to be the most memorable day of our lives, so forget I said anything. Well, don't forget…"

"I understand Spencer," Ashley said, lovingly smiling at her lover. "We'll wait for the right time to do whatever you want. Now that I know you want to take that certain step, that you want to be with me for the rest of our lives, I'll wait for you forever," she said as she kissed Spencer's lips. "So, changing the subject, have you talked to Glen today?"

"No, why?"

"He came into your father's office this afternoon looking pale as a ghost. Basically, throwing me out of the office so he could talk to him."

"Could you hear anything through the door?"

"Spencer! I don't do that." Spencer eyed Ashley sheepishly.

"Well not all the time. Anyway I could hear them a little bit but than they lowered their voices. Something about someone named Jack Black. Your father got really angry when Glen started talking about him."

"Hmm… a friend name Jack Black. Why does that name sound familiar to me? I wonder what it was about," Spencer said out loud.

/

It had been a long day for Arthur Carlin, dealing with Aiden's death and now hearing the news that Ashley's estranged husband wants his daughter dead was a bit much for him. Arriving home he decides to go straight to his bedroom to take a quick shower and think but Paula was there waiting for him. "Good evening Paula, why are you in bed so early?"

"I've been thinking about Aiden and our daughter. Have the funeral arrangements been made yet?"

"We're still working on them," Arthur said, stripping off his clothes to take a shower.

"How is Sylvia doing?"

"As well as can be expected. She wants to get the funeral over and done with. I still have to call Aiden's parents, but they're still out of town. I'm not sure of their whereabouts. I have people trying to locate them and I hope to hell they don't hear about their son's death on the news or read in the papers before I can tell them. When I last talked to Aiden's father, he told me about some of the places they were going to visit, so I'm looking there." Arthur glanced in his wife's direction to see if she was still listening to him. "So what is it you wanted to discuss about Spencer?"

"Arthur we cannot have our daughter getting a divorce from Franklin so she can shack up with that harlot who just happens to be your assistant. You need to fire that hussy. She turned our daughter gay."

"Paula don't be ridiculous. First, I'm not firing Ashley, she's a good assistant and I trust her. Second, she didn't turn Spencer gay. Spencer was gay before she married Franklin and if you hadn't insisted that our daughter marry that wimp of a man, she wouldn't need a divorce. She never loved him. I think she's always loved Ashley, from the first day she met her. I had my suspicions about them, but when Ashley got married I left it alone. I thought may assumptions about them were wrong, but when Ashley lost the baby things seem to change with her and her marriage, I had them both watched for awhile. Ashley is in love with Spencer."

"In love, how can they be in love with each other, they've both married to other people and have been for a year now."

"Yes and out of that year, they have been seeing each other for six of those months. So what kind of marriage were they having Paula? It seems like a lot of pretending on both of their parts."

"I want her out of Spencer's life. I don't care how you do it, just get it done Arthur."

"No Paula, Spencer loves her. Ashley is her life and if anything should happen to Ashley, anything that you caused, you will lose your daughter and than it's your life that will become expendable."

"Arthur! I'm your wife, you can't mean that!?"

"Yes I do Paula and you know I'll do it. So my suggestion to you is that you accept Spencer and her life with Ashley, because Spencer is not going to give her up for anyone," Arthur said, staring Paula directly in her eyes.

/

Clay Carlin walks into his father's office. "Hey Ashley is my father in?"

"Yes Clay, he's waiting for you, go right in."

"Good news dad, I had them run fingerprints, dental records and DNA on the body. It is Aiden's body, no doubt about it."

"Good Clay. Take the body to Callahan's Funeral Home and make the arrangements. Talk to Ashley before you leave, she has the date I would like to have the services on. Let me know if that works out, so I can tell Sylvia Dennison."

"Fine dad, I'll get right on it."

/

"You have the money?" Mr. Black asked.

"Yes it's in the backpack."

"Let me see it."

Tony tosses it to him. Mr. Black looks at several stacks of large bills. "Good. Are you sure you still want this job done? You _are_ talking about killing a member of the Carlin family. If someone should find out you orchestrated this hit. There will be a price on your head."

"I don't care and no one's going to find out in less you tell them. I chose you Mr. Black because you were discrete. Do I need to worry about that?"

"No."

"I want this done as soon as possible. I want my wife back. How do you plan on killing the bitch? I would like to know."

"I don't give those details to anyone. It just happens."

Well, than I want to be there when you end her life."

"I've already told you I don't do audiences. I'll take care of your request in the next couple of days."

"The next couple of days! No! I want it taken care of tonight, no later than tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Tony asked angrily.

"I'll take care of it tonight. No later than tomorrow."

"Good I'll be waiting to hear from you for the rest of your money."

/

The day starts out badly for Tony. He's was late for an appointment with a rich, potential client because of two flat tires on his car. He had to wait for road service to come and replace them, but the client was impatient and didn't want to wait. She cancelled the meeting. Then an irate husband came to his office complaining about the botch job he done on his wife's breast.

"I'll get you for messing up my wife's breasts, you butcher," the irate husband said to Tony. Then the husband left, leaving a waiting room full of patient's with their mouths hanging open.

My office is located on the fifty-fifth floor in a very lucrative part of downtown Los Angeles, in a very expensive office and I didn't get here by making surgical mistakes, Tony thought. He didn't even give me his wife's name.

He was still quite upset over missing the earlier client who wanted plastic surgery on most of her body.

That surgery alone would have financially taken care of my practice for the rest of the year. I've used that motor club for years. Why did it take them so long for them to respond to my call today? And then there's that irate husband, I can't for the life of me figure out who's boob job I supposedly messed up. I'll look through the records myself while my nurse is out to lunch.

Tony was frustrated, he was unable to figure out who the female client was so he decided to take a break and get himself a drink at the bar that was across the street before his next client arrived.

I need a strong drink before my next client, he thought to himself. I'll go across the street instead of going across town. I'm in a hurry and I need that drink now. Tony's mind was still occupied with the irate husband. As he was walking across the street he didn't notice the truck barreling towards him until it was too late.

"HEY MISTER," someone yelled, "LOOK OUT!" Tony looks up but it's too late. The truck hits him and drags his body twenty feet before stopping. The driver gets out of his truck. "Did you see that? He just walked out in front of me. I couldn't stop in time."

/

Ashley was at her desk along with Spencer and Arthur finishing the arrangements for Aiden's services, when a police officer walks in. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs. Ashley Davies-Scott."

"I'm Ashley Scott, what can I do for you officer?"

"Do you know a Tony Scott?"

"Yes, he's my husband? Is there a problem?"

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but your husband, Tony Scott was killed this afternoon."

Ashley just looks at the officer. Spencer comes over to stand next to her as Arthur listens. "Killed how?" Spencer asked.

"And you are?" The officer asked, looking at Spencer.

"My name is Spencer, I'm a friend of Mrs. Scott."

"He was crossing the street and was hit by a truck. Witnesses said that he just walked out into the street not paying any attention to the traffic. The truckdriver had the right of way but he didn't see your husband until it was too late. He couldn't stop in time."

"Oh my God!" Ashley finally said, visibly shaken and needing to sit down.

"We need you to come down to the morgue to identify the body Mrs. Scott." Ashley was still too shocked to respond to the officer.

"I'll bring her down officer," Spencer said. "Thank you." Looking at Ashley, "are you alright? Dad I think she's in shock?"

"Here Spencer bring her into my officer and sit her on the couch. I have some scotch in the cabinet. Maybe you should give her a swallow."

Spencer gently slaps Ashley's face to bring her out of her trancelike state. "Come on Ashley, sweetie snap out of it. Here drink this."

Ashley takes a swallow of the strong drink, almost coughing it up. Spencer holds Ashley tightly against her chest, whispering softly in her ear, "it's okay, cry if you need to, he was your husband. I'm right here, I've got you." With those words softly spoken Ashley burst out in tears.

"Spencer…" Ashley said sobbing. "Spencer."

"Shhh, sweetie I'm here. Dad I'm going to take Ashley to identify the body than we're going home."

"Alright Spencer, take care of her. If you need anything, let me know."

"Damn! How can this be happening? Spencer said, staring at her father. First, Aiden and now Tony. Dad… you," Spencer started to ask her father something than changed her mind.

"Yes Spencer," Arthur replied looking at his daughter and his assistant.

"Nevermind. I'll call you in the morning."

"Fine."

/

"Jack here is the rest of the money. My dad wanted me to tell you a job well done. That kind of accident also covers up the beat down he got a couple of days ago, so the medical examiner will think he got those injuries from getting hit by the truck."

"You're welcome Glen," Mr. Black said. "I'm a hired assassin and will take most jobs, but I will not mess with the Carlin family, NO WAY! I even gave him another chance to change his mind."

"And," Glen asked?

"He was adamant. He wanted your sister dead. That pathetic bastard wanted me to kidnap her than torture her while he and his wife watched. Now you know I don't do audiences."

"That sick bastard," Glen said angrily. "He deserved what he got. Getting hit by that truck was too good for him."

"I agree, but your father wanted to make it look like an accident. He really ticked me off when he called your sister a bitch. I had to restrain myself from pulling out my gun and blowing his head off right there on the spot. I actually wanted to throw him out of his fifty-five story office. But that would have cause too many questions."

"Thanks Jack, I owe you."

"See ya Carlin. Just watch out for that sister of yours. I don't need anymore irate husbands wanting me to dispose of her because she took their wife away from them."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ding, Dong!

"Hello Christine, Raife, please come in."

"Hello Spencer," they both say. "How is Ashley doing?"

"She's seems to be okay. She's lying down. I'll go get her, make yourselves at home."

Walking towards their bedroom, Spencer timidly knocks on the door, than peeks in. "Ashley are you awake?"

"Yes Spencer."

"Your parents are here. Do you want to see them or should I send them away?"

"No, I'll get up, just let me freshen up."

"Ashley are you okay?"

"I'm fine Spencer. Please stop asking me that. I'm just shocked that Tony's gone and… I guess I feel guilty."

"Guilty… why?"

Looking into Spencer's eyes, "because all I could think of when the police officer said Tony was killed was thank you. I won't need a divorce now. I can truly be with… you. Does that make me an awful and uncaring person?"

No sweetie it's only natural to feel relief that one obstacle is out of your life and he certainly was trying to be an obstacle. If they told me that about Franklin I would be jumping for joy. I mean I would feel a little sad because he was my husband and we were together for a year, but I would nevertheless be overjoyed," she said laughing. You're not uncaring, you're just relieved to be rid of a terrible person. Come on my love, your parents are waiting to see you. They want to make sure their little girl is alright." Caressing Ashley's cheek before walking out of their bedroom, Spencer gazes into Ashley's eyes, allowing Ashley to see the deep love she had for her. "I love you so very much Ashley and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know you will Spencer and I will do the same. I love you too, so very much."

Seeing Spencer and Ashley enter the living room, Christine got up from the couch and rushed over to her daughter. "Ashley dear how are you. I am so very sorry about Tony."

"Yeah he was a damn good man, Raife stated, to the annoyance of Ashley and Spencer. How in the hell could he have let himself get hit by a damn truck. You ought to sue the driver and the trucking company Ashley."

"Raife please!"

"It's okay mom. Would you two like something to drink?"

"No, we're okay. Ashley come sit down," Christine said. "Are you sure you're okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good mom. I'm just shocked that he's gone."

"I know dear. Did the police say what happened?"

"Yes and it wasn't the truck driver's fault. Tony walked right out in front of the oncoming truck. He wasn't paying attention and the truck driver couldn't stop in time. It was nobody's fault but his. His nurse said he must have been preoccupied with the incident that happened earlier in his office. He was distracted."

"Well I know he just died, but have you given some thought about the funeral arrangements?"

"Not really mom. I do know it will be a quiet memorial service. He's going to be cremated. His body was badly damaged by the truck."

"What do you mean Ashley," Raife asked.

"The truck dragged his body at least twenty feet. I hardly recognized…." Ashley started to say but choked up.

"Spencer went to sit next to Ashley hugging her shoulder, giving comfort. "It's going to be okay. He was barely recognizable Raife. His face and upper body were crushed," Spencer said. "It was awful trying to identify him. Services will probably be held a couple of days after Aiden's services, which is the day after tomorrow."

"Dad since you were so crazy about Tony, you can do his eulogy."

"Fine Ashley, I would be honored. But I'll need some help writing it. Spencer you're a writer, will you help me?"

"Uh, well…"

"What's the matter Spencer, you don't want to help me write something nice about my son-in-law, Ashley's husband?"

_Not really_, she thought showing her displeasure, while looking at Ashley.

"Dad you're the one who liked Tony, you can write it all by yourself. Spencer shouldn't have to help you with that. Writing a eulogy should be as easy as writing a song, which you do very well."

"Umm, it's okay Ashley, sure Raife I'll help you. Just come by my office and we can work on it. It should take no more than a few hours."

"Mom, dad if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go back to my room and lay down."

"Alright sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow," Christine said, watching her daughter slowly retreat back to her room.

"Spencer are you sure she's okay?"

"She'll be fine Christine. I'll take good care of her."

"You had better Spencer," Raife snorted. "Or you'll have to answer to me. Being a woman will not stop me from kicking your ass if you hurt my little girl. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir, completely."

"Good than I'll see you tomorrow."

/

The funeral for Aiden had finally arrived. Carlin Enterprises had shut down for the day to give their last respects to a fallen employee. Spencer had been busy that week writing Aiden's obituary and several PR statements for the reporters. She also divided her time helping Ashley make arrangements for Tony's services to be held two days later.

"See Spencer I knew I would need your expertise. I'm proud of the job you're doing. Excellent."

"Thanks dad. It certainly hasn't been a dull moment of late. I even helped Raife write Tony's obituary."

"Tony's obituary, I'm sure that proved to be difficult, since you didn't like him."

"Very much so, especially since Raife thinks Tony was this great son-in-law. He didn't know Tony at all, only what Tony wanted him to know. That's why Ashley told him to do it himself. But for the sake of argument, I agreed to help him. Anyway, Tony's parents are dead and he had no brothers or sisters, so Ashley's decided to have a private memorial service two days from now. She wants to get it over with so she can move on with her life. Will you be there?"

"You know I'll be there Spencer and so will your mother."

"Speaking of mom, where is she?" Spencer asked her father.

"She went to the ladies room. And she's been in there awhile. Why don't you go and see what's keeping her. I believe Aiden's death has affected her more than she thought it would."

"You think she was in love with him dad?"

"I highly doubt it Spencer. She used Aiden for what she thought he was good for… sex. He occupied her time when she wasn't being entertained by the whoremongers at the club. That's about as far as her feelings for him went. She's just upset. She'll get over it. I had a talk with her about you and Ashley. She shouldn't give you any trouble, but if she does let me know. You better go get her the services are about to start."

"Arthur, I believe everyone from the company has shown up. I also noticed some of your competitor's are here too," Ashley said, walking over reaching for Spencer's hand.

"Well they had better be here. I shut down the entire company for this. I made it mandatory that everyone be here, this is not a paid day off for people."

"Yes I remember Arthur. I typed the memo. It was a little harsh, but you're the boss."

"Sometimes you have to be harsh. Anyway, Ashley how are you doing today? You know you didn't have to be here with Tony's death happening just yesterday," Arthur stated.

"I'm fine Arthur and I wanted to be here to support Sylvia, even if Aiden was an ass. And as far as Tony's death is concerned I was just shocked by the suddenness of it nothing more. That may sound harsh but that's how I feel." Arthur nods, squeezing Ashley's hand.

"I'm going to get mom out of the bathroom. Ashley would you like to accompany me to the ladies room to see about her?"

"No, Spencer, I'm good. You go and handle Paula, remember she's not too crazy about me right now. I'll be waiting out here with Arthur. Where it's safe, Ashley said smirking."

"Fuck me." Spencer enters the bathroom to find Paula just sitting on a small couch that was in the corner in the lounge area of the ladies room. "Hello, mom what are you doing just sitting in here?"

"Spencer I'm trying to pull myself together."

"Why are you so upset over Aiden's death? I can understand Sylvia's demeanor but yours mom leaves me wondering."

"Spencer I liked Aiden, okay. He was like a son to me. Your father and I are longtime friends of his parents, who unfortunately couldn't make it back in time for their son's funeral. Why wouldn't I be upset?"

"Like a son, huh? You sure he wasn't more than that to you… mom?"

"Spencer what are you implying?"

Smirking at her mother, "nothing, nothing at all. It's time for the services to start. I suggest you pull yourself together in the next two minutes and get out there and sit next to your husband."

Paula and Spencer emerge from the bathroom to see Arthur consoling Sylvia Dennison. "Arthur I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now that Aiden's gone."

"You're going to do what you've been doing. Nothing has really changed other than the fact that your husband made you a widow." Hugging Sylvia again, she whispers in his ear, "can I see you tonight, please?"

"I'll see what I can do," Arthur said pulling her away from him to look into her eyes. "You'll be okay. I'll see to that Sylvia."

"Ahem…" Spencer clearing her throat "are we interrupting anything."

"Spencer, Paula I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I'm so glad you came to pay your respects to my dear departed husband."

"Yeah, well, Sylvia I couldn't disrespect you like that," Spencer said, rolling her eyes as she gave her a hug.

"Sylvia I am so sorry for your lost. Aiden was a good man. He was like a son to me. If you need me to do anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you Paula. I'm sure Aiden is missing _you_ already," Sylvia said with a touch of sarcastic venom, which did not go unnoticed.

"Well Arthur lets get to our seats," Paula said interlocking her arm with her husband's. "She is such a bitch. I don't know what Aiden saw in her."

Arthur smirking at his wife, "I'm sure she's saying the same about you."

"Hmm! What was that dear?"

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to bid farewell to an employee who was a faithful husband and trusted friend, Mr. Aiden Dennison…"

/

"Well Agent Martinez you've lost your informant."

"Yes and I'm sure Arthur Carlin probably had him killed. He must have found out that Aiden was giving the government information on his company."

"That doesn't matter right now, besides you have no proof. You can worry about whose responsible for his death later. Find someone else who can get the information you're looking for."

"Yes sir."

Carmen's POV

Find someone else? He acts like I can just pick and choose who I want in that company. Those people are very loyal to Arthur Carlin. They claim there is no wrongdoing going on in the company. He has them all brainwashed. I developed a file on every employee in that company. Now I have to choose someone else and start the process all over again. There was one person I was going to enlist their help before I decided on Aiden but I didn't think she would cooperate. What was her name, I know she's married. Scott… yes that's it, Ashley Scott. Arthur Carlin's executive assistant. Let me see what I can dig up on her. I'll check her financial tax records and see what I can threaten her with.

/

Franklin's POV

I can't believe Tony's dead. I mean I sitting at the table sipping on my coffee reading the newspaper and what do I see, a small article about an accident. Tony had been run down by a truck. Accident, yeah right and pigs fly. Spencer had Tony killed so she could have Ashley. I know she did, I bet my life on it, because I know Tony _**was not**_ going to give Ashley a divorce. He would kill her before giving her a divorce to be with Spencer. It wasn't that he wanted Ashley so much, he didn't want Spencer to have her, under no circumstances. Well I'm giving Spencer the divorce she wants. So I should be safe from her wrath. But I think I better have a talk with her anyway. I don't want to end up like Tony.

/

"Spencer… Ahh! Yes." Ashley moans as Spencer bites and sucks hard at the crook of her neck. Amusement played on Ashley's lips, taken by surprise at how Spencer was attacking her neck, "what have you become my vampire?"

"Hmm!" She said, now nuzzling her neck softly. "Ashley I love to feel the pulse in your neck on my lips. It tells me how much I excite you."

"Well… excite me more." She slips her fingers to the back of Spencer's neck, drawing her closer. "Your lips feel so soft against my skin. I can't help but get excited."

Spencer moves her hands up and down Ashley necked torso, rubbing the undersides of her lover's breast taking a breast in her mouth, nibbling at the now hardened nipple. Making the heat her lover was feeling travel down her body to her center. She uses the thumb of her other hand to stroke the other as not to neglect it.

"Spencer. Yes! That feels so good." Ashley said as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Spencer's hand moves from Ashley's breast down to her taut stomach to the insides of her thighs, grazing them with her fingernails, spreading them wide, while still kissing deep into her mouth. Feeling the heat between Ashley's legs, Spencer moves her mouth close to the source. "Mmm… Ashley I love the way you smell, it makes me so hot and you are so fucking wet. Is this for me?" Spencer asks looking up into Ashley's eyes, while she fingers her slit, making her hips jerk at the touch.

"Mmm…yes, Spencer please don't tease me, I'm on fire!"

Spencer begins to manipulate Ashley's hot center with her tip of her finger. Rubbing it up and down, feeling the wetness, she fingers her, eliciting a moan from Ashley. "Mmm… Spencer!" Placing two fingers on her now dripping center Spencer fingers her more intensely not yet entering the place where Ashley needed her the most, occasionally tapping her clit causing Ashley's hips to jerk. "Ugh! Spencer, please… I need you… inside me." Spencer immediately slides three fingers in, moving slowly at first, teasingly. "Spencer… now baby, please."

"Please what my love?"

"Please… fuck me." Spencer begins to move her soaked drenched fingers in and out faster while sucking, her tongue flicking on her now highly sensitive spot. "Yes, Spencer, yes…ahh!"

Spencer removed her fingers that still had Ashley's wetness on them and moved them to Ashley's ass spreading her cheeks, firmly rubbing her rear hole with the lubricated fingers while her tongue continued to lick and her teeth continued to graze Ashley's swollen clit.

"Ughhh! Spencer, fuck!!" Ashley screamed, hips bucking wildly.

"Right there… yes! I'm gonna… Spencer…! Ahhhhh…!!" Ashley gasped as waves of pure pleasure rocked her. Spencer feels Ashley's body trembling, shaking from her intense climax. She held onto her as her body calmed down and the spasms subsided. "Mmm… Spencer, I love you so much," Ashley said still panting, totally spent, pulling her lover's body on top of her.

"Ashley I can't get enough of you. You are the air that I breathe. I love you."

"Spencer you are insatiable and I love you too."

"Only for you, my love. Ashley, are you okay with everything about Tony I mean?"

"Yes, I'm good. I'm putting the house and Tony's practice up for sale. I don't want any of it."

"Good, I'm glad Ashley."

Ashley rolls Spencer onto her back to reciprocate what Spencer had just done to her, before they had to get up and prepare for work." Kissing Spencer's lips with all the passion in her body, she slips her tongue in, exploring.

"Hmm…."

Ring, ring…

Spencer stops Ashley to get the phone, "who could that be calling at this hour of the morning?"

"Let the machine get it," she whispers in Spencer's ear, sucking her earlobe, moving down her neck. "Mmm… Spencer, so soft."

"This message is for Mrs. Ashley Davies-Scott. My name is Dane Martin with the IRS. Please call me back as soon as possible regarding your husband's large tax delinquencies. My number is 555-248-9000, ext. 14678. Thank you."

Ashley looked at Spencer, "ughh! Talk about killing the mood. Damnit… what the hell did Tony do, not pay the government? Even dead he's a pain in my ass."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Mrs. Scott I'm glad you could meet with me so soon. Please have a seat."

"What's this about Mr. Martin?"

"Your recently deceased husband, Tony Scott left a substantial amount of unpaid back taxes. His practice made five million dollars last year and he didn't pay one dime to the IRS. He owes the government three million dollars."

"WHAT! So what has that got to do with me!?"

"You were his wife at the time he made the money. So this becomes your problem. I assume he left a will, some bank accounts with you as beneficiary."

"He was just killed the other day. I haven't had time to find out what he left, other than his practice and the house he lived in. He has never discussed his finances with me. I don't know what monies Tony left or if he even had a will. We were separated at the time of his death."

"Oh, I see. Were you separated for six months or more?"

"No, not quite a month."

"Hmm, that's too bad. Mrs. Scott if there are any monies, bank accounts, wills they belong to the IRS. Unfortunately, you are still responsible for your husband's debt. If your separation had taken place six months ago… well, that may have released you from your responsibilities but you've only been separated a month. If he didn't leave you any money, well I'm sorry you will have to find a way to pay the government yourself."

"What?! Why is this, my problem? I told you he never talked to me about his practice. I was never involved or included in the financial aspects of it either. We never filed a joint return. My name is on _nothing_ that my husband acquired financially. He had his money and I had mine. That's the way he wanted it."

Mr. Martin said nothing as Ashley continued to rant. He just watched her, smirking all the while, as she tried to convince him she was not responsible for Tony's debt. Ashley finally calmed down realizing that talking to the man on the other side of the oversized desk, arms folded across his chest was not going to budge.

"Perhaps we can work something out Mrs. Scott."

Knock, knock.

"Come In. Ms. Martinez, it's good to see you again. May I introduce Mrs. Ashley Davies-Scott? Mrs. Scott this is Carmen Martinez, she is with the U.S. Treasury Department. We work together sometimes, he said eyeing Carmen. As I was about to say, maybe we can help you, if you help them," pointing to Carmen.

/

Ashley's head was reeling. What the hell am I going to do? They want to put me in jail for Tony's delinquent taxes. That's bullshit, I'll be damn if I spend one day in jail because of that bastard.

Ashley gets to work still fuming over her situation. She immediately calls Spencer to her father's office. "Spencer I need you to come to Arthur's office… _now_!"

"Is everything okay Ashley?"

"No! Please come now."

Knock, knock.

"Come in. Ashley you're back from your appointment already. That didn't take long. I thought you would be gone for most of the afternoon."

"Yes, well it felt like I've been there all day. I have a huge problem that involves me, Tony's dead ass and Carlin Enterprises."

As Ashley was talking to Arthur, Spencer bursts through the door, panting and breathless. "I… came…as… fast…as…I…could."

"Why are you out of breath Spencer?"

"I didn't wait... for the elevator…"

"So you ran up seven flights of stairs," Arthur said, laughing at his daughter. "Spencer you are so whipped," not caring if he embarrassed her in front of Ashley, both of them smiling at each other.

"Yes, happily whipped," Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"Now that your whipped girlfriend is here Ashley what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"It seems Tony didn't pay his taxes on that lucrative practice of his and he owed the IRS, three million dollars which they want me to pay."

Arthur sipping on his coffee, nearly choked, spilling some of it on the papers on his desk.

"WHAT! Are they crazy? That bastard," Arthur said angrily.

"I'm selling the house and his practice, but I won't get three million dollars for them."

"I'll get you one of our lawyers Ashley. You shouldn't be made responsible for that debt, just because you were his wife."

"That's not all Arthur." Ashley takes a deep breath grabbing onto Spencer's hand squeezing slightly.

"Ashley you're shaking."

"Yes, I don't know if it's because I'm scared or that I'm just so angry. Some woman came into Mr. Martin's office while I was talking with him. I believe her name was… Carmen Martinez."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Did you say Carmen Martinez?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"I know the name, go on Ashley."

"She wants me to give her information on Carlin Enterprise, specifically your money laundering business. She was very blunt about it." Ashley recounts the conversation to Arthur and Spencer…

"_Mrs. Scott, may I call you Ashley?" _

_Shrugging her shoulders. "Sure if that floats your boat." _

"_As you know the government has been trying to get information on Carlin Enterprises, for years now. We believe he is mob connected and laundering monies to different parts of the country including this one. But we just can't get the information we need to prove it." _

"_That's because there is nothing," I told her. "I know nothing of money laundering at Carlin Enterprises, it's a import/export business."_

"_You've been Mr. Carlin's executive assistant for three years. More than enough time to know exactly what is going on in that company. You're like his right arm. I know you know something."_

"_Sure I know a lot about importing and exporting products, money laundering, haven't the slightest idea. No information like that has come across my desk." _

"_You're fucking lying Ashley. Why the hell are you protecting him, he's a crime lord and he would have you killed at a drop of a dime."_

"_Ms. Martinez, please calm your temper," Mr. Martin said to her. "You can see Mrs. Scott, Ms. Martinez is very passionate about this."_

"_Mmhmm, I can see that, but her getting mad at me won't change anything," I said to him but looking at her. "She just sat there for a couple of minutes glaring at me, saying nothing._ Than all of a sudden she gave me an ultimatum."

"_I know Carlin Enterprises is laundering monies and I know you can get the information I need to put him away. I need to know how, where and when and that's where you come in Ashley. You get that information for us and the IRS won't put you in jail for twenty years for tax evasion. It's up to you Ashley. We can't make you do anything, but you owe the government a lot of money and they want their money. But they are willing to overlook all of your debt for your cooperation in putting Arthur Carlin in jail. It's you or him. Think about it Ashley but don't think too long, here's my card, call me when you decide."_

"She's crazy Arthur."

She's not crazy, she's ambitious and she's in a hurry to climb that ladder in the Treasury Department. That will be her downfall."

"Arthur!" "Dad!" Both women spoke in unison.

"Calm down girls. Ashley is not going to jail. We have the best lawyers in the country working for us. This Carmen Martinez wants a fight she's going to get it. She's messing with my employees and the morale of this company. That's why Aiden is dead, because of her. He was an informant for her and instead of coming to me so I could help him, he tried to help them."

"What?!" Looking at Ashley, "did you know?"

"Only recently Spencer."

Spencer looking at her father, "dad did you have Aiden… you know… killed?"

Arthur shrugging his shoulders, "the less you know Spencer the better."

"I want to know dad."

"Do you _really_ want to know Spencer?" Arthur said glancing over at Ashley than back to his daughter.

"Yes."

"Alright! I gave Aiden every opportunity to be truthful with me, he was not. He continued to lie about his whereabouts and he denied talking to Ms. Martinez, eventhough we had proof, he in fact did speak to her. The information he knew could have brought me and this company down. I've worked too hard to get this company to where it is today only to have some ambitious overachiever like Ms. Martinez and a dumb ass like Aiden ruin it. I merely told Pedro to just watch after Aiden, while he was in Malaysia. He went there with the wrong attitude. Instead of working with the people there, he belittled them. Made them feel like common thieves. Aiden's smug ass is what got him killed, not me. I just didn't prevent it from happening. He was not under my protection."

"Well only Aiden knew the reasons why he didn't come to you," Spencer said after listening to her father.

"Ashley don't worry, I'll get Sherman down here for a meeting to put a stop on Ms. Martinez's threats and bullying my employees. I'm glad you came to me."

"Arthur what could I do? You are my boss and Spencer's father. Going against you would be like going against Spencer and I love her too much to do that." Ashley said leaning in to give her a kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, I love you Ashley."

"I love you more Spencer."

"Ahem! Ladies please…"

"Sorry Arthur," Ashley said blushing.

"Ms. Martinez is obviously not aware you're involved with my daughter, otherwise I don't think she would have approached you. Unless she's just that stupid. I'll get Sherman here this evening, don't make any plans Ashley. Spencer I want you in on this meeting. I also want Clay and Glen here if that's okay with you Ashley."

"That's fine Arthur I was not the one not paying taxes, so I'm not embarrassed if that's what you think. You know his practice grossed five million dollars last year and he didn't even tell me. I knew nothing about how much his practice was making and the IRS wants me to pay his taxes. He didn't even share the money with me."

"Sure he did Ashley," Spencer acknowledged. "You got several minks, a closet full of designer clothes and shoes, every appliance in the world to cook his dinner, a big house and a Lamborghini to drive to work everyday."

"Shit, he bought that stuff for himself, to make himself look good. He figured if I look good he looked good. I can't believe they want to put _me _in jail for his stupidity."

"No Ashley they don't want to put you in jail. They want to put me in jail by using you. I wonder why she didn't approach you before approaching Aiden? You are my assistant with all kinds of information crossing your desk."

"Maybe they would have if they had found ammunition to use against me. To force me to work with them."

"Yes you're right. They couldn't find anything on you, so they looked at your husband's mess."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Sherman will figure something out. Maybe we can sue _her_ for harassment," Spencer laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Before the meeting with Sherman, Carlin Enterprise's company's lawyer, Glen asked his father, "dad does Spencer and Ashley know what Tony…"

"NO! And I don't want them to find out, that's between us," Arthur snapped cutting Glen off.

"What's between us," Spencer asks, as she and Ashley casually walk into the conference room.

"Oh! Dad wanted to play a round of golf with me and Clay and I asked him to include you," Glen said lying. "But it's going to be a guy thing, you know?"

"Ok fine, don't include me. I probably would kick all of your asses anyway," Spencer said, laughing holding Ashley's hand.

/

Sherman arrives for his meeting with Ashley. "Good evening everyone," Sherman said. "So Ashley why don't you start with the conversation you had with Mr. Martin and end with the conversation you had with Ms. Martinez."

"You want to know everything they said to me?"

Yes, everything, leave nothing out."

Ashley recounted both conversations to Sherman, sometimes having to stop several times due to a few sharp remarks from Spencer about Tony's negligence in paying his taxes and leaving it for Ashley to pay up. "Spencer we will never get done here if you keep interrupting. Please let Ashley finish," Sherman said.

"Sorry Sherman."

"Ashley did you tell the IRS you were separated from your husband?"

"Yes, he said that didn't matter since the separation wasn't six months old."

"And instead of working out some kind of payment plan, he immediately brings Ms. Martinez in to talk to you."

"Yes that's right. He wasn't listening to anything I had to say. It was like he was just waiting for this woman to arrive so she could take over the meeting. She made it clear I had no choice but to cooperate although she did tell me to go home and think about it, than call her with my decision. That bitch is crazy. Go home and think about what. She said I had no choice but to cooperate."

"Calm down sweetie," Spencer said, leaning in close to Ashley ear.

"Well it seems like the IRS are not expecting you to pay them what Tony didn't. They want you to work with Ms. Martinez to get evidence against Arthur. They're not interested in the three million dollars owed to them. They know there is a bigger fish to fry, which is Arthur," Sherman said taking a glance in Arthur's direction. "You were not a partner in your husband's practice and you didn't file a joint tax return. From what you tell me your income and Tony's income were separate. I bet that house you lived in with him didn't have your name on it."

"No, the house was in his name only."

"Your name is nowhere on his practice or the business lease and none of his profits were bequeath to you upon his death. Did he tell you anything about his finances?"

"Uh, no Sherman he was very secretive about his money. He bought me things, he had money in his pockets to spend, but he never gave me money. His money was his and my money was mine."

"Is that the way you wanted to financially run your marriage Ashley?"

"No, I wanted us to share everything, but Tony insisted we keep things separate."

"Strange. Do you own a car Ashley?"

"Yes, Tony bought me a Lamborghini on my last birthday."

"Is it in your name?"

"No."

"What a man. Whether Tony paid his taxes or not he did file, with intent to pay, I assume. Stupid on his part, if you're not going to pay your taxes don't file. That was a joke guys," Sherman said laughing trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"Oh yeah, yeah funny they all say. Haha!"

"Okay seriously, what Ms. Martinez is doing is harassing you using scare tactics like paying large sums of money back to the government and threatening to send you to jail for tax evasion in her quest to get Arthur. And with you being Arthur's executive assistant, she wants you bad. It looks like Mr. Martin is helping her, bypassing the legal legits to go after you Ashley because there is nothing that ties you to Tony other than your marriage license. Did you file as Ashley Davies of Ashley Davies-Scott?'

"I used my maiden name Davies to file."

"So you don't even exist as his wife as far as the IRS is concerned. They had to look to see if he had a spouse. And once they found you they had to look you up. And when they found that you worked for Carlin Enterprises as Arthur Carlin's executive…BINGO!" Sherman shouted, slamming his hand on the conference table startling everyone.

"Arthur you said she approached another employee trying to get information on the company?"

"Yes, Aiden Dennison. May he rest in peace."

"Mmhmm! Ashley don't worry about this IRS threat, I'm going to file harassment charges against Ms. Carmen Martinez, that's her name right Arthur?"

"Yes that's her name."

"You own the IRS nothing, the bastards. They are going to have to settle on the money Tony left. Now if his estate has any money the government is entitled to take whatever is owed them, that means they are going to take the house, his practice, any and all bank accounts, stocks and bonds if he had any of those. And you're going to have to give up your car."

"My Lambo… Sherman!" Ashley whined looking sad face at Spencer. "My Lambo, Spencer."

"It's okay babe, it's just a car. We'll get you another one, in your name," Spencer winked.

"But it's my Lambo, my baby."

"No, Ashley it's Tony's car and it's going to belong to the government soon. I'm going to file affidavits that you knew nothing of your now deceased husband's business. That you owned nothing that belonged to him." Are you sure he didn't leave you any money, and you are not a beneficiary on anything that belonged to Tony?"

"As far as I know, I haven't had a chance to look into anything yet Sherman. I don't know what he had or what he left. Knowing that bastard he didn't leave me anything."

"Well who would he have left it to, parents, a sister, a brother?"

"His parents are dead and as far as I know he didn't have any siblings."

"He had to have left his money with someone," Sherman said, "so who did he make his beneficiary?"

"Assuming it's not me, I… haven't a clue."

"Okay again, there is no way you're responsible for the monies Tony owed but I'll get my people to check to make sure I'm right. I wonder if it's both agencies ideas or is it all Ms. Martinez idea to get employees from this company to spy or go to jail. I'm sending a letter to her superiors to stop the harassment Arthur. They are going to have to get their information from their own investigations. Not from inside this company. I don't understand why Aiden didn't tell you they had approached him. I could have gotten them off of him. But he said nothing huh?"

"Nope, he said nothing, Arthur said angrily."

"Okay I'll get back with you later. Good evening everyone and don't worry Ashley, you're be in the clear as soon as I file the papers stating that you knew nothing of your husbands finances and that the only things you received from him were gifts. The one good thing your husband did for you while being married to him was him not putting your name on anything he owned."

/

"Ashley are you up to going to the symphony with me? If not I can go alone."

"No Spencer I'll be ready in an hour. I'm glad that meeting didn't last any longer than it did because I wanted to go with so you wouldn't have to deal with Franklin alone."

"Yes me too. You know I always want you… with me," Spencer said laughing at her own words.

"Spencer."

/

Arriving at Symphony Hall for Franklin's concert, Spencer and Ashley head for their box seats. "You know Ashley I may not be with Franklin but that doesn't mean I want to give up coming here and listening to a good concerto. Plus the sex here was good. That forbidden sex. What do you say we sneak into the ladies room before the concert starts?" Spencer asked, looking hungrily at Ashley.

"Mmhmm sounds like a plan, let's go," Ashley said, but as they were getting up to leave Franklin steps into the box. "Spencer…"

"Franklin what are you doing here, you're supposed to be starting in less than ten minutes."

"I know Spencer but I need to talk to you. Hello Ashley, I heard about Tony, you have my condolences."

"Thank you Franklin," Ashley said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'll step out so you two can talk."

"No! Spencer said, loudly. "Whatever Franklin has to say he can say it in front of you. What is it?"

"I just want you to know the divorce is proceeding so I'm good right? Nothings going to happen to me right, like it happen to Tony?"

Spencer gives Ashley a strange look than brings her attention back to Franklin. "What are you talking about Franklin?"

"I have to go Spencer, we're getting ready to start."

"Franklin!…"

"I'll come by your office tomorrow and we can talk then."

"Why can't we talk tonight?" Spencer asks.

"There's a party after the concert, the board wants me to be there. So I'll come by tomorrow."

"Fine Franklin, just make sure you get there." When he leaves Spencer wonders what Franklin was rambling about.

"What was he talking about being alright and nothings going to happen to him like it happened to Tony?" Ashley asked.

"I don't have a clue Ashley. Let's just enjoy the concert. I'll talk with him tomorrow, when he comes by my office, so I can get to the bottom of his crazy ramblings."

/

"Spencer what time is Franklin coming to see you today?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know he didn't say. If he's not here in another hour I'll give him a call."

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Spencer said. "Franklin it's about time you had me waiting all morning and afternoon for you. Now tell me what was last night about?"

"Um… Spencer I really need to talk to you alone."

"I'll leave Spencer," Ashley said, "but call me if you need me." Spencer nods yes and Ashley leaves.

"Alright Franklin what is it?"

"Spencer I know you had Tony killed so you and Ashley can be together."

"WHAT!? Ashley and I were already together before Tony died, so why would I have him killed? What are you talking about?" As Franklin and Spencer are talking Ashley is on the other side of the door listening. Glen sees her and walks over to where she was standing.

"Hey Ashley what are you doing?"

"Shh! Franklin is in there with Spencer. He didn't want to talk to her while I was in there. I want to make sure he doesn't try to hurt her. Now be quiet. He said something about Tony."

So Glen starts to eavesdrop too.

"Well you had two men kidnap me because I knew about the bribe you offered Tony regarding his impending marriage to Ashley and he was beaten up pretty badly a few weeks ago by your goons. Why wouldn't I think you would have Tony killed. He was in your way. You wanted to get rid of him. And come on Spencer everyone knew you didn't like the man."

"Well surprise Franklin, I did not have Tony killed. As much as I would have wanted to do that Ashley would never forgive me for that. The beating he received was for hurting her. I don't regret that. I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her. He deserved a few good kicks in the balls, the bastard. If I had arranged for anyone to be killed it would have been you. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No Spencer I'm not finished. All I want to know is am I safe, you're getting your divorce so you and Ashley can be together. I won't bother either one of you like Tony."

"You keep asking are you safe, I told you I had nothing to do with Tony's death. It was a freak accident, what are you trying to say?"

"Tony hired someone to kill you. So I figured you had someone kill him first, because he's the one that ended up dead."

"WHAT!? Kill me. How do you know he hired someone to kill me?" Spencer asked shocked.

"He told me the night he hired him."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"He just did Spencer, okay!"

"Well why the hell didn't you try to warn me that there was a contract out on me Franklin?"

"I… um."

Ashley is still listening on the other side if the door in shock. Glen pulls her away, back to her office. "I… I knew he would do something stupid, hiring someone," Ashley started to say. I knew it Glen. I told you he would do something like that."

"Ashley get a grip. It doesn't matter now Tony's dead."

"Yes but if Spencer didn't have him killed who did?" Ashley asked.

"You heard Spencer, it was a freak accident. Leave it at that."

/

"Answer my question Franklin, why didn't you try to warn me?"

"Because I didn't want to Spencer. I have come to loathe and despise you. I am a man and you have emasculated me far too long. When Tony told me he had you marked I didn't care if you got killed."

"Well, now I know we both feel the same way about each other. For once since knowing you Franklin, you've decided to stand up for yourself and be truthful with me. And since you're being so honest why don't you tell me how you know so much about what Tony was doing."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You knew he wouldn't give Ashley a divorce, you knew about the hired killer and you knew about the bribe money. How do you know so much? I didn't think you two cared for each other that much. What were you and Tony lovers?" Spencer said not really expecting an answer but the look on Franklin's face told the story.

"Oh my God! You and Tony… were lovers?" Spencer sits in her chair shocked. "I'm shocked Franklin. I knew you told me you were gay but I would not have suspected that of Tony… being your lover. Damn! Go away Franklin. You have nothing to be afraid of. I have no intentions of harming you, unless you give me a reason. The things you know forget them and you'll be safe. If any of these stories get back to me or Ashley, you are a dead man. Do you understand me Franklin?"

"Yes, Spencer."

"Franklin one more question. Did Tony leave you any money? Were you his beneficiary to anything?"

"No, Spencer not that I'm aware of." "Is that the truth Franklin?"

Glaring back at Spencer before leaving her office, Franklin smirked, "Maybe!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Spencer's POV

I need to sit down. I'm shocked and I shouldn't be because I felt something was going on between those two for awhile. I just wasn't sure. Now I know and I guess maybe some things should just be left unsaid. Franklin and Tony… lovers, it's unfucking believable. No wonder Franklin seemed so distraught. But why is his mind so convinced I had Tony killed. He wasn't worth getting my hands dirty with that. I already had them beat the shit out of him. That was good enough for me. Why doesn't Franklin believe the truck incident was an accident? Just a freak accident. Maybe because Franklin knew that Tony hired someone to kill me and assumed I would do the same thing. There I answered my own question, typical of Franklin to think that of me now. How the hell did Tony think he was going to get away with ordering a hit on me? Did he hate me that much for taking Ashley away from him? Hate me enough to have me killed. So many questions with very few answers. I can say this much for Tony, he was a bold, dumb son of a bitch. Can't say I'm sorry he's gone.

/////

Staring out her expansive office window that overlooked downtown L.A. Spencer was still reflecting on the conversation she and Franklin had, when she recalled another certain conversation she and Ashley had one morning about their respective spouses. "You know Franklin knew Tony was not going to give you a divorce."

"How did Franklin know that?"

"I don't know Ashley but I'm getting a sick feeling that we are being played, with neither one of them wanting to give us a divorce. I assumed Tony would give you a hard time with your request for a divorce but Franklin, he's a different story. I actually thought he would run to his lawyer to get out of our farce of a marriage. He was only holding on because he was afraid that the symphony board members would fire him if he left me but after that stellar performance he gave during his last concert, the board immediately signed him to a seven year contract. My mom and the rest of the board members are crazy. First they threaten to fire him because he wasn't married, than they give him a seven year contract with no restrictions, none. He doesn't need me anymore. But he doesn't want to end the marriage. He says I'm his Muse. Muse or not our marriage was doomed from the start and I want out."

"His Muse?" Ashley questioned. He did get rave reviews for his performance Friday night. I must admit, that was the best I've ever seen Franklin perform, but you being his Muse… please," Ashley said.

"Yes, he thinks I'm the reason why he performed so well and was offered the contract. Just thinking about me being with you and Tony flaunting it in his face made him quite angry, so it showed in his performance that night."

"Spencer that's the craziest thinking I've ever heard."

"Yes I know but I couldn't convince Franklin otherwise. Still I can't shake this feeling I'm having about Franklin and Tony. Franklin just knows too much of what Tony is doing, what he's thinking. "

"What feeling Spencer, what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe they're fucking each other."

"Spencer!! Tony is not gay."

"Okay, when was the last time he touched you in an intimate way Ashley?"

Ashley thought, "three maybe four months, I can't stand for him to touch me anymore. You have ruined me Spencer. My own husband's touch does not satisfy me. He doesn't touch me the way you do," she said blushing.

Spencer smiled at the recall of Ashley's declaration. Sighing, she breaks free of her memories and gets up and walks to her father's office. Maybe he might know something or can help me find the answers. What am I going to tell Ashley, she's sure to ask me what Franklin wanted to talk to me about? I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want her to find out about my bribe offer to Tony. She will never understand why I did it.

/////

Reaching her father's office, Spencer noticed Ashley was not at her desk.

Knock, knock.

"Come in Spencer," Arthur said.

"Hey, dad how did you know it was me?" Spencer asked seeing Ashley sitting in a chair in front of her father. "What's going on? Glen why are you here?"

Glen looks down at the floor than at his father. "Sit down Spencer," Arthur said.

Spencer sits down next to Ashley and notices she had obviously been crying and the expression on her face was unreadable. Spencer had always been able to read Ashley's expressions but not at this moment. "Dad, what's going on?" Spencer said somewhat nervous.

"Spencer let me speak first than you can explain your actions to Ashley. It seems that she overheard you and Franklin talking."

Spencer turned to look at Ashley, "eavesdropping at the door, were you?" She whispered with a smile. She reached for Ashley's hands that were resting in her lap, but Ashley pulled back, away from Spencer.

"Oh God," Spencer whispered.

"Spencer she heard Franklin accuse you of hiring someone to kill Tony."

"But I didn't hire anyone," turning to Ashley, "I swear I did not have Tony killed. I knew you would never forgive me for doing that. I just had someone kick his ass for hitting you. I was not going to let him get away with hurting you Ashley," Spencer spoke arrogantly.

Arthur and Glen noticed Ashley had pulled her hands away from Spencer's attempts to caress them, which made Arthur realized how precarious the situation his daughter was in with her lover, the truth needed to be told regarding Tony's death. "Dad you have to tell them," Glen said pleading with his father.

"Yes, Glen perhaps you're right." Both Spencer and Ashley turned towards the two men. "Spencer, Ashley I hired someone to kill Tony. It was the same person Tony hired to kill Spencer."

"Why Arthur? Why did you feel the need to have him killed?" Ashley asked.

"Because that smug son of a bitch hired someone to kill my daughter, your lover Ashley, that's why. The man he hired knew Glen and the family. So he called Glen and told him what Tony wanted him to do. He didn't just want Spencer dead, he wanted the man to torture her with you watching," Arthur angrily said. "Ashley you need to understand, I will not allow anyone to hurt my family. And now that you are with my daughter, you're a part of this family and I will protect you as well. Tony made the mistake of thinking he could get away with killing a Carlin. That mistake cost him his life. I do not regret the action I took. It was him or Spencer. Do you see a choice there Ashley?"

"No Arthur I don't." Ashley said looking at Spencer. "That's why I was afraid to leave Tony, Spencer. I knew he would do something stupid, like trying to harm you and he did."

"But I'm fine, I'm here."

"Yes and he's dead, such a senseless death. So the truck accident was no accident?" Ashley asked, looking at Arthur.

"No I told him to make it look like accident. We didn't need anymore suspicions brought on this company so soon after Aiden's death. You and Spencer were to never find out his death was intentional."

"Okay but what about the bribe money Franklin kept mentioning Spencer?"

Spencer looked at her father and Glen for help. They shrugged their shoulders. "Ashley lets talk about this at home."

"No Spencer I want to talk about it now!"

"Well I'm sure my father and Glen have things to discuss. We should leave and talk about this later."

"Do you have something to do Arthur?" Ashley asked. "Nope I have nothing pressing right now," Arthur said.

"Do you have something to do Glen?" Ashley asked. "Nope I'm free as a bird right now."

"So Spencer we're all free, now tell us," Ashley demanded.

Spencer took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of her seat looking at Ashley, dreading the inevitable. "Ashley honey, you know I have loved you since the first day we met. Although I never told you, I fell in love with you at first sight. That very same day you started working for my father. I wanted you than like I want you now."

"Okay Spencer I know this, what was Franklin talking about a bribe."

Spencer combs her hands through her blonde hair, looking deeply into Ashley's eye. "When you told me you and Tony were getting married, I… I offered him three hundred thousand dollars not to marry you," Spencer said watching for Ashley's reaction.

Shaking her head vehemently, "Why Spencer, why would you do that? Why would you interfere like that? You knew I was pregnant with Tony's child."

"Because I loved you and I wanted you. I didn't want you to marry him. You just needed time to realize you wanted me the same way. I thought once you realized you wanted to be with me, we would raise your baby together as a couple. But Tony wasn't having it. He was in a hurry to marry you and you know it wasn't because you were having his child. He knew I wanted you. You know that bastard took two days to tell me he didn't want the money. Two days Ashley, I knew than he didn't love you the way he proclaimed. If it had been me I would have rejected the offer immediately. But it took him two fucking days to decide. Than he laughed at me, threaten me with telling you I had offered him money to leave you. He told me I would never have you, not while he was alive. Ashley, please don't hate me."

Ashley stood up and walked out of Arthur's office. Spencer looked at her father and brother, "shit. Ashley wait!" Spencer watched as Ashley gathered her purse and keys, "where are you going Ashley? Talk to me, please." Grabbing Ashley's arm, she turned her around so they were facing each other.

"Please let go of me Spencer. I can't talk to you right now. I can't believe you did that."

"Ashley I did it because I knew Tony wasn't good enough for you."

"No you did it because you wanted me and you were going to do everything in your power to have me even if it meant ruining my marriage. I have to get out of here, before I say something we'll both regret. I need some air."

"Ashley please… don't leave me. I can't live without you." Spencer said tears running down her cheeks.

"I have to go Spencer… goodbye."

"Ashley, please… don't leave me," Spencer whispered.

**A/N: Opps! It seems that I made a mistake with one of the character's name. Whether you noticed or not… I did and I plan on correcting the mistake. Let's make a game of it shall we. The person who figures out who the character I made the name change on wins five hundred dollars. Just jiving! I don't have five hundred dollars. Sad isn't it. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Arthur and Glen followed Spencer out of the office. "It'll be alright sis, she'll come to her senses. She's just upset right now."

"What did I do that was so wrong dad?" Spencer questioned.

"Nothing sweetheart, you fell in love and you let that emotion control your reasoning."

"This is why I never wanted her to find out about that bribe. Why didn't you two help me out instead of shoving me into a corner forcing me to tell her why I offered that ass of a man money? I wanted to tell her when we were alone and when I thought she was ready to hear it."

"Spencer you needed to tell her now. It didn't matter if you were alone and you would never know when she was ready to hear it. If it was left up to you, you would have never told her and it would have haunted you and your relationship with her forever. It was best that she find out now instead of later."

"She hates me now," she said her head bowed. "I can't lose her dad, she means everything to me."

"Spencer it will work out, don't worry. She has a right to be upset. You tried to manipulate her life. But in the end she eventually came to you. Now you just need to be patient and wait for her to forgive you. Patience Spencer, Ashley loves you."

"Spencer how did Franklin know all that information about Tony?" Glen asked.

She laughed. "They were lovers, Glen."

"You're kidding, right?" Glen exclaimed. "Keep it on the down low. Nobody has to know," Glen sang.

"Glen… please," both Spencer and their father said.

"I'm not surprised," Arthur said. "When did they become lovers?"

"I don't know, Franklin didn't say when it started. I need to tell Ashley?" Spencer said.

"Sweetheart get your own affair in order first. You can tell Ashley later when things between you and her settle down. That piece of information she may not be able to handle right now?"

"Maybe you're right dad, my mind is so jumbled right now. The only thing that is clear to me is that I don't want to lose her." Looking at her watch, "It's five o'clock, I'm leaving, I want to go home and talk to Ashley. Hopefully she'll be waiting for me and I can beg her to forgive me."

"Whipped much Spencer," Glen said laughing.

"Shut up Glen," Spencer snapped.

////////////////

Ashley's POV

I had been driving around for several hours, finally ending up at the beach, where I usually come to think. I love coming to the beach, listening to the wave's splash back and forth and having Spencer in my life makes it even more enjoyable for me. She loves the beach as much as I do. This place under the pier is special for Spencer and me. When we sit under this pier nothing else exists, life is so serene. Now I find myself sitting here thinking about Spencer and her actions. Why would Spencer go so far as to offer Tony money? Did she love me that much or was it just her ego governing her actions, unable to deal with losing me to a man she detested. Who am I kidding, deep down I know that's not the reason, so why am I sitting here questioning Spencer's motives? I know she loved me than and she loves me now. I'm partly to blame for what she did. I knew Spencer was desperate to keep me from marrying Tony but I was too afraid and too reluctant to go with what my heart was feeling. And Tony, did he think I would go back to him if Spencer was out of my life. He put the gun barrel to his own head when he hired that contract killer to kill my Spencer. My God what if the man hadn't known Glen, Spencer would probably be dead now. She's my life, I can't live without her. I would die. I'm going home to tell Spencer I love her and beg her to forgive me for not understanding.

///////////////

Spencer's POV

Where could Ashley be? I have never been so afraid of losing someone in my entire life than I am right now. She wasn't at home when I got there, but her clothes were still there, which gives me some hope. Maybe she's not as mad at me as I think she is. I've been driving around hoping to see her car. A candy apple red Lamborghini with low profile tires is a little hard to miss even in L.A. _Think_ Carlin where would she go to be alone to think. Wait there is one place I haven't checked. Maybe she went to our place at the beach. I need to find her soon it's starting to get dark. I don't want her wandering the streets by herself with her mind distracted.

///////////////

"Hey Glen I'm glad you could make it," Clay said.

"I wouldn't miss your party, bro. Where's Chelsea?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen making sure the caterers brought the right food. Where's Spencer and Ashley?" Clay asked, "aren't they coming."

"I don't think so Clay, they were having some problems earlier today. I think they're going to stay home to work it out."

"Oh, lover's quarrel, huh?"

"Yeah you got it. Man, relationships are so crazy. How do you deal with it because you and Chelsea are great together?"

"Well thank you my brother. Love, patience and trust, if you got that you got it made."

"Glen," Chelsea yelled, "I'm so glad you're here. I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, is she hot!"

"Glen who said it was a woman."

"I know you Chelsea, forever trying to match me up with someone."

"Okay. Okay but she really is nice Glen, come on she's over there, see her, the dark hair woman with the big brown eyes."

"Yeah she looks good, what's her name?"

"Her name is Kyla Woods, she's one of my clients. She's been buying a lot of my art work to decorate her apartment. She just recently moved here from Baltimore. Kyla… Kyla," Chelsea called out.

"Yes," Kyla said turning around.

"I want you to meet my brother-in-law Glen Carlin. Glen this is Kyla. Kyla Woods this is Glen."

"Nice to meet you," they both said. _**CRASH!!**_

"Okay I have to go. I think the caterers are having a little trouble dealing with my kitchen."

"So Kyla, you just recently moved here from Baltimore?"

"Yes, my job transferred me here and I've been here for three whole days now and I'm still unpacking."

"I can understand that, unpacking is a job in itself. So what kind of work do you do?"

"I work for the government, the Treasury Department to be exact."

"Oh really," Glen said debating if he should continue his conversation with her or walk away. I can't get to know this woman, she could be trouble and I need to tell Clay to stay away from her as well but I find her intriguing. Maybe I'll just get a fuck out of her and than leave her alone.

"What kind of work do you do Glen? Hello, Glen are you still with me, did I get your name wrong?"

"Huh, no, I'm sorry I was thinking about how beautiful you look." Kyla blushed. "So what were you asking?"

"I was asking you what kind of work you did."

"I work in the import/export business with my father and brother."

"Oh what's the name of your company, maybe I've brought some pieces from you?"

"Carlin Enterprises."

"Carlin Enterprises, doesn't ring a bell. How long have you been in business?"

"We've been in business for quite a while. You've probably never heard of us because we don't own a store per say, we are suppliers. We supply the stores you shop in."

"Ah, I see."

"Um, would you like something else to drink or can I freshen up whatever it is you're drinking," Glen asked.

"Rum and coke, yes please," Kyla said handing Glen her glass and eyeing him closely thinking, how cute he was with his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Here's your drink my lady, nice and fresh."

"Thank you Glen. Are you here with someone?"

"Yes, I'm with you."

"Kyla blushes again giving Glen a seductive smile.

By the end of the evening Kyla and Glen were inseparable.

"Hey Chels, I'm going to take Kyla home."

"Okay Glen, bye Kyla. Thank you both for coming."

"I'll see you next week to pickup that piece for my livingroom Chelsea."

"Okay Kyla."

On the ride to Kyla's apartment Glen felt very comfortable with her, "you know I've been meaning to ask you do you have people here in L.A.? Because you look like you could be related to someone I know."

"Well I have a sister here but I haven't seen or spoken to her in a year. She may not even be living here anymore. Oh, here we are, this is my apartment. Thank you for the ride, I would ask you up but I'm still unpacking and my place is a total mess."

"That okay it's getting late and I have to get up early for work but can I have your number, maybe we can go out later. I can show you around LaLa Land."

"That would be great. You have a pen." Kyla takes the pen and Glen's hand and writes her number in his palm.

Glen looks at it and gives her a wink. "Good I'll call you soon. Bye."

//////////////////////

I can't believe Ashley wasn't at the beach. I was so sure she would be there. I've lost her, Spencer thought as she unlocked the door to her and Ashley's loft after hours of driving around searching for her. She walks into the loft to find scented candles burning everywhere.

"Ashley…" Spencer called out bewildered.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Ashley comes out of the kitchen with a tray of food in her hands and wearing a very revealing black nylon mesh bustier, black thong with a matching black sheer floor length jacket and three-inch black stiletto heels. The outfit accentuated every part of her Ashley's hourglass shaped body especially her breasts and ass.

"Oh my God, Ashley…! What…?... Um. You're here!" Spencer said surprised and happy, yet mesmerized at the same time.

Ashley put the tray of food down and slowly walked towards Spencer very seductively. "Yes I'm here where else would I be?" She said sensuously.

"Ashley, uh, are you trying to burn down the place down? You've got a lot of candles lit here," Spencer said, her heart beating wildly while looking around the loft than looking hungrily at her lover.

"This is nothing," Ashley said, giggling. Grabbing Spencer's hand intertwining their fingers, she pulled her body into hers. Raising her hand to caress Spencer's face she looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you Spencer and I don't want to live my life without you. Please forgive me for not understanding."

"Ashley, I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. I should have never tried to manipulate your life like that. I am so sorry." Spencer whispered hugging Ashley tightly. "You're not mad at me anymore? Spencer asked.

Pulling back to look back into Spencer's blue eyes, "I was never mad at you, just upset that you would do that, then I thought this woman who is my friend and my lover was going to pay out three hundred thousand dollars to keep Tony from marrying me and risk losing our friendship if I ever found out. I'm worth that much to you, hmm?"

"No Ashley, you're priceless," Spencer said drooling at her lover's attire.

Watching Spencer lick her lips and seeing her eyes travel up and down her body, "you like what you see?" She asked.

"Mmhmm!" Spencer grabbed Ashley's waist tighter and kissed her hungrily. "Hmm, Ashley," she moaned against their lips.

"Spencer wait! Wait!" Ashley begged. "I prepared dinner for us. Come with me." Spencer followed Ashley in an almost trancelike state unable to take her eyes off Ashley's body. The black bustier and thong Ashley wore left nothing to Spencer's imagination.

"Ashley you look so fucking hot!" Spencer said grabbing her from behind to squeeze a breast through the material of the bustier while kissing the nape of her neck.

"Spencer please sit down I want you to eat."

"Ashley that's what I'm trying to do but you won't keep still."

Ashley laughed, "eat food not me. At least not yet," she cooed, that will come later."

"Aww, Ashley you're killing me," Spencer whined.

"Here drink some wine, maybe that will relax you. I put together a variety of foods for us to sample. What do you want to taste first?"

"Ashley."

"Spencer… here have a taste of this." "Mmm!" Spencer moaned, as Ashley fed her.

"Now have a taste of this, steamed oyster in a half shell." "Mmmmm!" Spencer moaned again knowing her moans of pleasure would eventually set Ashley on fire.

"Spencer!" Ashley said her voice husky, "you need to stop moaning like that."

"Why am I making you wet?"

"Soaking… here have one of these strawberries dipped in chocolate." Spencer grabbed the strawberry with her lips along with Ashley's fingers, licking and sucking the residue of the berry and chocolate off her fingers. "Mmm, mmm, mhmpt!" That was the last moan Ashley could handle, she was all over Spencer, devouring her hot open mouth with her own, flicking her tongue around in Spencer's mouth like a cavern being explored.

"Oh, God! Spencer… bedroom now, before I take you right here on the dining room table." Spencer quickly grabbed Ashley, lifting up her thong-clad ass into her hands carrying her to their bedroom with Ashley legs wrapped around Spencer's waist. Kicking the bedroom door open Spencer abruptly stops, "Oh my God Ashley, where did all _these_ candles come from?" Ashley had placed candles everywhere in the bedroom. They were all around the bed, on the headboard, on the nightstand and on their dresser. Smiling, she led Spencer to their bed stripping her of all her clothes replacing them with a silk bathrobe, "come into the bathroom with me." Grabbing her hand, she pulls her into the bathroom.

Following Ashley into the bathroom she again abruptly stops, astonished at what she saw. "Okay you have stock with the candle making company right? More candles Ashley, did you buy out the store?" Shaking her head, she smiled, "no Spencer, candles are mood makers, I'm just trying to make the mood right for us."

Ashley placed numerous candles around the bathtub giving the room an aura of seduction. With Spencer naked under the silk robe, Ashley walked her over to the Jacuzzi tub and slowly unfastened the belt, allowing the robe to drop to the floor. Licking her lips she gazed at the naked body standing before her, "so beautiful," she said.

Then she sat Spencer down into the Jacuzzi, its waters scented with the fragrance of lavender and chamomile.

With only the flames from the burning candles for light Ashley slowly undressed, letting Spencer gaze at her nakedness for several minutes before finally joining her in the Jacuzzi. Ashley straddled Spencer as they sat in the tub, stroking her jaw with her fingers, rubbing her thumb against her partially opened lips while playfully watching the flames from the candles flicker in her lover's eyes. She kissed her, darting her tongue in and out of Spencer's mouth, her teeth grazing her lover's bottom lip, sucking it, tasting it.

"Ashley…" Spencer said, now nuzzling Ashley's neck, licking and sucking her smooth skin, feeling her pulse quicken under her lips. Spencer ravaged Ashley's mouth with wanton passion, her hands exploring every inch of Ashley's body, touching Ashley's breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, making Ashley moan. Spencer placed a breast in her mouth sucking the nipple, flicking it back and forth with the tip of her tongue making it hard while tweaking the nipple of the other breast with her fingertips.

"Ahh, Spencer…" she moaned throwing her head back as Spencer moved to the other breast to give it the same attention, "Spencer your mouth feels so good and making me so wet."

"Mmm!" Spencer moaned. She put her hands down into the water to grab Ashley's ass, massaging her ass cheek with one hand and stroking the inside of Ashley's thigh with the other. Spencer moved her fingers upward to tease Ashley's clit making her legs open wider. Rubbing lightly she slide two fingers into Ashley's core, going agonizingly slow at first "Ugh, Spencer please, don't tease me… faster. Yes, like that," Ashley groaned moving her hips to the rhythm of Spencer's thrusting fingers. The more Ashley moaned the more turned on Spencer got and the faster her fingers stroked. "Fuck… Spencer I'm almost there… don't stop."

"Ashley," Spencer whispered, "so tight, so hot, cum for me."

"Spencer!.. Ahh!..Yes!" Ashley rested her forehead against Spencer's, her breathing still heavy and labored. "Spencer I love you so much," she said, as she softly kissed her lips.

"And I love you Ashley," Spencer said still holding tightly to her lover's trembling body.

They stayed in the Jacuzzi for a while after their lovemaking, caressing each other body while watching the flames from the candles flicker down, finally the coolness of the water alerting them that it was time to get out of the tub. They dried each other off. Now lying in the warmth of each other's bodies and silk sheets, Ashley laid her head in the crook of Spencer's neck. "I love to feel your pulse beating in your neck. It let's me know that I still excite you and it makes me feel safe, like nothing can come between us."

"You will always excite me. Are you sure you're not just saying that to hide the fact that you're a vampire Ashley," Spencer said jokingly.

"I might be, you'll see when you get up in the morning and look in the mirror," Ashley said laughing, seeing the developments of the love mark she left on Spencer's neck.

"Ashley, again I'm so sorry for trying to bribe…" Ashley put her fingers up to Spencer's lips to silence her.

"It's okay Spencer that's in the past and Tony's gone now. Let us never talk about it again. I only want one promise from you."

"Yes… anything," Spencer said.

"Never keep anything away from me. Even if you think it will hurt, I want to know. I don't want us to have any secrets." Ashley said as her brown eyes looked deeply into crystal blue eyes… "Promise me."

"I promise," Spencer said, kissing Ashley's lips softly as they closed their eyes to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Spencer will you get the mail while I finish dressing? I'm almost ready to leave for work," Ashley asked.

"Alright Ashley, but if we're leaving why can't we just get it on our way out?"

"Because I don't want to drive around with it in the car, it could be something important and it may get misplaced. Besides I don't like mail in my car."

Sighing, Spencer walks down to the mailbox to get the mail. Once she has it in her hands she begins skimming through it looking for anything that might be important. She sees a letter addressed to Ashley that was forwarded from her old address. "A letter from an attorney came for you Ashley," Spencer yelled across the room.

"You don't have to yell Spencer I'm right here."

"Oh sorry I thought you were still dressing, anyway here's a letter for you. It looks like it's from a lawyer."

"Hmm, a lawyer, why would a lawyer be sending me a letter," Ashley wondered.

"Well open it up and read what it says."

"Okay let's see…. Dear Mrs. Scott, this letter is to introduce myself. I am Mr. Bernard Tate, Esquire, Attorney at Law. I was the personal and financial lawyer for the now deceased Mr. Tony Scott. Your presence is required at the reading of Mr. Scott's will, which will be executed on Friday, Nov. 21, 2008 in my office at two o'clock. Please call my office at the number listed below to confirm that you will be present at the reading."

Ashley looked at Spencer, "a will… Tony had a will?" Ashley said. "And who is this Bernard Tate, Esquire? I've never heard of him. Tony didn't tell me he had a lawyer or anything, it's like I was married to a total stranger. What makes this lawyer think I would be interested in the reading of Tony's will?"

"You need to go Ashley," Spencer said, "than you'll know what Tony had and what the government is going to take, which is probably all of it. I hope he didn't make you his beneficiary."

"You and me both Spencer, I don't want to be held responsible for paying off any of Tony's debts."

"Come on, sweetie, we're going to be late for work and you know how your boss gets when we're late."

////////////

"So you and Ashley are good Spencer?" Clay and Glen asked while taking a break in Spencer's office.

"Yes! I love Ashley more now than before if that's possible. Once I get my divorce from Franklin I want to marry Ashley as soon as possible."

"Where do you plan on getting married?" Glen asked.

"I want to go somewhere exotic but legal and I want you both to come and be witnesses."

"Great Spencer just let me know," Clay said, "and Glen can bring his new girlfriend if they're still together."

"New girlfriend," Spencer said looking at her blonde haired brother. "What new girlfriend?"

"Oh right, you missed my party last night. Well Chelsea introduced Glen to a client of hers. She just moved here from Baltimore."

"Yeah and she looks like she could be a relative of Ashley's," Glen said.

"Who could be my relative," Ashley asked walking into Spencer's office.

"Hey babe," Spencer said, kissing Ashley on her lips.

"So who are you talking about," Ashley asked while taking a seat on Spencer's lap.

"Glen has a girlfriend. Chelsea introduced them at the party she and I gave last night."

"Oh! Glen are you going to settle down?" Ashley asks snickering.

"Hell no! She's just a nice person and not bad to look at. We sorta clicked, you know? We're going to dinner Saturday. It'll be our first date, than I'll know if she's worth getting to know better."

"With the way those two were acting last night, he should already know if she's worth getting to know better. He didn't leave her side for one minute. There were plenty of other single young ladies there but he only had eyes for her. He even drove her home," Clay said.

"Wow!" Both Ashley and Spencer said. "This must be serious," Spencer voiced.

"Come on guys I just met her. Hey Ashley do you have a long lost sister out there because she really reminds me of you."

"She does, well what does she look like?" Ashley asks.

"She has long brown hair, your height, maybe a little shorter and large brown eyes. She said she had a sister here but they haven't talked in a year."

Ashley's head shot up. "Umm, Glen what was this girl's name?"

"Kyla… Kyla Woods."

"No!" Ashley jumped off Spencer's lap, "what did you say her name was?"

"Kyla Woods," Glen said, now puzzled by Ashley's reaction.

"No it can't be," she said to know one in particular.

"Ashley what's wrong," Spencer asked.

"What's she doing here in California? Glen did she say where she was from?"

"Yeah, Baltimore," Glen said.

Ashley looks at Spencer mumbling and walks out of her office.

"Ashley wait!" Spencer calls, "what's the matter?"

"Nothings wrong Spencer."

"Yes there is Ashley, you have a deep tan and right now you look as white as a sheet. Tell me," Spencer said grabbing Ashley's arm to prevent her from walking any further. "That promise I made last night goes both ways Ashley."

Ashley takes a deep breath, "the woman Glen described sounds like my sister Kyla."

"Sister, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well she's my half sister. We have the same father."

"What!!"

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"Wait, your father had an illegitimate child and didn't marry the mother?"

"To marry Kyla's mother meant he would have had to divorce my mother, which he was not going to do."

"Is that why he was so adamant about you marrying Tony when you got pregnant?"

"Yes because he wanted to make sure the baby would have a father around."

"Being married does not guarantee that the father is going to be around to raise the child."

"I know, that's my fathers thinking. We both know Tony didn't want the baby, remember? I should have guessed because there was no sadness in his eyes when I lost it."

"I know Ashley," Spencer said hugging her. "What are you going to do about your sister? Are you going to call her?"

"I don't know I need to talk to my father first."

"Is there something going on between you and your sister?"

"We hadn't talked in a couple of years than she showed up at my wedding. Said a few words and was gone. I lost contact with her. Why has she shown up in L.A. now, I wonder?" Ashley said.

////////////

It's late evening when someone rings the Davies doorbell, "coming," Christine yells answering the door. "Yes can I help you…"

"Hello Christine."

"Kyla what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Raife, is he home?"

"Christine who is it at the door?" Raife asks.

"It's your daughter," Christine said.

"Ashley, why is she ringing the doorbell?"

"No Raife your other daughter." Walking towards the door Raife sees the short brunette standing in the doorway.

"Kyla! How the hell are you? Come in, come in. Christine don't just stand there let her in."

"Hi dad how are you?" Kyla inquires still looking at Christine.

"I'm fine come in, have a seat and let me look at you. So what brings you to L.A. and why didn't you call and let us know you were coming?"

"Well I figured I had plenty of time to get reacquainted. My job moved me here. I live in L.A. now."

"What!? That's fantastic, now I have both of my daughters here. Isn't that great Christine?"

"Uh, yes Raife. Kyla does Ashley know you're here?" Christine asks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Jazziejazz94: There is something coming up between Spencer and Kyla but probably not what you expect. I'm strictly Spashley with drama in between. Please continue to read.**

**Hotcutii3: Thanks for your comments. You've been with me since my first story.**

**And to everyone else reading my story, thank you. You guys are awesome.**

Ding dong…

"Ashley what brings you by so early in the afternoon," Christine asked.

"I need to talk to you mom, is dad here?"

"No, come on into the kitchen I was working on a dinner menu. You know he's at the record company. He's always at that damn company, listening to groups and than complaining about how they can't sing or play."

"Mom!"

"Oh, sorry I digress. So what's wrong Ashley?"

Ashley looks at her mother, "why does anything have to be wrong for me to see my mother?"

"Because… it's early afternoon and a workday and your father is not here. So what is it?"

Sighing, Ashley looks forlorn out the kitchen patio door, "is Kyla in L.A.?" Christine remains silent until Ashley faces her, "well is she mom?"

"Yes Ashley she came by last night, we didn't know she was in town."

"Well what is she doing here? Why did she come back after all these years?"

"Her job transferred her here, she came by to see her father."

"Did she… did she mentioned me?"

"Yes, she wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, is that all."

"No she also wanted to know if you were still with Tony, she didn't know he was killed in that awful accident and she told your father she wanted to see you, make amends for what she did to you in the past."

"The past is the past, she can't make up for that, it's over. I don't want her coming here and bringing up sad memories. I'm happy now. Mom, Spencer makes me so happy. I can't believe how happy I am sometimes. I'm so happy it scares me."

"Why does happiness scare you Ashley?"

"Spencer is my life. I keep feeling that it's all going to be snatched away from me. If I should ever lose her I think I would die," she said fumbling with her hands.

"Ashley stop thinking like that and listen to me, Spencer loves you doesn't she?"

"Yes very much."

"And you love her, right?" "Yes."

"Than you don't have anything to worry about," Christine said. "Anyway I'm glad you came by, your father wants to have a family dinner this weekend and he wants you there."

"Oh! Is he talking to me now? Since that fiasco at my place I thought he wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Ashley he has to get used to the idea of his daughter being gay."

"But you're okay with it mom."

"Ashley I'm a little more open minded than your father, besides I'm your mother. I could see the unhappiness in your eyes, the searching for something or someone you could never seem to find."

"Mom I was happy with… Jason."

"Were you Ashley? Think about it, you were engaged to him for three years with no wedding plans insight and you two were drifting apart, that's how Kyla…" Ashley gives her mother a stern look.

"Well let's not talk about that. Dinner will be Saturday at seven o'clock sharp."

"I'm not coming unless I can bring Spencer with me."

"Yes of course dear, he expects to see Spencer at the dinner."

"Fine mom, I'll talk to Spencer and let you know."

"Ashley it's not an invitation or request, you are demanded to come to dinner Saturday evening."

"Demanded… hmpt, whatever mom. Seems like I'm being demanded to do a lot of things lately. I've been requested to be at the reading of Tony's will tomorrow afternoon."

"Tony had a will and left you something, that's surprising. I figured with you leaving him for Spencer he wouldn't leave you anything."

"If Tony did leave me something I don't want it and it doesn't matter whatever he had the IRS is going to take it since he didn't believe in paying taxes. Bye mom I'll see you on Saturday."

"Goodbye darling, please don't worry about you and Spencer or Kyla."

/////////////////////

"So Kyla what was it you said you did for a living," Glen asked.

"I told you I work for the U.S. Treasury Department."

"Yes but what is it you actually do in the treasury department?"

"I'm an assistant supervisor to the director. We investigate companies that try to hide large amounts of money from the government."

"That sounds like the IRS."

"We work together to find corporations not individuals hiding monies they shouldn't be to avoid paying taxes. Why so interested Glen, is Carlin Enterprises hiding money they shouldn't be?" Kyla asked jokingly.

"No of course not. I was just wondering if you were too dangerous for me to see. Maybe the president of one of the companies you investigated wants to get revenge against you because you helped in sending him to jail." Glen said countering with his own bit of sarcastic humor.

"That's funny Glen, are you scare of me now? Seriously, I don't do the actual leg work. My department finds the paper evidence. The IRS does the actual investigations," Kyla said as she silently watched Glen while he continued to eat his lunch. "I know we just met but my father and stepmother are having a dinner Saturday and I would like it if you would come with me as my guest."

"This Saturday?" Glen asked.

"Yes at seven o'clock."

"Sure, why not, I'm not busy. I'll pick you up at your place. Meeting the rents so soon after just meeting you, I must be kinda special to you already."

"Yeah, but only as a friend Glen. Maybe something deeper will develop if you play your cards right. I think you're nice and I would like you to come and meet my father and stepmother. Well I have to get back to work Glen. Thank you for lunch. See you Saturday."

"Bye Kyla." I find Ms. Kyla Woods quite intriguing. I think I might keep her around for a little while, Glen thought, as he watched Kyla walk away.

///////////////////////

"This evening could not have come fast enough for me Spencer," Ashley said, weary.

"Rough day sweetie?"

"You could say that."

"How did it go with Christine? Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

"I guess so Spencer. That was Kyla, Glen met at Clay's party. She is here in L.A. She went to see our father last night. Christine said they didn't even know she was here until last night."

"She went to Chelsea's party first before letting her father know she was here in town? Spencer asked."

"Yes, that's how Kyla works. She could have been here for a whole month before letting anyone know. Sometimes she acts like she doesn't even have a family. Anyway speaking of family, my parents are having a family dinner Saturday at seven o'clock. My father has demanded that we be there."

"Your father has demanded, are you sure he wants me to come to his family dinner?"

"Yes I'm sure and I assume my sister will be there. We haven't talked in years, except for when she was at my wedding. There were no phone calls from her, no letters. It's like I didn't exist anymore."

"Were you two close?"

"Yes, very close until she…"

"Until she what Ashley?" Ashley shakes her head trying to hold back the tears.

"Ashley if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to. I can see whatever it is still bothers you."

"The only thing that bothers me is what she did and how she did it. I'm okay, you need to know about some things before the dinner."

/////////

Kyla's telephone rings several times before she answers it… "hello."

"Hello Kyla, it's Madison."

"Madison! How are you?"

"I'm fine, have you settled in yet?"

"Just about, so when are you coming to L.A. to see me, since we're so close to each other now? It's been ages since we last saw each other."

"I'm coming to L.A. Saturday, as a matter of fact. We can go to dinner and do some club hopping."

"Well maybe we can do the club scene, but I have a mandatory dinner with my folks Saturday and I have to be there. So we can go after my dinner and no hotel, you're staying with me. And I want you to meet someone."

"You're met someone already Kyla that was quick."

"Yeah well, he's a really nice person and cute."

"What does he do?" Madison asked.

"Madison you haven't changed. You still want to know what the man has and does before going out with him."

"You damn right, I'm not taking care of any man. He had better have his own if he wants to get with me. So what does he do and does he have money?"

"He's in the import/export business with his father."

"Import business, father," Madison mumbled under her breath, "uh, Kyla what's this guy's name?"

"His name is Glen," she said.

Rolling her eyes, "well does he have a last name, girl?"

"Yes of course he does," she said giggling. "It's Carlin, Glen Carlin." Madison drops the phone. "Hello, Madison, are you still there? Hello."

"I'm sorry my assistant was asking me something. I'll see you Saturday, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye Madison," Kyla said looking at her phone. "That was weird."

///////////

Ashley walks to Spencer's office to make sure she was going with her to the reading of Tony's will. "Spencer are you still coming with me this afternoon to the lawyers office?"

"Yes Ashley, two o'clock right?"

"Yes."

"We can leave work early and grab some lunch once we get near the office. I noticed the lawyer's office is not to far from where Tony's practice was and I know of a nice restaurant there. I wonder if that's a coincidence that the lawyer's office is so close to where Tony's practice was. What do you think Ashley?"

"Yes I noticed that when I looked at the return address on the envelope," Ashley said. "Spencer I don't know what to make of anything Tony has done. I just want to get this over with."

Walking into the building of the lawyer's office, Ashley and Spencer take the elevator to the twentieth floor. Finding the lawyer's office they walk up to the desk where a young red haired woman was sitting.

"Hi, may I help you," she said smiling, as she eyed Spencer up and down, much to Ashley's liking.

"Yes I'm Ashley Davies-Scott, I have an appointment with Mr. Tate."

"Yes of course, just one minute." The young woman left her desk and walked into another office. When she returned she held the door open, "Mr. Tate will see you now Mrs. Scott," she said as she displayed a flirtatious smile in Spencer's direction. Spencer smirked walking passed her.

"Thank you," was Ashley's only response as she glared at the woman.

"Mrs. Scott?" Mr. Tate said looking between Spencer and Ashley.

"I'm Ashley Davies-Scott, this is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin. I would like her to sit with me for the reading of Tony's will."

"Carlin? Carlin… you wouldn't happen to be related to Arthur Carlin, the entrepreneur would you?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter. Is that a problem?" Spencer asked defensively.

"No, no Mrs. Scott can have whomever she wishes here. Please have a seat. I have two other people coming and once they arrive we can get started with the reading of Mr. Scott's will."

Spencer and Ashley look dumbfounded at each other. Ashley was about to inquire as to who the other people were when the woman at the front desk interrupted. "Mr. Tate the other party has arrived."

"Good show them in Marcia." Spencer and Ashley look up to see Franklin walking in with an unknown man behind him.

"Franklin," Spencer said surprised.

"Spencer I thought you might be here at the reading seeing that you never leave Ashley's side. Ashley it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Fine Franklin," Ashley said dryly.

"Spencer how are you?" Franklin asked. Spencer only glared at Franklin.

"Wow, Franklin you do have a way with women don't you. No wonder you're gay," the unknown man said, smirking.

"Shut up Edward," Franklin said smiling.

Spencer cocks an eyebrow at the stranger and his lighthearted repartee with her estranged husband's sexual orientation.

"So everyone knows each other, I assume," Mr. Tate said.

"No everyone does not know each other Mr. Tate," Ashley said eyeing the stranger in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed you knew who this man was, well that let me introduce you. Mr. Edward Scott, Tony Scott's brother."

"Brother," Ashley and Spencer both say.

"Half brother," Edward said staring at Ashley.

"Half brother," Ashley said, "I was not aware of Tony having any siblings."

Walking towards Ashley, grabbing her hand, raising it up to his lips to kiss, "we have the same mother," he said intently staring into Ashley's eyes.

Spencer clears her throat to get Edwards attention. "Hello I'm Spencer Carlin, Ashley's **girlfriend,"** she said extending her hand.

Franklin snickers and Spencer glares in his direction.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Spencer Carlin. I'm glad to see Ashley has a friend to keep her company at things such as this."

"I'm not…"

"Edward Scott," Ashley said interrupting, "do we know each other taking her hand away?"

"We should it's only been a year. You don't remember me?"

"No can't say that I do," Ashley replied.

"I was Tony's best man at your wedding although I guess you may not remember since you seemed to be in such a foul mood most of that day. I must say for it to have been your wedding day you did not seem happy at all. A beautiful bride, nevertheless. I don't remember your friend though, someone as pretty as she, I'm sure I would have remembered seeing her."

"I wasn't at Ashley's wedding," Spencer replied taking an immediate dislike to Edward.

"Oh."

"Okay since everyone is here and the introductions are out of the way shall we get started with the reading?"

Edward went to sit down but not without giving a wink in Ashley's direction which did not go unnoticed by Spencer or Franklin. Ashley glanced over to Spencer leaning in whispering, "are you okay?"

"No," she said tersely, openly glaring at Edward. Ashley intertwines her fingers tightly with Spencer's which did not go unnoticed by Edward, quirking a raised eyebrow in her direction.

Mr. Tate begins the reading of Tony's will… "I Tony Scott being of sound mind and body hereby bequeath one quarter of my worldly possessions to my good friend and confident Franklin Pierce and the remainder of what I own to my half brother Edward. If I could I would also give him my wife so that she can pleasure him the way she has pleasured me but that's against the law. Ahem," uttered Mr. Tate.

"Is that actually stated in the will Mr. Tate," Ashley asked annoyed and insulted by the statement.

"Yes it actually does state that Mrs. Scott. Let me continue please. I leave my beloved slut of a wife Ashley one dollar." Ashley stares at the lawyer wide eyed.

"He calls me a slut and leaves me one dollar, if I'm such a slut why the hell was my presence at this reading required? To be called out my name while he leaves all his possessions to these two men."

"Ashley sit down and let Mr. Tate finish," Spencer said calming her down.

Mrs. Scott along with the dollar he is also leaving you the Lamborghini he bought you for your birthday and all your jewelry and furs. Mr. Pierce you are to receive the house on Hamilton Street and five million dollars. Mr. Scott you are to receive the bulk of his estate, which includes all his stocks and bonds, bank issued CD's and 401K, totaling ten million dollars. Mr. Tate looks up from reading the will to tell Edward about the 401K, "due to the economic situation there may not be too much left of the 401K."

"That's okay Mr. Tate I understand, please continue."

"And you are to do whatever with my medical practice. If you decide to sell it I have left names of several physicians who might be interested in buying the practice with Mr. Tate. Mr. Scott also had a Swiss bank account totaling another ten million dollars. These monies also go to Edward Scott. So Mr. Scott you are receiving a total of twenty million dollars minus my fees of course."

"**WHAT!" **Franklin screams, "he gets twenty million dollars and all I get is five mil and a stupid house, I was his lover for God's sake."

Both Ashley and Spencer smirk at Franklin's outburst. "Well Franklin I guess Tony really gave it to you in the ass," Spencer said laughing "and don't forget to pay the inheritance tax on what you've received."

"Shut the fuck up Spencer."

"Please calm down Mr. Pierce. That was Mr. Scott's instructions regarding his estate."

"Mr. Tate is there anything else because if we are finished I would like to leave. Some of us do work," Ashley said completely annoyed by the whole situation.

"Mr. Tate, I'm curious as to why you needed Mrs. Scott here today only to tell her she was being left one dollar and her car, jewelry and furs?" Spencer asked.

"That is what Mr. Scott wanted. His will insisted that she be present when the will was read. There is one other request specified in the will, I'm ashamed to say regarding Mrs. Scott."

"Another request, something bordering on the insane I'm sure," Ashley said.

"It states that you must go on a total of three dates with your brother in law, Edward Scott. The third date must end with you Mrs. Scott consummating that date with Edward Scott. Once this has been completed you can take full possession of the car, your jewelry and furs."

"**WHAT! **Are you crazy?" Both women say. **"**I already have possession of **my** car, Ashley snapped."

"Yes I'm aware of that, if you have the keys to the Lambo with you please leave them with Marcia. And before you start yelling Mrs. Scott this is not my idea, I suggested to Mr. Scott to not add that clause but he insisted. If you don't go on the three dates you will forfeit the car, the jewelry and the furs."

Spencer starts to say something but Ashley stops her. "Mr. Tate as of right now, this very instant you can take that car, the furs and the jewelry and shove them up Edward Scott's ass," she said glaring at Edward. "What the hell kind of request is that? How long did it take you and your brother to think of that asinine request?"

"Ashley you are getting beside yourself, please my dear calm down."

"**DEAR! **I am not your fucking dear. You know I do remember you at my wedding now. You were a pain in the ass. I had just married your brother and you were dogging me like a bitch in heat. I couldn't get away from you. You are sick and perverted like your brother was."

"Nevertheless I hope to see you on a more personal level at a later date," Edward said. Spencer jumped in his face. "Ashley has no intentions of getting to know or see you on a more personal level at anytime. She is not available to date you or anyone… Edward."

"Let's go Spencer," grabbing her hand they both storm out, but not before Spencer tells a smirking Franklin and Edward, "I hope you have a good time with the money Tony left you Franklin, you too Edward because you're not going to have it for long."

Franklin stares at Spencer not understanding the jest of her statement. Edward brushes her off with comtempt.

Outside the building of the lawyer's office, Ashley was still seething. "I can't believe that bastard put that shit in his will and the lawyer allowing it. Trying to give me away like… like a piece of fucking property… his property! That bastard, I swear Spencer if he wasn't already dead I would kill him myself. And to think I was upset at you because you bribed him not to marry me. I wish he had taken the money and run."

"Calm down Ashley you have the satisfaction of knowing once those monies are released the IRS will be on them like flies on shit. Haha! Franklin won't have anything left once they finish with his ass, he may even owe them some money. Edward is the one that will keep most of the money but not all, that smug son of a bitch, I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Too bad the IRS can't take all of his."

"Yes that's right Spencer come on."

"Where are we going Ashley?"

"Back to our office I have a phone call to make to the IRS, specifically… Mr. Dane Martin."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Once Ashley and Spencer arrived back at their office, Ashley made the phone call to Dane Martin of the IRS.

"Hello Mr. Martin."

"Yes, this is Dane Martin."

"Hi, this is Ashley Davies-Scott, remember me?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott what can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you."

"I'm listening."

"Mr. Martin this conversation has nothing to do with Ms. Martinez do you understand? The information I'm about to give you is for the IRS and not what Ms. Martinez was trying to get me involved with."

"Okay Mrs. Scott I understand. Ms. Martinez and I are no longer working together in her endeavors to snag your boss of wrongdoing. She has been somewhat quiet, especially since she got hit with harassment charges by your company lawyer," Dane Martin explained to Ashley.

"Good a harassment charge well deserved. Mr. Martin, are you still interested in collecting monies due the IRS from my husband's estate?"

"Yes, very much so. We were about to close his file, since we found no other assets to seize. What we did seize was not even a quarter of what your husband owed to the IRS."

"Well! Than I have some information for you Mr. Martin. Are you aware that Tony had a will and money in not one but several banks here in the L.A. and in Switzerland?"

"Hold on Mrs. Scott let me have my secretary pull his file." A few minutes go by before Mr. Martin comes back on the phone. "Okay now I can better discuss what you are talking about. Let's see here… there is no indication in his file that Mr. Scott had any other bank than the one he had for his business. No mention of any Switzerland bank of course, you hide money in Switz banks not report it. And you say he left a will?"

"Yes."

"What did he leave other than his medical practice and property, which we are in the process of seizing and the bank account he had for his business?"

"Tony amassed at least twenty-five million dollars. I of course received none of it, but I can give you the lawyer's name who executed the will and the beneficiaries of the will."

"Yes, Mrs. Scott we at the IRS would like to have that information. Your deceased husband probably owes more than we estimated if what you say is true regarding this newfound information."

"The lawyer's name is Bernard Tate, Esquire and the beneficiaries of the will names are Franklin Pierce and Edward Scott. I have the lawyer's phone number if you want it."

"Bernard Tate, I'm familiar with that name. We've had dealings with him before, trying to cheat the IRS from it's just dues. I'll get my staff on this information immediately, because monies that large do have a habit of disappearing very quickly especially when the beneficiary realizes they have to pay taxes on what they've inherited. This also opens the door for me to investigate Mr. Bernard Tate, Esquire. Thank you so much Mrs. Scott, I appreciate you giving me this information and I do apologize for my behavior during your visit in my office."

"That's okay, I guess you were just doing what you thought was right. Good luck Mr. Martin I hope you get all the money that the IRS is entitled to regarding my late husband's estate."

"Again thank you Mrs. Scott. I wish all law-abiding taxpayers were as helpful as you. Goodbye."

"Well what did he say Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"He's sending his staff to investigate the lawyer, the will, the banks and the beneficiaries as we speak, Ashley laughed. He sounded very happy that I came forth with the information."

//////////

**Saturday evening…**

"Ashley are you ready? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming Spencer," Ashley yelled. Spencer walks to the bedroom where Ashley is still partially dressed or undressed, pulling up her stockings.

"Mmhmm, so you're coming, huh?" Spencer said with a wicked smile leaning against the doorframe. "Are you touching yourself to make you cum, my love?"

"Spencer you know what I meant."

"Do I," she said walking over to where Ashley sat on the end of the bed, kneeling in front of her as she watched Ashley pull her stocking up over her bare leg.

"Umm, you're wearing stockings and garter tonight," Spencer said with a lustful look in her eyes. "You know how wearing those garter and stockings turn me on," she said running her hand up and down Ashley's stocking legs. Ashley bends down to kiss Spencer's lips softly yet demanding than uses the tip of her tongue to stroke her lover's lip wanting permission to enter her hot mouth.

"Mmm Spencer," Ashley moaned into the kiss. "Ashley we have to go now," Spencer said, against Ashley's lips, struggling to control her lust filled mind and move away. Spencer finally gets up off the floor and pulls Ashley off the bed. "Finish getting dressed so we can go."

"I don't want to go?" Ashley said pouting.

"Yes I gathered that. So you were going to use sex to keep us here?"

"Yes."

"Yes, is that all you have to say for yourself Ashley?"

"Spencer, seeing Kyla will probably end with us fighting and my father getting angry with me. Let's just skip the dinner, you can call them and tell them I'm sick or something."

"Ashley it will be okay. I'll be with you and as long as we're together everything will be alright."

/////////

At the Davies estate, Raife Davies was anxiously waiting for his daughter to arrive for dinner. Twenty minutes pass the hour of seven o'clock, he was not amused by Ashley's tardiness. "Christine what time did you tell Ashley to be here?"

"Seven o'clock Raife. I'm sure they're on their way."

"Yeah, seven o'clock, she is now twenty minutes late. I'm not going to wait forever for her to get here. I swear Christine that girl knows I like to have my dinner on time. She does this shit to irritate me. Can't Spen…."

Ding dong… "See they're here Raife. Now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

Christine opens the door and welcomes her daughter and significant other. "Ashley, Spencer I'm glad you're finally here."

"Yeah it's about damn time," Raife bellowed standing in the foyer. "Ashley you know I don't like to be late with dinner. When I set a designated time for dinner, that's the time I want to have… dinner. Your mother worked hard preparing that shit… I mean the dinner. Sorry Christine."

"It's okay Raife, just calm down they're here and we can now settle down and eat."

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Davies," Spencer said apologizing, "I was having trouble with my… car, flat tire."

"Why didn't you just take Ashley's car and get yours repaired tomorrow?" Raife asked.

"Tony's lawyer took it this morning after yesterday's reading of that damn will," Ashley angrily said.

"What are you talking about? Tony's lawyer took it? Ashley explain."

"Your beloved ass of a son in law had a few asinine requests written in his will for me to fulfill and if I did not fulfill them I would lose whatever he had bequeath to me. That included my furs, my jewelry and my car. I refused, so they came and got it."

"So we had to wait until the motor club came and change my tire," Spencer said, finishing the explanation Raife wanted to hear. Ashley looks at Spencer and mouths a 'thank you.'"

"Well what did you have to do to keep your things," Christine asked.

"It's a little personal mom, I'll have to tell you later."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been too hard to fulfill Ashley. You're just being stubborn by not fulfilling the request and get what's owed you."

"Mr. Davies those requests….."

"Spencer never mind, we can discuss that with them later," Ashley said interrupting.

"Well at least you're both finally here," Raife said still annoyed with Ashley.

"Come into the living room, the others are already here," Christine said. Spencer and Ashley walked hands intertwined into the living room… "Glen!" Spencer said surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited sis."

"And they were on time I might add," Raife spat out. Ashley sighs. "Raife please, enough," Christine pleaded.

"I didn't realize the dinner Kyla invited me too was with Ashley's parents. I didn't even know she was a Davies, her last name is Woods."

"Sorry for the confusion Glen., I wasn't aware that you even knew my dad or Ashley," Kyla said getting up from where she was sitting and walks over to Ashley.

"Hello Ashley," Kyla said.

"Hello Kyla it's been a long time, how have you been?" Ashley asked.

"Good, I've been good," Kyla said. "You're looking beautiful as ever," Kyla said looking at Spencer.

"I'm sorry this is Spencer my…" Ashley hesitates looking at Spencer then Raife. "This is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin. Spencer my sister Kyla Woods." Kyla reached out to shake Spencer's hand, "how do you do Spencer?"

"Fine thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyla, Glen is your date?" Ashley asked.

"Yes we met at a party Glen's brother and wife Chelsea were giving," Kyla replied.

"So, you just met Glen and you're bringing him to see your parents already?"

"I like Glen, I saw no reason not to invite him to this family dinner…okay?" Kyla snapped.

"Did he tell you he's Spencer's brother?" Ashley informed Kyla. She looks at Glen who shrugs his shoulders, "small world huh?" He said.

"I knew about the brother but he never talked about having a sister," Kyla said still staring at Spencer.

"Well!" Raife bellowed, "I believe it's time for dinner, isn't it Christine?"

"Uh… yes of course, dinner is ready."

"Okay let's go into the dining room. Christine fixed a fabulous meal," Raife said.

"How do you know if I fixed a fabulous meal Raife?" Christine whispered.

"Because Christine, you always fix a fabulous meal," he whispered back kissing her cheek.

Everyone walks towards the dining room while Ashley and Spencer hang back from the rest of the family. "Spencer did you notice how Kyla was staring at you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I noticed, maybe I look like someone she knows and she's trying to remember. Or maybe I'm just so devastatingly beautiful she can't keep her eyes off of me."

"No I don't think that's it Spencer," Ashley said with a chuckle. "What! Am I not devastatingly beautiful Ashley," Spencer said with a hurt feigned voice.

"You're gorgeous sweetie. Perhaps she is just mystified by your devastating beauty, I hope that's all. As far as I know Kyla is straight."

"Ashley are you worried about your sister hitting on me?"

"I don't trust her Spencer. She always wants what I already have."

"Well don't worry babe. I only have eyes for you," Spencer says as she kissed Ashley on her lips. "Never ever worry about how I feel about you or my faithfulness to you. I belong to you and only you."

Ashley squeezes Spencer's hand, "thank you Spencer just keep reminding me of that," she said as she kisses Spencer again.

"Okay, okay you two," Glen said, "no PDA at the table."

Everyone is seated and dinner is being served. "So Spencer I heard on the TV awhile ago that you left your position at the paper to work in your father's business, you think that was wise?" Raife asks.

Spencer looks at Raife, "yes it was a move I should have made a long time ago. A family owned business should be run by family. Don't you think Mr. Davies?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you're right and if I can talk my daughter into leaving your father's company maybe I can get her into **MY** record company. She can run the company when I retire from it," Raife said watching Ashley's reaction. Ashley rolls her eyes ignoring her father.

"Raife you have no intentions of retiring from that record company. You would die first. They would find you dead at your desk with a pen stuck in your hand." Christine said.

"Mom, Christine," both Ashley and Kyla gasped simultaneously.

"And then I'll come and haunt you Christine," Raife said smiling.

"Ashley how long have you and Spencer been a couple?" Kyla asked again staring at Spencer.

Ashley raised her eyes from her plate to answer Kyla with some agitation. "We've been living together for a few weeks but we've been together on and off for six months."

"Oh wow, a new relationship huh?"

"No Kyla I've known Spencer for three years now."

"Oh," Kyla said, still staring at Spencer. Now Glen also notices Kyla staring at Spencer. "Kyla" both Glen and Ashley speak, "Kyla why do you keep staring at my sister?"

"What?" Kyla said turning her attention's to Glen. "I'm not staring at your sister," she said.

"Yes you are Kyla." Ashley finally said. Spencer puts her fork down and focuses her attention on Kyla also.

"Well I'm… I'm amazed at the resemblance she has with her brother. They could almost be twins. Both have blond hair, blue eyes, the facial structure is just amazing."

"Mmhmm," Ashley groans. Spencer squeezes her thigh underneath the table while mouthing I love you to reassure Ashley everything is fine.

"So Kyla what brings you to L.A. business or pleasure?" Spencer asked her gaze on Kyla just as intense.

"Both." Kyla said eyeing Spencer even more intensely, much to Ashley's displeasure. "My job transferred me here when I received a promotion. I'm here to assist the director by organizing his office to be more efficient and get their performance ratings up."

"So it's a temporary stay? Once you've gotten them organized and the ratings up you're leaving."

"Umm, no, my stay is permanent." Spencer continues to question Kyla, "what will you be doing exactly than, once everything is reorganized?"

"After I've taken care of reorganizing the office I will be assisting the director with issues concerning large corporations and their monies."

"Oh, what kind of issues would those be?"

"Spencer so many questions, why don't you let Kyla enjoy her meal. You've been grilling her for the last ten minutes," Glen said trying to end the questioning.

"I agree Glen," Spencer enough questions," Raife says.

"It's okay I don't mind talking to Spencer as a matter of fact I quite enjoy it," she said, her stare intense again.

Ashley sits back and watches Spencer and Kyla banter back and forth still wondering why Kyla's stare is so intense as she talks to Spencer.

"We go after big corporations who try to hide money from the treasury department by moving it around to other countries. To be more specific… money laundering."

Spencer cocks an eyebrow and looks at Glen with a what the fuck look. Ashley subtly shakes her head at Glen. "Glen my dear brother, have you introduced your new girlfriend to **DAD**?"

Clearing his throat, umm… "no… not yet."

Slamming the palms of his hands on the table startling everyone, Raife had heard enough about work, "okay enough already. So my darling daughter, are you settled in your apartment yet?"

"Yes I finished a couple of days ago."

"Good so after dinner maybe we can go see some bands play."

"Raife I'm sure Kyla doesn't want to do that tonight."

"It's okay Christine, I would but I have a friend visiting me from San Francisco. She's staying at my apartment. We're going to go out when I get back home, maybe next time dad."

"No problem Kyla, it's not like you'll be leaving soon," Raife said ecstatic.

After another half hour dinner is consumed and everyone is back in the living room talking. Spencer pulls Glen aside, "Glen why are you dating someone who works with the treasury department? Isn't that a little dangerous even for you?"

"I know but I like her Spencer."

"You better talk to dad about this."

"No! It's none of his business who I date and I'm asking you like you asked me regarding your affair with Ashley not to tell to him anything about Kyla and the work she does."

"What about the work you do Glen? It's too dangerous to be dating her," Spencer argues.

"I'll figure it out later."

"You had better. My affair with Ashley only affected four people. Yours will affect an entire company and put our father up against the law. You know that bitch Carmen what's her name is still out there like a dog, sniffing for any information she can get her hands on."

"Martinez," Glen said. "What?"

"Her name is Carmen Martinez," Glen snapped resenting his sister's interference in his affairs.

Spencer rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Glen you are my brother and I love you. I'm only telling you this for your own good and to protect the family. Get rid of her or I will tell dad myself." Spencer turns and leaves her brother standing with his mouth agape and takes her place next to Ashley. "What's wrong Ashley," Spencer asks.

"All the time you were over there talking to Glen, Kyla was just staring at you like she had been throughout dinner and I have had enough. **KYLA! **I want to talk to you alone."

"Ashley," Spencer whispers.

"I'll be back Spencer." Christine had also been watching Kyla and her daughter's reaction to Kyla's behavior towards Spencer.

"Ashley dear can you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Mom I would like to have a few words with Kyla first."

"But I need your help right now," Christine pleaded, "yours too Spencer. Please come with me into the kitchen."

"Christine what is so important in the kitchen that can't wait until later?" Raife asks.

"Coffee Raife," Christine said calmly, "I need help bringing it out."

/////////

"Ashley what is going on with you?" Christine asks.

"What's going on with me, why don't you ask Kyla what's going on with her? She's been staring at Spencer all evening and I don't like it."

"Ashley babe please calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down Spencer you don't know her the way I do."

"What does that mean babe?" Spencer questioned.

"She wants you. I can see it in her eyes."

"Ashley, Kyla's not gay," Christine said.

"How the hell do we know that? I didn't think I was until I met Spencer," Ashley said, looking at Spencer "and than I fell in love with her." Spencer smiles.

"Mom, Spencer is my whole world and I don't want that Barracuda Kyla grabbing Spencer and taking her away from me."

"Ashley no one, I repeat no one is going to take me away from you. Although your jealousy is kinda cute."

"Spencer must you add fuel to the fire," Christine said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davies."

"Stop with the Mrs. Davies, it's Christine."

"Okay Christine but Ashley is so cute when she's jealous."

"Ugh… I'm getting the coffee. Spencer calm your girlfriend down before coming back into the living room."

"Okay Christine."

Christine gets the coffee and leaves the lovers in the kitchen. "Ashley please calm down and trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's her, my backstabbing bitch of a sister." Spencer gets closer to Ashley pushing her back into the sink wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist holding her tight than puts her lips in the crook of Ashley's neck nuzzling it.

"Hmm, Spencer that feels good." Spencer moves her mouth to nibble Ashley's earlobe while raising her dress and pulling her thigh up around her waist exposing the gartered stocking that Ashley had worn. "Mmm, Ashley I can feel your heat… so hot," she whispers moving her hand pass Ashley thong and inserts two fingers into her wet center slowly stroking. "Mmm, Ashley so wet," Spencer whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Ahh… Spencer, yes, that feels so good…"

"Oh! Excuse me Ashley, I'm so sorry to interrupt," Kyla said blushing at the sight in front of her. Spencer removes her fingers from Ashley and quickly pulls apart from her.

"Yes… Kyla!" Ashley said irritated.

"Dad told me to come in and get you two. He felt you were taking too long in here," Kyla said again her eyes on Spencer ravishing her with her eyes as she spoke. Kyla turns to go back into the living room… "**KYLA!" **

"Yes Ashley."

"Why do you keep staring at my girlfriend?"

"I… I'm not staring at your girlfriend."

"Bullshit…"

"Ashley don't," Spencer pleaded.

"No Spencer that's bullshit. Kyla you have been staring at her all evening and I want to know why," Ashley said as she got closer to Kyla.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have not been staring at your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend that's right, I'm glad you recognize she's my girlfriend," Ashley yelled. "You haven't changed one bit Kyla. What do you want, to take Spencer away from me the way you took Jason?"

Kyla took a step back from Ashley with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk but the words would not come so she ran out, passing everyone that had gathered to the kitchen to see what all the yelling was.

"Kyla wait!" Raife called out.

"No dad it's obvious, Ashley still has issues with me so I'll just leave her with them. They're her problems not mine, that was in the past and she won't forgive or forget. Glen I'm ready to go."

"Alrighty then!"

"I'll call you later Spencer," Glen said.

"**ASHLEY!" **Raife yelled, "what the hell was that all about? What did you do to your sister?"

"She's my half sister and I did nothing but ask her why she was staring at Spencer all evening."

"She wasn't doing that Ashley," Raife said defending his younger daughter.

"Dad you are blind when it comes to Kyla. She can do no wrong in your eyes, even if it hurts someone. Let's get out of here Spencer."

"Christine, Mr. Davies thank you for dinner, we had a lovely…" "**SPENCER!!"**

"Goodnight."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: Well it's that time of season again. I want to wish everyone a happy and safe Merry Christmas. I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story and those who have only read. I need you both. Enjoy your holiday and the chapter.**

Spencer tries to calm Ashley down during the ride back to their loft. "Ashley, what happened with you and your fiancé will not happen to us. Don't you trust me?"

Ashley looking out the car window, turned to look at Spencer, "yes of course I trust you."

"Then what's with the jealousy." A tear fell from Ashley's eye causing Spencer to pull the car off the road so she could give Ashley her undivided attention while they talked.

"I'm afraid Spencer." "Afraid of what Ashley?"

"I am so happy with you in my life, it scares me. I would literally die if I were to lose you. You are the air that I breathe, without you there is no life for me."

Spencer takes Ashley's hands and covers them with her own, lightly squeezing them, "Ashley there is no need for you to be afraid or jealous. We've gone through a lot to be together. You think I'm going to just let you go or leave you that easily? You are my lifeline. You are the one that keeps my heart alive. I love you and no ones going to take me away from you. You are a part of me and without that part… _**I**_ would die."

"Spencer I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little insecure right now. The way Kyla was staring at you just brought back bad memories," Ashley said crying.

"It's alright Ashley, those memories are a part of you and your sister, you're allowed to get upset the way she was acting towards me, but they're not a part of us. I'm not Jason. Let's go home so I can make mad passionate love to you," Spencer said.

"You promise," Ashley asked finally smiling.

"Oh, count on it. I want you to take everything off except the garter and stockings when we get home."

//////

Glen got Kyla home and while they were still sitting in his car he asked her about her preoccupation with Spencer. "What the hell was that about at your parent's house?"

"I don't know apparently Ashley and I still have some issues to sort out."

"No, I'm talking about your staring game with my sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about Glen."

"You were staring at her all evening and when I tried to get your attention I had to touch you or repeat myself several times before you turned your attentions back to me. What's up with that? Are you attracted to her? Are you gay Kyla, because if you are I won't waste my time with you?"

"Of course I'm not gay Glen. I was watching your sister to see what it was that she had that would make my sister leave her husband because as far as I knew Ashley was not gay. She was even engaged to another man before she met and married Tony. I'm just surprised and concerned about my sister, that's all. I really want her to be happy. That's why it seemed like I was checking your sister out. So you see no attraction whatsoever Glen, just sibling protection."

"Ashley was engaged to someone else before Tony?" Glen asked surprised. "Yes, didn't she mention it?"

"No, at least not to me, but I'm not living with her, Spencer is. She may have mentioned it to her."

"Well than I won't discuss it, that's Ashley's business and not mine to discuss with anyone. You understand don't you Glen?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah I understand Kyla, and I apologize if I said anything that offended you, as you said earlier, sibling protection. I have to go now, you have a nice night."

"Uh, will you call me because I would really like to see you again?" Kyla asked as she was stepping out of the car.

"Sure… Goodnight."

//////

"So how was your dinner with your parents and sister?" Madison asked. "It was going good until my sister introduced her girlfriend to me. I can't believe what happened tonight Madison."

"What happened? Wait don't tell, your new candyman realized he's madly in love with you and proposed marriage in front of everyone."

"Madison you are so full of… drama. No, the man I took with me was my sister's girlfriend's brother. How freaky is that?"

"Wow! Okay so what was the big deal?"

"I don't know the evening just went from bad to worse because of my sister's attitude towards me and my reaction towards her girlfriend. Madison this woman was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Kyla said.

"Besides me of course," Madison said in a conceited but joking tone.

"Madison your beauty compares to no one," Kyla said giggling. "Anyway her eyes were so blue, like the ocean. You could get lost in them and her long blonde hair, golden like the sun and her complexion was flawless. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I can see why Ashley was attracted to her."

"Ashley?..." _That name sounds familiar to me._ "What's your sister's last name?"

"Davies-Scott but I guess she's only using Davies now. And her girlfriend's name is Spencer, Spencer Carlin." Kyla said a dreamy like voice. "Cough, cough…" "Madison are you alright?" Kyla asked patting her friend on the back.

"I'm… cough… okay, my drink just went down the wrong… cough… way. Your sister's name is Ashley Davies-Scott." "Yes."

"And her girlfriend's name is Spencer Carlin-Pierce?"

"Well I don't know all that, I suppose, she was introduced to me as Spencer Carlin. How do you know her name?"

"Shit, man! They were together at your parent's and she was introduced as Ashley's girlfriend by Ashley herself?"

"Yes, Why?" Kyla questioned.

Madison slaps her face and shakes her head. "Damn! So they did get together." _I wonder what happened with the husband_. "Kyla where was your sister's husband?"

"Oh, my father told me that he was killed by a truck as he was walking across the street."

"Killed… by a truck… crossing the street," Madison say stunned.

"Yeah that happened maybe a month ago, but she and Spencer were already living together before he died."

"Really!"

"Madison will you tell me what's so interesting. You've been sitting there wide eyed and crazy looking since I mentioned their names."

"Well, your deceased brother-in-law hired me to find out if his wife, your sister was cheating on him and with whom. I discovered that his wife was in fact having an affair with the now girlfriend, Spencer Carlin. A hot and heavy affair. He was livid to say the least. I thought he was going to run out my office and gun down the other woman but I got him to calm down. I also told him to be careful because his wife's lover was very protective and seemingly somewhat possessive of his wife. And now he's dead because of some freakish accident… interesting."

"What's interesting is that my high and mighty sister was having an affair during her marriage to Tony."

"Yeah and you come in here like a school girl with her first crush. This Spencer must have some powerful mojo working to draw your sister from her husband and have you coming in her practically drooling." "Shut up Madison."

"Kyla that's your sister's girlfriend, whatever infatuation you're having about her, you need to kill it, squash it, make it not exist."

"Why? Why should Ashley have Spencer and not me?"

"Kyla you just met Spencer, what are you talking about having her? I thought you stopped dealing with women."

"I did but seeing Spencer tonight has made me change my mind. Maybe I might give it another try, especially if it involves Spencer."

"Kyla I suggest you stay clear of your sister's girlfriend."

"I'll give your suggestion some thought. Come on, get your dancing clothes on we're going out," Kyla said to Madison who just stared at her crazy friend.

"Kyla she's a Carlin and your sister is deeply, I mean deeply in love with her. You can't come between that, and besides _**SHE'S A CARLIN**__!" _

"You said that already Madison."

"Well you don't seem to be listening to me Kyla. Carlin… Crime Boss… Gangster."

"That has not been proven and I'm not interested in the family… just Spencer."

"Who happens to be living with _**your sister**_. Wait, hold up I almost forgot aren't you seeing Spencer's brother, Glen Carlin? That's what you told me over the phone. You even wanted me to meet him."

"Yeah well that was before I met Spencer. She intrigues me."

"You are playing with fire Kyla," Madison said interrupting her. "Not only will you not get the lady in question but you'll also alienate a sister and perhaps anger the brother, who is also a _**CARLIN**_. You know men don't take well to getting played like that."

"Oh brother, Madison, this conversation is getting old and I'm getting bored. Let's go dance and get drunk."

"Now that's a good idea. Getting drunk, than I can possibly forget this entire conversation," Madison said exasperated by her friend's attitude.

Kyla's POV and flashback…

I understand Madison means well but she needs to stay out of my business. And I'll deal with Glen when the time is right but right now I need him to get close to Spencer. I can't believe how gorgeous Spencer is and she's my sister's girlfriend. How Ashley manages to always get the hotties is beyond me. And how I find myself attracted to them is another mystery. First Jason, now Spencer. Jason, rest his soul was the nicest and kindest person I had ever met. Not counting the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Tall, at least six feet, slim, muscular build, tanned with thick black wavy hair and hazel green eyes, he could have been a model instead of a lawyer. All the women who looked his way wanted him but he chose my sister. He fell in love with her at first sight and after a year of dating he had asked Ashley to marry him. They had been engaged for three years with no wedding date in sight. Jason had become frustrated wondering why Ashley would not set a date for their wedding.

"I don't understand your sister Kyla. She and I have been engaged for three years and she still hasn't chosen a date for the wedding and we even stopped having sex. She says she wants to wait until after we're married. But when will that be and wait for what, it's not like she's a virgin waiting for that special wedding night bliss."

"But you agreed to stop having sex with her and wait," I told him.

"Yes because I thought she was going to set a date for the wedding as soon as possible, but it didn't happen. I know she's not fooling around on me. I trust her completely. She tells me she loves me everyday, so why won't she set a date? When we're making out it gets so intense I just want to throw her on the bed and…"

"And what Jason," I asked him.

"I'm sorry Kyla, I don't mean to unload all this on you. She is your sister, I'm just frustrated, I love Ashley so much, but a sexually healthy man can only take so much, you know. Women look at me all the time and I could have any woman I want, but I want Ashley," he sadly said. The man had tears in his eyes.

He would come by a lot just to vent and I would dutifully listen. One evening he came by with two bottles of champagne and a bottle of Remy Martin cognac to celebrate his recent promotion at the law firm he worked at. "Don't you want to celebrate your promotion with Ashley, Jason?" I asked.

"No, I'm with the person I want to celebrate with." Well we drank both bottles and the entire bottle of cognac which made both of us quite tipsy. He leaned in towards me and kissed me and yes I kissed him back. Shit we were both drunk and he was hot. His kiss was intoxicating. I was always attracted to him but he was with my sister. We had sex that evening which led to other evenings of unbridled lust. He eventually left Ashley to be with me. But after three months I realized I didn't want him. He was too possessive and clingy for me. I felt like he was suffocating me. I had to get free of him so I broke it off with him. He was devastated. I suppose leaving Ashley than me dumping him was too much for him to handle. Two days later he committed suicide and Ashley has blamed me for it ever since.

I've had some relationships with a few women since Jason but I decided to stick with men since I couldn't find that connection with women although I was attracted to them. I thought maybe I just wasn't supposed to be with women, that's until meeting Spencer. She is absolutely HOT! When I walked in on them in the kitchen, I nearly came in my panties. I had been watching them go at it for a good two minutes before I made them aware that I was there. They were so preoccupied with each other, they didn't even hear me walk in. Seeing Spencer fucking my sister and wishing it was me she was doing was more than I could take. Ugh… I'm going to need a cold shower before Madison and I go out. I think I'll ask Spencer out to lunch and we can start from there and whatever happens, happens. If my sister thinks I stole Jason away from her, there will be no doubt with Spencer, I will have her.

///////

"Agh! Spencer, yes right there, ahh."

"Ashley you taste so good," Spencer said while lying on her stomach between Ashley's spread legs, tasting her essences that had been flowing since the encounter in Ashley's parent's kitchen. Spencer went in deep with her tongue, licking and sucking.

"Spencer… ahh!" Ashley moaned, arching her back to receive her lover better, holding her head tightly against her soaked throbbing center. "I'm almost there," Ashley cried out.

Spencer knew she wouldn't last much longer, her lover's whole body was now trembling in anticipation. So she took her tongue out and replaced it with three fingers, thrusting into her at a rapid pace…in and out while sucking and biting her clit. Curling her fingers she found Ashley's spot, "Ahhh!... Spencer… yes!" She screamed.

Spencer moved up Ashley's body kissing every part of her than kissing her lips, holding her as she came down from her intense climax. "Are you okay Ashley?"

"Umm, yes… I love you Spencer. Oh God how I love you," she said as Spencer laid her head on Ashley's chest listening to her lover's heartbeat calming down. Her arms wrapped around her still trembling body.

"I always love watching you unhook your garter from your stockings and roll the stockings ever so slowly down your legs. You make it look so hot and sexy Ashley."

"Well it didn't work for me earlier this evening. If it had we would have been in this bed making love all evening instead of at my parent's house watching Kyla stare at you and than jumping down her bitchy throat."

"Your father invited us and we needed to be there. You needed to talk to your sister. When we get to work I'm going to talk to Glen about dumping your sister again," Spencer said somewhat concerned of what the situation could do to the family. "If he doesn't dump her I'm going to talk to my dad about it. He needs to know so he can question Glen himself."

"Good Spencer, Arthur's schedule is open until his conference call later in the afternoon. I don't understand why your brother would play with fire like that, it's too dangerous. If he gets more involved with her than dumps her who knows what she'd do to get back at him. Spencer…"

"Yes."

"Watch out for her," Ashley said worried.

"Mmm," Spencer moaned in response to Ashley's statement her head still lying on Ashley's chest.

"I've seen that stare she was giving you before. She wants you and she's very manipulative in getting what she wants. Please be careful," Ashley said as she rubbed up and down Spencer's backside finally bringing Spencer on top of her to caress her back more, lightly rubbing circles on her ass, her fingertips lingering at the small of her lover's back.

"There's nothing to be careful about, I belong to you and only you. Hmm, that feels so nice."

Ashley flips Spencer onto her back, kissing her open mouth wantonly, playfully flicking her tongue inside Spencer's mouth tasting her, exploring, than she kisses her more passionately, deeper, they both moan. Moving from her mouth to suck at the crook of her neck, she bites at the pulse beating softly under Spencer's skin, marking her territory… "aw! Ashley… yes, bite me." Ashley flips Spencer on her stomach, moving her hair to the side she begins leaving a trail of wet kisses starting from the nape of her neck, her shoulders, down the middle of her spine, using the tip of her tongue teasingly. Her soft lips began kissing and caressing down the crack of her ass until she reaches her thighs, hands now caressing her cheeks, spreading her legs wide. "Ugh… Ashley," Spencer groaned, breathless.

Ashley with two fingers inside of Spencer took her from behind, her tongue and lips caressing her ass cheeks, "Ahh… Ashley… yess." When she felt her tremble she stopped. "Ashley…" Spencer whimpered, "don't stop."

"You want me to finish you like this?"

"Yes, please make me cum." Ashley was like a wild woman now, her tongue caressing while her hands were squeezing Spencer's cheeks, mouth sucking and licking, teeth biting while three fingers pumped faster. "Ashley!... Ashley!... Ahh!" Spencer screamed. "Yes… almost there, shit… don't stop. Ashley!!.. Yes," Spencer screamed again.

Spencer turned onto her back as Ashley moved off of her to give Ashley a deep and needed kiss. "Mmm!" They both moaned. "You liked that?" Ashley asked, holding Spencer's trembling body.

"Oh, hell yes. I love the way you make love to me and I love you so very much," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear before sleep came and consumed them both.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. This chapter may be a little rushed but I wanted to get it up before I got too busy and before New Years day arrived. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**The next day…**

"Hi, can you tell me where I can find Spencer Carlin's office," Kyla asked the receptionist sitting at the desk located on the first floor lobby.

"Sure, take that elevator to the tenth floor, her office is down the hall to your right, Suite 1020."

"Thank you."

/////

"Spencer when do you go before the judge to finalize your divorce?"

"Six weeks from today, the judge will read the request for divorce, split any assets we have accumulated together, than hand me my walking papers. I can't wait to get that man totally out of my life. Why are you asking," Spencer said moving seductively towards Ashley who was sitting on Spencer's desk, her skirt hiked up to her upper thighs and legs crossed?

"I thought we could celebrate your divorce by going away for a few days, Aruba maybe?"

"A few days," Spencer questioned, nuzzling Ashley's neck, "that sounds like a plan. You and me lying on a private beach… naked with just the wind, sand and water."

"Mmm… Spencer, you are making me so hot," Ashley said breathless as Spencer sucked on her exposed neck.

"I love biting you, tasting you. I want to mark you." Spencer mumbled as she continued to suck Ashley's neck while pushing her down on the desk, her hand in between Ashley's legs feeling her wetness, "you are so wet Ashley and I haven't really touched you yet."

"Mmm! Spencer, just being in your arms makes me wet" Ashley said as a moaned escaped passed her lips. Lifting her legs, Ashley wrapped them around Spencer's waist, to give Spencer better access to her throbbing center. "Spencer fuck me now!"

Kyla arrived in front of Spencer's office suite, stopping abruptly when she heard moans of pleasure coming from inside. A pang of jealously crossed her heart and instead of knocking she burst through the unlocked door.

"Hi! Spencer I came by to… oh! I'm so sorry, I seem to manage to catch you two in the most intimate positions lately, I am sorry," Kyla said feigning embarrassment.

Ashley and Spencer pull apart abruptly, startled by the intrusion. Ashley quickly pulled her skirt down while Spencer got off her than helped her off the desk. "Kyla, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked glaring at her sister.

"Well I came to see if Spencer would have lunch with you and me," Kyla said lying.

"Kyla we are not having lunch together, not after last night and why did you come to Spencer's office before coming to mine and asking me first. What's your real reason for coming here?" Ashley questioned.

"I wanted to make sure we had a buffer with us so I felt I should see Spencer first before coming to you. I want to have lunch with you Ashley, clear the air, so to speak," Kyla said but her stare was intent on Spencer as she said it, which Ashley noticed.

"You're lying Kyla I can see it in your eyes." Spencer walked up behind Ashley and wrapped her arms lovingly around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kyla, Ashley and I are a little busy today at work. We weren't going out to lunch today, maybe some other time," Spencer said as she tighten her hold on Ashley which Ashley accepted.

Kyla glared at her sister, as she watched her affectionately caress the arm that was around her sister's waist, "okay that's fine maybe we could get together some other time. We really need to talk Ashley I would like to have my sister back."

"Yeah sure, I'll think about it," Ashley said. "Oh, could you direct me to Glen's office, maybe he's free for lunch," Kyla asked.

"No, I mean Glen's not at work today," Spencer quickly said, "he's out of the office all day today doing fieldwork."

Shrugging her shoulders, "okay well I guess I'll have to eat lunch alone today, bye."

"Spencer why did you lie to Kyla about Glen? Why didn't you just tell her to leave Glen alone?"

"Glen wouldn't understand if I stepped in myself and told her to back off. He's the one who needs to separate himself from her and he needs to do it quickly. Glen and your sister are bad news. You don't trust her and neither do I. She wants something…"

"You mean besides you Spencer," Ashley said, now nuzzling at Spencer's neck.

"Mmhmm… I can feel it, she's going to be trouble. Let me lock the door Ashley."

Kyla's POV

Ugh… watching Spencer touch my sister makes me so hot and angry. My sister is a lucky bitch but it makes me angry seeing Spencer touch her. I bet Spencer can show me a wild time in her bed. I want… I crave Spencer. But how do I get her away from Ashley? Maybe through Glen I might be able to finagle a lunch date with her without Ashley. He must be upset with me, he hasn't call since that disastrous dinner. I guess he didn't believe my story about sibling protection. Sibling protection what bullshit, even I wouldn't believe that but if I can get in good with Glen maybe I can legitimized my spending time at Carlin Enterprises, that way I can see more of Spencer without Glen or Ashley getting suspicious. I'll work on that in the mean time I think I'll pull up the file on the infamous company.

//////

Back in Kyla's office, her eyes are glued to her computer screen as she reads the file on Carlin Enterprises. Hmm, let's see what's going on here. Carlin Enterprises has been investigated numerous times dating back at least six years but nothing has been proven. One employee was recently killed on a business trip… Aiden Dennison. Another employee… Ashley Davies-Scott lost her husband shortly after the Dennison death. A freak accident it says. Let's see who was the most recent agent investigating Carlin Enterprises… Carmen Martinez, the file is still open but she has a harassment charge against her. I need to give her a call and get some additional information from her.

Kyla calls Carmen's office… "Hello, Carmen Martinez speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Martinez, my name is Kyla Woods, I work for the treasury department."

"Kyla is that you? Hey, it's Carmen… Carmen Sanchez."

"Oh hey Carmen, I'm sorry I was calling a Carmen Martinez." "Yeah that's me I got married a few months ago. I dropped the Sanchez."

_Oh, great I didn't realize Carmen Martinez and Carmen Sanchez were one and the same, otherwise I would not have made this call. Carmen Sanchez is a crazy, aggressive ambitious, bitch who's unorthodox work habits gets her into a lot of trouble. She's too messy when she's trying to get information on government offenders_. _Shit. _ "Carmen it's good to hear your voice and congrats on your marriage. Look I was wondering if we could get together, I need to see your file on Carlin Enterprises."

"Oh, what for Kyla is the treasury department now finally interested in going after Arthur Carlin? I've been trying to get you guys to investigate Arthur Carlin, like forever and you people keep turning my request down."

"No, Carmen the treasury department is not interested in Carlin Enterprises. At least not yet. But if you have the information I need I may be able to get them interested, so can I come by your office in say an hour?"

"Sure, I'll let security at the front desk know you'll be coming to my office."

"Thanks Carmen."

"Ms. Woods you have a phone call on line one," Kyla's secretary announced.

"Thanks Kelly, hello Kyla Woods speaking." "Hey Kyla it's Glen."

"Glen hey, I'm so glad you called, how have you been?"

"Can't complain Kyla, how about yourself?"

"Good."

"Look I know I haven't called you since the misunderstanding we had when I dropped you off at home from your parent's house and I know we haven't known each other very long but I thought we kinda clicked," Glen said. "And eventhough I felt that I was going to just leave you alone, but I keep thinking about you."

Yeah I thought we kinda clicked too but when I didn't hear from you even after my explanation about what happened I thought we were a dead issue. It was all a misunderstanding Glen, I'm going to try and work things out with Ashley. If she let's me, you know she can be very stubborn."

"Yeah I know, well anyway my mom is having one of her dinner parties at the Carlin Estates in the Hamptons this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come as my guest?"

"This weekend you mean, like this Saturday night?" Kyla questioned.

"Yeah but my mom starts her weekend parties on Friday. So Friday evening, Saturday through Sunday afternoon. It will only be a handful of their intimate friends and the family. I think your father and stepmother were invited, so will you come?"

"I would love to be your guest Glen and I get to meet your entire family."

"Yeah everyone will be there. I'll pick you up around three o'clock. It's going to take us a couple of hours to get there," Glen said.

"Okay it's a date. Looking at her watch, Glen I would love to talk to you longer but I have an appointment in like ten minutes."

"No problem Kyla, I have to get off the phone anyway, see you on Friday."

//////

"So Kyla I have several files on Carlin Enterprises, exactly what is it you're looking for," Carmen asked.

"I read in the file, that you were using some Carlin Enterprises employees' as informants to get information on the company. I also read that, that plan didn't work and you eventually ended up with a harassment charge against you. Who was the person who filed against you?"

"Their company lawyer," Carmen answered.

"Yes but who were you going after at the time?"

"It was a Mrs. Ashley Davies-Scott, she's Arthur Carlin's executive assistant."

"Yes I know who she is. Why did you choose her to become an informant Carmen?"

"Well her husband died owing the government millions of dollars, so with him being married to her, the debt became hers. I couldn't believe my good luck… Arthur Carlin's executive assistant, she has to know everything going on in that company."

"Okay so what happened?"

Their lawyer interceded. Said I was harassing her and because everything was in her husband's name and not hers she was not responsible for her husband's debt… some bullshit technicality. So I'm at an impasse right now. Hey, how do you know Ashley Davies-Scott?"

"She's my sister, well my half sister."

"WHAT! You got to be shitting me."

"No, I'm not shitting you Carmen." Carmen sat quietly for a few minutes watching Kyla, tapping her pen on her desk. "This is fucking fantastic. I can't believe my luck again. I can still get the information I need to get Arthur Carlin from your sister through you Kyla."

"Huh? Look Carmen I just wanted some background information on your investigation on Carlin Enterprises. You are not going to use me as an informant to further your career."

"Kyla you owe me," Carmen said.

"You know what your problem is Carmen, you are trying too damn hard and going too damn fast to get Arthur Carlin. You don't take enough time investigating your people. You know the reason why your threat against my sister didn't work?"

(Silence)

"Aw, come on Carmen, ask me why your threat did not work on my dear sister."

"Alright Kyla, Carmen said with an edge of irritation in her voice, why didn't my threat work on your sister."

"Your pathetic threat did not work because my dear precious sister is fucking the boss's daughter. How's that for inside information?"

"WHAT!!"

"Yeah, you didn't know that did ya!?"

"No, I…," Carmen stuttered. "Ahem," clearing her throat, "nevertheless Kyla, you owe me."

"Owe you for what Carmen? I owe you nothing," Kyla said agitated, "I'm leaving. I've got the information I need."

"Kyla if you do not help me I guess I'll have to tell your director how you gave me information to slander your competition for the position you are now occupying. You realize breaking into your old boss's office and stealing personal information on a fellow employee is against the law," Carmen said with oozing confidence. 'Oh and do I need to remind you that you fucked your new boss' wife to get her to influence her husband's decision on who should get the position you now hold and that I am a close friend of your new boss' wife. I don't think he would appreciate hearing about such… information or knowing the sordid details of his wife's indiscretion, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare do that Carmen."

"Oh, yes I dare do that. Desperate times cause for desperate measures." Kyla sat back down staring at Carmen. "You are such a bitch Carmen." Taking a deep breath, "maybe we can help each other."

"Help each other how?" Carmen asked suspiciously.

"If I get the information you need on Arthur Carlin, maybe you can make my sister an accessory to the so called illegal activities going on at Carlin Enterprises. Something that would perhaps put her in jail for awhile," Kyla suggested.

Carmen stared at Kyla, "are you serious. You want your sister to go to jail?"

"I want my sister to pay for her… misguided trust to evade the law, that's all Carmen. If there is illegal activities going on inside Carlin Enterprises and she is aware of it she needs to do the time. The law is the law and no one is above the law."

"No one but you, Kyla… okay deal. Now how do we go about doing this?"

"I've just been invited to a weekend affair given by the Carlin family in the Hamptons. I can get your information at that time."

"Fine Kyla but you have to make sure I get the necessary information that proves your sister had full knowledge of everything that goes on at Carlin Enterprises. That's the only way I can put her in jail."

"No problem Carmen, I'll get it for you. You just do what you have to do."

"Kyla can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away." "Why would you want your sister to go to jail?"

"As I said earlier no one is above the law but I have my reasons as to why I want my sister out of the way… I mean in jail. I'll get in touch with you after the weekend is over, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be enthusiastically waiting for your phone call," Carmen said sarcastically.

Kyla gets up from her seat and unceremoniously leaves Carmen's office. Carmen shakes her head negatively, "who's the bitch now," she said under her breath.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

In Spencer's office Ashley is going over details of Spencer's press conference. Spencer thought it would be a good idea to let the public know how the business was doing on a monthly basis and Arthur agreed leaving it to Ashley and Spencer to handle with his approval, of course.

"Spencer you need to change this line than it'll be all good."

Knock, knock…

"Come in," Spencer said.

"Hey sis, hey Ashley what's up?"

"You, apparently big brother. Why the big grin?"

"No reason, are you and Ashley going to be at the weekend party mom is giving?"

"Yes Glen, isn't it mandatory that we all be there?"

"Um… yeah."

"What, is there something else?" Spencer asked her brother.

"Um… I invited Kyla," he said looking at both Spencer and Ashley.

"_**YOU WHAT?!"**_ They both said. "Glen have you lost your mind. Do you remember the conversation we had at Ashley's parent's home. You need to get rid of her."

"Yes I remember and I don't want to get rid of her just yet, I like her. Besides you have Ashley why can't I have Kyla?"

"Because she works for the fucking U.S. Treasury department that's why. For years, those people have been trying to find evidence to accuse our father of being associated with the mob. Do you realize how many people lives are involved here because, 'you like her?' Fuck her Glen, than get rid of her. She's trouble to you, the family and this company."

"I can still do my work for the company and see Kyla at the same time. She's not even interested in the company, she's interested in me," Glen yelled now irritated with Spencer's attitude.

"You don't know that Glen. Kyla can be very devious when she wants something, Ashley said." Glen remained silent.

"I can't believe you Glen," Spencer said.

"And I can't believe that you're not supporting me here. Wasn't I there for you when you and Ashley were sneaking around behind your husbands back to fuck each other?"

"Glen my affair with Ashley didn't involve the government and the potential threat of imprisonment."

"I told you she is not interested in Carlin Enterprises."

"Fine Glen, do whatever the hell you want. Just get out of my office."

"I'll see you and Ashley on the weekend," Glen said angrily as he left Spencer's office.

Rubbing the ache in her temples with her fingertips, "Ashley is my father in his office now?"

"Yes Spencer but he was on a conference call when I left to come over here."

"Come on let's walk back to your office. I need to talk to him right away."

"I don't understand why Glen is so adamant about dating Kyla and I don't know why she's even seeing Glen when it's so obvious that she's interested in you," Ashley said.

"You don't know that for sure Ashley."

"Yes I do Spencer. I know Kyla better than you. You just met her. I grew up with her. I know that look she gets in her eyes when she looks at you… pure lust. I don't see that when she's looking at your brother."

"Well maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Reaching Ashley's office, "is he still on the line?"

"No he's off."

Knock, knock…

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"Arthur, Spencer is here, she needs to talk to you."

"Sure of course, send her in. Sweetheart I haven't seen you all day today, how are you?"

"Fine dad, look I need to talk to you about Glen and his new girlfriend." Arthur chuckles.

"Why would I want to talk about one of Glen's women Spencer?"

Ashley started to leave, Ashley please don't leave, stay, this involves you too."

"Dad, Glen's girlfriend works for the U.S. Treasury department."

"Hmm, say what! My hearing must be going bad. I thought you said Glen's new girlfriend works for the treasury department."

"You heard right. I told Glen to get rid of her but her refuses. He says he likes her."

"There's something else isn't there Spencer?"

"The new girl," Spencer said, looking at Ashley, "is Ashley's half sister."

Arthur looked at Ashley confirming Spencer's admission with the nod of her head.

"Shit…" Arthur spit out.

"He's bringing her to the estate in the Hamptons this weekend."

"Fuck… Alright both of you have a seat. Ashley tell me all about your sister."

"I don't know that much Arthur. We haven't spoken to each other in five years."

"Why is that Ashley," Arthur asked.

Glancing at Spencer, "I was once engaged to be married but at some point in our relationship Kyla managed to lure my fiancé away from me. When he left me for her he thought she was going to marry him and when she didn't he became despondent and depressed and eventually killed himself. It's wasn't that the fact he left me for my sister that has kept us from talking it's the way she went about taking him. When she was around us she would just stare at him as if she was having sex with him with her eyes and she doing the same thing with Spencer. She's playing her staring game with Spencer."

"What kind of game?" Arthur asked.

"It's her game of seduction. She gives you all of her attention than she slowly reels you in. After she gets bored with you or God forbid you become obsessed with her she dumps you. She wants Spencer that's her motive for coming on to Glen and coming with him to the weekend gathering in the Hamptons. She's going to try and take Spencer away from me," Ashley said while Spencer held onto her hand.

"No one's going to take me away from you Ashley and definitely not your sister."

"What does your sister do for the treasury department? Please tell me she counts the money," Arthur said sarcastically.

"She is the assistant to the director. They investigate large companies and their withholdings. It's her department that goes after the companies that try to hide excess monies and send it through illegal channels," Ashley explained.

"So everything goes through her first before it reaches the director," Arthur said. "Well Ashley I'm going to need you to bury the hatchet and make nice with her at least temporarily. Through you we can find out what her real purpose for dating Glen. She may not be investigating the company at all but if she's as interested in Spencer as you believe she is Ashley then we may have a problem. She might start investigating us just so she can get enough information to use to blackmail Spencer in return for sexual favors."

"Blackmail," Spencer scowled. "Ashley do you think your sister would go that far just to get with me?"

"Yes, my sister cannot be trusted. If there is a way for her to get what she wants than she'll use it and not care about who gets hurt in the process. I will not allow that bitch to disrupt our lives Spencer. I will kill her before I let her do that, Ashley said, expressing her thoughts outloud while looking at Arthur than turning her attentions towards Spencer, "and than I will kill you Spencer for leaving me… for her."

"What?! Now hold on Ashley," Arthur said. Holding up her hand to Arthur so she could finish her statement, "yes Arthur I will take Spencer's life and you won't have to deal with hiring someone to kill me because I will have already taken my own life once I've taken Spencer's life."

Spencer stood in front of Ashley with her mouth agape, moving her lips just inches from Spencer's ear, she whispered, "you belong to me Spencer, your mind, your body, your soul. If I should lose you there will be no purpose for my living." Than she devoured Spencer's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. "Hmm," they both moaned.

"Wow, Ashley, I'm… I'm speechless," Spencer said pulling Ashley's body back into hers and whispered in her ear… "I am yours totally and I can't wait to get you home because you have made me so wet."

Clearing his throat… "excuse me, your father is still in the room," Arthur said. "Hello," he sang.

"Sorry Arthur," Ashley said, blushing.

"Well that was some declaration you just gave Ashley and believe me when I say this. I will hold you to your promise of ending your own life should you take my daughters life," Arthur said smiling

"By the way, where the hell did Glen meet Kyla?"

"He met her at Clay and Chelsea's party. Chelsea invited her but I don't think they knew what kind of work she did. They thought she would be a nice match for Glen."

"Where did Chelsea meet her?" Arthur asked

"At her studio, I'm told by Clay that she's been buying a lot of Chelsea's art work. Clay said he didn't know she worked for the government at that time they were introduced or that Glen was still seeing her when he found out she was working for them."

"Arthur you have a meeting with the board of directors in thirty minutes. The conference room is all set up. The bar is ready with drinks, sandwiches and coffee. They should be arriving anytime now. I informed them that there would be refreshments before the meeting started, so come early."

"Thank you Ashley, I'll need you there, of course."

"Yes Arthur, I'll be in there just before the meeting starts. Let's go Spencer I have a phone call to make."

"See you dad." "Spencer, Ashley keep me informed with any plans you come up with to deal with the Kyla Woods problem," Arthur said as he walked out of his office."

"Yes we will," they both said.

"I might as well get this over with," Ashley said as she picked up the phone to call Kyla. Spencer sits on the edge of Ashley's desk to listen to the conversation. "Put it on speaker phone Ashley," Spencer said.

"Hello."

"Hello I like to speak to Kyla Woods." "Just one minute please," the voice on the other end said.

"Hello this is Kyla Woods speaking."

"Kyla, it's Ashley."

"Ashley it's good to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"Kyla I was thinking about what you said and I think we should bury the past."

"You mean you should bury the past I already have." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yes you're right, I should bury the past. Anyway I would like us to meet for lunch tomorrow at Armando on Whilshire Blvd. around noon."

"Lunch tomorrow, sure that would be great. Umm, will Spencer be there." Spencer shakes her head negatively.

"Uh, no Spencer has a meeting at that time so she won't be able to make it."

"Well do you think we will be able to handle lunch without Spencer being there Ashley?"

"Kyla we are adults and sisters…"

"Half sister's Ashley," Kyla said in annoyance.

"Yes, well I think we should be able to handle lunch without any altercations occuring, don't you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there at noon, see you tomorrow." "Bye Kyla."

Disconnecting the speakerphone, "she is such a bitch. So Spencer you think Kyla and I can be civil to each other for at least an hour?"

"Yes I do Ashley. Besides you'll only be together by yourselves for twenty minutes, after that, I will have arrived. You know, my meeting was cancelled so here I am sorta excuse," Spencer said smiling pushing a loose curl behind Ashley's ear.

"Great, I can't wait," Ashley said sarcastically.

Kyla's POV

My sister is such a bitch. I wonder why wants to have lunch with me all of a sudden. She was quite unhappy that I kept staring at Spencer, during dinner at dad's house. I didn't think she would talk to me again. Damn I would love to have Spencer there for lunch. I could give a rat's ass about bury the past as my dear bitch of a sister put it. I don't care if we ever talk. The only person I'm interested in is Spencer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**The next day…**

"Arthur I'm leaving for lunch at Armando's with Kyla."

"Alright Ashley, remember you're trying to find out what her motives are so no fighting, okay," Arthur said.

"Yes daddy," Ashley said jokingly walking out the door.

Kyla is already at the restaurant, seated with a drink in her hands.

"Ashley you made it."

"Hello Kyla," she said looking at Kyla's drink.

"Oh, I was thirsty so I ordered a drink. I got you a glass of wine. You do still drink don't you Ashley?"

"Yes and thank you Kyla."

"So," they both said in unison. "Let me go first Kyla. I just want to apologize for my behavior towards you during dinner at dad's place. I overreacted."

"Yes you did, I am not interested in your girlfriend."

"I realize that."

"Good afternoon ladies my name is Allen, I'll be your waiter. I see you have your drinks would you like to order now?" "Yes," they both said.

"I'll have a chef salad with the house dressing," Ashley said.

"Very good Ms. Davies and you ma'am?"

"I'll have the Alfredo Parmesan with extra cheese and another glass of wine."

"Very good."

"He knows your name Ashley," Kyla said as the waiter left to give their orders to the chef.

"Yes, Spencer and I come here quite often. She loves Italian food, especially lasagna."

"Oh that's great, I love Italian food too," she said grinning. "So what else does Spencer like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering what was it about Spencer that would make you leave Tony to be with her, a woman. I wasn't aware that you were gay. Were you gay when you were with… Jason?"

Ashley's brows furrow at Kyla's questions, but she remembers to relax. "Let's just say I was questioning my sexuality at that time, than I started working for Arthur and I met Spencer."

"So you were using Jason?"

"No, I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay. I loved Jason very much, but I wasn't in love with him. I could never give him the love he needed from a wife. He made me feel comfortable, but he didn't excite me the way Spencer does. I would have never married him."

"But you married Tony."

"Because I was running away from myself and Spencer," sighing, "Spencer brought out feelings I never knew I had. When we touched I couldn't breathe, whenever I would see her, the biggest grin would appear on my face. She made me happy and safe whenever I was around her, especially when I lost…" Ashley hesitates not really wanting to delve into the past regarding her miscarriage.

"When you lost what Ashley?"

"The baby," Ashley choked out.

"Baby… you were pregnant by Tony?"

"Yes, that's the reason why we got married, besides Raife's insisting that I marry Tony. Than I lost it a month after we were married," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "He didn't even care that I lost the baby or how I felt after losing it. So I sought Spencer's company for comfort, we were already good friends."

"Is that when you began your affair," Kyla inquired.

"Affair… who told you we were having an affair?"

"Uh, I… I just assumed Ashley," Kyla stuttered.

"Mmhmm, well I don't want to talk about that anymore. So what about you, did you leave a boyfriend back in Baltimore?"

"No it was easy for me to leave, no one important there, other than my mom."

"Kyla why are you dating Glen?" "Okay ladies your meal has arrived, a chef salad for you Ms. Davies and Alfredo Parmesan for the lady. Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you Allen," Ashley said. "Well Kyla…"

"I like Glen, he's nice and cute and he likes me."

"But it's obvious you like Spencer, are you gay Kyla?"

"I keep telling you Ashley I'm not interested in Spencer, in that way. I'm only interested in Glen and getting my sister back."

(Silence)

"So Ashley your being Arthur Carlin's executive assistant means you have extensive knowledge of the activities that keeps the company functioning and profiting, huh?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow at Kyla's inquiry. "I know a little, Arthur takes care of a lot of business himself," she said knowing that statement was very untrue. Without her, Arthur was lost. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, do you like your position? I'm sure you're very busy with keeping track of all your accounts and what money is being sent where and to whom."

"I don't handle the accounts Kyla. The company hires people to take care of all that."

"Oh."

"Again why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to make sure Arthur Carlin was utilizing your talents to the fullest as his executive assistant. Because if he's not you can come and work for me, I need a good assistant."

Kyla was about to ask Ashley another question when she noticed Ashley's eyes light up and a smile form at the corners of her mouth. Kyla turns around to see the source of Ashley's changed demeanor. It was Spencer walking through the door towards them. Ashley rises from her seat to give Spencer a soft kiss on her lips.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Ashley asked feigning surprise.

"My meeting across town was cancelled so I decided to join my girlfriend and her sister for lunch but I see you're already eating."

"They just brought our food out," Kyla quickly said. "We can wait for you to order, if you want something to eat." Waving the waiter over to come and take Spencer's order.

"Yes ladies what can I get you. Oh, hello Ms. Carlin I didn't see you come in. How are you?"

"I'm good… Allen right?"

"Yes you remembered. Now what can I get you, some lasagna perhaps," the waiter asked smiling.

"No, I think I'll have what she's having," pointing to Kyla's plate "and a glass of your house wine."

"Great," the waiter replied.

"How long will that take?" Spencer asks.

"I'll ask the chef, just a minute." Returning after a few minutes, "he said it would be about ten minutes for you Ms. Carlin."

"Great than that's what I'll have," she said looking into Kyla's eyes. Which made Kyla blush.

"Are you okay Kyla you look a little flushed?" Spencer asked.

"No I'm fine," she said staring at Spencer.

Ashley squeezes Spencer's thigh underneath the table. "So how are you two getting along Spencer asked Ashley?"

"Oh, we're getting alone just fine," Kyla quickly answered.

"That's great," Spencer said looking at Ashley smiling. She picks up Ashley's drink and takes a sip out of it. "Mmm," she moaned sensually, "I am thirsty," Spencer said putting the drink back down which Ashley immediately picks up to drink causing a frown to appear on Kyla's face.

"Shit, someone's calling me on my cell. I'll take it in the ladies room," Ashley said, "excuse me."

"But you're in the middle of eating," Kyla said.

"I have to take this call, now."

Spencer smiles as she watches Ashley saunter away from the table.

"So Spencer," Kyla spoke annoyed, "I'm glad you're here. I enjoyed talking to you at my dad's house."

"Yes, it was interesting. Look Kyla what exactly are your intentions towards my brother?"

Laughing, "Spencer you sound like a father asking the intended what his intentions are towards his daughter when they start dating."

"Good, so what are your intentions?"

Staring deeply into Spencer eyes, "I have no intentions towards your brother. Only towards you," she said grazing her fingertips along Spencer's arms.

Spencer watches her actions. "And what intentions would those be Kyla since you know I'm with your sister."

"Oh, I don't know maybe we can get together alone somewhere, perhaps my apartment and discuss it. Spencer I find you captivating and I want to get to know you better in every sense of the word."

"I see and what about your sister and my relationship with her?"

Kyla shrugs her shoulders, "what about her? Your relationship with her is your business. What I want is between you and me."

"What makes you think I'm interested in you Kyla?"

"I see the way you look at me. It's a hungry look, I'm guessing Ashley's not sexually satisfying in that department."

Spencer abruptly jumps from her seat with a scowl on her face, than relaxes. She laughs, "you're very perceptive Kyla. We can talk about this later. Ashley will be back soon and I have to go the ladies room and wash my hands before the waiter brings out my food. Please excuse me."

"Don't be long Spencer," Kyla said winking. Spencer quickly walks into the bathroom where Ashley is waiting.

"Oh God Ashley, hold me." Spencer grabs Ashley tightly squeezing her against her own body.

"Spencer what happened?"

"God I feel so dirty Ashley," Spencer whimpered. "You were right, she wants me. She has no intentions of being with Glen unless it helps her get closer to… me."

Ashley's eyes turn a darker than normal listening to Spencer. Spencer feels her hold getting tighter. "Ashley we can do this. The clock is now ticking, we have to finish this."

"Yes I know but…"

"No buts, go back to the table so she doesn't get suspicious. I told her I came to wash my hands. I really need a shower. I'll be there in five minutes I have to mentally regroup."

"Alright Spencer."

"Ashley did she ask you anything about you're job."

"Yes, I believe she wants to know how much I know about what goes on in the company. My sister is not very subtle." Ashley walks out of the bathroom, returning to the table. "So Kyla did I miss anything?"

"No and Spencer went to …"

Yes I saw her on my way back. Well we had better eat, I have to be getting back to my desk in another thirty minutes," Ashley said. "I see they brought Spencer's food. I wonder why she didn't order the lasagna. That's her favorite dish." Kyla smirks.

"Yes, the waiter brought her food out just a few minutes ago," Kyla said watching her sister. "Are you alright Ashley?"

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You seem annoyed about something."

Ashley takes a deep breath, I'm just still wondering why Spencer didn't order the lasagna. She loves Armando's lasagna, that's all she usually eats when we eat here."

"Well I'm back and I usually eat what," Spencer asked. "The food looks delicious," she said slyly eyeing Kyla.

"The lasagna Spencer, you always order the lasagna. What made you change today?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, no particular reason, I thought I would try something different today. I liked what was on Kyla's plate… it looked… mouth-watering," Spencer said locking her eyes with Kyla.

"Um… yes," Kyla practically moaned out. "So… um, Spencer you're a married woman. Where does that leave Ashley?"

"Hmm? My husband and I are separated Kyla and that leaves Ashley exactly where she should be, in my home and in my bed. Where did you get that information?"

"I googled you, it said you're married to someone name Franklin, who is a orchestra conductor here in L.A. and I also read that you worked for the L.A. Times before moving to Carlin Enterprises."

"I needed a change in my life so I decided to work with my father and brothers."

"And being near my sister was an added bonus. Are you planning on getting a divorce Spencer?"

"Eventually," Spencer replied.

Lunch was quiet as they ate. Kyla became quite bold and laid her hand on Spencer's thigh moving it up ever so slightly and kept it there through most of the lunch which annoyed Ashley.

Finishing their meal, Ashley threw her napkin on the table and abruptly got up, startling both Spencer and Kyla, "well lunch is on me," she said annoyed. "I have to go I have a meeting to set up, Kyla I'll talk with you later. Spencer I'll need to see you when you get back to your office. We still need to go over that press release."

"Alright Ashley," Spencer said as Ashley quickly turned and walked over to the waiter to pay the bill.

Spencer gets up to follow but Kyla stops her. "Spencer please stay for a few minutes. Spencer I would like to see you tonight if possible."

Spencer sits down again, "Why Kyla, why do you want to see me tonight?"

"Well I thought we could get to know each other better… more intimately," she said caressing Spencer's hand that was on the table.

"No Kyla not tonight I have plans. My parents are having a weekend party in the Hamptons. Get Glen to take you as his guest and we can get together there."

"How can we do that Spencer won't there will be too many people around?"

"It's a very large estate Kyla, plenty of places to… get lost in."

"Mmm sounds dangerous but intriguing, fucking you right under my sister's nose. I can't wait. See you on the weekend," Kyla said. Locking eyes with Spencer she leans into give Spencer a kiss on her lips, just one kiss, but Spencer quickly turns her head where Kyla only gets a cheek.

"Goodbye Kyla, I'll see you this weekend," Spencer said dryly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Spencer went back to her office deep in thought. Her mind was replaying the events of the afternoon's lunch with Kyla when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," Spencer said. "Kyla… what are you doing here?"

Kyla stepped through the door and when it closed, she locked it. "I really needed to see you again Spencer. When you left the restaurant I couldn't get my mind off of you. I thought maybe I could get just a little taste of what's to come this weekend."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "you really don't care for you sister do you?"

"Why makes you say that Spencer?"

"Because you come here to my office where your sister works and you want me to fuck you, here, right now. You want me to get caught is that it Kyla?"

"No Spencer, that's not why I'm here."

"Then explain your presence in my office, don't you want to be my dirty little secret?" She said with a smirk.

"Secrets are good to have Spencer but that's not what I want from you. But being your dirty little secret for a little while works for me as long as you fuck me when I need it. I'm in a constant state of arousal when I think of you. You make so wet. I just wanted a little taste. Catching you and my sister twice, fucking each other just makes me want you all the more. I wished that was me you had your fingers inside of."

"So you come over here, after I told you I would see you on the weekend, expecting me to fuck you in my office," Spencer said walking towards Kyla and slamming her against the wall. Grabbing Kyla's arms to keep them by her side, she begins to nuzzle her neck. "You want me to fuck you Kyla… now, is that what you want?" Spencer whispered in her ear while roughly grabbing her breast through the material that covered it.

"Yes Spencer, please," Kyla said breathless.

Hiking up the skirt that Kyla was wearing, Spencer roughly squeezes her ass. Kyla wraps her arms around Spencer's neck trying desperately to turn Spencer's face towards her so she could kiss Spencer's lips. But Spencer continued to nuzzle her neck and squeeze her ass and breast.

Click, click… "Spencer are you in there?" Ashley shouted through the door, jiggling the doorknob.

"Shit," Kyla hissed.

"Yes Ashley," Spencer calmly replied.

"Why is the door locked?" Ashley asked still waiting for Spencer to open the door?

"Hold on Ashley. Straighten your clothes Kyla, we can continue this later, if you manage to get Glen to bring you as his guest this weekend. He has so many women to choose from."

Kyla just nods still breathless and blushing. Spencer unlocks the door and Ashley walks in.

"Spencer why was your door…" she stops in the middle of her questioning when she sees Kyla in Spencer's office and looking flushed. Looking back at Spencer, Ashley noticeably tenses up, ready to pounce on Kyla or perhaps Spencer. "What… what the hell is going on here? Kyla what are you doing here, I thought you went back to work."

"I… I remembered I had to ask Spencer something."

"So why didn't you just call her on the phone?"

"Well I…" Kyla stuttered.

"Yes, Kyla," Ashley hissed.

"… I"

"Get out Kyla," Ashley said angrily.

"Ashley what's the matter?" Kyla asked, feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what the matter is," looking at Spencer. "The door is locked, your face is flushed and you're nervous as hell. And you Spencer, you can't even look me in the eyes. How could you?"

"Ashley nothing happened," Spencer said smirking. Kyla couldn't believe Spencer's nonchalant response to the situation they found themselves in, let alone the smirk that Kyla saw on Spencer's face."

Ashley walks over to Spencer, "wipe that damn smirk off your face." "Ashley…"

Ashley slaps Spencer hard across the face, causing Kyla to gasp.

"Get the hell out Kyla… now!" Ashley screamed as she stared at Spencer.

"I'll… I'll talk with you later Spencer. Goodbye Ashley." Kyla leaves closing the door behind her.

Spencer walks over to the door checking to make sure that Kyla did indeed leave. "Ouch!" Spencer said, rubbing her cheek. "Damn Ashley did you have to slap me so hard?"

Ashley runs to Spencer cradling her cheek, caressing it. "I'm so sorry Spencer, did I hurt you?"

"Yes," Spencer said pouting.

"I wanted to make it look real," Ashley said trying to soothe the sting of Spencer's cheek.

"Let me kiss it and make it better," Ashley cooed. Than she moved her lips from Spencer's cheek to her opened mouth. "Mmm," they both moaned. Ashley backed Spencer hard against the wall kissing Spencer more feverishly.

"Hey Spence I have a package for you from Chelsea's studio," Clay said bursting into his sister's office. "Opps! Sorry guys. I'll just come back later," he said as he backed out of her office.

'No, Clay it's okay what kind of package do you have for me?"

"Well Kyla bought this stature the other day and Chelsea asked me to deliver it to you personally instead of putting it on a delivery truck."

All three looked at the stature to see that it was of two naked figures intertwined in each other's arms. "My, my Ashley your sister has no scruples. She comes over here to my office wanting me to fuck her…"

"What?" Ashley said and Clay looking surprised. "I knew I was interrupting something, I didn't think she was bold enough to try and seduce you here."

Spencer watched Ashley's eyes turn dark with anger, "Ashley calm down it's just a part of our plan, remember. We have to be convincing, which you were," she said rubbing her cheek, "if our plan is going to work."

"So Spencer are you going to accept this gift," Clay asked.

"Um… yeah I'll find somewhere to put it."

"How about up Kyla's ass," Ashley replied.

"Well I guess I'll go back to my office, the accountant is coming over to audit the books of the departments I'm in charge of."

"Okay Clay don't keep the bookman waiting." Spencer said.

Snapping his fingers, "I almost forgot, Spencer what was the woman's name that was harassing Ashley."

"Carmen Martinez I think," Ashley nods affirmative. "Why?"

"I thought so, a few days ago, I delivered one of Chelsea's paintings to Kyla's office. She really likes Chelsea's work because now she's putting her artwork in her office. I guess she's finally settling in. If she had started decorating her office with Chelsea's art before her apartment than I would have known she worked for the government and you wouldn't be trying to get rid of her."

"It's okay Clay, you didn't know, so what about Carmen Martinez?" Spencer asked.

"I was standing in Kyla's office waiting for her secretary to acknowledge me when the phone rang and guess who was on the line."

Ashley and Spencer looked at each other before answering… "Carmen Martinez," they both said.

"Yep! What do you make of that Spence?" Clay asked.

"I'm not sure Clay, it could be business or they could be personal friends either way, it's bad news."

"Spencer that could be why she was so interested in how much I knew, because the way she was questioning me I thought I was back in Mr. Martin's office."

"What could she be up to with Ms. Martinez," Spencer wondered out loud. "She's not interested in the company, she told me that but she…"

"She what Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"She could be trying to get rid of you Ashley," Spencer said. "That bitch is trying to get rid of you by giving Carmen Martinez information on how much you know about the company."

"What are you going to do Spencer?" Clay asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see what happens at mom's party Clay."

///////

"Mr. Pierce I'm glad you came as requested, please have a seat."

"Mr. Martin how was I supposed to ignore your request, it was come voluntarily or threaten me with penalties," Franklin whined.

"I'm sorry we don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or forced in any way."

Buzz… "excuse me Mr. Pierce," Mr. Martin said as he answered his phone. "Excuse me I have someone I must talk to, I'll be right back," he said getting up and walking out the door. "Hello I'm Mr. Martin, I have a client in my office right now. You are a little early for your appointment."

"Yes I realize that."

"Well I need to deal with him first than I can take care of you. Please have a seat. I should be finished in thirty minutes."

"Fine Mr. Martin, I'll be right here waiting."

Returning back to his office where Franklin is impatiently waiting, "so Mr. Pierce we have been informed that you were a beneficiary of Mr. Tony Scott's will."

"Yes that's correct, a house and some money," Franklin said.

Mr. Martin smirked, he loved it when the taxpayer was unaware they were being called in to pay up. "Yes a house worth two hundred thousand dollars and money in the amount of five million dollars, have you paid the inheritance taxes yet?"

"Uh… no, I just received it a week ago. I was going to see my lawyer to have him assess what the inheritance tax was and what I owe."

"Well that won't be necessary because we have already figured it for you Mr. Pierce. Are you aware that Tony Scott owed the IRS three million dollars?"

"What? No, I was not aware of that," Franklin said nervously.

"Our original records show that he owed three million dollars, now we realize he had more assets and income and with the interest accruing on what is owed the taxes due now is six million dollars and that includes the taxes for the inheritance you received."

"_**WHAT?**_ Are you crazy? I don't have that kind of money and I wasn't the only beneficiary of his will. He had a brother who inherited a whole hell of a lot more than I did and a wife," Franklin argued.

"We are well aware of that Mr. Pierce but unfortunately for you this is your portion that is due. We will take care of the other beneficiary in due time."

"This is ludicrous," Franklin said. "You're taking everything away from me and I still owe out of my pocket? This is fucked up," he yelled standing from his seat.

"Mr. Pierce I suggest you calm down. We need your check for six million dollars, payable to the IRS. If you don't have that we will start seizing your assets. Or we can put you on a payment schedule with interest accruing of course."

"_**WHAT?**_ I don't have that kind of money to write a check Mr. Martin."

"That's okay Mr. Pierce, maybe you can borrow it from someone or get a loan. We would like the money in forty-eight hours." Franklin sat back down in his chair. "I don't have it so you might as well start you inventory of what I received from Mr. Scott and I hope it will be enough to pay for everything."

"Good I'll make an appointment for you with our accounts department so we can see where you and the IRS stand." Getting up from behind his desk Mr. Martin stretched out his hand to Franklin who ignored it.

"We'll be in touch Mr. Pierce, good day." Franklin walks out and recognizes Edward Scott. "Ha! So I see they got you too."

"Yes Franklin, but I unlike you, expected it. My God man, Tony really did keep you in the dark," Edward said amused at Franklin's predicament.

"Mr. Scott please come in."

"Thank you Mr. Martin," Edward said.

"Please have a seat," Mr. Martin offered. "So Mr. Scott your brother hid monies from the IRS by putting it in Swiss bank accounts and…"

"Mr. Martin I don't mean to interrupt you but I really don't care about what my brother did just tell me how much I owe the IRS including the inheritance taxes due."

"Yes, yes of course, the debt to the IRS is ten million dollars because you inherited…"

"Fine," Edward said interrupting Mr. Martin again. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his checkbook. "Who do I make the check payable to Mr. Martin?"

"Uh… hmm, the Department of Revenue in the amount of ten million dollars," Mr. Martin said shocked that Edward was so willing to pay without seeking legal advice.

"Here you go Mr. Martin, I hope that takes care of what I owe," Edward said.

"Yes I'll get you a receipt."

"That's not necessary Mr. Martin my check will act as my receipt once the government cashes the check."

"Yes of course." Edward gets up to leave, "Oh, Mr. Martin can you tell me how you found out that Tony Scott had monies hidden."

"Well I'm not obligated to give out that information."

"Yes, well I was just wondering since his money was hidden. I of course didn't know it until the reading of his will. I had no idea he had that much money. But since you can't divulge any names I'll just leave…"

"We had a long discussion with Mr. Scott's attorney. He gave us information that wasn't client protected."

"And," Edward said quirking an eyebrow.

"And Mr. Scott's wife, she called us and gave us a heads up, which we truly commend her on. Her honesty as a concerned taxpayer is exemplarily," Mr. Martin said.

'Yes I'm sure it is," Mr. Martin. "I'm sure it is."

Edwards's POV

Well, well, well I guess Ashley was a little upset over the results of the reading of the will. She is more beautiful now than she was when I saw her on her wedding day. I can't wait to make her my wife and unlike my dead idiot half brother, I'll treat her with respect and love her every minute of everyday. But first I need to find out what is her relationship is with her so called girlfriend. She was very protective of Ashley and to be just her girlfriend I don't understand the possessiveness. I'll talk to Franklin about her, maybe he can give me some insight. In the meantime I want to begin my seduction of Ashley. Yes Ashley is a woman who needs to be wooed and seduced and given tender loving care twenty-four seven.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Several days later…**

Franklin unceremoniously bursts into Spencer's office. "Spencer!" He yelled, startling Spencer and Ashley who were talking to a reporter friend of Spencer's from her previous job at the L.A. Times.

"Franklin!" Spencer said. Seeing the excitement in his eyes, she thought it best to end the impromptu interview. "Sabrina it was good talking to you, we must get together and have dinner."

"Definitely Spencer," Sabrina said. "Ashley it was nice meeting you."

"Same here Sabrina," Ashley said. "I'll walk with you to the elevator."

"Franklin what the hell is wrong with you," bursting into my office like that. "I was having an interview," Spencer said angrily.

"Spencer how could you?"

"How could I what Franklin?"

"How could you do this to me? I don't have any money now."

Spencer looked at Ashley as she returned from walking Sabrina to the elevator, "Franklin calm down and tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Spencer I would like to have this conversation without Ashley being here."

"Well than I guess we won't be having this conversation because I want Ashley here."

"Spencer I would really like to talk to you alone."

"Absolutely not, Ashley stays and if you keep insisting she not be here, _you_ can leave. Take your hyped up ass and step back out my door."

"Fine you probably both did it anyway," Franklin said pouting.

"Did what Franklin?" Spencer said exasperated.

"Why the hell did you contact the IRS and tell them about Tony's will?"

"Oh, you think _**I**_ did that?"

"Yes I do, you're just that evil and vindictive."

"I'm evil and vindictive, Franklin it was only a matter of time before the IRS came a knocking at your door. This is what happens when you become someone's beneficiary. I asked you awhile ago did Tony leave you any money. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Franklin looked down at the floor. "_**FRANKLIN**_!" Spencer yelled.

"Yes I remember Spencer," Franklin shouted. "You should have just said something anyway, regardless of my response. They took all that I inherited from Tony because of his unpaid back taxes and they said I still owe them two and a half million dollars. Spencer I don't have that kind of money." Ashley snickered.

"You laugh now Ashley but they're going to come after you too."

"They already have Franklin, how do you think they caught up with you," Ashley admitted. I owe them nothing. The only thing I lost was my car that Tony's lawyer took, plus my jewelry and furs which I never truly owned anyway."

"You were his wife this is your responsibility," Franklin cried.

"No it's not, he left nothing to me and everything was in his name, not mine," Ashley explained as she walked around to stand next to Spencer behind her desk.

"So why are you here Franklin? I'm not interested in what you owe the IRS," Spencer stated.

"Spencer I need your help. They want their money in less than forty-eight hours or they will seize my property. My property has nothing to do with Tony's mess with the IRS."

"Oh!" She said.

"Oh! Is that all you have to say?" "Yes."

"Damn you Spencer I need your help!"

"Franklin you made your bed now you have to lie in it, no matter how shitty it is. Now get out of my office. Oh and Franklin, I will see you in court in a few weeks regarding the divorce won't I?"

Franklin turned leaving in a huff… "Yeah, bitch," he murmured.

"Well I think that went well don't you Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"Yes quite well, I'm only evil, vindictive and a bitch. That's more reaction than I expected from Franklin."

"I wonder how it went with Edward?" Ashley asked.

//////

Ashley sat at her desk occupied with her work when a deliveryman interrupts her. "Hi, I'm looking for Ashley Scott."

"I'm Ashley Scott can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for you," he said as he sat the large package down on her desk. "Sign here please."

"Thank you," she said. Opening the package she was surprised to find twenty-four long stem lavender roses. "Aw!" She gasped, "Spencer you shouldn't have," she said to herself while she looked for the card. Looking up she sees Spencer walking into her office.

"Oh my, what a lovely bouquet of lavender roses. Who sent you roses Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"Stop playing Spencer, you sent them. Didn't you?" Ashley questioned.

"No Ashley I wished I had, they're very lovely. Is there a card?"

"I was just looking for it when you came in. Here it is." Ashley's frowns as she reads the card.

"What is it babe? Who sent the flowers?"

Ashley handed the card to Spencer who read it aloud… "To my darling Ashley, I thought these roses would brighten your day, the way the remembrance of your smile brightens mine. I will see you soon. Love, Edward."

"I wondered how he found out where I worked. I can't recall mentioning to anyone at Tony's lawyer's office where I worked." Ashley commented.

Spencer scowled, crumbling the card and discarding it. Than she reached for the flowers, snatching them off Ashley's desk and threw them in the trash collector in the hallway.

"Spencer," Ashley said concerned.

Spencer paced back and forth in Ashley's office. "How dare him," she said angrily. "How dare him. Who the hell does he think he is, sending you roses and not twelve roses but twenty-four long-stem roses and where the hell does he get off using that term of endearment, 'my darling'?"

"Spencer please calm down. It means nothing," Ashley said.

"It means everything Ashley," Spencer yelled. "He's after you, he wants you. He thinks now that his brother is dead, he can just come here and take you. And he's flaunting it in my face. Does he think the reading of that ridiculous will gives him the right to you? You are not a piece of property Ashley."

"Ashley what the hell is going on out here," Arthur asked. "Spencer, what's going on, why are you yelling? Is there something new with Kyla?"

"No dad, I'm sorry to disturb you. We seem to have another situation developing concerning Ashley."

"Me! Spencer this has just as much to do with you as it does me." "I'm sorry Ashley, I mean us dad."

"Another situation? What situation would that be?" He said looking at them. Spencer takes a deep breath, "Ashley has an admirer or perhaps a better word is stalker," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Arthur, Edward Scott, Tony's brother sent me twenty-four long-stem lavender roses and Spencer flipped."

"Oh, where are they, because if you don't want them I could have them redelivered and sent to Sylvia, I have been neglecting her. Ashley when you get a chance could you send her some flowers with my apologies," Arthur said chuckling.

"Arthur, please your daughter is very upset," Ashley said.

"Yes I can see that and rightly so. What is it with you two? Are you the only people on this earth that other people find attractive and want? I know!" He said snapping his fingers, "it must be the pheromone you two generate. It is just so strong and alluring, it mesmerizes the unsuspecting," he said laughing as he went back into his office closing the door.

Ashley laughing at what Arthur said looked at Spencer, "they were just flowers, sweetie."

"Ashley," she said hugging her tightly. "I don't want anyone sending you flowers but me. Especially not Edward Scott."

////////

"There's never a quiet moment around here anymore," Arthur thought as he sat in his office, than his private line rang, "hello Arthur Carlin speaking."

"Mr. Carlin, it's Bill."

"Yes Bill, so what news do you have for me regarding Ms. Kyla Woods?"

"I have some very interesting news, Mr. Carlin." "Okay let's hear it."

"It seems that there were a number of people in the running for the position she now holds and they were more qualified than her, but _**she**_ got the job."

"Well how did she get the position if she wasn't qualified?"

"Through some unscrupulous maneuvering. Everyone vying for the position either mysteriously withdrew their application for the position or their background came into question with the higher ups. Some true, some not so true."

"I see, everyone but Kyla's right?"

"Yes sir." "What else?" Arthur asked.

"She's been communicating with Carmen Martinez."

"About what?" Arthur asked frowning.

"My source tells me Kyla Woods has become a reluctant informant for her."

"Reluctant how, Bill?"

"Ms. Martinez is holding personal information that could hurt Ms. Woods' position with the treasury department. She's got information on how Ms. Woods went about increasing her chances of getting the position she holds now and that she slept with her director's wife."

"Are you sure that's what Ms. Martinez is blackmailing Ms. Woods with."

"Yes sir."

"Okay Bill thank you."

"There is one other piece of information you might be interested in." "Okay what is it?"

"Ms. Woods was overheard by my informant saying that if she helps Ms. Martinez get the information she needs to start a full scale investigation against you, Ms. Woods wants Ms. Martinez to investigate Ms. Davies along with you."

"Why?"

"Ms. Woods believes Ms. Davies knows about everything that goes on in the company, which makes her an accessory to the crimes that the government is trying to accuse you of, although Ms. Davies has denied it. Ms. Woods believes that Ms. Davies lied to Ms. Martinez and she should be punished for lying to the government."

"Is that all Bill?" Arthur asked agitated.

"Yes sir." "Thank you, your check will be sent to you in the usual way."

"Thank you Mr. Carlin."

Arthur's POV

What kind of woman is this Kyla Woods? She has a very important position with the treasury department that she got underhandedly. Meets my daughter and wants to steal her away from her own sister and put her in jail. Is my son that desperate for a woman that he can't see the situation he is putting this company in dealing with someone who works for the U.S. government. My God! Why didn't he just fuck her than get rid of her the way he does all the women he gets involved with? This woman is unstable.

//////

Knock, knock… Ashley looks up to see Edward standing in her office entryway. "Edward what are you doing here? How did you know where I worked?"

"A little birdie told me Ashley. How are you?"

"I'm good, so what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I came to ask you out to dinner tonight and to see if you received the flowers I had delivered to you."

"Dinner?" She said. "Edward I told you at the reading of Tony's will, I was not having dinner with you and the flowers you sent are in the trash can."

"You threw my flowers away? They were quite expensive, why did you throw them away, you didn't like them?"

"_**MY**_ girlfriend didn't like them and she didn't appreciate you sending them to me."

"Hmm, your girlfriend. Okay, well why can't we have dinner Ashley, you owe me that much?"

"Owe you, why would I owe you anything?" She asked.

"You sicked the IRS dogs on me, I assume to get them away from you."

"Away from me?" She questioned.

"Well yes I paid the back taxes on Tony's property…"

"Wait, hold up… Tony's tax problems had nothing to do with me remember. You and Franklin got everything, I got nothing. I was not a beneficiary and Tony and I didn't own anything together, so they couldn't get anything from me."

"Nevertheless you sent them to me, but it's okay sweetheart I forgive you. I have plenty of money for the both of us to enjoy. Now what about that dinner tonight?" Edward asked again.

"What dinner?" Spencer asked hearing Edward asking Ashley to Ashley's relief.

"Hello… Spenter, right?"

"It's Spencer," she practically growled out. Moving over to Ashley, possessively placing her hand on the small of Ashley's back.

Edward takes note of Spencer's gesture. "Well not that it's any of your business… Spencer, I was asking Ashley out to dinner. I wanted to get reacquainted with my sister-in-law." Spencer's eyes narrowed.

"Oh and if I might ask, where do you get off throwing away the flowers that I had sent to Ashley? They were for _**her**_ enjoyment, not for you to be tossing them in the garbage."

"We were never acquainted Edward," Ashley said.

"Ashley's not having dinner with you… Edward, now or in the near future," Spencer said, "and don't waste anymore of your money sending her flowers."

"You know for just being Ashley's girlfriend you are a very domineering woman. You're just a friend."

Spencer walks around from behind Ashley's desk and got very close to Edward. She would have gone eye to eye with him but he being at least five feet eight made it a little difficult for Spencer with her only being five feet five. Nevertheless, she was not deterred by his height.

"Ashley is my girlfriend in every sense of the word… girlfriend, do you understand. We are in a relationship, we are lovers," Spencer explains as Ashley comes around to twine her fingers with Spencer's.

"Oh now I see, you're gay. Both of you?" He asked looking at them. "Yes," Ashley replies without hesitation.

"What's going on out here," Arthur said as he came out of his office, again. Eyeing the stranger, "and who do we have here? I'm Arthur Carlin."

"Edward Scott, Ashley's late husband's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur said shaking Edwards hand, releasing it quickly. That felt uncomfortable, he thought.

"Can I help you Mr. Scott," Arthur asked.

"No I have been properly put in my place by this young woman here," pointing to Spencer.

"Oh! Spencer my daughter," Edward's eyes widen. "Carlin not Pierce, I see you're his daughter and Ashley's girlfriend."

"Yes," Spencer answered.

"Well I'll be going than, perhaps I will see you later Ashley?"

"No you won't Edward," Ashley said.

Edward looked bewildered, "well I really would like to have dinner with you Ashley and Spencer can come along too if she likes."

"That's out of the question. Didn't you just hear what she said?" Spencer snapped.

"Well I just thought since Ashley's Lambo was taken away from her, she would want to replace it and I can do that. I had planned on telling her during our dinner tonight."

Rolling her eyes at Edward, Spencer felt a little frustrated with Edward's forwardness towards Ashley. "Edward let's get this straight, Ashley is my woman, I take care of her needs and wants. She is in a relationship with _**me**_ and she is not interested in _**you**_! Are we clear on that?"

"Yes Spencer, quite clear and on that note I will bid you all a good day," he said. Reaching for Ashley's hand, Spencer jumps in front of Ashley, leaving Edward to glare at her actions. "Good day," he smirked.

"I don't like him," Spencer said.

"My sentiments exactly," Ashley said. "He's creepy."

"You both need to be very careful of Mr. Edward Scott. My instincts tell me he's going to be trouble," Arthur said. "I'm going to call Bill and have him followed while he's here."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Some of the contents in this chapter are NC-17. I thought I should start giving a warning as not to offend anyone. **

"Franklin I'm glad you could join me for dinner," Edward said.

"Yes, well when someone gives me two and a half million dollars so I can pay off the IRS how can I refuse," Franklin said looking at Edward suspiciously. "I know you weren't craving for my company Edward, so tell me what is it you want from me?"

"Franklin you always did get straight to the point."

"Yes, that's one characteristic of mine that my wife did appreciate," he said.

"Yes and speaking of your wife… Spencer, right?"

"Yes the bitch, what about her?"

"Tell me about her." Franklin looked at Edward puzzled.

"Edward I've known you as long as I've known Tony, you want to know about Spencer for a reason so stop your hedging and just ask me."

"Alright Franklin, are you getting a divorce from Spencer because she's gay?"

"I'm not getting a divorce from her, she's getting a divorce from me and being gay is not an issue since I'm also gay. She wanted to be with Ashley and she wanted to be out in the open with their relationship. I wanted to stay married. She just laughed at me, said I was being ridiculous wanting to stay in a loveless marriage. Tony hated her guts though. He felt she was always a threat to his marriage to Ashley."

"And was she?" Edward asked.

"Yes but it was his own fault, he never really loved Ashley. He was in love with her beauty. He used her to build his medical practice… plastic surgeon to the rich and famous. And his practice flourished tremendously while they were together. He made every woman who came into his practice think they could look like his wife. He told his female patients he created the way Ashley looked and the women fell for it and his practice grew. His practice… that's all he cared about, not Ashley, not me, not even the baby Ashley lost."

"Baby, what baby?" Edward asked surprised.

"Ah, so Tony didn't tell you about that huh? Ashley got pregnant, that's the only reason she and Tony got married and the fact that her father insisted she marry him, so the baby, in Raife's words wouldn't be a bastard child. Raife was kind of old fashioned but he also really liked Tony."

"So how did Spencer get Ashley away from Tony?"

"Spencer was in love with Ashley long before Ashley married Tony and I think Ashley was in love with Spencer but she was too afraid to admit her feelings for her. That is until she lost the baby. Ashley changed after that. Tony didn't even try to comfort his wife after her loss. So she turned to my wife for comfort being that they were already friends it was logical she would go to Spencer. Tony told me he was glad she lost the baby because he didn't want it in the first place. He just wanted Ashley. He felt a baby would complicate their lives."

"So how long have they been in a relationship?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, my name is Brenda I'll be your server for this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yes, but we would also like to order our dinner now," Edward said.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"I'll have the porterhouse steak… rare, baked potato, steamed vegetables and a Corona."

"Very good and you sir," the waitress said turning to Franklin.

"I'll have the same, thanks." "Very good, I'll get your drinks."

"So Franklin you didn't answer my question, how long have they been in a relationship?"

'Hmm, I'm not sure probably as long as we've been married, maybe before. Tony is the one who hired the private detective. He's the one who told me Spencer and Ashley were having an affair. He had pictures and videotapes of them together."

"I see, I guess I have to look through his files and personal belongings," Edward said, sipping on his Corona.

"Edward if you're thinking of stealing Ashley away from Spencer you had better be careful. She is very protective and possessive of Ashley. If Spencer feels threaten by someone interfering in her relationship with Ashley she puts her father's henchmen on them."

"First of all Franklin, you watch too many gangster movies… Henchmen? We are not living in the mobster era anymore. There are no Dillingers or Capones living and telling people what to do. You must think Arthur Carlin is the Godfather and when Spencer wants someone eliminated she tells her daddy or snaps her fingers and it happens, my God man, she's just a woman. Secondly I don't plan on stealing Ashley away from Spencer. She will come to me willingly. Spencer can only give her so much. Ashley just needs a real man to care for her."

"Spencer's a Carlin, Edward," Franklin said excitedly.

"Excuse me I have your dinner, steaks, rare for the both of you. Be careful the plates are hot. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes two more Corona's, please," Edward said.

"Okay, right away and enjoy your dinner."

"Well mobster era or not you can still have certain things done to people and no one will ever question it. Did you know that your brother hired someone to kill Spencer? That's how much he hated her," Franklin said.

"No, I was not aware of that," Edward said emotionless.

"You don't seem surprised by what I just said."

"What do you expect me to say? It seems that your soon to be ex-wife is not shy with giving the order to have someone eliminated if they interfere with her relationship with Ashley. So you say."

"All I'm saying is watch out for her wrath. During the beginning of our separation, I asked Spencer if Ashley knew that she offered Tony a large amount of money if he would not marry her and leave town. The next thing I know I'm being dragged to an empty warehouse, tied up and left for several days with only my thoughts to keep me company. Her henchmen threaten me to keep quiet or else."

"Mmhmm, you think Spencer found out my brother hired someone to kill her and she had him taken care of first and his accident was perhaps not an accident?" Edward asked.

"Can't say," Franklin said as he stuffed his face with food. "The accident that killed Tony could have been a bonafide freaky accident. He was so preoccupied with getting rid of Spencer he couldn't think straight. He was obsessed with getting Ashley away from Spencer. You had better think twice if you plan on doing any harm to her or getting her out of Ashley's life because if you harm Spencer than you'll also have to deal with Arthur Carlin. The feds haven't been able to prove anything but I know he's mob connected. I bet my life on it," Franklin said.

"I guess I'll just have to be careful, won't I?"

"You have been warned Edward. Well thanks for dinner, sorry to eat and run but I must be getting back to Orchestra Hall. I've got a performance on Friday. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Franklin," Edward said. What a wuss, no wonder his wife is divorcing him. Even if the Carlin's are mob connected that will not stop me from getting what I came here for, which is my dead brother's wife. Spencer Carlin it seems will prove to be a formidable adversary.

"Check please!"

/////

The weekend finally came and so did the people who were invited to the Carlin estate for the big bash. Arthur and Paula owned a lavished estate that could accommodate a very large party. The mansion to some was a virtual palace or hotel depending on how one looked at it. A beach front mansion with at least fifteen bedrooms, a game room with all the amenities that you would get at a casino or arcade, an exercise room that contained weights and exercise bikes and a sauna. There was a large manmade pond situated outside the front entrance. You had to drive around it to get to the front door.

The Carlin estate also had a stable with horses for those who enjoyed horseback riding and a large swimming pool with an adjacent pool house for those who didn't want to take the short walk to the beach. A security fence surrounded the majority of the estate while a security company took care of the rest of the property, so no intruders would haphazardly walk onto the property.

///

"Spencer, Ashley I want you to help me greet the guest as they come in and let them know what room they will be staying in," Paula said.

"So you're putting us to work while we're here?" Spencer asked looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"In a word yes, Paula said glancing at Ashley. You both are going to help me entertain the guest this weekend. You see Ashley that's what happens when you become a part of this family," Paula explained in a sarcastic tone.

"That's interesting Paula because I have always helped you at these gatherings you so love to give. When was I ever invited and never helped you with your guests?" Ashley asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Spencer elbowed Ashley than whispers in her ear, "very good my love."

"Well… I… never mind," Paula stuttered leaving without anymore comment.

"Paula needs to get over whatever it is that's stuck up her ass. I'm a part of your life now, when will she accept that?" Ashley said squeezing her lover's hand as Paula walked away.

The first guests to arrive were Glen and Kyla, "hey sis I see mom's got you working this weekend's shindig."

"Yes, unfortunately," Spencer said.

"Hey Ashley," Glen timidly spoke.

"Glen, how are you?" Ashley responded, looking over at Kyla, nodding.

"Good Ashley. Excuse me for a minute." Glen walked away to talk to a guest who just arrived, leaving Ashley, Spencer and Kyla alone together.

"So Kyla I see you came anyway. Doesn't it bother you to be here after what happened in Spencer's office, just a few days ago?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley I think we should have this discussion later," Spencer whispered.

"No I want to have this discussion now Spencer. Does Glen know what happened in Spencer's office?"

"Ashley please let's not fight, especially with strangers around."

"Strangers… they're not strangers to me Kyla. You're the only newbie here."

Looking over at Spencer, ignoring her sister's comment for the moment, "it's good to see you again Spencer," Kyla said extending her hand for Spencer to take.

"Good to see you Kyla," Spencer said as she took Kyla's extended hand feeling Kyla's thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

Ashley watches the exchange. "Kyla please let go of Spencer's hand or there will be a scene," Ashley threatened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Okay sis I'm back, so where did mom put us," Glen asked.

"Glen your room is in the east wing and Kyla yours is next to Glen's."

"Sweet!" Glen said. "At least I don't have to go too far to see my baby." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Spencer," Paula called from across the room. "Please come here."

"Yes mother," she said rolling her eyes. "I'll be back," she whispered in Ashley's ear while giving the ear a lick from her tongue. Kyla's eyes widened as she watched Spencer's actions before leaving causing her to frown.

"What's the matter Kyla? Ashley asked knowingly. "Nothing."

"So Glen you actually brought Kyla with you."

"Yes Ashley, I want her to meet the rest of the family," he said.

"Yes I'm sure your father will be anxious to meet her," Ashley said watching Kyla watch Spencer.

"Hey John! Excuse me again Kyla, I'll be right back. Than we can go up to our rooms and check out the beds." Kyla smiled but basically ignored Glen's remark as she continued to watch Spencer.

Ashley and Kyla were silent until Ashley spoke. "So Kyla what is it you want here? Why did you come? I know it's not Glen you're interested in. That was made obvious in Spencer's office and now here. You can't even have a decent conversation with Glen because you keep staring at Spencer."

"Ashley I really don't know what you're talking about and I thought you were going to put the past behind you."

"I didn't mention the past Kyla. I just asked you why you were here with Glen since you're so obviously attracted to my girlfriend."

Sighing, "I came because Glen invited me and I had nothing else to do this weekend. So why not come and see how the wealthy people party. So where is your room Ashley? I assume yours and Spencer's rooms are near each other like Glen and mine."

Eyeing her sister suspiciously, "_**our**_ room is in the west wing of the mansion and far away from your room Kyla. We are in one room, sharing one bed so I guess that means you can't come sneaking around into Spencer's room late at night, trying to climb into her bed?"

"Ashley don't be ridiculous I would never do that, Spencer is your girlfriend. God Ash, will you ever forget? I said I was sorry. I was asking about your rooms because I just realized other than Glen, I only know you and Spencer and I thought maybe if our rooms were close together that would make it easy for us to have that long anticipated talk that we really need to have."

"Did you forget that Clay and Chelsea are part of this family? They'll be here for you to talk to. I'm sure you and Chelsea have become very close friends, especially since you're buying so much of her artwork and being invited to their parties. So your statement is not logical. You don't want to talk to me you want to get closer to Spencer. Excuse me, I have guests to greet."

Kyla watches Ashley walk over to where Spencer was standing and gives her a kiss on her lips and starts going over room arrangements with some of the guests who have just arrived for the weekend party. _We'll see who gets the last kiss my dear sister, _she thought smirking.

///

Several hours later, Spencer and Ashley had finally finished giving the last of the guests to arrive their room assignments. A few of the guests were still mingling around but most had gone to their respective bedrooms to rest and to get ready for the dinner party that night. The one thing those in Paula's high society click agreed on was that her lavish dinner parties always left those invited in awe and you had to be part of the social elite to get an invitation to a Carlin social event.

Making it up to their own bedroom Spencer flopped down on the bed while Ashley walked over to the balcony, opening the double doors to see if any of the guests were still mingling by the pool.

"Ashley," Spencer sang, "come here and motivate me. I need to get up and get ready for the dinner tonight." Ashley turns around and strolls over to the bed hiking up her mini skirt straddling her lover. "Mmm, Ashley the heat from between your legs is not motivating me to get up at all. It's doing quite the opposite," she said lustfully.

Looking up she sees Ashley part her lips slightly, her tongue darting out to wet them. "You will be the death of me, you know that don't you," Spencer said hungrily licking her own lips. Ashley remained quiet, leaning forward and stopped just inches from Spencer's lips, looking deeply into her eyes than at her lips than back to her eyes.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered.

Ashley leaned in just enough to caress Spencer's lips with the tip of her tongue, tracing the entire outline of her plump lips. While teasing her lips Ashley grabbed a handful of Spencer's hair and pulled it roughly making Spencer gasp, willingly making her lips part. Ashley takes her lover's partially opened mouth, devouring it with her own in one swift move.

"Mmm," they both moan their tongues fighting, flicking, tasting each other, exploring the wet caverns of each other's mouth. Ashley's hands were still in Spencer's hair, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers, she pulled roughly on the blonde locks again making Spencer gasp once more. She glides her tongue down Spencer's jaw to her neck and begins to ravish her pulse area. Feeling her lover's rapidly beating heart on her lips and tongue, she bites her hard. "Aw!" Spencer knew there would be a mark there later… her lover's mark. "Ashley," Spencer moans, "what are you doing to me?" Again Ashley didn't respond. Unbuttoning Spencer's blouse Ashley becomes impatient and yanks the blouse apart sending buttons flying everywhere exposing her lover's chest. Leaving her neck, she moves down between the valley of Spencer's breasts leaving a wet trail of kisses between the two mounds that were waiting to be touched and licked.

"Ashley… please."

"Please what Spencer?"

"Please suck my tits, squeeze them." Ashley obliges grabbing one breast to squeeze and play with rubbing the nipple while licking and sucking the erect nipple of the other breast. Than she devours it suckling like a hungry newborn baby. "Mmm! Yes…"

She moves over to the other breast to repeat the same action only this time she bites her breast piercing the skin and drawing blood, leaving another mark. "Aw… Ashley!" Spencer moaned as she enjoyed the euphoric pain Ashley was giving her, teeth now grazing the nipple making her lover's hardened nipple ache.

"Oh God Ashley, please fuck me now." Moving down her body she leaves her hands on each breast squeezing them while leaving another wet trail of kisses down her abdomen licking her lover's hot sweaty skin, sucking. Ashley takes one hand off Spencer's breast to move it under the now raised mini Spencer still had on, feeling for the thin material underneath the skirt, "Mmm, there's my target," she said softly.

Grabbing at the material Ashley yanks it down and off, taking a minute to bring it to her nose inhaling the intoxicating scent that belonged to Spencer. "Mmm, your panties are saturated Spencer."

"Yes and I'm on fire, please put it out." Waiting no longer Ashley immediately pushes three fingers into Spencer's hot wet burning center. "Ahh!..." moving them painfully slow… stroking in and out. "Ugh!" Spencer arches her back to receive more but Ashley stops her by pulling out making her whimper, "I will die if you don't finish me. Ashley, please… fuck me."

"Not yet I want see your wetness. I need to taste as much of you as I can," Ashley murmured. Moving down Spencer's body Ashley spreads her lover's legs as wide as they would go. She wanted to see Spencer's essences, she want to rub her nose in the fragrance that was uniquely hers. "Mmm…" she inhaled… "so wet."

"Yes now fuck me," Spencer demanded breathlessly. "Bossy much," Ashley said chuckling. Ashley used the tip of tongue to trace the inside of Spencer's thigh licking the wetness that had accumulated there.

"Ahh! Ashley," Spencer murmured. Ashley slowly moved the tip of her tongue around Spencer's throbbing clit to the entrance of her wet slit. She flicked her tongue playfully at her throbbing center than blew cool air on it to calm down her jerking hips, while relishing the taste of her. "Shit… Ashley stop teasing me. I am so hot it feels like my body's on fire. I feel like I'm going to explode." She takes her mouth and begins to suck up the wetness. "Ahh! Yes," Spencer moaned again. Using her tongue she darts it in and out of Spencer's hot center tasting again what she desired most, her lover's essences. "Mmm… fuck, yes right there. Ohh… suck it Ashley, make me cum."

Ashley continued to ravish Spencer's wet center biting her clit. "Aww! Ashley I'm gonna…" Ashley takes her tongue out, immediately places three fingers back into her, stroking her hard and fast. "Ahh!... yes… fuck Ashley," Spencer screamed as her hips jerked wildly.

Ashley waits till her lover comes down from her heighten ecstasy before taking her fingers out, than crawls back up Spencer's body licking her fingers along the way. "Ashley… fuck! I can't catch my breath," Spencer murmured as she kissed Ashley's open mouth tasting herself. "I think you have finally killed me."

"Did you enjoy that Spencer?"

"Fuck yes." Ashley placed her head on Spencer's chest listening to her lover's heartbeat slow down. "I love making love to you Spencer."

"Mmhmm, and I enjoy receiving it, my love."

"You know Kyla will make her move on you this weekend," Ashley said as Spencer continued to recover.

"I know she was caressing my hand while she was holding my hand and saying hello. I don't want this plan to get out of hand but we need this weekend to find out what she really wants. Is it me or is she really trying to get information on the company for Ms. Martinez? If I am the one she wants, her anxiousness to get with me should work to our advantage. Ashley…"

"Yes, Spencer."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" "Yes Spencer I'll be fine. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get her out of our lives."

"If I can get her to show her true self in front of Glen maybe he'll dump her. Right now, he can't see anything but cupid and I know she's going to break his heart."

"Just be careful Spencer, I don't want her breaking yours. I'm ready to take care of this situation and get it over with this weekend. The longer you have to deal with her the more emotionally tied you become to her. She can have you emotionally strung out for her and you will not see it coming. Please don't fall in love with her."

"Ashley there is only one person who holds my heart and that person is you. Kyla doesn't even come close to what I feel for you."

"I don't like it when she touches you," Ashley said rising up on her elbow to look into Spencer's eyes.

"Jealous already love?"

"Always… but I trust you, never doubt that. I know you love me."

"Yes and I crave you every minute of the day," Spencer said, putting her hand on the back of Ashley's neck and bringing her head down to kiss her lips. "Mmm! Your lips are so soft. I love kissing them."

"Spencer! I need your help," Paula said barging through Spencer and Ashley's bedroom door, like a freight train out of control.

"Mom!" Spencer shouted startled by her mother's appearance in her and Ashley's bedroom. "Have you heard of knocking first?"

"I'm so sorry dear but I need you and Ashley downstairs early to attend to the guests."

"What! And where are you going to be Mom?"

"I'll be there, but I'm only one person and everyone that I invited came. No one turned my invitation down so we have a large number of guests to entertain and you know how your father is about entertaining the guests properly."

"_**WE**_! But this is your party not mine or Ashley's. _**WE,**_ are not your servants and _**WE**_, helped you out earlier."

"Yes dear and I appreciate it but I told you I needed you and Ashley the entire weekend. Anyway, you need to get up, put your evening dresses on, and be downstairs in an hour and a half. Dinner is at eight o'clock sharp. I mean it Spencer I need you both so no hanky panky like I heard when I came by earlier. Oh and Spencer please try to tone down your screams and moans of ecstasy. We do have guests in the next room and I'm sure they do not want to hear what you two are doing between the sheets."

"Ugh!" Spencer groaned. "Get out mom!"

"What?!" "So we can get ready."

"Oh, alright dear, I'll see you both shortly." Spencer gets off the bed and starts undressing.

"Spencer what's your hurry she said in an hour and a half."

"Yes that gives me sixty minutes to make love to you. Come join me in the shower lover."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Just a warning this chapter has NC-17 parts.**

"Come to me Ashley, I want you," Spencer said beckoning her lover after Paula left their bedroom.

"Spencer," Ashley sang getting off the bed and walking towards her. When she reached her, Spencer began to undress her, taking her blouse off then pulling her skirt off. She unclasped Ashley's bra taking a few minutes to stroke the now exposed skin with her fingertips, finally pulling her panties off, leaving Ashley naked. Spencer then yanked her own skirt down minus the panties that Ashley had torn off her earlier, took off her bra and pulled Ashley into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on Spencer adjusted the water temperature while nuzzling Ashley's neck. "Mmm," they both moaned. Spencer backed her lover into the shower stale letting the water flow over both their bodies, her lips now pressed against Ashley's lips.

"Mmm! Open your mouth Ashley and let me taste you." She obliges, her tongue dancing with her lover's tongue. Spencer pushes Ashley hard against the cool tiles of the shower, their bodies smoldering under the cascading water. Spencer takes a nipple into her mouth sucking it, grazing it with her teeth while manipulating the other nipple between her finger and thumb squeezing, tugging to make it harder. "Ahh! Yes… Spencer."

As her hands traveled down Ashley's body, Spencer grabbed Ashley's ass stroking her soft skin, squeezing, "mmm," Ashley moaned. Putting her hands on Ashley's waist, holding her, she leaves a trail of wet kisses along her stomach, down to the edge of her heated mound. Lifting one of Ashley's legs so it can rest on her shoulder, Spencer tastes her lover's wetness. "Ahh! Spencer… yes."

Pressing her tongue against her lover's heated center, Spencer licked the folds of Ashley slit while her finger rubbed her engorged clit. "Ahh! Yes… fuck Spencer your tongue feels so good. Suck me harder, yes like that… ahh!" She puts two fingers into her lover's now sopping center thrusting in and out while her tongue continued to thrash her clit. "Oh, oh! Yes… fuck me with your tongue Spencer. Fuck me harder, make me cum," Ashley shouted.

Every moan elicited from Ashley, ignited a fire in Spencer causing her to thrust deeper and harder into Ashley. Feeling her lover's walls tightening around her fingers, Spencer added a third finger and curled it, searching for the spot she knew would send her lover over the edge. "Ahh! Yes… fuck!" Ashley's legs began to tremble and then her whole body shook. "Ahh! Ahh! Spencer!... Yesss!" Ashley screamed as her orgasm took control of her body, then she collapsed onto Spencer.

"Are you okay Ashley?" Spencer whispered holding her tightly and lightly kissing her lips.

"Mmm… yes, that was… incredible. You are amazing Spencer, I love you so much," Ashley said still breathless.

"I love you too Ashley, always and forever," Spencer said lovingly.

////

"Well I'm so glad to see you two got down here as requested," Paula said. "Here is the seating arrangement, please make sure everyone is seated in the seats they have been assigned to."

Looking at the seating arrangements Spencer begins complaining. "Mom! You have Ashley sitting across from me and her sister sitting next to me," she said looking at Ashley. "Why isn't Kyla sitting next to Glen?"

"I want the people to mingle, talk, and get acquainted with the ones they don't know. We're going to be here three whole days and I don't want any clicks. I want everyone talking to everyone."

"Then why are we sitting next to you, we know you?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Well if Ashley is going to be a part of this family I want to see how she interacts with our guests. No offense Ashley dear."

"None taken, Paula dear," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Mom you know how Ashley interacts with your guests. This is not her first dinner party with us," Spencer complained.

"She was married to Tony at that time Spencer, now she's with you. She's part of the Carlin clan now," Paula said sheepishly eyeing Spencer and Ashley's attire. "And may I say you two look ravishing in your dresses. Did you dress for the two of you to ogle each other or did you decide to go back to the land of the hetero's?"(my word for heterosexual…haha!)

Spencer rolled her eyes at her mother, "come on Ashley lets mingle. I'm not going to even dignify that with a reply," Spencer said pulling Ashley with her.

"What kind of bullshit conversation was that?" Ashley asked glaring back at Paula?"

"My mother is just being the bitch she really is," Spencer said. "Look at this seating chart. She has your father sitting next to her and your mother sitting next to my father. Why isn't your father sitting next to Mrs. Walsh? He doesn't know her. Damn it. Ashley seriously will you be able to handle your sister flirting with me?"

"I don't know Spencer we shall see won't we."

"I don't want her flirting with me in front of you Ashley, especially if it's going to bother you and with her sitting right next to me, I know that's what she's going to do. Your sister seems to enjoy flirting with me in front of you."

"Spencer I'm not going to lie to you, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I will do to her and you if this plan goes wrong. I want that bitch out of our lives."

"Ashley nothing will go wrong. You trust me don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I trust you," Ashley said gazing deeply into her lover's eyes. "Please believe me when I say that. Kyla is just so conniving and…"

"Ashley, Spencer don't you two look beautiful in your dresses," Christine said interrupting Ashley.

"I think they're too revealing Christine," Raife complained.

"It's the latest in evening fashion Raife, they're just showing enough to make us envious. Look at them Raife, your daughter and Spencer could be models in any of those high fashion magazines. Spencer is wearing a black satin beaded halter gown with a thigh high split and your daughter is wearing a black shimmer silk strapless heartshape bodice gown with a thigh high split. Neither one is that revealing, it's just the way it accentuates their figures. Besides they're young, they're allowed to show off a little flesh."

"What are you Christine, their fashion commentator, I still think the dresses are still too revealing," Raife argued. They are not interested in making anyone envious. They're too involved with each other to care about other people looking at them, especially the male gender."

"Raife must you always complain about everything, go get a drink or something."

"Thanks anyway mom," Ashley said as she and Spencer glared at Raife.

"Whatever," he said grumbling as he walked away.

"Is he going to be like that the whole weekend mom?"

"Ashley your father is always like that, it's just tonight he's worse. I hope he lightens up before the weekend is over. Have you seen your sister yet?"

"No, I wasn't looking for her." Christine gives her daughter a stern look.

Sighing, "No mom I haven't seen Kyla, not since she arrived earlier this afternoon. She's probably with Glen somewhere."

"Christine it's good to see you," Arthur said, kissing her cheek and staring. "You look beautiful… uh, in that dress of course." Spencer and Ashley look at each other than back at Christine and Arthur.

"Would you like a drink Christine?"

"Yes I would Arthur thank you."

"Alright then come this way, see you girls' later and nice dresses."

"What was that about?" Ashley asked. "Did you see the way they were looking at each other Spencer?"

"Yes and he had no embarrassing comments about our attire. That right there is strange. Let's hope my mother doesn't read more into it."

"Oh God, like we need more drama," Ashley said.

///

"Kyla over here," Chelsea called.

"Chelsea, Clay, finally. I'm glad you made it, now I have someone to talk to besides Glen," Kyla said.

"You and Ashley are still not talking?"

"I'm afraid not and when we do talk it's only hurtful words being said. Ashley will not let the past go."

"If you keep trying I'm sure she will come around and begin to forgive. Ashley's a forgiving person."

"I'm sure she is Chelsea but only time will tell how forgiving she is," Kyla said. _If I get what I want she'll never talk to me but who gives a shit, not me, _she thought staring at Spencer from across the room.

"Everyone it's time for dinner, please let's all head into the dining room," Paula announced. "Ashley, Spencer help our guest get seated."

"Spencer," Glen whispered, "how come I'm sitting next to Mrs. Walsh? That woman has the hands of an octopus. I want to sit next to Kyla."

"Well Glen you'll have to take that up with mom, she's the one who arranged the seating. I'm not particularly pleased with the seating arrangements myself," Spencer replied with a tilt of her head.

"Aw! This is bullshit," Glen exclaimed.

"What is it Glen dear," Paula asked.

"Nothing mom, I was just trying to find my seat."

"Spencer help your brother find his seat. Raife dear your seat is here next to mine."

"Why am I not sitting next to my wife?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as everyone is seated," Paula said.

///

Cling… cling… cling.

"Everyone may I have your attention. I want to thank all of you for coming and spending this weekend with us. I so love you all and I love spending time with you. Now the reason no one is setting next to people they know or came with is because I want everyone to get to know everyone this weekend. Some of us are new and some not so new. I will have a special surprise at the end of our weekend together for the ones who learned and remembered who they befriended this weekend. So everyone talk, get to know the person sitting next to you and enjoy the dinner."

"You can start serving the dinner now," Paula told Catherine who was in charge of the kitchen and the servants.

///

"So Raife are you and Christine leaving the country anytime soon?"

"No Paula, not until I figure out what to do about your daughter and my daughter's situation. I am still not happy with that."

"I'm glad you said that Raife," Paula said putting her head very close to Raife's whispering.

Ashley watches them with distaste. _Probably concocting something to separate me and Spencer. That's probably why she sat my father next to her because she sure as hell knows who he is, _she thought.

"So Spencer I'm very glad your mother sat me next to you. You just don't know how happy I am," Kyla said placing her hand on Spencer's thigh.

"I'm sure I can guess Kyla but now is not the time or the place to seduce me. I don't want Ashley getting suspicious of my intentions towards you," Spencer whispered as she glanced in Ashley direction winking at her.

Ashley glares at Kyla while she gulps down her glass of wine. Getting the attention of the server Ashley raises her glass to get a refill of wine.

"Mrs. Walsh do you mine keeping your hands off me, my girlfriend is sitting right over there," Glen whispered to her.

"Aw, Glennie you're so young and handsome I just can't help touching you. There was a time when you didn't mind my touch," Mrs. Walsh said. Chelsea seeing Glen's discomfort interrupts their conversation.

"Glen I see _you and Kyla_ are still an item, hmm," Chelsea said, oblivious to the Kyla situation since Clay had not informed his wife yet.

"Yeah I like her a lot. It's too bad I'm not sitting next to her, Glen said mouthing a thank you, as he pushed Mrs. Walsh's hand off his crotch."

Clearing his throat, "Glen what does Kyla do for a living," Arthur asked.

"Uh… well…"

"Yes, Glen," Arthur said waiting for Glen to respond.

"She's the assistant to the supervisor for the local U.S. Treasury office here in L.A."

"Oh, I see, she works for the… _government. _And how did you meet her?"

"At a party Clay and Chelsea gave a while back. Chelsea introduced us. She thought that Kyla and I would make a nice match."

"I see."

"Is there something wrong?" Christine asked.

"No Christine I'm just trying to understand why Glen has kept your stepdaughter such a secret."

"Oh, well Kyla's a… nice person," Christine said unconvincing.

"I take it you're not a very big fan of your stepdaughter."

"Well she just bears watching Arthur," she said looking fretfully in Kyla's direction at the other end of the dinner table. "And right now I don't like the way she keeps staring at Spencer. It reminds me of… well she just bears watching," she whispered to Arthur.

"I think understand Christine," Arthur said, also noticing the intense stare Kyla was giving Spencer. "Clay I'd like a word with you and Chelsea in the study once we're finished with dinner."

"Okay dad, you want me to tell Glen to meet us in the study too?"

"No! I only want to speak to you and Chelsea."

"Ashley I love the dresses you and Spencer are wearing tonight. Especially yours Spencer it's quite revealing. Who are the designers?" Kyla asked.

"Dolce and Gabbana and Versace," Ashley blurted out and Spencer's dress is not revealing at all. It's very modest this evening," she said, glaring at Kyla and raising her glass for another refill of wine.

"Uh… Ashley that's your third glass of wine and you haven't eaten anything on your plate," Spencer said.

"It's my fourth but who's counting Spencer."

"Ashley, sweetie maybe you've had enough," Spencer said worried.

"I'm just starting Spencerrr," she slurred, gulping down the wine and asking for another one.

"Ashley what has gotten into you lately?" Raife asked. "First you leave your husband…"

"He's deaddd daddyyy dearr," Ashley slurred glaring at her father.

"It doesn't matter, you still left him. Then you move in with Spencer, now you're acting like a damn lush."

"Mr. Davies I think that's uncalled for," Spencer said angered by Raife's attitude towards his daughter.

"Ashley is my daughter Spencer I can say what the hell I please…"

"She may be your daughter but she's my girlfriend and I want you to respect her in and out of my presence," Spencer said in a raised voice, her stare intent.

"Raife cleared his throat staring back at Spencer.

"Is something wrong down there Paula," Arthur asked hearing voices raised and quarreling.

"No dear things are fine," Paula said nervously. She did not want the embarrassing scene to develop any further at the dining table then it already had.

Kyla continued to keep her hand on Spencer's thigh. "Ashley's a big girl Spence she can take care of herself. Don't worry about her," Kyla whispered as she moved her hand further up Spencer's thigh squeezing.

Spencer was fuming, the remarks made by Raife and Kyla regarding Ashley was not helping the situation that was unfolding. _This is not how it was supposed to go tonight, damn it, _she thought_._ "Kyla please take you hand off my thigh," Spencer said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry Spencer I was just…"

"Just what Kyla, trying to finger fuck me?"

"Spencer," Paula shouted.

"Kyla what are you doing are you gay too?" Raife asked.

"No dad, I don't know what Spencer is talking about. I touched her thigh to help calm her down. Spencer seemed like she was getting quite upset over Ashley and her excessive drinking," she said smugly.

Ashley watched the commotion in front of her, smirking and raising her glass for another refill. "Ashley that's enough wine you need to eat something," Spencer said again.

"Hmm, I could eat you Spencerrr but I'd probably have to share you with a certain brunette bitchhh sitting next to you," Ashley drunkenly laughed.

"Ashley shut up, Kyla was just trying to comfort Spencer because of your drunken behavior," Raife said loudly.

"What the hell is going on down there Paula," Arthur asked concerned.

"Nothing dad," Spencer said answering for her mother. "Mr. Davies I'll handle Ashley, leave her alone." Raife settled back down in his chair.

"Ashley you've had enough to drink, don't get anymore," Spencer demanded.

"I haven't even begunnn to drink Spencerrr," Ashley slurred, ignoring her father. "I'm gooddd and I loveee you sooo much. But I hate herrrr… youuu conniving bitchhh!" She said, looking at Kyla, swaying as she spoke the words.

"Ashley shut… up!" Raife demanded, "you're drunk."

"Dad," she laughed again, "you are so full of shit…you pompous asssss."

"_**ASHLEY!"**_Paula and Kyla both said.

Raife gets up out of his chair, "girl I am still your father."

Spencer got up and went around the table to get Ashley and take her upstairs to their bedroom. "She's a little tired. I'm going to put her to bed."

"She's a little smashed you mean," Raife snapped.

Spencer glared at Raife than walked over to where he was sitting. She placed her mouth just centimeters from his ear, so that he was the only one to hear what she had to say. "Normally I would have put my fist in your face but because this is a dinner party given by my mother and she worked hard planning it and you being Ashley's father, I will overlook your insensitive attitude tonight but don't push me," she whispered to him, then walked back over to Ashley.

"I'll help you Spencer," Kyla offered eagerly.

"_**NO!**_ I can take her myself, thanks. Come on Ashley up we go. Say goodnight."

"Spencerrr where weeee goingggg?" She asked hugging tightly onto Spencer.

"We're going to bed Ashley," Spencer replied.

"Ooh! Someone must be hornyyy. You want meeee to do youuu Spencerrrr?" Ashley slurred.

"Come on Spencer, let me help you with my daughter," Christine said.

"Thank you Christine. Here we go Ashley one step at a time," Spencer cooed.

Finally reaching their bedroom Spencer lays Ashley down and begins taking off her dress. "Mmm," Ashley moans. "Spencerrrr make loveeee to me pleaseeeee!"

"Maybe later Ashley, your mother is here right now," Spencer said blushing.

"Mom! Hey! You tell that bitchhh half sister of mine to keep her fucking hands off my Spencerrrr." Ashley grabs Spencer's neck to kiss her but collapses back onto the bed.

"Ashley… Ashley?" Spencer said calling her name repeatedly. "She's out cold."

"Spencer how did she get drunk so fast and why," Christine asked looking down at her sleeping daughter.

"No food, worrying and too much wine."

"But why?"

"She's afraid Kyla is going to steal me away from her like she did her fiancé."

"Yes, I remember that well, who could forget. Kyla came in and swept Jason off his feet than when things didn't turn out the way he thought it would he killed himself. Ashley was devastated. Eventhough they weren't engaged anymore, they were still friendly towards each other."

"Yes and Ashley is in a panic about it. Christine I have no plans of ever leaving her," Spencer said watching her sleep. "She said she trusts me and knows I'll never leave her, but I guess seeing Kyla flirting with me was more than she could handle."

"Well she seems to be in capable hands. I think you're good for Ashley, Spencer. How long have you been in love with her?" Christine asked.

"Huh?"

Christine walked over to the bed where her daughter laid and her daughter's lover sat. "I know this didn't start six months ago. I thought there may have been someone else in Ashley's life way before she got married but I wasn't quite sure. That's why I was so surprised by her pregnancy and marriage to Tony. She was running away from something." Looking at Spencer, "she was running away from you and the realization that she gay, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I've been in love with your daughter for three years now. I love her deeply and no one can take me away from her. She's the air that I breathe, without Ashley I would die Christine."

"Well, I'll go now, are you coming back downstairs?"

"No, I'm going to stay with Ashley. I'll see you in the morning and thank you Christine."

"Just take care of my daughter and be careful of Kyla and protect your brother. It looks like he's already into her." Christine leaves quietly closing the door behind her.

Spencer took her dress off, replacing it with a pair of boy shorts and wife beater. She put the same on Ashley. Cuddling up next to her lover, she drifted off to sleep.

Back at the dinner party, Christine headed back into the dining room taking her seat at the table near Arthur. "Christine will Spencer be coming back down," Arthur asked.

"No, she said to tell everyone goodnight and that she'll see everyone in the morning."

"What's wrong with Ashley," Raife asked. "Why the hell did she drink so much?"

"She has issues to deal with Raife that's all."

"Maybe she realizes she's made a mistake being with Spencer," Raife said with Paula agreeing.

Arthur walked over to Raife, invading his personal space. "I doubt very much if Ashley is regretting her decision to be with my daughter. She and Spencer are deeply in love with each other and very protective of one another."

///

While everyone was downstairs, enjoying after dinner drinks Kyla left the party to search out Spencer. Lightly knocking on their door Spencer gets up without disturbing a sleeping Ashley to answer it. "Yes", she said as she opened the door. "Kyla what are you doing up here is the party over?"

"Uh, no Spencer," Kyla said lustfully glaring at her partially dressed body standing in the doorway. Kyla unconsciously licked her lips, physically aching for Spencer. Seeing her nipples protruding through the thin material of the tank top and eyeing her long slender legs in the tight boy shorts made her body ache for her even more. Spencer smirked, "you like what you see Kyla?"

"Yes, most definitely. I just came by to see how you were doing and my sister of course." Grabbing Spencer by the hand and pulling her out of the bedroom, she pushed her up against the wall. Pressing her body hard against Spencer's, she placed her hands on both sides against the wall trapping Spencer. "Spencer," she whispered, "I want to kiss you."

Leaning in she tried to kiss her lips but Spencer turned her head so all Kyla got was her cheek. Not being deterred Kyla moved her lips to nuzzle Spencer's neck but stop short of ravishing her neck when she saw the huge love bite Ashley had given Spencer earlier that evening. "Well I see my sister has marked you."

Spencer put her hand up to her neck and smiled. "She got carried away."

"Where else has my sister left her mark on you Spencer," Kyla asked with a raised eyebrow and anger in her tone, "perhaps between your legs?"

Spencer gave no response.

"Spencer I'm sorry, I want you so badly. I see you with my sister and it hurts. I can make you so much happier and I won't be an embarrassment to you by getting drunk."

Spencer pushed Kyla off her glaring. Then she calmed herself down by repeating to herself, _remember the plan, remember the plan_.

"Kyla did I give you any indication that I was unhappy with _**your sister**_?"

"No but…"

"I am very happy with Ashley but sometimes I need a little something, something on the side and you seem very willing to give it to me, which I will gladly take but am I all you want or is there something else you're after? What about my brother, are you just stringing him along or do you care about him?"

Looking at the floor than back at Spencer, "I like your brother, a lot but I want you and only you. I'll be your chick on the side but only for a little while. I want Ashley out of your life."

"Kyla there you are, I thought you might be up here checking on your sister," Glen said loudly.

_More like checking me out, my love blinded brother_, Spencer thought. "Look Kyla I'll get with you sometime tomorrow. We can check each other out then," she whispered.

"I can't wait Spence," Kyla whispered back. Spencer cringed at the nickname Kyla had given her.

"How is Ashley sis?"

"She'll be fine in the morning, goodnight Glen, goodnight Kyla."

"Goodnight Spence." Spencer turned around to tell Kyla to stop calling her that but changed her mind and walked back into her bedroom and closed the door.

"You are such a good sister, checking on her especially after she called you a bitch at dinner in front of everyone," Glen said holding Kyla's hand as they went down the stairs to go back to the party.

"I know she didn't mean it. She was just drunk," Kyla said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: You guys are great. Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing my story. **

**Simplet77, this is note is for you. Spencer is trying to get info in a personal way. Her feelings for Kyla are… I can't say yet. I don't want to give you too much. It would be like telling the end of the story and you haven't finished the first chapter. Everything will be explained soon just keep reading. If anyone else has any questions, please let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 35**

Spencer got back into bed and cuddled up against Ashley's warm body. "Was that Kyla?"

"Yes, love."

"She is so predictable. I knew she would be up here soon, pretending to see about me when it's actually you she wanted to see. Did she touch you?"

"Yes, she tried to kiss me but I turned my head, so she decided to go for my neck until she saw the huge hickey you put there," Spencer said giggling. You should have seen her eyes bulge out. I thought she was going to bust a vein."

"Serves her right, the bitch," Ashley said laughing. "If she had an aneurysm we wouldn't have to go through this charade. What did she want, did she say?"

"The same old thing, she wanted me and she wants you out of my life. Ashley there is too much animosity between you two for it to be just about stealing your fiancé. She hates you and your feelings are almost equal to hers. Is there something else you haven't told me?"

Ashley turned over onto her side to gaze into Spencer's eyes. Sighing, "Kyla has always wanted what I had. Ever since our father introduced us, it's always been this competitive battle with her towards me. She wanted my fiancé, my friends, the summer jobs I had, the collection of memorabilia I had of my dad when he was with the band, even the relationship I had with my dad. She wanted it and she took it. She didn't like sharing Spencer. It was all or nothing. I couldn't trust her anymore, so I distanced myself from her and I guess that made her feel unwanted by me. Now she's after you and she doesn't care if it hurts me."

"But what about Raife, how would she explain my relationship with her? She told Raife she wasn't gay."

"Kyla has our father wrapped around her little finger. Whatever she says he believes. It doesn't matter what I say or what he sees. Kyla is always right in his eyes."

Ashley moved on top of Spencer nuzzling at the pulse of her neck feeling it beat under her skin.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered. "Yes."

"Why did you drink so much tonight? We both knew what your sister would probably try to do tonight."

"I don't know Spencer, watching my sister looking at you with her fuck me eyes, I couldn't take it. It made me angry and I know her hand was on you the whole time at dinner. So I decided to get wasted and ignore what my sister was doing to you."

"Yeah I thought she was going to finger fuck me right there under the table," Spencer said cringing at the thought. "That's about the time you went off, calling her a bitch and your father a pompous ass."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ashley said still lying on top of Spencer, her face pressed in the crook of Spencer's neck.

Spencer rolled Ashley over and was now on top of her. "Ashley you have to be strong. You know I love you and Kyla can never break us up. _**Never!**_ Tomorrow will be rough for both of us. You know what has to be done and the way I have to do it. You have to be able to handle what's going to happen between her and me, because your part is just as important as mine for this to work. Timing will be everything. I can't do this without you."

"It was unfortunately that I lost control of my feelings tonight Spencer I got very tipsy, which means I'm going to have to apologize to Paula and my father in the morning. I'll be okay. You won't have to worry about me."

"So how do you feel now my love," Spencer asked reaching into Ashley's shorts to finger her wet center. "Are you sober enough for a little… loveplay? I wouldn't want to take advantage of you," Spencer said playfully.

"You can never take advantage of me. I'm a little tired but I can handle a little playtime. I am totally yours… Ahh, Spencer!"

"You talk too much Ashley."

///

"Good morning everyone," Ashley said as she and Spencer walked into the dining room for breakfast that was set up buffet style. Ashley seeing Paula walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night Paula. It was uncalled for and very immature of me. I am so very sorry. Please forgive me."

"Uh… of course Ashley dear, I hope you're not too hung over this morning," Paula said, surprised by Ashley's apology.

"I feel wonderful this morning. Spencer took very good care of me last night."

"Excuse me Paula I need to find my dad and apologize to him as well."

///

"Spencer," Paula called. "Yes mom."

"Maybe Ashley does have some good qualities," Paula said.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?"

"After that fiasco last night she came right over to me, without hesitation and apologized. That was very good and smart of her to do. I thought she was going to pretend that nothing happened or blame her actions on someone other than herself."

"Mom stop judging Ashley because whatever it is that you think she is… she's not."

"Well only time will tell dear. I'm going to continue to watch you two this weekend."

///

"Good morning mom, dad."

"Ashley, you're looking very well this morning," Christine said.

"Yeah compared to last night," Raife said interrupting his wife.

"Dad I'm sorry for calling you a pompous ass last night please forgive me, I was a little upset." Raife gave his wife a stern look during Ashley's apology due to her giggling.

"Sorry," Christine mouthed.

Clearing his throat, "I forgive you Ashley. I've been made to understand that you were under some stress," he said looking at his wife. "But if you call me a pompous ass again I will not hesitate to put you over my knee, I don't care what Spencer said," Raife spoke as he hugged his daughter. "I don't want you drinking today, is that understood?"

"Yes sir. You don't have to worry about that at least not today."

"I see you and Spencer are dressed in your swimsuits. Where are you going to the beach or the pool?" Christine asked.

"We're going to the pool. Spend a little time there to soak up some sun then go horseback riding, would you two like to join us."

"No!" Raife quickly said. "Arthur and Paula are getting a poker game together with a ten thousand dollar pot to win. I want in on that. I'm going to go find them to see if they've got any players yet," Raife said rushing off.

"I see he still likes to gamble."

"Oh yes and he's gotten quite good at it too," Christine replied.

"Maybe he might leave the record business and become a professional gambler?"

"Not on your life Ashley, he still loves the music industry," her mother said.

"Mom what did dad mean when he said he didn't care what Spencer said?"

"Your father was trying to say that he was impressed by the way Spencer stood up to him during the commotion at dinner last night. You know, not too many people will stand up to your father. It's his way or no way. But Spencer was having none of that. She let him know how she felt."

"Ashley dear, I talked to Spencer last night while you were sleep. I like her a lot. I think she's good for you and I can see her love for you runs very deep. It's almost frightening the way she protects you."

"Frightening?"

"Well maybe that's the wrong word. I can't describe the way she's so protective of you."

Smiling… "Yes, Spencer is very protective of me," Ashley said.

"Then why are you so afraid Kyla will take her away from you?" Christine asked.

"You know as well as I do what Kyla is capable of mom when she wants something or someone bad enough."

"Yes well Spencer is crazy about you. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Jason was crazy about me too," Ashley sadly said.

///

Kyla came downstairs with Glen behind her. She sees Spencer standing alone sipping on a cup of coffee. "Spencer… wow! You look hot! Doesn't she Glen?"

"Ew, I can't say my sister looks hot. That would be… incestuous or something. Come on Kyla let's get something to eat I'm starving."

"I'm trying to… arrange that Glen," she said looking hungrily at Spencer, licking her lips. "You go ahead, I'm right behind you. I just need to speak to Spencer for a minute."

"Okay babe," Glen said giving Kyla a peck on her lips. Spencer watches Glen walk away.

"So what are your plans today Spencer?" Kyla asked.

"You know what they are Kyla. Why don't you tell my brother you have something to do for about an hour and meet me in the pool house, in ten minutes. You know how to get there?"

"Yes, Glen showed me around yesterday. I saw the pool house and thought it would be the perfect place for me and you to get together so I definitely remember where it is," Kyla said excitedly.

"Good, I'll meet you there." On her way out Spencer gave a nod in Ashley's direction and continued on her way to the pool house to wait for Kyla.

Kyla walked up to Glen who had just sat down to eat his breakfast. "Glen you know since your mother hired a masseur for the weekend I thought I would take advantage of him being here, so I'm going to go and get a massage right now before the other guest beat me to him."

"Aww, you want to do that now. I thought we would go horseback riding along the beach when we finished eating breakfast," Glen whined.

"I know sweetie but how many times will I be able to get a free massage? So I'll see you in an hour, then we can go horseback riding… unless there is something else you might want to do," she said seductively while running her fingers up and down the length of his arm.

"Um… yeah. Okay! I'll see you in an hour. You remember where the exercise room is?"

"Yes," Kyla said going in the opposite direction once Glen's attention reverted back to his plate.

Reaching her destination she opened the door, "Spencer," Kyla whispered.

"I'm right here Kyla," Spencer said grabbing her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck. Kyla whipped around to kiss Spencer's lips but again missed her target.

"Spencer why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Because it's not about me Kyla it's about you. You want me to fuck you now?" Spencer asked.

"No. I want you to make love to me now," Kyla whispered.

Spencer turned Kyla towards the bed that was in the corner of the pool house. She laid her down but not before ripping off the sarong Kyla was wearing along with her bikini outfit, her body now naked and exposed to Spencer's gaze.

"Spencer that outfit cost me a lot of money."

"I'll buy you another one," she said climbing on top of Kyla sucking on her earlobe while her hands fondled Kyla's breast making her nipples hard.

"Oh God… Spence take me," Kyla cried. Spencer began asking her questioning while teasing her body.

"Kyla why are you with my brother?" She asked while tweaking Kyla's nipples.

"Mmm… Spence I'm so wet for you, feel me." She takes Spencer hand and places it directly on her sopping wet center.

"Hmm, you are soaked," Spencer said roughly pushing a finger into her. "Ugh!" Kyla gasped.

"Why are you with my brother but wanting to be with me?"

"Ahh! It's gets me closer to you without Ashley becoming suspicious. Ugh… yes, fuck me Spencer."

"No not yet. That's not all is it Kyla?" Spencer put two fingers into Kyla slowly pumping in and out of her.

"Aw, Spence… please fuck me now."

"I will my sweet but you need to tell me what else it is that you want besides me," Spencer said now nuzzling her neck biting her skin.

"Ugh! I'm gonna die if you don't… mmm!" Kyla's moaned loudly.

"You want me to finish you don't you?"

"Yesss," she hissed.

"Then tell me what else it is you're after. I won't tolerate any lies between us, especially since you want me to leave your sister."

"Ah, ahh…please Spence let me touch you."

Spencer pulls her fingers out of Kyla. "Wait, what are you doing I need you Spencer."

"I told you Kyla this is about you. You'll have plenty of time to satisfy me."

Smirking at Kyla, she puts two fingers back into Kyla's now aching hole. "Ugh… Spence… please, please fuck me," she begged. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

"What else are you after Kyla, answer my question and I'll fuck you senseless."

"Umm… you promise?"

"Yes."

"I… um… I want my sister to suffer for ignoring me all these years. Mmm… all I wanted to do was be like her and she ignored me… mmm, like I was nothing. I hate her as much as she hates me," Kyla said breathless and aching to be satisfied.

"_**AND,"**_ Spencer demanded.

"Spencer pleaseeee! Why are you doing this to me? I love you," Kyla confessed. Spencer's eyes widen with Kyla's confession.

"You love me? You don't even know me Kyla," Spencer said astonished by Kyla's confession.

"I fell for you when we first met. I felt a connection and I knew I had to have you."

"Even if it hurts your sister?" "Yes. Please Spencer you promise."

"You're not telling me everything," Spencer said getting up again.

"Spencer no, no, wait where are you going?" Kyla cried, pulling her back down. Spencer laid back down next to Kyla, placing her thigh between Kyla's legs applying pressure to her throbbing center. She began kissing Kyla's neck moving down to her breasts.

"Tell me Kyla," Spencer mumbled while sucking one of Kyla's breasts.

"Ahh, Spence that feels so good, please don't stop."

"I won't… tell me."

"My boss told me to… mmm, help… mmm, help a colleague, ahh… so good."

"Help what colleague… to do what?" Spencer asked her fingers embedded in Kyla's throbbing center again.

"Help an agent named Carmen to bring your father down. Get information to put him in jail."

_Carmen._ "But," Spencer said as she started to pump her fingers into Kyla faster.

"Agh!… Yes fuck me Spencer. I wasn't expecting to fall… in love with you," Kyla said her breathing erratic.

Spencer adds a third finger and began pumping them faster.

"Ahh! Yes Spencer, fuck me, fuck me now!" Kyla screamed. At that moment Ashley opened the door and turned on the lights.

"What the hell," Ashley said looking at her naked sister and the woman she loved in bed together.

"Ashley what are you doing here?… I can explain."

**A/N: I am so mean. Yes I left you hanging. Sorry:( Don't hate me too much. I promise to update in a few days. Again Spencer's actions will be explained in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Ashley what are you doing here? I can explain," Spencer calmly said as she gave a subtle nod to Ashley.

"Explain? Explain what Spencer? I can see what's going on here. But maybe Kyla might want to explain why she's here with you doing what she's doing… to him," Ashley said pointing her finger behind her.

Glen came from behind Ashley shaking his head. Walking over to Kyla, he pulled her naked body roughly off the bed. "How could you Kyla?" He said grasping her arm tightly.

"Glen you're hurting my arm," Kyla whined while trying to cover her nakedness.

"That's not all I'm going to hurt, you bitch! How could you betray me like that and with my sister, no less."

"Glen please let me explain, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think, I'm not blind Kyla. You take me for a fool. Look at yourself. I heard everything. I heard you tell Spencer why you were here with me… and I heard your screams of passion. Wanting my sister to fuck you… begging her to fuck you," he yelled. "You know how that makes me feel Kyla."

Glen held Kyla roughly in front of him, her brown eyes pleading with his blue ones, while desperately trying to cover her nakedness with her hands.

"Are you going to deny the lie! You were planning to use me to get information on my dad? Are you going to deny that you wanted Spencer so bad that you were going to find information to incriminate your sister? Information that would put her in prison. What kind of woman did I fall for? Was the thought of having and fucking your sister's girlfriend that tempting to you?"

"Answer me Kyla!" Glen yelled.

"Glen, Ashley… I'm sorry," Kyla whispered.

"Save it Kyla," Ashley said.

Spencer got off the bed to stand behind Ashley. "You tricked me, how could you do that to me Spencer? I thought you wanted me. That you cared for me," Kyla spoke.

"How could I do it to _**you**_!? How could you betray your sister and my brother? You were going to shatter my brother's heart into a million pieces and put Ashley… your sister in prison … and for what? Did you think I was going to fall into your waiting arms because Ashley would no longer be around? Kyla the only woman that I ever want, love, and care about is standing right here in front of me. That's why I wouldn't let you kiss me. That's an intimacy I reserve only for Ashley who I love, very deeply," Spencer said kissing Ashley's lips.

"Did you ever want me Spencer?" A distraught Kyla asked.

"No… never!" Spencer immediately replied.

"I could ask you that same question Kyla," Glen asked. "Did you ever want me?"

"Glen… I… no, not after meeting your sister."

"Come on Kyla you're leaving," Glen angrily said jerking a still naked Kyla towards the pool house door. "But first we're going to have a talk with my dad. Spencer, Ashley he's going to want to talk to you too."

"I don't have on any clothes Glen."

"That didn't seem to be a problem a little while ago… _**Kyla**_!" Glen snapped.

"Oh my bad, I got carried away… sort of," Spencer said with a sly grin.

"Spencer!" Ashley said smirking. "Here Kyla put this robe on, I kind of figured Spencer would rip them off you."

"Ashley you know me so well."

"That I do my love, that I do," Ashley replied.

///

Arthur sitting at a table playing poker sees Glen bringing in Kyla along with Spencer and Ashley, going towards the study. "Please excuse me. Bob will you finish my poker hand? I just remembered an important phone call I have to make?"

"Sure Arthur."

"Bob don't lose all my money before I get back."

"Haha! Very funny Arthur, for your information I am a very good poker player."

"Sure you are Bob, sure you are," Arthur said chuckling as he walked away.

Arthur with Clay by his side walked into the large study closing the door behind them. "Alright will someone please fill me in on what has happened," he said looking at a tearful Kyla.

"I heard everything dad, Kyla was going to use me to get information to use against you and take Spencer away from Ashley."

"Wow, you were going to do all that?" Arthur said looking at Kyla.

Kyla sat with her head down whimpering. "She was never interested in me," Glen said to his father. "I should have dumped her ass when she first met Spencer. I noticed she would stare at Spencer… a lot, but hell a lot of women stared at Spencer. That's nothing new. I got some of my one-nighters because of Spencer," he said as Spencer blushed.

"Anyway Glen," Arthur said annoyed.

"What's your story Kyla, besides trying to steal Spencer away from Ashley? What else were you after and I want the truth," Arthur said.

Kyla fidgeted with her hands for a moment then finally answered. "I was transferred out here to reorganize the local treasury department. But somehow my boss found out I had a half sister who worked for Arthur Carlin. So his superiors approached me. They told me I could be promoted to head the entire U.S. Treasury department here in L.A. if I helped them put you in prison or at least get an indictment against you and Carlin Enterprises. So I was told to meet with an agent by the name of Carmen Martinez and see if I could be of some help to her."

"Carmen Martinez, isn't that the ….," Glen started to say.

"Quiet Glen," Arthur said.

"We realized we knew each other from another assignment and she knowing some personal things about me, demanded that I help her get information, even to the point of blackmailing me."

"What kind of blackmail Kyla?" Arthur asked.

"Um… that's no one's business but my own." Ashley rolled her eyes as she listened to her sister.

"Fine Kyla, continue," Arthur calmly said.

"Carmen explained that she knew my sister was your executive assistant and I could get information from her without her realizing it."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"With frequent visits to her office, girl talk at lunch, papers laying haphazardly on her desk that I could look at. But then I met Clay and Chelsea by accident at her art gallery, I learned later they were brother and sister-in-law to Glen Carlin. I couldn't believe my luck. So I told Carmen and she said do what I had to do to get information from Glen also. I had at least two sources to get information, the son of Arthur Carlin and his assistant who happened to be my half sister. That's why I wanted so badly to make up with you Ashley because I didn't want to hurt Glen by using him to get the information I needed."

"But you were willing to hurt me instead and in the process made a deal with Ms. Martinez to put me in prison along with Arthur. That way I'm out of the way and you could really go after Spencer."

"Ashley," Kyla began to say but Ashley interrupted her.

"Oh yes dear sister, I know all about your deal with your colleague to get rid of me when you got your so called information on Arthur. Kyla calling you a bitch is too nice a word for you."

"All I was supposed to do was get incriminating information against Arthur, Ashley… I… I didn't expect to fall in love with Spencer." Everyone in the room stared at Kyla. Ashley turned to look at Spencer. Spencer shrugs her shoulders and nods affirmatively.

"Love?" Glen, Clay and Arthur said surprised. Spencer remained silent.

Ashley walked over to her sister and slapped her hard across her face, startling everyone in the room. "Love… you fell in love with Spencer. Oh… my… God! You are pathetic Kyla." Ashley stood back clapping her hands. "I applaud you my dear dim-witted sister. You deserve an Oscar for your performance today. You expect us to believe your fucked up story. You didn't want to use Glen because you felt bad, so you come to me on the pretense of mending our fragile relationship and try and I do mean try to get the information you needed on Carlin Enterprises out of me."

"Do you actually think we would ever be on that level where I would talk to you about my job and what goes on there? Do you think I would trust you enough to leave you alone long enough to snoop around my things while I was preoccupied elsewhere? Kyla I had put the past behind me. My issue with you was trust. I just didn't trust you anymore around the people I loved. There was no relationship to mend, only in your mind but you going after Spencer makes it clear that I can never trust you. Your pursuing Spencer was different from Jason. I realized Jason developed feelings for you because I wouldn't commit to him so his falling in love with you was partially my fault but you actually went after Spencer. You were actually trying to take her away from me."

"I didn't expect to fall in love with her Ashley. It just happened," Kyla said staring at Spencer.

"Kyla you are incapable of loving anyone but yourself. You may have lustful feelings for Spencer but love, hardly. You only wanted Spencer because she is with me. Whatever makes me happy, you want it. You can't stand to see me happy."

"That's not true Ash," Kyla replied.

"Don't call me that, you lost that right a long time ago and it is true. You hate me so much and wanted Spencer so badly that you made a deal with Ms. Martinez to have me put in prison. In prison Kyla, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ashley, please calm down," Spencer said hugging her.

"What information were you hoping to find Kyla?" Arthur asked irritated with Kyla's responses.

"Come on Mr. Carlin, you know what information I was suppose to get… your money laundering business and your ties to the mob."

"The government is wrong Kyla, there is no money laundering going on in my company. Carlin Enterprises is a legitimate business and I'm not aware of any ties with the mob." I don't know why they keep pursuing this matter. Well you realize you have shortened your stay here don't you?"

"Yes sir I suppose so."

"You go and pack your bags. I'll have someone drive you home. You are no longer welcomed in my home. Tell your father and stepmother that you have an emergency at home and you need to leave right away. You are not to step foot in my house or on company property. If you want to see your sister than you have to do it off my properties. And you tell Ms. Martinez there is nothing to find here. No money laundering, no mob connections. You also tell Ms. Martinez I will slap her with another harassment charge if she continues to bother me, my family and my employees."

"Do you understand what I've just said Kyla?"

"Yes sir," she said glancing at Ashley.

"Clay get Frank to help Kyla pack, then take her home."

"Yes sir," Clay said.

"Does everyone in this room understand they are to have no contact whatsoever with Kyla Woods ever?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Clay please explain to Chelsea what happened and also tell her that Kyla will no longer be purchasing anymore of her artwork." Clay nods affirmatively.

"Let's go Kyla," Clay said.

Kyla stops in front of Glen, "I'm so sorry Glen." He turns his head in disgust. Then she walked toward Spencer but Ashley stepped in front of her. "There is nothing for you here, go pack your things and leave," Ashley said.

Kyla walked out and Ashley took a deep breath. "She wasn't sure what Arthur was going to do with her sister. Even though there was no love lost between the two she did not want to have to explain her sister's sudden disappearance to her parents.

Arthur walked over to a sullen Glen. "I'm sorry Glen and I'm sorry you had to find out about Kyla in the manner that you did but it had to be done."

I understand dad, it was just hard to hear she only wanted me for information and that she was in love with Spencer. You know she said she loved me too. Just this morning, as a matter of fact, she lied about everything. I guess if Spencer and Ashley had not gone as far as they did with Kyla I probably would have never believed them and gotten myself even deeper into her. Thanks sis, Ashley I owe you."

"You owe us nothing Glen, you are my brother and I love you."

"We couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt or do something that you would regret later," Ashley said. "Kyla's not worth it."

"Ashley, Spencer I would like a word with the both of you. Close the door Spencer. Ashley you realize I can't have you socializing with your sister and keep you as my executive assistant."

"Yes, Arthur."

"So you need to decide now. Are you going to be loyal to me or to your family and your sister? It's a question I really don't need to ask seeing the elaborate scheme you two concocted against your sister Ashley but I need to hear you say it."

Looking at Spencer squeezing her hand, "my loyalty is with you Arthur. The Carlin's are my family. Spencer is the love of my life and I will not do anything to bring harm to her or anyone else in this family."

"Ashley," Spencer said softly kissing her cheek.

"Good I was hoping you would stay with us," Arthur said grinning. "Alright let's finish out the rest of this weekend and get back to some sort of normalcy. If your mother gives another party I will ring her neck," he said laughing. "There's never a dull moment in the Carlin household. Spencer will you keep an eye on your brother for a little while?"

"Of course dad."

"Well I'm going back to my poker game. That's if Bob hasn't lost all my money," Arthur laughed.

"Ashley I am in need of a long, hot shower. Kyla' s scent is still on me and I want to get it off. The only scent I want to smell is yours, so come and join me my love so I can banish the smell and sight of your sister from my memory. Ew! I thought I was going to puke when I had to use my fingers on her. I must be losing my touch because that confession took too damn long to get out of her."

"Losing your touch? What touch did you have to lose Spencer?"

"My torture of love touches of course. One touch and you will confess your soul to me."

"Oh," Ashley giggled. "Spencer did I hear you right, she never kissed you on your lips?"

"Yes you heard right, but she tried every chance she got. That intimate act I reserve only for you. My lips and tongue will only be touched by you and only you," Spencer said giving Ashley a long and passionate kiss.

///

"Ashley," Christine hurriedly called, "are you aware that your sister is leaving."

"Yes I know mom, she has an emergency at her apartment or something."

"Oh, but she's okay, right?" Christine asked.

"Yes mom she's okay as long as she behaves herself."

"Well do you and Spencer still want to go horseback riding?" Christine asked.

"No mom I have some pressing business to take care of right now. Bye mom, come on Spencer."

"I love it when you take charge," Spencer said.

///

A party by the pool was the last activity scheduled for the Carlin weekend gathering. "Everyone may I have your attention," Paula shouted. "Tonight is our last night together. Did everyone enjoy themselves this weekend?"

"Yes, yes," they all replied.

"Good I'm glad, now I asked everyone to put their names on an envelope and place inside that envelope the names of everyone here. Well I'm happy to say that we have a three way tie. Three people among us took the time to get to know everyone here. So without further ado… the winners are Celeste Walsh, Andrew Thomas and Penelope Bradshaw."

"Great job," she said addressing the winners. "And as promised, I present you with your gift, a week's stay at the Carlin Estate in Tahiti. You will be flown there by private jet and you will have access to everything that our home can offer you during your stay. I will get together with all three of you to determine when you would like to begin your stay."

"Ahh!… Wow! I'll be damn!" Were some of the remarks echoed by the guests.

"Thank you very much Paula," Andrew Thomas said being one of the newest member of the elite group of people.

"Yes, thank you Paula, this is a very generous gift," Celeste and Penelope said.

"And because you are our closest friend and we know you so well Paula, Celeste and I would love to have you come and stay with us during our stay at your estate. We could make it a girl thing. No husband's allowed for our stay in Tahiti." All three ladies giggled at the thought of possibly being naughty while away for week from their spouses.

"Sounds delicious ladies, we'll definitely talk soon and make plans," Paula said.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It was Monday morning and everyone was back at work.

"Kyla what happened? How could you lose two potential contacts? _**TWO!"**_ Carmen shouted.

"I fucked up Carmen. You're going to have to find another way to get Arthur Carlin."

"Damn it! I bet you did something to get yourself caught. You didn't want to help me in the first place, I had to threaten you. Well maybe I should carry out my threat."

"Look Carmen I did no such thing. Being in the Hamptons with the Carlin's and my evil sister was a humiliating experience that I do not wish to relive. Mr. Carlin told me never to step foot on any of his properties ever and if I wanted to see Ashley I had to do it away from Carlin Enterprises."

"Kyla exactly what did you do to get banished from the Carlin Estate?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it Carmen."

"Kyla I think I need to know what happened if I'm going to use you."

"_**NO!**_ I will not talk about it with you, it's personal."

"Well knowing you Kyla you probably tried to sleep with your sister's girlfriend," she said jokingly. Kyla made no response. "Oh my God! You slept with your sister's girlfriend, Arthur Carlin's daughter?"

"No Carmen I did not," Kyla replied. "Just drop it, please."

Carmen walked over to where Kyla was sitting, looking directly into her eyes. "Which was it Kyla, you slept with her and got caught or you tried to seduce her and was humiliated in your efforts," Carmen said.

Kyla started to cry, "Carmen it was awful. I thought Spencer wanted me. The way she came on to me at the restaurant before the weekend party, I just knew she would be leaving my sister so we could be together. But she lied to me, she tricked me, she and my sister humiliated me. And then my bitch of a sister slapped me in front of everyone and ridiculed me. I hate her," Kyla said with a venomous tone.

"Then why don't you get even Kyla," Carmen said. "You're hurting right now and they're laughing at you but I know how you can get back at all of them."

"How?"

"Continue to snoop for that information I need and put them all in prison. All you have to do is get back into your sister's good graces…"

"No," Kyla said interrupting.

"Just hear me out Kyla, redeem yourself with your sister the best and fastest way you can so we can get that information to put both her and Arthur Carlin in prison. That would be the ultimate revenge."

"I don't know Carmen."

"Kyla if you don't do this Arthur Carlin will slip away from me. Then I'll have to explain to my boss how I lost my contacts again which will not set well with him especially since I got slapped with a harassment suit. How can you sue an agent working for the federal government?"

"Oh that reminds me, he told me to tell you if you continue to harass him, his family and employees he's going to issue another harassment charge against you."

"Fuck Arthur Carlin, he can't do anything to me."

"Look Carmen maybe you should go about getting your information another way. Because this way is not helping you."

"Kyla I know I can still use you."

"Use me how?" Kyla asked frustrated with Carmen. "I told you I have been banned from any communication with the employees of Carlin Enterprises and I'm not allowed to go on his properties."

"Unless the government wants something," Carmen added. "But I'm talking about your sister Ashley."

"My sister is not speaking to me right now Carmen. Remember she is a Carlin employee. I'm sure her loyalty to her lover and the Carlin clan, weigh more heavily towards them than to me even if I am her half sister."

"Kyla you need to make up with her as soon as possible, any way you can."

"No, Carmen it's just not possible."

"Make it happen Kyla!"

_Oh brother_, she thought. "Fine Carmen I'll see what I can do, now please go I have work to do."

"I'm trusting you to get that information Kyla. Remember I know what you did to get this job," Carmen said smirking.

"Get out Carmen."

///

"Good day everyone, I am Judge Miriam Walker. The divorce case I have before me is Mr. Franklin Pierce vs. Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Pierce. Are both parties and their attorneys present?"

"Yes your honor," both attorneys respond in unison.

"Mr. Pierce this is an uncontested divorce, correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor," Franklin replied.

"Your honor Mr. Pierce does request alimony from his wife," Franklin's lawyer stated.

"Alimony!" Spencer shouted.

"Mrs. Pierce I will not allow outbursts in my courtroom."

"Sorry your honor," Spencer apologetically said.

"Mr. Pierce you are asking for alimony for what reason? Don't you work?"

"Yes your honor, I'm the conductor of the local symphony but I may not have that job for long since my wife is divorcing me."

"Your honor that is not true. We know for a fact that Mr. Pierce has signed a seven year contract with the symphony as their conductor," Sherman Williams, Spencer's lawyer said.

"I see is that true Mr. Pierce?"

"I've been offered a contract your honor but I have not signed it yet."

"Doesn't matter, it was offered, alimony denied," the Judge said. "Continue Mr. Williams."

"Yes your honor, Mr. Pierce also came into a large amount of money recently, five million dollars and a house to be exact."

"Is that right Mr. Pierce?"

"Yes your honor but it was confiscated by the IRS. I no longer have the house or the money."

"Your honor it is not Mrs. Pierce fault that the IRS confiscated his money and house. Mrs. Pierce has given her home to Mr. Pierce to live in or sell. She does not want it. Mr. Pierce should not be entitled to any monies or properties that were acquired during their marriage."

"I agree Mr. Williams but according to these papers filed, Mrs. Pierce has monies considered to be community property and it must be split 50-50. That's the law."

"WHAT!" Spencer yelled again staring at Franklin who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Your honor please may I have ten minutes to confer with my client?" Sherman asked the Judge.

"Yes, granted Mr. Williams… ten minutes."

"Sherman I don't want to give Franklin anything but the house. Why is he entitled to my money too?"

"Because you acquired it during your marriage. It's called, what's his is yours, what's yours is his clause," Sherman said chuckling. "Seriously Spencer, the law in California states that any money or property acquired when married is to be split if the married couple should divorce. And unfortunately Franklin wasn't man enough to be the moneymaker in your marriage to actually contribute to the money you have made, otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to let him have it. The wimp ass."

"Wimp ass is right but we were only married for one year. Don't you have to be married for ten years for that rule to apply?"

"No Spencer, it doesn't matter if you were married only one day or ten years if you got it when you were married, you have to share it. I'm sure it can't be that much."

"What the hell does uncontested mean if I have to pay?"

"Well if it were the other way around, you would be getting the money."

"No Sherman, I wouldn't be asking for anything from him. Just my freedom."

"Okay let me see you and Franklin were married exactly one year as of three days ago. With your income, and your stock investments you will have to pay him… Wow, Spencer you accumulated this much in a year's time with Franklin. Very smart investing."

"I did alright Sherman," Spencer said smiling.

'Okay, it comes to two million dollars."

"I have to give him one million dollars and the house?"

"No if he accepts the money he will have to vacate the house because the house was yours before you married Franklin. That's not community property. You were just giving it to him correct?"

"Yes," Spencer answered.

"Do you still want him to have the house if he accepts the one million dollars?"

"No let him find his own place to live. He will certainly have enough money to do it. I'll put the house up for sale."

"Okay people have we come to some decision?" The Judge asked.

"Yes your honor," Sherman answered.

"Mrs. Pierce will pay Mr. Pierce one million dollars but he must vacate the house he is now living in since it is not community property."

"What!" Franklin exclaimed. "You said I could live there."

"That was before you wanted my money Franklin."

"Order, order… do not address each other, talk through your attorneys," the Judge said. "Mr. Pierce you are to receive a lump sum of one million dollars and vacate the house in sixty days. So ordered, I hereby declare the marriage between Mr. Franklin Pierce and Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Pierce dissolved. Have a good day."

"Is that it Sherman, I'm divorced?"

"Yes Spencer, I need a check from you for one million dollars so it can be disbursed to your ex-husband. I'll also give him the papers to vacate the house."

"Great, when do I get my decree?"

"In six weeks Spencer."

"Then I can marry Ashley?"

"Yes if that's what you want to do."

"Thanks Sherman, you're the best."

///

"Spencer… Spencer," Franklin called out.

"What is it Franklin?" Spencer asked, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry about the money but my lawyer said I was entitled to it whether I wanted it or not. Why are you kicking me out the house?"

"Because Franklin you can't have my money and my house. I'm not that generous."

"Alright Spencer I'll start packing right away. Um… Spencer."

"Yes," Spencer answered annoyed.

"I'm still safe right, you won't retaliate against me will you?'

Spencer looked around to see if anyone was in earshot of Franklin's comment. "Franklin, why don't you grow some fucking balls for once in your fucking life and stop acting like a fucking wimp. I told you, you have nothing to be afraid of. Go live your life like I'm going to do…"

"With Ashley," he said completing her sentence.

"Yes with Ashley."

"So will you still support me with the orchestra?" He asked.

"I'll still go to your concerts if that's what you mean."

"No that's not what I'm talking about."

"Franklin I'm going to establish a life with Ashley, no hiding and no sneaking around. I plan on marrying her as soon as I get my decree in my hands. So if she wants a large wedding or a quiet one, it's up to her I'm going to let her have it which means everybody will know about the divorce. I will not hide the fact that we are no longer married to help you out. You have a contract what are you worried about?"

"Yes but it's not signed yet."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Sign it and if you think there is going to be a problem, ask my mother to help you, she's still on the board." Spencer turned and left leaving Franklin standing in the middle of the hallway.

///

Ashley was at her desk with her head down, preoccupied with some papers. Feeling eyes on her she looked up from her desk and sees Spencer leaning on the doorframe of her office watching her work. A head tilt and a very big smile plastered on her face.

"Spencer! You're back, well what happened?" Ashley asked.

"I am now officially Spencer Carlin, divorcee."

"Spencer!" Ashley happily shouted, coming from around her desk to hug her now free and single lover. "Are you okay, I mean with everything? You don't regret divorcing Franklin do you?"

"No, never Ashley, as long as you're with me. I can't tell you how happy I am to be free of Franklin. Now we can really be together as a couple. Is it a sin to be this happy?" Spencer said hugging Ashley tighter.

"If it is then we'll die sinners," Ashley replied.

"What's going on out here?" Arthur asked standing in the door of his office.

"Dad! I'm a free woman," Spencer happily said.

"That's great Spencer how much did it cost you?" Her father asked.

Ashley looked at Spencer. "You had to pay Franklin to get the divorce? I thought it was supposed to be uncontested."

"Yeah me too but Sherman said because I acquired monies during our marriage I had to split it 50-50."

"So how much did you have to pay Franklin," Ashley asked.

'One million dollars," she said looking at her father and Ashley.

"One million, Spencer you were only married to Franklin for a year, you made two million dollars in the one year you were married?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah I guess the investments I made were smart ones."

"Spencer I assume you have no secrets from Ashley," Arthur asked.

"No, no secrets dad, Ashley never asked me about my financial situation."

"That's because I didn't care. I didn't want you for your money. I just wanted you."

"So where did you hide your other money?"

"Your other money," Ashley asked suspiciously.

"Well…"

"Yes Spencer," Arthur said smiling at his daughter.

"I put it in several banks and stock under Ashley's name," Spencer said gazing at her lover. "Yes Ashley you are now worth twenty-five million dollars."

"_**WHAT!"**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"You two need to sit down and discuss your financial portfolios. Both of you are worth quite a bit of money," Arthur said. "Do you even know what the each of you have?"

Looking at each other, "no not really," they both said.

"Well who pays the mortgage on the loft?"

"No one dad, the loft is paid for."

"Okay who pays the utilities?"

"We both do, we have a joint bank account and pay the bills together."

"And that's all you two know about each other's financial situation? You only know about the income you receive from you employment?"

"Yes," they both said grinning.

"You know nothing about any other bank accounts that each of you might have or stocks or retirement plans?" They shook their heads negatively. "Sit down tonight and go over your finances before you start," clearing his throat… "sexing each other up," he mumbled then laughed as he walked back into his office closing the door.

Spencer and Ashley both blushed as they continued to listen to Arthur's laughing.

"Umm," Spencer and Ashley both said in unison. "It never occurred to me to talk to you about our finances since I knew I would be taking care of you for the rest of our lives. Unlike Tony everything is in both our names, except for the money I took out of my name and put in your name," Spencer said.

"Well… I guess we really do need to talk," Ashley said. "It's just I was never concerned about the money. You were working and I was working, I figured that was all we needed to know right now. So with the twenty-five million you transferred over to me I'm really worth twenty-eight million dollars."

"Twenty-eight million, Ashley where did three extra million dollars come from?" Spencer asked.

"From my investments, you're not the only one who dabbled in the stock market. I never had to spend money on clothes, cars or trips because Tony paid for all that and the bills while we were together. So I invested what I earned. I played the market when the market was worth investing in. With my savings and a smart investment broker I made three million dollars which Tony never knew I had. So why did you put your money in my name, Spencer?"

"It was suggested by a certain attorney, that I take my money out of my name and transfer it to someone I trusted while my divorce was pending, otherwise I would have had to split all of it with Franklin. So I switched it over to your name. I didn't want to give Franklin any more than what he got and he didn't deserve that."

"But didn't you and Franklin combine your monies to invest, which would make him entitled to some of that money?"

"No, Franklin was never interested in investments. As long as he had a roof over his head and money in his pocket, he didn't concern himself about things such as 401K's or mutual funds. He was a performer, an artist."

"He probably thought you were going to take care of him for the rest of his life," Ashley said.

"I suppose he did, anyway, I also have a will, we need to talk about that too. So tonight we talk about our finances then get to the real talk… the sex talk… right?" Spencer said wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively.

"Absolutely Spencer," Ashley said with her own suggestive look.

"But first I want to celebrate my newfound freedom with you. I've made reservations for dinner at eight tonight at Armando's. _Mmm, I can taste that lasagna now_. So will you have dinner with me Ms. Davies?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I would love to have dinner with you _**Ms. Carlin**_." _I know she's thinking about the lasagna Armando's serves._

///

"So what's going on with your sister Kyla," Carmen asked. "We need to start moving on this. I want Arthur Carlin in prison."

"Carmen I know what you want. I am still thinking of a plan okay?"

"You know your promotion was based on me getting information. If I don't get the information you may have to go back to Baltimore."

Don't threaten me Carmen, you have fucked up so many times with so many people, just don't push me."

"Fine Kyla I'll leave you alone but you better get moving on your sister, I need that information and soon. I need to give my boss a progress report."

"Fine Carmen, now please leave my office."

///

"Armando it's good to see you," Spencer said as she and Ashley arrive at Armando's for their eight o'clock dinner reservation.

"Mrs. Pierce, Ms. Davies it's a pleasure to see you."

"Good evening Armando," Ashley said displaying her familiar crinkle nose smile.

"Armando we're here to celebrate my divorce from that man I called my husband and my name is no longer Mrs. Pierce. I'm using my maiden name now."

"Well congratulations _**Ms. Carlin**__. _I'll make sure I inform the staff to call you by your maiden name."

"Thank you Armando, that would be greatly appreciated," Spencer said happily.

"Now please follow me, we have your table ready."

Ashley and Spencer followed Armando to their table. Along the way Spencer sees Glen sitting at one of the tables located in a dark corner of the restaurant. "Glen what a surprise to see you here. Why are you sitting in such a secluded part of the restaurant?"

"I have a date and she's not exactly unattached. And you? Hey, Ashley."

"Hello Glen," Ashley said.

"We are celebrating my divorce from Franklin."

"Congratulations sis. I know you're glad to get rid of the old ball and chain," he said chuckling. "And how is Franklin doing now that he's a free man?"

"Who the hell cares, I'm just happy to be here single, free and with the love of my life," she said as she gave Ashley a modest kiss on her lips. "Well Armando is waiting, see you later Glen."

"Both of you have a nice dinner and again congrats sis."

"Here is your table Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies, I'll send your waiter for this evening over to take your drink order."

"Thank you Armando. Is that other matter we discussed earlier ready," Spencer asked.

"Yes Ms. Carlin it is."

"Good. So Ashley I figure we would have a nice quiet dinner, maybe go dancing for a little while then go home to discuss our finances and after we finish that discussion we can discuss what's really important to us," Spencer said seductively while playing footsies under the table.

"Mmhmm, sounds like an excellent plan," Ashley said running her fingers up and down her lover's arm.

"Good evening ladies, I am your waiter for this evening. My name is John, what would you two like to drink?"

"Bring us a bottle of champagne… Dom Perignon, slightly chilled. Please ask Armando to pick out a good year for us," Spencer said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be back in a few minutes with your champagne," he said slyly eyeing Ashley.

"Spencer what's the matter?"

"I don't like the way _John _was looking at you."

"Jealous much?" Ashley said giggling at Spencer.

"Yes… very, he must be new here. If he continues with his staring game I'm going to talk to Armando about it."

"Okay ladies, here's your champagne, Armando picked out a 1993 Moet for you," John said setting a glass down in front of Spencer filling it then filling the glass in front of Ashley. Lingering a little longer serving Ashley her glass of champagne for Spencer's comfort.

"Umm, John, that's your name right?"

"Yes… Ms. Carlin," he said finally turning his attention to Spencer. "Why are you staring at my lady?"

"Uh… your lady?"

"Yes! _**My**_ _**lady**_," Spencer snapped back.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was _**your**_ lady," he snapped back arrogantly.

Spencer's eyes narrowed at his flippant reply to her.

"I couldn't help it," he said still staring hard at Ashley. "You are just so breathtakingly beautiful. Your eyes are so…"

"JOHN! Enough," Spencer yelled.

"Spencer it's okay. I'm sure he meant no…"

"He meant everything and more," Spencer shouted interrupting Ashley, "he's ogling you and I don't like it."

The owner came over to see what the problem was. "Ms. Carlin is there a problem?" Armando asked worried.

"Yes Armando, John here seems to like to stare at my girlfriend. Now I don't mind him looking at Ms. Davies, she is quite beautiful." Ashley blushed. "But I do mind ogling and blatant staring after I asked him to stop. It's rude. I would like another waiter, please."

"Yes of course Ms. Carlin. John apologize to the ladies."

"But…"

"John… apologize now," Armando demanded.

'Please forgive me for staring at you," he said to Ashley.

"And," Armando said.

"And forgive me for staring at your girlfriend," John hissed at Spencer.

"Good now go, you're fired."

"What!?" John exclaimed surprised.

"Armando that isn't necessary," Spencer expressed. "I just don't want him waiting on us."

"Fine Ms. Carlin I'll send Jackie to wait on you."

"Jackie… does she still work here?"

"Yes she just came on. I'll send her right away. John you follow me."

John leaves the table following Armando but not before sending a nasty glare in Spencer's direction.

"Sorry Ashley."

"It's okay Spencer I know how you can be. Too bad John didn't," Ashley said shaking her head.

///

Back in the kitchen Armando was giving instructions. "Jackie you will be serving Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies exclusively tonight."

"Okay Armando, I like serving them, they're nice people and very big tippers," Jackie said putting her apron on.

"I disagree," John whined. "The blonde chick has a nasty attitude."

"I beg to differ, you must have been staring at her girlfriend, I mean really staring," Jackie said. "Didn't they tell you before you started serving them not to stare too hard at the brunette?"

"Um… yeah but so what she's a beautiful woman."

"Everybody who works here knows Ms. Carlin is very protective and jealous when it comes to her girlfriend. You can look but don't linger or stare too long. She will go off."

"Which she did," Armando said. "Jackie go tend to them now. They should be ready to order dinner and for dessert you are to bring that cake over to their table. It's a surprise for Ms. Davies but talk to the chef before presenting it."

"Wow, a cake shape to look like a car. Must be a surprise inside, perhaps car keys," Jackie guessed.

Armando shrugs his shoulders smiling, "Jackie they're waiting."

"Okay I'm going right now."

"Now John I have to let you go," Armando said.

"What! For staring at a beautiful woman."

"No for staring at Arthur Carlin's daughter's girlfriend."

"Arthur Carlin," John mumbled. "Arthur Carlin the…"

"Yes!"

"Damn it, you still can't fire me for that," John pleaded.

"Yes I can, this is my restaurant. I can do what I want. Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies are special customers of mine and you were told about Ms. Carlin when I assigned you to their table and you fucked up. You come back tomorrow to pick up your paycheck. Now please leave."

///

An hour later Spencer and Ashley were still enjoying themselves at the restaurant, "Ashley I have a surprise for you," Spencer said nodding to Jackie.

Jackie wheels out the cake Spencer had the chef make special for tonight. "Spencer is that a cake?" Ashley asked.

"Yep!"

"Well it's not my birthday and it's not our anniversary. What's with the cake and why is it made into the shape of a car, specifically an Aston Martin One 77? Spencer that car is not even available yet how did you get the chef to make it?"

"Pictures of it are available," Spencer said smiling. "I know you been without a car for a few months now and I know you like to drive and I know you miss your Lambo."

"So you got me a car cake," Ashley said smiling.

"Yes, just for your eating pleasure. Jackie you can slice the cake now."

"Yes, ma'am," Jackie replied.

"Oooh! It's a chocolate cake," Ashley squealed.

"And strawberry," Spencer finished. "Give Ms. Davies a large piece Jackie." Jackie nods.

Ashley watched as Jackie cut a very large piece of cake, "that's too big Jackie. I can't eat all that," Ashley said.

"Sure you can my love," Spencer said winking her eye at her lover. "You know they say that chocolate is an aphrodisiac, so eat up."

Ashley took several bites of the chocolate and strawberry cake. "Mmmm! This cake is delicious. Chocolate and strawberry my favorite," she said eyeing Spencer seductively. Reaching in for another fork full Ashley hits something hard inside the piece of cake.

"Spencer there is something inside this cake?"

"There is… inside the cake," Spencer said amused.

Ashley shreds the cake apart with her fork and finds a set of car keys wrapped in wax paper. Ashley picks the key out of the cake. "Spencer!"

"Unwrap it," Spencer said. "What does the tag say?"

"It says owner Ashley D… Aston Martin One 77. Oh my God! Spencer you got me an Aston Martin?"

"Yes it should be sitting in the parking lot at the loft when we get home."

"Spencer!" Ashley screamed and squealed getting up and hugging Spencer's neck kissing her passionately on her lips while the patrons in the restaurant looked on.

"Oh Spencer, thank you!"

"See I told you I would replace your Lambo. I just had to wait for the Aston to become available. Hot off the assembly line."

"Spencer thank you, but it's too much, that car cost over a million dollars."

"Anything for my baby," Spencer said. "Come on let's skip the dancing and go home and see your new baby."

"I love you Spencer," Ashley said kissing her.

"I love you Ashley, you are my world and I will give you anything your heart desires."

///

Spencer paid the bill and as they were leaving she and Ashley thanked Armando and his staff. "Goodnight Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies," Armando said.

Standing in front of the restaurant waiting for the valet attendant to bring Spencer's car, they continue to hug and kiss each other, oblivious to their surroundings. "Here is your car Ms. Carlin."

"Thank you," Spencer said as she tipped him, shooing him away so she could open the passenger door for Ashley, herself, then she went around to the driver side to get in when someone ran up behind her, pushed her against the car and fired twice into her.

BANG! BANG!

Ashley turned to look and screamed, "SPENCER!"

Spencer falls to the ground, "Ashley," she whispered.

"Oh my God," Ashley screamed. "Someone call 911," she yelled getting out of the car running to help Spencer.

Armando and Glen hearing what sounded like gunshots ran out of the restaurant to investigate. Glen was paralyzed by what he saw. "No! Spencer," he said, running over to help his sister and Ashley.

Armando yelled to his employees… "Call 911 and get some towels over here so we can stop the bleeding."

Ashley cradled Spencer's head in her lap while using her hands to try and stop the bleeding. "Spencer," she cried, "everything's going to be alright."

"Ashley, I love you," Spencer said her voice already weakening, she closed her eyes.

"Spencer, _**WHERE IS THAT AMBULANCE**_?" Glen yelled. "It's going to be alright sis."

"Mr. Carlin the police are here," Armando said.

"The police… how the hell did the police get here before the damn paramedics," Glen said.

"They want to ask you some questions."

"Not now Armando, they'll have to wait," Glen said, "I see the paramedics have finally arrived. I'll talk to them as soon as Spencer is on her way to the hospital. Ashley stand back and let the paramedics work on Spencer."

"Oh God, Glen she can't die," Ashley said crying. "I want to ride with her," she shouted.

"We can't allow that Miss," the paramedic said.

"Look this is her girlfriend, please let her ride. I'm Glen Carlin her brother, I'll take full responsibility."

"Carlin…" the paramedic said. "Fine, come on Miss let's go."

"Ashley I'll meet you at the hospital," Glen said. The ambulance sped away towards the hospital.

"Mr. Carlin we know you want to get to the hospital but we need to ask you some questions," the police said.

"Okay but hurry please."

"I'm Officer Walker and this is Officer Brown, what happened here?"

"I don't know, I heard two gunshots and went outside to see what was going on."

"Do you usually go running to see what's going on when you hear gunshots?"

"No, but I had seen my sister and her girlfriend leave the restaurant around the same time the gunshots were heard. I knew they were outside waiting for the valet attendant to bring their car around. I wanted to make sure they were alright. That's when I saw… Oh God."

"Take your time Mr. Carlin," the police officer said.

"That's when I saw my sister laying on the ground in a pool of blood. So much blood… please I need to get to the hospital can we finish this later?"

'Yes sir, of course."

///

Finally arriving at the hospital, the paramedics rushed Spencer into the ER. Arthur and Paula were already there having been alerted by phone about the shooting from Armando.

"You have to stay out here Miss," the paramedics instructed.

"Ashley come over here and sit down, "Arthur said holding her.

"Arthur," she said sobbing heavily into his chest.

Glen finally arrived at the hospital. Arthur gets up to talk to him. "Glen, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know dad, I heard gunshots and ran out of the restaurant to see what was going on because I knew Spencer and Ashley had just left the restaurant. That's when I saw her on the ground." Ashley continued to sob.

"Ashley pull yourself together and tell me what happened," Arthur said.

"We… we were standing outside the restaurant waiting for the valet attendant to bring Spencer's car around. She opened the door for me, I got in, she walked around to her side to get in. Next thing I hear…"

"Take your time Ashley," Arthur's face grim.

"I heard gunshots and Spencer falling to the ground."

"Did you see the shooter?"

"No only Spencer falling. Whoever did it was gone by the time I got around to the other side of the car."

"Ashley we need to clean you up," Paula said, noticing Ashley had blood covering her hands… her daughter's blood.

"I'm not leaving here until I know Spencer is okay," Ashley said. Arthur gets up again to talk to Glen who was standing in the corner of the waiting room. Clay and Chelsea arrived to begin the waiting process. Clay walked over to where his father and brother were standing.

"Glen, Clay we need to find out why someone would want to shoot Spencer," Arthur said.

"Could it be some rival family," Clay asked.

"No Clay we are not warring with anyone. This action seems personal towards Spencer," Arthur said.

"You know there was a small confrontation at the restaurant with Spencer and a waiter from what I could hear. I think Armando fired him."

"Hmm? Okay so Glen I want you to go back to the restaurant and question everybody. I'm not waiting for the police to do their investigation. We'll do our own investigation."

"Okay dad I'll go as soon as the doctor tells us how Spencer is."

"Of course Glen."

Arthur goes to sit next to Ashley putting his arms around her, "Ashley I know you're worried and upset about Spencer, we all are but we need to find out who did this and quickly before the trail gets cold. So please think, did anything happen during your dinner?"

"Yes, a waiter looked at me harder then he should have infuriating Spencer. So she asked for another waiter. Armando fired him because of it. Spencer told him that was not necessary but he fired him anyway."

"You think he could have shot her?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, maybe, he was pretty angry when Armando fired him but he still continued to stare at me. It's like he was challenging Spencer, taunting her or something. I don't know he was acting strange."

"Excuse me… Carlin family."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Yes, we're the Carlin's, I'm Arthur, Spencer's father, this is Paula, Spencer's mother, her brothers, Glen and Clay, my daughter in law, Chelsea and Spencer's girlfriend Ashley."

"Well let's all go to a private waiting room away from prying eyes and ears," the doctor said, knowing very well who the Carlin's were.

"So how is Spencer doctor?" Arthur asked.

"First let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Eric Whitfield and I'll be the surgeon on your daughter's case. Your daughter has suffered two gunshot wounds to the back. Luckily both missed her spine but one hit her spleen and the other is lodged in her abdomen near her kidney and of course there is some internal bleeding. We have to operate to stop the bleeding, remove the spleen and get the bullet out that's near her kidney. And we need to do it now. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Is she conscious?" Arthur asked.

"We have her sedated but she's fighting it. She keeps asking for an Ashley," the doctor said remembering the introductions by Arthur earlier.

Ashley looked up, "that's me, please can I see her?"

Dr. Whitfield looked at Arthur, "sure you can stay with her until they take her to surgery. Just comfort her okay. Not too much conversation. She's in a lot of pain."

"Thank you doctor," Ashley said running in the direction to where Spencer laid.

"The nurse will show you where she is," he shouted as Ashley raced down the hospital corridor.

"Paula didn't you want to go with Ashley?" Arthur asked.

"I would have liked to Arthur but I think Ashley needs to be alone with Spencer right now. Don't you agree?"

"Yes I do and thank you for understanding."

"Girlfriend you said," the doctor asked looking at Arthur and Paula.

"Yes I'm sure they're going to get married soon," Arthur said.

"Yes well one thing at a time," the doctor said.

"What do you mean by that doctor?" Arthur and Paula asked.

"Your daughter has sustained substantial life threatening injuries. Along with the surgery to remove the bullets we have to perform exploratory surgery as well to make sure nothing else was damaged by them." Paula gasped.

"I see… and what are her chances of surviving the surgery doctor?" Arthur asked trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

"I'm going to be honest with you Mr. Carlin, her chances are less than 50-50. But she's young, strong and has the will to live, that's a definite plus."

"Yes, she's a Carlin," Arthur proudly said, holding tightly onto Paula's hand.

///

Ashley walked into the cubicle that Spencer was lying in. She gasped, moving her hands to her mouth looking at all the monitor wires and IV lines attached to her lover. "Spencer," she whispered under her breath.

"Mmm… Ashley," Spencer moaned.

Ashley rushed over to Spencer's bedside. "I'm right here Spencer," Ashley whispered.

"Ashley, it hurts so bad," she said her voice weak, a tear escaping as her eyes closed.

"I know sweetie but you're going to be alright."

"Ashley… I… I love you," Spencer struggled to say.

"I know sweetie, I love you too," Ashley said squeezing Spencer's hand.

"Ashley…"

"Shh, don't exert yourself sweetie," Ashley said as she raked her fingers through her lover's hair.

"No… Ashley… the will… need talk," Spencer said swallowing hard, wincing from the pain.

"No Spencer we can talk about that later. The doctor said you need to stay quiet."

Spencer shaking her head negatively. "Go see… Sherman if… I don't make it," she whispered, her misty blue eyes staring into tearful brown ones. "He will know… what to do."

"Spencer please, we can deal with this later," Ashley pleaded crying.

"I'm… sorry don't… cry, love. We'll talk… later," Spencer said barely above a whisper, her breathing shallow.

"The transporter is here Ms. Davies we're ready to take Ms. Carlin into surgery," the nurse said.

"Okay," she leaned over and gave Spencer a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in a little while. I love you." Spencer nodded, a little smile playing on her lips.

"Okay Ms. Carlin here we go," the transporter said to her.

"Ms. Davies your family went to the waiting room located on the fifth floor near the surgical suite," the nurse said.

"Thank you. I think I'll get some air before I go there."

"Well maybe you should go and clean up first," she said pointing to Ashley's clothes and bloodstained hands. Ashley looked down at herself.

"Oh, I didn't realize, thank you again," she said mechanically. Ashley walked to the restroom dazed, a feeling of utter helplessness consuming her. After entering she went into a stall, closed the door and cried heavy tears for her lover and friend.

Ashley's POV

Oh God Spencer, please don't die on me. I need you. I know she wanted to talk about the will and what I should do if she didn't make it but I couldn't. I just couldn't listen to that. All it made me do was think about the blood… there was so much blood. I tried to stop it from flowing with my hands but it just kept coming, even the towels Armando got for me to use didn't stop the bleeding. I can't believe this is happening. Why did this happen? Spencer and I had such a lovely time at dinner with the exception of the incident with the waiter John, everything was perfect. I wonder why he would openly stare at me like that in front of Spencer after she told him to stop.

"John why are you staring at my lady?" Spencer asked him. First he didn't respond, he just kept looking at me. Then he finally turned his attention towards Spencer, "I'm sorry I didn't realize," he said apologizing but he was arrogant with the apology.

I told Spencer it was okay but then he turned back to me leering at me. He even licked his lips. That's when she hit the roof, demanding he stop, _**"JOHN, ENOUGH,"**_ she yelled getting the attention of Armando who hurried over to our table to see what was going on.

It doesn't bother her when people look at me with an admiring glance but she gets very annoyed when they stare and they stare too long. She always tells me it's because I'm so beautiful and they can't help but stare. But when someone is looking at me lustfully her anger takes over.

Why would anyone want to hurt Spencer? Could that waiter have possibly done this to Spencer? Was he that angry with her? Everything was so beautiful this evening. Spencer was so attentive and so happy that she was able to finally get me my own car, I love her so much. Oh God, what a horrifying end to a beautiful start.

///

The nurse who suggested that Ashley go to the restroom to clean the blood off her hands, went to where the family was waiting. "Excuse me, I'm Nurse Brand."

"Yes is it my daughter," Paula asked.

"No, it's your daughter's girlfriend. I think she needs some help. I sent her to the restroom to clean up but she didn't seem well at all. I just thought someone should be with her. She's talking about going outside, she must not be aware of all the reporters that have gathered outside the hospital."

"Okay, thank you," Arthur said.

"Chelsea come with me," Paula said. "Let's go see about Ashley." Arthur smiled.

Entering the restroom both Chelsea and Paula heard the sobs of someone crying. "Ashley," Paula called. "Ashley it's Paula and Chelsea."

Ashley opened the door of the stall and fell into Paula's arms sobbing heavily.

Paula stroked Ashley's hair. "Shh, Ashley, Spencer will be okay. She'll get through this. She has to. Come over to the sink so Chelsea and I can clean you up."

"Paula maybe Clay and I can go get Ashley a change of clothes." Chelsea suggested seeing the front of Ashley's outfit covered in blood.

"That would be good Chelsea can you do that now?"

"Yes of course, I'll get Clay and we can be on our way."

///

Paula managed to get Ashley back to the waiting room without her breaking down again. Her soiled clothes were now off and disposed of by one of the nurses who asked if she could be of any help to them while they waited for Spencer to come out of surgery.

"It's been three hours, what's happening?" Ashley asked anxiously, pacing the floor.

"The doctor said they had to do a lot of repair work Ashley, he said it would be at least four to five hours."

"I didn't hear him say that."

"I know you were too distraught to hear anyone. Please sit down," Arthur suggested.

"Clay, Chelsea thanks for the clothes," Ashley said.

"No problem Ashley," Chelsea said.

"Dad, Glen can I talk to you for a minute." They walked out of the waiting area. "Dad while Chelsea and I were out getting clothes for Ashley, I stopped by the restaurant to talk to Armando. I know you told Glen to go but since Chelsea and I were going to get Ashley clothes I told Glen I would stop by the restaurant and ask a few questions."

"Yes Clay what did he say?"

"Well he said one of the valet attendants saw the man running away from Spencer after she was shot."

"And?' Arthur said.

"I talked to the attendant and he said it was the new waiter, John. The one Armando fired that same evening after his confrontation with Spencer. Armando gave me his address and phone number."

"Is the valet attendant sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes he's very sure. He said the guy walked out of the restaurant screaming to everyone outside who would listen, that he was going to kill that blonde bitch and then fuck her girlfriend until she couldn't walk."

Arthur was steaming. Glen was fuming and Clay was just plain angry. "What a senseless shooting, he thought because he knew once he was caught it would be the end of his life.

"I know what he looks like," Glen said.

"Go get him and take him to the warehouse," Arthur ordered. We will handle this, ourselves."

"Yes!" Both Clay and Glen said. "Let's go Clay."

"Dad keep us posted on Spencer's progress," Glen said.

"Will do," Arthur replied.

///

"Where are Clay and Glen?" Paula asked Arthur as he walked back into the waiting room.

"They had an errand to run," he replied.

"Couldn't that wait until Spencer got out of surgery?" She asked.

"_**NO**_!" Arthur snapped. Paula looked shyly at her husband. She knew when to positively stay out of his way and not ask him too many questions regarding certain things.

Another hour passed and still no word from anyone regarding the surgery. Pacing the floor, fingering a magazine, small talk or just plain staring into space was the norm for the past four hours until Franklin walked in breathless. "So how is she, any word?"

"Franklin what are you doing here?" Ashley asked surprised by his presence.

"I heard on the news that Spencer had gotten shot and I wanted to know how she was doing."

"To see how she was doing or coming to gloat Franklin," Ashley shot back.

"Ashley I know you're distraught…"

"You know nothing," she said cutting him off. "I know for a fact that you couldn't give a rat's ass whether Spencer lived or died," Ashley said getting up in Franklin's face.

"Ashley, she was my wife and I do care about what happens to her."

"You're a liar Franklin. You didn't care about her when she was your wife and there is no love lost now that she's not."

"Ashley," Chelsea said pulling her away from Franklin.

"I want you to leave Franklin… "

"Ashley I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to take your anger out on me. I've done nothing to you or Spencer. You probably pissed somebody off, that's why Spencer got shot," Franklin shot back.

Arthur rose from his seat glaring at Franklin.

Ashley's eyes narrowed, "right now Franklin my problem is with you. You come here pretending you care which I know you don't, I ask you to leave but instead of leaving you give me some bullshit about how we must have pissed someone off and that's why Spencer got shot," Ashley angrily said.

Punching her finger into Franklin's chest she began pushing him towards the door. "Don't… you… ever… say… that… about… me… or… Spencer… again! Now take your wimpy ass and leave. You don't deserve to know how Spencer is doing. Leave Franklin, the sight of you makes me want to puke."

"Fine Ashley, I'll leave. All I wanted to do was…"

"_**GET OUT!"**_ Ashley yelled.

"Ashley please come and sit down," Arthur said leading a shaky Ashley back to her seat.

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. But Franklin coming in here like a caring worried ex-husband and making that pathetic comment just got to me."

"We understand Ashley," Arthur said. "If you hadn't said anything I would have."

A few minutes later Raife and Christine arrived with Kyla in tow. Arthur scowled at Kyla who didn't look his way. Ashley shook her head at her sister's appearance at the hospital. _Fuck! First Franklin, now Kyla_.

"Mom, dad I'm so glad you're here," Ashley said rushing over to hug them.

"Ashley are you okay, how's Spencer?" Christine asked.

"We don't know yet she's still in surgery. Mom why is Kyla here?" Ashley whispered.

"Well she was at the house when we got the phone call about Spencer. She insisted on coming and of course your father told her she could ride with us." Ashley groaned.

Ashley walked over to Kyla to talk to her privately. "Kyla you need to leave, now. Tell dad you just remembered an appointment you can't miss."

"But I want to be here for Spencer… and you of course," she whispered.

Ashley took a deep breath, "Kyla go, leave, you are not welcomed here. You do remember what Arthur told you in the Hamptons."

"But…"

"Now if you want dad to know why you really had to leave so abruptly that weekend, you can stay and we can have an interesting conversation," Ashley quietly whispered to her sister.

"I'll go Ashley. I certainly wouldn't want to cause you any more distress."

"And Kyla, don't come back here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ashley! Dad, Christine I just remembered I have an important meeting I need to be at. I was just so upset to hear about Spencer, I completely forgot about it. I'll stop by later for an update on her condition."

"You have to leave now at a time like this. Your sister needs you, we're family and family should be together."

"I know dad, but Ashley understands."

"Yes dad let Kyla go and take care of her business," Ashley said.

"But Kyla you rode with me and Christine. Your car is still at our house," Raife said.

"Um…" she hesitated looking over to Ashley. "That's not a problem dad. I'll take a cab to my office and pick up my car from your place later tonight. But I really do have to go now. I'll see you later dad," Kyla said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Christine, Ashley."

Arthur walked over to Ashley, "thank you Ashley I know that was difficult."

"No it wasn't Arthur, I told you Spencer is my family. I'll protect you with every fiber in my body. I didn't want Kyla here pretending she was worried about me because I know she's not. Arthur never doubt my loyalty to you," she said looking him straight in his eyes.

"I believe you Ashley," Arthur said, "I never doubted you."

///

Another hour went by and everyone was getting restless. "Something must have happened and they're not telling us," Paula said.

The surgeon finally appeared. Everyone got up in anticipation. "Well doctor how is my daughter?" Arthur asked holding on to Ashley.

"Well there was a little more damaged than we anticipated. The spleen was completely destroyed by the bullet. We removed that then we had trouble removing the bullet that was lodged near the kidney but we did get it. During the exploratory surgery we discovered the bullet punctured her right lung. We repaired that and will watch to make sure no infections develop. Other than that she should make a full recovery. She'll be in recovery for another two hours, then we'll put her in a private room to make it easier for you and your family to visit with her."

"Thank you doctor," Arthur said.

"The nurse will let you know when you can go see her."

///

"This is the address Glen should we knock on his door or wait for him to come out," Clay asked anxious to grab his prey.

"We need to grab him when it's quiet and no one's around. Let's just wait for him to make an appearance since I know what he looks like. We can follow him then grab him when it's safe for us to do so."

Ring, ring.

Glen and Clay reached for their phones. "It's my phone Clay, it's dad. Hey dad how's Spencer?"

"Spencer is out of surgery and doing fine. The doctor said she's going to make a full recovery. Right now they're going to monitor her closely to prevent any infections from developing."

"Do you have our package yet?" Arthur asked.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**"Do you have our package yet?" Arthur asked.**

"No sir, not yet. We're waiting to grab him when there is no one around."

"That's if he hasn't left town already," Arthur said.

"Yeah you're right."

"Have you seen any signs of him?"

"No not yet… wait there he is, Clay over there. He's coming out of his apartment building. Dad we're going to follow him to see where he's going."

"Alright keep me informed."

"Okay dad, bye," then Glen disconnected the call.

"Hey Glen didn't you say he was a waiter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well do you see what he's driving, an Aldofo. That's a five hundred thousand dollar car. Now how can he afford that on a waiter's salary," Clay stated.

"Maybe someone gave it to him for doing a job," Glen said looking suspiciously at Clay.

"Let's follow him. I'm getting a weird feeling about Spencer's shooting," Glen said to his brother.

Glen and Clay had been following their prey for at least thirty minutes, finally reaching the outskirts of L.A.'s city limits heading toward one of the outlying suburbs. "Where is he going? There's nothing but multimillion dollar mansions down this road," Glen said.

"Turn your lights off Glen I don't want him to see us."

"Look, he's pulling up to that mansion at the end of the road." Glen drives up to the gate after the car goes through. "Write the address down and I'll call my friend at police headquarters to track down who lives there."

///

Ding, dong.

"John what are you doing here?"

"I came for the rest of my money. You said once the job was done you'll give me the money. So the job is done."

"How, when?"

"This evening, it happened kinda quickly. I wasn't planning on doing it that way, but it worked out."

"What way, worked out, what do you mean?"

"That blonde bitch and her girlfriend made dinner reservations, where I worked and I was their server for the evening. When I got to their table I noticed the brunette immediately, she was HOT! I guess I stared at her too long because the blonde didn't seem to appreciate my appraisal of her beautiful girlfriend. She got really upset and Armando fired me. It seems that no one who works for Armando is allowed to stare at Ms. High and Mighty's girlfriend. If you do you get canned.

"You shouldn't have been staring at her. He did right by firing your ass," he said agitated.

"Look man what's your problem. She was HOT and I was enjoying the sight sitting at the table. Man I could have fucked that all night."

"Stop talking about her like she was a piece of meat. I won't stand for it."

"Whatever man I was just letting you know how fine she was. What's the big deal? It's not like she was your woman," John said glaring at his benefactor. "Oh man… I bet the brunette's the one you're chasing after since you wanted the blonde dead."

"I am not chasing after anyone. Don't concern yourself with the particulars of my request just get it done."

"I told you I did the job. That's why I want my money. I was gonna wait and make a plan but I saw the opportunity and got it done. So where is my money?"

"Is she dead?"

"I shot her twice in the back, in a parking lot in the presence of _her lady_. I wasn't going to hang around to see if she was actually dead," John snidely said.

"You shot her in front of Ash… uh, her girlfriend?"

"Damn straight I did. Listening to the brunette scream her girlfriend's name was sweet," John said gloating.

"Damn it man, did the brunette see you? Will she be able to identify you?"

"No way, she was already in the car and I had blondie pushed up against the car so only our bodies could be seen."

"I need to know if she's dead."

"Well why don't you watch the news, there might be something on TV. She was a Carlin after all."

"Was a Carlin? I thought you said you didn't know if she was dead."

"Well I'm assuming she's dead or near death. I pumped two bullets into her at close range."

"I wish you had handled it differently. I told you I wanted it to look like a random robbery or perhaps a carjacking gone wrong. Why do you think I hired a nonprofessional to do the hit? Now you are a suspect in a shooting."

"No I'm not, there was no one around that could recognize me. I left after Armando fired me. So as far as anyone's concerned, I was nowhere near the place when she got shot," John said.

"Good, you're sure no one saw you?"

"Uh… yeah," he said lying.

John turned the TV on to watch the news. "Now on the local front, Spencer Carlin-Pierce, the daughter of entrepreneur Arthur Carlin and his socialite wife Paula Carlin was shot twice in the back getting into her car after leaving Armando's Italian restaurant tonight. Her condition we are told by the hospital spokesperson is serious. They are not sure if she will survive. Surgery is pending due to her unstable condition. No suspects or the reason for the attack are known as yet."

"See, she's too grave to even have surgery. Now about my money," John said smugly.

"I would like confirmation John before giving you all that money."

"Look Edward I did what you asked. You didn't say how you wanted it done... just done. I didn't know I had to check the hospitals or the morgue to make sure she was dead. That was not in the deal. I need to leave town now and I need money to do it."

"You need money? I gave you five hundred thousand dollars so when you did get the job done you could leave the country right away and I would wire you the rest of your money. What happened to that John?"

"Well I bought myself a car. A very expensive car so now I have no money to leave."

"I figured you would do something stupid like that. Your money is in the briefcase by the door."

"Great… I didn't want to wait for it anyway. I'd like to see it and make sure it's all there if you don't mine. Not that I don't trust you," John said.

"Of course, is it all there?"

"Yes," John said happily.

"Two million dollars as you requested in large bills," Edward stated.

"Excellent it was a pleasure doing business with you sir. I'll take my leave now."

"Goodbye and don't contact me again do you understand?"

"Not a problem, I'm leaving the country anyway. I do not want to be around if Arthur Carlin should find out who killed his dyke daughter," John said.

///

Outside the estate, Glen and Clay were still waiting to see if John was going to come back out. "He's been in there for awhile now," Clay said.

"Yeah what has it been an hour now?"

"Yeah about that," Glen said.

"Look is that him coming out?" Clay asked.

"Yeah what's that he's carrying?" Glen asked.

"It looks like a briefcase," Clay replied. They both looked at each other.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello Carlin speaking."

"Glen it's Tommy, we got that information for you."

"Great, who lives at the address?"

"It took us a minute to get the info. I had to call a friend in the real estate business, but we got it. The property belongs to an Edward Scott. He just recently acquired the property. The real estate agent said he brought it with some money he recently inherited."

"Thanks Tommy, I owe you one," Glen said satisfied with the answers he got.

"So whose place is that Glen?"

"It belongs to Edward Scott."

"Edward Scott," Clay repeated. "Why does that name sound so familiar to me?"

"He's Tony Scott's brother. Remember when Tony introduced him at Ashley's wedding? He kept following her around like a lovesick puppy, drooling and leering at her during the ceremony and reception."

"Oh yeah that was creepy. Shit he was creepy."

"Look Clay he's turning onto the road headed back to the city. This is our chance, the road is dark and deserted enough for us to get him."

"I'm with you bro."

///

Spencer was finally moved to a private room with a private nurse assigned to her. Ashley, Arthur, Paula and Chelsea were in the room with her along with Ashley's parents but Ashley was the only one at Spencer's bedside holding her hand and whispering words of love in her ear.

Christine approached her daughter. "Ashley dear you need to rest."

"No mom, I'm fine."

"Well at least come to the cafeteria with us and get something to eat please."

"I'm fine mom. I'm not leaving until Spencer wakes up. I want to be here when she opens her eyes."

"She's still sedated Ashley," Paula said as she stood next to Christine.

"If you all want to get something to eat than go right ahead. I'm staying here with Spencer."

"Ashley listen to your mother," Raife said.

"Dad don't even start."

"Alright Ashley we're all going down to the cafeteria to eat, your mother will bring something back for you, Arthur said in an authoritative tone. "If you need us just have the nurse come and get us."

"I will Arthur and thank you." Everyone left the room leaving Ashley alone with Spencer. Cradling Spencer's hand against her cheek, she allowed a single teardrop to fall. "Please Spencer I want you to be okay. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes that have me so mesmerized. I love you Spencer with all my heart and soul. Please be alright."

///

"Well I guess I have to admit that my daughter does actually love Spencer. I guess it's not just a phase she's going through," Raife said. "I have never seen so much love in her eyes for Spencer."

"It was always there Raife, you just refused to see it," Christine said.

"I have to agree with Raife," Paula said. "Ashley is really in love with Spencer. I can only wonder how unhealthy it is to be so in love with someone, so consumed."

"It's probably not healthy Paula, nevertheless, that's the situation Spencer and Ashley are in. God forbid if one of them should die because the other one would probably die along with her," Chelsea said shaking her head in agreement with everyone else.

///

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello, Arthur Carlin speaking."

"Hey dad, it's Glen."

"Glen… is the package secured?"

"Yes dad, we're at the warehouse now. How is Spencer?"

"Still unconscious, they've moved her to a private room. Ashley's with her. Are you two headed back?"

"Yes we should be there in an hour."

"Okay I'll see you both then."

"Dad."

"Yes."

"We need to talk once we get there. Clay and I have discovered some interesting news regarding Spencer's shooting."

"Alright Glen I'll be waiting."

"Was that Clay," Chelsea asked.

"No Chelsea it was Glen but they're both on their way back to the hospital."

"Arthur I hope you sent them to find out what happened at Armando's restaurant," Paula said. "The police are so slow and too dumb to fine anyone. The person who shot our daughter will be in another country by the time they figure anything out."

"Paula you are always one step ahead of me," Arthur said.

///

Ashley had dozed off, her head lying on Spencer's bed. She was still cradling Spencer's hand when Spencer started to move. She smiled seeing her hand caught in Ashley's grasp.

She began squeezing Ashley's hand. "Mmm, Spencer," Ashley moaned.

Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand again. Her head sprang up, "Spencer you're awake. Oh my God," she squealed, ringing for the nurse.

"Yes Ms. Davies?"

"Ms. Carlin is awake. Please call the doctor and her parents. They went to the cafeteria."

"Yes Ms. Davies, right away."

The family arrived back at Spencer's bedside. "Spencer!" Paula and Christine cried. "You're awake." Spencer nodded trying to talk.

"Throat dry… water," she whispered.

"No water Ms. Carlin, only ice chips right now," the private duty nurse said.

"Here you are Ms. Davies you can feed them to her but not too many okay?"

Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed feeding ice chips to Spencer when Clay and Glen walked in.

"Hey little sis you're awake. Finally, I'm glad and relieved."

"Yeah you had us all scared there for a minute," Clay said. Spencer and Ashley smiled into each other's eyes.

"Sorry," she said her voice husky.

"Dad can we talk in the hallway?" Glen asked.

"Sure, we'll be right back," Arthur said. Closing the door behind them, Glen began to explain what he and Clay found out.

"Dad that was not a shooting because someone was mad he lost his job. It was a hit by a nonprofessional to make it look random," Glen explained.

"A hit ordered by whom?" Arthur asked.

"Edward Scott."

"Edward Scott… who the hell is… wait, Scott… Tony Scott's brother?"

"Yes," Glen said. "Remember him from Ashley's wedding and how he followed her around like a lovesick puppy."

"Yes Glen I remember. I also remember a more recent incident with Mr. Edward Scott. He was at my office a while ago, visiting Ashley. He bought her some flowers which your sister dumped in the trash. The tension between them was awkward to say the least. I felt he was going to be a person Spencer and Ashley would have to watch."

"But why would he want Spencer dead, he doesn't even know her?" Clay asked.

"I sensed an enormous dislike for Spencer from Edward Scott," Arthur said recalling the incident in his office.

"Well Edward Scott for reasons only known to him paid a waiter… an amateur, two million dollars to kill Spencer. Why would he do that?" Glen questioned.

"Two million dollars, how do you know that, Glen?"

"He had a briefcase when he came out of Scott's home. That briefcase had two million dollars inside."

"Blood money," Clay hissed.

"It's at the warehouse with him. They're keeping each other company," Glen smirked. "He was headed back to the city, probably to pack his things and leave."

"Get Ashley out here Clay," Arthur ordered.

///

"Yes Arthur what is it?"

"Ashley what do you know about Edward Scott?"

"Edward, that's Tony's half brother," she said.

"Half brother?" Glen questioned.

"Yes they have the same mother. If I remember correctly Edward told me his father died when he was very young and he and Tony were very close. They didn't think of themselves as half brothers, they were brothers. I didn't know he had a brother until the wedding," Ashley said. "I had forgotten about him until the reading of Tony's will."

"And last time you saw him was at the office?" Arthur asked.

"Yes that's the day when he had those flowers delivered."

"Did something happen at the reading of the will Ashley?"

'Why are you asking all these questions Arthur? Has it something to do with Spencer getting shot?"

"It might Ashley so please tell me what happened at the reading." By the time Ashley finished telling Arthur the particulars he and his sons were very concerned.

"Arthur what are you going to do?" Ashley asked nervously.

"I'm going to make sure Mr. Scott doesn't have a second chance at my daughter."

"But you can't be sure it was Edward. You're only assuming it was him."

"We will know before the night is over," Arthur said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley don't worry about this. You just need to concern yourself with Spencer and helping her get better."

"Arthur I know what you want to do. You, Clay and Glen cannot do this yourselves. Get someone else to do it. What about Mr. Black?"

"Ashley I want to handle Tony's half brother myself," Glen angrily said.

"Me too Ashley," Clay said. "He's not going to get away with shooting Spencer."

"You can't Arthur… you can't. It is too dangerous for you to do it yourselves."

"Alright Ashley, I'll take your pleading into consideration," Arthur said calmly.

"Dad…" Glen whined. Arthur held up his hand to silence his son. "Ashley calm down. Why don't you go back to Spencer. We'll be right behind you."

"Alright Arthur."

Arthur, Clay and Glen lagged behind. "We're going to spend a little time with Spencer and then we're going to go to the warehouse and take care of some business."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Walking back into Spencer's room, Ashley gave Spencer a huge smile.

"Hey," Spencer said.

"Hey yourself," Ashley said.

Spencer patted the bed for Ashley to sit down. "Where were you? I missed you."

"I was talking with your father. He wanted me to… clarify some things, that's all Spencer."

"Oh… you're lying," Spencer said.

"Yes I am," Ashley said smiling then whispered in Spencer's ear, "I'll tell you when you get a little stronger, okay?"

"Mmhmm, I'm tired anyway."

"Well we're going to leave now so you can rest," Arthur said.

"Ashley you are staying tonight?" Paula asked.

"Yes Paula, all night."

"Well I'll tell the nurse to bring a cot in here for you, is that alright?"

"Yes Paula, thank you."

"Ashley please get some rest," Christine suggested. "Let the private duty nurse do most of the work. Spencer's in good hands."

"Okay mom, goodnight dad. Chelsea, Clay, Glen thank you so much."

"Anytime Ashley," Clay said.

"Chelsea do you mind stopping by the apartment and packing a few clothes and toiletries for me? I'm going to stay here with Spencer while she's in the hospital."

"No problem Ashley, I'll bring them by tomorrow morning."

The nurse entered Spencer's room to check on her patient after everyone had left. "Ms. Davies maintenance is bringing the cot up now."

"Thank you Nurse Brand."

"If you should need anything just press the call button and if I might say Ms. Davies, you look a lot less stressful now then when we talked earlier."

"Yes I feel a lot better now that Spencer has made it through the surgery and not in so much pain. I appreciate you sending my family to the restroom to get me. I was not thinking straight and I also want to thank you for volunteering to be Spencer's private duty nurse."

"You're very welcome Ms. Davies. I figured since I was here when they brought her in and I knew her medical case, what better person to take care of her. I'll be at the nurse's station but I'll also be in every few hours to check Ms. Carlin's vitals."

"Alright and thank you," Ashley said as she watched Spencer sleep.

Ashley's POV

She looks like an angel sleeping, so vulnerable yet so fragile. She has a lot of healing to do, but at least she's alive. I was so afraid I was going to lose her. She is my life, what would I do without her? I don't understand why Edward would do this. He didn't even know Spencer until the day of the reading of Tony's will. What was his motivation? I'm at a lost unless he was upset because Spencer threw his flowers in the trash or that I wouldn't go out with him. Why would he think that I would want to go out with him? Because he was Tony's half brother or maybe he felt I was bound to that asinine clause in Tony's will. I didn't like him when I first met him and I don't like him now, he makes my skin crawl. I just get an uneasy feeling around him.

///

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Ashley spoke, the knock jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Maintenance, we brought the cot you requested. Where would you like it placed?"

"Please sit the cot by the window, thank you."

"Ashley," Spencer whispered after she was awakened by the maintenance man.

"Yes Spencer."

"Please sleep with me. That cot puts you too far away from me. I want to feel your body next to mine."

"Spencer you just had major surgery. I don't know if the nurse will allow me to sleep in the same bed with you. Besides I don't want to hurt you."

"Fuck the nurse, I want you lying next to me. If they don't like it I will get up out of this bed and leave and do the rest of my recuperating at home, in my own bed with you in it."

"Alright Spencer, please calm down." Ashley took off her shoes and clothes, only leaving on her bra and panties. She used the extra blanket to cover herself and Spencer. "Are you alright Spencer?"

"Yes, I am now. I want you to close your eyes and rest, you look exhausted."

"I am a little tired Spencer. It's been a long twenty-four hours."

///

**Elsewhere…**

"The weather for Los Angeles tomorrow will be in the mid seventies with plenty of sunshine, now back to you Don."

"Thanks Mark, we now have an update on the shooting of Spencer Carlin-Pierce. Mrs. Carlin-Pierce who was shot yesterday evening after leaving Armando's Italian restaurant has died from her wounds sustained in the shooting. She was public relations director for Carlin Enterprises. She is survived by her parents and brothers and longtime girlfriend Ashley Davies. It is also noted that Mrs. Carlin-Pierce was recently divorced from her husband of one year Franklin Pierce, conductor of the L.A. symphony orchestra. Funeral arrangements are pending. No motive or suspects has been established as yet. Elsewhere in the news…"

Edward's POV

Well… now that the blonde bitch is out of the picture I can go ahead with my plans to pursue Ashley. I would have started pursuing her the day my brother's will was read but that bitch wasn't letting anyone near my brother's beloved Ashley. Tony promised her to me and I plan on having her and I have the money and the means to get her. Ashley Scott will be mine.

///

"Ugh… where am I? I remember leaving Edward's mansion and driving back towards the city to finish packing. Then this car rammed me. Why am I tied up and what is this place? It looks like a warehouse, but where and whose warehouse."

Suddenly bright lights are turned on blinding the captive man. "Well I see you are awake and I bet you're wondering where you're at," Arthur said.

"Who are you and why am I tied up?" John asked.

"Questions, questions, why so many questions… John?"

"Hey how do you know my name?"

"That's not important John. What is important is that you answer some of my questions and then maybe I'll answer some of yours?"

"Okay but untie me first."

"Hmm… not yet, I want you to answer a few questions and I might untie your legs."

"Who the hell are you? You know kidnapping is against the law," John argued.

"So is shooting someone."

"Shooting? What are you talking about?"

"Aw, come on John, I'm talking about the woman you shot twice in the back while she was getting into her car. Remember the pretty blonde woman who was with the pretty brunette?' John's eyes widen.

"Yes I see you remember now. Tsk, tsk, such a cowardly way to shoot someone John… in the back. Let's talk about why you did that."

"Look whoever you are I have money… two million dollars. You can have it, just let me go."

Throwing the briefcase on the floor in front of John, "you mean this briefcase?"

"Yeah, yeah take it. Take all of it just let me go. I'll get lost, you'll never hear from me again."

"That sounds like a good deal but first you have to answer some questions. I can't let you go without getting the answers to my questions first."

'Okay I'll answer anything but can you turn off those fucking lights, they're fucking blinding me.

"Isn't that the point of bright lights… John? First question, who hired you to gun down Spencer Carlin?"

… Silence.

"John… John I thought we had a deal here, you answer my questions and I let you go."

"Yeah, yeah that's right but I can't answer that question," John said.

"Why can't you answer?"

"Cause telling you will get me killed."

"Well I guess you're confronted with a serious dilemma tonight. Be killed by the person who hired you or be killed by me." The lights go off and Arthur Carlin stands in front of John. Glen and Clay stand right behind him. "Do you recognize who I am John?"

"Oh my God, you're Arthur Carlin."

"Yes and that was my daughter you gunned down so viciously yesterday. Now if you don't want the same thing to happen to you I suggest you start talking…NOW!"

"Okay, okay just please don't kill me. I'm sorry about your daughter but he paid me two million dollars to do it. I couldn't turn that down. Come on… two million dollars," John said now frighten for his life.

"Who paid you?"

"Edward… Edward Scott," John said.

"Why?"

"He wanted your daughter out of the way so he could pursue his brother's wife. He rambled something about his brother promising him his wife if something should happen to him. Can you believe that? The man is crazy. He actually thinks that his brother's wife belongs to him, like a piece of property or something. I didn't know the brunette who was with your daughter was the woman he was talking about until I collected the money."

"What has not knowing that the brunette was the woman Edward Scott was interested in have to do with you shooting my daughter?"

"Well nothing , it was just his reaction when I told what had gotten me fired at the restaurant that evening."

"So what did you tell him and what was his reaction," Arthur asked.

"I kinda told him… um, I could fuck the brunette all night because she was hot." Glen and Clay started mumbling explicits behind Arthur.

"Quiet boys… and what was Edward's reaction to that comment?"

"He told me to stop talking about her like she was a piece of meat and I should have gotten fired. He got really annoyed and agitated. That's when I realized it was the brunette he was interested in."

"Is that all John?"

"Yes I'm so sorry Mr. Carlin. So, so sorry."

"Yes me too." Arthur walked over to where Glen and Clay were standing. "Glen where is his car?"

"We put his car inside Warehouse B."

"Hey I thought you were going to untie me and let me go after I answered your questions," John yelled at Arthur.

"I'm making arrangements to get you home so you can leave town John," Arthur told him, then turned back to his sons to give them instruction on getting rid of their captive. "Alright, get Frick and Frack over here to clean up both warehouses. Make sure they go to his place and pack his belongings."

"Aw! Dad, me and Clay wanted to take care of that piece of shit ourselves. Did you hear what he said about Ashley?" Glen whined.

"Yes and I know you and Clay would like to take care of John yourselves but we have more important matters to deal with by the name of Edward Scott. I don't want you or Clay getting your hands dirty dealing with John's disappearance, he's not the problem. Spencer and Ashley are in danger. Edward Scott has a dangerous obsession for Ashley. So dangerous he's willing to kill to have her. Now go take care of what I said and I'll see you both in my office in the morning. Tell them to hide him well. I don't want any parts to come back and bite us in the ass later and have his car crushed."

"Okay dad," they both said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been busy and I'm trying to get the sequel to 'Open Your Heart' together. As always thank you for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. Flashbacks are in italics.**

Nurse Brand had been in Spencer's room several times during the night to check Spencer's vitals. "It seems Ms. Carlin is a very sound sleeper," the nurse quietly said to Ashley, who was up for the umpteenth time checking on her lover as she slept. "She hasn't stirred once the three times I've been in here to check on her."

"It's unusual for her to sleep so deeply, she's normally a very light sleeper," Ashley said. "But considering the circumstances I guess she would go into a deep sleep."

"Yes she's been through a lot, but most patients still wake up when we come in to do their vitals. They say they can't get any rest because we keep disturbing them. Well she needs the rest so her body can heal." Nurse Brand looked at the unused cot, "so Ms. Davies I see you decided not to use the cot that was set up for you?"

Ashley smiled at the nurse's question. "Spencer wanted me to lay down with her. I told her I didn't think it was a good idea because of the surgery and I didn't want to inadvertently hurt her but she had gotten very agitated, so here I lay. Is everything ok?"

"Yes her vitals are good, so far. I'll check on her again in a few hours. Oh and Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin really should be alone in her bed but I don't see any harm being done. Just don't let Dr. Whitfield find you in bed with her when he does his morning rounds, okay."

"Okay and thank you," Ashley said as she settled back down next to her lover's sleeping form.

Nurse Brand did an early morning check on Spencer taking note that Ashley was now sleeping soundly. It was four in the morning and she needed to wake Spencer to ask her how she was feeling. "Sorry to disturb you Ms. Carlin but I need to know how you're feeling, how's the pain?"

"It's tolerable, I'm having a little more pain now than I did earlier," Spencer replied.

"Mmhmm, that's probably because it's time for your pain medication. I'll get it for you. I see your girlfriend isn't using the cot," Nurse Brand said thinking she should have the same conversation with Spencer that she had with Ashley several hours earlier.

Spencer smiled, "I asked her to lay with me. She's my... security blanket. I don't sleep well when she's not lying next to me and I didn't want her on that hard cot when she could lay in the bed with me. I know she was awake most of the night watching me as I slept. I'm glad to see she's finally sleeping."

"Well you're absolutely right, you know your girlfriend well. She was awake most of the night watching you but as I told her earlier when you were sleeping, it's against hospital policy for her to be in same bed with you. I've noticed she does seem to have a calming effect on you so I didn't push the issue. Most patients in your condition need a heavy dose of pain medication and or sedative to help them sleep and they still have a very restless night, but you're not having that problem. So we'll just leave the situation as is and see how it goes during your stay. I won't tell if you don't," Nurse Brand said winking. "Don't let her oversleep. We don't want Dr. Whitfield to find her in bed with you when he makes his rounds, which is usually around eight in the morning."

"I won't and thank you."

////

Ashley's movements woke Spencer up. "Good morning my angel, I didn't mean to wake you up," Ashley said.

"Mmm, good morning to you too my love. Did you sleep well?" Spencer asked.

"Yes but not as well as you my sweet, every two minutes I kept checking to make sure you were okay," Ashley said.

"I figured as much, you look absolutely gorgeous to me but I can still see the tiredness in your beautiful brown eyes. You need some proper rest Ashley. I don't want you getting sick."

"Good morning Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies and how are we today?" Nurse Brand asked, shyly looking at both women.

"Good," Spencer said grimacing from the pain as she moved.

"Dr. Whitfield is running a little late with his rounds but he should be here shortly. It's time for your pain medication Ms. Carlin. I'll go get it and then I'll take your vitals when I come back. Ms. Davies there is a man outside who says he needs to talk to you."

Ashley gave Spencer a questioning look shrugging her shoulders, "alright Nurse Brand. I'll be right back Spencer." She walked out of the room and was approached by Bruno. "Bruno what are you doing here?"

"Good morning Ms. Davies, Mr. Carlin has assigned me to be your bodyguard for awhile."

"Bodyguard? Why do I need a bodyguard Bruno?"

"He knows why Ms. Carlin was attacked and neither one of you are safe right now. Dave is over there in the chair by the nurse's station," he said pointing to him. Dave waves to Ashley. "He's assigned to watch Ms. Carlin. I just wanted to let you know we were here and neither you nor Ms. Carlin are to go anywhere alone. Well Dave is going to watch who goes in and out of Ms. Carlin's room. We understand she can't go anywhere just yet."

"Fine Bruno, I understand. Mr. Carlin alerted me to some of his suspicions last night. I'll talk to him later. I'm going back in to be with Ms. Carlin."

"Sure thing Ms. Davies, we'll be right out here if you need anything." She nodded her head and walked back into Spencer's room.

"What's going on Ashley?"

"Your father sent Bruno and Dave to watch over us while we're here."

"Bruno and Dave? That only means one thing, are we in danger?"

"Yes it seems so Spencer. Arthur thinks that Edward Scott may have had something to do with you getting shot."

"Edward Scott, Tony's half brother?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes and Arthur is going to release a statement, if he hasn't already that you… died from your wounds and I have gone into seclusion. He feels that should give him enough time to figure everything out and what to do about Edward."

"My father's positive it was Edward?"

"Pretty much, but with Dave and Bruno's presence here in the hospital today, he must be one hundred percent sure."

Spencer closed her eyes to digest the information Ashley had just told her. "Spencer are you alright, should I get the nurse?" She asked worried.

"No… no nurse, I'm fine. I'm just a little sad."

"Sad, why Spencer?"

Moving her head slightly to gaze into Ashley's eyes, "all I want to do is love you, to live our lives happily and quietly together without a lot of drama and everytime we turn around there is some obstacle in our way."

Ashley sat on the edge of the bed raising her hand to caress Spencer's face. "That's what we call life Spencer. Sure ours is a little extreme but it's life nevertheless."

"Maybe we should find a deserted island then we can live our lives as quietly and as blissfully happy as we can. No people means no drama," Spencer said smiling at Ashley.

"I don't think that will work Spencer. Drama just seems to always follow us where ever we go."

"Ashley, I love you," Spencer said as Ashley continued to caress her cheek.

"I love you too Spencer," Ashley whispered as she leaned down to press a soft kiss on Spencer's lips. Spencer wanted more. Stroking Ashley's lower lip with her tongue, she wanted entrance into Ashley's partially opened mouth, which she hesitantly gave to her, eliciting a moan from them both.

"Ahem! Excuse me," Dr. Whitfield said as he walked in clearing his throat to get the ladies attention.

"Dr. Whitfield, good morning," Ashley said.

"How are you Ms. Davies?" "I'm good."

"And how is our patient today?" The doctor asked looking at Spencer. Spencer smiled.

"Okay I guess," she replied.

"How's the pain?"

"It comes and goes."

"Oh, explain please."

"It's fine when I take the pain medication but when I still have a couple of hours to go before the next dose it hurts like hell almost burning," Spencer explained.

"Hmm, let's take a look at your wound and see how it's doing, shall we. Mmhmm, there's a little redness and also a little swelling. I'm going to order another antibiotic for that and we'll keep an eye on it. Your vitals look good, slight temp but nothing serious. We'll keep an eye on that too. Nurse Brand you can redress the wound now."

"Yes doctor."

"Dr. Whitfield, when can I get out of here?" Spencer asked.

"Get out? You just had major surgery Ms. Carlin. You'll be in here at least two weeks, maybe three depending on how well you heal and no problems arises. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Good day Ms. Carlin… Ms. Davies."

////

At the nurse's station Dr. Whitfield was writing his notes in Spencer's chart when Nurse Brand approached him. "Nurse Brand I want you to pay close attention to Ms. Carlin's wound I don't like the swelling that has developed. And I want to know how much pain she's having throughout the day."

"Yes doctor are you ordering an additional antibiotic?"

"Yes, a topical cream to be applied every four hours and an antibiotic IV push, start administering it immediately once you get it and call me if you notice any changes out of the norm. I don't want an infection to develop."

"Yes doctor."

////

The next night Spencer spiked a fever of 104 degrees, leaving her feverish and delirious. Nurse Brand was in and out of Spencer's room trying to get her temperature down. Ashley also helped with keeping Spencer's body cooled down with cold compresses. "Nurse Brand what's happening to Spencer? She was fine this afternoon except for being in a little more pain than she was a few days ago."

"I'm not quite sure. Did Ms. Carlin complain to you about any unusual pain or not feeling well today or perhaps yesterday?"

Ashley thought back to yesterday afternoon when Spencer was allowed to sit up in bed for the first time since her surgery.

"_Ugh… mmm, Ashley that pain medication doesn't seem to be working very well today."_

"_What's the matter Spencer?"_

"_I don't know, I just don't feel very well today and it's so hot in here."_

"_Let me get the nurse. Maybe she can give you a stronger pain medication and check your temperature," I said heading towards the door to get the nurse._

"_No Ashley, no more drugs. I'm just going to wait it out. The pain should ease in a little while."_

"_Spencer I think we should let her know what's going on with you."_

"_Ashley please, I beg you, don't tell the nurse yet. If they find something wrong that means I'll have to stay in this damn hospital even longer… Please."_

"_Alright Spencer but if it gets worse I'm telling the nurse."_

"Yes, she did have more pain and she complained that the room was too hot. I wanted to inform you about it but Spencer begged me not too. Damnit!" Ashley exclaimed berating herself for not telling the nurse.

"I'm sure you thought everything was okay. If her pain had increased she never complained to me about it, and her fever must have spiked immediately after I last took it. Anyway Dr. Whitfield is on his way here to see Ms. Carlin but between you and me, it looks like an infection has developed. That's why she has the high temp."

"Is it serious, should I call her parents?" Ashley asked worried.

"Why don't you wait for Dr. Whitfield to exam her first before alarming the rest of her family."

"Ashley… Ashley… Don't hurt her, get away from her before I… umm, Ashley don't leave me, I'm sorry," Spencer groaned, her head thrashing back and forth, her skin hot and flushed. "Mmm… Aghhh!… Ashleeey."

"Spencer I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you," Ashley said as she continued to place cool towels on Spencer's head and body.

"Aghhh! Ashley help me, it hurts so bad. Make the pain go away," Spencer yelled.

Ashley looked at Nurse Brand, "just continue to cool her down and comfort her. We've given her as much pain medication as we can right now."

"Spencer it's going to be alright," Ashley said as she grasped her lover's hand. Dr. Whitfield finally arrived walking in with Nurse Brand taking a stance behind him.

"How is she Nurse Brand?" The doctor asked.

"Not good doctor. She's been screaming about the pain and her temperature is still elevated and rising. I have her chart."

"What wrong with her?" Ashley asked anxiously.

"The wound is infected. According to the culture we took, the antibiotic I originally had her on was resistant to a certain organism. I've ordered a changed of medication which we're going to administer now. We should see a difference in twenty-four hours. I want you to continue with the cool compresses…"

Dr. Whitfield stopped talking when Spencer's body started to convulse. "Nurse help me she's having a seizure. Get the mouthpiece. I don't want her biting her tongue off. Ms. Davies help me hold her down while the nurse gets the mouthpiece."

"Spencer, Spencer it's going to be alright," Ashley cried as she held down Spencer's body as it shook and convulsed uncontrollably.

'We've got to get the fever down quickly. Get me a thousand liters of IV fluid and hang an antibiotic IV piggyback for twenty-four hours," the doctor ordered.

**Two hours later….**

"Her temp is down to 100 degrees doctor," Nurse Brand said, "and she's resting more comfortably now."

"Ashley," Spencer whispered. "Ashley where are you?"

"I'm right here Spencer, shh, you need to rest now. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

"Okay," she replied softly, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"She should be alright now Ms. Davies," Dr. Whitfield said standing on the other side of Spencer's bed. "I'm going to have some blood drawn and a culture taken to make sure this medication is working. Nurse Brand I'll be in the doctor's lounge for the rest of the night. If anything changes page me immediately."

"Yes doctor."

////

Spencer was doing exceptionally well despite what happened a week ago. She was healing faster than the doctor expected. Ashley never left Spencer's bedside, she was with her everyday and night.

"Well Ms. Carlin you're a fast healer. Once we got the right antibiotic in your system you've been healing quite rapidly. I can't really remember in all my years of practicing having seen a patient heal so quickly."

Spencer smiled and looked at Ashley while caressing her hand. "That's because I have an angel taking care of me." Ashley's blush made Dr. Whitfield smile.

"Well I see no reason to keep you here. If everything checks out okay you can go home next week."

"Really! Dr. Whitfield that would be great, I can't wait."

"Of course you'll have to follow up with me in a couple of days after you're released from the hospital. No strenuous exercises," he stressed looking at Spencer than Ashley.

"Yes we understand doctor," Ashley said blushing again.

"Okay ladies I'll see you both tomorrow."

////

Edward sat in his enormous study with newspapers several days old scattered all over the floor and on top his large mahogany desk, frantically looking for anything that pertained to Spencer's death.

Something doesn't seem right. It's been a week since she was shot and no word of a funeral or memorial service. Maybe she's not as dead as the news reported. Maybe she did make it through the surgery and they're keeping her hidden so another attempt on her life is not made. I paid that idiot a lot of money sooner than I wanted to but I had to get rid of his ass quickly. I didn't want him around when the police started their investigation into the shooting. If it wasn't for messing up my house I would have killed him on the spot for fucking up what I suggested he do when the time was right to get rid of Ms. Spencer Carlin. A botched robbery or carjacking, why was that so difficult to do.

I think I'll make a few phone calls to see what I can find out. If Spencer is still alive, I'll just have to take care of her myself and I need to do it while she's recuperating. She'll still be weak and vulnerable. That will be an excellent time to get rid of her and start showing my Ashley what love is really about.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Ashley I will be so glad to get out of this place. I hate it. I hate this bed, I hate the food and I even hate the way this place smells," Spencer complained.

"It's a hospital Spencer," Ashley said trying to pacify her lover.

"Yeah and it smells like one. Do all hospitals have to smell so… antiseptic?"

"You must be feeling better my sweet because you've been complaining a lot lately," Ashley said smiling. 'I'll be glad too, because then I can wrap my arms around you properly."

Knock, knock.

"Hey sweetheart," Arthur said looking at his daughter. "Ashley."

"Hello Arthur."

"Dad! How are you?" Spencer said happily.

"Me? I'm fine the question is how _are you_?"

"I'm great and so ready to get out of this place."

"I figured as much, I talked to Dr. Whitfield, he said he was amazed at how fast you were healing. I'm sure it has a lot to do with Ashley being here with you," Arthur said, looking over at her as she blushed. "You're getting better and I'm falling apart. Ashley I need you back at the office soon, I have made a wreck of it."

Ashley laughed, "as soon as Spencer is released Arthur I'll be back at my desk and straighten out everything."

"Where's mom?" Spencer asked.

Sighing… "She is talking to the hospital auxiliary board about doing a fundraiser for gunshot victims. Your mother will get on the bandwagon for anything. Oh God, I fear another dinner party being thrust upon us very soon."

"Well her intentions are well meaning," Ashley said giggling, knowing Arthur enjoyed the parties Paula gave as much as she did. "I'll even volunteer to help her with that one."

////

Edward was leaving the Treasury building when he ran into a short brunette with long hair getting on the elevator. "Oh, excuse me I didn't see you," he said holding her by her shoulders staring at her. "Don't I know you?"

Kyla looked, "no I don't think… yes, Edward, Edward Scott right?"

"Yes and you're Kyla Woods, Ashley Scott's little sister."

"Yes well I was never her little sister. She's just a year older than me."

"My apologies, longtime no see," Edward said.

"Yes the last time I saw you was at Ashley's wedding to your brother. I heard what happened and you have my deepest sympathies."

"Thank you Kyla. It was a shock to say the least. I still can't believe he's gone, dead. He was so young. He had so much to look forward to. His practice was thriving and he had a beautiful wife."

"Yeah, well I don't think it matters how young you are, death knows no age. We can be here today and pfft… gone tomorrow. Had you talked to him before the accident?"

"Yes fortunately we did talk on the phone the day before it happened, it was a short conversation though. He seemed a little preoccupied and frustrated when we talked. So when I arrived in town, I talked to Franklin, Tony's friend, who explained a lot of things going on in Tony's life that he did not tell me."

"Franklin? The name doesn't ring a bell."

"He's Spencer's estranged husband, I assumed you knew him?"

"No, I knew she was married but that's all. Well," she said shrugging her shoulders, "if I can do anything to make your stay here in L.A. easier just let me know. Here let me give you my phone number."

"That's very kind of you Kyla. Say, I was going to get some lunch. If you're not busy right now would you like to join me? I really hate to eat alone."

"Well," she said looking at her watch.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

"No I was just going to work. My office is in this building and I hadn't planned on taking a lunch but you know what, I think I'll take one after all."

"Great I know an excellent restaurant not too far from here."

////

"Glen, Clay what's going on with Edward Scott?"

"We're still having him followed, per your orders."

"Good, at a safe distance I hope."

"Yes sir, we have a tap on his landline phone but he doesn't use it very much," Clay said.

"Monitor his movements for a few more days. I'm sure he's going to do something soon."

"Why do you say that dad," Glen asked.

"I'm sure Mr. Scott is wondering why we haven't had a memorial service or funeral for your sister. He's going to want to know why."

Ring… ring!

"Excuse me," Glen said. "Hello Glen speaking. Hey Bob what's going on? Where is he and with who? Okay thanks, just keep monitoring at a safe distant. Bye. Edward is at Armando's having lunch with Ashley's sister Kyla," Glen informed his father becoming agitated with the simple mention of Kyla's name.

"Hmm, I wonder was that planned or just a coincidence," Arthur said. "Glen get someone on Kyla. That's how he's going to get his information."

"How can you be so sure he's going to use Kyla?" Clay asked.

"What better person to get inside information on our family and on Ashley. Before the end of the day she'll be at her father's house pumping him for information."

////

"Good afternoon," the hostess said.

"Yes, I'd like a table for two."

"Certainly sir, please follow me," she said guiding them toward a table. "Your server will be with you shortly."

"So Kyla what are you doing here in L.A.? If I remember correctly you were living in Baltimore."

"You remember well Edward. My job transferred me here. And what are you doing here in L.A.? I thought you were living in Australia?"

"So your memory of me is just as vivid as mine is of you Kyla."

"Yes it would seem so."

"Hi my name is Jackie, I'll be your server. Hey, well hello… longtime no see," she said seductively looking at Edward.

Edward looked at Jackie perplexed. "Excuse me do we know each other."

"Uh, yeah we do," Jackie said looking at Kyla than back to him. "You remember that night don't you?" She said speaking just above a whisper, still eyeing Edward seductively and touching his arm in a familiar way while leaning on the table, inadvertently dropping her tray and order pad onto the floor. Picking the items up, she inconspicuously placed a listening device underneath the table.

"My dear woman you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Oh? I guess you must have a twin then. Well my mistake, sorry."

"Yes your mistake. Now can we order or do I need to request another server," Edward said indignant.

"Of course not, I'm sorry what would you like?"

"Just bring us two dry apple vodka martinis' right now. We'll order later," Edward said staring into Kyla's eyes.

"Fine, I'll be back with your drinks," Jackie said amused, pretending to walk away in a huff.

"Well she seems adamant that she knows you. You know Edward a woman rarely forgets who she spent the night with. Unless she was totally wasted and just doesn't care."

"I've only been to this restaurant once and that was a year ago. I don't remember her and I'm sure she would not remember me after a whole year," Edward said defending himself.

"It's no biggy Edward if you know her. It's not like we're dating, it's just lunch, right? "She's was probably overwhelmed by your devastatingly good looks," Kyla said as she looked hard at Edward's features. Edward looked more handsome now than he did at Ashley's wedding a year ago. I can't blame the waitress for being captivated by him. He looks like a male model for GQ magazine. Muscular build with thick jet black wavy hair, sparkling grey eyes, straight broad nose, neatly trimmed eyebrows and a deep cleft in his chin. He's also tall and very tanned. He has to be at least six foot three. If it wasn't for being so enthralled with Spencer I would consider him potential dating material but Spencer has my heart right now.

"Right… so you said your job moved you here from Baltimore," Edward spoke breaking Kyla out of her thoughts.

"Yes… umm, I work for the U.S. Treasury department. My department gathers evidence against big companies that try to hide their money from the government," she said smiling. "And how long have you been in L.A. Edward?"

"I've been here for a few weeks now. I would have been here longer but I wasn't notified of Tony's death until after he was buried. So I didn't make it for that."

"Why is that Edward?"

"The explanation was that no one knew or remembered that Tony had a brother, otherwise they would have contacted me. I'm only here now because of my brother's will and to collect a certain something that belongs to me."

"To collect a certain something, hmm, that sounds a little vague Edward. Was your brother holding something that belonged to you?"

"Yes in a way, we shared everything. Now with his passing I'm assuming responsibility of everything that belonged to him... _everything_."

"You talk like that's a big deal Edward. Did he leave a dog or horse or something that needs to be taken care of?"

"Umm, something like that. He did leave me something that I do have to take care of."

"Yes well I'm sure he felt you were entitled to it, eventhough he had a wife, whom you would have thought he would have left everything to. So are you engaged or married?" She asked quickly changing the subject. "A handsome man such as yourself cannot be wanting for female attention."

"No not married yet, but I'm working on it."

'Really! You have some woman's heart already, perhaps our server Jackie," Kyla said smirking.

"Hell no! I mean no, the woman I'm after is quite beautiful and refine."

"Oh, I see," she said. "The woman you're after. You make it sound like she doesn't know you're after her."

"Well I haven't told her I of my intentions and I think she's seeing someone."

"Haha, I've been there Edward and it's not nice. Maybe you should just drop it."

"No! He snapped, I mean I don't think she's in love with the person she's with. Besides that person has no right to her."

Kyla gave him a questioning look, "umm, so you're going to sweep her off her feet, is that it?"

"Something like that."

"Are you two ready to order," Jackie asked avoiding Edward's eyes.

"Yes, we'll both have the steak medium rare with garden vegetables and twice baked potatoes, sour cream and butter on the side and another round of apple martinis'." Jackie took their order and walked away.

"Is that okay for you Kyla?"

"Well I guess it'll have to be since you didn't ask me what I wanted to begin with."

"Sorry I guess I'm just used to ordering for my ladies."

"Edward I'm not your lady okay?"

"Forgive me! Anyway how is your sister Ashley?"

"She's fine."

"Fine… what's that's supposed to mean Kyla?"

"It means Ashley is fine. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well I thought she would be devastated with the lost of her friend."

"Lost of her friend, I don't understand Edward. What friend did she lose?"

"Spencer Carlin, remember she got shot and died from her wounds. You know I met her at my brother's will reading. She was quite beautiful, almost as beautiful as Ashley. She came with Ashley to the lawyer's office, I assume to keep her company at the reading."

"Spencer was with Ashley at the reading of your brother's will?" Kyla asked bewildered.

"Yes along with her husband Franklin. It must be nice to have a friend to hold your hand and support you emotionally for something of that nature. Don't you think Kyla?"

"A friend? Edward they are not just friends, they're in a relationship, they are lovers. Your sister-in-law left your brother for her and Spencer left her husband," Kyla said angrily. "And from what my father told me the other day Spencer is doing fine. She should be released from the hospital in a few days."

"Released, the news said she died."

"They lied, the Carlin's wanted people to think she was dead, so she would be safe while she recovered from her wounds since the police hadn't caught the culprit yet."

Edward frowned, "oh I see… how clever of them," he said through clenched teeth. Shit, he thought. "Kyla you seem a little angry, is something wrong between you and Spencer?" Kyla was about to answer when Jackie approached them with their plates.

"Okay I have your plates, they're hot so be careful and enjoy your meal," Jackie said and returned to the kitchen. Edward and Kyla ate in silence with an occasional glance between one another. After they finished eating and their plates were removed Edward started to question Kyla again.

"So when does Spencer get out of the hospital?"

"I'm not sure of the exact day. I haven't talked to my father in a couple of days."

"Your father, why are you talking to your father and not Ashley?"

"It's a long story Edward."

"I have plenty of time to listen if you want to talk," he smiled displaying a set of perfect white teeth and dimples.

"Well maybe some other time, I do have to get back to work."

"Well why don't we have dinner tomorrow night at my place. I'll cook, you bring the wine and we can talk all night or just listen to some music." Seeing Kyla hesitate, "I don't have any friends here and I enjoyed your company today."

"Thank you Edward, I enjoyed your company as well and I would love to have dinner at your place tomorrow night."

Edward motioned for the check, paid and left out with Kyla. After watching them drive off a man who was sitting near them, stopped to talk to Jackie at the table Kyla and Edward had just vacated. While speaking to her the man reached under the table to retrieve the listening device that Jackie had placed there.

"Thank you so much Miss Jackie for your help. Mr. Carlin will be sending you an appreciation gift tomorrow. Your performance today was exceptional. Have you ever thought about becoming an actress?"

"No," she said blushing.

"Well you were great. If you should ever change your mind, I have a few connections in the film industry. Here's my card, call me and thanks again." The same man walked up to Armando to speak to him as well. "Mr. Carlin gives his thanks Armando."

"Tell Mr. Carlin it was my pleasure, Mr. Taylor anything for the Carlin Family." He nods then leaves.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**A/N: Again I want to thank everyone whose still reading my story and a special, special thanks to the ones who always review. I really love your comments. So here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

Glen and Clay were in their father's office at Carlin Enterprises having a deep discussion about Spencer and Ashley. "Mr. Taylor gave me his report on Edward and Kyla encounter as fast as he could. He listened to their entire conversation while recording it and suggests we listen to it right away."

"Alright Glen turn it on, let's hear what they talked about." Arthur, Clay and Glen listened intently.

After the tape finished, Arthur got up out of his chair somberly looking out of the large windows in his office that overlooked the city. Glen and Clay looked at each other before Glen decided to break the silence.

"Dad what are we going to do about Edward? Was it just me or did anyone else catch the menacing undertone of some of Edward's conversation with Kyla. As long as he's around, Spencer and Ashley are not safe."

"I caught it Glen. He talks like he's come to collect Ashley like she was a piece of property and he has an inside source to give him a heads up on her activities… her sister Kyla," Clay replied.

"Yes, that's the same conclusion I've come to also. I can talk to Christine and ask her not to pass on any information but Raife doesn't do anything anybody asks him to do. I'll have a talk with Spencer and Ashley so they will know what's going on and tell Ashley not to feed her parents any information regarding their activities."

"Why don't we just get rid of him the same way we did the guy who pulled the trigger."

Arthur turned around to face his two sons. "I've read Edward Scott's business profile and his disappearance would cause talk. He's quite a busy and important businessman. He owns several multimillion dollar companies in Australia and England. I wonder how long he plans on staying away from his companies."

"What does he do dad?" Clay asked.

"He designs strategic defense computer programs for the government, here and abroad. His designs have made him a multimillionaire. He has contracts with the U.S and British government, army based hospitals and contracts with two of the largest computer companies in the world. One of my source's in Washington told me he visits the Pentagon regularly."

"Okay so we can't make him disappear, what are we going to do? Spencer and Ashley are in danger," Glen said angrily.

"And if something happens to Ashley, Spencer might as well be dead," Clay said.

"Yes, yes I know this. Spencer gets out of the hospital tomorrow, have the limo ready. I'll take them home and both of you can come by later that evening and we'll have a family meeting along with Ashley's parents."

"And do what dad, trade family recipes."

"GLEN! That's enough! Spencer and Ashley will be okay. We just need to remain focused. Continue to have Kyla and Edward monitored."

"Until when?" Glen snapped.

"Until I tell you to stop! Now go, this meeting is over." Arthur sat down drumming his fingers on his desk. Finally picking up the phone, he dialed Christine and Raife's home.

"Hello," Christine sang.

"Hello Christine, it's Arthur."

"Arthur is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes everything is fine. Spencer is getting out of the hospital tomorrow and I want you and Raife to come over to their place later that evening.

"Alright, but why?"

"I know who shot Spencer and why."

"How do you know that Arthur, the police don't have a clue?"

"Christine I know, just be there and do not tell Kyla or bring her with you."

"What do you mean don't tell Kyla?"

"I will explain everything tomorrow evening. Please Christine you must stress to Raife that he not tell Kyla what is going on with Spencer and Ashley. It could very well mean their lives."

"Arthur aren't you over-exaggerating? Raife is not going to understand. He trusts Kyla, she's his daughter."

"Christine, Spencer almost died. Is that over-exaggerating? And as far as Raife understanding I was hoping you could do something about him until tomorrow when I explain the serious situation our daughters are in."

"Alright Arthur I'll see what I can do to pacify Raife until tomorrow."

"Thanks Christine, I'll see you both tomorrow."

////

Raife came home a couple hours later. "Christine where is my drink."

"Right here Raife," she said handing it to him. "Thanks."

"Raife, Spencer is being released from the hospital tomorrow and Arthur wants us to go over to their place tomorrow evening."

"What… for God's sake why? She's not going to want company after just getting out of the hospital."

"Arthur wants to discuss our daughters safety."

"What… safety. What are you babbling about?"

"He said he knows who shot Spencer and he wants us to be at their loft so he can tell us who and why."

"Good grief, what the fuck. Fine Chris," he said perturbed.

"That's not all Raife."

"Shit Christine what the hell else could there be."

"Uh, you can't tell Kyla anything."

"WHAT!? What do you mean I can't tell Kyla. If Kyla asks about her sister I'm going to tell her."

"Raife, Arthur said Ashley and Spencer's lives depend on us keeping quiet until our meeting with them tomorrow."

"That damn Arthur, always the dramatic. What is it he's trying to say, that Kyla had something to do with Spencer getting shot? Is that why he doesn't want us to tell her anything? We don't need his permission to tell my daughter anything Christine," Raife growled as he gulped down his drink. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Raife please for once will you do something to help your daughter? He said her life and her safety demanded that we not tell Kyla anything or bring her with us to the meeting."

"Damnit Christine! Fine whatever. But I'm going to let him know exactly how I feel about his crazy assumptions."

Ding, dong…

"Now who could that be at the door, Raife are you expecting anyone?" Christine asked as she walked towards the door.

"No Christine and I'm too tired to entertain company so if it's not my daughters send them away."

"Hello Christine."

"Kyla, uh… what brings you by here?"

Laughing, "what do you mean what brings me here. I came to visit with you and dad and find out what's happening with Ashley and Spencer."

"Whose at the damn door Chris? Kyla! It's good to see you, come on in," Raife said hugging his daughter. "Would you like something to eat or drink Ky?"

"No dad, I'm fine. So how are you both doing?"

"We're doing good, no complaints," Raife said.

"And Ashley?"

"She's fine," Christine said a little too quickly, Kyla raised her eyebrow.

"Umm, you know I would like a bottle of water."

"Okay Christine can you go get it please."

"Uh, sure I'll be right back." Kyla watched Christine leave the room.

"So dad what's going on with Ashley, I know Christine doesn't want you to tell me anything."

"Nothing has changed since we last talked Kyla."

"Oh, well how much longer will Spencer be in the hospital?"

"Uh… uh… oh hell, she's going home tomorrow and she's fine. Good as new. Chris and I will be seeing them tomorrow evening." As Christine was walking back to the room with Kyla's water, she overheard Raife tell Kyla what she pleaded with Raife not to tell.

"So Kyla, here's your water."

"You know Christine, I'm not very thirsty now. I have to go anyway," she said getting up from her seat, "I forgot I have a meeting I've got to be at in twenty minutes."

"But you just got here," Raife whined.

"I know dad but I really have to go."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later."

"Kyla why did you come over here when you knew you had a meeting to be at." Christine questioned.

"She said she forgot Christine. Leave her alone."

As the door closed Christine gave her husband an exasperated look of disappointment. "Oh Raife."

"What! She's my daughter, we are a family. If I can't trust my daughter, who is a part of this family, then who can I trust?"

////

Ring, ring…

"Hello."

"Hello Edward, it's Kyla."

"Hello Kyla, what a pleasant surprise. Is everything alright, you're calling kinda late?"

"Oh I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh that's very kind of you to say."

"So did I catch you in bed or something?"

"Actually I was just getting ready for bed. I've had a busy day. Communicating with my managers or should I say arguing with my managers about insignificant issues over the phone and the internet can be quite tiresome. I'm going to have to go home soon, before things start to fall apart. Did you want to talk about something specific? You're not changing your mind about dinner tomorrow night are you?"

"Umm, in a way yes. Can I call you later tomorrow about dinner? Something has suddenly come up."

"Oh, something concerning your sister and her… girlfriend?" Edward choked out.

"You're very perceptive Edward. It's Spencer, she's getting out of the hospital tomorrow and I'm going to try and go with my dad to see her and Ashley tomorrow evening at their loft. They're going to have this big family meeting and I think I should be there for it."

"Oh okay, well I'll give you a rain check then, how about that?"

"Great Edward I'll be calling you and thank you for understanding. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kyla," Edward said.

_Well, well, well Spencer is getting out tomorrow. How unfortunate indeed, when I get finished with her, she's going to wish she had died the first time. Then Ashley will be mine, _Edward thought to himself.

////

Ring, ring…

"Hello Arthur Carlin speaking."

"Dad it's Glen, Edward knows Spencer is getting out tomorrow and that we're having a meeting at their place."

"What source Glen?"

"We had Kyla's phone bugged, she told him."

"Thanks Glen get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone Arthur's phone rang again. "Hello Arthur Carlin speaking."

"Arthur it's Christine, I'm so sorry but Kyla came by and…"

"I know Christine, Raife told her."

"Yes but how…?"

"Don't worry about it," Arthur said. "The meeting is still on for tomorrow evening and you and Raife need to be there. I'll explain everything."

"And if Kyla comes by and insist on coming with us, what do I do?" Christine asked nervously.

"Bring her along. Everything will be aired tomorrow evening. Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight Arthur."

_I'm sure Kyla will make an appearance at Spencer and Ashley's. Maybe she needs to know what kind of person she's getting involved with. I think I need to plan something to see where Kyla's loyalty lies… with her family or with herself. She may still have that same attitude she had when we were in the Hamptons,_ Arthur thought.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Well Ms. Carlin, it was a pleasure being your doctor and you Ms. Davies I want to thank you also because I'm sure if you were not here your girlfriend's stay would not have been so pleasant for any of us."

"Dr. Whitfield that is so, Spencer began to say as she looked over at Ashley… "true." They all laughed.

"Follow the instructions on your discharge papers and I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Nothing strenuous for the next two weeks, ladies," he said eyeing them sheepishly. "Your appointment is on the discharge papers. Please don't forget this appointment. It's imperative that I exam the wound to make sure everything is progressing as it should," Dr. Whitfield said. "Good day ladies."

"Goodbye Dr. Whitfield," Ashley said. Spencer remained quiet until he left the room.

"Two weeks," Spencer mumbled looking at Ashley. "What am I going to do for two weeks with this pent up… energy? I'll die if I can't touch you for two weeks Ashley. Fuck that."

Knock, knock… Dr. Whitfield stuck his head back into Spencer's room. "And ladies I do mean… no strenuous activity for two weeks. If you aggravate your injury you may have to wait a whole lot longer than two weeks, if you get my drift."

"Yes Dr. Whitfield we completely understand," Ashley said as Spencer continued to curse under her breath.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he said again.

"Shit," Spencer said in a defeated tone.

////

"Spencer, Ashley the limo's waiting," Arthur said.

"The transporter is on his way with the wheelchair Ms. Carlin," Nurse Brand said.

"I don't need…"

"Yes you do!" Arthur, Paula and Ashley said.

Nurse Brand chuckled. "Ms. Carlin may I say it was a pleasure being your nurse. Ms. Davies it was also a pleasure having you stay with her. It made my job a lot easier. Your stay with us was very interesting and enlightening for me. I guess I'm a narrow minded person because I didn't think that two people of the same sex could have so much love and respect for each other. So in sync with each other. You two have clearly opened my eyes and I thank you."

"Thank you so much Nurse Brand, Ashley and I appreciated the patience you showed us during my stay here."

"Good day everyone," Nurse Brand said as she left Spencer's hospital room.

///

"As soon as you are back on your feet Spencer, you and Ashley are holding a fundraiser for gunshot victims," Paula said while they rode in the limo.

"Mom!"

"You have to do this Spencer, we need to stop the violence and help the unfortunate victims and their families," Paula said.

"Fine," Spencer replied. Ashley smiled while taking Spencer's hand lovingly squeezing it. "I love you," she mouthed to Spencer.

"I love you too," Spencer mouthed back.

"Your mother and I are going to drop you two off at home then come back later tonight. Ashley I've asked your parents to join us." Ashley nodded. "And you probably should be prepared for a visit from your sister at this meeting. My guts tell me she going to be an unwelcome guest." Spencer and Ashley looked at each other.

"Paula I assume you have arranged a little food to be brought in for us?"

"Of course Arthur, it'll be a little family get together." Spencer and Ashley rolled their eyes at Paula's use of the words little get together since they knew she did not go halfway on anything. A little meant _too much_.

"And you two are to go nowhere without Bruno and Dave escorting you. Understand?"

"Yes," they both said.

////

That evening at Spencer and Ashley's loft the family was laughing and making small talk while waiting for Ashley's parents to arrive. "Oh my God sis, whose Aston Martin One 77 is that sitting in your parking slot?" Glen asked.

Spencer smiled, "It's my present to Ashley. With all the excitement, we never got to drive it. How about tomorrow love," Spencer asked Ashley.

"No," Arthur said. "Sorry your fun will have to wait."

"What, but dad the car's already been sitting idle for a couple of weeks."

"Sorry Spencer, Ashley it's too dangerous for you both right now."

"Well I'll run it for you," Glen said.

"No way Glen, that's my new baby," Ashley said.

"Aww, Ashley what happen to sharing."

"Glen I would gladly share my last chocolate cookie with you and you know how I love my chocolate or share the affections of my favorite cat or dog if I had one but I will not share my Aston with you," Ashley said. Spencer laughed.

"Spencer that's a very expensive present you gave Ashley," Arthur said. "That car cost at least one million dollars."

"My baby's worth it," Spencer said gazing into her lover's eyes, "and the car cost me a little more than that, especially after I had a few options installed on it. Ashley deserves a car in her own name." _A gesture which Tony never gave her,_ she thought.

"Options, what kind of options Spencer?" Glen asked excited.

"I had tinted shatterproof windows installed, along with collision proof side doors and low profile tires. It has a GPS navigation system but I added a tracking system in case a problem occurred and we'd have to locate the car and her passenger. It also has a Bose sound system for her ipod, DVD player and satellite radio. There are a few more options but I want Ashley to have fun discovering them for herself."

"Ashley…. Please, pretty please can I drive your car? I'll take good care of her. I'll treat her like she was a newborn babe," Glen begged.

" 'Her' is right and it's still… no!"

"Give it up Glen, there's no way you're gonna get _your ass_ in Ashley's car," Clay said laughing at his brother.

////

Raife and Christine finally arrived for the family meeting. Ashley looked over at her mother wondering why she had such a long face. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Kyla came over to the house. She wanted to come with us and I told her no. Your father and I got into an argument because he wanted her to come. And this was after the conversation I had with him yesterday about her not coming. She shouldn't have even known that we were coming over here. Anyway your father's mad at me and Kyla's mad at Raife for not taking her side which makes him mad at me even more."

"Don't worry about it mom, he'll get over it and I'll talk to Kyla if she shows up," Ashley said squeezing her mother's hand. "Come on let's eat, Paula chose one of her favorite caterers to cater this meeting so I want you to enjoy the never ending selection of foods the caterer has laid out for us, before Arthur begins the meeting."

"Alright Ashley," Christine said hugging her daughter. "You know I love you very much."

"Yeah mom I do. Thanks for saying it though. It's always good to hear."

Ding, dong…

"Now I wonder who could that be," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear.

"One guess," Ashley replied.

Bruno opened the door. "Umm… hey I like to see Spencer and Ashley," the female voice spoke.

"Bruno let Ms. Woods in," Arthur commanded. Spencer and Ashley looked at each other. "Bingo…" they said under their breath. Raife had a big smile on his face and Christine wrung her hands with worry. Glen and Clay showed no emotions.

"So I guess you're wondering why I asked you all here… everyone except Clay and Glen. First and foremost, whatever is said in this room remains in this room," Arthur said glaring directly at Kyla. "I know who shot Spencer and I know that this person will try and make another attempt on my daughter's life."

"What!" Some gasped out loud.

"That person is Edward Scott, Tony Scott's half brother."

"Arthur are you insane?" Raife shouted.

"Let me explain everything without any interruptions and then you can have your say. Now the problem seems to have started after the reading of Tony's will. There was a clause in the will about Ashley belonging to Edward if Tony should die."

"That clause was degrading and utterly ridiculous," Ashley muttered.

"Anyway it seems Edward has taken this to heart. I believe the man is psychotic. He's probably been obsessed with Ashley since her wedding day. Remember how he followed you around that day." Ashley nodded. "Spencer you didn't attend the wedding so he didn't know who you were until the reading of the will. From what Spencer and Ashley have told me he has been told several times that Ashley wasn't available. The last incident that occurred between the three… that I happen to be around to see was when he came by my office to see Ashley and Spencer got in his face and told him she was not available. His attitude was… impudent. The man has completely ignored Spencer and Ashley's request to be left alone."

"Edward hasn't ignored the fact that Spencer and Ashley are in a relationship, he's not interested in them." Kyla said interrupting Arthur.

"And what makes you think that Kyla?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know I just do. We had lunch together and he seemed pretty interested in me, not Ashley or Spencer."

"Yes he's interested in you Kyla but only because he wants information on Spencer and Ashley's activities. He realizes that whatever relationship Ashley and Spencer have will have to be severed for him to get close to Ashley. By severing I mean he wants to end Spencer's life. And since he's shown such an interest in you Kyla and you have obviously reciprocated that interest, he realizes he can use _you_ to get it. You could be unknowingly giving him information or a willing informant. I haven't decided which one you are yet."

"Me! I'm not an informant, willing or unwilling."

"No… didn't you just say you had lunch with Edward and told him Spencer and Ashley were lovers?"

"Yes but that's no secret. You said it yourself, Edward has been told numerous times. I was just trying to clarify to him that Spencer and Ashley were an exclusive couple."

"Now just a damn minute Arthur," Raife said getting out of his seat. "You just can't accuse my daughter of giving out information that would harm her own sister and girlfriend deliberately."

"Raife please sit down and let Arthur finish. Then you can have your say," Christine said.

"Kyla, Edward is only seeing you because he knows he can find out about Spencer through you. He thought she was dead didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You told him she was very much alive and well. And he knows about this meeting we're having now doesn't he Kyla?"

"Yes."

"Because you told him you had something to do like… crash a meeting your parents were attending."

Kyla lowered her head. "Raife you didn't help either," Arthur added.

"Now see here Arthur…"

"Sit down Raife, I'm not finished," Arthur said annoyed with Raife and Kyla. "I know Edward will make another attempt against Spencer now that he knows she's not dead and once he's gotten rid of Spencer he's going to go after Ashley, willing or unwilling it probably doesn't make a difference to him. He believes she belongs to him."

"Dad how can you be so sure?" Spencer asked as beads of perspiration begin to form on her forehead.

"Spencer are you alright you look a little pale," Chelsea asked.

"I'm okay I just can't believe that Edward who doesn't know me or accept that I have a relationship with Ashley would try and kill me so he can have her."

"I feel like I'm fighting Tony all over again," Spencer whispered to Ashley.

"Yes I know what you mean sweetie. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go lay down," Ashley whispered.

"Maybe you should listen to them Spencer," Kyla said with concern as she watched the interaction between Spencer and Ashley. "You did just get out of the hospital today."

"No I'm okay. I need to know what's going on so we can be prepared."

"I've talked to the police and they still don't have any leads… none whatsoever. They're still looking for the waiter who was fired that night. They didn't come back and ask you anymore questions did they Ashley?"

"No Arthur and they didn't question Spencer either."

"Well then I guess it's up to us," Arthur said.

"What are you going to do Arthur?" Paula and Christine asked.

"I'm going to protect our daughters. Edward is going to make a move and soon. We just have to be prepared when he does."

"Dad I don't want Ashley getting hurt," Spencer said her hands shaking as Ashley held them.

"She won't sweetheart, Bruno and Dave will stay here until we get Edward."

"Arthur who do you think you are… the godfather? You need to let the police handle this situation," Raife said.

"Handle what Raife? Edward doesn't even figure into the picture as a suspect in Spencer's shooting, so they're not going to help. He hired someone to shoot her, his hands are clean. I'm sure he's getting anxious because he needs to leave and go back to Australia to run his business and he's going to want to take Ashley with him."

"Arthur this is ridiculous, you have no proof whatsoever that it is Edward Scott who tried to kill Spencer. And you sound even more ridiculous with the accusation that Edward wants to literally steal Ashley out of the country… against her will. Have you lost your fucking mind?" Raife shouted.

"Raife calm down," Christine said.

"Raife I know this is hard for you to believe but it's true. You're just going to have to trust me on this." Spencer got up off the couch somewhat dizzy clutching her abdomen.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I don't feel well Ashley. I'm going to go and lie down. I'm a little tired," she said as she stumbled back down onto the couch.

"Are you okay Spencer?" Glen and Clay asked worried.

Spencer tried to stand up again, "yes… no," she said as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Spencer!" Ashley and Kyla screamed.

Glen rushed over to her and picked her up off the floor. "Glen take her to our bedroom. I'm going to call Dr. Whitfield to see if he can come and examine Spencer."

"Is that all you're going to do Ashley, we need to call the paramedics to take her to the hospital. Not wait for the damn doctor to come," Kyla said excited.

"I'm calling the doctor Kyla to tell…"

"_**THAT'S NOT ENOUGH**__!"_ Kyla yelled before Ashley could finish her statement. Ashley was taken aback by her sister's outburst.

Raife came to stand next to Kyla, "calm down Ky. Spencer will be alright," he told a now crying Kyla.

Ashley ignored her sister and went into the bedroom to see about Spencer and to call the doctor.

"What's going on with Spencer," Kyla asked her father. "I thought she was well enough to come home. She seemed so weak and fragile just now."

"I don't know Ky."

Ashley returned to the livingroom. "Dr. Whitfield said to bring her in tomorrow morning."

"_**WHAT!**_ You're going to wait… well if she were my girlfriend I…"

"Well she's not your girlfriend," Ashley snapped. "And she will never be your girlfriend. I know how to take care of Spencer. Maybe you should just leave Kyla. I really don't want you here. You've been staring at Spencer from the time you walked in here. You still haven't change. You still want Spencer, don't you?"

"Ashley," Raife said, "stop accusing your sister of such nonsense."

"No dad, Kyla was not invited here, but she showed up anyway. She's your daughter and you trust her but I don't. For all we know she could be wired and Edward is listening to every word that we're saying. I know she doesn't want to see Spencer hurt but I also know she would love to see Edward take me away from here _and away from Spencer_. So _she _can go after her."

"Ashley I don't understand you. I would never do anything against you. I tried to tell Edward that you and Spencer were in a relationship. I was trying to help you."

"Bullshit Kyla, you were trying to help _yourself_. Must I remind you of your behavior in the Hamptons?"

"Ashley that's enough, you two are sisters," Raife yelled.

"Ashley you surprise me," Kyla said calmly. "You claim to be so in love with Spencer and concerned about her well being but you're out here arguing with me about my feelings for Spencer and not trusting me while_…your lover_ is lying in your bed unwell. You need to go see about her or let someone who cares go and see about her."

"And you need to get the hell out of my house Kyla before I have Bruno throw you out." Bruno takes a step forward but Arthur orders him back.

"Ashley calm down," Christine said touching her daughter's arm.

"Ashley you are not throwing your sister out," Raife argued.

"Yes I am dad," Ashley replied somewhat calmer.

"Well as far as I'm concerned this fucking meeting is over. This bickering over a woman and Arthur's crazy accusations about Edward and Kyla is ludicrous. You my dear daughter won't have to throw anyone out because we're leaving. Kyla let's go, Christine get your purse, we're leaving."

Christine looked at Ashley. "I'm sorry mom, I'll call you," she whispered in her mother's ear as she hugged her.

"_**CHRISTINE… LET'S GO,"**_ Raife yelled.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I would so love to get these chapters out faster but life has other plans. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Chapter 46**

"I feel like we've just been punk'd Christine," Raife said.

"What do you mean Raife?"

"I'm mean Arthur acting like he's the Godfather and rambling about Edward Scott being a killer and wanting to take Ashley out of the country… against her will, that's just fucking crazy. And Ashley… what the hell was wrong with her? Why was she verbally attacking you like that Kyla? What happened in the Hamptons? You said you had an emergency and you had to leave. Ashley acts like something else went on, something about your behavior."

Christine stared at Kyla also waiting for her explanation. "Dad I'm not going to stand here in a dark parking lot to explain why Ashley went off. Let's just go, I'll talk with you later. I have some place to be right now so I'll see you later."

"Kyla you just wait a damn minute…"

"Let her go Raife, I'm sure she will explain in her own time." _I hope_, Christine thought to herself.

///

Ashley's head was down and shoulders slumped after her parents, specifically her father, left in such a huff. "I really hated doing that Arthur. Not so much Kyla but my parents. I could see the hurt in their eyes, especially my dad. I have to explain to my parents why I did what I did."

"No Ashley, you can't give them any explanation now. We have to play this out," Arthur argued. "I know you feel bad but it had to be done this way."

"What had to be done?" Glen, Clay and Chelsea asked. Glen looked up to see Spencer walking back into the room. "Spencer," Glen and Clay gasped.

Spencer smiled, "well… how did I do?" She asked looking at her father, Ashley and her mother. Paula clapped her hands, "bravo dear" and Ashley gave her lover a sad smile. "You did great sweetheart. I couldn't have asked for a better performance. The reaction from Kyla was just what I was hoping for."

"Ashley are you okay?" Spencer asked seeing the sad expression on her face.

"I'm okay Spencer. I'm just upset that we have to go through this charade because that lunatic Edward thinks he can just steal me away and kill…"

"Shh, it'll be alright Ashley. Edward's not going to take you away and he's not going to hurt me again. We'll get through this," Spencer said hugging Ashley.

"Hey… hello, what's going on," Glen asked.

"Spencer are you okay?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm fine, never better."

"But you were looking so sick not five minutes ago. You fainted. I had to carry you to your bedroom."

"Thank you so much dear brother."

"Yeah you're welcome and you need to lose some weight," Glen teased.

"Glen!"

"So is anyone going to let us in on the joke?" Clay asked.

"Sorry boys, I didn't have time to explain to you what I wanted Spencer and Ashley to do in case Kyla showed up and the plan, if I may say so, worked better with you not knowing what was going to happen. Your reactions were needed to fool Kyla."

"What reactions dad? The one of surprise that Spencer blacked out or grief that our sister made have suffered a relapse and have to be rushed back to the hospital," Glen voiced somewhat annoyed.

"I'm really sorry about not informing you both of our plan, but time was an issue. I asked Spencer and Ashley to create a situation that would let us know where Kyla's mind was at, if she happened to make an appearance tonight. This was arranged on our way home from the hospital. You two were busy with other things and we weren't here too long before Kyla made her appearance. Spencer pretended she was sick for Kyla's benefit. I want her to run and tell Edward, Spencer is weak and vulnerable. That she won't be able to protect Ashley. I want Edward to make his move… _now_. I'm sure she's on her way to Edward's place as we speak."

///

Ding, dong

"Yes who is it?" Edward asked through the intercom.

"It's Kyla, Edward."

He pushed the button to open the gate and waited for Kyla to appear at the door. "So Kyla what brings you by here at this late hour? I thought you were 'crashing' a family meeting."

"I did but I was told to leave when Spencer got sick."

"Spencer got sick, from what?"

"I don't think she's completely healed Edward. She fainted or blacked out. Her brother had to carry her to her bedroom."

"Come on in Kyla. Let me get you a drink and you can tell me everything that happened."

Edward walked over to his well stocked bar and poured into a large snifter his best and most expensive brandy, then handed it to Kyla. He watched as Kyla took a large gulp of the brandy, her eyes closed and moaning as the smooth liqueur traveled down her throat, calming her nerves. "So tell me what happened Kyla."

"Well Arthur said he knows you are the one who had Spencer shot," she said looking at Edward for a reaction to her statement. There was no response from Edward. "Is that true Edward?"

Edward looked at Kyla hard before answering. "Kyla why would I do that to Spencer? I don't really know her. I've only meet her twice."

Taking another sip of her drink Kyla continued, "he also said that you're going to make another attempt on Spencer's life. That you want Spencer dead so you can take Ashley away."

"Hmm, he said all that?" Edward said smirking, taking Kyla's glass and refilling it.

"Yes he did."

"Do you believe him Kyla?"

"Look I don't know if I believe him or not. That's why I'm here, to ask you if it's true and if it is to please not hurt Spencer."

Edward stared at Kyla wondering what her motive was in coming to his home and confronting him with Arthur's accusations. "Are you here to trap me, to get me to confess to something Kyla?"

"No Edward, no one knows I'm here."

"Are you wired?"

"No, of course," she said.

"Give me your purse," he said. He looked through it, satisfied that no listening device was planted in it. "Now I want you to strip."

"What?!"

"If you want me to talk to you then take off your clothes. Don't worry I'm not going to attack you. I have no interest in you or your body." Kyla striped down to her bra and panties. "Turn around," he said, "alright put your clothes back on."

"Alright Kyla let's say hypothetically speaking, Arthur was correct in his assumptions. That I am trying to get Ashley away from Spencer."

"No he didn't say you were trying to get Ashley away from Spencer. He said you were trying to kill Spencer to get her out of Ashley's life. There's a difference there."

"What difference do you see Kyla. All I see is a woman who would be a constant nuisance in the lives of Ashley and myself once Ashley is with me. How will your sister and I have a happy life together if Spencer remains visible in it?"

"I'm not sure but you can't just get rid of Spencer like she's a toy you don't want Ashley to play with anymore. She's a human being and you're talking about ending her life. Maybe I can help you."

"Help me to do what?"

"Help you get Ashley."

"Why?"

"Because I… I'm in love with Spencer. You want Ashley and I want Spencer. So let's help each other."

"You're in love with Spencer. Does Spencer know this?"

"Yes I've made my feelings known to her."

"And is she in love with you?"

"She has… she has feelings for me but Ashley keeps getting in the way of our love. That's why I said I will help you. Ashley doesn't love Spencer. I mean Spencer got sick tonight and Ashley wouldn't take her to the hospital. She just called the fucking doctor on the phone. I would have taken her to the hospital. The woman fainted for God's sake," Kyla shouted breathing hard. "I don't want anything to happen to Spencer. Once we're together she will forget about Ashley."

"Alright Kyla calm down before you burst a blood vessel in that pretty head of yours."

"She seemed so weak and fragile."

"How weak did Spencer appear to be Kyla?"

"Very weak and tired, she was pale, her hands shook and she seemed like she was in some pain."

"I see, so if Spencer has feelings for you, why doesn't she leave Ashley and be with you?"

"I told you Ashley keeps getting in the way. She's all clingy and possessive. Spencer can't take two steps away from her without Ashley wanting to know what she's doing and who she's with."

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Okay Kyla we'll help each other. Now tell me everything they talked about at this meeting."

///

The next morning at Carlin Enterprises Glen and Clay were sitting in their father's office. "You read Kyla right dad. As soon as she left Spencer and Ashley's place she drove over to Edward's home."

"Were you able to plant any listening devices inside his home," Arthur asked.

"No sir, he has some really tight security around his place."

"So we don't know what was said between the two."

"Correct."

"Well we at least know she did go to him and I'm sure she has told him that Spencer is weak. Maybe she has even volunteered to help him get Ashley without killing Spencer."

"Do you think he would agree to that," Clay asked.

"No, I think he would still kill Spencer but he would tell Kyla he won't hurt her if it means she will help him. He's going to lie to her. I'll call Spencer and Ashley later this afternoon and let them know about Kyla visiting Edward."

"I thought Ashley was coming back to work once Spencer got out of the hospital," Glen asked looking at his father's untidy desk.

"She was but she decided to stay home with Spencer for the first couple of days. I am anxiously waiting for her return."

"Yeah your desk looks like a tornado passed through it, hers too," Glen said. Clay laughed.

"I am so discombobulated in this office, it's ridiculous. I didn't realize how much work Ashley had taken off me. I think I'll give her a raise when she gets back to work," Arthur said.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

It was the day after the family meeting. Spencer was in the bedroom taking a nap, so Ashley against Arthur's demand for secrecy decided to call her mother. Just to make sure her parents were okay, she thought justifying her decision to go against Arthur's request.

Ring, ring…"Hello," Christine said answering the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Ashley."

"Ashley how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes mom."

"How is Spencer, did you go to the doctor?" Christine asked.

"Well no mom, that's what I was calling about. Dad isn't there is he?"

"No dear you know he's at work at this time of day. So how is Spencer?" Christine's concern rising.

"Spencer's fine mom. She was never sick. We pretended Spencer was sick for Kyla's benefit," Ashley whispered. "Mom I'm going to come over for a little while. Spencer is asleep and I don't want to talk on the phone. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright Ashley."

///

"Bruno will you bring the car around, I'm going to visit with my mother."

"Yes ma'am," Bruno replied. Ashley went into the bedroom to check on Spencer. She was still asleep so Ashley left a note and laid it on the pillow next to Spencer's head.

"Dave please keep an eye on Ms. Carlin, I'm going to go out for 45 minutes."

"Yes ma'am but do you think that's a good idea? Maybe you should wait for…"

"Dave… Ms. Carlin is resting, I left her a note and Bruno is driving me. I'll be back soon. Preferably before Ms. Carlin wakes up."

"Yes Ms. Davies."

///

The ride to Ashley's parent's home was a quiet one. Bruno who was usually very talkative remained silent other than to ask Ashley how long she was going to be. He knew she was going against Arthur Carlin's instructions and if something should happen on the way to her parent's home or coming back, there was going to be hell to pay and not by the male Carlin's hand.

"I won't be long," Ashley said as Bruno held the car door open for her while his eyes surveyed the area.

"Yes Ms. Davies."

///

"Mom it's good to see you smiling," Ashley said while giving her mother a hug at the door.

"Ashley please come in I was in the kitchen preparing your father's dinner when you called," Christine said looking over her daughter's shoulder watching the man she had only seen once and briefly last night. He was standing by the car her daughter had gotten out of. "Ashley why is that man here?"

"Hmm, oh Bruno he's my bodyguard. I can't go anywhere unless he's with me."

"Bodyguard… why do you need a bodyguard? Ashley what's going on? Wait was everything that Arthur said last night really true? We really weren't being punk'd, like your father said."

Ashley gave her mother a curious look, "Punk'd… what are you talking about?" Then it dawn on her, "dad must be watching those MTV shows again," she said giggling. "Come on, why don't you finish preparing dinner while I try to explain in more detail Arthur's suspicions and Kyla's possible involvement in the whole thing. I don't have much time. I need to get back before Spencer wakes up."

///

"Mmm… Ashley… Ashley," Spencer called out waking up from her nap. Spencer got out of bed and walked into the living room. "Ashley," she called again.

"Good afternoon Ms. Carlin. I hope your nap was restful."

"Yes it was thank you. Where is Ms. Davies?"

"Ms. Davies is not here," Dave informed her. "She said she would be right back. She also said she left you a note."

Spencer frowned, "a note I didn't see a note," she said walking back into the bedroom. Eyeing the note lying on the pillow Spencer sat on the edge of the bed to read it,

My Love,

I went to see how my parents were doing. I'm worried about

them. I'm going to talk to my mom about Kyla. She needs to

know. My dad is at work and I will swear her to secrecy.

Bruno is with me, I'll be back soon.

Love, Ashley

"Damnit Ashley! Dave… Dave," Spencer yelled.

"Yes Ms. Carlin."

"How long has Ms. Davies been gone?"

"About forty-five minutes now, Ms. Carlin."

"And Bruno is with her?"

"Yes Ms. Carlin."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to wait for her to return." As soon as those words left Spencer's mouth Ashley came through the door. "Spencer you're awake, how do you feel sweetie?"

"I'm fine Ashley. Although I would have been a lot better had my girlfriend been here when I woke up," Spencer said her tone harsh.

Ashley bristled at Spencer's tone, "Spencer what's the matter?"

Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm roughly dragging her into their bedroom. "Ashley what the hell were you doing leaving the loft."

"What?" Ashley questioned.

"You heard me must I repeat myself?" Ashley stood in front of Spencer dumbfounded.

"Are you going to answer me Ashley, why did you leave the loft without telling me?"

Folding her arms across her chest, "I didn't know I needed your permission to leave Spencer, I thought I only had one mother, besides you were sleep and I wanted… no I needed to see my mother," Ashley snapped back.

"You needed to see your mother, after my father told you not to."

"Yes," she replied, glaring at her lover.

"You should have awakened me anyway. I would have gone with you or tried to convince you not to go. What if something would have happened to you?"

"I wasn't alone Spencer, Bruno was with me. And if you had seen the look on their faces when they left here last night, you wouldn't question my actions."

"Ashley you still should have woke me up. I was frightened, when I called your name and you didn't answer…"

"Why were you frightened Spencer?" Ashley asked her tone softening, after seeing the worry in her lover's eyes. "I wasn't alone Spencer. Bruno wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Spencer combed her fingers through her hair and plopped down on their bed. Ashley immediately came to her side. "Spencer it's okay, tell me why were you frightened?"

"I'm sorry Ashley, please forgive me for being harsh with you. I do understand your concern for your parents and I know Bruno would protect you with his life if he had to but I was still worried. I had this awful nightmare or daymare, whatever you want to call it. I dreamt that Edward succeeded in taking you away from me. He was groping you and kissing you, and sneering at me while he had his way with you and I was helpless to stop him or get you away from him and when I woke up and you weren't here, I panicked."

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer as tight as she could without hurting her. "I'm okay Spencer and I'm sorry for not waking you. I won't leave again without telling you first."

"Thank you Ashley," Spencer said kissing Ashley's lips softly at first than a little more demanding, moaning as she traced Ashley's lower lip with the tip of her tongue wanting permission to enter.

"Mmm, Spencer," Ashley moaned while Spencer explored her lover's hot mouth with her demanding tongue. Leaving her mouth she trailed wet kisses down her jaw line to the crook of her neck feeling her lover's pulse increase with each lick of her tongue and graze of her teeth. Spencer pushed Ashley down towards their bed until Ashley was on her back with Spencer on top of her.

"Mmm," Spencer moaned ravishing Ashley's opened mouth. "I want you," Spencer managed to say removing her lips briefly from Ashley's.

"Spencer we shouldn't," Ashley said breathless while Spencer hands roamed over her entire body. "Spencer I want you but we can't. I don't want to hurt you," Ashley said but her actions were doing the opposite of what her words spoke, she having already engulfed Spencer's hips between her thighs.

"I'm fine Ashley, let me love you," she said as she pulled herself further onto Ashley's body. "Ow! Ow!" Spencer cried.

"What's wrong Spencer," Ashley asked frantically.

"Ugh… maybe we should stop," Spencer said clutching her abdomen, rolling off Ashley.

"Spencer lay down and let me see what damage we caused."

Ashley raised Spencer's shirt up, pulling off the bandage to inspect Spencer's wound. "Damnit Spencer it looks like you pulled some stitches apart and there is some bleeding. I'll call Dr. Whitfield and ask him what we should do until your appointment."

"You know what he's going to say Ashley," Spencer said.

"Yes, he'll bitch and moan about us not waiting before doing anything… strenuous. Well regardless of that fact, the phone call has to be made."

Ashley dialed Dr. Whitfield's number. "Hello this is Ashley Davies calling to speak to Dr. Whitfield regarding his patient Spencer Carlin." As she waited for him to come on the line Ashley turned to Spencer, "two days out of the hospital Spencer and we are already in trouble."

"Sorry love."

"Hello this is Dr. Whitfield."

"Hello doctor this is Ashley Davies."

"Yes Ms. Davies what can I do for you?"

"Well Spencer pulled a couple of stitches loose and it's bleeding a little. I need to know what to do for her until we can get in to see you."

"For crying out loud, didn't I tell you two no strenuous activity for two weeks. Did you not listen to me? I said it twice. I knew Ms. Carlin wasn't going to listen to me, but you Ms. Davies… I'm surprised by your actions. I assumed you were the more sensible one in the relationship." Ashley took the phone away from ear, rolling her eyes.

Spencer hearing Dr. Whitfield's ranting mouthed, "sorry" while giving her a sympathetic look.

"Alright I need to ask you a few questions, is she in any pain?"

"Are you in pain Spencer?"

"Yes but only a little. It feels like someone is sticking me with a pin and it burns a little."

"I heard her Ms. Davies. Well I don't want to take any chances with that wound. I'm working the emergency room tonight. Bring her in to the ER in the next hour and I'll take a look at it. In the meantime clean it with peroxide and a new bandage. Don't do anything else. I'll see you both when you get here. Goodbye Ms. Davies."

"Goodbye doctor," Ashley said. "Well I think that went well don't you?"

"Uh… I guess, he's angry though isn't he?"

"Very angry. More so with me than you for some odd reason."

Dr. Whitfield's POV

Shit, I should have known those two couldn't keep their hands off each other. I realized early on that Ms. Carlin was a headstrong and determined woman and would do what she wanted, when she wanted but I figured Ms. Davies would be more sensible and do what I instructed them to do. Hmpt, so much for assuming. That's all I need is Spencer Carlin getting another infection that could put her back into the hospital or possibly end her life. I don't need the daughter of Arthur Carlin dying while she's in my care. Damn!

///

"I'm really sorry love. I just can't seem to control myself when I'm with you and I forget that I'm still healing."

"It's okay Spencer. It was as much my fault as it was yours. We need to get ready and go. Bruno, Dave," Ashley called.

"Yes Ms. Davies."

"There has been a little accident and Ms. Carlin needs to go to the emergency room to see her doctor, please get the car ready."

///

Ding, dong.

Bruno walked to the entrance of Spencer and Ashley's bedroom and knocked. "Excuse me Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin but Kyla Woods is at the door," he announced.

"What!?" Spencer and Ashley both said.

"What the hell does she want?" Ashley groaned. "I'll get rid of her Spencer, you continue to get ready we need to be leaving soon."

Ashley walked into the living room where Kyla was waiting. "Kyla why are you here?"

"I came to see how Spencer was doing. I wouldn't have come but dad wasn't home yet for me to ask and Christine said she didn't know."

"She's fine, now leave."

Kyla sees Spencer in the background struggling to walk. "Spencer," she whispered holding in her anger.

"Are you sure Spencer is alright because she sure as hell doesn't look well. What's going on, where are you going? I demand to know."

"You demand… Kyla just go, we have an appointment and we can't afford to miss it."

"No Ashley, where are you taking Spencer she looks like she's in pain."

"I am not going to argue with your _demanding_ ass any longer. Bruno," Ashley called, "show Ms. Woods the door."

"Never mind Ashley I'm leaving."

///

Kyla got into her car and immediately made a phone call. "Hello Edward."

"Yes Kyla what is it? You sound distraught."

"I am. I went to see how Spencer was doing and Ashley wouldn't let me see her. I think Spencer is not doing well. She came into the living room bent over like she was in excruciating pain. They seem like they were preparing to go somewhere."

"Did your sister say where they were going?"

"No. She just told me to leave. I think this is a good time to do whatever it is you have to do Edward. I want to get Spencer away from Ashley as soon as possible."

"It's not the right time Kyla. I'll find out where they're going soon enough. I have people watching them. I know for a fact that your sister went to see her mother this afternoon without Spencer."

So Christine was lying to me, Kyla thought. "Okay Edward and your point in telling me that. You need to do whatever it is you're going to do and now!" Kyla screamed into the phone.

"Patience dear Kyla, come over to my place now and let me tell you what you are going to do in a couple of days."

"A couple of days… that may be too late."

"Kyla in a couple of days you shall have your Spencer and I will have my Ashley. Now get over here."

///

After Kyla had her meeting with Edward she went to see her father. "It's about time you showed up Kyla. I want to know what's going on between you and Ashley," Raife demanded. Christine remained quiet waiting to hear what Kyla was going to say.

"Dad I really don't know what's going on with Ashley except that she's jealous of my friendship with her girlfriend."

"Friendship, when did you become friends with Spencer," Christine asked.

"Well just before and during the Hampton trip. It wasn't my behavior that was questionable and got Ashley all rallied up it was Spencer's. She was kind of flirting with me," Kyla said lying.

"What! Spencer hit on you and she's involved with Ashley," Raife yelled.

"Raife calm down," Christine said. "Let Kyla talk."

"Thank you Christine."

"Isn't one Davies daughter enough for that woman," Raife complained.

"Kyla are you sure it wasn't the other way around," Christine asked.

Kyla eyed Christine suspiciously, "no Christine, Spencer kissed me several times and told me she wanted me." Christine knew Kyla was lying.

"I'm going to go over there and have a few words with Spencer and then I'm going to talk to Ashley. She needs to know what kind of girlfriend she has."

"Ah… no dad don't do that, Spencer is still recovering. Just leave her alone right now besides they're not at home."

"How do you know that Kyla?" Christine asked.

"Well I was just over there and they were preparing to leave for some appointment."

"Well I have to agree with Kyla Raife. I'm sure everything will become clear soon and if not then you can have your words with Spencer," Christine said.

"Well I'm going to at least talk to Ashley before she goes back to work. She's going back to work the day after tomorrow right Chris?"

"Ashley's going back to work in a couple of days?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah," Raife replied.

"Maybe Kyla we're not sure when Ashley's going back," Christine added trying to dispute the information Kyla had just obtained.

///

Ring, ring… "Hello."

"Hello Edward I have some information for you."

"Yes, what is it."

"Ashley's going back to work in a couple of days," Kyla said, "so those plans we discussed earlier will work perfectly."

"Yes thank you Kyla for keeping me informed. That piece of info is greatly appreciated."

"Oh and Edward."

"Yes Kyla."

"Ashley has a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard, not surprising. I assume Spencer has one too."

"Yes."

"Excellent… I love a challenge. Thank you again Kyla… I will talk to you later."

"Goodbye Edward."

**A/N: Just a slight explanation for those who may be thinking that Kyla really does care for Spencer. Kyla's feelings for Spencer are false feelings which are fueled by her immense dislike for her sister. Kyla only wants to make Ashley's life as miserable as her own and she doesn't care who gets hurt in the end. I hope that clears it up for some. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Again I want to thank everyone for reading this story and a special thanks to all who have reviewed. **

**To JazzieJazz94: I am not any of the things you mentioned. I'm just a person who enjoys writing fiction. Especially about Spencer and Ashley. This story has no plot, it can go on and on. It's just senseless interaction between different characters. Sort of a soap opera you might say. Perhaps my story has too much details, my goal was to make you see the characters come alive. **

**Enough said, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 48**

Several days had passed since the family meeting and an eerie quietness had settled over Carlin Enterprises.

"Ashley I am so glad you're back at your desk," Arthur said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Arthur but I am a little shocked by the condition of my desk and your office. What were you looking for to cause this kind of chaos?"

"I was working Ashley. Looking for files on our clients and payroll information of our employees so they could get paid," he said chuckling.

"Laugh all you want _Mr. Carlin_ but it's going to take both of us to put everything back in it's place. I understand why you were looking for client files but payroll, Arthur that is handled by your accounting department. Why didn't you just call me if you couldn't find what you were looking for?"

"I didn't call because I knew you were busy with Spencer and your mind wouldn't be on anything but Spencer. Besides I ran this office for a good three months after I fired the woman whose place you took. Man, what a ditz. But seriously Ashley I didn't realize how much responsibility I was putting on you. You're practically running this company yourself."

"Hardly Arthur, this is your company and your clients know that. I help you to keep things running smoothly, but it's you that runs this company not me. I'm grateful that you trust me with so much responsibility. It makes my job less boring."

"You're very efficient Ashley and I appreciate that. How was Spencer this morning?"

"She was good, anxious for the end of the day to come so I could get back home."

"Yes I'm sure," Arthur said staring at Ashley waiting for her to say more.

"What?" She asked staring back.

"I heard from a two little birdies that you and Spencer had to go see Dr. Whitfield last night."

"Two little birdies my ass, you mean those two baldheaded wannabe pimp daddy's watching us. What did they do, call you while we were in the ER."

"Ashley they were doing their job by keeping me informed and I also know you went to talk to Christine."

"Arthur look, I know you said…"

It's okay Ashley I anticipated that you would talk to Christine. No harm done, I know she'll keep it to herself and not tell your father."

"Arthur when do you think Edward's going to make his move. I am so fucking nervous. This morning I could barely hold my cup of coffee to my lips without spilling it, I was shaking so bad. Thank God Spencer wasn't in the kitchen to see that. I just feel like something is going to happen soon… very soon."

"I know Ashley I have the same feeling. Where's Bruno?"

"He's in the hallway talking to Glen and Clay about something. You don't think Edward would be stupid enough to pull something here at Carlin Enterprises?"

"He may, we should not underestimate Edward. His mind is not stable. His sole focus is to get you and he's not going to care who he has to get rid of to do it. I wouldn't put it past him to come barging in here with machine guns and an army of thugs demanding you go with him."

"That's not funny Arthur."

"I'm not laughing Ashley."

"I think I'll just go call Spencer, see how she's doing. I need to hear her voice."

///

Ding, dong…

"Yes may I help you," Dave asked.

"I'm here to see Spencer Carlin. I'm…"

"I know who you are. Wait here," he said walking away, while Kyla stood on the other side of the door. "Ms. Carlin, Kyla Woods is at the door wanting to see you."

"Kyla, what is she doing here again? Okay Dave show her in, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ashley I have to go your sister is here to see me."

"Kyla what is she doing there?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know love but I'm going to find out."

"Alright Spencer I'll let you go. Be careful with her."

"I will and Ashley."

"Yes."

"I love you so very much."

"I love you too Spencer, with all my heart. I'll see you in a few hours."

Spencer hung up from talking to Ashley and walked into the living room. "Kyla what brings you here?"

"Spencer," she said walking over to her to give her a very tight hug. "Spence are you okay?"

"Well I was until you hugged me."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. So have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes."

"What did the doctor say about your fainting, was that normal?"

"It was nothing Kyla, I'm fine. I know you're not here for general conversation, so what do you want?"

"Your right Spence I'm…"

"Please stop calling me by that name. I never gave you permission to shorten my name."

"I'm sorry Spencer, I just thought…"

"Kyla, what is it you want?" Spencer asked now impatient for Kyla to leave.

"I don't like the way Ashley is treating you. She doesn't seem concerned enough about your health. Spencer you deserve so much more. I would have taken you to the hospital the other night instead of just calling the doctor on the phone. She doesn't love you enough Spencer."

"How the hell would you know if Ashley loves me enough Kyla? Ashley loves me very much."

"Does she, then why isn't she here taking care of you instead of being at work. You've only been home for a few days and she's back at work already. She should be here with you."

///

**At Carlin Enterprises…**

Ashley was sitting at her desk putting things away when she realized an important file needed to be taken down to shipping. Bruno had to excuse himself for a bathroom break and all the messengers were unavailable at the moment. The shipping department had already called three times for the file.

Well I guess I'll have to take this file down myself, she thought. Bruno still hasn't returned and I need to get this file down to shipping now. Where is everybody when you need them? She thought again.

Ashley sat at her desk for a few more minutes debating whether to wait for someone to become available or go herself. She decided to take it herself, leaving a note informing Arthur and Bruno of her whereabouts in the building, perhaps unnecessary but she did it nevertheless. Grabbing the file, she walked out of her office closing the double glass doors behind her and headed towards the elevators at the end of the hall. Ashley pressed the elevator down button and waited. She had to go down eight floors to get to the shipping department.

Riding down alone in the elevator, Ashley still couldn't shake the eerie feeling she was experiencing. "Maybe I should have waited for Bruno to come back or called Glen to walk with me to the shipping department," she said out loud.

The elevator door opened before it reached the floor she was to get off at. To her surprise Edward with two armed muscle bound men were standing there waiting for her. "Good afternoon Ashley," Edward slowly said smirking.

"Oh my God, Edward how did you get into the building?"

"Very simple Ashley, I walked in. I'm a Carlin delivery man and I'm here to pickup my package," he said laughing.

"Deliveryman," she said, looking at the Carlin uniform he was wearing, "you still had to show ID to get in."

"Yes well sorry to say you have three unfortunate employees that will not be needing their uniforms or ID's anymore."

Ashley stared at Edward suddenly frightened by his confession, she started to walk off the elevator but Edward rushed in pushing her back, restraining her. Struggling to get out of his grip he placed a rag over her mouth and nose, holding it in place until she collapsed onto the elevator floor.

"Take the stairs to the garage and put the car in front of the elevator entrance," Edward told the two men that were with him. "The chloroform I used will not keep her under long. We have to work quickly."

"Yes sir," they said.

///

**Back at Spencer and Ashley's loft…**

"How do you know Ashley's at work Kyla?"

"What do you mean how do I know, it's obvious. She's not here, where else would she be?"

"She could be at the store or at her mother's house. But you seem certain that she's at work. Now how do you know that?"

"I um… because I know Ashley. She is so predictable" she replied.

"No you don't know Ashley, how could you? You haven't been around her in years or spent any time with her since your arrival here in L.A. So how can you stand there and say she's so predictable."

"Spencer forget about Ashley… we, me and you can be so much more. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Why are you talking to me like this, you know I'm in love with your sister."

"Yeah for now, but what about later when she's gone."

Spencer's eyes widen, "what do you mean when she's gone? Ashley's not going anywhere. What have you done Kyla?"

Kyla remained silent. "TELL ME," Spencer yelled. Kyla's mouth remained shut.

"Dave," Spencer yelled.

"Yes Ms. Carlin," Dave answered quickly, quickening his pace after listening to the exchange between the two women.

"Bring the car around we're going to the office. I think Ashley's in trouble."

"What… no Spencer no, you can't go there."

"Why not?"

Kyla opened her mouth, but said nothing.

"I asked you a question Kyla. Why can't I go to the office?" Spencer walked over to Kyla and backhanded her across the face with enough force that she stumbled to the floor. "WHY NOT KYLA!"

Kyla looked up at Spencer with tears in her eyes shocked that Spencer hit her. "Fuck Spencer my lip is bleeding."

"That's not all that's going to be bleeding if you don't answer my question."

"Alright, Edward is going there with several armed men to get Ashley and if anyone gets in his way, he's going to kill them."

"WHAT? The man is completely insane. He's just going to walk into Carlin Enterprises and snatch her." Spencer picked Kyla up off the floor and threw her onto the couch. Reaching for the phone she immediately called Ashley. Waiting for Ashley to pick up she called to her bodyguard. "Dave," she spoke.

"Yes Ms. Carlin."

"Is the car ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I think Edward has gone to the office to get Ashley. Take Ms. Woods and put her in the car, I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes Ms. Carlin." Dave grabbed Kyla and roughly shoved her out of the loft. "Let's go bitch."

"Dave once you get Ms. Woods in the car, get Bruno on his cell, tell him Edward is on his way there. They need to watch out for him."

"I'm on it."

Spencer dialed Ashley's office phone several times. "Damn why isn't she answering her phone." She disconnected and called her father's phone. "Shit… he's not answering his phone either."

In the car Spencer frantically dialed Ashley's cellphone. It rang several times before a voice finally came on the line. "Thank God, hello Ashley."

"No it's not God nor is it Ashley," he said. "This must be Spencer. Hello, it's Edward."

"Edward where is Ashley?"

"She's right here Spencer, would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"She may still be a little groggy from the chloroform I used on her earlier. My woman's a feisty one," he said laughing.

"Spencer… Spencer," Ashley said just above a whisper into the phone.

"That's enough," he said snatching the phone away from Ashley. "Come on and get her Spencer. We're waiting for you."

"Edward I swear if you harm her, I will kill you," Spencer threatened.

"Good then we have something in common because I will kill you."

"You'll never get away with it," Ashley yelled coming back to herself.

"Shut up Ashley, my women do not yell, it's so unlady like. Anyway we're going to wait for you in the parking garage. See you soon Spencer." Then he hung up.

"Your soon to be ex-girlfriend is on her way here. Aren't you excited?" Edward asked.

"You're not going to get away with this."

"No… but I already have, my sweet. See how easy it was to get you. So much for that pathetic bodyguard of yours. Shame, shame on him for getting caught with his pants down," he said laughing hard. "And I managed to get into Carlin's fucking fortress of a building without being detected. Now all we have to do is wait for your… girlfriend. Do what I need to do to get rid of her and then we can go and live happily ever after."

"You are insane Edward. It may have been easy for you to get in here as you said earlier, but it will be very difficult to get out. The only way you're getting out of here is in a body bag."

"A body bag… hmm. I'm not worried Ashley dear because the only one that will be leaving out of here in a body bag will be your beloved Spencer. I love a challenge.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Please forgive me. I had gotten busy with something that just wouldn't let me go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 49**

"Come and find us," Edward said laughing and hung up.

///

Spencer stared hard at Kyla. "Did he tell you what he was planning?"

"No he said nothing."

"You're lying," Spencer slapped her across her cheek.

"Stop hitting me Spencer."

"Then stop lying to me. Tell me the truth," Spencer said through gritted teeth.

Rubbing her face, Kyla relented, "he said he was taking Ashley away from here because she belonged to him and you were in the way of their happiness and I was to keep you occupied so your life could be spared. I'm saving your life, can't you see that?"

"How was he going to take Ashley? What was his plan?"

"I only know that it was going to be him and two other men dress as Carlin deliverymen. They were going to go up to Ashley's office and make her leave with them. By force if they had to."

"And what about my father that's his office too? He wouldn't stand there and let Edward take Ashley."

She shrugged her shoulders, "if he tried to prevent Edward from taking Ashley he would be… dealt with."

"You are a cold bitch Kyla. You say you love me but you keep information that would take Ashley away from me and possibly get my father killed to yourself."

"I'm not cold Spencer, my heart is warm for you."

"You're crazy like Edward, maybe worse," she said shaking her head. Spencer dialed her brother's cell phone. "Hello… Hello."

"Hello, don't talk Spencer just listen. We know Edward has Ashley and we know where they are. I know Kyla is with you and she's bugged. Edward may be able to hear your conversation, we're not sure but we do know he can track you as long as you have Kyla with you. So leave her at the entrance of the garage and I'll meet you there. Bye."

Spencer got off the phone and continued to stare at Kyla. "Well did Glen answer his phone?"

Spencer remained silent, her jaw clenching from anger, staring at Kyla. "What's happening, tell me Spencer."

Spencer continued her death glare until they reached the garage. She got out of the car leaving Kyla inside. She made her phone call to Glen who was at the entrance of the garage in less than five minutes.

"Spencer, Edward is holding Ashley on the fifth floor garage level in a waiting car. He's not aware that we know he's there."

"He's not stupid Glen, he knows you're watching him. He just doesn't care."

"Maybe so Spencer but everything now depends on your instincts. We'll protect you as best we can but it's really up to you to save Ashley."

"Yeah Ashley's life depends on me, what a fucked up mess we're in. Get Kyla out of the car I want her purse checked."

Glen pulled Kyla out of the car and snatched her purse away from her looking for a listening and tracking device. They knew she had something on her because a sensor built inside the car to divulge any type of electronic tracking or listening device was flashing on the car's dashboard. A device Arthur had put in all the personal car's owned by Carlin Enterprise.

Glen shakes his head negatively. "Nothing," he mouthed.

Spencer grabbed Kyla and ripped her blouse open exposing her bra clad breasts. She was wired. Spencer slapped Kyla hard making stumble.

"Spencer stop," she cried. She yanked the wire off Kyla's body then slapped her again this time with enough force to knock her to the ground.

"You bitch! You put your sister in danger and for what," she screamed.

"For us Spencer, I did it for us," she confessed crying. "Edward wanted Ashley and I wanted you."

"If you were the last woman on earth I would never want you. Do you realize the situation you have put us all in, especially _**your sister**_?"

"Spencer I don't believe Edward will do anything to Ashley. He just wants…"

"Shut the fuck up Kyla. It's not Ashley he wants to harm, it's me. Now I'm going to go and get my woman from that psycho fuck but if anything should happen to Ashley I will come back and kill you myself. Dave," Spencer yelled, "don't let this bitch out of your sight."

"Yes Ms. Carlin."

"Come on Glen… Agh," Spencer moaned clutching her abdomen and reaching for Glen's arm.

"Are you okay Spencer," Glen asked.

"I'm… I'm fine, where's dad and Clay?" She panted.

"Spencer you don't look well…"

"I'm fine let's go. We're wasting time standing here. Where did you say Clay and dad were?"

"Alright Spencer calm down, they're waiting for us on the fourth floor."

Glen and Spencer got off the elevator, seeing her father she immediately went to hug him. "Dad are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. How are you Spencer, you don't look well."

"I'm fine," she replied lying.

"Where's Kyla?"

"I left her with Dave. She was wearing a wire on her body. She's as crazy as Edward. She told me Edward's plan was to snatch Ashley right out of her office and if you got in the way… well mom would be wearing something black about now. She had no remorse in her eyes when she told me."

"That's unfortunate for Kyla because she's going to have to pay for her part in all this. Spencer it's up to you to get Ashley and yourself out of this. We'll protect you as best we can but you're going to have to talk him into releasing Ashley and not shooting you. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah dad I'm ready," she said ignoring the increasing pain in her abdomen.

"I want you to put this on Spencer," Arthur said.

"Why?"

"Humor me sweetheart and put it on. Spencer you're going in there by yourself but you won't be alone. We'll be watching you from the security camera that's in the garage and I have people strategically placed at all the exits. So if anything should happen to you he will not get out of this garage with Ashley alive."

Spencer nods, "good thank you dad." She turned to Ashley's bodyguard, "Bruno give me your automatic, she said looking at Bruno's face. "What happened to your face?"

"I had an altercation with a couple of deliverymen in the bathroom Ms. Carlin," he said as he handed over his gun.

She checked the clip to make sure it was fully loaded. "Well here goes," she said wiping the sweat off her brow and taking a deep ragged breath.

"Spencer are you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay or not dad? Ashley needs me to get her away from that lunatic and that's what I'm going to do." Arthur nods.

"Be careful Spencer," Glen and Clay both say.

"Clay is there anyone else with him other than Ashley?"

"No he's alone. He did have help, two men but once Bruno came to, after his altercation with them in the bathroom, he went looking for them and took care of them."

"Good, so it's just me and Edward with Ashley in the middle," Spencer said getting onto the elevator watching the doors close on it's way to the fifth floor.

Edward's POV

"Your girlfriend should be on her way very soon my lovely Ashley. I'm sure she shouldn't have any trouble finding us with all the cameras in this garage and so well hidden, I might add. I'm so ready to confront her and get this over with. I don't know how you could have chosen her over my brother… a man or even me for that matter. I can satisfy all your needs. What can she do… nothing."

"That's where you're wrong Edward. Spencer satisfies all my needs and more. I want for nothing and I mean nothing. And she has my heart."

"Your heart, what a fool you are Ashley. You have clung to Spencer this long because she was there to comfort you when you lost your baby." Ashley's eyes widened.

"Yes I know about your miscarriage. My imbecile brother should have been there to comfort you. If you give someone else a chance to show you love I guarantee you will forget about her."

Ding… the elevator sounded alerting Edward that someone was coming. Ashley and Edward stared in the direction of the elevator.

"Well I believe your lover has finally arrived," Edward said caressing Ashley's face with his fingertips.

Spencer walked off the elevator, immediately taking in the situation in front of her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Spencer Carlin. It didn't take you long to find us. I'm so glad you could make it to my or shall I say, mine and Ashley's going away party where three people are invited but only two will leave alive," he said laughing. "Come on over, Ashley's been waiting to say goodbye to you." He pulled Ashley out of the car she was sitting in, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her very close to his body.

"Look Ashley, Spencer made it to our going away party."

"Spencer don't come any closer he's rigged…"

Edward clamped his large hand over Ashley's mouth to shut her up. Spencer balled her fist making her knuckles white from the tight clench and counted to ten to control the urge to lunge towards Edward.

"Don't touch her you bastard," she yelled.

"Don't yell at me bitch. I can do what I want, like right now," Edward said as he grabbed the back of Ashley's neck roughly kissing her, forcing her mouth open. "Mmm, tasty," he said licking his lips, smirking at Spencer.

Spencer inched toward them seething.

"I should kill you now so Ashley and I can make our getaway undetected because I'm sure her boss is wondering why she's been away from her desk so long. Oh but I forgot he already knows why she's not at her desk. That's okay I have a foolproof getaway plan ready. I just couldn't leave without letting my lovely Ashley say goodbye to you and talking to you myself. You know man to man," he laughed.

"Come closer Spencer."

Spencer started slowly walking closer to them when she felt something against her ankle. She looked down and saw a wire stretched across her path. She immediately stopped.

"Aw, you found my surprise, too bad."

"Why are you going through all this Edward?"

"That should be obvious Spencer. I'm going through all this because I want Ashley to go with me willingly maybe not so happy but willingly. Rightly she belongs to me."

"Why didn't you just take her? What's the purpose of all this in this garage?"

"Ashley needs closure Spencer. She will never love me a long as you are alive. So you must die and she must witness your demise."

"How do you expect Ashley to love you after she witnesses you killing me? Your thinking is not logical."

"I wasn't going to kill you myself, the explosion was supposed to do that."

"An explosion you set. Ashley's heart belongs to me like mine belongs to her. Killing me will kill her. She will never forget and she will never love you."

"_**Yes she will**_**!**" He snapped again yanking her to him and giving her another hard kiss against her lips, she whimpered.

Spencer shook her head. She realized that talking to Edward was getting her nowhere. She moved closer avoiding the wire. _**"STOP!**_ I didn't tell you to come closer yet. You take one more step without my permission and I will shoot you where you stand."

"I thought that's what you were going to do in the first place?"

"No I wanted you to trip the wired and the explosion would take care of you. But I guess I'll just have to put a hole in your pretty head. No… maybe your heart, that's where Ashley's love lies."

Edward cocked the gun and pointed it towards Spencer heart. Ashley bumped Edward making him lose his balance but not before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Spencer in the chest making her fall back with a thud.

"_**SPENCER!"**_ Ashley screamed. She attempted to run over to her lover but Edward restrained her. "Let me go to her you bastard."

"Bastard now, lover later Ashley. Go to her and say your goodbyes."

Ashley rushed over to Spencer crying. "Spencer," she whispered, as she bent down placing a kiss on Spencer's lips. While doing so she noticed a gun sticking out from under the bulletproof vest Spencer was wearing. She pulled the gun from Spencer's waistband and placed it in Spencer's hand, unbeknownst to Edward.

Edward became impatient with the scene in front of him and walked over toward Ashley and the seemingly dying Spencer. "Move woman so I can put her out of her misery and we can get out of here."

"No please don't kill her, I beg you. I'll leave with you willingly if you let her live."

Edward stood back thinking, "hmm… NO!"

He pulled Ashley back off of Spencer, raised his gun to shoot but Spencer's gun was already raised and aimed at him. She pulled the trigger the bullet hit him in the chest. He staggered back and then she got up and pulled the trigger again hitting him in the head. He fell face down onto the pavement.

"Ashley," screamed Spencer.

"Spencer," screamed Ashley.

"Are you okay Spencer asked Ashley? Are you hurt?"

"No Spencer I'm fine but you look like shit. I don't like the way you look."

Arthur, Glen, Clay and Bruno came running off the elevator after watching the whole event on the security camera.

"Bruno, Glen go over there and check on the condition of Mr. Scott," Arthur ordered.

Glen checked for a pulse then looked at Bruno and shook his head.

"Spencer, Ashley are you two okay?" Arthur asked.

"We're fine," Spencer said looking at Ashley.

Glen and Bruno walked back over to Arthur, "he's dead dad."

"Clay call the police and tell them there has been a shooting in the Carlin parking garage. Glen make sure that security tape gets to the right person. It shows self defense on Spencer's part."

"Alright dad."

Arthur hugged both Spencer and Ashley. "You did great sweetheart, he said gazing at his daughter's tired face."

She slumped into his embrace feeling exhausted.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: I'm back. Only thing I can do is apologize for my long absence. I was mindnapped into the realm of the supernatural and it wouldn't let me go until I did it's bidding. Haha! Anyway to those who have not abandoned this story and patiently waited for it's return, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kinda of lame, I have to reacquaint myself with my own story. Haha!**

**Chapter 50**

"Dad how did you know he was going to try and shoot me in the heart?"

"I didn't really until I remembered the silly things people do for love," Arthur chuckled. "I was guessing he might go there. His way of showing Ashley that he's killed Spencer's love. That's why I had you put on the bulletproof vest before confronting him."

"That is so lame Arthur, he could have easily shot her in the head," Ashley said, holding onto Spencer.

"He could have but Edward's thinking wasn't rational. He was too obsessed with having you and getting rid of Spencer. You had Spencer's heart and he wanted to kill it, squash it, send it into oblivion. I think he thought if Spencer's heart never existed he could eventually get you to fall in love with him."

Ashley looked at Spencer who shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just leave your explanation alone Arthur and say that Edward was crazy like his brother and hope to hell there are no more siblings lurking around," Ashley replied.

"We can only hope my love. It seems that Tony was not very open or truthful with you about his family," Spencer said.

///

The police arrived to do their investigation. Spencer and Ashley accompanied by several Carlin attorneys were taken to police headquarters to answer questions.

"Do you think we could postpone the questioning until tomorrow?" Ashley asked, concerned with the paleness that Spencer's complexion had turned.

"We really need to ask you both questions about what happened in the garage while it's still fresh in your mind. Why do you want to postpone it Ms. Davies?"

Looking at Spencer, "I don't like the way my girlfriend is looking. She was just released from the hospital a day ago and she needs to go home and rest."

"I'm fine Ashley," Spencer said. "I'm just a little tired."

"Do you need to go to the hospital Ms. Carlin?" The detective asked.

"No, let's get this over with. All I want to do is take my girlfriend and go home."

After several grueling hours of questioning Spencer and Ashley were finally released and cleared of any wrongdoing. Detective Briggs the investigator in charge of the Edward Scott case from the very beginning talked with Spencer outside the interrogation room before she left the police station to go home.

"Ms. Carlin I'm glad things didn't turn out so bad."

"Yes I suppose Detective Briggs but someone did die."

"Yes and you and Ms. Davies have been exonerated of any wrongdoing. From the video my superiors and I looked at, it was completely self defense. He forced the issue by kidnapping and holding your girlfriend and forcing you to go and get her. With only one thought on his mind it seems and that was to kill you. We never did find that waiter who allegedly shot you. I wonder what could have happened to him." He asked looking at Spencer.

"I haven't a clue detective," Spencer honestly replied.

"Well you and Ms. Davies are free to go. We might have a few more questions later but that would only be to close the file on this case. You know it a shame as rich as he was to end up the way he did. He could have had any woman he wanted but instead he chose a woman who didn't want him, never encouraged him and was in a relationship with someone else. Go figure," the detective said.

"Umm… Ms. Carlin you're really not looking very well right now. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital or your doctor's office?"

Spencer was hugging her midsection and leaned into Ashley when she walked over to them. "Spencer we're going to the hospital… now."

"Wait, before we leave Detective Briggs what about Kyla Woods?" Spencer asked.

He looked at Ashley before answering Spencer's question. "She's still being held and questioned. She was an accessory to the fact. We're trying to figure out if she knew more then she's admitted to. Right now it seems that she was not aware of Mr. Scott's plan to kill you Ms. Carlin only to kidnap Ms. Davies. Sibling rivalry is a bitch ain't it Ms. Davies?"

"I wouldn't call it sibling rivalry Det. Briggs. We just plain hatred for each other."

"Hate is a strong word for sister's don't you think," he said.

"Perhaps Det. Briggs but that's the only word I can use with regards to my sister. Do you think she'll have to go to jail?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on the judge. She was a knowing participant, he may just give her a slap on the wrists or he may want to make an example of her by giving her some jail time. I know she's going to lose her job at the Treasury Dept. The judge will see to that. So that might be enough punishment for her. We have to wait and see. I'm sure you'll be there at her hearing."

They both nod a yes. Spencer stumbled backwards.

"Spencer," Ashley gasped feeling Spencer lean into her more. Seeing Bruno and Dave sitting on a nearby bench she called to them. "Bruno, Dave help me."

"Should I call the paramedics," Det. Briggs asked concerned.

"No," Spencer replied weakly.

"Bruno help Ms. Carlin to the car while I call Dr. Whitfield. Goodbye Det. Briggs."

"Goodbye Ms. Davies and good luck."

///

In the car Spencer was lying down on the back seat of the Town car, her head in Ashley's lap. "Spencer are you in any pain?"

"Just a little."

"Where?"

"Here," she said pointing at her stomach where her wound was.

"Okay let me see what's going on." Ashley opened Spencer's shirt and frowned at the sight. "Damnit."

"What's wrong Ashley," Spencer grimaced as pain overtook her.

Ashley sighed, "there's blood coming through the bandage of the wound. You must have opened the sutures again dealing with that bastard Edward."

"Oww, Ashley," Spencer hissed. "I don't feel good."

Ashley touched Spencer's forehead. "You feel hot, I hope an infection hasn't developed. Dr. Whitfield will be pleased about that."

"Ashley," Spencer moaned rolling her head in her lover's lap.

"Shh, baby I know. You're going to be okay."

"Bruno how close are we to the hospital?"

"We're almost there Ms. Davies, how is she?"

"Not well," she said wiping the sweat off Spencer's brow.

"We're here," Dave announced fifteen minutes later.

Dr. Whitfield met the car outside the emergency room. Ashley got out of the back seat to give him some space to exam Spencer.

"Ms. Davies what happened?"

"To make a long story short Dr. Whitfield, Spencer had to save me from a lunatic and avoid getting killed. The steps she had to take to do that must have pulled some of her sutures apart again. There's blood on the bandage and she feels warm."

Looking at the soiled bandage Dr. Whitfield frowned, "get me a gurney out here," he yelled.

Spencer was lifted out of the car by Bruno and Dave onto the gurney, Spencer moaned but gave Dr. Whitfield a small smile.

"Ms. Carlin are you in pain?"

She nodded a yes.

"Okay we're going to take care of you. Don't you worry." Damnit, not again, he thought. "Ms. Davies you can go wait in my office if you like."

"No, I want to be right here so I can be close to Spencer."

"Fine, I'll see what's going on then come and get you."

"Thank you doctor. Bruno will you call Mr. Carlin for me and let him know what's going on? I don't want to leave from here right now to talk on the phone."

"Yes ma'am. Dave will stay with you."

///

Ashley was pacing back and forth waiting for Dr. Whitfield to come out to talk to her. "What's taking him so long," she murmured.

"Ashley," Arthur called out.

"Arthur, I'm so glad you're here," she said as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"What's going on with my daughter?" Paula questioned.

"Paula I didn't see you, how are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine Ashley dear but you don't look well."

"Come and sit down and tell us what's going on" Arthur said.

"The police had finished questioning us after several hours of interrogation and we were preparing to leave. Spencer and Det. Briggs were talking about Kyla and then she started to feel bad. Bruno had to help her to the car."

"Mmhmm, Spencer was not well before the altercation with Edward."

"What are you talking about Arthur?" Ashley asked.

"She was in pain when she arrived at the garage with Kyla. She didn't look well and ignored her pain because you were in danger. She loves you more than her own life Ashley."

Ashley blushed, "and I love her more than my own. I would die for her if I had to."

Dr. Whitfield came through the emergency room doors. "Ms. Davies," he called but also noticed Spencer's parent. "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin good to see you."

"Well I must say doctor, I'd prefer not to make it a habit of seeing you here in the emergency room," Paula said.

"Yes… well…" clearing his throat, "Ms. Carlin is stable. She managed to tear apart four stitches and has a low grade infection. I want to keep her here for twenty-three hour observation but she refused." Ashley and Arthur smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like Spencer," they chuckled.

"So I'm going to let her go home with very strict instructions. Complete bed rest for one week and an antibiotic therapy for two weeks. Then come and see me in my office after the antibiotics are ALL taken."

"Yes doctor," Ashley replied. "May I see her?"

"Yes I'm discharging her now, so you can help her dress, then take her home and _make her rest_. I'm not going to chastise you and Ms. Carlin this time since the situation you were in was unavoidable… _but_… she absolutely must rest so she can begin to heal. Do you understand me Ms. Davies?"

"I understand Dr. Whitfield and thank you," she said rushing off to Spencer.

Turning his attention to Spencer's parents, "I must say your daughter and girlfriend keep me quite busy."

"Yes they do," Arthur said. "And my wife and I have appreciated your discretion regarding them and their situations. If there is anything I can do for you Dr. Whitfield, please let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Carlin, I'll keep that in mind. Mrs. Carlin… good day."

///

Back at home Spencer was in the bedroom resting as per doctor's orders. "I'm glad Dr. Whitfield let me come home Ashley. I did not want to spend another minute in that hospital."

Ashley looked lovingly at Spencer. "I'm glad he allowed you to come home too. But he specifically said that you must rest or you won't heal."

Spencer nodded her head affirmatively.

"So what can I get you to eat?"

"Nothing right now. Come and lay down with me until I fall asleep."

Ashley took off her shoes and got into bed beside Spencer. "You know you have to call your parents regarding Kyla."

"Yes I know, I just don't know how to tell my dad that his so called sweet and kindhearted daughter is a true bitch," Ashley said.

"You'll find a way and I'll help you, love."

"Your father wants Bruno and Dave to stay around for a few more days."

"Alright Ashley," Spencer replied trying to stifle a yawn. "Maybe after a couple of days we can take the Aston for a ride to your parent's home."

"Yesss!" Ashley exclaimed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

///

Three days later Spencer was feeling better and decided she and Ashley should take the Aston out for a spin.

"Ashley, how about we take the Aston out for a drive? We can drive to your parent's home. I'm sure they're wondering about Kyla's situation and I'm wondering if she told them the truth."

"That would be great Spencer but you know Dr. Whitfield say no moving around for a week. It's only been three days. Maybe we should wait for that ride," Ashley said pouting.

"Fuck that, I feel fine. I see no reason for me to continue to stay in bed being bored when we could be out taking a nice ride in a nice car. Besides you're the one driving not me. So I'm not exerting myself."

///

"Spencer are you ready yet, I'm anxious to get behind the wheel of my new baby."

"I'm coming Ashley, although it's not the kind of coming I would like to be doing right now."

"Spencer the doctor said no strenuous activity for two weeks and you know that means no sex."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll have blue balls by then. If I had balls that is. Let's go, did you alert Bruno and Dave that we're leaving to go to your parent's home?"

"Yes, they're outside waiting."

Spencer and Ashley walked out the door, locking it. "Good evening Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies," Bruno and Dave said.

"Come on Spencer," Ashley said excitedly as she headed toward the car.

"Ashley wait you know the car has an electronic key start. You can start it as you're walking to it or from inside as long as there isn't any interference. The car can be running and warming before you get in it. Let's see if it works."

"Great that'll work for me on those chilly mornings. Now my ass won't get cold when I get into the car."

"Your ass won't be cold once I get through with it," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear, the tip of her tongue caressing the outer edge which made her lover blush profusely and moan a little too loud in front of the two bodyguards.

"Mmm… Spencer… yes," Ashley moaned. Dave and Bruno stood back far enough to give them some privacy. Both men were already acquainted with Spencer and Ashley's show of affection toward each other.

"Here Ashley pressing this button makes the car start." Ashley pressed the button to start the engine…BOOM!! The impact of the explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

"Oh my God! Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies are you okay," Bruno and Dave asked simultaneously.

Spencer shook her head, "yes I'm fine Bruno. Ashley are you okay?" Ashley layed unmoving on the ground. "Ashley… ASHLEY!!! Oh God, nooo!" Spencer screamed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Spencer carefully turned Ashley onto her back. Seeing the deep gash just below her hairline, she frowned. "Ashley are you okay, can you hear me?" She doesn't respond. "Bruno call 911 and get my father here. Dave get me a blanket so I can cover Ashley with it."

"Yes ma'am," he replied running into the loft. The residents of the building were rushing out to see what had exploded and now burning. Spencer could hear the sirens in the distant.

"Don't worry Ashley the paramedics are coming," she whispered to her unconscious lover. The paramedics arrived and immediately went to the aid of the woman they saw lying on the ground.

"What happened miss?" The paramedics asked Spencer.

"We had an explosion and all of us were knocked down by it. I think my girlfriend may have hit her head on the concrete."

"Are you okay?" He asked visually examining her.

"Yes I'm fine just take care of my girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Ashley Davies."

"And you are?"

"Spencer Carlin."

"Carlin…" the paramedic working on Ashley repeated as he looked at his partner. "Are you Arthur Carlin's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well it looks like she may have a concussion. We're going to take her to the hospital."

"I'm riding with you," she said. The paramedics looked at each other contemplating Spencer's request.

"What the hell, come on get in." While getting into the ambulance Spencer gave Bruno and Dave last minute instructions.

"Wait for my dad, then get over to the hospital. If the police want to question us tell them they can do it at the hospital."

"Alright Ms. Carlin."

While riding to the hospital Spencer asks the paramedics to have Dr. Whitfield paged so that he can meet them in the emergency room.

///

Man what a day this has been. I am so ready to go home, the doctor thought as he walked passed the nurses station.

"Dr. Whitfield you have an emergency coming into the ER," the nurse on duty told him.

"An emergency, I'm not on call tonight. Who is it?"

"The paramedics said it was a white female in her mid to late twenties with a head injury and possible concussion."

"Did they give a name?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, Ashley Davies." Dr. Whitfield's eyes widened in surprise… Ashley Davies. Oh for fucking out loud. This cannot be happening. "What's there ETA?"

"They're here now doctor. He rushed to the double doors as the paramedics were bringing her in.

"I'm Dr. Whitfield what do we have?"

"Car explosion victim, her blood pressure is stable, her breathing and pulse are normal, her pupils are slightly dilated. She has a head wound left temple just below the hairline and she's unconscious."

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"About forty-five according to the girlfriend."

"Okay thanks, take her into ER-1." Spencer tried to follow them in but was stopped by Dr. Whitfield. "Hold it Ms. Carlin you have to wait out here."

"But I want to be with Ashley," she whined.

"No you stay out here while I see what's going on with her. I don't want you exerting yourself. I'm not going to ask why you two were outside when the explosion occurred instead of inside your house resting in bed."

Spencer sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"I'll come out and get you when I'm done examining her," he said rubbing her arm.

"Spencer," Arthur called out.

"Dad," Spencer cried, embracing her father.

"Spencer are you alright? Have you been checked out by anyone?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm not hurt, it's Ashley. She's… she's unconscious."

"Spencer," Glen and Clay called out. "Are you okay, how's Ashley?"

"I don't know Dr. Whitfield is examining her now. I can't believe this is happening. One minute we were happy and excited about finally getting to drive the Aston and next… boom! We were on our way to see Ashley's parents. Fuck! I forgot about her parents. They need to be told about Ashley before they hear it on the radio or see it on TV."

"Don't worry about that Spencer, I'll call them," Glen said.

"Thank you Glen."

"So what happened?" Arthur asked. Just then Det. Briggs walked into the waiting room. Seeing Spencer and Arthur he walked over to them.

"Mr. Carlin, Ms. Carlin, I got a call about an explosion at your loft. I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon. I'm told Ms. Davies was brought in unconscious."

"Yes, Dr. Whitfield is examining her now."

"How is she?"

"We don't know yet," Spencer replied anxiously.

"What happened Ms. Carlin?"

"The car exploded when Ashley hit the ignition button on her remote."

"Hmm," Det. Briggs said. "I saw the car before coming over here, it was totally destroyed. What kind of car was it?"

"It was an Aston Martin One 77," Spencer replied.

"Wow, that's an expensive car. Who in their right mind would want to blow that up?"

"You think the car was rigged?"

"Yes I do," he said. "A simple mechanical malfunction could not have done that kind of damage."

"Excuse me Det. Briggs are you aware that Edward Scott owned two electronic companies which means the materials needed to make a remote controlled bomb were easily available to him and he could have easily placed the device in the car himself," Glen suggested. "Maybe he was trying to get Spencer that way."

"Yes I'm aware of Mr. Scott's companies but we can't assume it was him. We need to conduct a thorough investigation before we start placing the blame."

"It couldn't have been Edward Glen that was Ashley's car. Why would he rig her car? It would have killed her," Spencer said, shivering at the thought.

"Maybe he assumed it was your car and not Ashley's."

"No Glen," Spencer argued. "I had personalized plates put on the Aston… 'Ashley D'. There was no mistaking who the car belonged to."

"I'm going to fully investigate and find out who planted that bomb," Det. Briggs said. "I'll also have the bomb squad thoroughly check your property to make sure there are no other bombs lying around waiting to go off."

"Dad I feel like we are in a nightmare and can't seem to wake up. When will the drama stop?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Perhaps this is the end of it. At least until Kyla's hearing."

Dr. Whitfield entered the waiting room, Spencer jumped out of her seat to meet him. "Well how's Ashley, can I see her now?"

"Ms. Carlin please sit down."

"What is it doctor?" Arthur asked.

"Ms. Davies has suffered a severe concussion and she's still unconscious. We performed an EEG and an MRI of the head. The test results came back normal which is good. The brain didn't sustain any damage so she should regain consciousness in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. They're moving her to a private room and I've assigned a private nurse to take care of her. Perhaps you remember her, Nurse Brand."

They all nodded. "Deja vu much," Clay commented.

"I want to see her," Spencer demanded.

"Give them a chance to get her into the room. The nurse will come down and get you. I'll come back and check on her in a few hours."

"Thank you doctor," Arthur said. Spencer turned to her father and sobbed into his shoulder. "It'll be okay Spencer. Ashley will be okay."

///

Spencer was finally taken to Ashley's room, along with her family and Ashley's parents who were given the full details of their daughter's condition and what had happened in the parking lot.

"Damnit Arthur what is going on here? First Spencer gets shot and now my daughter is lying unconscious because her car exploded. Who the hell is responsible for this?" Raife asked.

"We don't know… yet, Raife. But I'm going to find out," Arthur said.

"Oh here we go again with you acting like the damn Godfather," Raife exclaimed.

"Raife don't start that here," Christine scolded.

"Spencer I'll be back with your mother later."

"Okay dad."

"Glen, Clay come with me." Outside in the parking lot the three men along with Bruno and Dave managed to dodge the press who had gathered outside the front of the hospital to report on the explosion and Ashley's condition. "Dave, Bruno I want you to stay close to my daughter and Ashley."

"Yes sir."

"Glen, Clay get your people out into the streets and find out who planted that bomb. I don't think the person who planted it was after Spencer. I think they were after Ashley this time. Get on it."

"Yes sir," they replied.

///

Morning came and Ashley was still unconscious. "I don't understand it Christine why hasn't Ashley regained consciousness yet," Spencer whined. "It's been almost forty-eight hours. Dr. Whitfield said she should be awake in twenty-four."

"Spencer he said twenty-four to forty-eight hours. It's only been thirty-six, relax. I know my daughter will be okay."

Spencer sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her lover's hand and began humming Ashley's favorite tune. Two hours later Spencer and Christine were still sitting in Ashley's room waiting, now joined by Arthur and Paula.

"Mmm… Spencer," Ashley croaked out.

"I'm right here love." Ashley slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times.

"Is it nighttime, where are you Spencer?" Spencer moved closer to Ashley on the bed.

"I'm right here in front of you and it's mid morning. The sun is shining brightly," Spencer said looking at everyone in the room then back at Ashley. Ashley reached for Spencer's hand grabbing it tightly. She closed her eyes then reopened them.

"Oh my God, Spencer!" She cried, "Spencer!"

"I'm here Ashley are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?"

"Spenccceerrr!" She shrieked, crying into Spencer's shoulder, "I can't see."

"What?" Spencer said hugging Ashley tightly.

"I can't see you. The room is totally black."

"Oh my God," Spencer gasped as she held onto a crying Ashley.

Removing her hand from mouth and regaining her composure, Christine offered to get Nurse Brand.

///

"Well Ms. Davies on my examination I see nothing wrong. Your EEG was normal at the time of the accident. I'm going to run another EEG and MRI of the head. Maybe it will tell us what's going on. In the meantime please try to relax. You're in good hands. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ashley love, I want to ask Dr. Whitfield some questions. I'll be right back."

"No! Please don't leave me Spencer."

"I'm just going to ask him a few questions. Your mom and Raife are here and my parents are here. I'll be right back." Spencer nodded to Christine.

"I'm right here Ashley. I'll stay with you until Spencer comes back. I'm not leaving, so just relax."

"Hurry back Spencer." "I will."

"Dr. Whitfield what's really going on with Ashley?"

"I don't know Ms. Carlin. Everything is normal. She should be able to see. The only thing I can think of is that she's suffering from some sort of hysterical blindness."

"Hysterical blindness, what is that?"

It's a temporary condition that the body goes through when it's suddenly traumatized. It's really a psychological condition. Maybe with all that you two have been through recently her mind is shutting down. She needs rest."

"Well how long will this hysterical blindness last?"

"I don't know a week or two, a month, a year. Maybe just a few hours, only time will tell. In the meantime continue your normal activities."

"Normal, how can she continue with her normal activities when she can't see? The job she has requires that she be able to see, she's my dad's executive assistant. She needs to see what's she's doing. So what part of normal are you talking about doctor."

"Spencer calm down," Arthur said standing behind his daughter listening to her rant.

"Take her away somewhere for a couple of weeks and let her mind relax. You could use two weeks of rest yourself. I believe her sight will come back, I just don't know when. There is on physical reason as to why she even lost her sight. Give it a couple of weeks. I have rounds to make now, I'll be back later."

"Thank you doctor," Arthur said.

Spencer and her father walked back into Ashley's room and her heart sank. "Ashley I'm back."


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: Warning: This chapter contains some sexual content. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 52**

In Arthur's study, Glen and Clay were giving Arthur a run down on the information they discovered on the bombing of Ashley's car.

"A few neighbors said they saw a man working underneath the Aston around the time Spencer was in the hospital. He thought it was odd since it was a brand new car but he could never catch up with Ashley to tell her that."

"Did anyone else see him or could tell you what he looked like?"

"Even better, we found someone who saw and knows him," Glen said happily. "I've got my man running him down now."

"Fantastic boys you did good."

Ring, ring… "Hold on dad. Yeah Tom, it's Glen whatcha got? Okay got it and thanks I owe you one." Glen closed his cellphone and smiled at his father. "His name is Phillip Sparks and he lives at 755 Beverly Avenue."

"755 Beverly Avenue, why does that address sound so familiar," Clay asked.

"Maybe because dear brother that used to be the block on which Spencer lived until she gave her house to Franklin."

"Yeah that's right Franklin, Spencer's ex."

"Yeah, you think that's a coincidence dad?"

"I've learned with living this life as long as I have there are no such things as coincidences. Go get him and call me when you have him secure."

"Yes sir, come on Clay."

///

"Sweetheart can you see _anything_?" Christine asked.

"No nothing, it's like I'm wearing an eye mask but my eyes are wide open. No shadows, no light of any kind," Ashley explained while a tear rolled down her cheek. Spencer reached up to wipe it away causing Ashley to jump.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know Spencer," she said searching for Spencer's hand to hold onto it. "Damn this is so frustrating. I can't even see what I grasping for."

"You will soon love. It's just a matter of time," Spencer said eyeing Christine as she said it.

Knock, knock… "Come in," Spencer said. "It's Dr. Whitfield Ashley," Spencer informed her.

"Hello everyone, Ms. Davies how are you today?"

"Oh I'm just peachy keen doctor," her tone sarcastic. "Ashley."

"Sorry mom. Sorry Dr. Whitfield."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Do you, when did you lose your sight?"

"Ashley," both Christine and Spencer said.

"When can I go home?"

"Well I want to send you to a rehab so you can learn how to take care of yourself."

"Spencer," Ashley anxiously whispered.

Spencer looked at Ashley's expression and squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Ashley doesn't need rehab doctor. She'll be seeing again in a few weeks."

"And what if she doesn't Ms. Carlin, then what?"

"You yourself said this blindness was only temporary. Now you want her to go to some rehab to learn how to take care of herself. I'll take care of Ashley. I'll bath her, I'll dress her, fix and feed her, her meals, and take her wherever she needs to go."

"Well that's very noble of you but I think Ms. Davies needs to learn to function independent of you."

"Well since Ashley's blindness is temporary, I see no need for rehab. I'm going to take time off from work and take care of her myself. I'm going to take her away somewhere quiet so she can rest, just like you said."

"Yes but…"

"That's what I'm going to do. We'll both benefit from the getaway, as you said earlier doctor."

"Well it seems like you have your mind made up but I think Ms. Davies is the one who should make the decision, rehab or not, don't you?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

Spencer faced Ashley gently stroking her hand.

"I just want to go home Dr. Whitfield and be with Spencer. I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers trying to learn how to cope with my blindness, especially if it's only temporary. I trust Spencer's decision and I trust her. So the decision stands. I'm going home."

"Mrs. Davies perhaps you can persuade your daughter that rehab is best for her right now."

"No Dr. Whitfield, I've learn way back not to interfere in Spencer and Ashley's decisions. I give them loving support and a caring ear."

"Fine then, I'll sign the discharge papers and Nurse Brand will be in with your discharge instructions. You can go home today. I'd like to see you both in my office for your followup visit in a month."

"Alright Dr. Whitfield," Spencer said walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Thank you," she smiled.

///

"So Mr. Sparks, how are you doing today?" Arthur asked smacking the man's back very hard.

"Hmmpt, ow! I could be better if I didn't have this blindfold on my eyes and my hands weren't tied to this chair. I'm not rich so why have you kidnapped me and brought me here?"

"Oh we'll get to that in due time Mr. Sparks. Sparks… clever name is it your real name."

"Yeah… what you think I made it up."

"It's possible, I thought it could have been a nickname since I know you like making sparks happen."

"Look is this some kinda joke cause I am not amused. Am I on one of those crazy reality shows or somethin?"

Arthur remained quiet looking at the stranger and listening to him ramble to himself.

"Hello, hello, are you still there? Hey don't leave me here. Come back, HELLOOOO!! Man this shit is crazy. Who would kidnap me? I don't have any money and I haven't done anything wr…" A frown appeared on his face. "The only thing I did recently was that favor for Franklin." Glen and Clay's eye's widen at the admission just made by the stranger. Arthur on the other hand was not shocked by his admission. "Wait until I get my hands on that bastard Franklin. I don't know how I let him convince me to place a bomb under that lady's car. Oh yeah, I was drunk and horny. It wasn't enough explosives to hurt anyone, just do damage to that fine car she had and what a waste, it looked like it hadn't even been driven."

"Hey," Arthur said kicking Phillip's shoes, startling him in the process. "You kind of spaced out there. So who is this Franklin you were babbling about?"

"Hey look I don't have to tell you nothing."

"That's correct Mr. Sparks but you don't have to leave from here alive either." Phillip Sparks swallowed hard.

"Look if I tell you will you let me go?"

"Of course."

He thought about his predicament and decided no one was worth him keeping quiet and losing his life. He hadn't seen his abductors so he couldn't possibly identify them to the police, so maybe they would let him go.

"Okay his name is Franklin Pierce. He's a neighbor of mine."

"A neighbor… so what he just went by your place and said hey, can you blow up someone's car for me?"

"No, no we met at a gay bar and started talking. He told me he had this woman who kept harassing him because he was gay and he wanted to put a scare into her to get her to leave him alone. So being the nice guy and I hate homophobes, I agreed to help him out."

Phillip's brain started to click while he was telling his story to Arthur. He remembered reading an article in the paper about a woman who was the girlfriend of Arthur Carlin's daughter getting hurt in a car bombing. Oh my God, play dumb, play dumb, you don't know who these people are. Phillip frowned.

"What's the matter Phil? Go on, continue with your story."

"I um… I didn't mean for the young lady to get hurt. When I read an article about some woman getting hurt in a car bombing I called Franklin and asked him why did he lie and tell me she was a homophobe when in fact she was gay herself. I got angry and told him he used me to hurt someone. He told me she was fine, the papers just wanted a story."

"If the explosion wasn't supposed to hurt, just scare, why did she get hurt?"

"I don't know unless she was in or very close to the car when exploded. I told Franklin not to stand close when the car exploded. I mean it is explosives. Franklin said he was going to set if off while she was standing far away from it. It was just to scare her."

"He had the ability to set the bomb off?"

"Yes sir with the remote I gave him."

"Could any remote set the bomb off?"

"Sure if they are on the same frequency. Franklin was just going to scare her he said and blow up her car while she stood at a safe distance. That's what he told me."

"Thank you Phil." Arthur walked out of the room with his son's and Bruno following.

"Did he see any of you when you snatched him?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then take him back to where you snatched him."

"What!" Glen yelled. "He planted the bomb that could have killed your daughter and her girlfriend. You don't believe that bullshit he told you?"

"I do," Bruno said

"Yeah I do too," Clay said.

"He sounded sincere and very sorry for what happened. Let him go."

"He knows who we are. Didn't you hear him say he read the article about Ashley? All he has to do is put two and two together."

"He'll be hard pressed to prove it was any Carlin's that snatched him since he can't visually identify any of us. I'll have someone keep an eye on him for a little while."

As they were walking pass, Arthur stopped. "Mr. Sparks we know where you live and work. If you should cause us any trouble I will make sure you do not see tomorrow. Lose your contact with Franklin Pierce if you want to continue to live. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir completely."

"Good, go and live the rest of your life."

///

Dave drove Spencer and Ashley home. Ashley was given a walking cane to use but held onto Spencer for her guidance into their loft.

"There's a chair in front of you Ashley," Spencer informed her.

"Did you move any of the furniture around Spencer?"

"No."

"Then I know it's a chair in front of me. I'm going to my bedroom," Ashley said agitated.

"Here let me help you."

"_NO!"_ She yelled. "I can get there myself Spencer. Thank you," she said bumping and stumbling into chairs and tables as she inched her way towards their bedroom. Spencer looked on with tears in her eyes. Finally she sank into the chair with her face in her hands and cried quietly.

Clearing his throat… "is there anything else Ms. Carlin," Dave asked.

"No that will be all right now, thank you."

"Ms. Carlin, Bruno and I are really sorry for your situation. We both feel responsible for not protecting you and Ms. Davies to the best of our abilities."

"It's not your fault. You and Bruno are doing the best you can. No one would have thought to check our home or car for bombs."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dave."

"Yes Ms. Carlin."

"Where is Bruno?"

"Oh, he had a job to do for your father."

"I see, thank you."

Once Dave was gone Spencer continued to sit in the chair thinking about hers and Ashley's situation until she heard a crash coming from the bedroom. Quickly getting up she ran to the room.

"Ashley… Ashley are you okay?"

Ashley was on the bedroom floor crying. "No I'm not Spencer." She held out her arms to Spencer. "Spencer I'm so sorry I broke the lamp," she said now sobbing heavily.

"It's okay Ashley we can buy a new one," she said holding her tightly. They stayed liked that until Ashley fell asleep. Spencer carefully picked her lover up as best she could, since she herself was still recovering from her gunshot wounds. Placing her on their bed she changed Ashley's clothes to a pair of boxers and tank, then left the room to call her father.

Ring, ring…"Hello Spencer," Arthur said expecting a call from his daughter.

"Is that Spencer, let me talk to her," Paula said as she grabbed the phone from her husband. "Spencer how are you dear?"

"I'm good mom, just a little tired."

"And how is Ashley?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"How's her first night at home so far?"

"It…" Spencer had to stop talking to hold back her tears. "It been difficult for her. It's going to take her awhile to adjust I think."

"Well dear I know you think I don't like Ashley but I do. I see how happy she makes you and if you need anything at all please let me know."

"Thanks mom."

"Alright here is your father."

"Thank you Paula," Arthur said giving his wife a kiss on her lips. "I'll be up to bed after I talk to Spencer."

"Alright Arthur."

"Spencer how is Ashley really doing?"

"Physically she's fine, emotionally she's angry."

"I can understand her anger. And how are you handling the situation?"

"I don't know dad, when I try to help her, she just gets angry. I don't know what to do to help ease her pain."

"I'm sure you and Ashley will work something out that will make it easy on the both of you."

"So dad did you find out anything about the explosion?"

"Yes Spencer, if you can get away for awhile tomorrow, come to my office. I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

"Okay but do you know who did it? At least give me a name."

"Spencer, tomorrow in my office. Get yourself a good night sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Sure tomorrow, yeah okay," she replied pouting.

"Spencer! Spencer!"

"I have to go dad, Ashley is calling me, bye." Spencer hurried to the bedroom. "Ashley I'm right here."

"Spencer," she said reaching out for her, "I was scared when I didn't feel you next to me."

"I'm right here love. I'll never be too far away, always remember that. How do you feel?"

"I've had better days, but I'm okay."

"Good well it's getting late do you want something to eat?"

"Not right now… but."

"Ashley tell me what you want."

"I would like to take a shower if I could."

Spencer laughed, "of course you can love. Let me go get it ready." After turning the shower on Spencer guided Ashley towards the bathroom and undressed her. Guiding her in Ashley hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be in the shower alone. Will you come in with me?"

"Sure I would love to join you." Spencer took off her clothes and made note to try and keep her bandage from getting too wet. She took Ashley by the hand and guided her into the shower letting the water cascade over her body until she relaxed.

"Spencer I love you," Ashley spoke wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck. Burying her face in Spencer's neck Ashley moved her lips against the skin of her neck and placed lite kisses on the place where she could feel her heart beating.

"Mmm…" Spencer moaned, "I love you too." Ashley's hand traveled down Spencer's back to her ass where her fingers rubbed small circles onto it.

"Spencer make love to me, please, I need you."

Spencer cupped Ashley's face with both hands and gently pressed her lips to her lover's. Moving her tongue against her lower lip, she waited for permission to enter so her lover could taste the sweetness that she had to offer. "Mmm," Ashley moaned.

Deepening the kiss Spencer gently pushed Ashley against the cold wet tiles of the shower. Their kissing became more intense, more wanting as Ashley's nails scraped up and down Spencer's lower back.

Moving off her lips Spencer trailed kisses down her neck and down between the valley of her breasts. Taking a breast in her mouth she devoured it while her hand palmed the already hardened nipple of the other. "Yes… Spencer, that feels so good."

Moving away from her breast to her taut stomach, Spencer lingered at Ashley's bellybutton, dipping her tongue in and out, teasing it which elicited a giggle from Ashley. "Spencer please."

"What is it you want my love?"

"I want to feel your tongue inside of me, your fingers inside of me. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard."

Lingering for awhile kissing just above her bikini line Spencer went further south. Raising Ashley's leg she placed it over her shoulder and began laying hot kisses inside her upper thighs. Slowly she kissed her way down to Ashley's pussy. "You are so wet," Spencer said inhaling her fragrance while teasing the engorged lips of her now sensitive pussy. Spencer played, flicking her tongue back and forth against her folds and biting her clit. "Ahh! Spencer don't tease me… I want to feel you inside me!"

Spencer inserted two fingers inside of lover's pussy thrusting slowly then moving a little faster. "Mmm… yes… harder," she pleaded. "Fuck."

Moving her mouth onto Ashley's engorged clit sucking, Spencer continued to thrust into her until she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. "Ahh… ahh… Spencer…yes, I'm gonna… Ahh!... Fuck!" Ashley screamed her fingers now tangled in her lover's hair. She let a sob escape her throat. Arching her back she pressed Spencer's head into her more allowing Spencer to continue to thrust inside her, so she could ride out her climax.

Ashley's body began shaking as loud sobs took over her. Spencer rose up off her knees and she held onto Ashley tightly as her sobbing became more urgent.

"It's okay love, let it out. Go ahead and cry."


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: Warning: Strong Language. **

**Chapter 53**

The next morning… "Hello Christine it's Spencer."

"Yes Spencer, how is Ashley doing?"

"Depressed, if her sight doesn't come back soon I don't know what's going to happen to her."

"Ashley is stronger than you think Spencer, she's a survivor." "I hope you're right. I'm just afraid she may think she's a burden on me if her sight doesn't come back."

"Spencer don't worry about that, it's only been a couple of days since the explosion."

"I know that but a couple of days can be a lifetime for her. I don't know where her mind is at right now, I don't want to lose her."

"Spencer stop worrying, she will be fine."

"Christine I need to see my dad this morning, will you come and sit with her until I come back?"

"Yes of course. When do you want me to come?"

"Now if possible."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Christine."

"Don't thank me Spencer, she's my daughter and I love her."

"Ashley I have to go see my dad, your mom is coming over to sit with you until I come back. Are you okay with that?"

"Do you have to go Spencer?"

"Yes it's important. I'll be back as soon as I can. Dave will be here."

"A lot of good Dave's being here did. My car gets blown up and I can't see worth shit," Ashley said angrily.

Spencer walked over to where Ashley was sitting, taking her hands, she kissed them. "Ashley no one knew that a bomb had been placed in the car. Nor did any of us think to check the car out to make sure no one had tampered with it. Dave and Bruno can only do so much. They feel enormously guilty that they weren't able to protect us the way they should have and they feel bad that you got hurt."

Ashley bowed her head down, "I sorry Spencer, I'm just so angry right now," she said, her hand searching for Spencer's face to caress her lips with the pad of her thumb. "Hurry back, you know I can only be with my mother for so long," she smiled.

"Yes love, I know."

Spencer was about to walk away when Ashley felt her leaving and pulled her back, "Spencer are you okay? I mean with the lovemaking last night in the shower. I know it was too soon for you but I needed you and I was being selfish."

Spencer smiled, "Ashley I needed to be with just as much as you needed to be with me. We needed each other last night. I'm all good," she said as she bent down to kiss her.

Ding dong…

Bruno opened the door to let Christine into the loft. "Christine make yourself comfortable, I shouldn't be too long. I don't want to be away from Ashley any longer then I have to be," she said smiling at Ashley who was sitting on the couch listening to Spencer and her mother.

"Take as long as you need Spencer. This will be a good time to catch up on some gossip with my daughter." Ashley silently sighs.

"Bye Spencer, _please _hurry back." "I will."

///

Entering the building of Carlin Enterprises Spencer and Bruno got on the elevator to go to the floor her father's office was on. "You know this is the first time I've been back here since the garage incident."

"Yes I know Ms. Carlin, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just a little creepy for me. So what did you find out about the bombing," Spencer sheepishly asked.

"Ooh no, I'm not going to answer any of your questions. We're on our way to see your father, he'll tell you," Bruno replied looking straight ahead.

"Bruno you've known me for a long time…"

"Save it Ms. Carlin, ask your father."

"Traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, I'm just playing it smart," he smiled. The elevator doors opened and they exit walking down the hallway towards Arthur's office.

Knock, knock… "Come in Spencer," Arthur said.

"Dad I… Oh hey Glen, Clay."

"Hey Spencer," they both said. "How's Ashley?"

"Angry and depressed."

"Have a seat Spencer. Now what I'm about to tell you stays in this office and I don't want you going off like a crazed woman. Your brothers and I will handle the situation. Do you understand?"

Spencer looked at her father then her brothers and Bruno, then back to her father. She frowned, "what did you find out, it must not be good."

"Promise me Spencer that you will not go off half cocked," Arthur asked his daughter again.

"I promise."

"We found the man who planted the bomb. He works in demolition for a construction company. It seems that he was tricked into planting the bomb in Ashley's car."

"Tricked!"

"Yes and I'm thinking our bomber wasn't quite as truthful with us as I was led to believe."

"Tricked by whom?"

"Spencer please let me finish." "Trick… by… whom?"

Arthur sighed, "Franklin."

Spencer's eyes widened then narrowed. "Franklin," she calmly said. "As in Franklin my ex-husband?"

"Yes."

Spencer abruptly stood up, her hands clenched at her sides, her face red with anger and her lips hard pressed together. "Franklin hired someone to kill Ashley," she said through clenched teeth.

"It seems so since there was no mistaking who the Aston belonged to…"

"That crazy ass son of a bitch, muthafuckin bastard is a dead man," she angrily said. She turned from her chair heading for the door.

"_**SPENCER!"**_ Arthur yelled. _"Get your ass back here! _ You promised me."

"Yeah that was before you told me that muthafuckin son of a bitch tried to kill my Ashley, who by the way, if you recall is sitting at home because she can't _see_," she yelled.

"_**SPENCER!**_ Calm down and get back over here and sit down!" Clay walked over to her to guide her back to her seat but she snatched her arm away from him.

"He's mine, I want him."

"Spencer let us handle it," Glen said.

"_**HE BELONGS TO ME!"**_

"_SPENCER, NO!_ You are too emotional and emotions allow mistakes to be made. I will not, I repeat will not have my daughter going to jail for a piece of shit like Franklin. Your brothers will take care of him. You are going to go home and pack yours and Ashley's bags, get on the company jet and fly to Spain for a couple of weeks."

"_**SPAIN, NO! NO WAY IN HELL!**_ I want Franklin, I want him _**DEAD!**_ And _I _ want to be the one to do it."

"Fine Spencer you want him dead, but you're not going to be the one to do it."

"Shit, shit, shit. Why the fuck not? You can't take this away from me. I warned Franklin…"

"Spencer this meeting is over. Bruno take her home."

"Yes sir."

"You're leaving in the morning," Arthur instructed. "I called Maria and told her to get the mansion prepared for your arrival. She's expecting you by late afternoon."

"_What!_ We can't just up and leave, we have to at least tell Ashley's parents."

"Fine, tell them tonight. Have them come to your place or go over there. But you're both leaving in the morning."

Spencer walked out without saying a word to her brothers or father.

"Well I think she held her temper very well," Clay said.

"Call Bruno on his cellphone and tell him to keep a close eye on Spencer. I don't want her sneaking out and taking care of Franklin herself."

"Okay dad," Glen said.

///

"Mom I don't want anything to eat okay. I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten anything except toast and coffee. You need to eat to keep your strength up."

At that moment Spencer walked into the loft. "I'm back."

"Spencer, thank God," holding her arms out. Spencer embraced her.

"What's wrong you're shaking? What happened with Arthur?"

"Nothing, they're still working on who… bombed your car." Ashley heard something in Spencer's voice alerting her that she was lying.

"Christine thank you for staying with Ashley."

"Spencer what did I tell you this morning?"

"Yes I forgot. Christine go home and fix your daughter and me a nice dinner we're coming over tonight."

"You're coming over?" Christine questioned.

"Spencer, I don't want…" Ashley began to say but was interrupted by Spencer.

"We're leaving in the morning for Spain. I think we both need to get away from here."

"Spain!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Spencer you think that's wise? You and Ashley just got out of the hospital."

"Yes we need to get away now. It's only for two weeks. So go home and prepare dinner, we'll be over at eight."

"But Spencer…"

"Go Christine, we'll see you and Raife tonight."

Finally yielding to Spencer's demand Christine spoke to her daughter. "Ashley I'll let you and Spencer tell Raife about your trip."

"Oh joy," Ashley said sarcastically. "I can hardly wait."

When Christine left Ashley confronted Spencer. "Why do we have to leave in the morning Spencer? What did Arthur find out?"

"Nothing, he just wants us to go away while my brothers try to find out who blew up your car."

"You're lying, just because I can't see doesn't mean I don't know when you're lying to me. They've already found out who did it. That's way you were shaking when you hugged me. Was it Edward?"

"It was Franklin."

"Franklin… your ex?"

"Yes, he hired someone to plant the bomb. It was only meant to scare you. At least that's what he told the person he hired but he had other plans."

"Is that what Arthur told you?"

Spencer hissed, "I didn't even sit still for my father to tell me the whole story. Once I heard Franklin's name I went off. Bruno gave me all the details on the ride back here. Franklin wanted you… he wanted you dead," she struggled to say.

"Oh my God… why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to go and have a talk with him but I was told to leave it alone. My father doesn't want us around when he and my brothers confront Franklin."

"Oh my God is he going to…"

"I hope so, he played with fire now he's going to get burnt and it can't be too soon for me. I warned that miserable ass muthafucker not to do anything stupid concerning you. So much for listening. He's dug his own grave. Come on and help me pack our bags, we have to be ready to leave when the car comes in the morning. I also need to find us something to wear to your parent's house for dinner tonight," Spencer said grabbing Ashley's hand and guiding her into the bedroom.

///

Later that evening, Spencer and Ashley arrived at her parent's home. "Dave you and Bruno can go get something to eat if you want. We're going to be here for a few hours."

"No Ms. Carlin we're going to stay right here until you and Ms. Davies are ready to leave. We'll eat later."

"Alright I'll call you when we're ready to go. Come on Ashley there's nothing in your path. Just walk straight ahead."

Ding, dong… Christine opens the door and stretches her hand out for Ashley.

"Ashley, Spencer you're finally here."

"Mom," she said grabbing for the hand she felt touching her.

"Is everything okay Spencer?" Christine asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," she replied with a faked smile.

"Come on in your father is in the livingroom and Ashley," Christine stopped walking to face Ashley and Spencer. "Kyla is staying with us until her hearing. I couldn't find the appropriate time to tell you this afternoon. Especially after you announced you two were going to Spain."

"Why mom, why is Kyla staying here when she has an apartment?"

"She got fired a few days ago and she didn't want to be home alone. She'll probably lose the apartment since she doesn't have a job now, so your father told her she could stay here. She's not very happy."

"She doesn't deserve to be happy with what she did," Spencer said.

"I have to agree with Spencer, she got involved in something she had no business getting involved in," Ashley said angrily.

"Well come on let's go in before your father opens his mouth and I end up being the one to regret what comes out of it."

"Hello dad," Ashley said waiting for him to speak so she could determine where he was in the room.

"I'm in my chair Ashley," Raife said with a look of pity on his face.

"Kyla are you here?"

"Yes Ashley," Kyla replied, watching Spencer take a seat next to Ashley and sighing.

"Hello Raife," Spencer greeted ignoring Kyla.

"Spencer," Raife bellowed, "why did you hit Kyla?"

Spencer brows furrowed, "because she was stupid Raife. She knew Ashley was in danger and instead of helping me she wanted to confess her undying love for me. That she and I were meant to be together. When I realized something was going on, I asked her to tell me and she refused so I slapped her. Several times," she said looking at Kyla. "She's lucky I didn't put my foot up her fucking ass. Does that answer your question… _Raife?_"

"Uh… yes Spencer it did. I'm sorry for questioning your actions towards my daughter. Kyla you conveniently left that out of your explanation."

"Dad I…"

"You what Kyla, Christine and I have opened our home to you and you still want to lie to us. Kyla the lying stops now if you want to continue to stay in this house under my roof, understand?"

"Yes dad, I'm sorry. Ashley I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry. Do you happen to know who did it?"

"No," Spencer quickly answered watching Kyla fidgeting in her seat. "Why are you so nervous Kyla?" She asked.

Looking at Spencer she started to say something, but turned to Ashley instead.

"Oh Ashley I'm so, so sorry," Kyla said breaking down.

"Why don't we deal with this later, dinner is getting cold," Christine hurriedly said.

"No Christine I want to deal with this now," Spencer said. "Kyla you're sorry about what?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Kyla apologized again sobbing heavily.

"Kyla stop crying and apologizing and talk damnit," Raife yelled.

"Raife you don't have to yell, can't you see your daughter is distraught."

"The engine of Ashley's car was the only thing that was supposed to get blown up. No one was supposed to get hurt. Edward said he wanted to be the one to replace Ashley's car not Spencer. He didn't want her driving around in a car Spencer had given her. So he paid to have it blown up."

"Kyla are you saying Edward is responsible for planting the bomb?"

"Well yes he paid for the bomb to be planted. Someone else helped him find the person to do it."

"Do you know who that other person was?" Ashley asked.

"No, Edward didn't tell me."

"Kyla do you realize Ashley could have died in that explosion? So I guess I should be grateful she's just blind," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Spencer enough," Ashley said softly.

"I didn't know. All I cared about was having you, being with you. I didn't care about what would happen to Ashley. Besides Edward was in love with Ashley, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her."

Spencer stood up, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you fucking crazy Kyla? That bomb went off _after_ Edward's death. A dead man can't help anybody. You should have told the police that Edward may have planted a bomb in Ashley's car. Then they could have searched for it. But you didn't tell them, did you Kyla?" She angrily stated.

"That's fucking obvious," Ashley mumbled.

"No I guess I must have forgotten about it."

"_You guess you must have forgotten_. The police questioned you for a full twenty-four hours and it didn't cross your mind once to tell them about the bomb?" Spencer stated again.

"I couldn't remember everything Spencer. They were bombarding me with question after question. I was scared and confused."

"You are some piece of work, you know that Kyla. I think you didn't tell the police about the bomb because you wanted your sister in that car when it exploded," Spencer said.

"That is not true Spencer. I may not care for Ashley but I never wanted her to die and that's the honest truth. I just forgot to tell them."

"I can't believe you Kyla, Ashley is your sister and now she can't see a rat's ass," Raife said.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I can't apologize anymore than I've already have. Ashley I guess your blindness is just one more thing you can hate me for. Not that that changes anything since you've always hated me."

"I haven't always hated you Kyla but you have made it difficult for me to care anything about you."

"Spencer please believe me when I say I love you with all my heart," Kyla said getting up and walking over to Spencer trying to embrace her. Spencer pushed her away.

"I would have done anything to get you away from Ashley," Kyla said.

"Even if it meant him taking her to who knows where," Spencer spat out.

"Yes, Ashley would have been happy with Edward, he would have seen to that."

Spencer raised her hand up and slapped Kyla hard across her face sending her to the floor.

Ashley jumped from her seat hearing the slap. Raife rushed over Kyla, staring at Spencer.

"Spencer, what the fuck!" Raife shouted. Spencer glared at him daring him to say something.

"Spencer I know you're upset with Kyla's explanation but slapping her was unnecessary. I'm afraid my daughter is just stupid right now."

"Your daughter is more than stupid, she's selfish and uncaring."

"Yes I agree but Kyla needs us now. Her hearing is in a month and she's going to need all the support she can get. Will you to be there?" Raife asked while helping Kyla off the floor.

"_HELL, No!_ I'm not going to be there."

"Spencer if they hear from you they may go a little easier on her," Christine said standing next to Ashley.

"Do you two hear yourselves, Kyla was going to let Edward take Ashley away from me, and then after his death she didn't tell the police about the bomb and you want me to go before a judge and say nice things like I forgive her, no way in hell am I going to do that."

"Just think about it Spencer. In a month's time you will have gotten over your anger towards Kyla and her participation in all this mess."

"I doubt it Raife and by the way, Ashley and I are going to Spain for two weeks. We're leaving in the morning."

"Spain… in the morning, what the fuck, that's way off in another country. Ashley is blind and you're still recuperating from your wounds. You two are not fit to travel that far."

"Yes we are. The arrangements have already been made and we're leaving."

"Has everyone gone crazy around here? I forbid it."

"You forbid it. Ashley is my girlfriend and a grown woman. I don't think she needs your permission to go anywhere Raife."

"She's still my daughter. Ashley you are not leaving."

"Yes we are dad. Where Spencer goes I go." Sighing, "mom I'm sorry for ruining your dinner but Spencer and I are leaving."

"But you just got here. Please just stay, the dinner won't be ruined if you stay," Christine pleaded. "I made it at Spencer's request."

"I know and I'm sorry but I think it's best we leave. Come on Spencer I want to go home," Ashley said reaching for Spencer's arm.

Spencer took out her cellphone to inform Bruno and Dave they were leaving sooner than expected. "I'm sorry for the dinner Christine. Maybe when we come back we can all go out to dinner. We'll call you when we arrive in Spain."

"Please be safe," Christine replied giving her daughter a hug before she and Spencer walked out towards the waiting car.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you reading my story and taking the time to review. And a special thanks for putting the word out for others to read it. I'm glad you like it enough to do that.**

**Chapter 54**

Glen, Clay and Bruno parked the unmarked black sedan they were riding in, in the alley several garages down from Franklin's garage. Walking to the house, via the alley, they picked the lock, entered and waited for Franklin to come home. They didn't have to wait long. Hearing keys in the lock, the door opened and Franklin stepped through the threshold throwing his keys on the table in the foyer. Walking into the living room Franklin saw Glen and Clay standing in the middle of it.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the great maestro," Glen snidely remarked.

"We came in the way any normal person would. We picked the lock," Clay snickered. "And don't you mean Spencer's house?"

"This is my house! I bought and paid for it when Spencer sold it. I guess I should have invested in a burglar alarm, which I'll do immediately after you leave. Now get out."

"Aw is that any way to treat your brothers -in-law?"

"Ex-brothers-in-law. Now state your business and then get the hell out."

"Well we got us a feisty bitch here Clay. He must have grown some balls after our sister divorced his ass."

"More like felt up some balls," Clay snickered. Glen and Bruno snickering with him.

Franklin's eyes narrowed. "Get out… now!"

"Okay we're going but you're coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he said backing up in the direction of the front door. "Humpt," he spoke when he collided into Bruno.

"Grab him Bruno and take him to the car. Make sure no one sees you and stuff his mouth with something so he doesn't yell for help," Glen ordered. Bruno nodded.

"Hey wait, let go of me? Where the fuck are we going?" Franklin mumbled, his eyes bulging out while his mouth was being stuffed with a dish towel Bruno had found in the kitchen.

"You're going to hell, I hope," Glen snapped.

"I'll get his house and car keys," Clay said.

///

In the car Glen called his father. "Dad we have the package."

"Good, take him to the warehouse and leave him there. I can't get there tonight because I'm out with your mother. Make sure he's secured and get Frick and Frack to sit at the warehouse until morning."

"Will do. By the way, what are you and mom doing?"

"We're at a function to smooz over a few candidates for the conductor position with the orchestra, he said laughing.

"Isn't that Franklin's job?" Glen asked surprised.

"It was until he made a drunken pass at one of the board member's eighteen year old son." They both laughed, then hung up.

///

"Ms. Carlin we will be landing at the Barcelona airport in thirty minutes. There will be a car waiting for you and Ms. Davies at the gate to take you to the mansion. Your father arranged for two bodyguards to be with you while you're there," the flight attendant informed her.

"Who are they Estella?"

"Antonio and Jose Hernandez."

Ashley laughed, "your father hired The Enforcer's to watch over us. Is he expecting trouble?"

"He's just being cautious love."

"Please put your seatbelts on, we'll be landing soon. Ms. Davies do you need help with your seatbelt?" Estella asked as she bent over to assist Ashley but paused to stare at her comely features.

"I'll take care of Ms. Davies, Estella thank you." Ashley smirked.

Reaching over to buckle Ashley's seatbelt, Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand. "Jealous much," Ashley asked as she lovingly rubbed Spencer's hand.

"Yes, I'm very jealous when it comes to someone ogling my lover. You know Estella has always liked you. You should have seen the way she was looking at you… I mean… I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay Spencer, please don't change the way you talk to me because I can't see. I would die if you did that."

Placing her hand on the back of Ashley's neck caressing it she pulled her in for a kiss that left Ashley panting. "Te amo, Ashley."

"Yo Tembien te quiero, Spencer," she whispered back."

"Ahem… excuse me Ms. Carlin, we'll be landing in five minutes. Please buckle yourself in for landing."

"Alright Estella."

///

Bruno, Glen and Clay arrived at the warehouse with Arthur after they made sure Spencer and Ashley were safely on the plane to Spain. Walking toward their captive they watched a frazzled Franklin struggling to get loose. "Gee I hope you wasn't doing that all night Franklin."

"Fuck you Glen."

"Untie him and take his blindfold off. I want him to see who he's talking too," Arthur said.

Franklin rubbed his eyes to wipe away the blurriness. "Arthur what's the meaning of this… this atrocity? Why was I brought here and left bound and gagged overnight like a caged animal?"

Arthur glared at Franklin ignoring his tirade. "How you been Franklin?"

"What?"

"I said how have you been lately? Has life been treating you well?"

"Uh, fine, it's been good."

"Been handling the money you were awarded from the divorce well? I mean you haven't been frivolously spending it on silly things have you?"

Franklin gave Arthur a curious look, "silly things no I've been very careful with my spending. Why, what's this all about?"

"Oh I was just curious, hire any good housekeepers, landscapers… demolition men lately?"

Franklin's eyes widened, clearing his throat, "why no I haven't Arthur."

"Hmm, I see well I guess Phillip Sparks must have been mistaken when he said you hired him to place a bomb in Ashley's car," Arthur stated his brow cocked.

"Who?"

Arthur walked up to Franklin and slapped him hard with the glove that was in his hand. Franklin raised his hand to his face surprised by Arthur's action.

"What the hell."

"Let's begin again… Phillip Sparks."

"Okay I know him but I didn't hire him to plant any bomb. I had a one night stand with him, that's all. Not that it's any of your business."

Arthur walked up to Franklin slapping him again several times with the glove. "My patience is wearing thin Franklin. I'm going to ask you one more time and I expect a straight answer from you. Phillip Sparks who hired him to plant a bomb in Ashley's car?"

This time Franklin put his hand to his face and felt blood trickle from his nose. "Okay I'll tell you, just stop hitting me. I'm not a punching bag," he whined while Arthur smirked. "I didn't hire Phillip. I found him, Edward is the one who hired and paid him to rig a bomb in Ashley's car."

"Edward?"

"Yes he didn't want Ashley to have anything Spencer had given her. He had been angry that she didn't want to accept a replacement car from him since she had to give hers up after the reading of Tony's will. So when he found out Spencer had bought Ashley an Aston Martin One he was livid."

"How did he know Spencer had bought Ashley a new car?"

"He was having them watched. He knew when the car was delivered and had yet to be driven. So while Spencer was in the hospital he asked me if I knew someone who could rig a bomb that could destroy the car."

"Didn't Edward realize that Ashley would be getting into that car?"

"He figured he and Ashley would be back in Australia and Spencer would be the one driving the car once Ashley was gone." Arthur slapped Franklin again.

"Hey!"

"That's interesting Franklin, you knew that Edward wanted to kidnap Ashley and take her to Australia and now you're saying he also had a bomb rigged in Ashley's car."

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

"Well that makes me wonder why Edward would go through such an elaborate plan in the garage of my building to try and kill Spencer when all he had to do was take Ashley and let the bomb in Ashley's car take care of Spencer."

"Who knows Arthur, Edward was crazy and so obsessed with taking Ashley away from Spencer he couldn't think straight."

"And you are stupid because you made no attempt to warn Spencer that she may be in danger?"

"Why the hell should I have warned Spencer or Ashley? When I went to the hospital to see how Spencer was Ashley told me to fuck off. So I did, you think I wanted to help that bitch save the other bitch?"

Arthur who had his back facing Franklin whipped around and glared at him once he finished his ranting.

"I mean… I assume she would have had her people check their surroundings for any signs of tampering after Edward's death so there was no need for me to warn either one of them," Franklin stammered out remembering who he was talking to.

"Dad!" Glen and Clay spoke.

"Quiet!" Arthur walked over to them gesturing for Bruno to join them. "I can't believe that bastard," Glen said.

"What do you want to do with him Mr. Carlin?" Bruno asked.

"I have a couple more questions."

"Franklin after Edward was killed you had your friend give you a remote control for the bomb he planted in Ashley's car didn't you and don't lie to me because he already admitted it."

"Yeah so what?"

"You were there at Spencer and Ashley's loft when the car exploded weren't you?"

Franklin remained silent.

"It wasn't Ashley's remote that blew up her car, it was yours. You waited until she got close enough and then you pressed your remote at the same time Ashley pressed hers, only hers didn't work and yours did."

"You're crazy Arthur."

"Am I… see I think you're lying Franklin. I think Edward initially thought of the plan for the bomb in the car but changed his mind and decided to go all commando in the garage because he wanted to watch Spencer die. You went ahead and executed his plan for the car bomb. Probably thinking if that plan fell through you would still get Spencer and perhaps Ashley later, it was just a matter of timing. That's why you were having them watched. Probably using the same people who were reporting to Edward. When it looked like they may be going somewhere you were told to get over there in a hurry because you wanted to be the one to push that button."

Franklin kept his mouth shut glaring at Arthur. "It doesn't matter if you answer or not your fate has already been determined."

"What… what are you talking about Arthur? If you think I've done something wrong then turn me in to the police, otherwise, let me go."

"So you decided to speak, you going to refute my statement?"

Franklin smirked at Arthur, go to hell. You're no better than me. When something is irritating you, you take care of it. You don't let it fester until it makes you completely sick. You get rid of it and that's what I was trying to do."

"Franklin, Spencer was living her life. She didn't care about you or how you lived your life."

"She divorced me, took me out of my comfort zone. She humiliated me when she started fucking Ashley and she made me constantly fear for my well being if I so much as talked against her precious lover. It was get rid of them or find myself in the nut house."

Arthur turned to Bruno and his sons. "Get rid of him. Put him in that nice shiny Maserati he just bought and take it up to Mulholland Drive and send it careening over the cliff. Get him liquored up first. I want this to look like a case of driving under the influence and if he doesn't drink it, force it down his fucking throat. I want it taken care of it today."

"Yesss! And that's too good for him," Glen said. "I wish I could torture his ass some kind of way."

"Go with the accident boys. In the public's eye Franklin is still connected to this family. I don't want reporters getting nosey. And find Phillip Sparks, he did not tell the whole truth. Bruno get someone you trust on his demolition crew, he's about to meet with an unfortunate accident."

"Yes sir."

Arthur turned back to Franklin and looked at him. "Franklin you are a heartless bastard. You thought you would kill two birds with one stone by not alerting your ex-wife of the potential danger she and her girlfriend were in after Edward's death."

"Me, heartless, you kill people all the time without blinking an eye."

"I kill to protect my family Franklin. You kill because you hate. You could have come to me or her brothers but you didn't. You wanted to see Spencer dead and Ashley apparently since Edward's plan to kidnap her failed. What satisfaction you would have gotten with their deaths makes no sense to me. Goodbye Franklin," Arthur said walking out the door.

"Arthur! Arthur you can't do this. You'll never get away with it. _**ARTHUR! ARTHUUUUUR!" **_Franklin screamed.

///

Arriving at the mansion in Barcelona, Spencer and Ashley were greeted at the front entrance by Maria, the mansion administrator.

"Hola, Senorita Carlin and Senorita Davies."

"Hola Maria, Es bueno verte," Spencer said.

"Es bueno ver que tambien. I hope your trip here was comfortable?"

"Si, it was."

"We have everything ready for you and Senorita Davies and so you don't tire yourself out Senorita Carlin, we have assigned a personal maid for Senorita Davies to help her bathe and dress."

"Gracias Maria," Ashley said.

"That won't be necessary Maria, I'll take care of Senorita Davies myself."

"If that is what you wish Senorita Carlin. But she will be here in case you change your mind. Please let us go inside, Antonio and Jose will bring your luggage in and take them up to your suite. The entire household was very excited to hear that you two were coming to spend two weeks here. But they were also saddened to hear about Senorita Davies misfortune. The staff will be at your disposal day and night during your entire stay here."

"Muy bueno Maria," Spencer said walking, her arm looped around Ashley's arm as she guided her through the entrance into the mansion.

"I'm going to take Ashley to our room. It was a long trip for the both of us. I think we could use a nap before dinner. Don't you think so love?"

"Yes that sounds like a good idea. Lead the way." Maria watched them with sad eyes as they walked up the stairs.

///

In their bedroom Spencer and Ashley settled down for a nap. "Opps I forgot to call dad to let him know we've arrived," she said to Ashley.

"He's probably expecting your call so I guess you had better call him before you take that nap." Getting up she walked over to the phone.

Ring, ring… "Hello."

"Hello dad, it's me. We made it."

"Good I was expecting your call. How was your flight?"

"Good and before you ask, everything here is fine. Maria has done an excellent job of getting the place ready for us."

"Great."

"Dad with all the rushing I forgot to tell you when Ashley and I went over to Christine's Kyla was there. She said that Edward had a bomb planted in the car because he didn't want Ashley having a car that was given to her by me."

"I know Spencer, don't worry or think about anything going on here. Everything has been taken care of. You and Ashley rest and have a good time."

"Everything dad?"

"Yes… everything." "Good!"

"Bye sweetheart, you and Ashley get some rest." "Bye dad."

**Author's Note: For some who may not know some of the Spanish phases I used in this chapter here they are. And I hope I wrote them correctly if not blame my translator, google. Okay Spanish Lesson One:**

**Te amo – I love you. Yo Tembien te quiero – I love you too. Hola – Hello**

**Es bueno verte – It's good to see you. Es bueno ver que tambien – It's good to see you also. Muy bueno – very good. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**A/N: Thoughts are in italics.**

Paula came rushing into her husband's study, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Arthur turn on the TV quickly." Using the remote that sat on his desk he switched on the TV.

"The body was burned beyond recognition but the license plate indicated that the car that plunged over the cliff on Mulholland Drive belonged to Franklin Pierce, conductor of the LA Symphony Orchestra. Mr. Pierce was the ex-husband of Spencer Carlin, entrepreneur Arthur Carlin's daughter. A spokesperson for the Carlin family told reporters that Ms. Carlin was out of town on vacation and no other comment will be issued from the family regarding Mr. Pierce's death. An autopsy will be performed on the body and the car inspected for any mechanical malfunction but officers at the scene said alcohol was found inside the car and could have played a major part in the accident. In other news today…"

Arthur shut off the TV and looked at Paula. "Arthur how can this happen? There is a concert scheduled three days from now, what are we going to do? The board hasn't even decided on who the new conductor will be and even if we had they couldn't possibly conduct a concert at this short notice."

As his wife's ranting lessened, he decided to speak. "Doesn't it bother you that Franklin is dead? That he was your daughter's husband. That you are the one that got them together in the first place? You had high regards for this man at one time."

She shrugged her shoulders. "No, he was a fool. I supported him while he continued to improve on the orchestra's sound, but he made a complete ass of himself at the last after party when he had that sexual liaison with the eighteen year old boy who just happened to be the son of one of the board members. How could I continue to back him after he did that? The members of the board would have kicked me off along with him."

"I see. Well I suggest you and the board members get together and figure out who came close to your expectations for the conductor position and hire him, otherwise be prepared to cancel the upcoming concert and the rest of the season, which just started and lose a lot of money."

"Pick a conductor now, how can we do that? We haven't seen all the candidates yet."

"I thought you interviewed all your candidates. Isn't that what that dinner party the other night was for?"

"Yes, but we only saw them once and not all of them we contacted could make it. How can we make a decision so quickly? We're still going over their resumes and performance tapes."

"Well my dear, I guess you and your board members will be burning the midnight oil. Oh and FYI, your daughter and her girlfriend made it safely to Spain. Just thought you might want to know."

"Thank you Arthur for informing me but I knew that you would make sure that they were there safely and in good hands."

"Goodnight Paula."

"Goodnight Arthur."

////

"Senoritas, buenos dias."

"Buenos dias, Theresa," Spencer and Ashley replied.

"I hope you both rested well last night?"

"Si, Theresa, we did," Spencer said squeezing Ashley's hand.

"You two should be famished this morning since you slept through the afternoon of your arrival and the entire night without eating. I knocked on your door but you did not respond."

"Sorry Theresa the jet lag knocked us out."

"Well the cook thought that a buffet breakfast would be okay since you were unable to tell us what you would like this morning."

"That's fine Theresa. I'll make mine and Senorita Davies plate."

"No, no, no Senorita Carlin. Please sit down and relax, I will make your plate and Selena the personal maid assigned to Senorita Davies will serve her."

"Alright Theresa, since you insist. I'll let you and Selena do your job. Spencer looked at the amount of food that was cooked for them. Oh my God Theresa, this is a lot of food for just two people to consume."

"Si, I know Senorita but the cook was so happy to learn he was cooking for you and Senorita Davies, he just went cook happy," she replied laughing.

Well I guess I'll have to sample a little of everything. Ashley, the cook fixed scrambled eggs, a delicious looking ham and cheese omelet, eggs benedict, Canadian bacon, sausage, chocolate chip pancakes, waffles and polenta."

"I smell coffee," Ashley said trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes because she was unable to see the delicious food that was prepared for them.

"Si Senorita would you like some?" Theresa asked noticing the sadness in Ashley's eyes.

"Si and just a spoonful of scrambled eggs and a slice of bacon." Spencer frowned at Ashley's request.

"Ashley is that all you're going to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"That's not enough food, you need to eat and the cook prepared all this for us. You can at least eat a little more than eggs and a slice of bacon."

"I said I wasn't very hungry Spencer, leave it at that okay," Ashley spoke her voice quivering.

"Alright Ashley," Spencer replied staring at her lover. "Is there something wrong, is that why you're not eating?"

Ashley chuckled shaking her head, a single tear falling down her cheek. "What's right Spencer?"

Spencer sighed nodding for Theresa and Selena to proceed with filling their plates.

"I'll let you know about lunch later Theresa."

"Si Senorita Carlin." After placing the plates in front of Spencer and Ashley, the maids left quietly so they could eat in private.

"So what would you like to do today, my love?"

"Nothing."

"Aww come on Ashley it's such a beautiful day, the sun is brightly shining, there's not a cloud in the sky and the ocean looks beautiful from here. I thought maybe we could…"

"Maybe we could what? It's a beautiful day for you. The sun is brightly shining for you. The ocean looks beautiful to you and I'm glad _you_ can see and enjoy it because it's still fucking dark to me," Ashley snapped.

"Ashley!"

"Selena… Selena!" Ashley yelled.

"Si, Senorita Davies." "Please take me back to my room. I'm not hungry anymore."

"But you haven't touched anything on your plate."

"Please Selena, just take me back upstairs."

"Si, Senorita," she said looking quickly over at Spencer who did not respond. She remained silent glaring at Ashley while Selena led her out of the dining room and took her back to her bedroom.

"Damnit!" Spencer exclaimed, her hand angrily sending the plate of food in front of her crashing to the floor. "Fuck!"

"Theresa… Theresa!" Spencer yelled.

"Si, Senorita Carlin," she said breathless looking at the food now splattered against the wall and on the floor.

"Tell Antonio to bring my car around. I'm going out."

"Si, Senorita, right away."

Spencer got up from the table and went upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the door she saw Ashley sitting on the balcony. Walking towards her she opened her mouth to speak but Ashley sensing Spencer's presence interrupted her.

"Just leave me alone right now Spencer. I don't need you mothering me."

Spencer grabbed her purse and left the room slamming the door behind her making Ashley jump.

Outside Antonio was waiting for her. "Buenas tardes Senorita Carlin, where would you like to go today?"

"Buenas tardes Antonio, where is my Mercedes SL."

"That is only a two-seater Senorita. I cannot allow you to go out without protection."

"I want to drive around by myself."

"No, this cannot be allowed."

"What!"

"Your father gave us strict orders that you and Senorita Davies are not to leave the estate unprotected."

"Shit, well why can't you follow me at a safe distance then?"

"I could Senorita but you haven't been here in a while and they have changed the way some of the streets run. I need to show you around first so you don't get lost. Then you and Senorita Davies can travel wherever you please, with Jose and myself at a safe distance."

"Whatever, let's just go."

"Where to Senorita."

"Just drive I don't care. I need to clear my head."

For an hour and a half Antonio drove around Barcelona showing Spencer the many changes that had been made since her last visit. He also passed by some romantic spots he thought the two ladies he was protecting would like to visit later during their stay.

"Antonio it's getting late and I'm hungry. I saw a cantina a few miles back, turn around and let's stop in there."

"Why don't I just drive you back to the mansion and let the cook prepare something for you?"

"I am not ready to go back home yet Antonio so please just take me where I asked you to go."

"Si, Senorita Carlin." _I_ _know that cantina well and nothing but trouble comes out of it. Especially when a certain redheaded slut is there under the pretense of working._

"The cantina was a quaint little hole in the wall that served a lot of liquor and little food. Very few tourist ventured there because of it's non-centralized location. Most of the patrons were local residents from neighboring towns which it happily served. Spencer stepped inside the small bar and took a seat at a table in the corner while Antonio took a seat at the bar… watching.

A woman who looked to be a server appeared in front of Spencer in a very tight fitting dress. "Hola, Le puedo conseguir yo que algo beber?" She asked.

Spencer looked up at the waitress who was a striking young woman, maybe in her late twenties. She had long flowing red hair and striking green eyes, medium height and a sexy hourglass figure. "Si, dos tiros de Teguila." She nodded smiling in response to Spencer's order.

The waitress came back with Spencer's drinks. While sitting them down on the table she bent over slightly giving Spencer a nice clear view of her ample bosom. Noticing the gestured Spencer smirked.

"You are American, no," the waitress asked.

"Si, and you are?" She asked with a tilt of her head, her eyes roaming the entire length of the waitress' body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Madison. I was just wondering because you have that American look and I heard no accent when you spoke my language which by the way was quite good." Spencer gave her a curious look.

"Excuse me for being so forward. Is there anything else I can get you," she asked seductively.

Spencer smirked again. "Si, maybe your… company."

Madison stared at Spencer thinking. "Well it is time for my break and you look as though you could use a friend, she said posturing herself seductively in front of Spencer.

"Please have a seat Madison. Are you allowed to drink while you're on break because I really hate to drink alone?"

"I'm allowed to do a lot of things here but the owners really frown on the workers drinking while working. But I will have a cup of coffee with you." She went to get herself a cup of coffee and two more shots of Tequila for Spencer.

Madison was entranced as she watched Spencer wet the top side of her hand with her tongue, sprinkling salt on it then putting the slice of lime in her mouth and sucking it. She immediately felt wetness in her panties as she watched Spencer's tongue snake out again to lick the salt off her hand and toss the Tequila down her smooth tanned throat.

"Mmm," she moaned. "So Madison you speak English very well, where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Madison you look a little dazed. Are you okay… hello," Spencer asked smirking while waving her hand in Madison's face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I was asking you where you were from."

"I'm from uh… here, born and raised but I umm… lived and went to school in the United States for ten years." Madison explained trying to control the lust she felt for the blonde stranger and quell the throbbing between her legs. "I uh… just recently moved back home to help run the family business."

"Oh, what business is that? If you don't mine my asking."

"This quaint little cantina you're sitting in is one of three cantina's my family owns. The other two are located near the airport and downtown Barcelona, but this one is the one my parent's started themselves. I help manage them," she explained staring at the beauty that was in front of her.

Madison watched Spencer drink down another Tequila shot. _Oh my God, this woman is going to make me cum right here in this chair. I can't wait to get her in my bed._

"So are you in Spain on business or pleasure, Senorita…?" Madison asked indirectly fishing for a name while rubbing her fingertips along the back of Spencer's hand.

"Spencer," she said realizing she hadn't given her name. "I came to Barcelona for pleasure and relaxation."

Antonio watched the exchange between the two women carefully. "Puta!" He hissed looking at Madison as she became more familiar with his employer's daughter.

///

Back at the mansion, Ashley waited for Spencer's return. _Two hours have gone by and still no Spencer. Where could she be? Where could she have gone to keep her away from me so long? _

"Selena… Selena," Ashley called out.

"Si Senorita."

"Has Senorita Carlin returned yet?"

"No Senorita." Ashley sighed, "muchas gracias Selena."

///

Forty-five minutes since arriving to the cantina and five Tequila shots later Spencer was feeling no pain. Madison had consumed only coffee and extended her break. In Spencer's intoxicated state Madison became more aggressive in her touching of the blonde woman sitting next to her.

"Madison I like you," she slurred. "You're a good listener and your hand feels nice on my thigh."

Spencer confided in Madison about non-important issues. Most of their conversation consisted of sexual innuendos. She did not discuss who her family was or Ashley.

"Well thank you Spencer. And might I say you are a very beautiful woman." Glancing at the clock on the wall Madison noticed the time. "Wow! I hadn't realized we've been talking this long and my break is now officially over. I still have an hour before closing but you can wait for me to get off and come over to my place so we can continue this conversation and I can fix us some margaritas."

"Now why should I wait for you to get off Madison?" Spencer giggled.

"Because you have made me so fucking hott and I want to fuck your brains out," she said her hand now aggressively caressing Spencer's thigh and moving south.

Antonio watched Spencer's face inch closer to the face of the waitress she had been flirting with for the past forty-five minutes and shook his head negatively… waiting. Through her drunken haze Spencer leaned in and kissed Madison fully on the lips. Madison responded by pressing harder, her tongue softly caressing Spencer's lower lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth letting Madison's tongue in to explore areas that only one woman was allowed to do.

"Ashley," Spencer moaned.

Madison's eyes went wide and she abruptly pulled away from her. "Who the fuck is Ashley," she hollered.

"I… I'm sorry this was a mistake." Spencer got up to leave but Madison grabbed her arm.

"Wait Spencer, I'm sorry I got upset, let's talk about this."

Spencer snatched her arm away, "_NO!_ There's nothing to talk about, I'm leaving." Spencer left two hundred dollars on the table and stumbled out of the cantina with Madison spewing out a mouthful of obscenities in Spanish at her.

"You bitch," were the only words Spencer's mind could comprehend as the door closed behind them. Antonio hurriedly opened the car door for Spencer then got in the driver's seat, started the car and sped away.

"Where to now Senorita?"

Spencer could see Antonio's eyes reflected in the rearview mirror. He smiled at her. "Don't worry Senorita, your father pays me to be discreet when discretion is needed."

She nodded her head and smiled back. "Muchas gracias Antonio, let's go home."

"Si Senorita."

On the drive back home Spencer felt sick. _How could I have kissed another woman when I have Ashley? I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. I'm more like my father than I care to admit. I swear as long as I live and breathe I will never cheat on Ashley. I will not become like my father._

Antonio watched Spencer from the rearview mirror. "Senorita Carlin you need to sober up before going home… Si."

"Si, Antonio."

"Then with your permission I will take you to my cousin's home. She has a surefire home remedy that will quickly sober you up along with several strong cups of black coffee and breath fresheners… si."

"Si, Antonio."

///

Another hour went by and still no Spencer. "Selena… Selena," Ashley called again.

"Si, Senorita."

Sighing, "Selena will you help me with my bath?"

"Si, of course, I'll get the bath water ready for you."

"Muchas gracias." Ashley was a little hesitant to completely undress in front of a stranger especially one she could not see.

"Senorita Davies please don't feel embarrassed by me. I am here only to serve and help you. We are both women… no."

"Si, Selena, I'm just not used to undressing in front of a stranger."

"I understand Senorita but you have nothing to be shy about. Your body is magnifico." Ashley blushed at Selena's compliment.

"Si, her body is magnifico Selena," Spencer said surprising the two women. "I'll take over from here. Muchas gracias Selena."

"Si Senorita Carlin, please do not hesitate to call me should you need any assistance." Spencer nodded.

"Where have you been Spencer?" Ashley asked while Spencer helped her into the tub.

"Out!"

"I know you were out Spencer, I heard you when you left. That was five hours ago and you've been drinking. I can smell it on your breath." _So much for the breath fresheners._

"Antonio drove me around to get familiar with the area. Then we went through a few neighboring towns and I stopped at a cantina to eat some lunch. Did you eat lunch while I was gone," Spencer asked while washing her lover's back.

"No."

"Shit Ashley you need to eat. I don't want you getting sick."

"And I want to see again but that's not happening either."

"Ashley your sight will come back, Dr. Whitfield said so. You just have to be patient."

"Easy for you to say Spencer you can see. You drag me to this beautiful Spanish country and I can't even see it. Just give me the sponge, I'll finish washing myself. I'll call you when I'm ready to get out."

"Whatever Ashley." Spencer walked out of the bathroom shutting the door. Leaving the bedroom she walked down to the kitchen and found Maria.

"Maria I'd like dinner served on the bedroom balcony tonight. It's such a beautiful night."

"Si, Senorita is Senorita Davies okay?"

"No it's been difficult for her to deal with her blindness."

"It's only temporary, is it not?"

"Si, but temporary could be a lifetime for her or anyone else who has temporarily loss one or more of their senses."

"Si, you are quite right, I'll get Theresa to set up your dinner."

"Muchas gracias Maria."

**Author's Note: Thank you cooltrainer 124 for you correction of the Spanish phrases. I'm going to try it again so if you read this chapter, let me know if I did the Spanish phrases correctly. And thank you to everyone else who are still reading this story.**

**Muchas gracias – thank you. Puta- whore. Dos tiros de Tequila-two shots of Tequila. Le Puedo Conseguir yo que Algo Beber? – Can I get you something to drink?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**A/N: Okay so Spencer's in the doghouse with everyone. She cheated on Ashley. We all react differently to the stressful situations we find ourselves in. Ashley is angry which is understandable and Spencer should be more understanding. We'll see how it all plays out. Thank you for your comments, keep them coming. They inspire me. Now on with the story.**

"Ashley you're dressed."

"Yes I called Selena to help me since you left our bedroom. I assumed you didn't want to be bothered."

"Not true my love, I went to the kitchen to talk to Maria. I thought it would be nice to have dinner on the balcony tonight."

"Oh… thank you Spencer. I'm sorry for my anger earlier and just now."

"Ashley stop, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should apologize. I need to be more understanding. I can't even imagine what you're going through. Please forgive me."

Ashley stretched her arms out reaching for Spencer. "I love you Spencer. Just please don't turn away from me no matter how much I push you away. I need you. I'm just scared right now. What if my eyesight doesn't come back? Then I'll never be able to get lost in your eyes again. To see the bluest of blue that makes me feel like it's just you and me floating in the sea of love."

Spencer felt like a heel. She cheated on the woman she desperately loved and who desperately wanted to see again. She felt ashamed because she thought about nothing but herself and her needs.

"Spencer what's the matter?"

"I…" she swallowed hard. "Nothing my love. I love you with every fiber in my being. If anything should happen to you… to us I would just die," she said hugging Ashley tightly. "You will see again, I promise."

Ashley held onto Spencer just as tightly. She knew Spencer better than Spencer knew herself. She knew Spencer was upset about something and in her own time, maybe she would tell her but she was not going to press the issue because in the back of her mind she didn't want to know.

///

The evening continued in quiet bliss. Spencer and Ashley were still sitting on the balcony enjoying the night air when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Spencer said. "Hello. Hello Christine how are you? Ashley's fine. Hold on, I'll get her. Ashley it's Christine."

"Hey mom."

"Hello Ashley, how are you and Spencer enjoying Spain?"

"Well we've only been here a day and a half. I'm still trying to adjust to the mansion's setup. Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear, I just called to see how you were and to see how Spencer was handling the news about Franklin."

"Franklin, what about him?"

"Didn't Arthur call you?"

"No not that I'm aware of. Let me ask Spencer. Spencer did you hear from Arthur today?"

"No why?"

"I don't know. What about Franklin mom?"

"His car went over a cliff on Mulholland Drive and he was killed."

"Killed," Ashley gasped

"Yes he was intoxicated and driving at a high rate of speed. He didn't make the curve and his car crashed through the guardrail and went over the cliff."

"Thanks for telling us mom. I hate to cut this conversation short but I need to talk to Spencer so I'll call you tomorrow okay."

"Alright sweetheart, enjoy yourselves." Then she hung up.

"Spencer," she called reaching for her.

"I'm here Ashley."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied hugging Ashley tightly while looking out their balcony window overlooking the darkness of the Mediterranean Sea. "I'm just fine."

"Wasn't there any other way to handle Franklin?"

"No my love, he had to be dealt with otherwise he would continue to be a threat to our well being. It was either him or us."

"I understand, it's just difficult for me to deal with when your father has to go to such extremes when dealing with vindictive people."

"He knew what the end results would be if my father found out what he tried to do. His death could have been avoided if he had moved on and lived his life. Let's go to bed, it's getting late. I want to wrap my arms around you. I need to feel your warm body next to me."

///

It was their tenth day in Spain. After Spencer's indiscretion with Madison the waitress, she made it a point to stay close to Ashley. Whatever Ashley wanted Spencer was there to get it with the help of Theresa and Selena. The leisure time also allowed Spencer's body to completely heal from her gunshot wounds.

But the intimacy between them was still strained. Ashley's emotions were still running hot and cold. One minute she wanted to cuddled, the next she didn't want Spencer touching her. Spencer tried to contain her anger but it was difficult. She didn't want to argue with her lover but she didn't want Ashley sinking into a deep depression because her sight had not returned yet.

Most of their time consisted of napping together during the day, sitting in the study listening to music or Spencer reading chapters from Ashley's favorite books.

They were enjoying lunch together when Spencer asked Ashley if she wanted to go out.

"No Spencer I'm too tired to go anywhere."

"Damnit Ashley! We have been here for ten days doing nothing. We only have a few days left to enjoy what Spain has to offer and you haven't stepped out of this place. You won't even take a walk around the grounds with me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'M BLIND SPENCER. Did you forget that?"

"How could I forget that Ashley? I know you're blind but you're not dead," she yelled turning to the servants, motioning them out of the dining room. "You won't go out with me or let me touch you and when I do touch you all you want to do is cuddle. You don't need your sight to enjoy the outside or make love," Spencer yelled unleashing her anger more so at their situation than at her lover. "Don't pull away from me because your sight hasn't returned yet."

Ashley threw her napkin down onto the table and pushed her chair back so hard it slammed against the china cabinet that was behind her shattering some of the glassware inside of it. "Why the hell hasn't my sight come back yet Spencer? You promised me. You said all I needed to do was get some rest," she yelled back. "Dr. Whitfield said it would return if I rested, yet I'm still sitting here in the fucking dark. I haven't done anything but rest because I want my sight to come back."

"Ashley you've taken this resting to the extreme. I'm sure Dr. Whitfield didn't mean to stop everything and do nothing."

Ashley made a move to leave the table. "Where are you going?"

"Where you're not Spencer."

"Ashley wait let me help you."

"I don't need or want your help." Ashley continued to walk stumbling into the dining room furniture.

"Damnit I said wait." Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm harshly, swinging her around a little too quickly. Ashley lost her balance and fell onto the slick marble floor hitting her head.

"Ashley, dear God, I'm sorry. Maria… Maria," Spencer yelled.

"Oh my God, Senorita Davies."

"Call a doctor Maria and get him over here immediately. Senorita Davies hit her head on the floor when she fell."

"Si, si right away. Theresa," Maria yelled, "get Jose in here so he can carry Senorita Davies to her bedroom."

"Si Maria, right away."

An hour later Dr. Perez was talking to Spencer. "Senorita Davies just has a mild concussion, nothing serious. Just keep an eye on her. Give her the pain pills for the headache. Um… Senorita Carlin."

"Yes."

"How long has Senorita Davies been blind?"

"A little over two weeks."

"May I ask how it happened?"

"She hit her head on the ground after an explosion knocked her off her feet."

"I see so there's nothing physically keeping her from seeing?"

"No not according to her doctor in the states. Doctor will this fall hurt her chances of her eyesight coming back?"

"I don't know all the medical history regarding her blindness but I see no complications. But if something should change please don't hesitate to call me."

///

"I tell you I think Senorita Carlin pushed Senorita Davies down on purpose," Selena said talking to Theresa.

"Selena, Senorita Carlin loves her girlfriend deeply and she would do nothing to hurt her. You are new here and if you want to keep your job and your tongue I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Hmpt, well remember the day Senorita Carlin was gone for all those hours and Senorita Davies was so worried. Well word is she was at that cantina where that redheaded waitress who runs the place works. Madison I think her name, she was seen kissing and flirting with a blonde haired Americano."

"Selena that is nothing but pure gossip. That redheaded slut probably started that rumor because Senorita Carlin rejected her advances. And even if it were true you had best stop repeating it around here before it gets back to Senorita Davies."

"Well I don't care if it is gossip, Senorita Davies is too good for Senorita Carlin. Since she arrived here she's been so sad. I help her bathe and dress and when I look into her eyes all I see is sadness."

"SELENA! Stop talking about them before you get us in trouble," Theresa said her tone harsh.

"Senorita Davies is a beautiful woman. Theresa if you could have seen her body, oh my God, there are not enough words to describe her beauty. If she were mine I would worship and cherish her for the rest of my life.

"SELENA! SHUT UP!" Theresa said turning around to face Selena but was horrified to see Spencer approaching them. "Oh Senorita Carlin… umm is there something I can do for you?"

"Si Theresa, please leave so that I can talk to Selena."

"Si, si… of course," she replied looking at Selena, mouthing, "I told you so."

"Senorita Carlin is there something I can do for you? She asked defiantly.

"Si Selena you're right Senorita Davies is a beautiful woman and she has a magnifico body. You would have to be blind not to notice or admire. But admire is all you do. I expect total discretion from every employee employed in this household. What you see and hear is not to go pass your lips. You see, hear and then you forget," Spencer said encroaching into Selena's personal space. "Rumors outside of this house stay outside. Do not bring them in here. If I ever hear you talking to anyone else about Senorita Davies or your feelings regarding me and my relationship with her, I will personally cut out your tongue."

Selena backed away. "Si Senorita Carlin I meant no harm."

"Didn't you?"

Selena held her head down. "You're done for the rest of the evening. I will take care of Senorita Davies needs tonight."

"Si, Senorita."


	57. Chapter 57

**Warning: Some sexual content in this chapter. **

**Chapter 57**

Spencer sat on the edge of the bed watching Ashley as she rested. She hadn't stirred since her fall, so Spencer decided to shower and change into her night clothes. Turning out the lights she got into bed and wrapped her arms around Ashley kissing the nape of her neck gently.

"What are we going to do Ashley, this constant fighting and bickering has to stop. I am not going to let your blindness tear us apart because I need you in my life and although you keep pushing me away I know you need me in yours. I will never let you go," Spencer whispered quietly to an unconscious Ashley. Relaxing against her lover's body she fell into a deep sleep.

The sun had risen and Ashley was the first to stir, somewhat disoriented. Finding Spencer's arm wrapped around her waist she relaxed. The drapes had not been drawn from the previous night allowing the sun to shine brightly into their bedroom. It was so bright that Ashley had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun's rays.

"Why is the sun so bright? Oh my God! I can see the sun shining! Spencer! Spencer!"

"What?! What's wrong Ashley?"

Ashley turned to look at Spencer who was now sitting up in bed with an alarmed look on her face. Raising both her hands up she cupped Spencer's face between them, tracing her cheek bone, lips eyelids and nose with the pads of her thumbs.

"What is it Ashley, are you in pain? Why are you looking at me like… Oh my God! You can see can't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes Spencer I can see! I can see everything and you never looked more beautiful."

"Oh my God Ashley," exclaimed Spencer as she pulled Ashley into her kissing her with all the passion inside of her. Throwing the covers back Ashley pushed Spencer onto her back, straddling her hips. Bending down she laid soft kisses on her eyelids and her cheeks, then she pressed her lips onto Spencer's, stroking her lower lip with the tip of tongue, requesting permission to enter. Spencer gladly opened her mouth reveling in the deep kiss Ashley was giving her and the feel of her tongue against her own.

Spencer pulled Ashley's lips from hers to gaze into dark brown eyes that were now alive with passion.

"Ashley about last night, I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never ever want to hurt you."

"Shh… I know Spencer. Just let me make love to you."

Ashley hungrily took possession of Spencer's lips, tasting and exploring her sweetness. Leaving her lips, her mouth devoured the skin of her lover's neck, licking and sucking, biting the spot that drove her lover mad with passion. "Yes Ashley, bite me hard, mark me," she murmured lustfully.

Traveling down from her pulse point Ashley stopped to fondle Spencer's breasts, tweaking the erect nipple of one breast with her fingers while her mouth licked and bit the nipple of the other. Moving her free hand down between their bodies Ashley found Spencer's wetness, spreading it around the folds of her desire. "Ugh, fuck, yes… you make so wet."

Moving away from her lover's breast Ashley's tongue traveled downward, leaving a wet trail of steamy kisses on an already smothering body. Spreading Spencer's legs apart Ashley could see the glistening essences of her lover's desire. "I love seeing how wet you get for me Spencer, just waiting for me to taste it."

"Yes, Ashley… so wet… taste me."

Ashley licked the insides of Spencer's thighs, making Spencer involuntarily spread her legs wider. "Ashley, fuck I need to feel you inside me now… please."

Ashley pressed her mouth to Spencer's sopping wet center. "Mmm, you taste so good," she murmured against the lips she was sucking, the tip of her tongue flicking back and forth on her lover's clit. As her tongue flicked faster on her lover's clit she inserted two fingers deep inside her wet center. Spencer's hips jerked at the welcomed intrusion.

"Mmm… yes, Ashley… fuck me."

Ashley lingered on Spencer's now engorged clit flicking and sucking hard while her fingers thrust in and out even harder.

"Ashley… Ashley, yes… shit… ahh… ahh!" Spencer screamed as her hips continued to buck and ride Ashley's fingers. Ashley continued stroking in and out of Spencer sending her to another intense orgasm. "Oh God, Ashley… fuck." Traveling back up Spencer's body she devoured Spencer's lips letting Spencer drink in the taste of her own essences.

Selena walked down the hallway towards Spencer and Ashley's bedroom to check on the two ladies, as per Maria's orders. She asked Selena to see if they needed anything since it was getting late and no one had heard from the mistresses of the house. Reaching for the doorknob, she quickly pulled her hand back when she heard the passionate screams of ecstasy coming from inside. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she couldn't tear herself away from the bedroom door. So she stood there and listened to Spencer and Ashley making love.

"Selena!" Theresa called to her, "Maria told me to come and see what was taking you so long to come back to the kitchen."

Selena jump, startled by Theresa's voice. "I… umm."

Theresa walked closer to Selena, and then she heard the moans of ecstasy coming from inside the bedroom. "Selena you should not be standing here eavesdropping on Senorita Carlin and Senorita Davies, let's go."

"I was not eavesdropping, Maria told me to come and see about them," she whispered.

"Si and she sent me to see what was taking you so long to come back," Theresa whispered back.

"I was waiting… si, waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing so I could help Senorita Davies bathe and dress."

Theresa shook her head. "You know what they are doing Selena. You were lucky that Senorita Carlin did not fire you or report you to Maria last night. Now you stand outside their bedroom door listening to them make love. Are you loco? Let's go, when they are ready, they will call us."

"But Theresa, Senorita Davies will need my help to bathe and dress."

"No Selena, Senorita Davies has all the help she needs. Now let's go."

///

"Ashley I am so happy your sight is back. I've missed the way those sultry chocolate eyes of yours come alive when they look at me," Spencer said while Ashley lay on top of her.

"I'm so sorry Spencer for being so mean to you, so up and down with my emotions, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I should have been more patient and understanding. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

///

The next three days were spent in total bliss for the two lovers. Antonio and Jose drove them around Barcelona to see the sights and do a little shopping. Taking note of the stress that was between Spencer and Ashley, Antonio along with Maria thought it would be good to take them to one of the secluded spots he had shown to Spencer on the first day of their arrival. Ashley enjoyed the place so much that she asked Spencer if they could bring a picnic basket prepared with food and wine and spend the afternoons they had left weather permitting of course, relaxing in the place that had become a favorite spot for them. The seclusion allowed them the freedom to talk freely, confess any secrets and to renew their love for each other.

It was their last evening in Barcelona so Spencer and Ashley decided to go downtown to see a play and eat dinner out. Spencer knew exactly what restaurant she wanted to have dinner at and with the night air still warm they chose to enjoy their meal outside on the restaurant's patio. "This is a nice restaurant Spencer, how did you know this place was here?"

"I saw it the first day we arrived. Antonio had driven me around town to see what would be new and interesting for us to visit. The Enforcers are not only for protection, they are also very excellent guides," Spencer admitted with a smile that was directed toward the two men she was talking about.

"I like the atmosphere here and the food is delicious," Ashley was saying before she was rudely interrupted.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my blonde Americano." Spencer's eyes widened with surprise seeing Madison standing in front of her.

"Uhh…"

"Oh you remember me don't you Spencer. We were getting to know each other very well, about a week or so ago."

"Spencer, who is this woman?" Ashley asked. Antonio who was sitting at a corner table with his partner Jose watching for any trouble, recognized Madison and started to approach the three women but Spencer waved him off.

"Who am I?" Madison replied. "Who the hell are you?"

Ashley glared at Spencer and then turned her attention back to the fiery redhead. "I am Spencer's girlfriend." Madison cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, si, you must be Ashley." Madison turned her back to Ashley to speak to Spencer, bending down putting her ample cleavage right in Spencer's line of vision. "So this is the woman whose name you called out while making out with me." Spencer was now scowling at Madison while Ashley listened quietly.

"Spencer how about we finish what we started. Me, you, some margaritas and my bed."

Spencer jumped out of her seat. "Get the hell away from us. I didn't invite you over here and I want you to leave… _now!"_

"There's no need to get hostile lover," she said raising her hand to caress Spencer's face but Ashley caught it.

"Don't touch my girlfriend. She asked you to leave." Madison snatched her hand away.

"Look bitch, don't touch me. Maybe you don't know it but your girlfriend here was in need of some TLC a while ago and from the looks of it she's still in need."

"I don't need anything from you Madison," Spencer angrily said, seeing Ashley's eyes begin to glisten.

Glaring at Spencer again, Ashley threw her napkin down and began walking away from the table towards the car. Jose got up to follow her.

"Ashley wait, this is the woman I told you about. You said you forgave me."

"Let the bitch go Spencer. You can come over to my place and I'll show you what a real woman does to keep her lover happy," she said grabbing for Spencer's hand.

Ashley abruptly stopped, turning around she sees Madison grabbing for Spencer's hand. "Damn you Spencer for putting us in this situation. Damn you for having me to forgive you for it."

Swiftly walking back toward them she snatched Spencer away from Madison and stepped directly into Madison's personal space, while waving the Enforcers off. "I'm only going to tell you this once bitch, Spencer belongs to me. Whatever happened between you two meant nothing to her. If you ever touch her or speak to her again I will kick your ass from here to the Mediterranean Sea."

"Listen here puta," Madison yelled grabbing Ashley's arm away from Spencer. Ashley yanked her arm away and slapped Madison so hard she stumbled and fell over to the next table splattering food on the floor and on several patrons sitting nearby. Ashley was about to go after the floored Madison but Spencer pulled her back.

"Let me go Spencer, this bitch needs her ass whipped."

"No love, she's not worth getting into trouble. Antonio, Jose please take care of the young lady and any damages to the restaurant. We'll be waiting in the car."

"Si, Senorita," they replied.

Inside the car Spencer and Ashley waited for Antonio and Jose. "Ashley the only thing I can say is that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Spencer. It's just seeing her made what you confessed to me so real. I couldn't handle it, especially when she kept touching you, like I wasn't there. The bitch."

"Ashley, I'm so so sorry," Spencer cried.

"Spencer it's okay, I've forgiven for your… indiscretion. I'm glad you told me. I won't deny that it felt like a knife was thrust into my heart but I love you and I know you love me. Neither one of us dealt with my blindness very well and for that I'm sorry."

"No Ashley my indiscretion with Madison was all my doing. I take full responsibility for my actions. I should not have been so quick to anger. I just didn't know what to do anymore so I got drunk and flirtatious with another woman. I swear to you Ashley, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"I know you will Spencer. I know you will."

Antonio and Jose finally made it to the car. "Is everything taken care of?"

"Si, Senorita Carlin. You will have no trouble with her or the restaurant owner."

"Good, please take us home." "Si Senorita."

///

"Maria, Senorita Davies and I have enjoyed our stay here. It got off to a rocky start but everything worked out."

"Gracias Senorita Carlin for saying that. I must agree your stay in the beginning was a bit shaky but all's well that ends well. Si?"

"Si Maria."

Ashley walked over to Selena taking both her hands in hers, "gracias Selena for everything. You were very kind to me and I appreciated that," Ashley said as she hugged and kissed her cheek while Spencer looked on closely at the exchange between the two women. "Adios, Selena."

"May God go with you Senorita Davies," she said as she stared deeply into her eyes. "Your eyes show happiness now." Ashley nodded.

"Adios everyone," Spencer and Ashley both said.

Looking in the direction to where Antonio and Jose were standing and waiting Spencer spoke, "Okay Enforcers we're ready to head to the airport. It's time to go home."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**A/N: Happy holiday's to everyone.**

**At the airport….**

"Good to have you back on board Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies," Estella said her eyes lingering on Ashley. "Oh my God you got your sight back."

"Yes Estella and it's good to _see_ you."

"Likewise Ms. Davies, I'm really happy for you. The trip was obviously very good for you."

"Yes it was Estella," Ashley replied, her eyes locked on Spencer. "We learned quite a bit about ourselves."

Estella gave Ashley a quizzical look but did not reply to the comment made by her. "So… we will be leaving in a few minutes, the pilot is waiting for clearance from the tower to taxi onto the runway."

"Thank you Estella," Spencer said annoyed by Estella's attention towards Ashley which made Ashley chuckle.

Estella smiled, she knew her flirting with Ashley was dangerous because she was very aware of Spencer's quick temper and over protectiveness of her girlfriend but it was harmless flirting and she got a kick out of watching Arthur Carlin's daughter squirm to keep her temper in check. Being a long and trusted employee to Arthur Carlin had it's perks. Arthur Carlin himself liked her and she knew Spencer would make no complaints to have her fired. Spencer actually liked Estella she just hated her flirtyness towards her girlfriend no matter how harmless it was. "I almost forgot to tell you, Dave and Bruno will be picking you up at the Carlin hangar when we land in Los Angeles."

"Alright Estella," Spencer replied but thinking if she wasn't staring so hard at Ashley she would be able to perform her job better. Spencer glanced over at Ashley to see what she was doing. Their eyes locked and after a few more minutes of staring Spencer finally spoke. "Ashley what are you staring at?"

"You…"

"Ooh and do you like what you see?"

"Yes I most definitely do," she replied moving to sit on Spencer's lap. She raised her hand to Spencer's face letting the palm of it caress her soft cheek. Spencer leaned into Ashley's caress, momentarily closing her eyes, relishing in the feel of Ashley's soft hand. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Ashley was still staring.

"Ashley you have been looking at me for some time now. What is it?"

"It's nothing Spencer. I just love looking at you. You are so beautiful and your eyes sparkle more than I remember. Not having my sight for those many weeks was a living hell for me. It's made me look at things differently now. I'm grateful to be able to see the things I had normally taken for granted again."

"And what things are those, my love."

"The trees, the sky, the moon, the stars and… you."

Looking deeply into Spencer's eyes Ashley leaned in to kiss Spencer's lips. Pulling away from the kiss Spencer rested her forehead against Ashley's.

"I love you so much Ashley. Your family will be so happy that you can see again."

"Yeah I know my parents will be relieved. Kyla I'm not so sure, she's such a selfish bitch."

"Kyla, I almost forgot about her. When is her hearing?"

"Next week. Spencer even though she's a bitch, she is my sister and I've decided I'm going to ask the judge to be lenient with her. She won't survive in prison."

"And I would not have survived without you if Edward was successful in his plan to steal you away from me. She should have thought of that before she got involved with that lunatic. She schemed with Edward to take you away from me so she could have me for herself and she could have prevented the accident that caused your blindness but said nothing. How can you go to a judge and ask for leniency. She may be your sister but she's a spoil, selfish bitch."

"I know Spencer but she's family and I don't want this to tear my family apart. I have to do this. You don't have to but I'm sure your words will weigh heavily in Kyla's favor with the judge."

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to help keep Kyla out of prison."

"I can't do it Ashley. If Edward had been successful in getting you away from me your sister wouldn't have had to worry about being in prison because I would have put her under it. I can't do it… I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart, I understand your reasons why you can't and I won't ask you again. But understand, I have to do this for my family's sake."

"Okay Ashley and thank you for understanding my position." Spencer continued to look at Ashley with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Well… I've being meaning to ask you about that hug between you and Selena."

"What about it?"

"Well you held on to each other for a long time then she whispered something in your ear and it looked a little intimate."

"Spencer, Selena was very kind and helpful to me. That's all. I appreciated her kindness when you weren't there for me." Spencer hung her head down taking a renewed interest in her shoes.

"Sorry love."

Ashley sighed, "Spencer please I am over what happened with us and you and that slut. If we are to move on with our relationship we need to learn and live with our mistakes and hope that our love is strong enough to withstand and overcome any issues that may present itself in the future. I have completely forgiven you. I love you and trust you because I know deep in my heart you will never ever do that to me again. And if you do I will kill you," she said with a smile.

Spencer opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she saw the seriousness in her lover's eyes. She had no doubt that Ashley would do what she had just spoken.

"Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies please buckle up, we are about to take off."

///

Thirteen hours later Spencer and Ashley were back in Los Angeles, tired but happy to be home.

"Bruno, Dave how are you guys," Spencer said reaching for Ashley, helping her down the steps of the plane.

"We're good Ms. Carlin and how was your trip?"

"It was great."

Dave went to help Ashley but she waved him off. "I can manage the walk to the limo by myself Dave." Dave's eyes widened and his grin grew. "You can see me Ms. Davies?"

"Yes Dave and you're looking particularly handsome today."

"Thank you ma'am," he replied his cheeks taking on a red tinge.

"There is a surprise waiting for the both of you," Bruno said smiling also taking note of Ashley's ability to find her own way to the limo without assistance. Opening the door of the limo Spencer and Ashley were welcomed backed with hugs and kisses from Arthur, Glen, Clay and Christine.

"Surprise," Glen and Clay yelled.

"Welcome back you two," Arthur said.

"Hello sweetheart," Christine happily said reaching for her daughter but Ashley met her first. Staring into her mother's eyes, "Ashley your sight has returned?"

"Yes mom I can see you and everybody here just fine."

"Oh Ashley," Christine cried hugging her daughter tightly. Arthur, Glen and Clay also gave Ashley a hug.

"When did you get your sight back Ashley?"

"A few days ago mom. I woke up one morning and bam my sight was back."

"Well I guess the doctor was right, all you needed was rest," Arthur said looking at Spencer who refused to make eye contact with her father.

"Umm… I…"

"Yeah Dr. Whitfield was correct Arthur," Ashley replied looking at Spencer with a slight shake of her head. "I rested so much that my sight couldn't help but come back," she said hugging Spencer closer to her.

"Thank you love," Spencer whispered in her ear.

Ashley felt the argument she had with Spencer the evening of her fall was no one's business but hers and Spencer's so it would not be mentioned.

"Come on girls let's get you home."

///

A week after their return from Spain all parties concerned were at the hearing for Kyla.

"Kyla Woods I've read the case before me and your part in it and I find it very disturbing that you would actually help someone kidnap your own sister, so you can be with her girlfriend. It was irresponsible of you and utterly ridiculous. And it also resulted in someone getting killed. Now I have letters regarding your character from your parents and ex-boss and there's even one from your sister to be lenient with you, but this judge feels you need to be punished. Spend some time in prison so you can think about what you have done and the consequences of your actions."

"Your honor, please may I say something."

"And you are?"

"My name is Spencer Carlin."

"Yes please approach the bench." Spencer let go of Ashley's hand smiling at her, then silently acknowledged Ashley's parents who were sitting behind Kyla.

"Yes Ms. Carlin do you have something you would like to say on behalf of the accused?"

"Yes your honor. I've only known Kyla Woods for a short time but in that time I found her to be a… caring person and I believe she is sincerely sorry for what she did, she was just led in the wrong direction by an evil person. I don't think time spent in prison will help her mental status, she needs counseling. I realize her actions were detrimental to everyone involved. Edward Scott's death, my actions resulting in his death and her sister's temporary blindness but I truly think she is very sorry for her actions and is willing to make amends for it. Her time in prison will only tear the Davies family further apart. I think she could better serve society by helping other women who are so foolishly misled into doing wrong. That's all I have to say."

"Ms. Carlin you do realize your significant other and yourself could have been killed because of Ms. Woods actions?"

"Yes your honor but I believe she is truly sorry for that."

"Thank you Ms. Carlin you may go back to your seat." The judge looked down at Kyla from the bench. "Well to be forgiven by your sister and her significant other, who happen to be the ones you were so desperately trying to harm will not go unnoticed by this court. So Kyla Woods I am sentencing you to three years probation and community service and counseling for two years. You are to report to a probation officer once a week. If you miss one session or do not see your probation officer I will have you back in my court and I will with pleasure make you serve the ten years in prison that I was going to sentence you to. You ought to be very grateful for the recommendations from your sister and Ms. Carlin. This case is closed," the judge said banging the gavel down.

Kyla rose from her chair happily hugging her attorney, her father and Christine. Looking over at Spencer she mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

Raife noticed his daughter and girlfriend were leaving called out to them. "Spencer… I want to… thank you for coming and saying what you said."

"Yeah well Ashley persuaded me to say something on Kyla's behalf. Although I don't think she has learned a thing, I do agree she needs counseling more than prison."

"Spencer thank you so much," Kyla said walking up to stand by her father and Christine.

"I did it for your family Kyla. Not you, we can never be friends and you are to stay away from us unless your presence is requested do you understand?"

"But Spencer I thought…"

"You thought what Kyla? That was all bullshit in there. I can't stand to be in the same room with you and the sight of you makes me want to puke."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Spencer."

"I do Kyla. Just leave us the fuck alone."

"It's okay Spencer, let's get out of here," Ashley said taking Spencer's hand and leading her out of the courthouse. "Mom, I'll call later, bye dad."

"Bye Ashley."

///

**A few weeks later…**

"Ashley you don't know how good it is to have you back at your desk," Arthur said again for the hundredth time.

"Yes Arthur I do, you've been telling me that for the past few weeks, enough already. You have a meeting with the department heads at two today. Then at four-thirty with Clay and Glen."

"Very good Ashley."

"I'll be at my desk Arthur." Walking out of his office she saw Spencer sitting on her desk. "Spencer what brings you up here?"

"Waiting for you love."

"Did you want to see your father?"

"No I came to see if you could get away and go to lunch with me."

"Sure let me get my purse and tell Arthur I'm going to lunch."

Knock, Knock.

"Arthur I'm going to lunch with Spencer now, is that alright?"

"Fine Ashley but I need you back here on time for the meeting."

"Alright Arthur." Walking back to her desk she retrieved her purse, "let's go Spencer." Getting off the elevator they walked into the garage where Spencer's car was parked.

"Spencer where is your car?"

"I thought we would ride in your car."

"Spencer I don't have a car."

"Yes you do," Spencer said as she presented Ashley with a set of keys while walking toward a spanking brand new Black 2010 Peugeot RC Hymotion 4.

"Ahh, Spencer! Is this for me?"

"Mmhmm! I decided to not replace the Aston with another Aston. I got something completely different."

"Ooh, Spencer thank you so much," she said hugging her tightly then giving her a long passionate kiss. "Mmm, Spencer," Ashley moaned against Spencer's lips pushing her against the Peugeot wantonly kissing her lover, tongues battling for dominance. They were in a full blown make out session. Spencer gripped Ashley ass while Ashley worked her hand under Spencer's shirt, feeling her taut abdominal muscles jump under her fingertips.

Inching her hands upward her fingers were now battling to release the lacy but obtrusive material that covered the perk nipples her fingers so anxiously wanted to touch.

"Mmm… Ashley as much as I would love to continue this, there are camera's watching."

"Hmm…" Ashley murmured, abruptly stopping her exploration of her lover's body. "Ooh yeah right, I got carried away… sorry."

"Don't be sorry love, when we get home tonight you can finish what you started. Now let's take a ride and see what this baby can do?"

///

"You asked to see me Mr. Lange."

"Yes Carmen I've read you scantly update on Carlin Enterprises."

"Sir I am working on getting the evidence needed to bring charges against Arthur Carlin," she said.

"He's had a lot of things going on with him and his family for several months. You could have gotten more information on him while he was occupied with those things."

"Gotten information on him, how Mr. Lange? I have a restraining order against me remember. I can't go near the building or approach any of his employees. That's why I had informants working for me."

"Yes I see you had Aiden Dennison and Kyla Woods. I know Mr. Dennison is no longer with us but what happen to Ms. Woods. She should have been a wealth of information for you seeing that she was related to Carlin's executive assistant?"

"She fucked up, excuse my language sir. She messed up on her first attempt to get information. I told her to fix it, so she could get the information I needed. Then she proceeded to do a royal fuck up by getting involved with a psycho nut and now I have no leverage against her to make her work with me because she no longer works for the government."

"Yes I remember reading about that. The person she was helping was killed."

"Yes."

"Unfortunate," he said shaking his head. "Agent Martinez-Sanchez, you have three months to get something on Arthur Carlin. If you don't someone else will be assigned to the case and you will be moved to another case is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Carmen's POV

What the fuck! That idiot ass, what is his damn problem? I've been working on the Carlin case for two years and if he thinks he's going to give it to someone else he is dead wrong. That Carlin case belongs to me! So what if I don't have information that satisfies his dumb ass. I gave him enough information to start an investigation a long time ago but he wouldn't accept it. Now I've hit a couple of snags with Aiden Dennison's death and Kyla Woods for being stupid he wants to take the file away from me. I knew my next best contact was Kyla Woods after the Aiden Dennison death but she fucked up. I talked to her a couple of days after her hearing hoping she would still help me and she refused.

"_Kyla I still don't know why you couldn't have found anything incriminating on Carlin when you were at the Carlin Estate in the Hamptons."_

"_I told you I didn't have enough time alone to get anything. Didn't you notice that it was Saturday evening and not a Sunday afternoon when we talked. I wasn't supposed to be back in town until Sunday that should have tipped you off that things did not go well."_

"_Hmm, no I didn't notice. So what did you find out?" She rolled her eyes giving me that what the fuck look and definitely trying not to hide it. _

"_They threw me out Carmen, told me to leave. I'm lucky I didn't end up in the lake with cement shoes. I got no information for you."_

"_Kyla all you had to do was go snooping around Arthur Carlin's study or get Glen to give away some information while you two were lying in bed after making love. Or get your sister to give away some information."_

"_Carmen I didn't want to do this with you anyway Ashley is my sister. I didn't feel right spying on her." _

"_Kyla you told me you and your sister were not even close so it wouldn't bother you if she spilled important information. You even wanted me to put her in jail along with Arthur Carlin."_

"_Well things changed." _

"_What changed Kyla? What could have possibly changed?" _

"_For my involvement with Edward Scott I got probation and community service. I could have easily been serving a prison term but Spencer told the judge she forgave me and Ashley too and for that I am truly grateful. So I'm not going to be your little snitch anymore. Find someone else."_

"_Kyla you know what I can do to you?"_

"_Carmen you can't do anything to me. I no longer work for the government so that threat is no longer valid. I'm done with you and your threats," Kyla spat out as she walked out of my office slamming the door._

Damn what do I have to do to get Arthur Carlin in prison? I could careless that he's laundering money. I want revenge. I want it so bad I can taste it. I am so frustrated I don't know what to do. I need to talk to someone. I wonder if my brother has any time available to talk to me.

Flipping through her contacts in her Blackberry, Carmen found her brother's number.

Ring, ring… "Hello, I'd like to speak to Father Martinez, tell him it's his sister Carmen calling."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Author's note: This chapter was inspired by a review I received on the last chapter regarding the car ride. Thank you Mutt009. As you can see the chapter is lengthy… sorry but one word led to another and here we are. I also want to take a moment to explain the Elite. The Elite is a twelve member board(twelve mob families and one person from each family) that controls what each family does. In other words they keep order amongst their families and keep a constant watch on rival families. Okay enough say on with the story. I hope you enjoy it and Happy New Year to everyone. Keep it safe.**

**A little warning in this chapter for a little loving.**

**///**

"Hello Juan, it's me Carmen."

"Hey Carmen what's up?"

"I need to talk, can we meet?"

"Sure, how about we meet at the Starbucks on Catalina Drive in an hour?"

"That sounds great, see you in an hour."

///

"Come on Ashley put the pedal to the metal. We only have forty minutes before you have to get back to the office." Spencer stared at Ashley contemplating her next statement. She started clucking like a chicken much to Ashley's annoyance.

"Spencer shut up! I am not chicken."

"Then why are you driving so slow?"

"Slow… I'm doing eighty, do you want me to get a ticket for speeding and mess up my perfect driving record."

"Ashley we are on a deserted stretch of road. Hardly anyone drives on it, not even the cops unless they're doing something illegal. **Floor it! **Let's see what this baby can do."

"Alright Spencer," Ashley said a devious smirk plastered on her face. She suddenly pressed down on the accelerator making Spencer lurch backwards into her seat. _**"Ya…ha!"**_ She yelled, "zero to sixty in a half a minute." Depressing the accelerator down more the speedometer now read one twenty-five.

"_**Hot damn!"**_ Spencer screamed.

There were a few cars on the road but instead of slowing down she speeded up and maneuvered around them. Seeing an empty lot in between some trees about one hundred feet off the side of the road, she drove onto it swirling the car and dirt around it and came to a screeching halt. _**"WOW!"**_ They both exclaimed getting out of the car and hugging each other.

"Damn Spencer that was exhilarating," Ashley exclaimed as Spencer twirled her around in the air.

"Yeah I was a little turned on myself," Spencer said with lustful eyes. "Come here my little vixen and let me show you just how turned on I am," she said reaching for her lover. Ashley fell into Spencer's embrace kissing her open mouth wantonly.

"Mmm," they both moaned. "Ashley…" Spencer moaned, "I want to feel you." Pushing Ashley towards the car she pressed her back onto the hood of the Peugeot. She then moved her mouth to the crook of Ashley's neck, feeling her pulse quicken as she bit the skin, marking her.

"Ahh, Spencer," Ashley murmured giving Spencer complete access to her neck. "Yess!" She hissed, "bite me, mark me, make me yours."

Spencer moved her hand down between their bodies, pulling Ashley's hip hugging skirt up to her upper thighs. She yanked her panties down giving her direct access to the wetness that was between her lover's thighs. Leaning Ashley back onto the car she kissed her lips hard, her tongue caressing Ashley's tongue while her fingers explored the slick folds of Ashley's hot center. "Ashley," she moaned feeling how wet her lover was.

"Spencer fuck me… now," Ashley cried out.

Spencer plunged two fingers deep inside Ashley's wet pussy. "Ahh… yesss… that feels so good," Ashley moaned spreading her legs further apart to allow Spencer better access. "Harder Spencer," she moaned again.

They were so lost in each other that neither one heard the screeching tires of another car stopping beside Ashley's. "Well, well, well," the stranger said getting out of his car startling the lovers. Spencer immediately removed her hand from under Ashley's skirt and helped her off the hood of the car and shielding her while she fixed her underwear.

"If it isn't Spencer and her girlfriend Ashley," the man said while the other occupant of the unwanted car smirked also getting out. "Look here dear cousin it's my longtime childhood friend fucking her girlfriend on the side of the road. What's the matter Spencer have you become bored with hotel rooms?"

Spencer frowned, "Sterling what are you doing here?"

"What am _**I**_ doing here? This is a free road, rarely used but a free road nevertheless not an oasis for fucking. And to answer your question I was driving happily minding my own business when all of a sudden I see two females lying on top of the hood of this brand new 2010 Peugeot. I thought you were in need of some assistance, so I stopped."

Ashley rolled her eyes at Sterling, occasionally glancing at his companion whose eyes boldly roamed up and down her body making her shiver. Spencer felt Ashley shiver and grabbed her hand lovingly squeezing it.

"Ashley you're very quiet. Cat got your… tongue. What would your father the rockstar say if he knew his daughter was doing the nasty in public?"

"The nasty… Sterling you sound like a fucking teenager. This road can hardly be called public. Why didn't you just keep on driving?" Spencer complained.

"I told you I thought you were in trouble and needed some assistance. I didn't recognize it was you until I got closer. I see you've become quite adventurous," he sneered.

"Sterling darling aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?"

"Where are my manners, Roxanne I'd like you to meet Spencer Carlin and her girlfriend Ashley Davies. Spencer, Ashley this is my cousin Roxanne. She's visiting with me for a few weeks."

"When did you get back Sterling?" Spencer asked while glancing at Roxanne and not liking the way she was staring at Ashley.

"A few days ago. My father's business needed me to be here instead of Italy right now. As a matter of fact I think my father plans on calling your father to set up a meeting. You think you could handle that for him Ashley?"

"No Sterling your father knows Arthur's phone number. When he's ready for that meeting I'm sure he will contact me," Ashley snapped.

"My bad, I thought you being Arthur's executive and me telling you my father wanted a meeting you could make it happen faster."

"I could but you both need to go through the proper channels," Ashley snapped again.

"My, my Ashley why so snappy? Oh I forgot I did interrupt you. Didn't quite get off did we," he smirked.

"Fuck you Sterling," Spencer said before Ashley could formulate the words herself.

"Anytime you want Spencer, anytime you want." Spencer started towards Sterling, her fists already closed but Ashley pulled her back. "Let's get out of here Spencer. I'm going to be late for that meeting if we don't leave now." Without any further words spoken Spencer and Ashley got into the car and sped away.

"So that's the infamous Spencer Carlin," Roxanne said.

"Yes that was the love of my life... way back when."

"So dear cousin are you going to tell me the story of why you two didn't get married as planned because you seen to be still in love with her."

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories besides I like to know more about the girlfriend. She was breathtaking."

Sterling smiled at his cousin. "I need a drink and a cold shower. Then perhaps I will tell you my story of the ill fated romance of Spencer and Sterling."

///

"So what's wrong sis?"

"And hello to you to Father Juan and how's the parish business going?"

"It's going great. The Lord's is still working miracles. So what's wrong?"

"It's this case I'm being working on."

"You mean the Arthur Carlin case."

"Yeah my boss wants to take it from me."

"Why?"

"I fucked up some things," she said as her brother gave her a stern look. "Sorry… messed up some things."

"Carmen we had this talk before. You cannot let your personal feelings get in the way of your job."

"I can't help it Juan. I hate that man with a passion. He comes to our mother's country as a visitor, meets our mother, wines and dines her then leaves her like she was a common whore. Our mother was a good woman. She was a saint."

"Carmen she wasn't quite a saint. But she was a good woman. Some things she did wasn't quite legal."

"She did what she had to do to put food on the table and clothes on mine, our sister, yours and Ricky's back. Remember the story of how she met him?"

"Only bits and pieces, we were only told the story once."

"Well I remember it like it was told to me yesterday."

_Maria Martinez met Arthur Carlin during his visit to several of his warehouses in her country of Puerto Rico. She had long wavy brown hair and expressive dark brown eyes. There was an instant attraction and she fell head over heels in love with him. She didn't know he was married at the time but when she did find out it was too late. She was too deeply in love with him and he used that love to further his business. Maria was very active with the people in her village and several other neighboring villages which he noticed. With his influence on her she was able to get the villager's to work for him for little money and blind trust. Arthur Carlin to them was good people. So they trusted him and his warehouses grew and the people of Maria's village prospered._

_No one had an ill word to say when talking about Arthur Carlin or the Carlin family. Anything he asked of them they would do without question and he rewarded them properly. Once their loyalty was cemented he left. Didn't say goodbye to Maria and never wrote her a letter. He just left. Months had gone by and still no word. Maria went on with her life but she was never the same. She became irreversibly despondent and eventually committed suicide_.

"He didn't care about leaving her and she didn't care about leaving her four children motherless. All because she was in love with Arthur Carlin and wanted to be with him and for that I will get my revenge."

"Carmen you were a baby when our mother died. That is not the story we were told. Uncle Peter told us it wasn't Arthur Carlin she was in love with. It was a close friend of his, someone named Dennison."

"Uncle Peter told us it was Arthur Carlin then all of a sudden he changed it to somebody name Dennison. Why?"

"He said he was mistaken. He got the Americanos mixed up."

"He wasn't wrong, it _**was**_ Arthur Carlin," Carmen argued and I'm going to get him for what he did to our mother whether you agree with me or not," she said storming out of the coffee shop.

Juan sighed, "Lord please forgive me for not telling Carmen the truth."

///

Knock, knock.

"Yes come in," Arthur said.

"Dad I need to talk to you," Spencer said as she flopped down in a chair across from Arthur. "Where is Ashley?"

"I sent her over to the warehouse with Bruno to set up the meeting for tomorrow."

"Did Ashley tell you we ran into Sterling Hayden?"

"Yes she did. I assume he's back in town for some business with his father's winery."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No. I believe Raymond Hayden is trying to start trouble again and it involves his precious son. I having the story checked out. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I want to ask Ashley to marry me this weekend."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"I think maybe I should talk to Raife and Christine and ask them for her hand. They are her parents and I don't want to offend Raife. He's so old fashioned."

"That old goat," Arthur said laughing. "Perhaps you should give him that much respect. Does Ashley know you're going to ask her?"

"No, I just bought the engagement ring this morning. Take a look," Spencer said as she opened the box for her father to see.

"Wow sweetheart it's beautiful."

"What's beautiful," Ashley said walking into Arthur's office.

Spencer quickly shut the box and snatched it behind her back. "Uh… you are love. I just remembered I have a phone call to make. I'll be back at quitting time Ashley and you can take me home in that new car of yours."

"Sure Spencer." Ashley watched Spencer leave. "So what's going on Arthur?"

"That business I sent you on didn't take you very long Ashley. How did everything go?"

"Everything went fine Arthur. Your meeting is set for tomorrow evening at seven at the warehouse."

"Will everyone be there?"

"Yes all except Raymond Hayden and the board members were told what the subject of the meeting was going to be about."

"Good."

"So what's going on with Spencer?"

"Nothing Ashley why do you ask?"

"Spencer looked like she was hiding something."

"Oh… well it was nothing. It's time for the meeting with the department heads. Shall we go?"

///

Sitting in the large study Roxanne was sipping on a very dry vodka martini and talking to her Uncle Raymond, Sterling's father. "I don't know Uncle Ray I think you're biting off more than you can chew. You don't have enough votes to unseat Arthur Carlin from his top position so now you want me to eliminate him. It's too risky. He's Arthur Carlin and his opinion still counts heavily with The Elite. He's triple everyone's monies and found a way to keep you and the other board members out of trouble with the Feds. No one's complaining but you."

"How do you know he's triple everyone's monies?"

"I'm paid very well to know everything about everybody."

"Roxanne I don't have to explain my reasons to you but I will. I want Sterling to run Carlin Enterprises and the only way to do that is to get rid of Arthur Carlin. He may have tripled The Elite's monies but he's quadrupled his own money and his power with the Elite and they can't or won't acknowledge the fact that his power is growing. Pretty soon he'll be so rich and powerful no one will be able to touch him."

"What has that have to do with you wanting Sterling to run Carlin Enterprises?"

We the Elite have our own special businesses and our own special ways of laundering monies but Arthur has the best venue of transporting illegal monies anywhere around the world and not get caught. Even the Feds can't figure out how he does it."

"That's because he knows what he's doing and he has employees who would never turn on him."

"Someone did and it got him killed."

"That's because that someone didn't put enough trust in his employer to protect him and even if you got rid of Arthur Carlin how are you going to get Sterling in as head of Carlin Enterprises, that company is solely owned by the Carlin family."

"I'm going to get him and Spencer Carlin back together again."

Roxanne looked at her uncle then busted out laughing. "You're kidding right?"

"No. Paula Carlin, Arthur's wife and I made a pact when the children were born. When they both became adults they would marry and our two families would merge. I'm going to hold Paula to that agreement."

"Uncle you are so funny, does Sterling know this?"

"Does Sterling know what?" Sterling asked walking into the study.

"That I plan on having a small party for the Elite board members and their families here in a couple of weeks."

"Oh," he replied pouring himself a martini and taking a sip. "Mmm, your martini's are getting dryer and dryer Roxanne, very tasty."

"Thank you dear cousin."

Raymond looked down at his watch. "I have to leave I have a meeting with my staff at the winery. I'll talk with you two later."

"Don't you need me to go with you? After all isn't that why I came all the way from Italy, to handle your business?"

"You're here for much more important business son. I'll explain it to you later. Bye."

"Bye Uncle Ray." "Bye Dad."

"So Sterling are you ready to tell me that story about you and Spencer?"

Sterling frowned, "no."

"Well to bad, tell it anyway," she replied.

Sterling ignored his cousin for a few minutes his thoughts running deep.

Sterling Hayden was a tall and very attractive man in his early thirties with black hair and piercing gray eyes. He had a slim but muscular build. Anyone could tell he worked out in the gym a lot. He wanted to go into modeling but his father felt he wouldn't be respected so Sterling applied to Yale, his father's alma mater, got accepted and eventually graduated earning him two degrees, one in business and the other in chemistry. He was his father's pride and joy.

Raymond Hayden was just as attractive as his son, an older version. In his early fifties he could still catch the eye of any desirable woman. He was also tall with salt and pepper hair, grayish green eyes and a slim muscular build. To stay in shape he played tennis regularly with the Carlins, Paula especially. Raymond and Arthur were business acquaintances more so than friends. He and his then wife Ethel socialized with Paula not Arthur. When Paula gave birth to Spencer she and Raymond decided that Sterling and Spencer would make a perfect couple. So they schemed to put them together and when they reached adulthood they would eventually marry.

Raymond and Paula put Sterling and Spencer together every chance they could. By high school they were inseparable. At least that's what Paula and Raymond thought. Spencer was not interested in Sterling, especially after admitting to herself she was gay and realizing that Sterling was arrogant and conceited and the older he got the more arrogant he became. Two qualities she despised in anyone.

Sterling on the other hand was crazy about Spencer. He knew of the pact between Paula and his father and he was all for it since he wanted to make Spencer his wife. He thought Spencer wanted him as much as he wanted her. But when she wouldn't sleep with him he turned to other girls. One afternoon Spencer went to visit Sterling to tell him she didn't love him and that she was gay, she found him in bed with a girl from his class. They soon parted, much to Paula and Raymond's disappointment. Sterling left for Yale while Spencer stayed in LA. After graduating Sterling left the states for Italy to help run his father's winery business which of course was mob connected.

"So go ahead Sterling talk. I'm feeling good from these delicious martini's and am now in the mood to hear a romantic story." Sterling sighed.

"Roxanne I told you I was not ready to talk about it. I see why you're the top in your field. You are a cold hearted bitch." Roxanne frowned.

"If my heart is cold it's because of this family business and the Elite."

Roxanne Hayden, the daughter of Thomas Hayden, Raymond's brother was a stunning woman in her own right and the youngest assassin in the Elite family. She was twenty-five, single and gay, a very petite woman with straight shoulder length auburn hair, hazel eyes and a dimpled smile that could melt the coldest heart. Her father was killed along with her mother and two brothers when a restaurant they were eating in exploded. Roxanne escaped death because she was visiting her cousin Sterling in Italy at the time. When she heard the news about her family she hopped on a plane back to the States, only to find out their deaths were due to a rival family wanting territorial control. So she asked her Uncle Raymond and the Elite board members if she could revenge her family's deaths. They agreed but for a price which she would learn about later.

Having been trained on how to use different weapons at an early age Roxanne was ready and able to revenge the deaths of family almost immediately but she took her time stalking and then eliminating the killers of her family one by one. She was meticulous and precise with her victims. Never giving herself away or leaving any evidence to prove who did the killings. After Roxanne had killed everyone that was involved with the death of her family she reported back to the Elite.

A job well done they told her. The Elite saw potential in Roxanne, she was good and they put her to the test. A test to see if she could be trusted and remain loyal to them. The test was devised by Arthur Carlin himself who was then rising up the Elite ladder. He had gather information that one of the Elite members was trading crucial information to rival families and getting paid for it. Arthur told the Elite board members of his findings and suggested to them that they eliminate the traitor immediately but it had to be made to look like someone in the rival family had done the killing which would cause friction amongst it's members. They told Roxanne she had to do the job or be killed herself. The Elite and Raymond Hayden in particular was all she had for family so she agreed.

It took her seven days to take care of the job. Another excellent job they told her and they paid her well for it. Roxanne never claimed to like her job as an assassin but it paid the bills and she lived well.

///

"So Sterling tell me or do I have to kick your ass to get it out of you?"

"Dream on Roxanne, you could never beat me but I'll tell you to get you off my back. To make a long story short I love Spencer but she didn't love me. She caught me cheating on her when we were a couple and she told me it was over between us. Then I found out years later that she was gay."

"You know dear cousin you said you love Spencer. Are you still in love with her?"

"What? No I didn't, I said I loved her."

"No cousin you said you love her. Present tense."

"Whatever Roxanne, whatever we had is long gone. Besides she's gay and she's in love with Ashley Davies."

"Hmm, that's too bad because she was hot!" Roxanne said. "I wonder how much in love with Spencer is she? What do you know about her?"

"Roxanne get your hormones in check. I don't know anything personal about her but I do know she works for Arthur Carlin and I don't think he would appreciate you messing with his daughter's girlfriend."

"What! Ashley Davies is fucking the boss' daughter."

"Yep and I heard they also live together."

"Mmm very interesting."

///

The meeting was long and tedious. Ashley was anxious for it to be over so she could go home and make love to Spencer all night. Seeing Sterling Hayden earlier in the afternoon did not sit well with her. She knew about Spencer's past relationship with him, that's not what concerned her. It was Sterling she didn't trust. He was a snake like his father.

Raymond Hayden wanted to be the boss of the Elite and Sterling was his father's puppet. When she first met Sterling he was his own man but that changed, she starting noticing at meetings that Sterling didn't think for himself, he looked to his father for answers to questions that were solely directed at him. He just followed orders and asked no questions.

"Ashley you were very quiet at the meeting this afternoon, what happened at lunch? Didn't you like the car Spencer got you?"

She smirked, she should have known that Arthur knew about the car. "Did Spencer talk to you about Sterling Hayden being in town?"

Arthur frowned, "yes she mentioned it Ashley."

"Since I had that errand to do I didn't get a chance to tell you that Raymond Hayden wants a meeting with you."

"A meeting about what, when did Raymond call?"

"He hasn't, Sterling told me he wanted me to set up a meeting with you and his father. I told him to go through the proper channels to set up a meeting."

"Good Ashley. I wonder what that bastard wants this time and why is his son here anyway? His winery is in a lot of trouble in Italy."

"Is it the wine or the money?"

"Both… the quality level of their wine has turned sunk and they have become very careless in the laundering of the Elite's monies. Why would Raymond have his son come here when his expertise is needed there?"

"Maybe he's recruited his son into helping to get you out of your position again."

"No doubt, he is a greedy man and he wants his son to reap the benefits. He thrives on money and power. But at this moment he's in no position to push anyone out."

"Well I don't trust Raymond or Sterling."

"Where did you see Sterling anyway?"

"Uh…" Ashley blushed, "on the back roads. Spencer and I drove there to see what my new baby could do."

"You blushed when you said that, which baby were you talking about?" Ashley cheeks turned a deep red. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Arthur."

"Yes."

"Someone was with him."

"Okay… who?"

"A cousin her name was Roxanne. Isn't Roxanne the assassin the Elite hires out to get rid of unwanted problems?"

"Yes, are you sure it was Roxanne?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Ashley. I think I need to look into a few things."

///

The evening rolled around and Roxanne couldn't wait to confront her Uncle Raymond with her newfound information regarding Spencer and Ashley.

"So uncle I know about Spencer being gay. How do you expect Sterling to get Spencer back when she doesn't deal with men?"

"Aha! That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes you will seduce her girlfriend Ashley away from her. Spencer will be so distraught over the break up that she'll need comforting and companionship and that's where Sterling comes in."

Roxanne laughed, "you want me to do two jobs, kill and seduce."

"Yes."

"I know I'm good with the kill but seduction… I don't know. I'll think about it Uncle Ray."

"I'll pay you handsomely Rox."

"Oh boy you must really want this done because you're calling me Rox. You're playing a dangerous game Uncle Ray and if the Elite find out you're trying to manipulate them to get rid of Arthur Carlin, it will be you they're ordering a hit on."

"They won't find out if we're careful," he explained.

"I'm going to my room to take a long hot bath. I feel very dirty all of a sudden."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Warning: NC-17 content. **

After talking to her father Spencer invited Christine and Raife to lunch the very next afternoon. "So I asked you both here to get your permission for Ashley's hand in marriage. I wanted your blessings first before I asked Ashley to marry me," Spencer said looking at Raife then Christine.

"Well Spencer," Raife said clearing his throat before he began. "I appreciate you coming to us first. It shows respect. Now Spencer, why should we give you permission to marry our daughter?" His voice now taking an authoritative tone.

"Well I love your daughter with all my heart and I will protect her to the best of my abilities and she will never want for anything although Ashley can financially take care of herself, she doesn't need any money from me. But I will never ever intentionally do anything to hurt her." Christine smiled at Spencer while squeezing Raife's hand.

"Ahem… Spencer I… I've come a long way from when you and my daughter first got together. You two have been through a lot and I've come to the realization that you two truly and deeply love each other. So you have our blessing Spencer. I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law and you're not afraid to stand up to me and put me in my place, I respect that. I know you two will be very happy with each other," Raife said as Christine sniffed back tears.

"Thank you both. Having your blessing will make Ashley very happy, she loves you both so very much." Christine started to cry.

"Aw Christine damn it don't cry, you'll have plenty of time to do that at the wedding. You are planning on having a wedding because I would like to walk my daughter down the aisle."

"I'm sure Ashley would like that, so just in case get your tux cleaned."

"So when are you going to pop the question," Raife asked.

"Tomorrow night I made reservations at Armando's."

"Armando's you're going back there again?" Christine asked concerned.

"Yes we like Armando's and I'd like to wash away the bad memories by replacing them with new, happy ones."

"I guess that makes sense," Christine said.

///

After her lunch with Ashley's parents Spencer was feeling anxious. By bedtime her anxiety only escalated. She was anxious for tomorrow night to arrive so she could ask her lover to marry her. She had it all planned and she didn't want to deviate from it. She wanted to make the proposal memorable for Ashley.

"Spencer what is your problem tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Problem… I don't have a problem love."

"You have been pacing back and forth, moving from the chair to the bed, bed to chair then pacing again, all evening what's wrong?"

"Nothing love come to bed."

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay in bed long enough to fall asleep," she laughed.

"Who said anything about sleep," Spencer said pulling Ashley to her. "Mmm, Ashley you smell so good," she said nuzzling Ashley's neck. Spencer's hand traveled to Ashley's breast tweaking a nipple through the cloth.

"Mmm, Spencer it's late and we have to get up early in the morning," Ashley said thoroughly enjoying Spencer's hands and mouth on her body.

"Ashley I'm as horny as hell. We can sleep later," she said straddling Ashley's lap and ripping her night shirt apart exposing her bare chest. Spencer leaned into Ashley kissing her lips making them both moan. Still straddling her hips, she deepened the kiss, her legs resting on each side of her lover's partially spread thighs. Ashley could feel the heat emanating from Spencer's center to her own.

"Mmm, Spencer you are so hot. I can feel the heat coming from you."

"Just being near you makes me so fucking hot," she whispered in Ashley's ear, nipping at her earlobe. Moving back to her neck she licked and bit the skin where her lover's pulse was rapidly beating. Spencer kissed her way down her lover's body leaving a wet trail of kisses, finally attaching her lips to a soft nipple that immediately hardened at the first flick of her tongue.

"Ahh! God Spencer that feels so good." While nibbling on one breast Spencer's hand fondled the other breast pulling and squeezing the nipple with her fingers. Finally she moved her mouth to the other breast. Now sitting with one thigh draped over Ashley's leg and the other underneath, like a pair of open scissors, Spencer began rubbing her wet pussy into Ashley's, her free hand spreading Ashley's thighs further apart, so their pussies were in direct contact with each other.

"Uhh… Spencer," Ashley gasped placing her hands on Spencer's ass, bringing her further into her making the contact that much more.

"Aren't we a little anxious," Spencer said as she slowly rubbed her pussy back and forth against her lover's saturated pussy.

"Oh God, Spencer please," Ashley breathlessly gasped.

"Please what love?" She replied struggling to keep her lust in control.

"Please fuck me now. I need to feel your fingers inside me."

"Not yet, love" Spencer murmured as she continued to rub their wet pussies together building more friction, their juices mixing. Ashley began to moan uncontrollably. Wanting more she pushed Spencer down onto the bed, her legs stilled wrapped around her lover's waist and began humping Spencer more vigorously but Spencer turned her over and laid her back on the bed, easily unlocking Ashley's legs from around her waist.

Capturing her lips with her own Spencer kissed her deeply, their tongues searching and pressed against each other. She brought her mouth down to the crook of Ashley's neck and bit her, marking her. Finally moving down her lover's firm stomach Spencer licked her way to her final destination. Parting Ashley's thighs far apart Spencer could smell Ashley's arousal, she could see her essence glistening on her slick folds and dripping down onto the clean crisp bed sheet. Spencer's mouth attacked her wet slit, licking as much of Ashley's essence as she could while carefully avoiding her engorged clit.

"Ugh… Spencer you're killing me, I need to feel you inside me." Spencer chuckled, "then you'll die happy and satisfied my love." Spencer continued to play and tease her lover until her hips began to thrash more fiercely. Not wanting to tease her any longer Spencer engulfed Ashley's hardened clit into her hot mouth and immediately placed three fingers inside her wet pussy. "So wet," she murmured.

"Ahh… yesss!" Ashley hissed. Her back arched as her hips bucked. "Ahh, shit your mouth feels so fucking good. Yes… suck me harder. Mmm, yes like that." Ashley held Spencer's head tightly between her legs. "Mmm… yess… yesss… almost there, don't stop."

Spencer continued to suck hard, her fingers thrusting rapidly inside her lover. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. She knew Ashley wouldn't last too much longer so she curled her fingers, finding the spot that would take her lover over the edge. "Ahh! Fuck…Yesss! I'm cuming," Ashley screamed, as her body shook. Spencer held her hips down until her body stopped trembling. Removing her fingers she slid back up onto Ashley kissing her mouth wantonly.

"Oh God Spencer that was…"

"Intense," Spencer said finishing Ashley's sentence and smiling.

"Yes, I feel like I'm floating," she said kissing Spencer's lips softly. "I love you Spencer so very much."

"I love and adore you Ashley. You are my life."

They continued their intense lovemaking until the early hours. Finally exhausted they fell asleep.

///

"Good morning Roxanne."

"Good morning Uncle Ray."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she replied her eyebrow rose in question.

"Did you think about what we talked about yesterday Rox."

Oh brother here we go with the nickname again. "As a matter of fact I did and I realize I need to know a few things about her before I can make my decision."

"You mean finding information on her over the internet. I can arrange something even better, Rox."

"Oh… what?"

"There's a fundraiser in two weeks given by Paula Carlin, her daughter and Ashley."

"How is a fundraiser going to help me…"

"Let me finish. Now as I was saying, I'm invited to a fundraiser and you're coming with me as my guest. I'll introduce you and once you meet her in person, you're going to want her for yourself."

"We'll see uncle. Will Sterling be attending this fundraiser?"

"Yes that's one of the reasons why I told him come back to the States. I want to set my plan in motion."

"Well this fundraiser will prove to be an interesting night."

///

**Somewhere in Australia there is another interesting conversation taking place…**

"I don't understand William how could Edward leave all his properties and personal possession to someone he wasn't married to or even knew well."

"He made this will before he left for the United States and didn't amend anything before his death."

"You mean his murder. That woman killed Edward in cold blood."

"The police report said it was in self defense. Edward planned and tried to kill," he stopped talking to briefly glance at the report currently in his hand, "a Ms. Spencer Carlin."

"He did that because she had what rightfully belonged to him."

"Which was what Felicia?"

"Tony's wife of course."

"We have been going back and forth with this argument for over a month now. What did you call me over her for?"

"I don't want Tony's ex-wife to have anything that belonged to Edward, she's not entitled to it. She never became his wife. He never even got the chance to bring her here to Australia. You find some court loophole to change Edward's will. I will not lose the company Edward and I started together to her. It rightfully belongs to me and no one else. And that Spencer woman, I want justice. You hear me William, I want justice. As long as Spencer Carlin is alive I will not rest until she pays for killing my brother."

"Alright Felicia I'll get started on it. I'll talk back with you in a couple of days."

"Good William I will be waiting."

///

"We are so late for work Spencer. Now I have to listen to Arthur rant for a half an hour about the importance of being on time for work and you continuously making me late all the time."

"Why am I the one making you late? You could have just overslept, which you did."

"Yeah because of you and I unlike you my dear don't usually run late for work. I am always on time which your father is aware of. That is until I started living with you," Ashley said placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek as she continued driving.

"I'm glad you gave me a kiss otherwise I would have been offended by what you just said Ashley. Anyway my love, do you have any plans for this evening?"

"No why?"

"Well I wanted to go to Armando's. I have this overwhelming desire for my favorite tonight."

"Sure why not, that'll save me from cooking. I know when you get that craving for lasagna you won't be satisfied until you've gotten it," Ashley responded.

"Great I'll make reservations for six thirty."

///

"Arthur you don't need me at the meeting tonight do you?"

"No I don't think so Ashley, why?"

"Spencer wants to go to dinner tonight."

Oh right… "No Ashley I think I can manage the meeting without you. Have fun and please be on time in the morning. I'm sure I'll have some things to go over with you regarding the meeting tonight."

"Yes sir."

///

"Ashley are you ready to go to dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I just have to find my shoes."

"It's already six-fifteen. If you take any longer finding those shoes we'll be late for our reservations."

Ashley laughed, "since when did you care about being late Spencer. It's just dinner and Armando will hold our reservation."

"Yes I know but I'm anxious… umm I mean starving, I didn't eat much for lunch."

"Spencer are you alright you've been acting kinda strange these past couple of days," Ashley said.

"I'm fine Ashley, let's go shall we."

///

"Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies so good to see you again and looking very healthy," Armando said looking at Spencer.

"Thank you Armando I feel great. Is our table ready? I know we are a little late."

"Yes of course follow me." Guiding them to a booth Ashley slid in and Spencer slid in next to her. "Jackie will be your exclusive server this evening Ms. Carlin. I'll send her over right away."

"Thank you Armando." Before Armando could leave Ashley stopped him.

"Armando you seem extremely giddy this evening is it your birthday?"

"Huh? No Ms. Davies I'm just happy to see you both that's all. Enjoy your evening," he said winking at Spencer and walked away."

"Did he just wink at you?" Ashley asked.

"Who Armando?"

"No Elmer Fudd, yes Armando. I saw him wink at you."

"Ashley you're very suspicious of everyone tonight. Are you okay," Spencer asked. Before she could answer Jackie approached the table.

"Good evening Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies," already a big smile on her face.

"Hey Jackie," they both exclaimed.

"Jackie we'd like a bottle of your best white wine and one large shrimp cocktail for us to share," Spencer said.

"Of course I'll be back with your request in a minute."

"Is it my imagination or is everyone on the same little happy pill you took Spencer," Ashley said giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ashley."

"Okay ladies I have your wine and shrimp. Let me know when you're _**ready**_ to order."

"Jackie we can order right now," Spencer said as Ashley looked on questioning. "I want an order to go. Can you pack us a picnic basket with another bottle of wine, two servings of your lasagna, the house salad and a loaf of garlic bread?"

"Already done, I'll be back with your basket," she winked.

"Spencer what are you doing?"

"I don't want to eat here. I want to go to our spot. It's such a beautiful evening and I just happen to have two blankets in the trunk of the car. Are you game?"

"Ashley's eyes lit up. Yes definitely let's go," Ashley replied.

"Okay ladies here's your basket."

"That was quick, did you have that already made?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh… well," she said hesitating with her answer and looking to Spencer for help.

"Thank you Jackie," Spencer said handing Jackie three one hundred dollar bills. "This should take care of the wine and shrimp cocktail and your tip for being so quick."

"Good luck," Jackie mouthed, smiling as she walked away.

Armando saw Ashley and Spencer leaving, "Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin is everything okay, you're leaving?"

"Yes Armando, everything's fine I have my basket. Ms. Davies and I have decided to eat your wonderful food elsewhere. A little more private."

"Very good Ms. Carlin, have fun and enjoy your dinner," he said with a knowing look on his face.

///

At the beach, Ashley and Spencer settled down near the pier. "Spencer this is lovely. Food, wine, a couple of blankets laid out on the sand. You even brought candles and your Ipod with the external speakers to listen to music. You planned all this, what's the occasion?"

Spencer looked deeply into Ashley's eyes. "Ashley I love you with all my heart and soul. I never want to be without you. You are my life and now that things have settled down I want to make an honest woman out of you," she said giggling.

"Spencer I…" she held her finger to Ashley's lips to silence her.

"Let me finish Ashley. There is no one else for me but you," Spencer said getting up on one knee in front of Ashley. Spencer opened up a small black velvet box. Taking her hand in hers, she cleared her throat, "Ashley you are my heart and my soul. You are the air that I breathe, without you I am nothing. But with you I am everything. Ashley Davies will you marry me?"

Ashley opened her mouth but nothing came out. She opened her mouth again, her eyes glistening as she looked at the ring Spencer had presented her than back into Spencer's eyes.

"Oh my God Spencer, yes, yes I will marry you," she said flinging herself onto Spencer knocking them both onto the blanket and the sand. Spencer held Ashley's waist tightly against her while Ashley began kissing every part of Spencer's face.

"Spencer I love you so much."

"And I love you." Spencer pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on the finger of Ashley's left hand.

"Oh Spencer it's beautiful, I'm so happy."

"Not as happy as I am love. I asked Raife and Christine yesterday for their blessing."

"You did!"

"Yes and I am happy to say that they happily gave it. Your father wants to walk you down the aisle."

"Oh my God Spencer you don't know how happy that makes me.

"Yes I do. Your father has finally accepted our relationship. I've waited forever to ask you to marry me and now I can't wait to say I do," Spencer said as she caressed the nape of Ashley's neck, bringing Ashley's lips down onto hers in a heated kiss.

**Author's note: Okay guys the next few chapters are going to be loaded with Drama! I know some of you may feel it's too much but I can't help myself. I love the Drama. So I hope you all will continue to read. Thanks a bunch.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter and thank you everyone for continuing to read my story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 61**

A week had gone by since Spencer asked Ashley to marry her and they had yet to tell the family their good news. So during dinner at the Carlin Estate with Spencer's parents, Glen, Clay and Chelsea present, Spencer and Ashley decided to make the announcement. It was also time to finish the details of the fundraiser gala that was scheduled to be held in one week.

"So how have you two been?" Paula asked.

"Great mom, Spencer replied. Don't you and dad talk? I see him everyday at work. Doesn't he tell you how we are? Don't you ask him?

"No dear your father is up at the crack of dawn and he doesn't come home until very late at night and I've gone to sleep. He tells me nothing," she said looking at her husband suspiciously. "If I didn't know better I'd think he had another chick on the side beside the one he already has." Spencer and Ashley looked at each other then back at Paula and Arthur.

"Ahem…" clearing his throat, "now Paula dear when would I have time to deal with another woman. You and my mistress are more than enough. What's the matter isn't the pool boy taking care of your needs," he asked sarcastically. "You know the one I allow you to have."

Clearing her throat, Paula looked down at her plate.

"Oookay so Ashley and I have an announcement." Everyone at the table stopped eating and Arthur looked at Spencer expectedly.

"Okay what is it sweetheart?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with that rock Ashley is sporting on her left ring finger," Paula shyly said. Ashley smiled.

"Yes very astute of you to have noticed mommy dearest. I asked Ashley to marry me and she said yes," Spencer announced while squeezing Ashley's hand that rested on the table. Ashley leaned over to put a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Congratulations," Clay and Chelsea said.

"It's about damn time," Glen exclaimed.

"Well I can't say I wasn't expecting it," Paula said. "You two are joined at the hip. I've never seen so much… togetherness."

"I think it's wonderful," Arthur said. "Ashley you will make an excellent addition to the Carlin Clan not that you weren't already. But marrying Spencer makes it official."

"Thank you Arthur."

"Very well, so after dinner, Spencer and Ashley not only are we going over the last of the details for the fundraiser we'll start on the plans for your engagement party. And I don't want to hear any whining coming from either one of you. You will have an engagement party."

"Are you asking us or telling us mom?"

"Well of course I'm asking you dear, we'll talk about it later after dinner. Hold up your hand Ashley dear so we can all see your ring."

"Oh Ashley it's beautiful," Chelsea gasped.

"Yes Spencer that's quite a ring you picked out for Ashley," Paula admitted. "It's very beautiful and very expensive looking."

"Nothing but the best for my girl," she said, laying a kiss on the back of Ashley's hand.

After the announcement and the customary asked questions, everyone went back to eating until Paula cleared her throat again.

"Paula you're clearing your throat a lot, do you have a sore throat?" Arthur asked. Everyone at the table quietly giggled.

"No I don't have a sore throat Arthur and thank you for your concern. I just thought I would mention that I'm having lunch with Raymond Hayden next week. Arthur can you get away?"

"No I have meetings all next week Paula."

"I didn't give you the day, date or time yet Arthur."

"Doesn't matter I'm busy and I don't want to have lunch with Raymond. He's an obnoxious bore."

"Fine I'll call him back and tell him it will just be me."

"Why are you having lunch with Raymond Hayden mom?"

"We always have lunch it's no big deal."

"Then why did you feel the need to mention it Paula?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know I just did. I thought you might be interested in who I was having lunch with."

"I always know who you're having lunch with or dinner with or going with on a shopping spree and I also know this is not your usual meeting with Raymond. Why is that Paula?"

"I don't know he said he needed to talk to me and he didn't want to wait until our usual lunch tennis date."

Arthur was somewhat concerned but wasn't about to let Paula know. What could he possibly have to say to her that couldn't wait until their usual once a month lunch at the end of the month or their usual tennis date.

///

**At the country club the following week…**

"Paula I'm so glad you could meet me for lunch."

"You should be Raymond. I had to juggle my busy schedule around for this lunch today. Why couldn't you have waited until our tennis date which is tomorrow?"

"I needed to talk to you without you being exhausted from playing tennis."

"Me exhausted… please. I have you know I have the stamina of a twenty year old."

Raymond cocked his eyebrow at her smirking. "You're absolutely right please forgive me Paula for insinuating such a thing as you being exhausted. Who could I have possibly been thinking about?"

"You're forgiven, now what is this lunch concerning?"

"It concerns…"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Carlin, Mr. Hayden can I get your usual drinks before ordering lunch?"

"Yes," Paula said, "but make my martini extra dry with extra olives and keep them coming until I tell you to stop."

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Hayden?"

"Just give me what I always drink, thanks."

"So what were you saying Raymond?"

"It concerns the little Pact we had."

"Pact… what pact?"

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order yet?"

"No damn it! We are not ready to order and don't come back until I call you," Raymond snapped.

"Sorry sir."

"Raymond please calm down the man was just doing his job."

"Paula the Pact, remember regarding our children."

"The Pact?... Raymond you can't be serious that was made when our children were born and it went down the toilet when your son cheated on my daughter. I was not going to have her honor that Pact when he was so obviously a cheater."

"My son was not and is not a cheater, the only reason why he was in bed with another woman and not Spencer was because she was gay then."

"What? Spencer was not gay. She left your son because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"That's not true Paula," he said loudly getting the attention of a few people in the dining room of the country club.

"Alright so she was gay then that still keeps the Pact in the proverbial toilet."

"Sterling is still in love with Spencer and is willing to overlook her gay phase."

"He's still in love with her after all these years, you're kidding right?"

"No…"

"Alright so what is it you want or expect to happen with this proclamation?"

"I want you to honor the pact we made Paula."

"Raymond are you crazy? Our children are no longer children if you hadn't noticed. And I don't know about Sterling but Spencer is her own person and makes her own decisions without her parent's influence. That pact became null and void when they grew up. And besides Spencer is gay… now."

"And Sterling is willing to overlook it. He wants to make Spencer his wife."

"It's not going to happen Raymond."

"And why not?"

"Well it hasn't been officially announced yet but Spencer and Ashley are engaged. She proposed to her and Ashley accepted. They are in love with each other."

"Engaged…. Well… I don't give a damn. A pact is a pact. I want Sterling and Spencer to marry."

"You want… I thought you said Sterling _wanted_ to marry Spencer. Is this about what Sterling wants or what you want Raymond?"

"This is about what Sterling wants, stop twisting my words woman."

Paula stared at the man that sat across the table from her. The man she played tennis with every Thursday afternoon. The man who has been a friend and confidant to her for many years. The man she knew was also in the same kind of unsaid business her husband was in. She wondered what was going on in his head. "Raymond why do you want this so bad?"

"Sterling needs a wife and he wants Spencer."

"That's it, Sterling needs a wife. I'm sure Sterling hasn't been pining over Spencer all these years or in want of female companionship. He's a very attractive man and I'm sure he's had plenty of women in his bed. Why doesn't he marry one of them since he needs a wife?"

"Sterling has never gotten over Spencer. She's who he wants."

"And what Sterling want Sterling gets," Paula said sarcastically. Raymond nodded.

"I cannot and will not help you in this endeavor Raymond. I don't like that my daughter is gay and in love with a woman, but she is and deeply in love."

"That's fine Paula just don't hinder me. Let me do what I have to do to get them back together."

"You're crazy Raymond."

"No I'm not crazy. I'm a man on a mission," he said snapping his fingers in the air.

The waiter quickly responded and approached the table. "We're ready to order lunch now."

Paula quickly drained her martini glass and started on a new one.

///

It was the day before the fundraiser gala and Paula decided to make an unexpected visit to Carlin Enterprises. The conversation she had with Raymond Hayden a week ago still bothered her. She thought about telling her husband but that would only lead to an argument about why a Pact was even made between her and Raymond. So she decided to go to her daughter and perhaps change her mind about being with Ashley and turn to Sterling. Not because of the ridiculous Pact but because a man wanted her.

Knock, knock… "Come in," Spencer said. "Mom what brings you here? Shouldn't you be primping yourself for the fundraiser tomorrow night?"

"We need to talk Spencer."

"About what mother," she said defensively not liking her mother's tone.

"I had lunch with Raymond Hayden."

"I know that mother," Spencer said interrupting.

"And he had some interesting things to tell me."

"Oh… like what."

"Spencer were you gay when you were with Sterling and that's why you broke it off with him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you told us that you broke it off with Sterling because he cheated on you. But if he didn't cheat on you, then you must have broken up with him because you were gay."

Spencer looked at the mother. "I broke it off because I found him in bed with another woman and I realized I didn't love him."

"Because you were gay," Paula added.

"My being gay had nothing to do with what I was feeling for Sterling or him cheating on me. Why are we even discussing something that happened twenty years ago?"

"Because Sterling wants you back. He is willing to overlook your gay phase…"

Spencer abruptly stood up… "my gay phase."

"Yes your gay phase, Sterling still loves you."

"**MOTHER! **I am engaged to marry Ashley. I am in love with Ashley. Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Spencer I just want you to be sure this is the direction you want to go in. I felt it my duty as your mother to inform you that there is a man out there who is in love with you and willing to overlook your loving a woman."

"Well you have done your duty now get out of my office."

"Spencer I will not allow you to talk or take that tone with me. I am still your mother."

"My mother wouldn't have come to me questioning me about some bullshit that happened twenty years ago. Please leave."

"Fine Spencer, please just think about it. I'll see you at the fundraiser tomorrow night and don't be late." Paula left quietly shutting the door behind her as Spencer sank down in her chair trying to hold back the tears that had started to build. She stayed slumped in her chair until Ashley came to get her to go home.

"You're very quiet Spencer," Ashley said while driving home, "what's the matter?"

Spencer put on a fake smile turning to look at the love of her life, "nothing love I just have a really bad headache. I think I'll skip dinner and go straight to bed."

When they got home Spencer was true to her word, she went to their bedroom, striped her clothes off and went to bed. "Spencer are you sure you're okay, should I call the doctor for your headache?"

"I'm fine Ashley, I just want to go to bed and sleep now. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Spencer."

///

The day of the fundraiser Ashley noticed that Spencer's demeanor was still very much subdued but she didn't ask her about what was bothering her again. Ashley knew Spencer still had a hard time telling her about things she felt would upset her.

"Spencer meet me in the garage at four o'clock. We need to pick up the gowns for tonight and then stop by my parent's house to give them their tickets… okay?"

"Alright Ashley, I'll see you later," she said giving her a kiss on her lips and walking off the elevator towards her office.

Arriving at her office, Ashley put her things away then walked into Arthur's office. "Good morning Arthur."

"Well good morning my soon to be daughter in law," Arthur said his tone very chipper.

"Arthur there's something going on with Spencer."

"What do you mean Ashley?"

"I mean she been very quiet. Twice I've seen her on the verge of tears. I've asked her several times what was wrong but keeps saying nothing is wrong."

"And you don't believe her."

"Arthur you know your daughter, she tries to keep things she thinks will upset me to herself and she knows I hate that."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"No I just needed to talk, I'm sure when Spencer is ready to talk to me she will. Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome Ashley. My door is always open." She smiled then walked out to her desk. Now Arthur was concerned because he knew Paula had visited their daughter yesterday afternoon but he didn't inquire as to why Paula had made the visit. If Spencer didn't come clean with Ashley he was going to go directly to the source to find out what was going on with his daughter.

///

It was the night of the fundraiser. Spencer and Ashley were in their bedroom dressing for the ostentatious affair. "Spencer are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"You've been very quiet and subdued since yesterday is something wrong?"

"Nothing my love I just can't seem to get rid of this nagging headache." Spencer walked out of the bedroom over to the bar and poured herself a drink. Ashley had finished dressing and walked out of their bedroom to see Spencer downing two shots of vodka.

"Spencer what is the matter? Is it the engagement? Maybe you've realized you don't want to marry me," Ashley stated her eyes downcast.

"What… no!" Spencer said rushing over to Ashley and holding her tightly. "I love you with all my heart," she said as her body began to shake from despair.

"Spencer please if you love me, tell me what's wrong," Ashley said now pleading.

Spencer took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. "My mother came to visit me yesterday. Remember the lunch she said she was having with Raymond Hayden?"

"Yes."

"Well she confronted me with what happened twenty years ago between Sterling and me. She asked me did we really break up because I was gay."

"Okay that was a long time ago, what has gotten you so upset."

"She said Sterling is still in love with me and wants to marry me. And she felt it was her duty to tell me."

"What! Has Paula lost her mind? Nevermind don't answer that. Look sweetie, I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. I don't know what Raymond or Sterling or your mother have going on but we are not going to let it affect us."

"Ashley I am so angry that my mother would come to me with that bullshit. She knows that I love you and we are engaged to be married. And why the fuck is she talking to Raymond Hayden about me anyway."

"Your mother unfortunately has a soft spot for Raymond Hayden. Why she believes anything that comes out of his mouth is beyond me. He is such a snake. We'll find some time tonight and talk to Arthur and see what he thinks we should do about Raymond and your mother. It'll be alright Spencer. So come on it's time to go my sweet. Dry your pretty eyes, get your dancing shoes on because we're going to party like it's nineteen ninety nine."

"Ashley you need to find a better line than that. That song was so lame."

"It's not my line, it belongs to Prince and I'm going to tell him what you said about his song when I see him tonight. Come on sweetie the limo awaits…"


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: The song Make Me Say It Again Girl by the Isley Brothers does not belong to me. I just used it in the story that does belong to me. Thank you for your continued support of my story. Enjoy!**

**Warning: NC-17 content.**

**Chapter 62**

The fundraising gala for gunshot victims was well underway by the time Spencer and Ashley arrived. It was held at one of the swankiest hotels that downtown Los Angeles had to offer. The tickets were five hundred dollars each and Paula managed to get everyone from the governor of California to the mayor of Los Angeles to come… and pay the price of the high priced ticket. Entertainers from hip hop to comedy to old school, came and donated their services to the cause. Paula couldn't be happier with the turnout. It would be the social event of the year and she would be the talk and envy of her social circle for months to come.

"Paula I must say you have out done yourself this time. Your fundraiser seems to be a smashing success," Arthur said.

"Yes, I know I'm just so pleased and I must give credit where credit is due and that's to my daughter and future daughter in law. You two went all out with helping me organize this gala event. Thank you," she said.

Spencer glared at her mother, still remembering the conversation she had with her yesterday afternoon. Spencer's demeanor did not go unnoticed by her father. "A lot of this is Ashley's doing, she worked hard soliciting the entertainers. I guess having a father in the entertainment business helped quite considerably," Spencer said kissing Ashley's cheek.

"And speaking of famous father's, here he comes now," Paula said, as Raife and Christine approached them.

"Good evening everyone," Christine said giving Ashley a hug, then Spencer. "I think you've outdone yourself tonight Paula. Everyone is talking about how fabulous this gala is."

"Yeah Paula, you and Ashley did a great job pulling this gala together," Raife said.

"Dad how are you?" Ashley asked giving him a hug. "I'm great pumpkin. I am so pleased that everyone I hooked you up with came to give their support."

"Once I mentioned I was Raife Davies' daughter everyone I talked to agreed to do whatever it was I needed them to do and as a donation they gave their time to entertain."

"The performances by everyone were awesome. I almost got out of my seat to join a few of them. Paula you owe my daughter big time for making your fundraiser a success," Raife said, extending his hand out for Arthur to shake. "Arthur how are you?"

"I'm good Raife, hello Christine." At that moment a TV crew approached the group. "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, I'm Erika Pitts from Entertainment Weekly."

"Hello Erika, no introductions are necessary, we all know who you are," Paula gushed.

Erika turned to greet everyone when she noticed that Raife Davies was among them. "Oh my God! Raife Davies… I didn't think we would see you tonight. I'm Erika Pitts…"

"Yes, yes I know who you are," he said as Erika feverishly shook his hand.

"So we're going on the air in a few seconds and we wanted to interview you Mrs. Carlin and your group here."

"Certainly," she said.

"Okay Erika in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…," her cameraman spoke.

"Hi, I'm Erika Pitts and this is Entertainment Weekly. We're here live at the fundraising gala for Gunshot victims given by none other than, socialite Paula Carlin the wife of entrepreneur Arthur Carlin. Mrs. Carlin your fundraiser has raised three point five million dollars tonight, was that your goal?"

"Actually Erika it exceeded my goal, I'm just so overwhelmed."

"What made you give this kind of fundraiser?"

"Well as some may know my daughter was a victim herself not too long ago. She almost died actually. My family was devastated when it happened. She needed emergency surgery which she received along with the best doctor and best hospital money could buy. But I realized other families are not so fortunate so that's when it came to me to give this fundraiser so monies could be raised to help those who may need financial assistance when their love ones are victims of gun violence."

"That is just so wonderful Mrs. Carlin."

"And I plan on developing a committee that will monitor and continue to bring monies in so the funds don't run out."

"Thank you Mrs. Carlin. We also have Spencer Carlin the daughter who was shot and her girlfriend Ashley Davies. Ms. Carlin you played a significant part in this gala."

"I helped where help was needed. The credit for the success of this gala belongs to my… mother and my fiancée Ashley."

"Fiancée?... are you two engaged?" Erika asked.

"Yes, we are," Spencer said holding Ashley's hand her head tilted in Ashley's direction and smiling.

"Well congratulations, Erika said turning to face the camera, you heard it here first folks and we hope to have an exclusive interview for you soon with this exciting couple. Now some people may not know it but Ms. Davies is the daughter of the legendary Raife Davies of the Purple Venom rock band. Who is also present at this gala. Come on over here Mr. Davies."

"Hello Erika and please call me Raife."

"Oh my," she beamed, "what an honor it is to have you here Mr… I mean Raife," she said then turning to address Ashley, "I'm sure being the daughter of someone so famous helped get all of the entertainers here to this gala," Erika asked.

"Well it didn't hurt," she smiled. "We all feel that attention needs to be given to the increase in violence in this country. This gala is not only to raise monies for better care for victims of gun violence but to get our legislators and law enforcement agencies to put more energy into getting guns off the street."

"Thank you Ms. Davies. Mr. Davies will you be performing yourself anytime soon?"

"No Erika my performing days are over. I'm just a record producer now. Perhaps you caught the sultry singing of Michele Bassett and the rock group Hands Down that performed tonight?"

"Oh yes, they were great."

"Yeah they were, I'm their producer and I think they could give Lady Gaga and Paramore a run for their money," Raife laughed.

"I heard that Raife Davies," Lady Gaga shouted standing not too far from where Raife and Erika were standing. Everyone laughed.

"And on that note, I'm Erika Pitts reporting live for Entertainment Weekly."

///

**In Australia…**

"Well, well, well so that's Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin, they make quite a stunning couple don't you think William."

"Yes they are both very beautiful women."

"Are the papers ready to be delivered," Felicia asked.

"No Felicia not yet."

"William! I told you I want to execute things as soon and as fast as possible. What seems to be the problem?"

"We have to take care of a few legalities within the United States legal system Felicia. Which means we might have to wait two weeks for the papers to be served. They have to go through the proper channels."

"And why will that take two weeks?"

"I don't know Felicia, I have several lawyers in the states working on it. They're going to get back to me as soon as they can and let me know the reason for the delay."

"Damn it, in the meantime the happy couple is going along their merry little way enjoying their lives while I continue to mourn mine. This is not right William."

"Felicia you must be patient. They will find the problem and the papers will be sent post haste."

"Fine William let me know when it's taken care of."

"Felicia you did read the dossier I prepared for you on the Carlin family?"

"Yes William I did."

"Did you read the part where her father Arthur Carlin is suspected of being a mob boss? A very important mob boss."

"Yes William I said I read it. What is your point?"

"My point Felicia is that you're treading on dangerous ground. This is Arthur Carlin's daughter you're talking about seeking revenge. Her father is the boss of several mob families and his dealings are so allusive that even the government law enforcement agencies can't find anything to prove he's mob connected, let alone a mob boss."

"I am not afraid of Arthur Carlin or who he may be. And as you said, that has yet to be proven. My issues are with Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies. I want them to pay for what they've done to my brother and Tony. May they rest in peace. This conversation is over. Just get those papers served."

"Alright Felicia but consider yourself warned."

///

"Ashley, Spencer this party is the bomb," Glen said shouting over the music.

"Yes I agree and the music sounds great Ashley," Spencer said. The Isley Brothers , For The Love Of You began to play, "Ashley may I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." They walked over to the dance floor oblivious of the eyes fixed on them. Spencer wrapped her arms tightly around Ashley's waist while Ashley draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders.

"How are you doing Spencer?"

"I'm doing okay. Mommy dearest over there acts like she said nothing to me yesterday afternoon and I've had to dodge Sterling a few times but I'll be okay as long as you're by my side. Who the hell invited Sterling anyway?"

"His father had an invitation and he gave a very large donation to get Roxanne and Sterling on the invite list."

"That figures, I wouldn't normally care about him being here but he keeps dogging me. Everywhere I turn, he's there trying to talk to me and I don't want to talk to him. And I notice his cousin has been staring at you all evening and I don't like it."

"Ignore them Spencer, I just want to enjoy being in your arms, swaying to the music."

"Hmm, you know this is the first time we've danced together in public," Spencer said hugging Ashley tighter as they continued to sway to the slow sensuous music that was playing.

"Sterling you've been staring at Spencer all evening, why don't you ask her to dance."

She's already dancing with someone Roxanne. Besides I've already tried to dance with her but she keeps walking away from me."

She rolled her eyes, "men... and your point Sterling, when has that stopped you from dancing with the person you were interested in. Tell you what, I'll ask Ashley for a dance and then you can trap Spencer into dancing with you."

Sterling looked at Roxanne, then at the couple on the dance floor. "Sure why not."

Roxanne walked over to the couple and tapped Spencer on her shoulder. "Excuse me ladies I don't know if you remember me but I'm Sterling's…"

"I remember you," Spencer quickly said.

"Great then you wouldn't mind me asking your fiancée for a dance," she asked glancing in Ashley's direction.

"Well I…"

"Aw come on Spencer, it's just one dance," she said as the music changed to a more upbeat temple. Spencer glanced at Ashley as she nodded a yes, then stepped away allowing Roxanne take her place.

"One dance Roxanne," Spencer said.

Spencer started to walk off the dance floor when Sterling approached her. "Spencer how about a dance… please."

"Fine Sterling if it will get rid of you for the rest of the evening." Spencer groaned when she realized what song was playing. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance to the fast pace song by Jaheim, Ain't Leavin Without You. Sterling kept trying to close the distance that Spencer kept between them while swaying her hips to the music and keeping her eyes on Ashley. She didn't like what she saw. Roxanne _**did**_ have her hands on Ashley. They loosely rested on Ashley's hips while Ashley swayed them from side to side to the beat of the song. Roxanne did a fair job of keeping up with Ashley's movements.

"So Ashley I'd like to congratulate you on the success of this evening's gala and your engagement," Roxanne said as she kept her hands on Ashley's hips.

Ashley pulled away as best she could but the dance floor had gotten extremely crowded. She was pushed several times into Roxanne who took advantage by pulling Ashley closer to her.

"Thank you Roxanne, I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"Oh I am Ashley especially now that I've gotten to dance with you. I wanted to dance with you all evening but your fiancée was occupying all your time," she said feigning a pout.

"Ookay," Ashley replied.

"Your girlfriend seems to be very protective of you. She keeps looking over here at us."

Ashley looked over at Spencer who was dancing uncomfortably with Sterling.

"Sterling what do you want?" Spencer asked.

"Just to dance with you Spencer." A slow song began to play so Spencer took that as her cue to walk away from Sterling and head back to retrieve Ashley from Roxanne's grip but Sterling grabbed Spencer's arm and brought her into his embrace.

"I want my dance Spencer."

"Sterling you had your one dance with the last song. I didn't say you could have two."

"Spencer we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about Sterling."

"Yes we do," he said hugging Spencer tighter to him, while she politely struggled to get out of his embrace. She didn't want to cause an unnecessary scene. Not with all the cameras and reporters around.

"Let go of me Sterling this dance is over and so is this and any future conversations, you wish to have with me."

"Spencer do you truly love Ashley?"

"What? What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Spencer I still care very deeply for you and I think you care about me. Why don't you have dinner with me tomorrow night and we can get reacquainted and discuss our getting back together."

Spencer stopped moving and stared at Sterling. "I am engaged Sterling and I am not interested in having dinner, lunch or breakfast with you." Ashley watched the interaction going on between Spencer and Sterling while Roxanne continued to speak to a very distracted Ashley. Finally realizing she was being ignored, she stopped talking to look in the direction that held Ashley's attention so intently.

She smirked, "Ashley, Spencer's a big girl. Sterling isn't going to bite her. Why don't you come with me and let me get us something strong to drink," she said grabbing Ashley's hand to pull her over to the bar. "I'd like to get to know you better and maybe…."

"Let go of my hand Roxanne," Ashley shouted annoyed, snatching her hand away from Roxanne and walked over to where Spencer was. She tapped Sterling on his shoulder as Roxanne had done with Spencer earlier. "Excuse me Sterling but I would like my fiancée back."

"Ashley… we are still having our dance and I don't think Spencer is ready to…"

"Don't talk for me Sterling, I was done with you the moment you asked me to dance." Ashley smirked.

Ashley took Spencer's hand and guided her off the dance floor leaving a fuming Sterling by himself. Raymond Hayden stood in a quiet corner of the ballroom watching the entire scenario unfold. "Fuck! Roxanne and Sterling will have to beef up their game if they are to succeed in getting those two women away from each other."

Paula and Arthur for different reasons also watched the interaction of the four people with great interest.

Ashley pulled Spencer to where Arthur was setting and sat down with him. Spencer leaned into her father to whisper in his ear, "we need to talk dad."

"Sure sweetheart but this is not the place to do that, too many ears and eyes. Come to the house tomorrow afternoon."

"The house, why not your office?" Spencer asked.

"Because I want your mother in attendance. I'm sure what you're going to talk about has your mother involved in it some kind of way."

///

The gala was winding down and those who had rooms left the party happily exhausted, while the others went back to their respective homes. Paula and Arthur went home, Chelsea and Clay went home and Glen left with some up and rising country music singer. Spencer and Ashley stayed at the five star hotel instead of going home.

Leaving the grand ballroom they took the elevator to the penthouse suite. Getting off they walked the few feet to the door, slipped the keycard into the slot and unlocked the door. Walking over the threshold they both let out a sigh of relief as they closed and locked the door behind them.

Tossing the keycard along with their purses onto the nearby table they pulled one another into a passionate embrace. "Mmmm, it feels so good to hold you in my arms," Spencer murmured pulling away slightly to gaze into Ashley's chocolate lust laden eyes. "I love you so much."

Ashley raised her hand to caress Spencer's cheek, the pad of her thumb lightly tracing her lips. "And I love you so very much Spencer," she said as she leaned in to capture Spencer's lips with her own.

"Mmmm," they both moan.

Spencer left her lips and immediately attached them to the crook of Ashley's neck, biting and sucking at her pulsepoint. "Ahhhh! Spencer," she moaned.

Spencer's hands reached around Ashley's back to unzip the long evening gown, sliding it off her shoulders, she let it fall freely to the floor. Slipping out of it Ashley walked around Spencer to unzip her long gown. As she unzipped her gown she pressed her lips to Spencer's bare shoulder laying loving kisses on it. She let the strapless gown fall to the floor. Both women were now standing in the middle of the outer room clad only in panties, stockings, garter and heels. Taking Ashley's hand Spencer led her to the huge bedroom. Opening the door Ashley stopped short of the entrance and gasped. On the huge king size bed was rose petals scattered on top of the turned down comforter, a single rose laid on one pillow. An ice bucket with chilled champagne sat on the night stand along with a few goodies to eat.

"Spencer when did you do all of this?" Ashley asked.

"I made the arrangements a few days ago. I thought it would be nice to stay here after the gala and celebrate our engagement and the success of your fundraiser."

"But how did you know it would be a success?"

"Because it was you organizing it. I had no doubts that you would make it a success."

Spencer walked over to the table and picked the remote up off the table switching the CD player on. The Isley Brothers, 'Make Me Say It Again Girl' began filling the room with it's sensuous sounds.

She then poured two glasses of champagne and walked back over to Ashley handing her a glass. "To us, my love."

"To us baby," Ashley said. Raising the glasses to their lips they both took several long sips of the champagne. Ashley then leaned in to give Spencer a chaste kiss on her lips. Taking the glass from Spencer she put them down on the table. "Dance with me."

Pulling Spencer into a loving embrace, Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around her waist while Spencer put her arms around Ashley's shoulders. They began to move slowly and sensuously to the music. Ashley began to hum the music then she started to sing the words.

"Ooh I believe you are a rainbow.

All the heaven I need to see.

You're the promise everlasting.

And where you are I hope to be.

Make me say it again girl, make me say it again girl

Make me say it again girl, you're all I need

Yes you are, you're all I need."

Ashley danced them to the edge of the huge bed. Placing her hands on Spencer's hips, she pulled the remaining article of clothing on Spencer's body down her legs and helped her step out of them. Then she laid her on the bed, her eyes openly gazing at the beautiful body of her lover. She pulled her own panties down, then seductively took off her garter sliding her stockings down one leg at a time and crawled on top of her lover.

"I love you Spencer," Ashley said kissing her lover's mouth with all the passion in her. She kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheeks then back to her mouth. Her hands found their way to Spencer's breasts, her thumb stroking Spencer's already erect nipple.

"Ooohh, Ashley," Spencer moaned as she arched her back upwards to feel more of Ashley's caresses. She moved her mouth down to Spencer's chest leaving little kisses on it. Her tongue finds her hardened nipple and she begins to lick at it, sucking it.

"Ashley your tongue feels so good. Suck my tit." She wrapped her hand around the entire breast, caressing it while her tongue continued to flick back and forth on the hardened nipple.

"Ooohh… fuck… yesss, Ashley," Spencer hissed.

Ashley began to gyrate her hips into Spencer's and Spencer picks up the pace. They rubbed each other's clit on each other's thigh making their skin wet from their pre cum.

"You are so beautiful Spencer," Ashley murmured to her, her mouth still pressed against her lover's skin. Ashley's hand left the breast she was softly caressing and moved it down between their bodies to Spencer's thighs and parts them more. Two fingers begin to caress the folds of Spencer's now saturated pussy.

"Ashley please I need you inside of me, I need to feel you." She finally enters her lover but her fingers remain still for a few moments. "Aghhh… Ashley… please," Spencer begged. Slowly Ashley begins to thrust in and out of her.

"Ooh yes, fuck me Ashley." She bites the skin of her neck, marking her as her fingers increase their speed, thrusting faster. "Ahhh!! Yes, that feels so good, don't stop." Spencer's breathing was becomes erratic, her hips bulked uncontrollably under Ashley's ministrations. I'm gonna cum… yesss… Ashleyyy!!"

Ashley held onto her lover as she rode out her climax then she began to ride her lover's thigh. The slick folds of her pussy made it easy for her to slide and grind her engorged clit against her lover's thigh. She pressed her clit into Spencer's skin, humping her thigh fast and hard.

"Fuck Spencer, I'm so wet. You make me sooo wet," she said her excitement building. Spencer moved her thigh to the rhythm of Ashley's humping.

"Ooh God, I'm gonna cum Spencer," she groaned as her pussy pressed and grinded harder into her lover's thigh. Then her body stilled as her orgasm took over her making her body trembled then she relaxed. Spent and unable to move she laid on top of her. Both instantly falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note: It's been brought to my attention by SONROCK1990 and thank you SONROCK that Spencer's issues with Sterling couldn't have taken place twenty years ago because of their ages now. Sorry for the booboo. So I'm changing it to five years ago. He's only been pining after Spencer for five years. Yea that sounds about right. So that means the incident happen when she was twenty-one and she met Ashley when she was twenty-four. If I'm wrong… humor me and just go with it. Again thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome and you keep me on my p's and q's. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"Well that was a great fundraiser, Paula Carlin gave last night. Don't you think uncle?"

"It was quite a bash Roxanne. What do you think Sterling?"

"It was okay," Sterling replied in an unenthused voice.

"Well don't get too excited with your response cousin dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Roxanne."

"Nothing my ass," his father said. "Maybe he's still thinking about how pathetic his flirting was last night."

"My flirting," Sterling questioned.

"Yeah or should I say the lack of because from where I was sitting and watching, you and Roxanne couldn't catch fly on shit with the tactics you were using."

"Uh… excuse me uncle but I did get Ashley to dance with me so Sterling could dance with Spencer."

"Dance… what the hell was dancing with them supposed to do? I wanted you to get Ashley away from Spencer. You should be just coming home from fucking Ashley Davies all night long, Roxanne."

Roxanne stared at her uncle while Sterling snorted. "And you my dear son should have an exhausted Spencer lying naked in your bed right now. But noooo!"

"Now just a minute dad."

"No you just a minute, you both need to step up your game if you're going to separate those two from each other."

"Uncle Raymond I don't think anyone's going to break Spencer and Ashley up, not me, not Sterling. They're in love."

"In love… bah… people fall in and out of love all the time. One minute you're in love the next you're not. Make that woman at least lust after you Roxanne. Do what you have to do to get her away from Spencer so Sterling can reach in and grab Spencer's heart."

Roxanne sighed. "Fine I'll do my best."

"No Roxanne not you're best, just do it. And Sterling."

"Yes sir."

"Get your game plan in order. I know you're not going to let some woman beat you at a man's game. We always get our women… always."

"Yes sir."

"I have a meeting to get to. I hope _**not**_ to see either of you tonight because you'll be with your lovers fucking their brains out." Roxanne and Sterling looked at each other than waited until Raymond Hayden had left the room before speaking.

"My God Sterling what's happened to Uncle Raymond?"

"What do you mean Roxanne?"

"What do I mean? Did you just hear your father? He sounds like a mad man. We are not going to be able to just walk into Spencer and Ashley's life and take them away from each other. It will take time, if it happens at all."

"I don't see a problem Roxanne."

"You don't see a problem, Sterling you are as crazy as Uncle Raymond. You couldn't even get Spencer to dance with you let along fuck her."

"Things will change Roxanne once you do your job of taking Ashley away from Spencer." Roxanne stared at her cousin, not believing what just came out of his mouth. So she got up and walked away.

Sterling's POV

My father is aggressive not crazy as my dear cousin suggested. He doesn't wait for things to happen, he makes them happen. He's trying to achieve position and money for me and our family and I appreciate his efforts. Who am I to say no to him. When he first approached me with his plan, I thought, do not mess with the Carlin family but then I got to thinking about Spencer. Spencer who at one time was the love of my life… still is. I never got over her and although she has been married, divorced and now engaged to Ashley I wonder if she still thinks about me and what our life together would have been.

I remember when were dating how much I wanted to be with Spencer. How much I needed her. She was beautiful, smart and full of passion. Even our make out sessions were intense but she would never sleep with me which is why I started sleeping with other women. It was hard being with her and not be with her intimately. I couldn't handle it. I was young and stupid. Now that I'm older and more experience, I know how to handle a woman like Spencer. I want another chance with her. Another chance to show her how happy I can make her, another chance to show her how real love is made. So whatever my father asks of me, I'll do it as long as I get Spencer for me and the Carlin business for my father.

///

Spencer and Ashley arrived at the Carlin Estate early afternoon for their talk with Arthur.

"Hey dad."

"Spencer, Ashley you made it and on time I might add."

"Good afternoon Arthur."

"Ashley you look well rested. I thought you would be exhausted after last night's activities."

"Uh… what?"

"He means the gala Ashley," Spencer whispered in her ear. Ashley blushed.

"Oh… no Arthur I'm good. Spencer and I decided not to take that long ride home. So we took a room at the hotel and got plenty of rest," she said her blush deepening.

"Ah very good maybe that's what Paula and I should have done," he said smirking.

"Umm, is mom up yet?"

"Yes just barely, I had to have one of the servants go and wake her so we could have brunch together and talk, otherwise she would still be sleep. So while she's dressing why don't you tell me your side of the conversation you had with your mother a couple of days ago."

After Spencer finished her story Arthur was not pleased. "Damnit! I knew my dear wife was somehow involved with the quiet demeanor you've been sporting lately." At that moment Paula stepped into the study where they were waiting for her.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said happily. All eyes turned to look at her.

"Have a seat Paula," Arthur instructed.

"My my why the gloomy faces? Last night was a rousing success, you all should be happy like me," Paula gushed.

"Paula what did you and Raymond talk about at lunch?" Arthur asked.

"What?! Lunch… oh… ah… nothing much," she said eyeing her daughter.

"I would like to know what nothing much is, if you don't mind."

"Well Arthur we talked about a lot of things. I really don't remember…"

Arthur slammed his hand down hard on the hardwood desk in his study making everyone in the room jump. **"PAULA!"** He shouted. "I want to know what you talked about… **NOW!"**

"Arthur I'm your wife not one of your subordinates." Arthur quickly jumped out of his seat, grabbed Paula from where she sat and pushed her violently against the wall of the massive study, placing his hand around her throat.

"Ughh," she screamed, "Arthur."

"You don't want to be treated like one of my subordinates as you called them… hmm. Well my dear wife if you don't answer my questions I'll have one of my subordinates take you for a ride never to return." Spencer and Ashley looked at each other.

"Alright Arthur… please let go of me," Paula choked out. Arthur released his wife's throat and tossed her back in the chair he had grabbed her from. "Now Paula, my dear wife, let's start over and I want the absolute truth."

"Raymond wants to get Spencer back with his son Sterling," she admitted while rubbing her bruised neck.

"And he asked you to help him?"

"Well… umm…"

"**PAULA!"**

"Yes but I told him I couldn't help him because Spencer was engaged and in love with Ashley."

"You've known Raymond Hayden a long time Paula why did he all of a sudden decide he wanted to get Spencer and his son back together?"

Paula lowered her eyes, her mouth moved but nothing came out. "Paula I am waiting," Arthur said his voice stern.

She started crying, so Arthur waited until she collected herself. "Are you alright dear?"

She nodded. "Now tell me what I asked you earlier and don't lie to me or I swear even though you are my wife you will regret lying to me." Paula took a deep breath.

"Raymond and I made a pact when the children were born."

"A pact… what kind of pact?"

"When Spencer and Sterling got old enough they would marry merging our two families together."

"What!" Ashley and Spencer exclaimed. Arthur groaned.

"Let me get this straight, when Sterling and Spencer were born you two decided to put them together unbeknownst to them and when they became adults you were going to make them marry each other so our two families could be one big happy family. Is that why she wasn't allowed to date anyone but Sterling at that time?"

"Yes," she said crying again. Spencer sat stone faced listening to her mother while Ashley gave loving squeezes to the hand she was holding.

"Paula you are many things but I didn't think stupid was one of them. I ought to ring your fucking neck."

"Arthur, please!"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear your excuses. You and Raymond made a pact with your children's lives and the only one who would benefit from your so called 'Pact' would be that fucking prick Raymond."

"Arthur!!" Paula shouted.

"Paula don't you understand, he's trying to get control of Carlin Enterprises and the Elite through our family. He wants my position and my company and your secrecy has allowed him to walk right through the door and take it. He is desperate and will try any means at his disposal to get what he wants. Fuck!!"

"Dad what are you going to do?" Spencer asked.

"Ashley I need you to setup another meeting with the heads of the families excluding Raymond of course and make sure you extend a special invitation to Roxanne."

"Roxanne why are you inviting her to the meeting, she's a Hayden?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes I'm aware of that. Raymond has put his family in a situation where there is only one direction to go and Roxanne again will have to prove her loyalty… to the Elite or to her uncle."

"I'll get on it right away Arthur," Ashley replied.

He turned his attention back to his wife. "I am very disappointed in you Paula. Your loyalties should have been with this family, first and foremost. You should have never made a pact with Raymond. And when he approached you about implementing this ridiculous Pact you should have immediately come to me and told me what he was trying to do."

"Arthur he was just talking crazy. I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying."

"Paula you listened to every word he said to you. I watched you last night watching your daughter and Sterling interact with each other, perhaps you were secretly hoping to see some sparks between them and she would run to you and say she wanted to be with Sterling instead of Ashley."

"When pigs fly," Spencer spat out.

"Spencer quiet… Paula you have now let another issue put a riff between you and your relationship with your daughter, even I can see the resentment Spencer has for you right now." Arthur walked into the foyer and called for the head housekeeper. "Mrs. Redding," he yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Mrs. Carlin is going away for awhile. Please help her pack."

"Arthur why are you sending me away, I didn't do anything." Paula pleaded.

"Your reasons for keeping things to yourself has cost you dearly Paula. I don't trust you right now and frankly I don't want you around me or this family while things are so fucked up. You're lucky I don't send you away permanently. How stupid can you be Paula?"

"Well I thought we were all a family Arthur," she yelled back in her defense.

"We are a family Paula but this family is your number one priority. The others are secondary and need to be handled cautiously because there is always at least one person or family that decides they want more and right now that person is Raymond Hayden."

"Arthur don't you think you're being a little hard on Paula," Ashley hesitantly said.

Arthur looked at Ashley, "are you taking the side of a woman who's trying to put your fiancée in the arms of another," he said angrily.

"No… no," Ashley stammered out.

"Arthur it wasn't like that," Paula whined.

"Shut the fuck up Paula."

"Spencer," Paula whined again, calling out to her daughter.

"Sorry mom I'm with dad on this one. You had no business trying to control and manipulate my life like that. You didn't think about the family, you only thought about yourself and your reputation with those gossip whores at the country club. I think you should go away while dad tries to clean up your mess." Arthur smiled at his daughter, nodding his head.

"Get out of my sight Paula. When you're done packing, Bruno and Dave will take you to the airport." Paula was crying now.

"Where… where are you sending me Arthur?"

"You're going to the house in the Philippines. If I feel you're worthy enough for company I'll send your girlfriends to visit you in a couple of weeks. Now get out. Mrs. Redding."

"Yes Mr. Carlin."

"Make sure Mrs. Carlin doesn't get on the phone or write any notes telling anyone of her whereabouts."

"Yes Mr. Carlin."

"Ashley…"

"I'm sorry Arthur I was just trying to keep you from doing something…"

"I know what you were trying to do but Paula was wrong, she went against the family. Her family and that's unacceptable. It would be best for you to remember that Ashley. You're going to be a Carlin soon and your family… this family comes first."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Get Glen and have him to help you prepare for the meeting for tonight. Make sure he and Clay are present at the meeting."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Ashley…"

"Yes."

"Stress to Roxanne that this meeting is between her and the Elite. Raymond is not to be told."

"Yes sir."

"Go get Glen and start on that now. Spencer I need to talk to you."

"Okay dad." Spencer got up to walk Ashley to the door.

"When you think things are quieting down, shit hits the fan," Ashley said as she leaned into Spencer to give her a long and passionate kiss. "Mmmm," Spencer moaned.

"**SPENCER!"** Arthur yelled.

"I'll see you at home love. Coming dad."

///

At the office Ashley and Glen were hard at work. "Ashley I got everyone on my list coming tonight, I'm done how about you?"

"Yes, I'm done Glen except for Roxanne Hayden. I'm calling her now."

Ring… ring.

"Hello Hayden residence," the butler answered.

"Hello I'd like to speak to Roxanne Hayden."

"Yes one minute please. May I ask whose calling." "Ashley Davies."

Knock… knock.

"Come in."

"Ms. Hayden there is a Ms. Davies on the telephone for you."

"Oh… thank you Bryon. Hello Ashley a phone call from you, what a surprise. I hope it's one of many."

"Hello Roxanne." Ashley deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you calling to set up our dinner date?"

Ashley sighed, "Roxanne we will be seeing each other but not the way you want. You have been ordered to appear before the Elite tonight."

"The Elite… for what?"

"I don't know I just do what I'm told and you are not and I stress the not, to tell Raymond anything about the meeting tonight. If you do there will be repercussions. Do you understand what I'm saying Roxanne?"

"Yes Ashley, what time is the meeting?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Where?"

"The warehouse on Warehouse Road, number thirteen."

"Alright I'll be there," she said then hung up. "Shit, they know. I told Uncle he was playing with fire, now he's going to get burned and I bet my ass that I'm in the fucking middle. The only time I'm called to those meetings is when they want someone eliminated."

///

**Warehouse 13 – The meeting…**

The eleven members of the Elite were assembled and waiting for the meeting to start.

"Ashley where is Arthur?" Frances, head of the Carbonie family asked.

"The meeting doesn't start until seven-thirty Frances. Arthur will be here at that time. In the meantime please enjoy the sampling of food and drink that he had prepared for you."

"Thanks Ashley it is a large spread. If it wasn't for the kind of business we do, we could actually have a nice party. Arthur does know how to lay it out. He must get it from his wife," she laughed.

Ashley replied with a smile, her thoughts going back to Paula.

"Ashley," Roxanne called.

"Roxanne I'm glad to see you here."

"Are you?" She said seductively. Her fingertips lightly stroking Ashley's forearm.

"For the family Roxanne, remember I'm with Spencer." Roxanne stiffened.

"Yes who could forget. Listen I know you know why I'm here."

"I don't know anything Roxanne you'll have to wait for the meeting to begin to find out why you've been ordered to attend."

"Fuck the meeting," she said somewhat loudly. Roxanne grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her into a quiet corner of the room. "Why am I here? Tell me!"

Clearing his throat, "excuse me is there a problem here Ashley?"

Ashley smirked, "no Arthur I don't believe so, is there Roxanne?" She said her eyebrow raised and the smirk very much in place.

"Fuck you," she mouthed to Ashley and walked away.

"What's going on," Arthur whispered to Ashley.

"She wanted to know why she was here at this meeting. She's nervous Arthur, she knows why she's here."

"I see, well let's not keep her waiting. Let's get this meeting started. Ashley I want you to take the minutes."

"Alright Arthur."

"Okay everyone please take your seat so we can begin. Ashley will you begin the row call please."

"Yes sir, Carbonie." "Here."

"Franchetti." "Here."

"Calderone." "Here."

"Polonzo." "Here."

"Dillion." "Here."

"Stansbury." "Here."

"Davison." "Here."

"Jordan." "Here."

"Nelson." "Here."

"Harper." "Here."

"And Carlin." "Here."

"Everyone is here Arthur with the exception of Raymond Hayden."

"Thank you Ashley. I want to thank everyone for coming at such short notice. I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this last minute meeting has caused you, but I felt it was imperative that we meet again."

"Since Raymond isn't here can we assume it's about him again," Michele the head of the Davison family asked.

"Yes."

"Arthur why even bother with having this meeting. I think we are all in agreement that Raymond has become a detriment to this organization. We all realized that during last week's monthly meeting," Salvatore the head of the Polonzo family stated. "His laundering of our money has become sloppy and his business is failing. Just yesterday I received a report on my desk that he's been called into the IRS office by a Carmen Martinez."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, "are you sure?"

"Yes. Then Raymond called me wanting to know what he should do. I told him to call and talk to you Arthur."

"Well he hasn't called me yet and he probably won't."

Roxanne shook her head. She did not know the true state her uncle's business was in. He is so fucked she thought while she listened to the eleven members of the Elite discuss him."

"Raymond is too unstable," Frances head of the Carbonie family stated. "He needs to be shut down… permanently."

"I wasn't aware that some of you felt that way about Raymond," Arthur said frowning.

"Isn't this what this meeting was called for?" Frances asked.

"No I called this meeting because I recently found out that Raymond Hayden has been talking to some of you about changing leadership and..."

"Yeah you mean Raymond taking your place as head boss." Brice, head of the Dillion family stated interrupting Arthur. "He called me a few days ago complaining about you being the boss over us far too long and you were getting too powerful while the rest of us wasn't."

"And you agreed with him?" Arthur asked.

"Hell no Arthur, I personally think you're doing a great job with keeping the feds off us and my family has more money now than it ever had so I have no complaints and I told him so."

"We all feel that way Arthur," Frances said.

"Raymond does need to be dealt with for his poor laundering practices but I want to deal with him because he's penetrated the trust within my family."

"What do you mean, Arthur?" Michele, head of the Davison family asked.

"He used my wife's friendship to betray members of my family and I will not allow him to get away with that. He wanted my wife to help him get his son back into my daughter's life. I maybe wrong but my instincts tell me he wants Sterling in as my son in law, that way if I should die it would put him in position to take over Carlin Enterprises."

Arthur turned and looked at Roxanne. "Are my instincts correct Roxanne?"

"Arthur I…" she shook her head, "Raymond is my uncle don't ask me to betray him."

"Am I correct with my assumption Roxanne?" She looked down at the floor and refused to answer. "Roxanne you have done very well for the Elite and in return we have taken care of you. You are the best in what you do but you know an organization cannot survive when there is an unhappy and unsatisfied member in our mists. I know he's your uncle Roxanne but we need to know what he's doing." Roxanne still remained quiet.

"Roxanne!... Is your loyalty to the Elite or to your uncle? If it's with your uncle you can leave right now, your assistance will no longer be needed." Roxanne's eyes widened, she knew what that meant.

"He's my uncle and I love him very much but my loyalties are with the Elite," she replied her head bowed.

"Good," Arthur replied. "You are about to prove your true alliance to us."

"My God Arthur I know what you want, please don't make me do it."

"Roxanne your uncle must be eliminated and you are the one we know and trust who can do the job professionally but not make it look like a hit. The less we have to deal with regarding the authorities the better."

"Damnit Arthur please… don't make me kill my own uncle, my father's brother."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**So sorry for the delay, you guys have been great with your reviews and sticking with my story. Thanks so much. Hopefully things will settle down and I can update a little quicker. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: Some parts of this chapter are R-rated.**

Arthur walked over to Roxanne. "Would it help you to know that your uncle is the one who put your father and family in harm's way that fateful night?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your uncle Raymond knew of the rival families hiring assassins to eliminate an Elite board member and instead of warning him that he might be in danger he said nothing which enabled the assassins to ambush and kill him and his family. I found out later that he had discovered who the assassins were and paid them a large sum of money if they eliminated the whole family and no suspicions come on him. Your going on an unscheduled trip saved you from getting killed but it didn't save you from your uncle's manipulations. You wanting revenge for your family's death played right into his hands. After successfully achieving the revenge you sought, your uncle suggested to the Elite that we train you to become a hired killer that we could control and he would see to it that you agreed with no resistance."

"No! You're lying, tell me you're lying," she cried.

But deep down she knew he wasn't because it was the missing piece of the puzzle to her family's slaying and the beginnings of her life as a hired assassin. She always wondered how the killers were able to get close enough to her family to wipe them out. There had to have been an informant within her father's circle, giving out information of his coming and goings and of course Arthur Carlin held onto that missing piece to use at a later date.

"Decide Roxanne," Arthur said.

"How much time are you giving me?" She asked her voice saddened.

"Two weeks."

"What about Sterling?"

"Sterling is just his father's puppet, he's not a threat. But if he gets in the way of your dealing with Raymond, take care of him."

"Alright I'll fulfill your orders, my loyalties as always is first and foremost with the Elite."

"Good, this meeting is now adjourned." Ashley watched Roxanne leave, her head down and her shoulders slumped.

"You think she'll do it Arthur?"

"For her sake I hope so," he said.

"If this is not a test of her loyalty to the Elite I don't know what is. To be ordered to kill your uncle and maybe your cousin," Ashley shook her head. I don't know if I could ever follow that order if it were given to me."

"My hands were tied Ashley, he alienated the families with his poor business judgments and he invaded my home with his outlandish schemes of becoming head boss. I feel in my guts that Roxanne's presents here and his scheming with my crazy wife was part of his plan to have me killed."

Ashley looked at Arthur, "would he go that far? I know you hinted at it during the meeting but I thought that was just to get Roxanne to reveal Raymond's plan."

"Yes I think he would because he's an ambitious bastard. He allowed his brother to be killed so he could fill his seat on the board. I was trying to get Roxanne to see that and confirm my suspicions."

"But she didn't admit anything."

"No she's still holding on to some loyalty to her uncle and rightly so. I can only guess at what Raymond's plans were."

"You care to elaborate on what that guess is."

Arthur thought for a minute, "with me dead, due to some unexplainable accident and Sterling married to Spencer, Raymond could easily get his hands on Carlin Enterprises. There would be no one to stop him from getting control of the company or challenge his authority among the Elite members."

"What about Glen and Clay? He wouldn't be able to get control of the company with your sons around."

"I'm sure they would be caught up looking for my killers instead of continuing to run the company and Raymond would use his influence on them like he did Roxanne in support of finding my killers to keep them out of the way. By the time they realized what was happening Raymond will have taken over the company."

"I see what you mean but the Elite members would never put Raymond in power."

"People are fickle Ashley. With my sudden death and no other strong leader available to immediately take over Raymond could possibly worm his way in as head of the families."

Ashley shivered at the thought. "Don't fear Ashley, I plan on being around for a very long time and your fiancée, my daughter has a smart head on her shoulders. Maybe I should start training her to take my place if something should happen to me. What do you think?"

"Spencer is more like you than she cares to admit but to become the head of the Elite and Carlin Enterprises over her brothers, she would never do it." He nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you're right but I will give serious thought to it anyway."

///

A week after the meeting with the Elite, Roxanne watched her uncle's activities carefully. "Roxanne it's been a week since the fundraiser, when are you planning on seducing Ashley Davies away from Spencer?"

"Uncle Ray it's not that easy luring Ashley away from Spencer. They're like joined at the hip. Spencer is very protective of her, more so if she thinks someone is after her woman."

"I don't care, go put on some sexy clothes. She's having lunch alone at Billy's Steakhouse."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm having her watched to help you get to her when her bodyguard fiancée isn't hovering over her, now get dressed and get over there so you can get her into your bed. If you can get her to betray Spencer that will surely break them up and my son will be waiting to pick up the pieces of Spencer's broken heart. Sterling have you talked to Spencer?"

"No, she won't take my phone calls."

"Well go by her office and visit her there. My God, do I have to think for the both of you. We have to move quickly on this, Arthur needs to be eliminated before he starts to figure out I've been talking to the families about changing leaders."

Roxanne shook her head and walked out of the room with Sterling close behind.

///

At the restaurant Ashley was indeed eating lunch by herself. "Well fancy meeting you here." Ashley looked up from her plate to see Roxanne standing at her table.

"Roxanne what are you doing here?"

"The same as you Ashley, having lunch," she looked around, "where's Spencer?"

"At the office, she couldn't get away."

"Oh I see," Roxanne replied still standing staring down at Ashley.

"Is there something you want Roxanne?"

"Yes but she's taken, may I sit down?" Roxanne asked.

Looking at her watch, "I really don't have…"

"It's about Uncle Ray… please."

Ashley saw the sadness in her eyes. "Sure have a seat." The waiter seeing Roxanne sit down came over to Ashley's table, "can I get you something Ms. Davies?"

"Yes, can you bring my guest a Jack and Coke, or would you prefer something else Roxanne."

"No that's fine," she replied. How did you know I needed a drink?"

"I didn't you just look like you could use one."

Roxanne stared at Ashley for a few minutes. "You are a very beautiful woman Ashley. I can see why Spencer is so taken with you. You're very pleasing to the eyes."

Clearing her throat, "thanks."

"Here's your drink," the waiter announced, "is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you." Roxanne took a large gulp of her drink then placed the glass back onto the table. "God I needed that. Thanks for ordering it for me. You are beautiful, wise and I'm sure a wildcat in bed," she winked.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Roxanne what do you want?"

"My uncle is having you followed," she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Followed… why?"

"So that I can keep up with your activities, I guess. Do you think me being here was a coincidence? My uncle told me you were here. I'm suppose to seduce you into betraying your fiancée."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why not… with my orders from the Elite and seeing the unbreakable bond you and Spencer have, what do I have to lose by telling you. Why not the hell tell you what my Uncle Ray has planned seeing that it will never come to fruition anyway."

Roxanne finished off her drink and ordered a refill, her eyes never leaving Ashley's face. "I could get lost in you Ashley, you know that? I need someone in my life to make me feel alive." She fumbled with the napkin that her glass sat on, "umm…after I complete my assignment you think, maybe we could have dinner or just a drink together?" She asked hesitantly placing her hand on top of Ashley's.

Ashley slid her hand from Roxanne's touch.

"I'm sorry Roxanne, no we can't. I'm with Spencer. I have to get back to work now. Goodbye Roxanne and good luck."

Roxanne sighed, lost in thought. I need to get laid. That Ashley is so fucking hot. Spencer's a lucky woman. Eyeing the waiter as he approached her table she thought she may be able to get a quick fuck from him. After all I don't discriminate.

"May I get you something else," the waiter asked Roxanne who was still sitting at the table Ashley had just vacated. She smiled her seductive smile.

"Yes as a matter of fact you can," she said looking at him with smoldering eyes. She got up from her seat and walked toward the back of the restaurant hoping the waiter would follow her. He did.

Pulling him into a dark corner she hungrily kissed him. "I want you," she whispered. Leading her toward a storage room he gave Roxanne exactly what she wanted… a quick fuck. Twenty minutes later she was out the door and in her car headed back home.

"It makes life so much easier when you are attracted to both sexes. When one is not available the other one is," she said to no one, satisfied for the moment.

///

Knock, knock…

"Come in," Spencer said looking up from her paperwork. "Sterling what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought since you won't return my calls, I would just come by here and see you, so here I am."

"Yes you are and very much uninvited. When someone doesn't return phone calls doesn't that mean they do not want to be bothered?"

"I took it that you were just too busy to answer my calls. I know how busy you can get."

"What do you want?"

"I want you Spencer."

"Sterling…"

"Now hear me out Spencer. I know you're engaged to Ashley but I thought we could have lunch and talk about why you're engaged to Ashley instead of me. We were lovers at one time and I thought we were friends."

"We were never lovers Sterling, hence the cheating on your part and we are not friends now. I do not want to have lunch with you."

"Okay then how about dinner at a very nice secluded restaurant. I can pick you up at eight tonight. We can talk over old times and new beginnings. What do you say?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Sterling I'm only going to tell you this once so listen good. We are not friends, whatever we had ended years ago. I do not want to have lunch or dinner with you now or ever and I certainly don't want to talk over old times. Now get out of my office."

"Spencer you don't mean that. I see the way you look at me. I know you wondering what our life would have been if I wasn't so stupid way back when. Don't you want to know if it's me you're supposed to be with? Ashley may not be the love of your life."

"Are you on crack or something? I am not interested in you Sterling. I am engaged to the most wonderful, most beautiful person in the world. _She _is my soulmate. I have not thought about you or the kind of future we could have had. I am not interested in you Sterling now or ever. So please leave my office, this conversation is done."

"But Spen…"

"Knock, knock," Ashley said walking into Spencer's office and frowning after overhearing Sterling pleading with her fiancée. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes…"

"No… get out Sterling."

"Fine Spencer but this is not over," he said walking toward Spencer's door.

"Yes it is Sterling, don't come back here. If you do I'll have Bruno and Dave escort you out their way."

He smirked, then quietly left.

"What was that about Spencer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea Ashley. He came here uninvited saying he wanted to go out to lunch or dinner to talk about what we had together and if I thought about how our lives would be if he hadn't fucked up."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think he was high or something. Anyway enough about Sterling, come here and hold me love." Ashley walked into Spencer's embrace and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmmm," they moaned together. Backing Ashley towards the couch that was in her office Spencer gently sat Ashley down onto it. While still kissing her she pushed her down onto the cushions, her body now on top of her lover.

"Mmmm, Ashley I want you so bad," she said before kissing her lips hungrily. Moving down to the crook of her neck she licked and bit at her pulse point.

"Spencer," Ashley gasped. Spencer's hands were now freely roaming Ashley's body. Her hand snaked up between her lover's legs, spreading them. Finding what she was searching for she preceded to rub her fingers against the cloth covering her lover's burning, wet center. "Ahhhh, Spencer… fuck."

"Ashley you are so wet," she whispered as her fingers pushed the material of Ashley's panties aside. Sliding her fingers up and down the folds of her pussy, Spencer felt the wetness on her fingers as they entered her lover's aching center. Ashley's back arched with the penetration of her lover's soft slender digits.

"Hey Spencer, I was wondering if you could help settle a … oh! I'm so sorry…"

"Damnit Glen! Don't you know how to knock?" Spencer yelled, shielding Ashley's exposed sex from her brother's view while Ashley frantically pulled her skirt down.

"Well I'm sorry sis… hey why didn't you have your door locked if you wanted to sex your fiancée up," he said smirking. "Hey Ashley."

"Um, yeah… hey Glen," she said as her blush deepen. "Is there someone with you?" She asked seeing movement behind him.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "Clay come on in here."

"Oh my God," both women exclaimed.

"Hey Spencer, Ashley," Clay shyly said. "We're really sorry for interrupting… you know… um really sorry. Come on Glen," he said reaching for his brother. "Um Spencer we'll let you and Ashley, um… come on Glen."

"Bye guys, oh and Spencer I suggest you lock your door next time you wanna… you know with Ashley."

"Get out Glen!"

Ashley sat on the couch with her face in her hands. "Ashley it's okay it was just Glen and Clay," she said kissing her lover's cheek.

Ashley chuckled, "that was very embarrassing Spencer, I'm glad it wasn't Arthur. That would have been almost tragic. We would never hear the end of his lecturing about having sex in the workplace. Anyway I should be getting back to my desk, sweetie," she said kissing Spencer's cheek. Reaching the door she turned around, "Glen's right next time we make sure we lock your door." She winked.

Spencer nodded and smiled, "we'll finish what we started tonight love."

///

Several days later… "Sterling I'm so sorry about your father. I told him he should just stay with me until the morning but he insisted on leaving. He said something about having to be at home when you and Roxanne got home. You know I loved your father very much."

"I know Veronica, thank you."

"If there's anything… anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to call me."

"Yeah sure Veronica," he replied as he watched her walk away. Yeah you loved my father alright. You loved how deep his pockets were… bitch.

"Sterling your father was a good man, he will be sorely missed."

"Thank you Mr. Jones." Sterling sighed, he was tired and he wanted the funeral to be over with. He couldn't believe his father was dead. What am I suppose to do without my father around. I can't run the wineries without him and I certainly can't handle the laundering of the family's monies. Where the hell is Roxanne? I've hardly seen her since the police came to the house to inform me that dad was killed leaving Veronica's house three nights ago.

Robbery and the police have no suspects. If I didn't know better I would say Arthur Carlin had something to do with dad's death but the police said it was clearly a robbery. Damnit where is Roxanne.

"Sterling I'm sorry I'm late."

"Roxanne where the hell have you been?"

Roxanne locked teary eyes with her cousin. "Fuck Roxanne, I'm sorry I know you're hurting as much as I am. How are you?"

"I don't feel well Sterling. I just… I just want to get away from here. I'm going back to Italy. Uncle Raymond's death is just too much for me to bear."

"Yeah, I know, it's hard for me too."

"Roxanne, Sterling you have my condolences." They nodded. "Sterling I know this isn't the best time for business but we need to get together to discuss who will take over the wineries."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Good I'll have Ashley call you in a couple of days to set up a meeting." Arthur gave a slight glance in Roxanne's direction then walked away.

///

A few days later Spencer and Ashley were having lunch when Sterling Hayden approached them. "Spencer, Ashley," he slurred. "How the hell are you two dykes in love doing?"

Spencer looked up at Sterling and frowned, "what do you want."

"I wanted plenty but I got nothing," he said pulling out a chair and straddling it as he sat down. He laughed for no reason.

"Sterling it's barely noon and you're drunk," Spencer said harshly.

"What else is there to be Spencer? I just lost my dad and my family's wineries have been taken over by the Elite. Both of those situations call for a drink don't you think… waiter!"

"Yes sir."

"Bring me a scotch neat. No cancel that, instead bring me the bottle and a glass." Spencer shook her head negatively at the waiter.

"I'm sorry sir but it looks like you've had enough."

"Don't tell me I've had enough, get me what I asked for."

"I'm sorry sir we cannot serve you anything to drink due to your already inebriated state."

"Fine I'll fucking go somewhere else," he slurred.

"No you won't." Spencer called the maître d' over to her table. "Will you get a cab to take Mr. Hayden home."

"Yes Ms. Carlin."

"So you do care about me Spencer," he slurred, his eyes twinkling at Spencer's thoughtfulness.

"Sterling you're like a wounded animal who needs help and that's as far as my caring goes so don't get too happy."

"Wounded animal… I'm an animal now."

"Yes a wounded animal that's hurting. You need to just go home. I'm sure your father would not approve of your drunkenness."

"My father's dead. His approval doesn't mean a damn thing six feet under and fuck my home. There's nothing there for me anymore Spence."

"Don't call me that Sterling."

"Fine whatever, _Spencer_. I won't be calling you at all very soon. I'm leaving, going back to Italy. I should have never come back because all it's done is caused me misery."

"Ms. Carlin, Mr. Hayden's cab is here," the maître d' announced.

"Goodbye Spencer… Ashley and congrats on your fucking engagement."

Sterling got up to leave but stop and leaned down directly into Spencer's face. "I bid you adieu my one-time girlfriend."

Ashley and Spencer watched the cab drive away. "You know your father's meeting with Roxanne is this evening. I wonder what kind of conversation he's going to have with her?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean love?"

"She looked so broken when I last saw her. Maybe she's going back to Italy too. After all Raymond was her uncle."

"Well I hope she's not handling Raymond's death the way Sterling is," Spencer replied.

///

"Roxanne you did an excellent job."

"Thank you Mr. Carlin."

"Call me Arthur."

"Alright Arthur."

"I know what you had to do was rough but you did it and you showed your loyalty to the Elite tenfold." She continued to look down at the floor shrugging her shoulders.

"Arthur I'm not as hard hearted as some people may think I am. I followed your orders but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt me to do it."

"Even though he was the main cause of your family's death?" She looked at him.

"Didn't you make that up so I would do the job? Didn't you say that so I would develop a hatred for him so it would be easier for me to eliminate him?"

"No Roxanne, it was the truth."

"I can't believe my uncle would do that to his brother and for what… power?" She said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Yes and that greed for power is what got him killed." Roxanne started crying in earnest now. Arthur got up from his seat and walked around his desk pulling Roxanne out of her chair and putting his arms around her hugging her. "You'll be fine Roxanne, the Elite is your family and we will protect you as long as you remain loyal to us," he said placing a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes.

She sniffled, "Arthur," she whispered. Leaning his head down, he pressed his lips to Roxanne's. Pulling away he looked at her questioning, she gave no resistance and he kissed her more passionately eliciting a moan from her. "Mmmm… Arthur."

Arthur lifted Roxanne in his arms and carried her to the leather couch that was in his office. He laid her down and unbuttoned her blouse while she began unbuttoning his shirt. Lips still pressed against each, Arthur unzipped the short skirt Roxanne was wearing, his lips momentarily leaving hers to pull the skirt down from her hips along with her panties. Moving back to her lips he slid his tongue inside and explored the deep recesses of her mouth thoroughly. Leaving her now swollen lips he traveled to the crook of her neck where he devoured the supple skin with his mouth and tongue.

"Arthur, yes," she moaned. Roxanne unzipped Arthur's pants and pulled out his throbbing erect member, stroking it up and down with her soft hand before guiding it towards her wet center. He entered her. "Ughh… Yess!" She hissed.

"Ooh… shit," Arthur moaned.

"One hour later they were putting their clothes back on.

"Thank you Arthur I needed that."

"I didn't mean for that to happen Roxanne."

"Don't apologize Arthur, it's what I wanted… and needed."

"I thought you wanted Ashley, you are gay?"

She laughed, "I'm bisexual, I dabble on both sides of the fence. Truth be told I only went after Ashley because Uncle Raymond wanted me to." He nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I found Ashley to be a very beautiful and attractive woman, we could have had a nice time together if she wasn't into your daughter."

"I understand Roxanne."

"Well I guess I should go now I'm flying back to Italy with Sterling tomorrow morning."

Arthur opened his mouth to question her but said nothing.

"Don't worry Arthur, what I did to my uncle will die with me and Sterling will never find out. At least not from me."

"Alright Roxanne, we will continue to contact you when we need you in the usual manner.

She nodded, "goodbye Arthur."

**A/N: Well, well, well, I wonder if the encounter between Arthur and Roxanne will produce a problem. Haha, only time will tell. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all are the best.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Several weeks had passed since Raymond Hayden's death and the subsequent departure of Roxanne and Sterling. Arthur made sure that Roxanne was okay with what happened between them before she left and that she was to stay in touch with him. To stress his point he gave her his private number at work and at home. Two numbers his own wife did not know or have. As for Sterling, Arthur made him CEO of Hayden wineries in Italy but all decisions regarding any of the Hayden wineries would come from the Elite.

"Arthur is everything okay? You've been kind of spaced out lately is something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"What… no I'm fine, I just have some things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later Ashley," he said smiling as he thought of his one-time intimate encounter with Roxanne. "Let's get back to business shall we."

"Of course, you have meetings scheduled up until four today, then you have a four-thirty dinner meeting with Mr. Bristol."

/

"Good morning William have the papers been delivered?"

"Good morning Felicia, yes they have. I took care of it yesterday. Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies should have already been served or about to be served," he replied as he glanced at the time on his watch. I had them sent to their place of employment."

"Excellent, now Ashley will be served papers contesting Edward's will correct?"

"Yes…"

"And Spencer Carlin will be served papers for wrongful death."

"Yes…"

"Excellent, oh how I would have loved to have been a fly on their wall to see their reactions when they got served," Felicia said her demeanor almost giddy.

"You must realize Felicia that all this may be done in vain."

"I realize nothing William. Those two will not get away with killing my brother, taking his properties then getting married to live happily ever after. I will not have it! Now when do we leave for the United States?"

"The jet will be ready to go tomorrow afternoon, we should arrive in L.A. early the next morning."

"This matter should take no more than a few weeks to a month to execute. Am I correct in assuming that William?"

"I can't answer that Felicia it's a wait and see. You have several issues to deal with."

"William I pay you a whole hell of a lot to know these things. How long will we have to stay in the States?"

"Felicia I wish I could answer that but I can't. I can answer this though, you can be sure that Arthur Carlin will not take too kindly to you suing his daughter and his daughter's fiancée. He's a powerful man with powerful lawyers. They could tie us up in court for months and while we're battling them your companies will suffer from you lack of attention to them."

"William do not let that happen. I want those suits executed quickly so that we can get back to business with Edward's… I mean my companies."

"Again Felicia we'll have to wait and see how things go."

/

"Ashley I can't seem to figure out this report John gave me. Have him come to my office around three o'clock this afternoon. Maybe we can decipher what this report is before the next meeting."

"Arthur you have an appointment with Mr. Jackson regarding the merchandise in your New York warehouse at three. It's just two forty-five, if you're ready now I'll call John and tell him to come up."

"Okay Ashley that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Hello," a male voice called out in Ashley's office. Both Arthur and Ashley looked at the stranger.

"Yes sir can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Mrs. Ashley Davies-Scott." Ashley flinched at the announcement of the hyphened name she no longer used.

"I'm Ashley Davies how may I help you?"

"This is for you," he said extending his arm to hand Ashley a piece of paper. "Have a nice day."

"What is it Ashley?" Arthur asked.

Ashley opened the paper and began reading, "I don't know Art… Oh my God, it's a summons to appear… Oh God."

"What is it Ashley?" Arthur asked again. Ashley hand shaking, handed him the paper. "Shit I don't believe it," he said looking at Ashley who was now sitting dazed at her desk.

/

"Clay, Glen I am not having a bachelor slash bachelorette party," Spencer playfully argued.

"But why not Spencer you're the male part of your relationship with Ashley and tradition states that you are supposed to have a bachelor party, well bachelorette for you, bachelor for us," Glen said elbowing his brother in the ribs to get him to help convince their sister.

"Uh… yeah sis… party, you need a party."

"Thank you Clay for your enthusiastic input," Glen sarcastically said rolling his eyes. "So… yeah… party, lots of liquor, strippers, lap dances…"

"Look guys I know you mean well but I…"

"Just think about it Spencer. You can give us your answer this evening," Glen said.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Spencer said.

"Hello I'm looking for Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Pierce." Spencer flinched at the sound of her married name being spoken.

Clay and Glen stood up from their seat as the stranger approached. "I'm Spencer Carlin."

"This is for you have a nice day," he said leaving Spencer's office.

Spencer looked at the piece of paper given to her.

"What is it Spencer," Clay asked.

Spencer opened it and read its contents. "It's a summons to appear in court."

"Appear in court for what," Glen asked.

"It seems I'm being sued for the wrongful death of…"

"Wrongful death, wrongful death of who?" Both Glen and Clay exclaimed.

"Well if you two will let me finish reading."

"Sorry."

"Fuck… I'm being sued for the wrongful death of Edward Scott."

Glen and Clay looked at each other. "Edward Scott, who the hell would be suing you for that piece of shit?"

Spencer continued to read the summons. "Someone named Felicia Laurent."

"Who the hell is Felicia Laurent," Glen spat out angrily.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Spencer said her mind drifting back to the time in the garage where she was forced to kill Edward.

Ring… ring.

Both Clay and Glen jumped at the ringing of Spencer's phone but Spencer remained unfazed by its ringing still deep in thought.

"Spencer your phone," Clay said. "Spencer, phone."

"I'll get it," Glen said. "Hello Spencer Carlin's office."

"Glen?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Yeah dad it's me."

"Why are you answering Spencer's phone?"

"Well Spencer's a little spazed right now. What's up?"

"Well get her unspazed and bring her to my office right now. Get Clay and bring him too."

"Dad Spencer got served court papers, what's going on?"

"I don't know Glen, just get here now."

/

"Yes thank you for calling and letting me know. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Felicia asked.

"An employee who works in the L.A. judicial court system. He called to inform me that the papers have been successfully served."

"Excellent."

"I've reopened Edward's home. It should be ready for occupancy by the time we arrive in Los Angeles."

"Thank you William you are very efficient."

"That's what you pay me for."

"William you are not just a paid employee to me, you are a trusted friend. I look to you for friendly conversation and advice," she said.

"Which you rarely take," he said smiling.

"Yes well I am my mother's daughter."

"Yes you are because she never took my advice either. But she had a good sense for business and she knew when to not pursue fruitless matters. Felicia I agree with your fighting for your brother's properties, they are rightly yours but the suing for wrongful death. I just think you're beating a dead horse. You should leave it along, get Edward's properties and get back to Australia and run the companies."

"No I'm sorry William but I want justice."

"You mean you want revenge. Your brother was wrong and you know it."

"_WILLIAM… ENOUGH__**!**_ Please just do what I tell you to do regarding Ms. Carlin and we will both be happy."

"As you wish."

/

Ashley was sitting in Arthur's office with a glass of scotch in her hand when Spencer walked through the door. Glen went over to his father's wet bar and placed a glass of scotch in his sister's hand as well. Both women looked at each other but said nothing and drained their glasses.

"Let me see your summons Spencer."

"Uh… what's wrong with Ashley," Glen asked refilling both Ashley and Spencer's glasses.

"She was also served with papers."

"Regarding what," Clay asked surprised.

"Sit down boys," Arthur said his face looking grim. "Ashley was served a summons from someone named Felicia Laurent contesting Edward Scott's will."

"Will… what will?" Spencer, Glen and Clay exclaimed.

"It seems that Edward left all his monies and companies to Ashley and this Felicia Laurent is contesting."

"I don't know anything about a will," Ashley finally said coming out of her stupor. She looked over at her fiancée seeing her brows creased, "Spencer are you alright?"

"I'm a little unnerved and angry Ashley. I'm being sued for killing someone who tried to kidnap you and take my life in the process. He made two fucking attempts to get rid of me so I would like to know…_Who the hell is Felicia Lauren!" _She screamed.

"Laurent, Spencer," Arthur quietly corrected.

"Whatever!..."

"This summons doesn't explain who Ms. Laurent is."

"It's been two fucking months since Edward's death, why the hell is someone we don't know suddenly suing me and Ashley? And why wasn't Ashley told about Edward leaving a will months ago and naming Ashley as beneficiary. No one informed her about a fucking will or that Edward even had a fucking will. And why would he leave her anything anyway. They never got together and when did he do this supposed will," Spencer ranted.

"Please calm down Spencer," Ashley pleaded rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry love. Are you okay?"

"No Spencer I'm not. We get out of one dilemma and forced into another. There's never any peace." Spencer leaned over towards her fiancée to give her a comforting hug.

"Dad what are we going to do," Glen asked.

"I know what I'd like to do. I'd like to find the bitch and shut her up permanently," Spencer angrily spoke.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered.

"I don't think that will be necessary Spencer. At least not yet. I'll call Sherman and have him come to the office this evening," Arthur said. "Ashley please cancel my dinner meeting with Mr. Bristol."

"Yes Arthur I'll take care of it right away."

"Glen, Clay if you have any plans for this evening, cancel them. I want you both here when Sherman arrives."

"Okay dad."

"Ashley, Spencer everything will be alright," Arthur said.

"As long as we have each other I know we'll get through this too," Ashley said intertwining her fingers with Spencer's and giving her a comforting and hopeful smile.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**So sorry for taking so long with this update. Life has become very hectic and I am unable to update at the rate I would like. **

**Warning: Sexual Content **

"The pilot said we should be landing in LAX within the hour. It's still very early in the morning there, are you hungry? Did you want to stop in an all night diner to get something to eat once we land?"

"No, let's just head straight to the mansion. I'm sure we can wake one of the servants up and they can find us something to eat once we arrive and speaking of eating were you able to locate Franklin Pierce?" Felicia asked.

"I haven't talk to him personally but I have located his place of residence. He lives on the outskirts of Los Angeles. I sent him a telegram informing him of your arrival."

"Good. I assume you extended him an invitation to dinner at the mansion?"

"Yes I did. I also got you tickets for his concert which happens to be this Friday but I find it strange that they didn't list his name as conductor nor has he responded to my telegram yet."

"I don't find it strange William. Franklin is a strange person he's probably trying to figure out why I would want to see him so many months after Edward and Tony's death."

"It's still strange that he hasn't responded. You think he would be interested in why you're contacting him."

"Don't worry about Franklin, he's about the money. He'll soon respond especially if he thinks he can get something out of it. So dinner with him on Thursday and the symphony on Friday, excellent thank you so much William. What would I do without you? And that dinner invitation is also extended to you."

"Thank you Felicia it will be my pleasure to have dinner with you and Mr. Pierce. It will be interesting to see him again."

"Interesting, why?"

"He's such a snob, not very bright and his conversation lacks interest. It would be interesting to see if he's improved on any of those points."

"William shame on you for saying that," she giggled. "He must have some good qualities about him. He was after all Tony's lover and my brother was not stupid just vain."

"Right… and that alone should tell you Mr. Pierce lacked brain cells for getting involved with Edward's brother. Ray Charles, God rest his soul, could see that Tony didn't love him he was just using him. I never understood what he was using him for other than… sexual gratification. Ha! I guess I answered my own question," he laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder about you William," Felicia stated giggling.

/

Spencer sighed as she turned her head for the tenth time looking at the clock on her night stand.

Damn two-thirty in the morning and I haven't been able to shut my mind off and go to sleep. I just keep thinking who the hell this woman is suing us. She sighed again.

"You can't sleep?" Ashley whispered.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay I wasn't asleep, I was just a bit quieter than you," she chuckled.

"I can't believe we're being sued. I am so fucking angry right now. I bet that bitch is somehow related to Tony and Edward. Why else would she be suing us? What is it with that family?"

Ashley rolled over onto Spencer laying her body half on her. "Spencer please calm down," she said lightly stroking Spencer's cheek with her fingertips.

Spencer pulled the hand that was caressing her cheek away and sensuously kissed it.

Ashley looked deeply into Spencer's eyes. "The moonlight shining through the window makes your eyes sparkle like blue diamonds. I love you so much," Ashley murmured.

"I love you too Ashley. Without you I'm nothing." Spencer quietly replied as she rolled Ashley onto her back while softly kissing her lips. Her tongue eased it's way inside Ashley's mouth tasting her sweetness.

"Mmmm," they both moaned. Spencer's hands began to possessively roam Ashley's naked body while Ashley's hands rested on the small of her lover's naked back caressing it softly. Moving from her lips Spencer left a wet trail of kisses along Ashley's jawline to the crook of her neck, stopping to nip and suck on the pulse that was thumping fast and hard underneath the soft skin.

"Mmmm Spencer," Ashley moaned moving her head slightly to give Spencer more access to her neck. "Bite me."

Spencer pushed the comforter off their bodies and straddled her lover. Her lips were now roaming hungrily and possessively over her lover's body just as her hands had earlier.

"Ashley," she cried as she moved back to her lover's lips to devour them. The palms of her hands were rubbing against the nipples of each breast while her fingers fondled the flesh around them. Moving away from her now well kissed lips, Spencer concentrated on the nipple her palm had been rubbing. Taking one nipple in her mouth she sucked hard on it, pulling, biting, flicking it back and forth.

"Mmm, Spencer," she groaned.

Not to neglect the other nipple, Spencer moved her lips over to give it the same lip work while her fingers fondle the nipple she just left to keep it hard and erect. Ashley pressed Spencer's head further into her fleshly mound.

"Ooh fuck," she hissed. "You keep working my nipples like that you're gonna make me cum right now," Ashley stated as she began to grind her hot center against her lover's thigh.

With the wetness against her skin and the sensual sounds emanating from her lover's throat Spencer knew Ashley was close to climaxing but she wanted to enjoy her a little longer so she moved her thigh away from Ashley's gyrations. "Ugh, Spencer please."

"Not yet my love, I haven't tasted you yet."

"Fuck Spencer, I'm on fire. Don't make me wait, she panted." Rising up off Ashley, Spencer hungrily pressed Ashley's lips against hers, biting and sucking on her bottom lip so that her tongue could enter and explore the hot cavern of her lover's mouth once more. Finally moving down her lover's hot and very aroused body, Spencer spread Ashley's thighs apart.

"Fuck Ashley you are so wet and the scent of your arousal just intoxicates me."

"Only for you, baby," she growled out, her breathing jagged. "Please touch me, don't make me wait any longer."

Spencer smiled as she positioned herself between her lover's spread legs, parting them farther apart. With the flick of her tongue she teased her lover's clit making her lover's hips jerk.

"Spencer… fuck," she hissed.

Using her tongue Spencer expertly opened the folds of her lover's wet center. "You taste so good," she murmured against her wetness.

Ashley put her hand behind Spencer's head and pulled her in closer. Spencer moved her tongue in and out of her lover's hot center then flicked and bit her clit harder.

"Fuck Spencer, I need you inside me, please."

Spencer wanted to continue to taste her lover but knew she had teased her long enough. She inserted two fingers inside of her, slowly stroking in and out. Spencer sucked harder on her clit while her fingers increased their speed.

"Spencer yes… that feels so good. Yes like that, ooh fuck I'm so close," Ashley moaned.

Spencer devoured her lover's clit while adding a third finger into her soft flesh. Curling her fingers she hit the spot she knew would send her over the edge. Ashley exploded.

"Aghhh… Spencer… Fuck!" She screamed.

/

William and Felicia were settled in her brother's mansion, the sun had yet to rise when the administrator of the estate barged into the living room.

"Excuse me Mr. Delaney I must talk to you immediately. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you first arrived," he said sheepishly eyeing Felicia.

"It's alright. Now what can I do for you Mr. Cates."

"Could you step out into the foyer please?"

"No he cannot," Felicia hissed. "Whatever you have to say to Mr. Delaney you can say it in front of me. So tell us what it is that has you in such a twitter?"

"Well… umm the dinner guest you were expecting will not be arriving tomorrow night." Felicia got out of her chair and approached Mr. Cates.

"And why the hell not," Felicia asked excitedly.

"Because he's…"

"He's what?" Felicia demanded to know.

"He's… he's dead."

"What!" William and Felicia exclaimed. "Are you sure, when did this happened?" William asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I called orchestra hall to find out why Mr. Pierce never responded to your invitation to dinner for tomorrow night. The manager for the orchestra said that Mr. Pierce died some weeks ago in a car accident."

"Car accident… what kind of car accident," Felicia asked.

"The manager stated that he had been heavily drinking and was driving on Mulholland Drive and his car went over the cliff. Everyone knows that stretch of road is tricky and driving drunk and at a high speed is suicide."

"What the fuck!" Felicia exclaimed. "Get out Mr. Cates I need to talk to Mr. Delaney… _alone_."

"Yes ma'am."

"William…"

"Now Felicia don't even let your thoughts travel in that direction."

"And why the hell not. Spencer Carlin must have had something to do with that accident. I feel it in my guts."

"Felicia you don't even know Spencer Carlin. Do you actually think she would have her husband killed?"

"Yes William I do. She killed Edward didn't she? Aren't you the one who advised me to be careful because the Carlins were dangerous? So which is, should I be careful or not?"

"I said Arthur Carlin was dangerous according to reports, not his daughter."

"It doesn't matter she's a Carlin. You think everyone abides by the law. I need to think, I'm going to my room."

/

Felicia was a very attractive high strung woman and the youngest of the three siblings. She was a tall, slender twenty-five year old with a deep tan complexion, shoulder length straight black hair and piercing grey eyes, certainly very pleasing to look at in anyone's eyes. Felicia was Edward half sister because they had the same father but different mothers which was the opposite of Edward and Tony. Same mother but different fathers and although Felicia and Tony shared no blood she loved him as if he was her true brother but the bond that held she and Edward together was strong due to the fact that they shared the same linkage and Edward's constant presence in her life while she was growing up.

Felicia adored and admired everything about her brother. To her he was her hero. He was smart, handsome, energetic, kind and very protective. No one was going to hurt or take advantage of his little sister. He knew how men could be when it came to beautiful women. Hell, he and his brother treated women like property. When their father became ill and eventually died Edward took on the father figure role. Along with her mother he helped in nurturing her, showing her everything she needed to know to be successful in the hardcore world of business. He vowed that she would be no man's property. So with Edward's guidance, Felicia by the age of twenty-one was a multi-millionaire and dependent on no one. Not even her brother.

When Edward found out about his brother's death he was devastated but with the help of his sister he was able to deal with it and get on with his life. But Tony had left a will with Edward as beneficiary and Felicia knew her brother had to go to the States and settle his brother's estate but it was a task she felt he should not do alone. She wanted to accompany him but business in Paris took precedence and Edward went alone. He was frantic to go and Felicia didn't understand why. When she returned home she was informed that Edward had been killed. She was devastated but after learning the specifics of his death she was horrified to learn that his killer was not going to be charged with his death. A blatant miscarriage of justice she cried, so she vowed to use everything in her power to make things right and put the killer of her brother in jail forever.

/

"Good evening Felicia," William said. "I see you're up. I had hoped you would have slept until tomorrow morning. Did you at least rest well?"

"I did not. I was up all morning and afternoon trying to figure out how I can integrate myself into Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies lives so that…"

"Why on God's green earth would you want to _integrate_ yourself in the lives of those women?" William asked abruptly.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "if you will let me finish William."

"Oh please do Felicia. I'm all ears, you have my undivided attention."

"I want to integrate myself into their lives so I can get to know them. I was going to do that through Franklin but that's a dead issue. So I've come up with a plan. Ms. Carlin's dossier stated that she is the public relations spokesperson for Carlin Enterprises and she and Ms. Davies just had a very high profile and very successful fundraiser not too long ago. So I'm going to use the fundraiser to gain an interview with Ms. Carlin."

"An interview, Felicia you just served them with papers you can't talk to them now."

"And your point! Just hear me out William. I've requested an interview with Ms. Carlin since her suit is the one concerning my brother's death. I want to see what makes her tick."

"What are you going to do introduce yourself to her and tell her who you are?"

"No don't be ridiculous, I don't want her to know who I am right now. I'll introduce myself as Amanda Wright, a freelance writer for Intrigue magazine."

"Felicia please… don't do this. Wait for the court date."

"No! I want to know who I'm dealing with before we all meet in court."

"But you do know about them. That's what the dossiers were for. All the information you need to know about them is in those papers I gave you."

"Fuck the papers, I want to know them first hand, in person, face to face."

"I can't say I understand what you're doing. All I know is it isn't right. Felicia…please listen to me for once in your life."

"No William my mind is made up. The plan has already been set in motion. I have an interview with Ms. Spencer Carlin tomorrow afternoon."

"And if she should check to see if your credentials are real."

"I have people who work for Intrigue magazine. They will vouch for me." William shook his head negatively.

"I am just going to stand back and let you hang yourself and then tell you I told you so."

"Whatever," Felicia angrily said while smirking at her friend as he walked out of the dining room.

**Author's note: For those of you reading my other story, A Love Still Strong, I'm still working on it. Don't worry I have every intention of finishing it. Maybe I can work on it while I'm in Toronto, Canada this coming week. Thanks for your continued reading and reviewing. **


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

"Spencer why does a freelance writer want to do a story on you? Not that you're not news worthy enough but seriously, why and at this particular time?"

"What do you mean? You don't think I'm interesting enough for a writer to interview me?" Spencer asked as a pout graced her lips.

"No babe that's not what I meant…"

"I know love, I was just messing with you. I don't know why she wants to write an article about me. She just called out of the blue, said she was a freelance writer who wanted to do an interview. Took me by surprise I might add. She mentioned that my interview would bring more support and money to the families of gun violence crusade. What could I say but yes, I would do it. But I did tell her she should talk to my fiancée. That's why I asked you to be here when she arrived," Spencer said with a tilt of her head.

"Mmhmm, so you just want to use me?"

"Yes, in so many ways," Spencer said looking lustfully at her fiancée."

"I love it when you look at me like that. Kiss me," Ashley replied.

Raising a soft palm to Ashley's cheek Spencer rubbed the pad of her thumb against the soft skin and then slowly leaned in to press her lips to Ashley's. Looking deeply into her eyes she kissed her again, more ardently. Ashley put both her hands on Spencer's hips and pulled her in closer deepening the kiss.

"Oh, excuse me," the feminine voice spoke startling Ashley and Spencer causing them to abruptly pull apart. "I am so sorry your door was slightly ajar so I just came in."

"Can we help you," a miffed Ashley asked.

"Yes my name is Amanda Wright and you must be Spencer Carlin?"

"No she's Spencer Carlin," pointing to the woman next to her.

"Yes Ms. Wright, how do you do and this beautiful woman by my side is my fiancée Ashley Davies."

"Hello."

"Hello. Again I'm Amanda Wright and I have an interview scheduled with you today Ms. Carlin."

"Please call me Spencer."

"Alright Spencer then you must call me Mandy."

"I think Amanda is more appropriate since we just met."

"And you can call me Ashley," she said watching Amanda's a.k.a Felicia reaction to Spencer. Felicia quirked an eyebrow.

"So Amanda please, have a seat on the couch and we can get started."

Spencer sat in a chair across from the couch and Ashley perched herself on the arm of the chair Spencer was sitting on.

"Okay so let me start by telling you a little about myself. I'm a freelance writer. I've been writing for seven years for numerous influential magazines and I thought you Spencer Carlin would make a perfect story," Felicia explained. "When I saw the news clippings on your very successful fundraiser I just knew I had to interview you for Intrigue Magazine."

"You saw the news clipping of the fundraiser?" Ashley asked.

"Why of course, who hasn't?"

"Then why didn't you know which one of us was Spencer Carlin when you walked in here?" Ashley asked suspicious of the woman in front of them.

"Well I… I only saw the clippings once and that was some time ago and honestly I just couldn't remember if Spencer Carlin was the brunette or the blonde."

"Un huh."

"Okay… So now that you know about me why don't we start with a basic question. Did you know that you would have the support of so many influential people at your fundraiser for victims of gun violence?"

"That's a basic question?" Ashley asked cutting in before Spencer could answer.

"Ashley."

"I thought we would just go straight to the heart of the questions."

"Actually you should interview my mother. She's the one who started this crusade and she's just back from her vacation in the islands."

"Oh your mother," Felicia said unenthused.

"Yes Paula Carlin," Spencer replied.

"Well is this crusade a project that's as close to her heart as it is to yours?"

"Pft," Ashley snorted.

"Ashley!" Felicia eyed Ashley curiously then brought her attentions back to Spencer.

"I guess you can say it's close to her heart since I was a victim of a shooting."

"Really! Do tell."

Ashley interrupted again, "It was in the papers and on TV for weeks, a few months ago. Amanda didn't you see it? I would think you being a freelance writer that you would be up on all the current events past and present in the news world. Especially if you're going to do an interview on a certain subject or person," she ranted.

"Well that depends on the subject dear," Felicia snidely remarked. "So Spencer will you tell me what happened?" She asked again in defiance of Ashley's remark.

"Ashley and I were leaving a restaurant after having dinner and someone shot me in the back while I was getting into my car."

"Oh my! Was it a robbery attempt or gang related?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, for some reason she took an instant dislike to Amanda Wright.

"Gang related, Amanda really. Where do you think Spencer and I were when she got shot? In the Hood and got caught between rivaling gang activity." Spencer snickered.

"Ashley," Spencer admonished again this time taking Ashley's hand and bringing it up to her lips to lay a kiss on her sweet knuckles. Felicia's eyes narrowed at Spencer's loving gesture towards Ashley.

Felicia's patience with Ashley was at an impasse. "Well I wouldn't know Ashley. I don't live in Los Angeles but I've read that the people of this fair city _**are**_ known for their bizarre behavior."

"Such as."

"Televised infamous car chases, drug trafficking among celebrities, police beatings on open highways, riots in the Watts district, shall I go on?"

Ashley glared at Felicia but said nothing while Felicia gave a smug smile in Ashley's direction. Perhaps that has finally shut her up she thought.

"So getting back to my question, you don't look like you were shot Spencer, was it a flesh wound?"

"What!" Ashley exclaimed interrupting again. Felicia rolled her eyes in frustration. "What do you mean she doesn't look like she was shot? For your information, Spencer almost _**died**_ and what does a gun shot victim look like once they've recovered from their gun shot wound? Amanda your question is absurd."

"Ashley!"

"Perhaps I've come at a bad time maybe we can do this at another time."

"Uh… sure I guess," Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"Here's my card, call me when you have some time… alone. But don't wait too long I do have a deadline. It was a pleasure meeting you Spencer and interesting meeting you Ashley."

Ashley did not comment on the remark but continued to glare at Felicia.

"Goodbye all," Felicia said. Ashley slammed the door immediately after Felicia's exit.

"Ashley what the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"You were rude."

"I couldn't help it. I don't like Ms. Amanda Wright. It's something not right about her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you notice when she first introduced herself she came to me but she looked straight at you, _**pretending**_ she didn't know who you were. And when you shook hands there was such hatred in her eyes."

"No I didn't notice."

"Well I did. She also looked like someone I've seen before. Maybe not her but her features remind me of someone."

"Ashley I think you're just jealous that she wanted to interview me and not you," Spencer said with a light laugh behind her comment.

"Jealousy is not what I'm feeling regarding that woman. She comes across to me as very cold and calculating and she was staring at you."

"Oh like how your sister would stare at me."

"No this was a different type of stare. It was like she was trying to look deep in your soul and figure you out."

"Ashley you sure you're not jealous?"

"I'm jealous of any woman who looks at you too hard but she was just strange and she gave off bad vibes. She seemed unprepared for her interview with you."

Ring, ring…

"Hello."

"Hello Spencer is Ashley still with you?"

"Yes dad, hold on." Spencer hands Ashley the phone.

"Yes Arthur."

"I need you back here. Are you done with Spencer's interview?"

"Yes, I'm on my way back. Spencer I have to go and I'm going to be late with meetings so don't wait for me."

"Alright love I'll see you at home."

Felicia's POV

I can't believe what a bitch that Ashley is. What my brothers saw in her I will never know. She's a beautiful and sexy looking woman but that attitude will be her undoing. Spencer on the other hand didn't seem intimidating in the least. That's probably how she got away with killing my brother. I'm sure he underestimated her. She has quite an allure about her. Now I can see my brothers going for her. Maybe I can better get my revenge against them through her heart. Causing some havoc in their love relationship would satisfy me somewhat until we get to court. I'm going to go after Spencer Carlin and make her fall in love with me… then rip her fucking heart out.

/

Ring, ring…

"Hello."

"Hello is this Spencer Carlin?"

"Yes, speaking."

"Hi, it's Amanda Wright."

"Ms. Wright, yes… um… how did you get my home number?"

"Out of the book."

"Really and what book would that be since my number's unlisted?"

"Okay I bribed someone at the phone company to give me your number."

"I see, so what can I do for you?"

"Well I thought we could set up a lunch and start the interview over without your girlfriend present."

"Hmm well I don't know. I was somewhat offended by your comment earlier when you were leaving my office."

"Oh, what comment was that Spencer?"

"You wanting another interview but without my fiancée being present. I know Ashley was a little brash but that's her being protective of me. If I want her with me during the interview then, she will be with me or there will be no interview. As I told you on the phone when you initially called regarding an interview Ms. Wright…"

"Amanda…"

"Amanda, I didn't set up the fundraiser. I just helped. My mother _**and Ashley**_ are the ones you need to talk to. They are the ones who worked diligently in making the fundraiser a success."

"Well first let me apologize. I certainly didn't me to offend you and of course if you want her there while I interview you it's okay with me. Spencer may I be frank with you?"

"Yes of course."

"Spencer I don't want to interview your mother or your fiancée, I want to interview you. I see a story in you just waiting to be written. My focus will be on the woman behind the woman and now that I know you were a victim yourself, it fits perfectly. That's the story I want to write. So what do you say?"

"I'll call and let you know Ms. Wright. I have to discuss your persistence in wanting to do the interview with my fiancée." Felicia rolled her eyes at Spencer's reluctance to meet.

"Call me Amanda please. Alright Spencer you talk to your fiancée and let me know soon. I'm staying at the Embassy Suites downtown. I'll be waiting for your call. Goodbye."

Ashley came through the front door as Spencer was getting off the phone.

"Hey babe, who was that on the phone?"

"Amanda Wright."

"Amanda Wright, you gave her our home phone number?"

"No I did not. She said she bribed someone at the phone company into giving it to her."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No I don't."

"Well what did she say?"

"She insists on doing the interview on me. I told her to talk to you or my mother but now she wants to do the woman behind the woman and since I was a victim myself that makes it even better."

"I hear a _**and**_ in that."

"And she wants to do it without you there."

"I see," Ashley calmly replied contemplating the situation.

"You know what, I think I'll Google her tomorrow to see what's up with her background and also call Intrigue Magazine. Make sure she's legit," Spencer said.

"Why not Google her tonight?"

"No that would take away my me time with you. Let's not concern ourselves with Amanda Wright anymore. Come with me into the bedroom love, so I can make mad passionate love to you."

"Mmm, I like the way you think babe," Ashley replied taking Spencer's hand.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Warning: A little Spashley loving included in this chapter.**

Several days had gone by before Spencer made the decision to call Amanda back. Ashley thought it was strange that nothing was found on Google, MySpace or Facebook about Amanda Wright. So finally Spencer called Intrigue Magazine where someone verified Amanda's legitimacy as a freelance writer who was exclusively writing for them at the moment. Ashley nevertheless was still very suspicious.

/

"Arthur what are you doing for lunch today?" Ashley asked.

"Having a sandwich at my desk, why?"

"Well I thought I would take my future father in law out to lunch."

Arthur's eyes widened, "what? Did you and Spencer have a fight?"

"What? No I just thought it would be nice to take my future father in law out to lunch and… talk."

"Talk," he questioned.

"Yes, you know talk about personal things, not boss, employee things, is that okay?"

"Ashley you know I don't see you as an employee. You're family and my right arm and sure I'd love to have lunch with you but where is Spencer? You usually have lunch together."

"Spencer is having a lunch slash interview with a woman from Intrigue Magazine."

"Interview… oh the interview. What's it about again?"

"Something about the woman behind the woman."

"Hmm."

"Yeah my sentiments exactly. What does that topic even mean?"

"Alright let's go get this lunch and I want to know more about this interview. Do you mind if Glen and Clay join us?"

"Nooo! The more the merrier," Ashley said feigning a smile.

/

"So Spencer I'm glad you called. I was anxiously waiting, but trying to not be too persistent. I kind of thought you might blow me off."

"Um… yeah I guess that's why you went to so much trouble to get my home phone number, that's unlisted by the way."

"Sorry about that. But my editors promised me a big bonus if I could get this interview with you. So that incentive certainly helped in pushing me to do what I did," Amanda/Felicia explained. Spencer was about to respond but was interrupted by their server.

"Good afternoon ladies welcome to Red Hotts. My name is Thomas and I will be your server today. Would you like to order drinks first?"

"Yes," Amanda said.

"No," Spencer said.

"Ladies what will it be?"

"I don't want a drink," Spencer responded.

"Yes we do want a drink. Spencer this place was highly recommended to me for their specialty drink… Red Hott," Amanda replied.

"Okay so what would you like?" He asked again.

"I would like a glass of your Red Hott and bring one for my friend here." Spencer quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Very good choice."

"Excuse me Thomas?"

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

"What is a Red Hott?" Spencer asked.

"It's one of our most popular drinks, made of fruit and cranberry juice, our special blended red wine, vodka and a twist of lemon and lime. It's quite tasty and a little potent if you're not careful."

"Sounds delish, we'll have that to start with," Felicia spoke.

"Great, I'll be back with your drinks in minute."

"Amanda I said I didn't want a drink."

"Come on Spencer loosen up. I want this interview to be fun," she said sliding her hand over Spencer's hand. Spencer glanced at Amanda's hand practically on top of hers and pulled back. After a few seconds of awkward silence Spencer sees Ashley and her father approaching her table along with her brothers.

Getting up from her seat Spencer questioned her fiancée. "Ashley, dad what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm taking my future father and brother in laws out to lunch. You were busy so I asked them to join me for lunch and light conversation."

"Oh," Spencer replied her eyebrow raised and her head tilted.

"You make me melt when you do that Spencer," Ashley said as she leaned into Spencer's body whispering in her ear.

"Ahem…" Amanda/Felicia said clearing her throat.

"Oh excuse me, Amanda Wright this is my father Arthur Carlin and my brothers Glen and Clay."

"How do you do?" Arthur said extending his hand to shake Amanda's hand.

"Hi," both Clay and Glen replied.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Ashley love, will you join us? We can get a bigger table."

"Uh… no Spencer I know you have your interview that's, why I asked my future family to have lunch with me, so we'll just go to the table I reserved. I'll see you later in your office," Ashley said giving Spencer a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Amanda."

"Ashley."

"Amanda nice meeting you," Arthur said while casually eyeing the coldness between Ashley and Amanda.

"Yes, the pleasure was all ours," Glen said reaching for Amanda's hand and leaving a kiss on top of it. Spencer rolled her eyes and Clay slapped the back of his brother's head.

"What?"

/

"So that's your family?"

"Yes minus my mother of course."

"They seem nice. Are you very close to them?"

"Yes, very. Amanda do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes two brothers but they're…" she said before being interrupted by their server.

"Here you go ladies, two Red Hotts. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

"No… Spencer," Amanda spoke.

The waiter chuckled, "which is it ladies?"

"Yes I'm ready to order," Spencer replied.

"And no I'm not ready to order. I would like to nurse this delicious looking drink first."

"I'll just come back," the waiter stated.

"No, we will both have the grilled chicken linguine in creamy garlic white sauce and steamed broccoli," Spencer told the waiter who hesitated waiting for a challenge from Amanda.

"Fine, fine that sounds good," Felicia said smiling at the waiter and taking a sip of her drink. "Mmmm, wow this is tasty."

"Thank you I'll be back with your orders."

"Thanks," Spencer replied, finally taking a sip of her drink. She shrugged her shoulders but made no comment to Amanda regarding her drink.

"I love an aggressive woman," Amanda/Felicia said placing her hand on top of Spencer's. Again Spencer pulled back, then looked across to the other side of the restaurant and locked eyes with Ashley's glaring ones.

"So that's Amanda Wright," Arthur asked, getting Ashley's attention.

"Yes."

"She's hot!" Glen expressed.

"Glen you think every woman is hot. She's as phony as a two headed coin, with that raggedy blonde weave and long ass false eye lashes, tight ass top." Arthur, Glen and Clay looked at each other. "How can she breathe with that top being so tight? She looks like a…"

"Ashley!" Arthur snapped.

"Huh… sorry Arthur."

"Ashley you and Spencer must learn to curtail your jealousies."

"You're right but did you see her putting her hands on Spencer, like they were BBF's or something."

"Geez Ashley get a grip," Clay said. "I thought this lunch was about us."

"No boys this lunch is about that woman sitting at that table with your sister. Something just doesn't feel right about her."

"I have to agree with Ashley although I think some of your animosity towards the young woman is part jealousy. But I get a bad vibe from her also. She is definitely not on the up and up," Arthur said making Ashley smirk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Carlin."

"Joyce, how are you?"

"Fine, I will be your server this afternoon. What can I get you all right now?"

"Your phone number," Glen said making everyone at the table roll their eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind him, please bring us all ice tea with lemon and give us another minute to look over the menu."

"Okay Mr. Carlin I'll be back with your drinks."

/

"So Spencer we can get started with the interview while we wait for our food."

"That would be good Amanda," Spencer said glancing over at Ashley's table. Felicia followed Spencer's line of vision.

"You're very protective of your fiancée."

"Yes I am."

"And I can tell she is very protective of you. She's been glaring over here since they sat down."

"Yes well we usually have lunch together. It's odd to be here while she's over there."

"Well she did say she wanted some me time with her future in-laws."

"Okay ladies here's your lunch, the plates are hot so be careful."

"Thank you," they both said.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No we're good," Spencer replied.

"Okay so first question, how long have you and Ashley been together?"

"Uh… don't you use a tape recorder or is your memory just that good?"

"Oh I have excellent recall. I rarely use a recorder."

"Mmhmm."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Five years now."

"Wow. That's a long time to be together. Was there anyone else before Ashley?"

Spencer hesitated to answer. "I was married briefly."

"Oh was that a same sex marriage?"

"No."

"So were you still married when you met Ashley?"

Spencer hesitated again. "I was still married."

"Oh so you were having an affair?"

"What?"

"What about Ashley? Was she married too or dating someone during your affair and what was her significant other's name? Do they still talk?"

Spencer calmly laid her fork down. "Ms. Wright…"

"Amanda, Spencer. Call me Amanda," she sang.

"What do these questions have to do with the woman behind the woman?"

"I'm just trying to get to the nitty gritty of who Spencer Carlin really is. Readers want to know who Spencer Carlin is and if you are the reason why Ashley is so successful in the things that she does?"

"Your questions are too personal and have nothing to do with the success of the fundraiser or my participation with it. Your questions are now restricted to the fundraiser, the concept of the cause and Ashley and my mother's involvement in the cause to help victims of violence."

Amanda coldly stared into Spencer's eyes for a few seconds. "Fine if that's what you want…"

"Yes," Spencer snapped, "that's what I want. Your questions were far too personal. I don't want to talk about that."

"Well most people love to talk about how they met the love of their lives."

"Yes well I'm not like most people."

/

"It seems like Ms. Wright hit a nerve with Spencer," Arthur said as he inconspicuously glanced at the table his daughter was sitting at.

Ashley looked over and could immediately see that Spencer was uncomfortable. "Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." She got up and walked passed Spencer's table giving her a glance then moving on to the ladies room. Spencer waited a few minutes.

"Excuse me Amanda I have to go the bathroom."

"Are you okay Spencer."

"I'm fine I just have to use it." Amanda smirked.

"Of course Spencer but hurry back you don't want your food to get cold."

"Yeah… right." Spencer slowly opened the door to the bathroom, "Ashley," she called out.

Grabbing her shoulder from behind Ashley slammed Spencer against the bathroom stall and took possession of Spencer's lips, forcing them open and sliding her tongue inside. Spencer moaned grabbed Ashley's ass squeezing her cheeks, then pulled her legs up to fit around her waist. Walking over to the sink Spencer yanked Ashley's panties down before sitting her on top of the counter.

Ashley still had possession of Spencer's mouth, her tongue still deep inside enjoying the feel of her lover's tongue against her own. She raised Spencer's tight hip hugging skirt up above her hips and pulled her panties down. Now both pantyless, they placed their hands between each other's legs. Ashley moaned as Spencer's fingers found her wetness and entered her. "Ahh, Spencer."

"Open your legs," Ashley demanded, finally feeling her lover's wetness. Ashley inserted three fingers and began thrusting in and out at a frantic pace. Both were breathing hard, approaching the point of no return. If anyone had come into the bathroom they would surely see a showing of what love was expressed in the rawest physical form, in the quickest way of course.

"Ashley," Spencer breathe out.

"Spencer," Ashley cried out.

"Ashley…"

"Spencer…"

"Ashleyyyyy…" Spencer screamed as she climaxed.

"Spencerrrrrr…" Ashley screamed as she climaxed. "Oh fuck Spencer," Ashley mumbled out still breathing hard.

"I know," Spencer replied breathless. "Like old times," she laughed.

"Yeah I remember, Franklin's concerts and the bathroom," Ashley replied with a smile.

"I'm going to finish this interview today Ashley. There is something a little off about that woman."

"Like what?"

"She's flirting with me but her eyes are cold, angry. She's asking me if I was married before, who was your husband. Not one question about me being supportive of you and your work. She unnerves me."

"I told you Spencer, she's up to no good. I'll tell Arthur about your conversation thus far when I get back to the table."

"We had better get back. Are you ready love?"

"Yes I'm ready." With their hands intertwined they walk back into the restaurant.

"I'll see you later on love," Spencer said watching Ashley walk back to her table.

Taking her seat Spencer looked down to find her plate missing. "Where's my plate?"

"Oh I took the liberty of having the waiter take it back to the kitchen to reheat it. You were gone for awhile. I almost thought to come and see about you but I realized you walked in there after your fiancée went in," Felicia said smirking.

"Ashley you feel better now," Arthur asked, while Glen and Clay snickered.

Ashley held her head up high. "Yes I'm feeling much better thank you."

Arthur motioned for Joyce to bring Ashley's plate. "I must say this has become a very interesting lunch," Arthur said.

"Yeah," Glen and Clay added still snickering.

"Snicker all you want but Spencer said that Ms. Wright was asking all kinds of personal questions about Spencer and I when we were seeing each other while stilled married. Now what has that have to do with the fundraiser or the woman behind the woman story?"

"You're right Ashley. I think I'll get Bill to investigate our Ms. Wright."

/

One hour later Spencer and Amanda were still sitting in the restaurant.

"Look Amanda it's getting late and we are not getting anywhere with this interview and I have to get back to work. Why don't you come by my office tomorrow morning and we can finish it there. I don't want this interview to consume my schedule anymore than it already has."

"That would be fine Spencer. I'll see you at ten o'clock and I'll even bring the coffee and donuts."


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you Amazed, I tried to get this story up before Christmas, but things happened and got in the way. So here it is now.**

**Warning: This chapter, has a little Spashley intimacy. **

**Chapter 69**

"So how did your interview go this time Felicia?" William asked.

"It didn't go liked I had planned in my head. I underestimated Spencer and Ashley's attraction to each other. That won't happen again."

"What happened?"

"I thought Spencer and I could get to know each other better without her bitch of a fiancée hovering about. But she had lunch at the same restaurant that we were at and the woman had the audacity to bring her future in laws with her." William sat listening.

"What no comment?"

"No, other than what happened next."

"Well we ordered lunch and I began my interview but Spencer's mind was not on answering any questions. When I started to ask her about her earlier relationships before Ashley and during Ashley's marriage she shut me down. She said that was not going to be part of the interview. Can you believe that?"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"The bogus interview will continue. I'm meeting her in her office tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Hopefully her fiancée won't be there and I can pin her down and get her to talk about Edward's shooting and why she felt the need to kill my beloved brother," Felicia said, her tone becoming angry. "Spencer and Ashley are so fucking obnoxious. They go around flaunting their so called love for each other. They're nothing but a pair of lusting whores."

"How so," William asked.

"That bitch Ashley and her in laws were sitting at a table in the far corner of the restaurant, she gets up and goes out of her way to walk pass the table Spencer and I were sitting at, just to get Spencer's attention and headed toward the restroom. Spencer wasted no time getting up to follow her. They were both in there for at least twenty minutes. When Spencer came back to the table, she was looking rather flushed."

"Oh."

"Oh," Felicia repeated, looking at William, as he stared at her seemingly not comprehending what she was saying. "Oh come on William fill in the blanks. Restroom, twenty minutes, flushed face, what do you think they were doing in there all that time?" William remained silent. "Damn it William, they were in the restroom fucking each other," Felicia screamed. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"I understood what you were saying Felicia. Don't construe my silence for ignorance. I was just thinking if they are that so in lust with each other how are you going to put a wedge in their relationship?"

She smirked, "I'm going to use that green eyed monster called jealousy, plain and simple. All I have to do is plant the seed of doubt in Ashley's mind that Spencer is unfaithful. By the time Spencer's court appearance comes around I'll have them wishing they never met. There's no better revenge than a woman scorned."

"I see, I think you're wrong for doing this Felicia."

"And I think neither Tony nor Edward should be lying six feet under either."

/

At an exclusive health club for the rich and famous Glen was involved in some serious bench presses when Sylvia walked over to him. Unaware of her presence she tapped him on his thigh causing him to stop and look up. "Sylvia how the hell are you?"

"I'm good Glen, it's been a long time. Why haven't you come to see me?"

"Well I'm been kinda busy."

"Too busy for me," she pouted.

"Look Sylvia I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that it's too risky for me to see you while you're still seeing my father."

"Risky, since when have you been afraid of risks Glen? Besides your father doesn't see much of me anymore. It seems like since Aiden's death you both have lost interest in me," she said on the verge of crying.

"Sylvia don't cry," Glen sighed. "Tell you what, since I'm finished with my workout, let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"That would be great Glen."

"Let me change and I'll meet you out front."

/

"Spencer why are you meeting Amanda Wright in your office tomorrow? I thought you were going to finish the interview this afternoon."

"I know love but for some reason she kept going off the subject and it was getting late and I needed to get back to work."

"Spencer be careful with her. I just don't trust her. I get that same bad vibe from her that I got when we were dealing with Edward."

"Hmm… that bad," Spencer replied.

"Yes that bad," Ashley said straddling Spencer as she laid on the bed. She pulled Spencer's arms above her head. "I love you," she said gazing deeply into Spencer's twinkling blue eyes, placing featherlike kisses on her lips.

"Mmm, that feels nice."

Moving back down her jaw, Ashley stopped to lay kisses on her exposed neck, biting and sucking at the pulse point of her neck leaving her mark.

"Ashley," Spencer moaned.

Keeping one hand on the arms outstretched over Spencer's head, Ashley used her other hand to unbutton Spencer's shirt. Once unbutton she glided her hand over Spencer's lacy bra clad breast, gently squeezing.

"Mmm… yes," Spencer moaned.

Ashley continued to squeeze then palm the now sensitive nipple until it became extremely hard. "Agh… fuck that feels so good."

Licking and sucking Spencer's neck Ashley's hand moved down further between their bodies. Pushing Spencer's legs apart with her knee, her fingers felt the wetness of Spencer's pussy through the material of her boy shorts. Rubbing the engorged lips back and forth she fingered her clit as well, making Spencer's back arch into her hand. "Aghh… Ashley, I need you inside me, please."

Ashley released the hands that she was holding above Spencer's head and moved down her body leaving a trail of hot wet kisses along the way.

"Ugh… damn," Spencer whimpered.

Sensually licking her stomach, Ashley pulled Spencer's boy shorts down and off. Spreading her legs wider she glared at her lover's essences, now dripping from her pussy.

"Your smell intoxicates me Spencer. I want to taste you."

Spencer put her hands on her lover's shoulders and pushed her down quickly. "A little anxious aren't we," Ashley smirked.

"Yes, I'm on fire and only your tongue can put it out," she groaned.

Ashley stuck the tip of her tongue out to taste Spencer's essences. "Mmm," she moaned. The tip of her tongue played with her slick folds as she tasted more of Spencer's essence.

"Ooh… Ashley, yes… fuck."

Separating her lips Ashley entered Spencer with her tongue, going deep and sucking hard. "Ahhh…yes, so fucking good," Spencer murmured as her hips jerked and moved to keep up with Ashley's tongue. Pulling out she moved her mouth to her clit, flicking back and forth grazing the engorged nub with her teeth. "Ashley please," she begged.

"Please what baby?"

"Please fuck me," she moaned back.

While Ashley continued to suck her clit she inserted two fingers inside Spencer's hot core thrusting slowly. "Ugh… Ashley stop teasing me please, faster."

"So demanding," Ashley said smirking. She added a third finger and began thrusting faster, flicking her clit with each thrust of her fingers.

"Yes, yes like that, keep going, make me cum."

Spreading her legs more Ashley withdrew her fingers, eliciting a whimper from Spencer, "Ashley nooooo… fuck!"

Ashley smiled at her lover's impatience. "Trust me my sweet, I going to take care of you." Inserting her tongue again she went in deep, her nose rubbing against the sensitive clit. Tasting her lover's juices, she moaned her satisfaction, "mmm, so good." Finally she withdrew her tongue and inserted three fingers thrusting hard. She curled her fingers hitting the spot she knew would send her lover into oblivion.

"Yes, Ashley, ooh fuck. Yes, yes… ahh!" Spencer screamed as her climax took over, her hips bucking wildly. Moving back up Spencer's body Ashley kissed Spencer's open mouth. The flavor of her lover still lingering on her tongue.

"Ashley," Spencer said breathlessly, "my God that was… incredible… amazing. Not that you're not incredible and amazing all the time but tonight it was just… fucking amazing."

"Thank you Spencer. You make it easy for me to love you. I am so in love with you I can't help but pour my soul into what I feel for you. I am deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

"And I'm so very much in love with you," Spencer said rolling onto Ashley and slowly removing her clothes. "Let me show you how deeply in love with you I am."

/

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Spencer answered

"Good morning Spencer."

"Good morning Amanda shall we get started. I want to finish this interview… today."

"Of course Spence but I didn't have breakfast. I figured we could just relax for a few minutes, enjoy the coffee and donuts I bought for us, then get started."

"Sorry I just realized I have a very busy schedule today and I can only give you two hours for this."

"Oh, okay Spence, that should be enough time to do what I have to do."

"Amanda."

"Yes Spence."

"I realize you think you know me but please don't call me Spence. My name is Spencer."

"Oh my bad, I just thought… I won't do it again."

"Thank you."

"So I got you a black coffee with a touch of cream and sugar," Amanda said, clearing her throat and handing Spencer the cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Spencer replied.

"Help yourself to any donut. I didn't know what you liked so I bought two of each kind."

"Okay, I only like the ones with the cream inside."

"I myself am not choosey. I like them all."

Spencer bit into her donut and took several sips of coffee.

After twenty minutes Felicia was ready to begin the interview. "Okay Spencer why don't we get started."

"Great," Spencer replied, taking a few more sips of her coffee. She got up to get a napkin but a wave of dizziness seized her. She quickly took a seat back down on the couch.

"Spencer are you alright?" Amanda questioned sheepishly.

"I don't know I got dizzy all of a sudden."

"Why don't you just lay back and relax."

"Okay that's a good idea," Spencer said as she layed back on the couch, trying to shake off the wave of dizziness.

Amanda got up to lock Spencer's office door. "Why… why are you locking the door?"

"I don't want any interruptions Spencer, that's all. I would like to take a few pictures to go with my article so I'm going to set this camera up on a tripod and when I think I've got a good candid shot I'm going to press this remote control and get my shot. Okay?"

"What?" Spencer replied her thoughts becoming more jumbled.

"Now, why don't we start with the question I've been dying to ask you." Spencer leaned back against the couch again, her head lolled sideways. "Spencer are you listening?"

"Yesss," she said slowly.

"Were you and Ashley seeing each other while she was married to her husband?"

"What? I told you… ina…inappropriate, Amanda."

"Inappropriate as it may be the readers want to know. Were you and Ashley seeing each other while she was married?"

"Oh God, my head is spinning." Amanda moved closer to Spencer caressing her cheek so Spencer could look directly into Amanda's eyes.

"Spencer, sweetie look at me." Spencer could barely open her eyes but Amanda could tell they were dilated. "Spencer, were you fucking Ashley while she was still with her husband?"

"Yes."

"Bitch, I knew it," Amanda said under her breath. Unbuttoning Spencer's blouse Amanda put her hand on Spencer's breast and took a picture.

Spencer groaned, "what are you doing?" Felicia ignored her, continuing on with her task.

Unbuttoning her own blouse Felicia slid the material off her shoulders and brought Spencer's head down to her exposed neck making it look like Spencer was kissing her neck. Then she snapped a picture. Bringing Spencer's head back up she kissed her lips snapping several pictures in succession.

"Mmm," Felicia moaned, pressing her lips harder against Spencer's. She snapped another picture before releasing Spencer's lips. After doing so she stared at Spencer. "What was that I felt when our lips touched Spencer? Even semi unconscious your kisses are distracting." Closing hers and Spencer's blouse and folding the tripod and putting the camera away Felicia asked Spencer more questions. "Spencer can you hear me?"

"Yes," she said still trying to fight to stay awake.

"Spencer why did you kill Edward Scott?"

"Who?"

"Edward… Scott," Felicia repeated, her teeth clenched.

"He tried… too…take Ashley from… me. Kill me… in the process."

"You lie! He was a threat to you. You knew Ashley would fall for him and you weren't going to let that happen, after all she was married to his brother. Isn't that right?"

"No, who are you and how… how do you know Tony… and Edward?"

"They were my bro…I mean I don't know them. I'm just trying to get the truth."

"The truth… the truth is he… tried to kill… me," Spencer said trying to get up one more time but was shoved back onto the couch.

"Did you and Ashley plan on killing Edward to get his money?"

"What?"

"Did you kill Edward to get his money?" She asked again. "Spencer wake up. I guess I was a little heavy with the drug I put in your coffee. Oh well, no matter. I got what I came for. I'm going to leave you a note and hopefully Ashley will find it before you wake up. Oh I almost forgot let me unbutton your blouse again and unbuckle your jeans."

Packing her things Felicia looked back again at Spencer smirking. "You're a very good kisser Spencer Carlin, too bad I loathe the ground you walk on. Until we meet again." Felicia left closing the door behind her.


	70. Chapter 70

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you. I hope it's enjoyable reading. Have a safe and Happy New Year.**

**Chapter 70**

Glen knocked on his sister's office door fifteen minutes after Amanda's departure from Spencer's office.

"Spencer are you in?" He called out, barging into her office, not waiting for a reply. He abruptly stopped when he saw her and her uncharacteristic appearance. Why was she was leaning over with her hands clutching her head and why was her blouse completely undone. Concerned he walked over to her.

"Spencer are you okay?" He asked. Spencer didn't respond. "Man, were you and Ashley getting kinky with each other in your office again?" He laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked sitting upright.

"Uh maybe you should close you blouse first so we can talk. I don't want to talk to my sister when she's half naked. And why did Ashley leave you looking like that?"

"Looking like what?"

"Duh, half dazed and practically undressed. Were you two smoking a little weed too?" He joked. "You know dad would kill you if he thought you and Ashley were smoking on the premises or smoking at all."

"You got a lot of jokes dear brother," Spencer said finally looking down at herself. Seeing what her brother saw, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment, as she immediately clutched at the material. She had to think, Ashley wasn't here to undo my blouse and I was not smoking weed, although it feels like I had something.

"Okay you did it to yourself fantasizing about Ashley," Glen chuckled.

"No Glen," Spencer shouted then clutched her head. "Oww! Shit my head is killing me."

"Well what the hell happened Spencer?" Glen asked now curious.

"What time is it?"

It's eleven forty-five."

"Eleven forty-five," she mumbled. "I was preparing for an interview at ten with Amanda Wright. One minute we were drinking coffee, the next minute…"

"Yeah the next minute what," he asked.

"I'm trying to remember. Where is Amanda?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her nor did I pass her on my way here."

"Ugh… I feel like I've been drugged or something."

Glen looked around and saw a coffee cup on the floor. Is this your coffee cup on the floor?"

"Yeah I guess so, but it should be two cups. I wasn't drinking alone."

He picked it up sniffing the empty container and frowned. "Spencer get yourself together and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Glen took the elevator up to the floor his father's office was on. His hurried rush into the office startled Ashley.

"Glen what brings you up here?"

"Is my father available right now?"

"Yes… he…"

"Thanks," he said quickly not waiting for her to finish, walked in and immediately shut the door.

"Dad I think we may have a problem," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering Glen?"

"I don't want Ashley to hear me."

"Okay," Arthur whispered back. "What's the problem?"

"That Amanda Wright was here this morning to interview Spencer."

"Yes?"

"Well I think she drugged Spencer."

"Drugged her, why would she do that?"

"I don't know. When I walked into Spencer's office she was acting weird. Clutching her head, her blouse was undone. I thought she and Ashley had had another make out session in her office. She said Ashley was not in her office, only Amanda Wright."

"Well how did Amanda drug her?"

"I found this coffee cup on the floor. Spencer said it was hers. It has a strange smell to it."

Arthur took the cup from Glen and sniffed it. He frowned. "And I picked this note up off the table. Spencer hasn't seen it yet." Arthur raised an eyebrow at his son. Glen shrugged his shoulders. "She was a little preoccupied with her headache. Here read the note."

_Dearest Spencer, As much as l would love spending time with you, you are engaged to be married. This thing that happened between us was a mistake. It was two people letting their attraction for each other get out of hand. Our interview is over, seeing that you could not keep your hands off of me. I need to remain professional to do the interview unbiased. Sorry I couldn't stay around after our little tryst. I will always have a special place in my heart for you._

_Love, Amanda. _

"You said Spencer didn't see this?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to call Bill and tell him to step up that investigation on Ms. Amanda Wright. I smell trouble. Go back to your sister and see how she's doing."

"Okay."

Ashley was suspicious of Glen's frantic appearance in his father office, so she stayed close to the door to listen but was unable to hear anything. When Glen came out she approached him.

"What's going on Glen?"

"What, nothing Ashley."

"You're lying, now tell me. Why did you rush in here like someone had just killed your dog."

He laughed, "I don't have a dog. So see nothing's wrong."

"Glen!"

He sighed, "Spencer's in her office not quite herself." Ashley quickly turned on her heels and left her office heading toward Spencer's.

Glen turned to face his father, "sorry dad."

"It's okay son, she would have eventually found out. Better now than later."

/

Ashley found Spencer standing up, weaving slightly as she stood trying to fix her blouse and jeans. "Spencer, what the hell happened?"

"Ashley, I… I fucked up, I think."

"You think. Didn't I tell you to be careful with Amanda Wright?"

"Yes, love. Ugh, I feel sick and my head is killing me."

"Here sit down and I'll get you a glass of water and some aspirin." Handing the water and aspirin to her lover, Ashley watched her and waited. "Now start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

/

Several weeks went by with no word from Amanda Wright. Ashley's court appearance was a week away. Spencer's was two weeks away. Arthur was sitting in his office when his private phone rang.

"Hello, Arthur Carlin."

"Mr. Carlin, it's Bill."

"Yes Bill what do you have for me?"

"Sorry it took so long, we were slow in realizing that we were investigating a person who didn't exist."

"So Amanda Wright is a phony?"

"Yes sir. Her real name is Felicia Laurent."

"Go on Bill I'm listening."

"She's the sister of Edward Scott." Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Carlin are you still there?"

"Yes please continue."

"She's staying in Edward Scott's mansion and she's not alone, her lawyer accompanied her here. They arrived here from Australia three weeks ago. She's here on court business, which you are well aware. Her reason for impersonating a freelance writer is unknown other than to infiltrate your daughter and Ms. Davies lives. She knew someone at US magazine to help her with her cover if someone got inquisitive and wanted to verify her employment."

"She's not a freelance writer nor does she work for US magazine. I wonder why the elaborate disguise. She's suing my daughter and her fiancée for God's sake, what was she trying to accomplish?" Agitation could be heard in Arthur's voice.

"We couldn't find anyone who could give us that information."

Who's the lawyer that came with her?"

"His name is William Delaney."

"Do you have information on him?"

"All we know is that he's been the Scott's family attorney for years. My people are working on getting more information on him as we speak."

"Thank you Bill, please get back to me as soon as you learn anything new."

"Okay Mr. Carlin. Goodbye."

"Ashley," Arthur called out.

"Yes, Arthur."

"Do I have any appointments right now?"

"No you're free for the next two hours."

"Alright I need you, Spencer, Glen and Clay in my office now."

Ashley hesitated, but seeing the seriousness in her employer's eyes told her to ask no questions. "Alright I'll call them now."

/

"William I want you to look at these and tell me what you think. Look at all of them first then give me your opinion."

He looked at seven photos raising his eyebrow to at least two of them. "Felicia when did this occur?"

She smiled, "a couple of weeks ago."

"I must say, I'm a little surprised. I could have sworn that Ms. Carlin was very much into her fiancée, but these photos tell a different story."

"Yessss," she hissed.

He looked at her, "I know you can't be having an affair with her? And if you are why are you keeping it a secret from me?"

"William you know I can't keep any secrets from you. You're like a father to me and no I'm not having an affair with her but your reaction to those pictures is just what I was looking for."

"Felicia what have you done?"

"Some of the pictures have been altered. But the ones of me with her hands in my blouse and the kiss are real."

"What do you mean those are real?"

"Well we got a little hot and heavy in her office on the day I went to finish the interview." William looked at Felicia.

"Are you saying she came on to you?"

"Well…"

"Are you blushing Felicia?"

"What? No, it's just a little warm in here."

"Uh huh."

"I must admit Spencer is a very good kisser." She's more than good, Felicia mumbled as her mind began to drift back to the kiss in the office.

"Felicia… Felicia," William called several times.

"Um, yes William."

"Where did you go just then?"

"Nowhere, anyway I want these pictures hand delivered to Ms. Ashley Davies immediately after her court case."

"You want these photos delivered to her in a public place? Why humiliate her like that?"

"I told you William I want to separate them. And the humiliation will be Spencer's more so than Ashley's in my opinion. With the help of those pictures everyone will know what kind of person Spencer really is. And by the time Spencer's lawsuit comes up they will be living in separate homes. Their engagement will be null and void. They are not going to live a happily ever after while I have two brothers lying in the ground."

"Felicia."

"No William that's my final say on this. Please do what I ask."

"Fine, as you wish."

William's POV

Felicia left William alone with the photos, to prepare them for delivery. Sitting in a chair he took a closer look at them. Something is not quite right with these photos. They don't look altered, Ms. Carlin looks strange, like she's high or drugged…"fuck." Damn it Felicia, you drugged her. You are going to get us killed if this backfires. I see I'm going to have to make some arrangements of my own if we are to get back home safely.

/

The court date for Ashley's suit finally arrived. She and Sherman were already sitting in the courtroom discussing last minute details of her case when, William Delaney and Felicia Laurent walked into the courtroom. The two attorneys nodded while Felicia and Ashley glared each other down. The bailiff swore everyone in then announced court was in session.

"All rise this court is now in session, the honorable Judge Melissa Stanford presiding."

"Please be seated everyone. Are all the parties involved in this lawsuit present?"

"Yes your honor," the bailiff replied.

"Have all the litigants been sworn in?"

"Yes your honor."

"Good, shall we begin, Mr. Delaney you may start."

"Thank you your honor, William Delaney attorney for Ms. Felicia Laurent, the sister and only surviving relative of the deceased Edward Scott."

"Please proceed Mr. Delaney."

"Your honor my client is here to contest the will of her brother Edward Scott in which all assets and company holdings were left to a Ms. Ashley Davies. My client feels that because she is Mr. Scott's only surviving relative and partner in all his companies the beneficiary of said will, should be Ms. Laurent and not Ms. Davies. Ms. Davies was not even Mr. Scott's wife at the time of death. Ms. Laurent is seeking that the will be voided and all assets and properties be returned to her. Thank you."

"Mr. White," the judge called.

"Yes your honor, Sherman White attorney for Ms. Ashley Davies. Your honor my client was not aware that she was beneficiary in any will especially a will drawn up by the deceased Mr. Edward Scott. My client is not interested in any money, company holdings or companies that belonged to Mr. Scott. She is therefore relinquishing any claim to any will or wills that Mr. Scott made. Thank you."

"Well this is a cut and dry lawsuit I must say," the judge commented. "Ms. Davies are you sure you want to relinquish all your rights to all of Mr. Scott's property?"

"Yes your honor."

"Very well the will of Mr. Edward Scott is now null and void. All belongings and property are to be released to the sister Ms. Felicia Laurent. This court is now adjourned."

"Thank you William," Felicia said as she congratulated him on a job well done.

"I didn't do anything Felicia. I told you Ashley Davies did not want any of Edward's properties. She is quite well off in her own right. She has no need for Edward's money or companies."

"So you say. You can never have enough money."

"Excuse me Mr. Delaney," Sherman said interrupting William and Felicia's conversation.

"Yes Mr. White what can I do for you?"

"I take it you'll be the same attorney on the Carlin lawsuit?"

"Yes Mr. White, I will be and you?"

"Yes, so attorney to attorney Mr. Delaney, you wouldn't want to just drop the lawsuit against Ms. Carlin?"

Mr. Delaney smiled, "unfortunately no Mr. White. My client is going to proceed with the lawsuit against Ms. Carlin sorry."

"Well than I look forward to seeing you in court next week, goodbye."

/

Spencer, Ashley, Arthur, Paula, Glen and Clay along with Ashley's parents Raife and Christine were already mingling outside the courtroom when a messenger approached Ashley.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Ashley Davies?"

"Yes."

"I have an envelope for you, please sign here. Thanks have a nice day."

"Ashley," Spencer said softly.

"It's okay Spencer, I can handle this."

"Handle what," Christine and Paula asked. Some distance away Felicia watched the activity surrounding Ashley's delivery.

"I wonder how that messenger knew who Ashley was and how did he know she would even be here?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, why wasn't that envelope delivered to her office," Glen added.

Ashley opened the envelope and the first picture on top was of Spencer and Felicia kissing. Ashley gasped.

"Ashley," Spencer softly whispered again.

Ashley moved to the second picture, it was Spencer, her face in the crook of Felicia's neck and the look of ecstasy expressed across Felicia's face, was undeniable. Ashley's hands were now shaking and tears began to fall from her eyes landing on the pictures.

Spencer snatched the pictures out of Ashley's hands. She looked up at Spencer but said nothing. "Ashley please," Spencer again softly said. Ashley backed away from the group, turned and ran toward the revolving doors. Spencer looked at her father then glared at Felicia who was watching. Seeing her run out the door, Spencer ran after her. "Ashley… wait! Ashley," she screamed.

Hailing a cab Ashley jumped in and the cab sped off. "Ashley," Spencer screamed again. "Shit, shit, shit," she cried. Spencer walked back into the building where her family stood stunned. At least Paula, Christine and Raife stood stunned.

Instead of Spencer walking back over to her family she made a beeline towards Felicia and William. "You!" She pointed. "You took those pictures and had them sent to Ashley." Felicia smirked. "Get that fucking smirk off your face or I'll take it off then kick your motherfuckin ass you bitch." William stood in front of Felicia to shield her. Glen and Clay ran over to retrieve Spencer.

"Spencer don't give her anymore ammunition to work with," Glen pleaded. "She's not worth it. Let's go so you can see about Ashley."

"If it's the last thing I do I'll make sure you pay for this, you _**bitch**_!"

"Spencer!" Arthur shouted. "Get her out of here boys."

"Yes dad. Come on Spencer."

During the commotion Raife picked up the discarded photos. "What the hell is this Arthur? Is Spencer cheating on Ashley with that woman?"

"Everyone please, let's get out of here, there's already a crowd forming. It's too public here to discuss anything, why don't we meet up at Spencer and Ashley's loft."

"I'll meet you there alright," Raife said. "I'm getting damn sick and tired of the shit you Carlin's are always causing."

"Raife," Christine exclaimed. "Sorry Arthur, Paula."

"Don't apologize for me Christine. Let's go we need to see what's going on with our daughter."

/

"Well, I think that went very well," Felicia commented. "Don't you think so William?"

William opened his mouth to comment but instead turned and walked away.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Ooh the drama. Don't you just love it? All will be explained as to why Ashley reacted to the photos the way she did.**

**Chapter 71**

"Spencer are you alright?" Arthur asked as they rode in the limo back to Spencer's loft.

"No dad, that was very hard to do. I didn't realize those pictures were going to look like that. If that was Ashley in those pictures, I don't know how I would react. Did you see the look on Ashley's face," Spencer said concerned.

"Spencer everything is going to be okay," Arthur said trying to reassure his daughter. "Glen, call Bruno, I want to know that Ashley made it home safely," he whispered.

"Yes sir."

"She's going to leave me, I know it. She's going to think I cheated on her."

"You explained everything to her the day it happened didn't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes but…"

"And we all discussed in my office what you and Ashley were going to do today and what to expect."

"Yes but still… those pictures. Oh my God, those pictures. I don't even remember kissing Amanda like that. I would never do that voluntarily."

"What are you babbling about Spencer? Did you or did you not cheat on Ashley?" Paula asked.

"No mom I didn't."

"But that was your face in that picture kissing that woman."

"I was setup."

"Setup, Paula laughed. Did she hold a gun to your head and force you to kiss her and touch her? From what I saw those pictures were pretty explicit."

"Paula, that's enough! Spencer was drugged and couldn't control her actions."

"Just like your father," she mumbled to herself, no longer interested in the conversation going on inside the limo.

Sitting between Glen and Clay, Spencer sat with her face in her hands and cried. Her brothers rubbed her back to comfort her.

The limo finally slowed down, stopping at the front entrance of her building. "We're here Spencer," Arthur said.

Spencer wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Getting out of the limo she slowly walked into the building. Standing in front of her door she took another deep breath before using her key to let herself and her family in. Conspicuously looking for any signs of Ashley's presence, she called out to her. "Ashley… Ashley."

Silence filled the loft. Bowing her head tears started to stream down her cheeks. Arthur came behind her squeezing her shoulder. "She's here Spencer," he said smiling.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered.

Spencer's head snapped up. "Ashley!"

"Spencer," Ashley whispered again running into Spencer's arms.

"Ashley, oh my God I thought I lost you," she said holding her tight, kissing every inch of her face.

"Spencer I love you, I love you," Ashley said pressing her lips to Spencer's and kissing her with all the passion she had inside her slim body.

"Ahem," Arthur said clearing his throat. "I hate to interrupt the both of you but we need to talk."

"Thank you dad," Glen emphasized. "I don't know how much more of their cheesy shit I can take. It's not like you two didn't plan that dramatic exit at the courthouse. Geez!"

"Glen, leave the two lovebirds alone," Clay said snickering.

Spencer and Ashley continued to gaze into each other's eyes, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you Spencer."

"Hello! I would _**love**_ to get this meeting underway." Glen said loudly, rolling his eyes.

/

"Well William I think my plan to break Spencer and Ashley apart was a success. I asked you early but you walked away. So I'm asking you again, what do you think, did my plan work?"

"One unhappy scene doesn't mean they have broken up."

"Are you serious? Did you see the look on their faces? I have never seen so much anguish."

"Yes and if looks could kill my dear Felicia, I would be making burial arrangements for you."

"Yes Spencer was quite upset with me. Now she knows how it feels to lose someone. Except in her case Ashley is still alive and well. She can see her anytime she gets ready. Unlike me I will never see my brothers again." Tapping her finger against her cheek, she paused in thought. "I wonder if I could add, threatening my life to the lawsuit?"

"You are letting your emotions get the best of you Felicia. You're not thinking right."

"My thinking is fine William. You're getting soft in your old age. Where is that cutthroat lawyer I used to know?"

"I am still here Felicia, just a little more cautious in dealing with certain people and their families."

"Anyway, are we prepared for Spencer's lawsuit?"

"Yes I had subpoenas sent to Ashley Davies and Kyla Woods."

"Excellent!"

/

"Ashley I'm so sorry for what happened between Felicia and me. I didn't think it would be that bad."

"Spencer it's okay, I know nothing happened. I trust you. I believed everything you told me the day it happened and nothing has changed my trust. I know you would never do that to me, to us. It's just… I wasn't expecting to see what I saw in those pictures. It hurt to see your lips on another woman like that, especially a woman who's trying to destroy us."

"I know Ashley and I am so sorry. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't trust her."

"Well now we know what her plans were for those pictures," Glen said.

"Duh," Clay said.

Ding dong.

"I'll get it," Glen said walking toward the door.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Davies."

"Mom, dad," Ashley said walking over to them to give them a hug.

"_**Spencer!"**_ Raife bellowed, "I ought to kick your ass. What the hell is wrong with you? Isn't one woman enough for you?"

"Dad!"

"No Ashley I'm going to have my say. Since you've been with my daughter it's been one mishap after another. You are supposed to be protecting her, watching after her, making sure her life is happy and safe. So far you're batting a big fat zero."

"Daddy! Mom please make him stop talking."

"Raife please control your temper. You're upsetting our daughter."

Spencer lowered her head, "you're absolutely right Raife. I have done a very poor job of making Ashley safe and for that I am very sorry."

"I don't know if she should marry you now."

"Dad!"

"Raife!" Christine exclaimed shocked at her husband's words.

Spencer glared at her future father-in-law. "Raife I'm not perfect and things did get in the way, preventing me from protecting Ashley like I should. But none of the mishaps were brought on by me. Except maybe this last one because I foolishly didn't listen to my love." Spencer admitted as she gazed into her lover's eyes making her blush. But I do believe I've made her happy for the most part."

Ashley smiled and whispered, "you have sweetie, you have."

"I've done my best to protect her and I will work harder to protect her more, until the day I die. She is my life."

"Daddy I love Spencer and with or without your blessing I plan on marrying her," Ashley adamantly said kissing Spencer's lips.

"Raife are you done berating my daughter?"

"For now Arthur, for now."

"Spencer, Ashley, I want you two to do things separately in public until the court date next week."

"Why," they both asked. "We went through that embarrassing charade of humiliation, wasn't that enough," Spencer asked.

"I want Felicia Laurent to think she succeeded in breaking you two up."

"Unless she's having us followed she won't truly know if she succeeded in breaking us apart so why do things separately. And what's her purpose in breaking us up anyway? She's suing us, well me now. Isn't that enough, what more does she want?"

"Bill called me before Ashley left for court today. He found someone who Ms. Laurent confided in and was willing to talk to me."

"Oh, who is it dad?" Clay asked.

"I'm not going to divulge the name right now but I trust the source. Ms. Laurent is an unstable woman. She's angry that her brother is dead and she wants revenge. She wants you Spencer to pay for purposely killing her brother and she wants you to feel the loneliness that she is feeling from missing someone you love so she wants Ashley out of the way."

"That's crazy," Ashley exclaimed. "Edward practically kidnapped me and almost killed Spencer. She had no choice but to kill him."

"Calm down love," Spencer said hugging Ashley's waist. "Dad do you think she's dangerous?"

"Not sure, my source doesn't seem to think so but she bares watching until she leaves. I'll get some people to keep an eye on her and have Bruno and Dave to keep an eye on you. I think you're both safe as long as she thinks she's broken you two apart. I want to keep her thinking she succeeded until you walk into that courtroom together holding hands and acting all in love."

"That won't be too hard for them," Glen snickered.

"Oh for crying out loud, Arthur. Here we go again with your shit about someone trying to harm Ashley and Spencer," Raife spat.

Raife, have I been wrong so far?"

Raife glared at Arthur, "well…"

Ding dong.

"Now who could that be?" Glen questioned walking toward the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I have an envelope for Ms. Ashley Davies."

"Okay I'll take it."

"No sir, I need her to sign for it," the stranger said.

"Here I am. I'm Ashley Davies."

He extended his hand to hand her the envelope. "Here you go," he said, "have a good day." He turned to leave.

"Hey, I thought she had to sign for the envelope," Glen yelled down the hall. The stranger smiled at Glen and walked away. "Motherfucker, what's his problem?"

"What is it Ashley," Spencer asked, walking up next to her.

Ashley looked at the paper. "It's a subpoena," she said looking at Spencer.

"What?" Raife, Christine and Paula exclaimed.

"Felicia's lawyer is having me testify… against Spencer."

"Fuck!" Raife exclaimed. "Arthur you're very quiet, what do you have to say about this shit."

"Well I…"

Ring, ring. "Just a minute Arthur, Kyla's calling me. Hello."

"Dad, I've been served a subpoena?"

"What? Served by whom?" Everyone stopped talking to listen to Raife's phone call.

"Someone named William Delaney. He wants me to testify at Spencer's lawsuit hearing. What do I do dad, it's a subpoena?"

"Don't worry baby girl, Christine and I are on our way home." Raife slammed his cell shut. "Fuck, fuck and double fuck!"

"Raife, language," Christine said.

"Fuck Christine, you're worried about my language. Kyla just got served a subpoena to testify at Spencer's hearing. Fuck!"

"Dad… Arthur…" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Dad," Spencer said, holding tightly to Ashley.

"Calm down everyone. I expected it."

"You expected it… how?" Glen questioned.

"My source informed me that subpoenas were going to be served. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He seems to feel that things will not go the way Ms. Laurent expects, so just prepared for court as usual."

"Who is this source Arthur," Raife demanded. "And how can you be so trusting of this person. He could be lying to you."

"I trust him explicitly. We have an arrangement to exchange information for... I'll just say things and leave it at that. Everyone will find out who my source is in due time. Right now he needs to remain anonymous. Sorry Spencer, Ashley, it's best you don't know right now." Spencer nodded.

"And Kyla, what about her," Ashley asked.

"She's been subpoenaed, she has to appear in court."

"But…"

"Everything will work out. It's getting late. We should all go home and let Spencer and Ashley get some rest," Arthur said.

/

Everyone had left the loft leaving Ashley and Spencer alone. "I hope Arthur is right Spencer, because there is no way in hell, I'm going to testify for that woman."

"If my father says not to worry, he's pretty sure things will go his way. I trust his judgment and his sources. Come love let's go to bed. It has been a very exhausting day."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. For those who are reading my other fic, A Love Still Strong, should be up in a couple of days.**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: I have no words for the lack of update. To those who were reading this story I profusely apologize and hope that you will continue to read it and please read the authors note at the end of this chapter to find out what will become of this fic. Thank you all. **

**Flashbacks in italics.**

**Chapter 72**

Today was Spencer's hearing and as an element of surprise to damper Felicia's spirit Spencer and Ashley made sure they were the last ones to sit down in the courtroom. When Felicia saw them walking into the courtroom, hands intertwined the smirk on her face fell instantly.

"What's wrong Felicia?" William asked also noticing the couple's clasped hands.

"Nothing," she snapped, her eyes burning with hatred at the couple sitting across from her.

Spencer looked over at Felicia and winked at her while kissing Ashley's hand before releasing it and sitting down at the defense table with her attorney. Ashley sat directly behind them.

"Spencer I chose trial by judge, no jury. Your fate will be decided by a judge only," Sherman explained to her.

"Alright Sherman but is that wise?" She whispered back.

"In my experience yes. We don't have to deal with the sympathetic emotions of twelve people, only one which happens to be the judge's." Spencer nodded.

"All rise this court is now in session. The honorable Judge Mason Knight, presiding, please be seated."

"Are all parties involved in this case present?"

"Yes your honor," both attorneys replied.

"Has everyone been sworn in bailiff?"

"Yes your honor."

"Good. I have before me the lawsuit against Ms. Spencer Carlin for the wrongful death of Mr. Edward Scott. Mr. Delaney you may start."

"Thank you your honor. Your honor we will prove that Ms. Spencer Carlin did maliciously and vindictively go after Mr. Scott, shoot and kill him just because he and her girlfriend Ms. Ashley Davies were leaving the country together on that fateful day. Mind you he should have stayed away from Ms. Davies but the attraction between him and Ms. Davies was undeniable. He did visit her at her workplace and her home and sent her flowers. He even offered to buy her a car which she had to reluctantly refuse because she did not want to encounter the wrath of her girlfriend. Ms. Carlin detested Edward Scott and she purposely had her girlfriend, Ms. Davies lured Edward Scott into the Carlin garage to gun him down. And gun him down, she did. Thank you."

"Oh my God Sherman, he's making that all up," Spencer whispered. Sherman nodded. "None of that happened except for the flowers he sent her that one time and I threw them out and the car he wanted to buy her but didn't because she told him no."

"Mr. White," the judge called.

"Your honor, I for one do not understand why we are here today. There was no wrongful death committed. We have the police report that explains what happened on that fateful day in the garage of Carlin Enterprises and witnesses. Mr. Scott from day one chose to pursue a woman who was clearly not interested in him and already taken. _**He's**_ the one who forced the issue of who belonged to whom. Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies repeatedly told him to stay away and he did not. _**He's**_ the one who hired assassins to gun down Ms. Carlin. _**He **_ willfully and knowingly went to Carlin Enterprises to kidnap Ms. Davies and make her watch as he gunned down her fiancée so he could have Ms. Davies for himself."

"Objection your honor."

"Hold your objections counselor, continue Mr. White."

"Thank you your honor, evidence proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr. Scott went to Carlin Enterprises with two assassins…

"Your honor I must object, the men supposedly with Mr. Scott were never proven to be assassins," Mr. Delaney said interrupting.

"Alright I'll rephrase…the two _accomplices_ dragged Ms. Davies to the garage where there was a car waiting for them to take them to the airport where a private jet was waiting to fly them to Australia. The only reason why he did not leave immediately once he had Ms. Davies in his grasp is because he had one matter he personally wanted to deal with and that was to cold bloodedly gun down Ms. Carlin. Ms. Carlin has police reports, photos and witnesses to prove what is true. There is no wrongful death here. Ms. Carlin was only trying to protect herself and her fiancée from an obsessed man's mind. It was unfortunate that he was killed in the process. Thank you," Sherman said as he retook his seat at the defense table.

"Well I have read the reports and I totally agree with Mr. White…"

"Your honor," Mr. Delaney interrupted. "I for one would like to at least hear from Ms. Davies her account of what happened the day Spencer Carlin killed Ms. Laurent's brother before you make your decision."

"Your honor this is unnecessary. Ms. Davies made a report, her statement has already been given," Sherman argued.

"I will grant Mr. Delaney's request. Ms. Davies will you approach the witness stand and have a seat," the judge directed. "You've already been sworn in. Please just give us a brief account of your first meeting Mr. Scott and what happened on the day he was killed."

"Yes your honor."

Spencer watched her fiancée with loving eyes. She knew Ashley did not want to testify in any way shape or form. She thought back to the day Ashley was subpoenaed and subsequently calling Sherman to meet with him in his office to discuss their options.

"_Sherman why do I have to testify, they have everything in the report. I do not want to relive that horrible day again," Ashley said._

"_I understand your reluctance Ashley and I have given the Judge written arguments as to why you should not have to sit on the witness stand. Mr. Delaney wants to catch you in a lie, to see if you've changed your story since that day. It's harder to recall a lie than it is to recall the truth. I believe he thinks he can trip you up during questioning."_

"_What, everything in that report was the truth. I have no intentions of changing it on the witness stand or off," Ashley spat. _

"_We know that Ashley, please calm down love," Spencer pleaded._

"_Ashley if the judge grants Mr. Delaney's request to hear your testimony, just calmly approach the witness stand, sit down and answer any question that is given to you without argument or hesitation."_

"_But Sherman I'm Spencer's fiancée, doesn't that count for anything?"_

"_No Ashley I'm sorry, being Spencer's fiancée doesn't keep you from testifying against her, if that's what you're getting at. So be nice and don't argue with the judge_. _Answer only the questions put to you, do not elaborate. Just tell the truth."_

Spencer was brought out of her thoughts by the raspy sound of Ashley's voice.

"Spencer and I met Edward Scott on the day my husband's will was read. Before that day I didn't remember Tony having a brother," she said looking at the judge.

"Alright continue Ms. Davis," the judge said.

"Well from the first meeting he was very flirtatious with me and ignored my girlfriend's presence and the personal statement and clause Tony had in the will didn't help Edward's obsessive behavior towards me."

"What were they Ms. Davies," the judge asked.

"The personal statement stated if he, he being Tony could give me to Edward he would, like all the rest of his personal possessions. And the clause stated that if I wanted to keep my car and the furs that were given to me by Tony I had to go on three dates with Edward and by the third date, consummate our relationship."

Ashley looked over at Spencer and smiled but shivered as she recounted that day.

"It was confirmed by the lawyer that, that statement and clause were in fact written in the will and expected to be fulfilled. Edward seemed quite pleased with the clause in the will and assumed I was going to go along with it. I told Edward and the lawyer I was in a relationship and I would not be having dinner or anything else with him. I didn't even know the man. He was never at our home but he did send me flowers and came to my office insisting we go out. Spencer told him I was in a relationship with her and to leave us alone. He seemed to finally understand that Spencer and I were more than friends but then one evening as Spencer and I were leaving a restaurant a man came up behind her and shot her in the back."

"Your honor," William interrupted.

"Just a minute Mr. Delaney," the judge said. "Ms. Davies did the police find any evidence that would suggest that Edward Scott had anything to do with that shooting?"

"No."

"But you think he may have had something to do with it?"

"Yes."

"Your honor," William pleaded wanting to stop the judge's line of questioning. The judge held up his hand stopping William's plea.

"Why do you think he would do something like that?" The judge asked Ashley.

"Edward was obviously obsessed with me, even before the day of the reading of my husband's will. He told me when we were in the garage waiting for Spencer to arrive that his brother was stupid for not treating me like an adored wife should be treated. If his brother had been a _**real**_ man I would have never been with Spencer. I just needed a real man to show me love. Then he went on to say if Spencer wasn't around or no longer existed, he knew for certain that I would come to him and be happy. He repeated that several times to me."

The judge looked at Mr. Delaney, "Mr. Delaney you asked to hear Ms. Davies testimony, why are you objecting to anything?"

"Your honor you are asking questions that cannot be refuted by the deceased. How do we know he said that to her?"

"We don't know if he said it Mr. Delaney but if you like we can stop her from testifying right now and deal with the video from the Carlin garage and the police reports given by Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin and others who can confirm what she saw that day."

William cleared his throat. "I withdraw my objection for now your honor." Felicia leaned into William's ear whispering angrily.

"Continue with the day at your office Ms. Davies," the judge said.

"I've had a bodyguard with me since Spencer's shooting but on that particular day I told him to go get some lunch. I was in the building and felt safe. I had an errand to run on another floor so I went alone. I took the elevator to the floor I needed to get to but it stopped two floors before it and when the doors opened there was Edward and two men dressed in black and hoods over their faces standing at the entrance… waiting. They chloroformed me and when I woke up I was in a car in the garage with Edward hovering over me. He said he was waiting for Spencer to come and rescue me."

"He had booby traps rigged for her to trip, hoping those would kill…" Ashley had to stop and take a deep breath, her eyes glistened with moisture.

"Are you alright Ms. Davies?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Spencer leaned forward on the defense table, concern for Ashley clearly written on her face.

"Please continue."

"He hoped the traps he rigged would… kill her. But she was smart and careful," she proudly explained. "I remember Edward looking at his watch and must have realized he was running out of time because the next thing I knew he had pulled out a gun and shot her. He just shot her after I pleaded with him not to hurt her. That I would willingly go with him to Australia.

After gunning her down he let me go to her to say goodbye. Then he walked over to us and told me to move out of the way so he could finish the, the… killing," she stuttered out.

"Take your time Ms. Davies." Ashley took another deep breath.

"He pointed the gun at Spencer to fin… finish her but she had a gun and shot him and he went down." Ashley's mouth quivered but she did not cry.

"Thank you Ms. Davies, you may step down." She nodded, grateful to be finished, made her way back to her seat behind Spencer.

"Your honor, please I have a few questions for Ms. Davies."

"Very well Mr. Delaney. Ms. Davies please retake your seat on the witness stand."

Glen was in the courtroom sitting with his family. Leaning in close to his father he whispered, "Dad aren't you worried this Delaney fellow is going to ask questions that could harm Spencer?"

"No," Arthur replied undaunted.

"Ms. Davies you claim you didn't know your husband had a brother. How is that so, when he was in fact your husband's best man at your wedding?"

"I was not the typical happy bride on my wedding day. If you asked me who attended my wedding I could not tell you. I was stressed out and unhappy. I didn't even know who Tony had picked for his best man until the reception. He told me to only be concerned with my part of the wedding. Tony sometime during the reception finally introduced his brother to me after the man followed me around the reception like a dog in heat."

"_**Objection!"**_ Felicia cried out. "I take offense to my brother being spoken about in those terms."

"Felicia please sit down," William demanded.

"Mr. Delaney please inform your client that she is not allowed to make objections and if there is another outburst from her I will charged her with contempt of court."

"Yes your honor," William replied glaring at Felicia.

"So Ms. Davies you did know Edward Scott before the reading of the will. You lied."

"I honestly did not remember him when I saw him at Tony's lawyer's office."

"But you remember him very well following you around at your wedding reception like a dog in heat, quote unquote. Why is that? Were you hiding the fact that you really did know him and didn't want your girlfriend to know that?"

"No I wasn't hiding anything. I simply did not remember him. As I stated earlier I was not well that day," Ashley answered trying hard to keep calm.

"Ms. Davies did you ever meet with Edward Scott alone before that fateful day?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Ashley gave him a confused look. "I think I would remember if I met with Edward alone."

"You didn't remember him being the best man at your wedding," William sarcastically remarked.

"Your honor!" Sherman yelled.

"No more questions your honor but I would like to call Ms. Kyla Woods to the stand."

"Your honor why is this necessary," Sherman protested again.

"Mr. Delaney what is your reason for calling Ms. Woods?"

"To prove that Ms. Davies is lying about never meeting Edward Scott alone and that she fabricated the entire conversation she had with Mr. Scott in the Carlin garage."

"Proceed."

Kyla nervously entered the courtroom, walking directly to the witness stand.

"Ms. Woods you have been sworn in, please state your name and relationship to the defendant," the judge asked.

"My name is Kyla Woods and I'm Ashley Davies half sister so I guess that makes me Spencer Carlin's future sister in law."

"Ask your questions Mr. Delaney."

"Ms. Woods how did you know Edward Scott?"

"We were friends from a few years back."

"Did you know he was the best man at your sister's wedding?"

"Yes."

"And how did he seem at the wedding."

She shrugged. "Okay I guess, every time you looked up he was in Ashley's face talking to her."

"And how did she seem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well was she happily conversing with him or uncomfortable with him around her."

"She seemed annoyed. She wasn't having a very good day seeing it was her wedding day. She seemed like she was angry about something."

As Ashley listened to her sister recount her wedding day, her mind drifted back to that moment in time and why she was angry.

_Damn it Spencer, where are you, why aren't you here? It's enough you turned down my request for you to be my maid of honor but you have the audacity to not show up at my wedding at all. You know I wanted you here to enjoy my happiness or what should be the happiest day of my life but it's not. I should be happy but I feel so alone because you're not here with me to enjoy this day. What does this mean, did I make a mistake marrying Tony? Am I denying who I really am? Should I have listened to my heart? Spencer said I didn't need Tony, she would help me raise this baby I'm carrying as her own. Oh God, what have I done?_

"Ms. Woods please tell the judge where and on what day you saw your sister and Edward Scott together alone."

"I…" Kyla kept her eyes down.

"Ms. Woods please answer the question," Mr. Delaney demanded.

Kyla looked in Spencer's direction. "I have never seen Ashley and Edward Scott together alone."

"What! Ms. Woods you came to me and told me…"

"I lied okay. Even though Spencer helped me with a personal issue I was involved with, I just couldn't get pass my jealousy towards my sister and Spencer's relationship. I still wanted to see my sister suffer. I just couldn't help myself. So I came to you and lied that I saw Ashley and Edward alone together. I'm sorry."

The judge shook his head, "step down Ms. Woods. Whatever else you have to say, this court does not want to hear it. Mr. Delaney your witness is excused."

"Yes your honor and I deeply apologize." Felicia again angrily whispered in William's ear.

The judge sat back in his chair and glared at Mr. Delaney. "This was a frivolous lawsuit that wasted money and took up court time. I read the reports, looked at the photos and viewed the videotape and wondered why this lawsuit was ever filed. Ms. Laurent I know you are saddened by the death of your brother and the way he died but you are blind to the actions that caused his death. Your brother was wrong in doing what he did. If he had succeeded in what he was trying to do, he would have been arrested and charged with attempted murder and kidnapping. I see no wrongful death in the case of Edward Scott vs Spencer Carlin. I do see Ms. Carlin suing Mr. Scott's estate for his attempts at trying to end her life."

"This case is dismissed," the judge spoke as he banged his gavel down, "this court is adjourned." Spencer turned and hugged Ashley.

"William is that it?" Felicia shouted. "She's going to get away with murdering my brother?"

"Felicia… shhhh, it's over. Count your blessings that she's not going to sue Edward's estate."

"The hell it is, I want her punished and if the courts won't do it, I will," she said glaring at Spencer. The judge had not yet left the courtroom, listening to the commotion going on at the plaintiffs table. He banged his gavel down.

"Ms. Laurent I hope that is not a threat I heard because this court does not take kindly to threats."

"No your honor it was no threat, Ms. Laurent is just emotional right now. She dearly loved her brother," William explained.

"Take her home Mr. Delaney and Ms. Laurent put this behind you and go live your life."

"Thank you your honor," William replied. He grabbed his briefcase and taking Felicia by the arm escorted her out the courtroom door but not before glancing in Arthur's direction and giving him a nod that went unnoticed by everyone except Arthur.

Paula who was also in attendance during the hearing was as giddy as a child on Christmas day as she left the courtroom. "Mom what's going on with you?"

"Now that everything is cleared up we can start planning yours and Ashley's engagement party. Then immediately after the engagement party we'll start planning the wedding. It will be the most talked about wedding of the year."

"Damn!" Spencer and Ashley groaned.

/

Riding in the limo from the courthouse, Spencer's curiosity got the best of her. "So dad who was the informant who knew the lawsuit against me would not go anywhere?"

"Spencer you're smart, I'm sure you know who it was?" Arthur replied.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure it was Felicia's lawyer, William Delaney."

"And you would be ninety-nine percent right."

"What… I thought it was the judge," Glen said.

"No I had nothing to do with the judge, but I think Mr. Delaney may have had a talk with the judge some days before case was due to be heard. He's a very shrewd attorney. I think I might consider hiring him, if he should become available. He and Sherman would make an unbeatable team."

"Well if he knew how the judge would rule and he was supposed to lose the case, why the hell did I have to go through that testifying shit," Ashley asked irritated. Spencer took hold of fiancée's hand to keep her calm.

"He works for Felicia and to keep working for her he had to show he was trying to win otherwise Felicia might have become suspicious. I will be keeping an eye on Ms. Felicia Laurent through Mr. Delaney."

That's brilliant dad," Clay exclaimed. You'll always be one step ahead of her."

/

Later that evening in the comfort of Spencer and Ashley's bedroom. "I can't believe this is over Spencer. No more courts, no more crazy people trying to break us apart. Although I think I'm going to have a word with that conniving sister of mine. After all that we have done for her she's still a vindictive bitch."

"Ashley my love don't worry your beautiful head with her or anyone else. It's just you, me and a wedding to look forward to and I can't wait make you Mrs. Ashley Carlin."

"Spencer I love you so much," Ashley said as she began nibbling on Spencer's ear and working down to the pulse beating rapidly in her neck.

"Mmm, that feels so good Ashley, I love you too."

/

Elsewhere Felicia is on the phone…

"Look I know your issue is with Arthur Carlin but what better way to get at him than through his daughter. Yes I know you worked hard trying to get him. You tell me that everytime we talk. Look you called me I wasn't looking for you. You found me begging for my help. I pay you good money, so you do as I say. Now I'm leaving you in charge of executing our plan to destroy the Carlin dynasty. Carelessness will not be tolerated…"

"Felicia the car is waiting to take us to the airport, are you ready?"

"Yes William I'm coming, I have to go, I'm leaving for Australia tonight. Good luck, I'll contact you in a couple of weeks. Bye."

William eyed Felicia suspiciously, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes let's go, I can't wait to get out of this godforsaken place."

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reading my story. Again I apologize for not being consistent with the updates. I'm ending this story with this chapter because it's been up three years now. For those who still want to read this story I'm going to continue it under a new title because I know I left some things unfinished, so stay tuned.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay of this chapter. For those of you who are still following this story thank you so very much for your patience. This is the last chapter of this story under its Rendezvous title. **

"Glen I don't think we should be bothering Spencer. She said she didn't want a bachelorette party," Clay whined.

"Bachelor party bro not bachelorette… we are men!" Glen exclaimed beating his chest. "And it don't matter what Spencer didn't want, the only thing she wants is to be under Ashley, literally. So we are gonna make her have this party," he happily said. "It's only fair we give Spencer a party, Ashley is having a bridal shower which Christine insisted she have. So we are gonna do the same thing for Spencer."

"What's that… insist she have one?" Clay joked.

"Damn straight now come on it's time to put Operation Get Down and Dirty into

action."

"Glen, Spencer is not going to get down and dirty," Clay admonished.

Glen rolled his eyes at his brother, "of course not but we are."

"Bro did you forget that I'm married… to Chelsea?"

"Uh no of course not… I'm going to get down and dirty."

"Yeah, you and whoever doesn't turn you down." Clay laughed getting out of the car following his brother, "so what's the plan," Clay asked, as he watched his brother knock several times on their sister's front door. Before Glen could answer Spencer opened the door.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?"

"Well we came here to _insist_," Clay started to say but was interrupted by Glen's actions.

"Spencer… look behind you," he screamed.

"What?" She questioned turning to look behind her. Before she could do anything Glen had tackled his sister to the floor, pulled out a handkerchief to blindfold her then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and proceeded to handcuff her wrists.

"What the hell Glen," Clay exclaimed, "this is your plan to get our sister to her party."

"Glen, Clay," Spencer shouted struggling. "What the fuck, get these handcuffs and blindfold off of me."

"Sorry sis we're taking you to your bachelor… I mean bachelorette party whether you like one or not."

"Clay help me you know I said I didn't want a party," she said struggling.

"Sorry sis what can I do he's my brother."

"And I'm your sister and when I get loose I'm going wring both your necks. Do you hear me," Spencer shouted, as she was being carefully placed in the back seat of Glen's car.

"Relax Spencer, you're gonna have a blast and thank us for it later," Glen said.

"Don't bet on it," Spencer hissed.

/

"Isn't this lovely Ashley," Christine gushed. "I think Spencer would love to see this on you on your honeymoon night."

"Mom!" Ashley said her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What… It's elegant and sheer enough to leave nothing to the imagination."

"Yes I can see that, it's just it's my mom whose pointing that out to me."

"Well Ashley dear I may not know what you two do but I do know how a honeymoon works and the way Spencer looks at you… well must I say more."

"Oh God," Ashley mumbled covering her redden face with her hands.

"I agree with Christine Ashley, that negligee she's holding and the other three before that were very enticing."

"Paula!"

"And don't forget that sexy black bikini Ashley," Chelsea chimed in.

"Et tu Brute," Ashley said to Chelsea.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do," Chelsea laughed.

"Thank you for your support Chelsea," Ashley said as Chelsea shrugged her shoulders.

Ashley pulled her phone out of her purse and got up out of her seat to make a phone call.

"And where are you going young lady we still have more outfits to look at."

"I'm going to call Spencer and see how she's doing since you insisted I leave her at home alone to be here."

"No need dear, Spencer's not at home and she's definitely not alone," Paula said.

"What, how do you know that? Where is she and who is she with?" Ashley asked.

"She's with her brothers. They wanted to take her out for her last night of freedom. Their words not mine."

"What? Took her out or giving her the party she insisted they not give her."

"The latter dear," Paula said.

"Oh my God, Spencer is not going to like that. They will have to kidnap her to make her go," Ashley said looking at the three women in front of her. They looked away.

"They're kidnapping her, aren't they?" She stated matter of fact. They all nodded. "Fuck!"

"Language Ashley," Christine admonished.

"But mom you don't understand, Spencer specifically told her brothers… no party."

"Well they said she was breaking tradition by not having a party."

"OMG, it's our wedding day tomorrow and Spencer's going to have a stick up her ass attitude because of 'tradition'." Chelsea giggled.

"Not funny Chels."

"Sorry Ash."

/

"Woohoo, that's it, rock it girl, drop it like it's hot baby," Glen yelled over the music, while gulping down his fifth bottle of beer. Spencer was getting a lap dance from a stripper Glen had hired. She was an attractive petite woman with long curly chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. Most of the people at the party thought she looked a lot like Ashley but not Spencer. After five minutes of the stripper's gyrating hips, Spencer gently pushed the dancer off her lap and thanked her for the dance. Walking over to Glen she whispered, "our parents will be less one child when this is over… bro."

"Come on Spencer loosen up a bit. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Glen joked.

"He's right Spencer your brothers went to a lot of trouble planning this party for you, now relax and enjoy it. You know they mean well," Arthur said.

"Dad they came into my home, cuffed and blindfolded me, forced me to a party I didn't want _and_ had me endure a lap dance, by a stripper who Glen hired who just happened to look like my Ashley in a cheap fucking way."

Arthur chuckled, "reminds me of my bachelor party… back in the day. Enjoy the night Spencer, have a few drinks, dance a little, laugh it up. It will all be over in a few hours."

"A few hours can't come too soon for me. I am so ready for this wedding. You know Christine and mom will not let me see Ashley until tomorrow. What the hell is that?"

"Yes your mother mentioned that to me. It's bad luck for the bride, to see the bride before her wedding she said."

"So where's the honeymoon going to be Spencer?" Clay asked.

"Ashley and I are going back to Spain for a week and visit it the right way. Then we're flying to the family's island home for a week. Then back home and work," Spencer sighed.

"Speaking of work I want to talk to the three of you once this party is over."

"Aw come on dad, I want to drink hard and get laid," Glen whined. Arthur smiled at his son's truthfulness.

"And I guess you feel the same way Clay."

"Well yeah dad I was hoping I could get a lap dance from my wife tonight," Clay smiled.

"Okay we can have a brief meeting at Spencer's loft before they leave for their honeymoon tomorrow."

"What! On my wedding day, no way," Spencer exclaimed.

"Yes Spencer and that's my final word on the matter. We will talk before you leave."

"Okay dad," they all said.

/

**Wedding Day…**

"Ashley if you pick up that phone one more time I'm going to throw it in the toilet," Christine threatened.

"Mom all I want to do is hear Spencer's voice. I miss her."

"And I'm sure she misses you too dear. Put the phone down and let Mr. Rick finish your hair and makeup."

"Fine," Ashley replied with a pout. "Does anyone know if Spencer is here yet," Ashley asked.

"She's here Ashley," Chelsea chimed in, "and she can't call you cause they took her phone away. But she told me to tell you she misses you and can't wait to say I do." Ashley gave Chelsea her famous crinkled nose smile in response.

"Ms. Ashley _pleassse_ be still, I cannot work with a fidgeting bride to be," Mr. Rick complained.

"My bad," Ashley replied back.

/

"Okay seriously has anyone seen Glen yet?" Spencer asked.

"No he hasn't arrived yet," Clay replied.

"My wedding is less than twenty minutes from starting where the hell is he? He's standing with me and he has the rings."

"He has the rings," Clay mumbled to himself. "Why did you give Glen the rings Spencer?"

"I saw him earlier yesterday before you two creeps came and kidnapped me. He said he would hold on to them for me because he was the best man. That's what the best man does he said so I gave them to him. I should have taken them from him seeing he had gotten completely wasted and sniffing that brunette bimbo last night." Clay laughed.

"Yeah your look alike Ashley. She was really working it and you practically tossed her on her ass," Clay laughed. "I guess she couldn't get one blonde Carlin to play with her so she went after the other."

"I have the real deal, I didn't need a copy. A cheap copy at that."

"A cheap copy of what?" Glen asked walking into the room Spencer and Clay were hold up in until the ceremony began.

"Glen where the hell have you been? Do you realize I'm getting married in ten minutes?"

"Ugh… please tone your shrill down, my head hurts and my ears are ringing."

"Good… and speaking of ringing do you have the rings or did you let that skank copy cat steal them."

"What, what skank?" He thought scratching his head. "Oh you mean Alicia… wow! She ain't no skank, she's a wild cat and she knew just how to scratch my itc…"

"Glen… please spare us the details. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had a thing for my fiancée, anyway do you have the rings." Spencer asked now irritated.

"Spencer I do not have a thing for your fiancée, that's your obsession. I just thought having a lap dance by someone who looked familiar to you would have been fun. And yes I have them, they're right here in my breast pocket," he said patting said pocket and feeling nothing. "Umm…" he checked his vest pocket, nothing. Then he checked his pants pocket.

"Glen! Rings… I know you didn't lose mine and Ashley's rings. Do you know how much those rings cost? Fuck… more importantly Ashley and I had those rings specially made. They are one of a kind."

"Don't worry Spencer I got them." After searching everywhere on his body Glen felt in his tuxedo jacket left pocket and pulled something out. "Tada! See… right here," he happily said, holding them in the palm of his hand.

Spencer grabbed them out of his hand and inspected them. "Glen where is the box they were in?"

"Oh I took them out, it made my jacket look bulky."

"For fucks sake just get me through this wedding and not have to tear my brother apart."

"Hey sweetie just checking to see how you're doing," Arthur asked sticking his head through the open door.

Spencer turned around towards the door, "I'm great dad, now that Glen's here" she said glaring at her brother.

"Good, well it's time to take your places. By the way you look beautiful Spencer."

"Thanks dad." For Spencer's wedding she chose to wear a tailor fitted crème color tux and crème colored stiletto heels, a pink silk vest and tie instead of the traditional wedding gown.

/

"Knock, knock," Raife said as he opened the door to the room where his daughter was in. He gasped at the sight of her. "Wow princess, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Do I really dad?"

"Yes you're gonna make Spencer fall in love with you even more."

"You think so. The dress isn't too much is it since I've been wedded once."

"No sweetheart, the dress is perfect. This wedding should have been your first. I can see total happiness and love in your eyes this time around."

"Thanks dad," Ashley said kissing her father's cheek.

"Okay princess let's get this show on the road, we don't want to keep Spencer waiting any longer." Ashley placed her hand in the nook of her father's arm as he guided her outside where she would soon walk down to be joined hand in hand with her soon to be wife in holy matrimony.

For Ashley's wedding she chose a traditional wedding gown but instead of white it was crème color to match Spencer's tux. It tapered at the waist, flowing softly down to the floor. The bodice was laced covered with a V cut neckline and train.

The wedding and reception was held at Paula's country club. She insisted the wedding be outside under a tent and the reception inside in the largest ballroom that the club had.

Paula was going to make Spencer and Ashley's wedding the social event of the year. Five hundred guests were invited including the media. Arthur watched his wife as she basked in the success of the hard work it took arranging their daughter's wedding.

"Well you should be very proud of yourself right now Paula, so far everything seems perfect." Arthur said standing behind his wife as she looked around admiring her hard work.

"Yes Arthur I'm so happy, everyone who was invited is in attendance and the media is having a field day talking to all the special guests that are here. They will be talking about this wedding for months," Paula replied giddy with excitement.

"Yes, well let's get this wedding started shall we," Arthur said taking his wife's hand and walking her to her seat.

Other than the fact that Spencer literally swooned into Glen and had to be held up for a few minutes due to wobbly legs when Ashley walked down the aisle on Raife's arm and then had to be nudged in the arm by Glen when it came time to say her vows the wedding went off without a hitch. Spencer's excuse was that Ashley was so stunningly breathtaking she couldn't form any words, her beauty made her weak in the knees and very much speechless.

The wedding reception was in high gear, the air was alive with excitement. Drinks were flowing freely, the music was jumping and the guests were partying like it was 1999.

Clang, clang… "attention everyone it's time for the brides first dance together as Mrs. and Mrs. Carlin," the DJ informed. Spencer and Ashley walked hand in hand to the center of the large dance floor and began to dance to the music of Stevie Wonder's You and I.

Spencer looked deeply into Ashley's eyes. "I love you so much Ashley, you are my life… forever and ever," she whispered in her ear holding her tightly as they danced. Ashley had tears in her eyes while gazing into Spencer's eyes.

"I love you too Spencer, with all my heart and soul. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

As they continued to dance Raife and Arthur approached them. "Excuse us," Arthur said "may I dance with the blushing bride."

"And I would also like to dance with the blushing bride," Raife said.

"Well you both can't dance with Ashley," Spencer said never taking her eyes off her wife.

"Ha, ha Spencer," Arthur laughed. "Ashley may I steal your wife away for a father daughter dance."

"Yes you may Arthur but only because my dad wants to dance with me, otherwise I would be hard pressed to let her go even if you are her father and my boss," Ashley said with her nose crinkling smile. Spencer reluctantly left Ashley's embrace to dance with her father while Ashley danced with hers.

"You looked absolutely beautiful today Ashley and I was very proud to walk you down the aisle and give you away to Spencer."

"Thanks dad, I'm so happy that you and mom are supportive of my marriage to Spencer. I know you weren't in the beginning. Well mom was but you… needed convincing."

"Yes I did but I've gotten to know Spencer and I can see she loves you very very much. I have to admit I didn't see that when you were with Tony and I apologize for giving Spencer such a hard time." Raife was quiet for a moment.

"What is it daddy, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Princess…" Raife said hesitating, "princess you need to reconcile with your sister."

"Dad… no, I don't trust Kyla right now. Even after all Spencer and I have done to keep her out of prison, she still wanted to stab me in the back."

"Please Ashley for your old man's sake. I can't stand to have my two daughters not speaking to each other. She should have been your bridesmaid today or at least here to see you get married and enjoy the reception with our family and friends but you didn't even invite her. Please resolve this."

Ashley was silent for a few moments, glancing in Spencer's direction, watching her dance with Arthur.

"Alright I'll see what my feelings are after Spencer and I return from our honeymoon."

"Thank you Princess, that's all I ask," he said placing a lingering kiss on his daughter's forehead.

/

"Spencer you looked beautiful today."

"Thank you dad, I was a little nervous. When I saw Ashley coming down the aisle… I..I just lost it. She looked so beautiful, I was awestruck."

"Yes Spencer I think everybody knows now the effect Ashley has on you," Arthur said chuckling.

"Laugh all you want, I don't care because I'm so happy right now. I'm finally married to the person who holds my heart. I can't believe it has finally happened," Spencer said smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy but I need to talk to you before you leave for Spain."

"You're talking to me now dad."

"No Spencer, in private with your brothers and your wife present."

"Why what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"I can't talk about it here, that's why I delayed your plane flight until later tonight."

"Dad!" Spencer whined.

"Spencer I told you last night we were going to have this meeting. You will have plenty of time to be with Ashley. We need to talk before you leave. I've arranged for the limo to take you and Ashley home instead of driving you directly to the airport. I've already alerted your brothers to come over to your place immediately after the reception."

"Fine whatever, if that's all I'm going to go back to my wife and dance with her."

"Alright Spencer."

/

Finally arriving back at their loft Spencer and Ashley went to their bedroom to change and wait for Arthur, Glen and Clay to arrive.

"Ashley do you know what my dad wants to talk about?"

"No Spencer I haven't got a clue. He said nothing about needing to meet last week."

"Knowing my dad, it's probably some stupid shit about the company. Why can't he wait until we come back from our honeymoon to have this meeting?" Spencer whined, as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist nuzzling her wife's neck, biting lightly.

"Mmm, Spencer," Ashley moaned tilting her head slightly giving access, "don't start what we won't have time to finish."

"You're doing a terrible job of stopping me my love and we have plenty of time for me to ravish you and that's what I'm going to do if my father and brothers don't get here in the next five minutes… cockblockers."

Ashley laughed, "don't you mean pussyblockers sweetie.

"Whatever Ashley, all I know is they're blocking me from making love to my wife. I love the sound of that… my wife."

Ding, dong…

"Finally they're here," Spencer said as she hurried to the door to let them in. "Okay so we're all here, what is it that needed to be discussed before I went on my honeymoon with my beautiful wife," Spencer said raising Ashley's hand to her lips placing a kiss on it.

"Aw come on Spencer what's your hurry. It's not like you haven't been fuc…"

"Glen!" Arthur shouted interrupting his son. Spencer glared at him angrily.

"Uh… nevermind," he said looking down finding the floor more interesting. "Let's just get on with this meeting."

"Thank you Glen," Spencer said sharply.

Geez I can't even tease my little sis anymore, Glen thought.

"Spencer I waited to have this meeting because I wanted to give you time to think about what I'm going to say while you're on your honeymoon." Spencer looked at Ashley who just shrugged her shoulders.

Arthur paced the floor for several minutes before speaking than stood directly in front of his daughter. "When you come back from your honeymoon I want you to take on more responsibility of the business."

"What do you mean more responsibility?" Spencer asked eyeing her father suspiciously.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve the stress he always got when talking to his daughter about the company. He knew she didn't want to be a part of the family business but he felt out of his three siblings she was the best to handle the job and the problems that came along with it should he not be around to handle it. "Spencer…"

"Why… for what reason dad? Don't I have enough responsibility keeping 'the family business' out of the news."

"You have been doing a great job with public relations Spencer but I want you to get more detail oriented, more familiar in what makes the family business work."

"Why…"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about my mortality and…"

"Your mortality? What do you mean dad, are you dying or something?"

"No Spencer I am not dying."

"Then why are you talking about mortality. Are you stepping down, has someone threatened you, what's really going on?"

"Spencer please let me finish, I think it's time for at least one of my children to learn what I know and that child is you Spencer and your brothers agree. I want you to eventually take over the head of Carlin Enterprises." Spencer opened her mouth to speak but Arthur raised his hand to silence his daughter.

"Spencer this has been on my mind since your shooting. It got me thinking, if something should happen to me what would happen to the business. I want someone who has personal interest in whether Carlin Enterprises continues to succeed or fail and my choice is you."

"Since my shooting… how does my shooting and your mortality add up to more responsibility for me?"

"Your shooting showed me that you can't take anyday for granted. I… we need to be prepared for anything if something should happen at a moments notice."

"So by learning the business, you mean Carlin Enterprises or the other business?"

"They go hand in hand Spencer."

"No way, get Glen or Clay to take over. They've been at it a lot longer than I have and they know the ins and out, I know nothing. No, I don't want that responsibility. I was never even supposed to work at Carlin Enterprises. What the fuck dad."

"Spencer… language," Ashley chastised.

"Sorry love, but you know how I feel about the business. I won't do it," Spencer shouted now standing in front of her father.

"Spencer, sweetheart calm down and let Arthur finish," Ashley pleaded, rubbing up and down Spencer's back to calm her. "Sit down sweetie."

"Thank you Ashley," Arthur said. "Now Spencer I know how you feel about the family business but _you_ are a Carlin and this is what we do. You have proven to me that you are capable of handling any situation that becomes a threat."

"Proven what and when did I do that? I've done nothing to prove I'm worthy of sitting in your chair."

"The situation with Edward and his sister, the shooting…"

"Dad what has that have to do with running the business," Spencer asked interrupting her father. "None of those incidents have anything to do with how the business is run."

"I know that sweetheart, it's the way you handled yourself with each situation. Even when you were critically wounded you kept a cool head."

"Dad I thought I was going to die and I wanted to make sure Ashley was going to be taken care of and I didn't handle the Felicia issue well at all. If I had listened to Ashley maybe we wouldn't have had to go through some of that shit."

"That's what I mean Spencer, even when things looked it bleakest you still thought about how to handle the situation. The Felicia problem was handled, nothing else needs to be said about it." Arthur explained.

"But dad I don't know anything."

"You will learn everything from me and Ashley will help you. She knows the business almost as well as I do. I don't know what I would do without her."

Spencer looked at her brothers, "I thought Glen and Clay were being groomed to run the company."

"No Spencer you were always the one I wanted to run Carlin Enterprises. Your brothers will continue to do what they do best and that's protecting the Carlin interests."

"Dad I don't know," Spencer said shaking her head negatively.

"Spencer the decision is made. I just wanted you to be prepared. You will take my place as head of Carlin Enterprises when the time comes. I want you to start learning all the aspects of the business as soon as possible."

Spencer looked at her wife, "Ashley you cannot possibly agree with this."

"Spencer I am behind you in whatever you do. We don't have to discuss this now. So much has happened today, the wedding, the reception and now this. Let's just get to Spain, so we can relax and talk about what's expected of you once we get back. Can we do that sweetie?" Ashley caressed her wife's cheek and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Whatever," Spencer said defeated.

"Right… so go on your honeymoon and enjoy yourselves. See all the sights you missed the last time you were there. When you come back home we will get started on your training." Spencer rose from her seat and walked to her bedroom, not even so much as a see ya to her father and brothers.

"Arthur was it wise of you to tell Spencer what's expected of her today of all days? Couldn't you have waited until we got back?"

"No Ashley she needed to know now, she needs to prepare herself. I knew she would be difficult and not take my decision well. So I'm depending on you to get Spencer's head in the right place." Ashley blushed. "You know what I mean Ashley but if that's what it takes for her to take over the business without feeling forced, use it."

"Arthur are you serious? You want me to seduce my wife so she does not feel force into taking over the company."

"Yes if that's what it takes. Ashley it's up to you to convince Spencer to become more involved in the business…willingly."

"Alright Arthur I'll do what I can but you know how stubborn Spencer can be."

"Yes I know and I know you can convince her. I'll see you both back in two weeks." Ashley nodded.

"Come on Glen, Clay I think we've stayed long enough. Ashley you have three hours before the limo picks you up to take you and Spencer to the private hangar at the airport, maybe you should get started on that matter."

"We'll see you in two weeks Arthur."

After Arthur and Spencer's brothers left Ashley made her way to their bedroom.

"Are they gone," Spencer asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes sweetie," Ashley replied.

"I can't believe my father. Why does he keep insisting that I learn about the business when I don't want to and why didn't he just wait until we got back to tell me his plan. I don't want to think of anything on this honeymoon but you and me. Relaxing and having fun. Damn him!"

"Spencer relax don't think about that now," Ashley said straddling her wife's lap and gently placing short kisses on her lips.

"Mmm your lips taste delicious," Spencer moaned as Ashley pushed her wife's back down against the bed.

**A/N: To be continued…**


End file.
